Héroes del Multiverso: La Elección de Selah
by Heroes del Multiverso
Summary: La balanza que gobierna el cosmos ha vuelto a inclinarse, la paz que los antiguos elegidos obsequiaron cons sus vidas de nuevo vuelve a ser perturbada por el renacer de un poderoso y antiguo mal. Ante esto, un nuevo fulgor surgirá de las llamas del caos para hacer frente al peligro venidero y equilibrar la balanza. Una nueva danza entre Luz y Oscuridad se ha puesto en marcha.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

 _BECOME A BEACON_. _KEEP THAT FLAME ALIVE_ , _THE FUTURE IS WITHIN YOU;_ _IT BURNS BRIGHT_

 _IN YOUR HEART_

… _rise your love, h_ _old it high…_

… _let it shine for miles and miles…_

… _ **You are not alone** …_

– Florence Welch.

De pequeño soñaba con alcanzar las estrellas, pasaba largas horas observando a través de mi ventana la inmensidad nocturna, detallando todas y cada una de las pequeñas luces que manchaban aquel oscuro lienzo. Deseaba profundamente conocer qué había más allá de las luces que veía. Sumergirme cual buzo en aquel profundo océano y descubrir cada palmo de aquella misteriosa y desconocida inmensidad.

Por ello luché.

Sin embargo, a medida que fui creciendo descubrí que la vida no es tan idílica como la veía en su momento, en el momento en que de verdad abres los ojos y te topas con como son las cosas en realidad; descubres que si de verdad quieres lograr aquello que deseas deberás atravesar un largo camino. Un desolado y doloroso camino lleno de baches.

Aun así, luché.

Me levanté y afronté cada prueba que me había sido preparada, siempre lleno de ilusión, siempre lleno de alegría, siempre lleno esperanza; siempre con una sonrisa. Incluso cuando las cosas se torcieron, el dolor me consumía y la oscuridad engulló la luz de mis días, yo me mantuve con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, al final yo también acabé siendo opacado.

Ahora me encuentro buceando en otro océano, uno en el que cada vez me hundo más y más, uno en el que soy incapaz de ver un final y en donde la luz va, lentamente, quedando atrás. Donde todo por lo que luché y conseguí construir a base de sudor, sangre y lágrimas se disipa amargamente.

Uno donde tristemente descubrí que mis ilusiones, sueños y deseos, junto a mi virginidad habían sido mis posesiones más preciadas, las cuales se habían quedado atrás, en algún punto del camino que yo decidí seguir.

Por lo que ya sólo me quedaba dejarme arrastrar hacia las tinieblas, rogar por misericordia, dado que el dolor era insoportable.

 _(You can not choose what stays and what fades away)_

* * *

 ** _Hola, ¿qué tal? aquí and122 con lo que es el prólogo de lo que será mi nueva historia en colaboración, en la que narrare las aventuras y desventuras de Mark a través de su paso por el multiverso. Espero que dicha publicación haya sido de vuestro agrado y por muy pequeña os haya picado la curiosidad._**

 ** _Por otro lado si alguno/a desea participar en este proyecto sólo tiene que ponerse en contacto con alguno de los respectivos miembros del proyecto o dejar un mensaje. Lo único que pedimos para colaborar es_ que lo haga con cierto compromiso (mente abierta y no dejar el proyecto poco después de haber pedido su participación en el susodicho). Así como que la participación se basa en la creación de un Oc y su historia, no ayuda en la edición.**

 **A su vez, desde aquí ya informo que la historia a lo mejor no es del agrado de todo el mundo, ya sea por temática, contenido, sexualidad, etc. Es normal, todos somos humanos y si a todos nos gustase lo mismo todo sería muy aburrido, pero al fin y al cabo es mi historia y yo la planteare según lo que a mi me guste, mis creencias, ideales, etc. (Habrá vocabulario soez, relaciones homosexuales, en algún momento puntual humor negro) Pero esto no será el eje de la narrativa ni mucho menos, sino una parte de algo más grande. Por ello a todas aquellas personas que me depositen un voto de confianza y quieran seguir la historia no tengo más que decir que GRACIAS y bienvenidos al barco, mientras que a todas aquellas que no os halla gustado, no pasa nada y aquellos que lo único que vayan a aportar sean comentarios negativos/shade/hate o mierda en general desde aquí os invito a abandonar.**

 **Por otra parte, aquí dejo ya el disclaimer de que a pesar que es una historia completamente original bebe obviamente de la temática de KH pero también de otras historias y que dicha historia, ambientación, personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que es mío es la historia y sus correspondientes personajes al ser invención mía.**

 **Por último no tengo nada más decir que gracias de nuevo y espero en algún futuro leer vuestros comentarios. Ya nos veremos más adelante en el primer capítulo en el que conoceréis finalmente a Mark.**

 **Se despide and122**


	2. Soundtrack

_**Soundtrack.**_

Hayley Kiyoko – Molecules.

Felix Snow & Rozes – Demons.

Years & Years – All For you.

Kylie Minogue – Dancing.

Florence + the Machine – Sky Full of Song.

Birdy – Lifted.

Ellie Goulding – Kingdom.

Lorde – Homemade Dynamite.

Hayley Kiyoko – Mercy/Gatekeeper.

Tove Lo – 9th of October.

Electric Nana – High.

Madonna – Rebelt Heart.

Ellie Goulding – Scream it out.

Jess Glynne - Gave me something.

Naughty Boy feat Beyoncé & Arrow Benjamin – Runnin´ (Lose it all).

Florence + the Machine – Hunger.

Ariana Grande – One Last Time.

Jojo – Rise up.

Foxes – Scar.

Years & Years - All For You.

Jess Glynne - Gave Me Something.

P!nk - I Am Here.

Troye Sivan - Bloom.

Avril Lavigne - Head Above The Water.

Hayley Kiyoko - Curious.

Halsey - Hurricane.

BTS - Anpaman.

I Think He Knows – Taylor Swift.

Radioactive – Marina and the diamonds.

Run for Cover – Gabrielle Aplin.

Daylight – Taylor Swift

The Cure – Little mix.

* * *

 **En mi vida la música juega un papel fundamental en todo, con la creación historias siempre me gusta crear un soundtrack con todas aquellas canciones que me inspiran en la redacción de los capítulos o que en momentos concretos de la narración me imagino que aparecen, por ello quería compartir con todos vosotros este archivo. Una pequeña carta de presentación de lo que será la historia, ya que a pesar de que esta está en un momento de desarrollo muy temprano; ya tengo escenas inspiradas por canciones que aparecen aquí.**

 **No tenía muy claro cuando enseñároslo, mi idea era publicarlo cuando todo estuviese terminado, pero me parecía esperar demasiado tiempo; así que preferí hacerlo desde un principio.**

 **Dichas canciones no tiene un orden establecido, simplemente han ido surgiendo a medida que iba ideando todo, sí es cierto que en determinados momentos de la historia aparecerán determinadas canciones, así como que ha medida que este proyecto vaya evolucionando nuevas irán apareciendo y sumándose. Aun así, te invito a ti que estás leyendo esto a que le des el orden que tú más desees, que lo hagas algo tuyo.**

 **Actualizado:**

 **\- 3/11/2018. (De All for you a Anpaman)**

- **25/10/2019. (De** **I Think He Knows a The Cure)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **(** _ **Into the blue**_ **)**

Podía apreciar el vaho de mi respiración, un gélido ambiente dominaba el lugar, sin embargo, ya había estado muchas veces por lo que el frio no me afectaba. Caminaba descalzo por los húmedos y rugosos tablones del viejo embarcadero. Dando lentos pasos, apreciando la espesa niebla que se desplazaba elegantemente sobre las grises aguas de la laguna. Reflejo mismo del cielo.

Mis ojos vagaban sin ánimo por la zona, observaba de nuevo las grandes y desiertas montañas que rodeaban la zona, el pequeño bosque de grandes coníferas que estaba cerca de la orilla. Un profundo silencio gobernaba todo, ni el cantar de los pájaros, ni el viento o el movimiento del agua se escuchaba.

Para cuando me encontraba a la mitad del recorrido, como tantas otras veces la niebla comenzaba a atravesar el lugar, una densa y blanca capa que los cegaba todo, pero tantas veces en este sitio habían conseguido que me aprendiese el recorrido. Casi me sabía ya el número de tablones que debía recorrer para salir de esta.

Por lo que sin ánimo alguno seguí caminando.

De pronto algo rompía el silencio, algo que como tantas otras veces atrás me hacía detenerme por un momento, sentía como se me ponía la piel de gallina y mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Aun así, nunca me detenía y seguía aquel llanto que escuchaba al otro lado.

Cuando salía de la niebla, una suave brisa me recibía, meciendo mis cabellos y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Al final del embarcadero a unos cuantos metros de mí, estaba la figura de un pequeño niño de espaldas a mí. Sentado en el borde, meciendo sus pequeños pies sin posibilidad de alcanzar la superficie del agua.

Este estaba encorvado, ocultaba sus rostros entre sus pequeñas manos mientras lloraba desconsolado, intentando inútilmente ocultar sus lágrimas, su dolor, su tristeza.

Aquí era cuando mi cuerpo se paralizaba, por mucho que quisiese acércame a consolarlo no podía, estaba inmóvil, mi cuerpo dejaba de responder y yo simplemente me transformaba en un espectador de aquella triste escena. El cual sólo podía limitarse a observar mientras una presión comprimía su pecho dolorosamente hasta que finalmente el malestar se volvía tan insoportable y ardiente que acababa colapsándome.

* * *

El estridente sonido de la canción de mi alarma me despierta como un balde de agua fría, salto sobre mi cama sobresaltado, con el corazón a mil por hora, amenazando con reventar mi pecho; un nudo en el estómago y bañado en un pegajoso y frío sudor. Apesto. Consecuencia de todo el alcohol que ingerí la noche anterior.

En la oscuridad estiro mi brazo torpemente hacia la mesilla de noche que tengo a mi derecha, tengo aun los ojos cerrados, por lo que estoy dando palos de ciego durante un rato hasta que, guiado por la chirriante canción, consigo dar con mi móvil. Pulso por toda la pantalla hasta que la música para. No tengo muy claro si he pospuesto la alarma o la he apagado, supongo que lo descubriré en un rato.

Suelto el aparato y me dejo caer en la cama. Me reprochó mentalmente por haber escogido aquel tipo de pista que casi me provoca un infarto, tenía que haber escogido algo más relajado que me permitiera despertar suavemente, casi con gracia y estilo, no con una puta taquicardia.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior son escasos, por no decir casi inexistentes, recuerdo que la semana anterior había sido una completa asquerosidad en el curro, hasta tal punto de hundirme en la más profunda miseria. Había estado trabajado como un burro en aquel poster para el congreso de jóvenes investigadores, era uno de mis mejores trabajos; pero entonces llegó mi querida jefa para decir que básicamente era una puta mierda.

Tal vez no con esas palabras, ella era muy sofisticada para decir tales obscenidades, pero sus exquisitas y pomposas palabras junto a su lenguaje corporal se podían resumir en eso. Mi trabajo era puta mierda.

Fue tal la bajona que me dio que nada más llegar el fin de semana me decidí a que lo dedicaría única y exclusivamente a recorrerme todos los bares, discotecas y antros de la Barceloneta y la Villa Olímpica en busca de todo el alcohol que mi cuerpo fuese capaz de procesar. Cuarenta y ocho geniales horas de las que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos, ir de un lado a otro, mi camino siendo iluminado por los neones de los locales, perdiéndome entre grupos de extranjeros que tal vez buscaban lo mismo que yo. Olvidar, divertirse, ¿quién sabe? El dulce y abrazante sabor del alcohol me llenaba sin parar.

También recuerdo bailar como si no hubiese un mañana, con una sonrisa constante, riéndome sin parar, subiéndome a las mesas y gritando cosas sin sentido que el resto de personas de los locales gritaban a coro junto a mí. Besos, muchos besos también venían a mi mente, suaves toques, carisias subidas de tono; con diferentes extraños en el amparo noche. Los cuales nunca llegaron a más.

Y ¿cómo lo sé? Fácil, no percibo ardor en mis posaderas, por eso sé que nunca llegué a nada más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, lo cual es bonito y a la vez triste. Que tenga que recurrir a todo esto para volver a sentirme feliz.

La alarma regresa a la vida de nuevo, con aquella maldita y estridente canción que vuelve a sobresaltarme, el dolor de cabeza que en aquel momento desconocía se hace presente. Muy presente. Hundo mi cara en la almohada para gruñir mientras vuelvo a tomar el móvil y apagarla.

Es hora de volver a la rutina.

Enciendo las luces de mi habitación, siendo cegado momentáneamente, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la iluminación retiro las sabanas que voy a tener que cambiar nada más llegue y me apoyo en el suelo. Siento como mi pie izquierdo se hunde en algo frio, pegajoso y contundente, que se escurre entre mis dedos. Una desagradable corriente recorre mi columna cuando percibo un ácido olor.

No me hace falta agachar la cabeza para saber lo que es.

"¡Éowyn!" – Grité furioso a todo pulmón. Llamando a la culpable de todo esto, mi gata.

Entonces es cuando recuerdo que hace ya cuatro meses que mi hermana se llevó a mi gata porque según ella si era incapaz de cuidar de mí mismo menos iba a poder con otro ser vivo. Me arrebató lo más parecido que tendré en la vida a una hija.

"Dios sí que estaba mal" – Dije mientras mirada la pota que adornaba mi suelo, los colores no se correspondían a nada que recordase haber comido o bebido.

Sin perder más tiempo en el Picasso que adornaba la alfombra de mi cuarto fui hasta el baño a base de pequeños saltitos, una vez ahí metí el pie en la ducha y comencé a lavarlo. Era ridículo que me entrasen arcadas limpiando el vómito de mi pie. Cuando finalicé con esa tarea metí el resto de mi cuerpo, mi necesidad de sentirme limpio era tal que ni me preocupé en poner el agua caliente. Un poco de agua fría no mataba a nadie.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que recordé que era pleno invierno, con temperaturas inferiores a los cero grados, cuando terminé jamás en toda mi vida había tenido las ideas tan claras. Mientras me ataba la toalla a la cintura me acerqué hasta el lavabo, dado que el siguiente paso era lavarme los dientes para quitarme aquel sabor a mierda de la boca.

"¡Jesús!" – Dije sorprendido cuando vi mi reflejo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no tanto como para parecer un enfermo terminal. Entre que me veía más pálido de lo normal y que mis ojeras de por sí tenía ojeras; en pocas palabras mi rostro se veía deplorable.

Desde luego que no podía ir a la uni así.

Abrí rápidamente uno de los compartimentos del armarito, en la cara contraria había un post-it amarillo fluorescente con una caligrafía deplorable, mi hermana una vez me encontró en un estado parecido, no tan hardcore como este. Después de discutir sobre el comportamiento autodestructivo que estaba teniendo y antes de robarme al gato, me dejo un poco de su maquillaje y utensilios junto a las indicaciones de cómo aplicarlo; argumentando que no tenía porqué chafarle el día al resto de ciudadanos con mi cara de mierda.

La verdad que la analogía que hizo de mi rostro y medusa fue digno de admiración. La alumna había superado al maestro.

Sin perder más tiempo comencé a seguir sus instrucciones como pude, que si aplicarme pequeños puntos de base por el rostro y después esparcirla por la piel con una esponja en forma de huevo dando pequeños toques; para después aplicar el corrector de ojeras y volver a hacer lo mismo con el huevo. Menudo coñazo. Y todavía me faltaban más cosas en la lista, pero pasando… mis respetos a todas aquellas chicas que tienen la santa paciencia para maquillarse porque menudo tostón eh.

Soy un chico práctico, cuando vi que mi rostro estaba suficientemente decente, paré, no me podía permitir perder más tiempo, tengo varias líneas de metro que coger para llegar al curro y poco tiempo. Si a los transeúntes no les gusta mi rostro que miren para otro lado.

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme, tejanos negros, una camiseta blanca, un chaquetón y mis vans. Ya está, ni más ni menos. Lo que dije, soy práctico.

Salí al salón-comedor-cocina, de mi piso de veinte metros cuadrados para mirar rápidamente en el iPhone que el tiempo se me estaba echando encima, así que tendría que omitir el desayuno por el momento. Antes de tomar mis cosas tuve que ir hasta la televisión para apagarla.

"En los pisos de veinte metros cuadrados nunca pasada nada dicen ¡ja! Sí claro. Me mudo y tengo la suerte de que me viene con fantasma y todo, que se dedica a amargar la existencia subiéndome la factura de la luz. Pero aquí vamos a aprender a convivir los dos, porque yo no me mudo… ¿tú sabes lo que es buscar piso en Barcelona? Yo por esa mierda no vuelvo a pasar" – Dije en los diez pasos contados que di para apagar la tele y regresar a la mesa del comedor para coger mis cosas.

A veces hablo solo, es terapéutico.

Una vez preparado y antes de salir me doy un rápido vistazo, mi artificial cabello rojo está completamente alborotado, no tengo tiempo como para ponerme a peinarlo por lo que opto por coger un gorro que está en el colgadero de la entrada. El frío siempre es la excusa perfecta.

Salgo, cierro la puerta y al darme la vuelta me topo de frente, en el rellano de dos por dos, con el vecino asiático friki del piso de arriba, y no, no es racista porque yo también soy asiático; y yo sí puedo decirlo. Me reservó el derecho. En fin, que casi me tengo que tirar por el hueco del ascensor para que este pase cual toro en San Fermín.

"Ni un hola, ni buenos días o permiso" – Refunfuño mientras bajo por las escaleras, que podría bajar en ascensor, pero paso. Y no porque piense que el ejercicio es importante, vamos a ser realistas que vivo en un quinto, que subo y bajo las escaleras porque el ascensor del edificio en el que vivo es más viejo que mis abuelos juntos.

Desconozco cómo esa mierda ha pasado el control de calidad, que el otro día las viejas del segundo se quedaron encerradas en esa cabina que pone que es para seis, pero todos sabemos perfectamente que ahí entran dos y para ellos tienes que ser contorsionistas del Circo del Sol. En cualquier caso, que se jodan, eso les pasa por putas, el karma sabe lo que hace.

Suerte que soy alquilado y me la pela a lo grande lo que pase en el edificio.

Salgo a la calle y soy golpeado por la fresca brisa de la mañana, por estas razones vale la pena levantarse tan temprano, a estas horas Barcelona ha comenzado a penas a despertar, el aire se siente limpio, no hay mucho tráfico, ni gente correteando por las calles. Camino tranquilamente por la avenida principal que me lleva directo a Plaza España. Disfrutando del pequeño paseo antes de sumergirme en el caos del metro, escuchando a la grandiosa Kylie Minogue que a estas horas es la única que es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa. Dios bendiga Australia por darnos a semejante mujer.

Disfruto del ambiente mañanero antes de llegar a la boca de metro que hay frente a las Arenas, me permito un par de minutos para admirar la pasada de zona en la que vivo, aquí es cuando recuerdo porque vale la pena la pasta que pago por ese piso de mierda, antes hacer una inmersión de lleno en la jungla de raíles.

Bajó las escaleras, el calor que hay dentro del lugar es asfixiante y pegajosa, caminó a paso veloz sorteando a los transeúntes que vienen de un lado a otro a toda prisa, casi como si ellos y yo estuviésemos llevando a cabo una especie de ridícula danza. Finalmente llego a la parte central, donde está el control para acceder al nivel inferior, la gente viene de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, inspiro profundamente «Nada como el olor a estrés por las mañanas» pienso mientras observó a toda aquella gran maraña de desconocidos que circulan delante de mí en cuestión de segundos.

Sin más tiempo que perder me dirigió al control para hacer la cola, antes de que mi turno llegue cojo el móvil para sacarle levemente la carcasa y tomar mi tarjeta del metro, para cuando mi turno llega simplemente me limité a introducir la tarjeta para rápidamente tomarla a la vez que las puertas de cristal se hacían a los lados dejándome paso.

Pasé tranquilamente y mientras guardaba la tarjeta caminaba a uno de los extremos de la estación para descender por las grandes escaleras hacia el andén de la L3 con destino Zona Universitària. Bajé velozmente los escalones ya que vi en las pantallas que había en las paredes que faltaban apenas tres minutos para que pasase mi ferrocarril. Una vez en el andén, caminé para retirarme lo más lejos posible de toda la gente que se amontonaba en las primeras partes, el ferrocarril cuando llegase estaría ya de por sí petado y no quería parecer una sardina en lata.

Cuando decidí que me había alejado lo suficiente me detuve y dirigí la vista a las vías sin razón aparente, disfrutando tranquilamente de la música mientras veía a la gente ir de aquí para allá. Al poco tiempo pude escuchar algo que se aproximaba por mi derecha, un fuerte sonido que superaba a la música de mis auriculares.

En cuestión de segundos vi el inmenso vehículo aparecer en mi campo de visión para acto seguido detenerse gratamente a escasos metros de mí, me aproximé rápidamente mientras las puertas se abrían y la gente bajaba. Esto básicamente era como la gran sabana, no el más fuerte sino el más rápido sobrevivía, pero en vez de luchar por comida lo hacíamos por un asiento.

Una vez dentro del vagón, vislumbre por el rabillo del ojo un asiento a mi derecha, a unos cuantos metros de mí por lo que velozmente corrí a este, no como un puto maniaco, sino lo más elegante que lo podía hacer alguien para conseguir rápidamente un asiento. Además, como anécdota, una vez el ferrocarril arrancó conmigo haciendo el numerito, fue tal el impulso que cogí que pasé de largo mi asiento para estamparme de morros contra el suelo varios metros más allá.

Aun así, me levanté, con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, expresión impoluta mientras sentía el sabor de la sangre proveniente de mi dolorida lengua que me había mordido como consecuencia de la hostia que me había dado, por mencionar uno de tantos dolores. Y me agarraba con gracia a la barra que había a un lado. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero volviendo al presente, esta vez había tenido más suerte, me hallaba sentado tranquilamente, mi parada era la última por lo que tenía exactamente veinticuatro minutos para disfrutar del trayecto antes de llegar al matadero. Por lo que simplemente me apoye en la ventana mientras seguía escuchando música, ajeno a toda la realidad en la que estaba inmerso; en mi pequeño mundo, cantando a todo pulmón en mi cabeza las canciones del IPhone.

Aunque a mitad del trayecto hubo cierto revuelo un poco más adelante de mí que consiguió captar mi atención, por lo que curioso despegué la cabeza del frío cristal y levante el cuello. En el vagón de adelante se había arremolinado la gente, no podía ver mucho; por lo que para captar mejor lo que pasaba pause la música momentáneamente.

Entonces a mis oídos llegaron unos agudos alaridos que activaron de inmediato el dolor de cabeza, cual gigante dormido, para empezar a taladrar sin tregua alguna toda mi masa cerebral. Gruñí levemente mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza debido a la jaqueca.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" – Dije mientras me incorporaba un poco, aquellos chillidos agudos no paraban, parecían que estaban matando a alguien, entonces pude ver mejor de que se trataba todo cuando alguien se hizo a un lado. El origen de mi mal era un pequeño niño regordete y calvo, con la cara roja como un tomate y manchada por lágrimas y mocos que se espacian de aquí para allá.

Arrugué la cara en señal de asco.

"Acabo de pausar a Lorde, como mínimo espero que a este niño lo esté poseyendo el diablo" – Dije para mí mismo, con la mala leche aumentándome por momentos, dado que el puto niño no se callaba y nadie tenía intención de hacerlo callar; y a mí el martilleo en la cabeza se me estaba intensificando. Y eso, que había pausado a Lorde. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

Pero en contra de mis deseos no hubo ninguna posesión infernal, la pequeña albóndiga simplemente estaba teniendo una pataleta, por lo que llegué a comprender de sus malditos chillidos; y su madre por lo visto era de esas modernas que decían que era mejor ignorar, que ya el niño se cansaría.

Me desplomé sobre el asiento, con cara de pocos amigos, mis pelotas se estaban hinchando por momentos ya que nadie se dignaba a callarlo, por lo que simplemente me limité a ignorarlo subiendo el volumen; porque si iba yo la cosa no iba a acabar bien.

Suspiré abatido, todavía me quedaba camino por delante, esto sólo podía significar que el día iba a mejorar por momentos, al final acabé abstrayéndome a mí mundo de las ideas, a una realidad en la que me levantaba, iba hasta la multitud, me agachaba para tomar delicadamente al niño; y por arte de magia las puertas se abrían y yo lo lanzaba en pleno trayecto para ser rápidamente succionado por la oscuridad.

No os voy a mentir aquello me dio cierto placer, la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara era prueba de ello.

* * *

«Palau Reial» anunció la grabación del señor de megafonía mientras el vehículo se iba deteniendo suavemente.

"¡Por fin!" – Exclamé mientras me levantaba y bajaba a gran velocidad del vehículo – "Ese niño me tenía hasta la polla" – Dije mientras me acomodaba la mochila y comenzaba mi ascenso a la luz, por así decirlo.

Una vez en el exterior, de nuevo fui golpeado por la fresca brisa del ambiente, esta vez algo más fría debido a lo retirado que me encontraba del centro, caminé a paso veloz y en línea recta, y una vez atravesado un paso de peatones a unos cuantos metros de mí tenía la Facultat de Física. En mi trayecto observaba a todos los estudiantes que seguían el mismo camino que yo, aquello me recordó a mis años como universitario, emocionado, ilusionado, con ganas de comerme el mundo, unas expectativas que eran la hostia… ¡Ja! si supiesen lo que les espera.

He aprendido que mientras más bajo vueles más suave será el castañazo.

Finalmente entré en la facultat y ya en el gran hall tomé hacia la derecha, atravesando así el gran patío central que me llevo hacia la cara trasera del edificio, para comenzar a caminar entre el cuidado jardín, de resplandeciente verde «Nunca está así de cuidado, tiene que haber algo importante, pero ¿qué?» me pregunté mientras llegaba a la gran puerta de cristal del edificio departamental.

Una alta construcción hueca por dentro, con jardines interiores, y los departamentos a ambos extremos, divididos por plantas que se conectan a través de puentes, cada planta con sus respectivos despachos y salas de investigación.

Esta vez sí tomé el ascensor, mi parada era la octava planta, era divertido que a los astrofísicos nos hubieran colocado en la última planta, será para que estemos más cerca de las estrellas. O del Señor. Depende de por donde lo mires.

Salí de la cabina y caminé hacia adelante, cruzando el puente que me llevo a la otra ala de la planta, a las salas y los laboratorios, así como, despacho del personal de investigación. Andaba tranquilamente por el desértico pasillo, hasta la mitad del lugar, donde me detuve en frente de una puerta corredera.

Por el cristal opaco de la puerta podía ver luz al otro extremo, ya había gente, por inercia miré la hora y vi que todavía faltaban diez minutos para entrar, sorprendido me hallaba. Por lo que sin más, corrí la puerta y accedí a la sala, para mi sorpresa esta estaba completamente vacía, de los seis escritorios que había en el lugar, en ninguno se encontraba su respectivo ocupante.

"Curioso" – Dije mientras me quitaba los auriculares y camina hasta mi respectiva mesa, al fondo a la izquierda. Me dejé caer en la mullida silla, de lo mejor que me había dado la facultat en todo este tiempo, para luego encender la pantalla y comenzar a sacar mis cosas. Todavía tenía un par de horas antes de mi primera clase, por lo que podría adelantar mi trabajo.

De pronto la puerta corredera fue abierta de par en par y de ella salió una figura que conocía muy bien, ni muy alta ni muy baja, rubia, de tez blanca, cuerpo atlético y de bonachona cara. Sara. Mi amiga, la única que consideraba como tal desde que llegué hace ya varios años atrás.

Un cumulo de energía y alegría que era capaz, al igual que mi querida Kylie, de sacarte una sonrisa por muy mal que fuesen la cosas. Una gran amiga, confidente, digna persona a la que poder contar todas las mierdas que me pasaban sin jamás sentirme juzgado o menospreciado. Con un único defecto, quizás para algunos ya que para mí era la guinda del coctel molotov que era ella, que cuando se proponía una cosa lo hacía deberás. Pero de forma heavy.

En los pocos años que la conozco he perdido la cuenta de todas las etapas por las que ha pasado, que si deportista, que si artista, luego vegana, después ovolactovegetariana cuando lo del veganismo no cuajo; luego que si bohemia; y ahora la nueva etapa en la que se había sumergido era el espiritualismo.

Esta entro perezosamente, removiendo su humeante taza de puro café colombiano, sin edulcorar, ya que según ella el azúcar mataba el auténtico sabor de las cosas; sin percatarse de mi presencia. De pronto giro la cabeza hacia mi posición y pude ver a través del cristal de sus relucientes gafas como sus ojos se habrían de par en par.

"¡Hombre Mark!" – Dijo a toda voz – "Pero si sigues con vida"

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, lo que había dicho, ella desprendía algo que hacía que te olvidases de los problemas.

"Vivito y coleando" – Le contesté.

"Bueno lo de vivito se puede coger con pinzas, por mucho maquillaje que lleves encima nada pasa desapercibido para el ojo experto… estas horrible" – Dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa, dejaba su café y comenzaba a buscar algo. – "Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena alimentación e hidratación" – Entonces esta se aceró a mi mesa para depositar una bolsa de papel grasienta y un vaso de café de gran tamaño, blanco, de una franquicia que todos conocemos.

Al instante el olor del jamón serrano impregno mis fosas nasales, la boca se me hizo agua y mis tripas rugieron.

"¡Dios! Estas son las cosas por las que te amo con locura" – Le dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre la comida, rápidamente saqué el suculento bocadillo que ella me había traído para acto seguido darle un buen bocado. No pude evitar producir un sonido orgásmico cuando aquello choco con mis papilas.

Puede escuchar la risa de Sara. – "Anda, aliméntate mi pequeño saltamontes" – Me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar.

Devoraba mi alimento con ansias, casi al punto de atragantarme, por lo que rápidamente tomé el vaso que ella me había dado y di un sorbo, de nuevo volvía a tener otro orgasmo bucal cuando el dulce sabor de aquel matcha latte baño mi boca. Eso me hizo pensar en que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido.

"Es un alivio saber que estas bien, la última vez que te vi fue en el callejón trasero del antro en el que estábamos, te estabas enrollando con uno ahí mientras le hacías una paja" – Soltó tranquilamente, tecleando en su ordenador como si aquello fuese algo normal.

De pronto toda aquella sinfonía que estaba viviendo en mi paladar se vino abajo justo en el instante que comentó aquello, me atraganté en el acto, comencé a toser intentando sacar el cacho de pan que se me había atorrado en la glotis mientras algunas gotas de té salían despedidas.

Cuando conseguí resolver aquello, me le quedé mirando completamente enmudecido, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras mi cara comenzaba a tonarse de diversas tonalidades de rojo. –"¿Qué?" – Dijo esta cuando se percató de que la estaba viendo fijamente.

"Y tú simplemente me dejaste ahí" – Esta se encogió de hombros – "¡Eso no me vale Sara!"

"Yo que se Mark, se te veía bastante puesto en ello, no quería cortaros el rollo"

"¡Sara!" – Dije escandalizado, en cualquier momento iba a implosionar a causa de la vergüenza.

"Venga ya, como si no te acordases"

Pero esta jamás recibió respuesta.

"Te acuerdas ¿Verdad?" – Yo negué con la cabeza muy lentamente.

"¿Cuándo fue exactamente la última vez que me viste?" – Pregunté con miedo.

"El viernes no tuvimos curro, y como el jueves estabas un tanto hecho polvo decidí sacarte de fiesta ese mismo día para animarte..." – Dijo mientras involuntariamente observaba el techo y sacaba las cuentas – "Pues eso, desde el jueves por la noche no sé nada de ti"

Me escurrí en la silla, apoyando mi cabeza en una de mis manos, para dirigir mi visión a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, señor de la cañita, que lo que pensaba que sólo fue un fin de semana resultaba que había sido más. Me estremecí ante las importantes lagunas mentales que tenía en estos momentos. Esta vez la cosa sí que se me había ido de las manos.

"¿Y no se te paso por la cabeza que vete a saber tú dónde me había metido, o con quién andaba? Sara que ahora mismo mis órganos podrían estar repartidos por todo el globo terráqueo"

"No te pongas melodramático, que en todo momento supe donde estabas" – Dijo tranquilamente, quitándole hierro al asunto.

"Explícate"

Entonces esta sacó su móvil para abrir un chat entre ambos y comenzar a deslizar su dedo por la pantalla, mostrándome todos los mensajes, notas de voz e imágenes, que por lo visto le había mandado; o eso parecía, porque de nuevo no recordaba nada.

"Casi podía trazar tu recorrido por la ciudad" – Dijo divertida. – "La verdad que no eres tan errático como pensaba, es más tiene cierto comportamiento autodestructivo que te hace fácilmente predecible"

Suspiré abatido. Sólo quería que la tierra me tragase, y me escupiese hasta dentro de quinientos años como mínimo, no quería saber que ponía en aquel chat, sólo Dios podía saber que había hecho yo en todo aquel tiempo que no recordaba.

Pero tampoco me iba a dedicar a martirizarme por lo ocurrido, a lo hecho pecho, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar llorando por las esquinas, por lo que sin más hice borrón y cuenta nueva; y me dispuse a comenzar a trabajar.

"Mierda" – Dije al rato – "Puto Apple" – Con las prisas había olvidado coger el adaptador. – "Sara de casualidad ¿no tendrás un adaptador de Mac por ahí?"

"Sí" – Dijo esta mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y al poco tiempo me lanzaba el aparatito, el cual cogí perfectamente en el aire. – "Qué harías sin mí" – Comentó divertida mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Yo reí ante su comentario y una vez que había conectado el ordenador a la pantalla me puse manos a la obra con los datos de mi tesis.

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos cada uno centrado en su respectivo trabajo, hablando de vez en cuando sobre temas triviales a modo de pequeñas desconexiones de nuestras arduas tareas.

Uno de aquellos fue cuando le pedí a Sara que porque no veía un día a mi apartamento a practicar un exorcismo a ver si conseguía sacar al fantasma que habitaba en este, sabía de sobra que en lo que ella andaba metida poco tenía que ver con lo que le propuse; pero valió la pena el ver la cara que puso y la bronca que me lleve a continuación, seguido del sermón acerca del espiritualismo que por poco me noquea.

De nuevo volví a llevarme otra bronca cuando esta vio que hacía un buen rato le había dejado de prestar atención, mi profunda risa se podía escuchar por toda la habitación mientras ella me maldecía.

Al final todo acabo con ella diciendo que me mudase y que le dejase de tocar los ovarios, y yo respondiéndole que no todos se podían permitir vivir en L´Eixample; no por lo menos sin vender mi cuerpo en el mercado negro y prostituir lo poco que quedase. Ese era el razonamiento al que había llegado. Ahora entenderéis porque prefería compartir piso con un ente espectral a buscar otro.

Finalmente llegó el momento más entretenido del día, la hora en la que me tocaba ir a impartirles clases prácticas a todos aquellos pequeños hijos de la gran puta, pero que se le iba a hacer; tenía una beca que mantener y por tanto unas obligaciones.

* * *

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta del aulario, a medida que el día iba avanzando y el sol se hacía más presente me vi en la obligación de ponerme gafas de sol; todavía tenía secuelas y cualquier rayo de sol, por más ínfimo, que fuese me molestaba. Pude ver mi reflejo en una de las grandes cristaleras y daba vergüenza, parecía una de esas jubiladas ricachonas de buen porte con aquellas gafas de sol.

Puse mala cara y finalmente acabé quitándomelas, al instante cerré los ojos y un afilado pinchazo atravesó mi cabeza. Preferí esto antes de que los alumnos de primero me viesen con aquellas pintas, ya me respetaban poco como para que encima me viesen así.

Detestaba enormemente a los alumnos de primero, de por sí no soporto a las personas egocéntricas y para nada humildes, pero aquellos chiquillos con sus aires de grandeza y superioridad me llevaban a límites inimaginables. Como se nota que hace nada dejaron de amamantar, están tan verdes y les hace falta saber tanto de la vida.

Piñatas por estrenar.

Y os preguntareis si esos alumnos no son santos de mi devoción ¿qué hago yo dándoles clases? Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo, si por mi fuera les daría clase a los de cuarto; personas maduras, que demuestran interés y están igual de quemadas que yo, que comprenden exactamente como es el juego. Eso si es un placer, compartir tus conocimientos con personas iguales a ti y que de verdad están aquí porque quieren; y no con niñatos que se meten en física porque "ver estrellas está guay".

He llegado a la conclusión de que me encuentro en la posición que estoy es porque alguien en el olimpo necesitaba algo de diversión.

Finalmente acabo llegando a la correspondiente aula, respiro profundamente y me mentalizo con que son sólo unas horas antes de ser libre y entro, de pronto un enorme silencio hace acto de presencia; todos han callado nada más verme entrar, pero entonces ven de quien se trata y el parloteo vuelve a llenar todo el lugar, más alto, más vivido.

Los treinta pares de ojos que en un principio se habían posicionado sobre mí se dispersan, mejor, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Hago mi camino tranquilo, sin preocupación, hasta la tarima que hay al frente del aula, subo a esta y me dirijo a la mesa que hay justo en el centro para conectar el pendrive y así acceder a los archivos. Pincho en la carpeta que pone « _Clases de mierda_ », justo la que está al lado de « _Datos hijos de puta_ », y abro el _pdf_ que tengo preparado.

Me enderezo y observo las gradas, casi nadie me está prestando atención, salvo diez personas a lo sumo, los que de verdad están aquí porque quieren, estos me dirigen una sonrisa la cual les devuelvo, ellos también entienden la situación y les molesta. Agradezco el feedback. Estos son los únicos que van a aprobar conmigo.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención del gallinero, como esperaba nadie capta la llamada de atención, por lo que sin más preparo mis labios y emito un fuerte y estridente silbido que pilla de sorpresa a todo el mundo.

De nuevo los treinta pares de ojos vuelven a estar fijos en mí, yo estoy mirándolos divertido, sonriente por un momento, antes de entrar en acción. Tengo su atención, hora de empezar con las prácticas de cálculo diferencial.

"Muy bien" – Dije para comenzar a andar tranquilamente por la tarima – "Hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto, como sabéis la fecha del primer parcial está cerca, por ello vamos a hacer un pequeño control" – Esperé un par de segundos, los miré de reojo, me fue tan gratificante ver como sus caras se deformaban.

De pronto una mano se levantó, perteneciente a un chico de la clase, el típico macho alfa con ansias por ser el centro atención. Hice un gesto con mi cabeza para darle la palabra, no me sabía su nombre, tampoco era que me importase mucho.

"Pero Mark" – Dijo, aquello me rechinó, no me importaba que me tuteasen, pero dirigirse a mí con una actitud como si fuésemos colegas; aquello sí que no lo pasaba – "No deberían habernos avisado con antelación" – Se quejó este.

Ay, los universitarios de hoy en día estaban tan acostumbrados a que les diesen las cosas masticadas.

"¿Tú nombre es?"

"Pablo" – Me contesto esté, sonriente, orgulloso de que fuese al primero de la clase al que le preguntase su nombre en todo este tiempo que llevábamos. Si él supiese.

"De acuerdo… pues verás Pablo, como está establecido en la guía docente de la asignatura, que supongo que te habrás leído, el profesor de prácticas cuando considere pertinente puede realizar simulacros con el objetivo de que los alumnos reciban un feedback acerca de su desempeño ¿Cierto?" – Dije ahora haciendo contacto visual con él.

"Sí cierto" – Me respondió ciertamente apenado.

"Esto no lo hago por mí sino por vosotros, para que sepáis como de bien lo estáis haciendo para superar la asignatura" – Hable ahora dirigiéndome al resto de la clase. – "Por lo que ahora, si no hay más preguntas, empecemos… por favor guardar vuestros manuales de ejercicios y sacad un folio en blanco"

Acto seguido tomé mi puntero láser y cambié de diapositiva.

"Los tres ejercicios que haremos hoy son muy parecidos a los que entrarán en el parcial, pero tranquilidad que, seguro que os saldrán bien, habréis ido practicando" – Les comuniqué mientras ponía el primero de ellos.

Mentira, más de la mitad de los aquí presentes no hacían los problemas necesarios para llevar la asignatura al día o directamente ni los hacían. Además, yo también había pecado, digamos que escogí los más complicados que encontré, aquellos que no son específicos del tema, sino que necesitan de todo el conocimiento aprendido. Pero soy de los que piensan que sí partimos de un umbral alto después podrás hacer frente a otros más bajos.

"Cada problema deberéis hacerlo en un máximo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, si queréis hacerlos todos, es una recomendación, ya cada cual reparte el tiempo como consideré más conveniente… ¿Empezamos?" – Contesté con cierto cinismo.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, ojeando tranquilamente mis redes sociales, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para echarle un ojo a mis alumnos, aquellas caras de frustración acompañada de cierta resignación me daban la vida. Tal vez me había pasado un poco, pero luego recordaba que si estaban aquí tenían que esperar lo inesperable, y se me pasaba.

De pronto el temporizador de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacando bruscamente a todos de su estado de concentración – "¡Tiempo!" – Dije mientras saltaba de la mesa.

De pronto un buen humor me había inundado, haciendo que se me olvidase por completo mi deplorable estado anímico.

"Manos fuera de los papeles" – Dije divertido mientras daba una rápida ojeada a todos los presentes, gozándome las diversas caras que ponían, con aquel rápido sondeo ya podía saber cómo había ido a la cosa. Y pensar que todavía faltaban dos más. – "Muy bien ¿quién de los aquí presentes tiene los suficientes cojones u ovarios para responder al problema?"

Un silencio sepulcral lo inundó todo, nadie se atrevía a hacer contacto visual conmigo, las miradas iban para todos lados, intentaban pasar desapercibidos; me mordí el labio inferior ciertamente emocionado. Por fin podía saber que se sentía cuando se estaba a este otro lado.

Entonces me percaté de que el mencionado macho alfa me estaba mirando fijamente, retándome, pobre no sabía en dónde se había metido. – "Pablo ¿te atreves?" – Dije indiferente.

Este me dio una media sonrisa, vacilante, se acomodó en su asiento, tomo sus operaciones, carraspeo levemente, listo para su gran momento.

"Un momento" – Le interrumpí justo cuando abrí la boca para decirlo. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a los interruptores para encender las luces encima del gran pizarrón que ocupaba toda una pared, para acto seguido tomar una tiza.

Entonces volví a encararle, levanté mi brazo en señal para que tomase la tiza y esta vez fue mi turno de darle una media sonrisa – "Adelante"

Su perfecta y arrogante expresión se descompuso por un momento.

"¿Ahí delante?"

Yo asentí – "Es más quiero que nos vayas explicando paso a paso mientras lo representas, para que tus compañeros te puedan ir siguiendo"

Este respiró profundamente para acabar levantándose, acceder al pasillo central y bajar poco a poco las escaleras, y finalmente llegar a mí para darle la tiza.

"Todo tuyo" – Dije mientras pasaba a su lado, para bajar y caminar hasta una de las gradas donde tomé asiento al lado de alguien random, « _¿qué tal?»_ le dije haciendo un leve contacto visual antes de centrar toda mi atención, cual niño en su primer día en el zoológico, sobre el verdadero espectáculo. Mi joven pupilo me observaba fijamente por lo que al final tuve que hacerle una señal para que comenzara.

Y así dio comienzo a diez minutos de explicación en que la verdad podría haber dejado pasar el tonto fallo que tuvo, que cualquiera puede tener, pero dada su actitud arrogante, en la que cada dos por tres estaba metiendo bromas de mal gusto. Yo soy el primero que hace bromas y tiene una actitud poco seria, pero la cuestión es que hay determinados momentos, y este no era uno de ellos.

Cuando finalizo se giró hacia mí para volver a dedicar otra de esas pedantes sonrisas.

Sin más me levanté en silencio y caminé de nuevo a mi sitio – "Está mal" – Dije indiferente mientras subía a la tarima.

Este se había quedado estupefacto, miraba a la ecuación y seguido a mí, repetida veces, sin poder creérselo; lo entiendo después de lo que cuesta hacer una de esas dichosas cosas que te digan que está mal no sienta nada bien. Pero así es la vida.

Antes de que se pudiese a replicar, porque por su mirada vi que iba a comenzar la fase de negación le hice una señal para que me diese la tiza; una vez que lo hizo, camine por todo aquel laborioso proceso hasta situarme a la mitad de este y sin contemplación alguna borré con el dorso de la mano el elevado al cuadrado que había para sustituirlo por un simple elevado al cubo.

"Una pena, lo estabas haciendo bien, pero por obvias razones ya todo lo que está a mi derecha está mal" – Dije mientras volvía a ojear su trabajo, indiferente – "Puedes tomar asiento"

Me di media vuelta – "¿Quién me puede dar el resultado?"

Entonces pude ver como alguien levantaba un poco la mano, más bien un dedo – "¿Qué es eso? Un apéndice levantado" – Inquirí mientras entrecerraba los ojos para discernir mejor de que se trataba. – "Más arriba, no lo veo"

La verdad que había sido un poco serio, pero la chica que lo estaba haciendo era la de aquellos pocos que valían la pena, además estaba teniendo las agallas de responder, puntos a su favor.

Esta finalmente levantó el brazo.

"Bien, así me gusta, ¿tú nombre?"

"Miriam" – Contestó esta algo tímida.

"¿Eres capaz de darnos la respuesta?" – Ella asintió – "Adelante"

"Es cero" – Me respondió y todo volvió a sumirse en silencio.

Ella se me quedo mirando, expectante por mi respuesta. La cual tardó un poco, que se le va a hacer me gusta darle emoción a las cosas.

"Correcto" – Le respondí, entonces pude ver como respiraba aliviada – "¿Te crees capaz de explicarnos por qué?" – Le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos, retándola, pero no para hacérselo pasar mal, sino porque quería que de verdad lo hiciera, tenía potencial; por lo que en todo momento intenté transmitirle confianza.

Al principio esta se quedó callada, pero finalmente accedió con cierta emoción.

"¡Estupendo!" – Dije feliz mientras me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a borrar la mierda que había hecho el otro. – "Adelante"

Me hice a un lado para dejarle el protagonismo, algo que me llamó la atención fue que ella jamás se trajo sus hojas con los cálculos, al principio se quedó un poco quieta, seguramente mentalizándose de cómo iba a empezar.

"Puedes comenzar" – Le indiqué.

Entonces esta comenzó a exponer todo lo que había hecho en la pizarra, era una chica con un precioso acento andaluz, que comenzó a explicar pasa a paso todo lo que había hecho rebosante de energía y sonriente, yendo de aquí para allá, señalando de un lado a otro, comentando de forma divertida los procedimientos. Cosa que gustó a la clase y a mí. Por lo que rápidamente comencé a hacerle preguntas, « _¿por qué esa ecuación? ¿por qué era mejor determinada cosa con respecto a otra? Etc_.», pero no con la intención de pillarla, sino de forma distendida, como si estuviésemos teniendo una charla amena en una terraza.

Ambos nos reíamos, nos gastábamos bromas, le cuestionaba y ella a mí. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Hasta que finalmente el timbre terminó sonando, justo para cuando ella acabo.

Antes de que todos comenzaran a recoger sus cosas, le di un aplauso que fue seguido por el resto de la clase, se lo había ganado.

"Muy bien hasta aquí la clase, espero que os haya servido para reflexionar" – Les dije a todos antes de ir yo también a recoger mis cosas.

«¿Por qué la universidad siempre compra lo más barato?» inquirí exasperado al ver que el ordenador había colapsado y no me dejaba sacar el pendrive. Maldito cacharro. – "A la mierda" – Dije mientras me agachaba y sacaba de una el dispositivo.

De pronto comencé a escuchar un escándalo, un montón noes a toda voz, me levanté preocupado para encontrarme con la gran mayoría de la clase observándome expectantes, como si acábese de cometer una locura. ¿Todo aquello había sido porque no extraje de forma segura el pendrive?... por favor, ni que hubiese dinamitado el edificio.

* * *

"¿Qué tal tu día?" – Me pregunto Sara.

Ya habíamos almorzado y ahora ambos nos encontrábamos reposando tranquilamente en el césped de la facultat, disfrutando del sol que hacía antes de tener que volver al curro, ella sentada con sus piernas estiradas y yo acostado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos.

"Pues verás" – Le conteste después de dar un buen trago de agua, todavía necesitaba recuperar líquidos ya que todavía seguía sudando alcohol. – "Esperaba volver a tener una clase de mierda con esos insoportables, es más hoy como no me encontraba de buen humor necesitaba putear a alguien para así sentirme mejor"

"Y obviamente les toco aquellos pobres desgraciados la lotería" – Dijo mientras jugaba con mis rojizos cabellos.

"Totalmente, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"No fue del todo como me esperaba… bueno sabía que la gran mayoría no iba a tener pajolera idea de los ejercicios que les propuse, es más hubo uno, el típico macho alfa, que me lo puso a huevo y acabe desquitándome con él. Pero, y aquí viene lo interesante, hubo una chica que fue todo lo contrario, al principio estaba algo tímida, pero nada que con un pequeño empujón no se solucionase"

"¿Era buena?"

"¡Oh Sara! Si la hubieses visto, era la hostia, sin apoyo alguno comenzó a resolverlo, además estaba tan llena de energía, se notaba que aquello le gustaba, que quería más, estaba realmente feliz… un diamante en bruto"

"Alguien que te recordó a ti" – Me comentó.

Y de pronto, deje de gesticular, me quede en silencio, lo único que se oía era la suave brisa meciendo los árboles. Algo en mí se revolvió, un desgarrador nudo se formó en mi garganta, en cuestión de segundos cientos de recuerdos vinieron a mí cabeza. Cerré los ojos en un ejercicio de autocontrol. Rápidamente los ahuyente. No era necesario pasar por aquello ahora.

"Sí" – Le respondí secamente y rápidamente me arrepentí. Había generado una tonta tensión.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento sus caricias se detuvieron.

"Oye, cuéntame, al final qué paso con aquel chico, el escoses"

No pude evitar bufar – "Las cosas no terminaron de cuajar, qué se le va a hacer"

Os resumo la historia, hace tiempo en un congreso de astrofísica en Edimburgo conocí a cierto astrofísico de cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar, era un joven investigador, un par de años mayor que yo. Descubrimos que ambos éramos de Glasgow, por ahí fue que empezamos a hablar, teníamos ciertos gustos en común; pero tampoco gran cosa.

Estuvimos toda la semana que duro el congreso hablando, conociéndonos, el me invitó una noche a cenar antes de yo regresar a Barcelona y al fina acabamos besándonos. Pero no llegamos a más.

Aun así, mantuvimos el contacto, yo cuando iba a Glasgow a ver a mi gata, y a mi hermana de paso, total estaban las dos en el mismo lugar; pues aprovechaba de quedar con él. Tal vez las primeras veces que nos vimos no pasó nada, pero ya las siguientes nuestros encuentros acabaron en la cama.

Y bueno, al final por ciertas razones, que voy a contar a continuación, lo nuestro si se le puede decir así no llegó a buen puerto.

"Qué pena, se te veía bastante entusiasmado con aquello"

"Ya bueno, el problema fue que yo quería una cosa y él quería otra, nuestro error fue jamás sentarnos a hablar y ver qué de verdad queríamos, además él comenzó a presionarme diciendo que no era suficiente con Facetime y los encuentros "furtivos" que teníamos"

"Y eso te echo para atrás" – Añadió ella y yo asentí.

"Sí, porque yo sinceramente estaba bien con lo que había, ni más ni menos, pero por lo visto para él no era suficiente; y bueno después de las discusiones que tuvimos yo actué mal porque comencé a pasar de él y este comenzó a presionarme más y más. Al final acabamos teniendo unas discusiones un tanto acaloradas" – Hice una pausa – "Después de un tiempo le pedí disculpas por lo que había hecho, intenté ir de buenas, sabía que las cosas no se iban a arreglar, pero quería dejarlo lo mejor posible. Que todo aquello bueno que habíamos tenido no se acabará yendo por la borda"

"¿Y?"

"Fue a peor Sara, era como si se le hubiese virado la cabeza, comenzó a actuar de una forma horrible, me escribió cosas que al principio me hirieron pero que acabé viendo después que eran por puro resentimiento. Lo peor de todo era que quería hacerme ver que yo era el único culpable en todo aquello, que todo lo malo que pasó había sido única y exclusivamente por mí"

"Menudo capullo"

"Y tanto, pero aquello me permitió ver el lado oscuro que tenía, que no era para nada moco de pavo"

"El universo es sabio Mark, nos guía y nos pone en el camino correcto, sólo que nosotros tenemos que verlo"

Me reí por lo que me dijo, pero en cierta forma me reconforto – "Sí, el universo es sabio"

Y así ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Por cierto" – Dije pasado un rato más – "Ya es hora de ir volviendo a currar ¿no?"

"Deberíamos" – Me comentó, pero se ve que ninguno tenía ganas de ir.

"Vamos" – Le dije antes de que se nos hiciera tarde – "Vayamos y aparentemos que hacemos algo" – Y acto seguido me levanté.

Ella se rio mientras imitaba mi acción – "Por cierto, toma esto" – Y entonces vi cómo se quitaba el colgante que llevaba para ponérmelo.

"¿Y esto?" – Le pregunté mientras tomaba el cristal de color rosa palo y lo observaba curioso para luego mirarla a ella de la misma manera.

"Es un cuarzo rosa"

"Eso ya lo sé"

"Tiene muchas propiedades y de entre estas, sirve como protección contra las malas energías"

"¿Protección contra malas energías? ¿De qué me tengo que proteger?"

"Verás, esta mañana mientras tú no estabas vino cierta persona a buscarte, pero como no te encontró me dejó el recado de que te avisara"

"¿Quién Sara?"

Entonces esta me miró divertida – "Satanás quiere verte"

"Mierda" – Dije desde lo más profundo de mi ser – "¿Qué coño querrá ahora la doña?"

"Eso sólo lo descubrirás cuando vayas a verla"

"A lo mejor no tuvo suficiente con lo de la semana pasada y va a rematarme" – Dije en voz alta mientras caminamos de regreso al edificio departamental.

Una vez en la respectiva planta me despido de Sara para tomar el camino en sentido contrario, a la otra ala, donde me espera Satán. Me dirijo a paso lento, demorándome lo máximo posible, disfrutando de los momentos antes de entrar a la puerta que esta al final del pasillo y pasado un tiempo acabe tirándome por la ventana.

Finalmente llega la hora de la verdad, estoy justo delante del tablón de contrachapado, elevo poco a poco mi brazo, sinceramente no quiero hacerlo; pero no me queda otra. Además, es mejor salir cuanto antes de aquí. Por lo que de una vez acabo llamando a la puerta.

Espero un poco y entonces escucho « _adelante_ », suspiro y entonces abro la puerta. A medida que esta se va haciendo a un lado la imagen de aquel despacho, dueño de mis pesadillas, de paredes melocotón, muebles de un intenso color caoba, perfectamente organizado y pulcro; aparece delante de mí. Entonces la mujer que está en la mesa del frente gira levemente su cara de su trabajo.

"Ah Ferguson, eres tú" – Me dice indiferente para seguir con lo suyo.

Yo camino hasta pararme delante de las sillas, esta vuelve a girar un poco la cabeza para hacerme una seña con los ojos de que puedo tomar asiento, muevo con cuidado una de estas, no quiero rayarle la tarima, y acto seguido tomo asiento. Me posicionó con la espalda recta, las piernas cerradas y las manos sobre mi regazo. Cuando estas delante de un león la apariencia lo es todo.

Guardo silencio, la observó teclear en su iMac, los anillos de sus dedos parecen pequeñas campanitas chocando las unas con los otras cada vez que un digito pulsa una tecla. Cuando la he observado lo suficiente doy una rápida pasada al despacho, recordando todas las veces que he soñado prenderle fuego a este sitio, un infalible mantra que empleo cuando vengo a ver a Satanás.

Entonces mis ojos se posicionan al frente del escritorio, a la pequeña figura de cerámica de hada de los bosques que me observa fijamente con esos pequeños y espeluznantes ojitos negros. Me revuelvo en mi asiento cuando recuerdo que el lugar está plagado de esas cosas y todas apunta hacia mí.

Al cabo de cinco minutos su alteza decide que ya me ha hecho esperar lo suficiente y entonces gira su resplandeciente silla de cuero negro para quedar frente a mí. Trago grueso. Estoy en las entrañas de la bestia.

Esta me observa con aquellos saltones ojos marrones consecuencia de lo chupada que tiene la cara, piel de un color moreno achicharrado, pómulos caídos, grandes bolsas en los ojos. Marcadas arrugas por todas partes. Resultado de las desorbitadas cantidades de cigarrillos que consume al día.

Vamos que desprende salud la doña.

"Sara me comentó que quería verme" – Contestó asemejándome a una máquina.

"Sí, verás, como habrás podido notar por el campus dentro de poco se celebrará un importante congreso, vendrán distintos ponentes y personas de relevancia, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional" – Me comentó. Así que era eso, de ahí el lavado de cara a las instalaciones, al final todo en esta vida son apariencias.

"¿Y la razón por la que quiere…"

"Déjame acabar" – Me interrumpió esta mientras levantaba la palma de su mano en señal de que guardase silencio.

"Cómo te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras" - «¿cómo que interrumpirla? Pero si se había quedado callada mirándome con esos ojos de chihuahua que tiene… paso» pensé – "Es una oportunidad para llamar la atención de la comunidad, incluso poder hacerse un hueco en ella"

"Entiendo" – En realidad no.

"Por esa razón como tu directora de tesis me gustaría que hicieses una pequeña ponencia, algo que permita ver que en la Autónoma tenemos un gran nivel, que presentes algunas de las cosas que has estado haciendo en tu tesis acerca de los agujeros negros y la teoría de cuerdas. Por eso te hice venir, intenté contactarte la semana pasada" – Me dijo- "Incluso tomé momentos de mi finde de semana para ello" - Añadió. Vaya que amable ¿Debería agradecérselo? – "Pero nada era como si te hubiese tragado la tierra"

Si supiese que en realidad sería al revés y no precisamente estaba tragando tierra…. Espera… ¿Eso ha sonado con segundas intenciones?

En fin. Esta se acaba riendo por el chistoso comentario que ha hecho, o por lo menos lo intenta, y yo le sonrió un poco, haciendo como si le sigo el juego, intentando disimular mi incomodidad. Suplicando que cerrase la boca, la vista de su encía putrefacta iba a conseguir que devolviese mi almuerzo aquí mismo.

"¿Y para cuándo sería?"

"Para la semana que viene, el martes, en el Palau de Congressos de Barcelona"- Guay me pilla cerca de casa… un momento ¿Ha dicho martes?"

"Pero apenas es poco más de una semana, básicamente una semana y un día, y ya estamos a lunes, tengo que seleccionar de lo que voy a hablar, organizar los datos, limpiarlos, hacer el powerpoint, redactar el speech; prepararme el speech, calcular el tiempo, revisarlo todo, volver a prepararme el speech; comprarme ropa" – Le comencé a enumerar esas cosas y otras muchas más, me iba a quedar sin dedos y pasaba de usar los suyos para seguir enumerando mi lista que seguro pillaba cáncer de piel.

"Bueno, sé perfectamente que tendrás tiempo para ello"

"Que también tengo clases que dar ¿Recuerda?"

"Encontraras la manera" – Me dijo sin más.

Aquello me provoco un tic en el ojo, pero cuando estaba punto de responderle ella simplemente se giró y siguió con lo suyo. Supongo que ya había dado por finalizada la reunión.

Sin más me retire.

* * *

"¿Hay un congreso?" – Me comentó Sara posicionándose al lado mío. – "¿Y yo por qué no me he enterado?"

Fue lo último que escuché de ella, ya que estaba muy concentrado leyendo en la página oficial del congreso todo acerca del evento, la doña no mentía, era una ocasión especial; muchos nombres de reputados astrofísicos aparecían en él. Investigadores de gran fama a los cuales yo idolatraba y seguía desde que me había sumergido hace ya varios años en este mundo.

Aquello hizo que el niño pequeño que había en mí renaciera un poco, yo leía todas las investigaciones que habían hecho estas personas, me sabía su curriculum y trayectoria de " _pe-a-pa_ ". En pocas palabras aquellas personas eran para mí lo que es Iron man o algún otro de los vengadores para un niño pequeño.

Y sólo el hecho de pensar que iba a tener la posibilidad no sólo de asistir a sus ponencias sino también de que yo iba a dar una a la cual estos asistirían, que escucharían y, quién sabe, a lo mejor tener algún debate; era un sueño para mí.

En pocas palabras me iba a correr vivo.

Por ello aquella noche cuando llegué a mí piso de veinte metros cuadrados hecho polvo, agotado, y me deje caer en mi cama, a diferencia de otras veces en las que me quedaba comiendo techo, pensando en por qué todavía no me había volado la cabeza hasta quedar dormido; esta no fue así.

Algo dentro de mí comenzó a burbujear, una emoción que hacía tiempo que no sentía, ilusión… hacía mucho que las cosas no me ilusionaban, el bucle en que se había sumido todo había hecho que la perdiese.

Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico ahí estaba de vuelta, inundando mi cuerpo como un caballo salvaje indomable, mi mente comenzó a recrear mil y un escenarios posibles con respecto a los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, cada uno más excitante y emocionante que el anterior.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risilla, me había sumido en un gozo inmensurable que escapaba a mi control, y aunque una pequeña parte dentro de mí me decía que aquello no era bueno; rápidamente la calle. Hacia tanto, pero tanto tiempo que no sentía felicidad, o algo parecido a aquello, que fui débil y preferí embriagarme de esta.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a inundarme, lo que había comenzado como un día horrible poco a poco fue dando un giro inesperable en los acontecimientos y eso en cierta medida era abrumante, hacía tiempo que nada así me pasaba. Pero no me iba a mortificar, de nuevo iba a volver a luchar como tanta otras veces había hecho antes; iba a lograrlo.

Antes de dormirme completamente algo vino a mi mente, un pequeño recuerdo, de alguien muy especial para mí, una frase que ella me decía a cada rato cuando yo estaba por darme por vencido.

" _Recuerda Mark, las tormentas no son para siempre"_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **(** _ **Into the blue**_ **)**

La música de mis auriculares estaba a bastante alta, casi hasta el punto de destrozarme el canal auditivo, pero poco me importaba aquello, es más lo agradecía, un dolor que me permitiese obviar, aunque fuese por un mísero segundo la mierda que estaba pasando.

Miré por un momento la boca de metro que tenía en frente de mí y suspiré, entonces llevé mi vista hacia la derecha, a las dos grandes torres que se alzaban a varios metros de distancia de mí y más allá de estas a Montjüic; donde se halla el complejo de la Expo del veintinueve. Más concretamente el lugar donde se hallaba el Palau de Congressos de Barcelona.

El lugar al que tendría que estar preparándome para ir.

Dándole una última mirada a aquel lugar antes de volver a mirar a la boca de metro y suspirar esta vez a causa de la resignación. Sin más, a paso desganado, comencé mi trayecto hacia los andenes.

Y os preguntareis ¿Mark qué demonios haces yendo a un sitio cuya ubicación aún no nos has revelado cuando deberías estar preparándote para tu gran y alucinante momento delante de la comunidad científica?

Pues eso mis queridos lectores es algo que os contaré con gusto, pero que os lo iré revelando a cuenta gotas sólo con el objetivo de mantener un hype que se desinfla por sí solo.

Para ello tendremos que remontarnos a mediados de la semana pasada, una semana cuanto menos movidita en la que el estrés, ansiedad y emoción iban de la mano, días antes de conocer el nuevo batacazo que me tenía preparada la vida.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Mire la hora en la esquina superior derecha de mi portátil, el reloj marcaba las doce en punto de la noche, los ojos se me cerraban cada vez más y más por lo que me di suaves palmadas en la cara a ver si conseguía espabilarme, aunque fuese algo. Para poco después acabar tirando de toda la piel hacia abajo mientras me quejaba en señal de frustración por no poder lograrlo.

Entonces me deje caer golpeando mi frente contra la mesa.

"¡Auch!" – Me queje desganado, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Había calculado mal la fuerza.

La semana estaba siendo terrible momentos, había tenido que hacer horas extras cubriendo las clases que le tocaban a Sara, la muy burra se había intoxicado comiendo aguacates. Y mira que se lo dije, si un señor por muy amable que sea te vende fruta de dudosa calidad desde su camioneta tú no lo aceptas… pero ella que no, que aquello era una oferta que no podía dejar pasar dado el precio de los aguacates en el mercado y la inflación que estaban teniendo.

Al final había sido tan cabezota que se los compró… al día siguiente fue ingresada de urgencia para un lavado de estómago, y yo tenía que ir detrás arreglando su desastre. Pero que se la va a hacer es mi amiga y la quiero.

Pero volviendo al meollo de la cuestión, entre las horas que me correspondían a parte de las extras, mi propio trabajo de la tesis que no podía dejar de lado y el hecho que la muy hija de puta de la Montserrat; A.K.A, la reina de las hadas me había usado como su esclavo para corregir los exámenes de una de sus asignaturas. En mi vida había visto tantos papeles juntos y menos aún todas las burradas que habían plasmadas en estos.

Ahora entiendo porque la doña esta tan amargada, no debe ser fácil gastar tu energía vital en educar a retrasados mentales como aquellos.

Pero recopilando, todo se me había acumulado y apenas había tenido tiempo para trabajar en la maldita exposición que tenía que hacer la semana que viene, por ello verme aquí a las tantas de las noches currando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Por lo menos había conseguido sacar tiempo de donde no lo tenía para hacer un vaciado de información con el que estuviese conforme, por lo que ya una vez con esta preparada el siguiente objetivo era diseñar la presentación.

Y eso era en lo que me hallaba en estos momentos, para la hora que me había sido concedida había calculado un total de veinticinco diapositivas, quince de información y diez de apoyo audiovisual. Por lo que ahora me hallaba pasando información de un lado a otro, resumiéndola, pegando imágenes y videos, haciendo que los textos quedasen perfectamente colocados y espaciados al milímetro; que la letra no fuese ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, hacer las diapositivas simples, llamativas, pero no recargadas; siempre con el objetivo de que fuesen entendibles y elegantes.

Que se le va a hacer, soy una persona muy perfeccionista para determinados asuntos y este es uno de ellos, pero después de todo en mi campo es necesario; ya que en un estanque a rebosar de peces donde todos tienen algo que contar si no tienes una marca, una seña de identidad por más pequeña que sea; nadie te escuchará.

Y ya puedes tener un trabajo de la hostia, haber descubierto vida en otro planeta, un universo paralelo o la mismísima cura para el cáncer; que si no destacas nadie te prestara la más mínima atención.

"Necesito un café" – Dije mientras me entallaba los ojos, la presentación tenía que estar hoy sí o sí, necesitaba el finde semana para preparar el speech y ensayarlo.

Me levanté y salí de la sala, el pasillo estaba completamente desierto y a pesar de haber estado muchas veces currando hasta tarde jamás había conseguido acostumbrarme a la soledad que albergaba este lugar. Caminé despacio, escuchando como mis pisadas resonaban, el único sonido que me acompañaba en el corto paseo nocturno hasta la máquina de café.

Metí un euro, tecleé mis preferencias y mientras la máquina hacia su magia yo me recargué en la pared al lado de esta, cerrando los ojos, necesitaba desconectar, aunque fuese un par de minutos; sólo un momento.

Cuando la máquina dejo de hacer ruidos supe que mi bebida ya estaba lista, abrí los ojos con pesadez a la vez que expiraba con fastidio, tomé el café, su calor se agradecía, la facultad no era que fuese precisamente cálida. Y muy a mi pesar me puse en marcha al departamento, a un paso bastante lento, mientras removía mi bebida con parsimonia.

Una vez de regreso, senté mi culo en la silla y me deje caer hacia atrás mientras me llevaba una mano a mi desordenado cabello para suspirar, entonces me acomodé y volví a mirar la pantalla – "Venga de nuevo a la acción" – Acto seguido le di un sorbo al café – "Esta mierda está asquerosa" – Dije mientras ponía cara de asco y mi cuerpo entero se erizaba. Al menos aquello había conseguido espabilarme un poco.

De pronto una notificación de Facetime apareció en un extremo de la pantalla, produciendo un estridente sonido y en el identificador aparecía el nombre de Sara con una imagen de perfil de su sonriente cara apachurrada a un brik de vino del Mercadona. Que se le va a hacer, somos pobres, pero con clase.

Rápidamente contesté la videollamada preocupado, al instante me apareció su cara a un lado de la pantalla – "¿Sara ocurre algo?"

"Mark ¡tengo hambre!" – Me contestó a toda voz.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

"Voy a colgar"

"¡Qué! ¡No, no, no! Mark no me puedes dejar desamparada"

"¿Qué no? Mira como lo hago" – Dije mientras llevaba el puntero a la cruz.

"Ferguson como te atrevas a pulsar ese bo…"

Finalmente acabé pulsando.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, di un nuevo sorbo a aquel petróleo, puse cara de asco, y me predispuse a seguir adelante; pero de nuevo volví a aparecer otra notificación, puse los ojos en blanco, no me quedaba otra que contestarle, sino iba a seguir jodiendo.

Pinche y de nuevo su cara apareció.

"Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta Ferguson"

"Si me diesen dinero cada vez que alguien dice eso ahora mismo sería rico, bueno dime ¿qué quieres? Que estoy ocupado"

"Como ¿que qué quiero? Pues comida obviamente"

"Y qué quieres que haga yo, todavía no hemos evolucionado como especie como para poder teletransportarnos y llevarte sustento" – Le contesté mientras me apoyaba indiferente sobre la mesa.

"Habremos evolucionado como especie el día que dejemos de necesitar cagar, cuando llegué ese día sí que habremos avanzado"

Se hizo el silencio por un momento.

"A veces tu razonamiento es abrumador" – Le dije serio, rompiendo el silencio.

"Lo sé, suele pasar, pero al caso Mark, que los malditos médicos no me han dado nada de comer en más de veinticuatro horas, estoy que me subo por las paredes"

"¿Y qué esperabas? No haberte comido todo aquel paquete de aguacates de dudosa procedencia, es un milagro que sólo haya sido una intoxicación y no algo peor"

"Tener amigos para esto" – Se quejó y entonces esta movió la cámara haciendo que me fijase en su alrededor.

"Un momento ¿te has fugado de tu habitación?"

"Uhm… puede" – Me dijo haciéndose la tonta.

"¡Sara!" – La regañé.

"¡Lo siento! Pero estaba desesperada, el Wifi a penas funciona en este hospital, no tengo megas para el Netflix y me estaba muriendo de inanición; tenía que hacer algo. Buscarme comida" – Dramatizo.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" – Le pregunté curioso prestándole ahora más atención. Esto me iba a interesar.

"Obviamente mal" – Me contestó.

"Venga ya, no puede ser para tanto"

"Mark que llevó una hora dando vueltas como un pollo descabezado" – Como respuesta di un silbido de sorpresa – "Sí mi niño, lo que estas oyendo, una hora… que o sea fue más fácil burlar al personal sanitario que encontrar la puta cafetería"

"Sara que lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir las indicaciones"

"¡¿Y qué coño crees qué he hecho!?"

"No grites que te van a pillar"

"Ah tranquilo" – Dijo sin preocupación alguna – "Esto de la crisis la verdad que está jodido, el hospital debe estar trabajando bajo mínimos porque en el tiempo que llevo no me he cruzado con nadie; es más estuve haciendo muecas a una cámara de seguridad como diez minutos a ver si pasaba algo, pero nada. Creo que están para aparentar"

"Qué mal no"

"Sí mi niño" – Dijo – "Pero al caso, Mark estoy hasta lo que viene a ser los ovarios, este puto sitio es horrible, siento que en cualquier momento se va a producir un brote infeccioso, voy de un lado para otro con el trasero al aire, lo tengo congelado, y arrastrando esta mierda que me tiene harta" – Entonces me enseño el atril para el suero – "No me arranco las vías porque dios es grande"

"Señor de la cañita, Sara es increíble que yo vaya a decir esto, pero estas exagerando las cosas, melodramática"

"Mark cómo no voy a estar así si siguiendo las malditas flechas he acabado antes en la morgue que en la puñetera cafetería" – No pude evitar poner cara de disgusto, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Haciendo que me removiera en mi asiento. – "Dios no sé en qué estaba pensando yo cuando sé que mi sentido de la orientación brilla por su ausencia"

"Venga no desesperes, que seguro encuentras el camino"

"Eso espero… a todo esto, ¿qué demonios haces todavía en la Facultat?"

"Currando hija mía, porqué sino iba a estar aquí, esa exposición me está trayendo por el camino de la amargura"

"¡Hostias tienes razón! Jo Mark no te he agradecido el que me cubrieses, eres un sol de persona la verdad que sí"

"Para eso estamos" – Le dije mientras me dejaba caer en mi asiento exhausto.

"Si es que al final dentro de todas esas capaz de sarcasmo y odio se encuentra un amor de personita" – No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

"Oye ¿por qué no descansas?, que de verdad necesitas relajarte un poco… ¡ya sé!, por qué no abres una pestaña privada en el Safari y vas a una de esas páginas… tú ya sabes… tienes el despacho para ti solo; nadie te va a molestar"

"Sara no me voy a hacer una paja en el despacho, no tengo esos fetiches, además he llegado a un momento de mi vida en el que dolorosamente masturbarme ya no me causa ningún placer"

"Oh dios mío, que mal estamos" – Yo asentí en respuesta.

"Así que lo que voy a hacer ahora es seguir trabajando en este PowerPoint"

"Vale, te dejo entonces"

"¡No espera! Quédate, puedo trabajar y hablar contigo a la vez, además tenerte aquí me ayudara a no volverme loco"

"¡Ay sí! que guay, nos haremos compañía mutuamente, y pensar que en un principio me colgaste" – Dijo mientras echaba a andar y yo me ponía a lo mío.

Y así esta iba haciéndome de voz de fondo mientras yo trabajaba en mi proyecto, reconozco que estar escuchándola había conseguido activarme nuevamente.

"¡Oh Mark! El ala de pediatría" – Me dijo emocionada entonces este cambio de perspectiva para enseñarme a través del cristal a todos aquellos pequeños recién nacidos – "Que cositas tan hermosas… que pena que tenga el sentido de la maternidad en el dedo meñique del pie" – Yo me reí mientras desvía mí atención por un momento hacia la llamada – "¡Oh señor! Pero qué le pasa a ese niño, dios está horrible… ¿tendrá cáncer?"

"¡Sara!" – Le llamé la atención, cómo podía ser tan bruta.

"¿Qué? Es que está amarillo"

"Oh señor de la cañita" – Dije mientras pasaba de ella para seguir con lo mío.

{…}

"Por fin" – Dije con una inmensa alegría mientras me dejaba caer en la silla, para así llevarme mis brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirar de nuevo mi trabajo con satisfacción. «¡biennn!» pude escuchar como decía Sara de fondo.

"Que guay Mark, una cosa menos"

"Sí" – Le contesté mientras lo guardaba en la nube y hacía una copia de seguridad que guardaba en otra nube. Que se le va a hacer, soy así – "Y sorprendentemente antes de la una, por lo que todavía estoy a tiempo de pillar el ferrocarril de vuelta

"Ya lo único que te falta es el speech ¿no?"

"Sí, preparármelo y en todo caso mandarle la presentación a Satanás para que me dé el visto bueno, pero conociendo a la doña, seguramente que estará demasiado ocupada; que no puede permitirse perder tiempo en esto y que yo ya soy mayorcito" – Le dije mientras guardaba mis cosas – "Pero pasando de ello"

"¡Ay Mark qué emoción que sea martes! Estaré ahí en primera fila apoyándote, pienso llevar una pancarta y todo… me pregunto si aún tendré purpurina"

Mer reí ante su comentaría – "Tranquilita estás más bonita… Bueno Sara me tengo que ir ya" – Entonces tome el portátil y me lo acerqué

"De acuerdo Mark entonces nos vemos el lunes, buenas noches, espero que descanses bien, felices sueños"

"Igualmente Sara"

"¡Anda! Pero si he vuelto a mi planta, que vueltas da la vida" – Dijo antes de que yo colgara y cerrase el portátil.

Después de aquello me puse el chaquetón y salí del lugar.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por el solitario campus, a estas horas de la noche tenía que llegar a la garita del segurita para que me abriera. Una vez que salí fui directo a la boca del metro y para mi suerte pude pillar el ferrocarril a tiempo y no tener que quedarme alrededor de media hora en el andén esperando otro más.

Al cabo de un rato me encontraba saliendo ya del subterráneo de camino a mi casa, sin embargo, mis planos cambiaron mientras me encontraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y me dejase pasar. Mire la hora en el móvil, no eran más de la una y media de la mañana, entre el trabajo, el café y hablar con Sara había acabado espabilándome, por lo que ya no tenía sueño; además llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado que lo menos que me apetecía era volver a mi piso, aunque solo fuese para dormir.

Por lo que finalmente acabé tomando el camino contrario y crucé la Plaza España en dirección a Montjüic, el lugar estaba completamente solo, lo cual era reconfortante. Comencé a subir tranquilamente, sin música alguna, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y de los sonidos que pertenecían a esta. Hasta que pasado un rato me encontraba ya delante del Museu Nacional d'Art de Catalunya, al cual decidí sacarle unas cuantas fotografías ya que era una noche de luna llena y me gustaba el contraste entre el gran edificio y esta.

Entonces proseguí mi camino, rodeando los alrededores del Museu para llegar a la zona de la arena olímpica, caminaba tranquilamente, intentando no pensar en nada más que no tuviese que ver con el paseo.

Comencé a subir una pequeña cuesta y la verdad tenía que reconocer que aquel camino, iluminado por farolas cada varios metros y con las grandes fachadas del Palau y el Estadi escasamente iluminadas no daba mucha confianza.

Sin embargo, yo disfrutaba de aquello, de la soledad, para alguien normal pasear a tan altas horas de la noche por un sitio que prácticamente estaba abandonado no era reconfortante; en cambio para mí sí lo era. Después de aquel día, cuando todo se vino abajo, incluido yo, la oscuridad se convirtió en mi único camino de salida.

Cuando toqué fondo pude seguir hundido en la miseria y el dolor, y muy fácilmente podría haberle puesto solución a todo aquello, algo rápido y fácil que me permitiera desvanecerme antes de que todo aquello que tenía en mi interior terminase por consumirme. Sin embargo, no lo hice. En cambio, empecé a huir de la luz del día, donde solamente me encontraba con personas que intentaban aparentar, con sus miradas de lastima, palabras y odiosos deseos de ayuda que sólo conseguían recordarme una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido, y por tanto hundirme más y más.

Para refugiarme así bajo el abrigo de la noche, donde todas aquellas fachadas se esfumaban y ya sólo quedaba yo y mi dolor. Daba largos paseos a través de las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad en la que me crie, pensando, recolocando poco a poco, ladrillo a ladrillo, el caos en el que se había convertido mi mente, mis pensamientos; mis emociones. Básicamente yo.

Y para cuando por fin sentí que había puesto en orden las piezas, que estas de nuevo volvían a encajar, y las tormentas que sacudían todo mi ser habían amainado lo suficiente, me permití regresar a la luz.

Para enfrentar de una vez las cosas. La dura realidad.

Me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que para cuando me di cuenta volvía a estar enfrente del museo, en un banco observando toda la ciudad de noche, la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraban era embriagadoras. Apoye mis manos en la fría piedra para así mirar hacia arriba.

Sonreí al ver la luna e inconscientemente un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Todavía seguía roto… muy roto quizás.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Llegué a la estación de Plaza Cataluña y a pesar de que afuera hiciese un frio que pelaba en el subterráneo aquello parecía pleno agosto, era tal el barullo de personas compuesto por vendedores y ciudadanos que iba de aquí a allá, que sólo conseguían ponerme de peor humor; por lo que subí más el volumen de la música, consiguiendo insonorizarme así del exterior.

Caminé ha paso veloz por el túnel que comunicaba con la sección de ferrocarriles que tenía que tomar, y una vez que llegué al andén tome la S2 con destino a Sabadell, era tal el empute que llevaba encima que pasé completamente de la actitud proactiva de buen ciudadano que intentaba tener a veces.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron entre yo primero, sin impórtame si alguien iba a salir o había una persona antes de mí que pretendía subirse. Me sudaba la polla. Yo primero. Una vez dentro tomé sitio al lado de la ventana y para colmo en uno de aquellos para personas preferentes.

Como diría Sara, el Karma me la iba a devolver de lo lindo. Pero pasando de aquellos cuentos de energías místicas y palabrerías. Pura pseudociencia. Magia para imbéciles.

Sin mucho más que hacer me puse a ojear mis redes sociales mientras esperaba a que el ferrocarril se pusiera en marcha, en una de esas acabé entrando a un chat, «¿Yo esto no lo había borrado?» mientras ojeaba aquella extensa conversación, una de muchas, pero quizás la peor de todas, con el quien en su día fue mi pareja.

Fue el día que oficialmente terminamos, estúpido de mí comencé a releer los mensajes, buscando autoflagelarme y por consiguiente una nueva forma de sufrir, miraba como había sido la evolución de los mensajes. Como él había empezado muy políticamente correcto, y a medida que iba recibiendo mis indiferentes respuestas las suyas se volvían más viscerales y más certeras en lo que a hacer daño se trataban.

Entonces llegamos al detonador, « _Deberías dejar de llenar ese vació que tienes en tu interior con otras personas, sólo las utilizas hasta que ya no puedes alimentarte más de ellas; aprende a superar tus mierdas Mark. Las personas se mueren, acéptalo_ » aquel mensaje fue como una explosión dentro de mí, recuerdo como una cólera intensa me llenó en cuestión de segundos seguido de un profundo dolor. Tanto que sentía como más y más me costaba respirar.

Recuerdo que después de leer aquello me eché a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, aquello había dado en la diana. El guardián en el que había convertido mi consciencia acabó cediendo ante las emociones, dejando la puerta abierta a todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

Lloré por múltiples razones, pero básicamente por dolor, recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, dolor por la verdad de aquellas palabras; dolor por recibir aquello de alguien al que había amado.

Porque sí, a pesar de lo que le dije Sara, me había enamorado locamente de aquel chico, después de mucho tiempo luchando por no volver a derrumbarme, de soledad, encontrarlo fue como un soplo de aire fresco; una luz al final del túnel. Y como el ser de las sombras que era rápidamente me vi atraído por ella y comencé a consumirla, sólo con el objetivo de poder liberarme o en última instancia poder olvidar.

Aunque fuese por un mísero momento.

Pero una vez que el llanto se esfumo y las lágrimas se secaron, fue cuando de nuevo la rabia volvió, si él quería ver de verdad mi lado oscuro lo había conseguido, los recuerdos siguientes eran inconclusos. Sólo recuerdo cosas inexactas y vagas, llamarlo y decirle cosas, cosas muy fuertes y que iban directas a hacer daño.

La diferencia entre él y yo era que yo sólo me había abierto en parte a él, mientras que este se abrió en canal ante mí, me lo conto todo y yo use todo aquello sin desperdiciar nada. Hasta hundirlo completamente, destrozarlo, reducirlo al algo insignificante.

Es por ello por lo que guarde aquella conversación, para recordarme que el amor sólo trae estas cosas, que por ello era mejor estar solo. Para mí bien, así como el suyo.

¿Soy una persona mala?... Quizás.

Con aquella pregunta en mi cabeza levanté la cabeza del móvil y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana como en la oscuridad del subterráneo, el hormigón iba siendo poco a poco sustituido por la luz del campo, las pequeñas casas y la tranquilidad.

Hasta que finalmente la voz de los altavoces anunció mi parada, Vallvidrera inferior. Me baje del tren y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta el andén del funicular que me llevaría a Vallvidrera superior. Me paso mi vida montado en transporte público.

Y os preguntareis Mark, ¿por qué un chico de tu edad no tiene vehículo propio? Y la respuesta es fácil, porque me dan pánico los coches, no me gustan, me aterran, pienso que en cualquier momento me voy a estampar. Lo cual tampoco va muy lejos de la realidad, pero esa historia para otro momento. Básicamente me tuve que sacar el carné obligado por Sara, porque según ella un hombre fuerte e independiente como yo no podía no tener carné, que era algo super importante y bla-bla-bla…

Importante mi huevo izquierdo, he llegado a donde estoy sin él.

Además, que vivo en Barcelona, no voy a derrochar por gusto ¿vosotros sabéis lo que cuesta tener un coche?

Una vez que el funicular llegó me subí en este y en la primera fila, mientras veía por el gran ventanal el ascenso comencé a recordar los siguientes sucesos que transcurrieron la semana pasada y los cuales eran los responsables de que me háyase aquí y no en el congreso.

 **Flashback.**

Me encontraba en mi piso de veinte por veinte, en el pequeño salón ensayando mi speech, iba de un lado a otro, como una especie de hámster en su rueda mientras recitaba todo lo que tenía que decir, mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla del ordenador para saber si lo que decía se correspondía con lo que había escrito y estaba siguiendo un orden.

De momento el feedback iba siendo positivo, lo que era el discurso estaba listo, ahora sólo me faltaba ajustarlo a la presentación. Abrí el PowerPoint y comencé a proyectarlo, me puse en aun lado del ordenador, mirando al frente donde había colocado todas las sillas que tenía. Así me ponía más en situación.

Y comencé de verdad con el meollo de la cuestión, al principio me puse nervioso y comencé a atorrarme intentado decir lo que quería decir, complementado con la presentación y ajustándome al tiempo que tenía.

"Vamos a ver Mark" – Me dije. Recordad que hablo solo, es terapéutico – "Tú mejor que nadie conoces de lo que estás hablando, al fin y al cabo, es el trabajo que llevas haciendo estos dos años ¿no?" – Deje aquella pregunta retórica en el aire por un momento – "A tomar por culo"

Y en un acto de fe tomé mi discurso y lo rompí a la mitad, seguido a esto tomé un papel y comencé a hacer un esquema con de todo lo que tenía que decir, apuntando cosas importantes y pequeñas curiosidades. Una vez hecho aquello reinicié la presentación, puse el cronometro, dejé la mente en blanco y entré en acción.

Prácticamente en aquello consistió todo mi finde de semana, repitiendo, mejorándolo, recortando algunas cosillas; hasta que finalmente logré conseguir el resultado que me proponía.

"Ya está" – Dije mientras miraba de nuevo a mi público imaginario, miré el temporizador e incluso lo había hecho mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso tenía tiempo para posibles preguntas. Mis héroes preguntándome, era emocionante y a la vez excitante.

Cerré todo y fui a hacerme algo de cenar, había estado tan metido en faena que había olvidado la última vez que comí algo y esta vez por algo bueno, después de ingerir algo fui a ducharme y una vez que salí recibí un correo de Satanás. Había tenido tiempo incluso de mandarle la exposición y que me hubiese respondido, a pesar de conocer la posible respuesta, aquello me ponía de los nervios.

Abrí el mensaje con mis pulsaciones a cien, conociendo al personaje o me iba a mandar a la mierda como pensaba o ante todo pronóstico me había corregido el trabajo y había conseguido mil y un fallos.

El correo era bastante escueto por lo que mis ojos vagaron rápidamente sobre este, sin embargo, una vez leído necesite un poco de tiempo para procesarlo viéndome en la obligación de releerlo de nuevo. Le había gustado. A Montserrat le había gustado por una vez a la primera algo que hacía.

No me lo creía. Por una vez las cosas estaban marchando sobre ruedas.

"Es sosa hasta para felicitar" – Dije una vez más leyendo su respuesta. Sin embargo, dada la repentina emoción obvie una última parte que resultaba ciertamente sospechosa, en la cual me citaba al día siguiente en su despacho para hablar de un tema importante.

Pero como lo dije, dado mi buen humor acabé restándole importancia a aquello.

Cuando en realidad no lo era.

 **Fin flashback.**

Salí de la estación de Vallvidrera superior hacia una parada de bus, el aire que se respiraba a medida que comenzabas a subir más y más Tibidabo se volvía más puro, lo cual se sentía bien. De vez en cuando tendría que venir a pasear por aquí, me recuerda al pueblito al que íbamos a visitar a mis abuelos de pequeño.

Además, Sara me había dicho que era bueno salir y desconectar de la ciudad, pero claro su hobbie era correr desnuda por los bosques; así que aquello era para cogerlo con pinzas. Aun así, yo sabía lo bueno que era, me había criado cerca de los bosques.

Me apoyé en la señal de la parada y miré la hora, eran ya las seis y media, el congreso ya estaba empezando, volví a suspirar, la verdad que era incapaz de sacarle algo positivo a aquella situación, Sara me había dicho que lo hiciera; que si aquello estaba ocurriendo era por algo por lo que el universo lo había planeado.

Ciertamente si aquello era así, el universo me estaba hinchando mucho los cojones, además que iba tener que sentar a hablar seriamente con mi amiga, porque todo aquello del espiritualismo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Inconscientemente me toqué el cuarzo rosa que me había dado y aun no se lo había devuelto – "¿Qué tal le estará yendo a Sara?" – Dije mientras volvía a mirar la hora, mí presentación no empezaba hasta las ocho; ella me había dicho que lo iba a grabar y documentar todo.

Volví a reírme al pensar de lo que iba a ocurrir hoy en el Palau a las ocho en punto. Tal vez sí iba a acabar sacando algo positivo de todo aquello, o quizás no, a lo mejor mañana por la mañana me encontraría una carta en la que me invitasen a abandonar puesta sobre mi mesa. Pero bueno no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

Finalmente, el bus acabó llegando.

"Al Observatorio Fabra por favor" – Le indiqué al conductor antes de ticar.

Me acabé sentando de nuevo en la ventana, que se le va a hacer es algo que no puedo controlar y me viene desde pequeño, suerte que siempre fuimos mí hermana y yo, y nunca tuvimos que luchar por los puestos de las ventanas.

El vehículo arrancó dando así comienzo a un bonito paseo por la ladera de la montaña, perdiéndose entre los árboles para luego salir de estos y dejar a la vista la deslumbrante panorámica de la ciudad en la que vivía, desde aquí no parecía todo lo grande que de verdad era. Cuando atravesábamos las arboledas, las imágenes de los árboles y la luz que se colaba a través de estos; me evoco tiempo a atrás, a mi Escocia querida, a lo viajes que hacíamos en familia aquel lugar que desde pequeño siempre despertó una profunda admiración en mí y fue el sitio en el que apenas con seis años una noche estrelladas decidí que quería dedicarme a lo que soy hoy en día.

Sin embargo, también vinieron otros recuerdos, más resientes, la imagen de aquel embarcadero en medio de la tranquila y silenciosa laguna, perturbado por unos desolados llantos de dolor, de tristeza, de soledad. Comencé a sumergirme más y más en aquellos recuerdos, mientras que mi cuerpo internamente se retorcía ante aquellas tristes imágenes que se asemejaban a una dolorosa herida que no tiene sutura alguna.

Me había sumergido tanto en aquello que ya no era consciente de que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo único que veía era la figura de aquel niño sufriendo sin poder ponerle. Podía escuchar como llamaban a alguien.

De pronto sentí como me tocaban el hombro y rápidamente volví en sí, con la respiración algo agitada y asustado, entonces vi a la señora mayor que tenía a mi lado y esta al ver mi cara de incomprensión señalo hacia delante. Al seguirla, pude ver al conductor.

"¡Hey! Muchacho que ya hemos llegado, Observatorio Fabra"

"¿Qué?" – Entonces miré a mi izquierda y vi la imagen del observatorio.

Rápidamente me levanté, esperé a que la señora se hiciese a un lado, le di las gracias al conductor por su paciencia y me bajé del vehículo, el cual arranco para salir disparado dejando detrás de mí una estela de polvo. Tosí mientras sacudía con mi mano para apartar todo lo que pudiese la humareda.

Cuando esta se disipó pude ver enfrente de mí el edificio de un tamaño intermedio, caminé a través del camino serpenteante de tierra, entre árboles que decoraban la loma de la montaña en la que se hallaba asentado el observatorio, hasta que tuve delante de mí la verga de hierro fundido.

"Aquí vamos" – Dije e inevitablemente acabé recordando los hechos siguientes que finalmente hicieron que acabara aquí.

 **Flashback.**

Era lunes, alrededor del mediodía, estaba yendo al despacho de la doña antes de impartir una práctica para tratar aquel asunto para el que me convocaba.

Toqué la puerta y de nuevo comenzábamos con aquel protocolo que teníamos, espere a que esta me diese permiso, entre en silencio, moví la silla con cuidado de no rallar el suelo de madera falsa; tomé asiento y aguarde callado hasta que esta terminó con sus cosas y entonces se giró hacia mí.

Y listo, ya tenía para mí la completa atención de aquellos ojos saltones de chihuahua.

"Vi su correo, para ¿qué quería verme?"

"Ah Ferguson qué bueno que hallas llegado puntual" – ¿Aquello era una indirecta? – "Mis felicitaciones por tu trabajo, era justo lo que te pedía"

"Gracias" – Le dije. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba.

"Pero" – Uf, aquí vamos – "Ha habido un cambio drástico"

"¿Cambio drástico? ¿A qué se refiere?"

"Sin previo aviso el mundo de la física se ha conmocionado cuando la NASA nos ha informado de que el antiguo cometa Hale-Bopp, volverá a pasar por la Tierra"

"¿El de mil novecientos noventa y siete? ¿No era que estaba por la órbita de Urano?"

"Exactamente, había desaparecido hace algún tiempo misteriosamente, pero de pronto ha vuelto a aparecer, lo ha descubierto a varios kilómetros de la órbita de nuestro planeta, de ahí que vuelva a pasar cerca. En su trayectoria, su paso más cercano por nuestro planeta coincidirá con nuestra zona en especial, por ello Barcelona ha sido elegida para el registro de todos los datos posibles acerca del cometa y su curiosa trayectoria"

"Todo eso científicamente hablando mola mucho, pero lo que no termino de ver es qué pinto yo en todo esto"

"A la velocidad a la que se mueve el cometa su paso será mañana por la noche, sobre las ocho o nueve y como sabrás mañana se celebrara un importante congreso" – Yo asentí – "Desgraciadamente toda la comunidad científica se encontrará allí y no tenemos personal que se encargue del registro"

«Oh no» pensé.

"Sin embargo la directiva de la universidad ha pensado rápidamente y hemos decidido que tú, nuestro doctorando más cualificado sea el que recopilé la información, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, será un trabajo casi rutinario, el cometa tampoco se verá a simple vista. Simplemente iras al Observatorio Fabra y recogerás todos los datos"

"Pero ¿Y mi exposición?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por ella, dado este giro imprevisto de los acontecimientos tampoco la echaremos para atrás, como tu tutora yo me encargaré de llevarla a cabo"

Pude escuchar como algo se rompía a lo lejos en pequeños trozos… mi ilusión. Aquel curro bestial que había hecho a lo largo de toda la semana anterior se iba a reducir a que otra persona se iba a llevar el mérito de mí trabajo. Tuve que pellizcarme, aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Cierto?

Por el contrario, la fuerte punzada de dolor que tuve me recordó que aquello era muy cierto, respiré hondamente, tenía que calmarme, al menos hasta que saliera de aquí; lo menos que necesitaba ahora era un cargo por homicidio.

"Como comprenderás esto una oportunidad irrepetible" – Todo son oportunidades irrepetibles para esta grandísima hija de puta – "Si encontramos algo tu nombre pasara a la historia"

Por desgracia se me escapo cierta risa sarcástica que hizo que esta guardase silencio por un momento, pero rápidamente siguió con el parloteo.

«Si encontramos… tu nombre pasara a la historia… aquello era para mearte de la risa y no echar gota. Vamos a ser claros, están mandando al becario mal pagado de turno a hacer el trabajo que nadie quiere y en el probable caso de que aparezca algo relevante. Toda esta panda de buitres se lanzará sobre ello, esto va a ser peor que los juegos del hambre. Y adivinad a quién se van a pasar por el forro»

Me levanté haciendo que las patas de la silla rechinaran contra el suelo, cortándola en el acto – "Montserrat tengo un horario y por tanto que ir a dar unas clases, si me disculpa"

"Cierto, te mandaré un correo hoy por la noche con todas las indicaciones que necesitaras para desempeñar adecuadamente tu tarea" – Entonces se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

Salí del despacho en silencio, caminé hasta fuera de ahí y una vez que estuve sólo en el ascensor estampé mi puño contra la pared de acero, una, dos, tres, cuatro y así una y otra vez, gritando lleno de furia. El timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron y yo salí lejos de ahí, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor o mi adolorida y temblante mano.

Caminé a paso veloz hasta llegar con todos aquellos hijos de puta, entre en aula sin prestarle atención alguna, subí el atril y me posicioné en frente de ellos; entonces me di cuenta de que se habían callado en el acto y sus miradas estaban fijas más que en mi en mí mano. Llevé mi vista hacia esta y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que pensaba, los nudillos en carne viva, sangre escurriéndose por toda esta y me costaba flexionar los dedos.

Pero me importaba una mierda.

Carraspeé haciendo que todos ellos centrasen su vista en mí, mientras más rápido acabásemos mejor.

{…}

Mira que como profesor no seré el mejor de mundo, puedo ser un verdadero cabrón, pero hasta yo me había dado cuenta hoy que me había pasado tres pueblos, el tema más importante de la asignatura que me había tocado impartir me lo había follado en apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando era algo que era recomendable dar más espaciado. Yo lo había condensado todo, di explicaciones vagas e inentendibles, sin darle importancia a lo que salía de mi boca; a los que levantaban su mano para preguntarme con mala cara les daba contestas que poco servían para solucionar sus dudas o simplemente me dedicaba a ignorarles. Para rematarlo todo, una vez que acabé les dije fría y seriamente « _Buena suerte a todos en el examen_ »

Sí, me había pasado, lo reconozco, pero tampoco sentía lastima por ellos ni vergüenza por mí parte, simplemente me daba igual lo que pasase.

Todo me importaba una grandísima mierda.

Mientras recogía mis cosas pude ver como entre todas las caras de incomprensión y terror que salían del aula, vi como un alumno se aproximaba hasta mí a paso lento y apachorrado. Quién era, fácil, el típico alumno universitario y pasota que saca notas espectaculares con la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, con un ego que se lo pisa, que constantemente está llamando la atención haciendo preguntas cuya respuesta se asemeja a la de dos más dos es igual a cuatro; que constantemente le está lamiendo el culo a los profesores y tiene una actitud participativa sólo para aparentar.

Vamos todos hemos sido alumnos, seguro que recordamos a alguien así.

Este se subió a la tarima y con un paso digno de un rapero del Bronx llego hasta mí. Era más alto que yo.

"¡Hey Mark!" – Dijo este como si fuéramos colegas de toda la vida. Me mordí la mejilla y le di una mirada de odio profundo que lo echó para atrás, pero rápidamente volvió con su fachada de colega.

Este empezó a comerme la oreja a pesar de que no le estaba prestando atención, pero aquello no le importo ya que siguió hablando mientras yo recogía mis cosas, comentaba sobre el tema y de lo guay que lo había explicado y bla-bla-bla…

Por favor que se le veía el plumero a leguas de distancia.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas y entonces me levanté para mirarlo con indiferencia – "Mira he conocido personas que me han comido el culo mejor de lo que lo has hecho tú, que me han hecho gemir y gritar hasta perder la voz… por qué no dejas de ser tan patético y te largas antes de que me cabrees más y te acabé bajando la nota" – Se había quedado blanco – "Y antes de que digas nada sí puedo hacerlo, aquí todos hacemos lo que nos da la gana; así que ale vete a hundir tu boca en el ojete de algún otro"

Salí de ahí sin prestar más atención y mientras caminaba por el pasillo recibí una llamada de Sara.

"¡Mark qué es eso de que Satanás va a exponer tu trabajo!"

"Podemos vernos en el césped" – Me limité a decirle y entonces colgué.

Salí del edificio y caminé hasta pisar el césped, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente alejado de las personas me acosté y me tapé los ojos con el brazo, no por ganas de llorar, para nada. La verdad que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que soltar. Había llegado a un estado mental en el que ya no valía la pena llorar, por muchas ganas que tuviese de ello no lo iba a permitir, como dije no valía la pena.

Ya hace mucho tiempo que llorar no me servía para vaciar aquel cúmulo de emociones que me carcomían por dentro, estaba harto, había llegado a un punto en el que ya nada servía nadar a contracorriente; lo mejor era dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, así como intentar luchar por mantenerse a flote. Prefería disfrutar de la lenta inmersión.

Sentí como alguien llegaba a mi lado y al apartar mi brazo vi a mi amiga, esta tomó asiento a mi lado y ambos guardamos silencio.

"¿Sabes lo del cometa?" – Le pregunté y esta asintió.

"Toda la comunidad está comentándolo"

"Pues adivina quién es el que va a recoger los datos" – Le dije – "Mientras todos estarán en quizás uno de los congresos más importantes del continente yo estaré en medio de la nada, muriéndome del asco, con la cabeza pegada a la pantalla; mientras veo como una máquina registra el movimiento de un cacho de piedra en movimiento que ni siquiera se va a ver. Sólo porque nadie quiere hacerlo y van a mandar al becario de turno" – Hice una pausa – "Pero lo peor no es eso, sino el hecho de que me exijan, a hacer un trabajo, me hayan tenido toda una semana de aquí para allá currándomelo como un burro y todo para qué… para nada, para que ellos se lo pasen por el forro y encima se apropien de mí trabajo como si fuera suyo" – Me desfogué a medida que sentía como la mala leche me iba invadiendo.

"Es una putada" – Comentó Sara.

"Estoy harto Sara" – Le dije mientras me incorporaba para sentarme – "Es frustrante cuando todo se basa en una constante barrera tras barrera que te impide poder seguir adelante, que las cosas fluyan. Porque no es sólo esto, desde que tengo uso de razón las cosas siempre han sido así; lo que cuando eres niño no lo notas como de adulto. Sino prueba a ser el hijo asiático adoptivo de una pareja de condes escoses, pasas a ser un mono de feria de cara al público" – Solté. – "He tenido una vida buena, no lo voy a negar, he sido bastante privilegiado; pero no quiero que lo que se recuerde de mí sea eso, el hijo asiático adoptivo de determinada pareja importante"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Dejar mi propia huella en el mundo, que se me recuerde por mis propios logros, tengo sueños e inquietudes, sin embargo, por más que lucho por conseguirlos o darles respuestas me acabó encontrando con más y más trabas por el camino. Y mira que he luchado para ello Sara, he luchado como si no hubiera habido un mañana; intentando mantener la esperanza, la ilusión; pero yo soy humano ¿sabes?... no una especie de súper héroe, desgraciadamente no estoy hecho a prueba de balas. Me he llevado ya tantos batacazos que el más suave de los soplidos sería capaz de echarme abajo"

En todo aquel momento había estado siempre dirigiendo mi vista al suelo, porque lo que estaba contando a pesar de todo había despertado cierto sentimiento en mí, y sabía que a pesar de mis palabras si miraba a Sara a los ojos me acabaría derrumbando.

El silencio se hizo presenté, no me atrevía a levantar la cabeza, simplemente por ser un cobarde que todavía era incapaz de superar el hecho de que las personas lo mirasen con lastima. Algunas heridas siempre permanecen abiertas.

Sentí como Sara se movía hasta pasar un brazo por encima de mis hombros – "Mark Ferguson, eres la persona más cabezota y perseverante que jamás he conocido, sí, es cierto que no conozco a tú yo del pasado y sólo me puedo hacer una vaga idea de las cosas que has tenido que afrontar. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Yo conozco al Mark de ahora, aquel que por cuanta piedra que se encuentre por el camino siempre sigue adelante a pesar de todos los traspiés que tenga, ya que este constantemente se levanta y sigue adelante. Ya que la palabra rendirse no existe en su vocabulario. Aquel que a pesar de sus comentarios cínicos y las caras de asco que te puede poner, siempre está dispuesto a echarle una mano a sus amigos a pesar de que pueda salir perjudicado" – Hizo una pausa para respirar por primera vez – "¿Por qué sabes otra cosa? Mark Ferguson es la persona más absolutamente cojonuda que alguna vez he conocido y a la que tengo el gusto y privilegio de poder llamar amigo"

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo y podrido de mí, consiguiendo reconfortarme lentamente.

Levante mi vista para entonces mirarla a ella – "¡Sara!" – Grite mientras abría lo más posible mis brazos para poder abrazarla.

"¡Mark!" – Dijo ella a toda voz imitando mi acción.

Y entonces no abrazamos como la pareja de divas sobreactuadas que nos encantaba representar para así entre risas hacer la croqueta por el césped mientras promulgábamos a los cuatro vientos nuestro incondicional e inquebrantable amor.

Pasado un rato nos separamos.

"Bueno y dime ¿qué vamos a hacer para devolvérsela a Satanás?"

"¿Por qué supones que tengo un plan?"

"Oh vamos conozco tu enrevesada y venenosa mente, además que tus momentos de baja autoestima suelen ser los que más te inspiran"

Yo no le respondí, simplemente le di una mirada y sonrisa cómplice que desprendía cierto cinismo.

El resto del día ella y yo nos encargamos de reeditar toda la presentación, minúsculos detallitos, sin pretender hacerlo recargado, sino que fuese claro, preciso y conciso, directo a lo que pretendía lograr. Que era hacer pasar a la doña una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Casi podía parecer infantil la jugarreta, en mi vida había escrito tantas veces la expresión polla, puta pasada, una mierda, la hostia, etc. Creo que sabéis por donde quiero ir. Así como nunca haber empleado un lenguaje tan poco técnico y cuidado.

Cuando recibí el mensaje de Satanás con las indicaciones de la tarea de mañana yo le reenvié el archivo argumentándole que había mejorado ciertas cosas, que ella ya las vería mañana; así como deseándole la más profunda suerte.

Al nunca recibir nada por parte de esta de vuelta, supe que no había vierto el archivo y que el plan iba viento en popa

 **Fin del flashback.**

Crucé la verja para continuar por aquel idílico camino del bosque mientras el aire movía las ramas de los árboles y los pájaros cantaban, hasta que finalmente tuve el edificio delante de mí. El observatorio era un edificio de tres módulos, uno, el más grande de base heptagonal; otro de tamaño medio en forma de cruz y finalmente uno intermedio, largo y de forma rectangular que conectaba los dos anteriores.

Caminé mientras veía como la puerta principal se abría y de ella salía el guardia de seguridad del complejo.

"Tú tienes que ser Mark ¿Verdad?" – Yo asentí en respuesta – "La universidad llamó ayer para avisarme de que vendrías a registrar el paso del cometa ¡Carai que emocionante!"

«No le pongas mala cara» pensé – "Sí" – Contesté simplemente, restándole importancia.

"Muy bien pues ale, tienes todo el observatorio todo para ti, por lo visto todo el personal debe estar en ese congreso que se celebra hoy" – Me mordí la mejilla – "Que ganas de sentarse a escuchar a otros hablar cuándo podrían estar aquí haciendo historia"

"Sí, ellos se lo pierden" – Dije con una falsa sonrisa.

Después de aquella breve charla el amable señor me dio una palmadita a la espalda y se fue a su garita, dejándome a mí cancha libre para hacer lo que quisiese dado que me había dado una gran argolla llena de tintineantes llaves. O la universidad tenía mucha confianza en mí o realmente es que les daba igual lo que hiciese, o sea, dejar en estas manitas un equipo de miles de millones. Sí que tenía que estar mal la cosa.

Sin perder más tiempo entré en el edificio, silbé mientras giraba sobre mí mismo al ver la gran y decorada sala principal, llenas de pinturas del universo – "Calidad" – Dije mientras seguía mi trayecto, recorrí todo el primer módulo hasta llegar al corredor principal que llevaba hasta el otro módulo del observatorio.

Ya en el edificio con forma de cruz caminé por uno de los tantos pasillos hasta llegar a un ascensor el cual tomé.

Miré la hora de mí móvil, eran a penas las siete, así que todavía tenía tiempo para tranquilamente encender el aparato y calibrarlo todo, por lo que sin más guardé el dispositivo y para matar el tiempo me comencé a balancear al son de la música del ascensor.

Una vez que en la parte alta del edificio, salí a lo que era una especie de terraza que conectaba por medio de una pasarela con el otro extremo del edificio, más concretamente con la gran cúpula que se hallaba sobre el tejado de este. Anduve sobre la larga pasarela, disfrutando de parte de la panorámica de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente estuve delante de una gruesa puerta de metal.

Era como una hormiguita delante de aquella gran cúpula.

Introduje la llave que me dijo que era para la puerta, la giré y unos pesados engranajes que emitieron una serie de ruidos me comunicaron que esta estaba abierta; tiré de esta y sorprendentemente para lo voluminosa que era no pesaba tanto.

Accedí al interior del domo y lo primero que dije fue – "Huele a humedad" – Mientras ponía cara de desagrado, ni si quiera me inmuté por el pedazo de telescopio, o los modernísimos instrumentos de medición que tenía delante de mí. No, para mí lo más llamativo era la humedad.

Si al final la cuestión era quejarse por algo.

Dejé mis cosas a un lado de la consola de mandos para acercarme al gran telescopio, mis pasos resonaban por el lugar.

"Menudo pepino de telescopio" – Dije mientras me posicionaba al lado de este colocando mis manos en mi cadera – "Bueno… no tan grande como los que he llegado a ver" – ¿Eso ha sonado sexual?

A través de cúpula podía ver como los tonos anaranjados del cielo ya empezaban a oscurecerse, por lo que regrese a la consola de mandos, me posicione frente a este y la encendí; pasado unos segundos comencé a teclear en esta toda la burocracia pertinente, hasta que finalmente tuve acceso al sistema.

Y sin más deje paso a la magia, tecleé y acto seguido la cúpula comenzó a abrirse, dejando a la vista el cielo, encendí las luces del interior de la sala, seguido activé el telescopio. Una serie de ensordecedores ruidos parecidos a los de estar en una centrifugadora o cámara de aire, comenzaron a resonar por todos lados.

Finalmente, en una de las pantallas de los laterales pude ver la imagen de la cámara del telescopio, seguido a esto introduje una serie de coordenadas que dieron paso a unos graves ruidos metálicos, la cúpula había comenzado a girar hacia la dirección que había fijado.

Una vez que la estructura se posiciono donde yo quería, llegó el turno del telescopio, este comenzó a calibrase ante mis ojos, podía ver en la pantalla de al lado como la imagen iba de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una gran pantalla entre tonos negros y grises decorada con varios puntos blancos estáticos de diferentes tamaños.

"Vale y ¿ahora qué?"

Miré la pantalla del móvil, apenas eran las siete y media, suspiré, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sin más tomé mi mochila y saqué mi merienda, para así salir, rodear la cúpula y sentarme en la cara norte de este, con mis pies por fuera de la barandilla, colgando del tejado. Para abrir mi comida y comenzar a degustarla con una bonita vista del anochecer de la ciudad.

* * *

"Sí Sara aquí estoy, muriéndome del asco" – Dije mientras me reclinaba en la silla y colocaba mis pies sobre la consola – "¿Han retrasado la presentación? ¿por qué?... Vale, entiendo, problemas del directo eso han dicho… no si hubiese sido por la presentación la doña no habría dudado en llamar en el acto, el plan sigue en marcha" – Sonreí complacido – "Además no se topará con los regalitos hasta la mitad de la ponencia que es cuando aparecerán los datos más relevantes" – De pronto escuché como Sara decía algo sorprendida seguida de unas potentes voces y música. ¿qué demonios?

Aquello parecía un maldito espectáculo digno de las más grandes estrellas.

Por lo que Sara comenzó a relatarme, mi exposición había comenzado, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba, unas grandes pantallas con potentes visuales del cosmos, acompañados de una banda sonara digna de Juego de Tronos, así como una voz en off que recitaba una especie de mensaje súper profundo. Cuando todo aquello acabó entre una nube de humo blanco apareció Satanás.

Pero qué coño acababa pasar. Esta señora quién se piensa que es… ¿Beyoncé?

Por mucho que me hubiese gustado ver que canción iba a interpretar a continuación la reina abeja del hacendado, tuve que colgar para ponerme manos a la obra, una señal en la consola me aviso de que el cometa ya había aparecido en pantalla.

"Aquí estás pequeño hijo de la gran puta" – Dije mientras me acercaba más a la pantalla para ver a aquel cacho de piedra espacial que era representado como otro punto blanco, pero con movimientos erráticos y espasmódicos.

Aquello no tenía más ciencia todo se basaba en cuidar que constantemente los aparatos, véase telescopio, radares y compañía; estuviesen siempre apuntando a la roca espacial para así registrar correctamente todo lo que esta hacía.

Era un trabajo la verdad que bastante sencillo y monótono, por lo que mientras las máquinas hacían su trabajo, yo me volví a poner cómodo, tomé mi móvil y abrí el Netflix para terminar de ver el capítulo que había dejado a medias. Eso si de vez en cuando prestando un poco de atención a la tarea con la que iba a hacer "historia"

No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, lo cierto era que me había sumido tanto en mi serie que había descuidado completamente mi tarea, y claro de pronto comencé a escuchar una alarme a lo lejos, por lo que pase del capítulo. Esta se hizo mucho más presente, por lo que me quité lentamente los auriculares, entonces cerré mis ojos, podía sentir un sudor frio recorriéndome la espalda y, entonces, miré directamente a la consola.

Aquello parecía Navidad de todas las luces que se habían encendido.

«Mierda» fue lo único que pensé.

Rápidamente me senté correctamente, con toda mi atención centrada en la consola, intentando averiguar qué había pasado, sin embargo, no lo entendía hasta que miré a la pantalla y grité presa del pánico. El cometa había desaparecido, esfumado, implosionado; caput– "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡MIERDA!" – Dije mientras me ponía como un loco a buscar dónde estaba la dichosa roca.

Metía coordenadas moviéndolo todo de aquí para allá sin poder dar con el cometa, a cada segundo que pasaba los huevos se me iban poniendo más y más arriba; ya que si no lo encontraba y seguía con el registro al día siguiente iba a acabar colgando de los huevos de la fachada de la Facultat – "¡Joder Mark! Qué sólo tenías un trabajo"

Las alarmas no cesaban, el cometa seguía sin dar señales de vida y yo me estaba desesperando más y más – "¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?!" – Grite al borde del colapso entonces me percate de una azulada luz, casi angelical que se estaba colando por la abertura del domo al interior. – "¿Virgin Marie?"

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar bruscamente, asustado salí de la cúpula para ver qué pasaba y entonces vi que aquella misteriosa luz provenía de atrás del Tibidabo, grandes rayos se proyectaban en cielo como una especie de aurora boreal; mientras todo temblaba fuertemente. Entonces desde aquella iluminación surgió un gran proyectil incandescente que cruzaba el cielo a gran velocidad, envuelto en aquella brillante luz azulada; dejando a su paso una larga estela que cortaba el cielo.

El cometa.

Mi mandíbula se desencajo y mis ojos jamás se habían abierto tanto, observaba en completo shock aquella maravilla pasando por encima de mi cabeza.

Rápidamente esta cruzó perdiéndose tras la cúpula del telescopio, pero aun así corrí como nunca lo había hecho, rodeando a gran velocidad la estructura para quedar justo al frente de esta y observar agitado como aquella majestuosidad cruzaba la ciudad. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba, su curvatura cada vez se iba cerrando más, este iba decayendo. Emitió una honda que disperso rápidamente las nubes de alrededor, había superado la velocidad del sonido.

"Hostia puta" – Fue lo único que dije, estupefacto, segundos antes de ver como este impactaba contra el mar a varios kilómetros de distancia, el choque no se escuchó, simplemente fue un poderosos resplandor de luz que lo cegó todo por un momento.

Cuando esta rápidamente se disipó acto seguido apareció el sonido del impacto, un poderoso y doloroso estruendo que me obligo a taparme los oídos, entonces vi como una onda de energía azulada, producto del choque, se expandía a gran velocidad; sacudiendo violentamente toda la ciudad; apagando todo a su paso. Me agarré fuertemente a la barandilla cuando vi que ya la tenía encima, encorvé un poco el cuerpo esperando lo peor. Pero esta desapareció.

Por unos momentos.

La honda impacto violentamente contra la falda de la montaña, sacudiéndolo todo ferozmente mientras lanzaba su energía por los aires, la cual se expandió sin control alguno por todas partes, arrastrando todo a su paso. Era tal el poder que mi agarré no sirvió de nada y acabé siendo lanzado lejos de ahí. Para mi suerte chocando con la pared de la cúpula.

Todo me daba vueltas, a causa del impacto me costaba respirar, así como que un fuerte dolor se había instaurado por toda mi espalda y de mi cabeza. Para cuando, más o menos, fui consciente intenté levantarme, caí al suelo de cuatro patas y como pude me acerqué hasta la barandilla; para agarrarme a esta y así tener un punto de apoyo para reincorporarme.

Una vez de pie tuve que sujetarme más fuerte dado que un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazó con hacerme caer de nuevo, me llevé una mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza dado que por encima de la nuca tenía una fuente punzada. Al tocar con mis dedos emití un leve quejido, tenía sangre, por suerte no mucha.

Inspiré profundamente, poco a poco me iba estabilizando, al llevar mi vista hacia el frente, pude ver como la ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras, con algunos puntos en llamas dado la fuerte sacudida que había recibido; pero nada se comparaba como a varios kilómetros de distancia el mar ardía en llamas mientras una inmensa columna de vapor se elevaba por los cielos.

Sin embargo, la cosa no acababa ahí, de tras de mí los aparatos electrónicos no paraban de hacer estridentes ruidos, por lo que asustado corrí a ver qué pasaba, pero nada más llegar al marco de la puerta vi como toda la electrónica se había vuelto loca, descargas de electricidad emanaban de estas; parecían estar a punto de convulsionar. De pronto la base del telescopio estallo emitiendo una honda que lanzó de nuevo mi cuerpo varios metros de la posición, haciendo que pasase de largo la barandilla de la pasarela y cayese en el techo.

Comencé a descender por el perpendicular techo de tejas mientras agitaba mis manos intentando sujetarme a algo, pero era incapaz de ello, para mi suerte conseguí agarrarme al borde del tejado antes de que mi cuerpo cayese al vació. No pude evitar gritar cuando miré hacia abajo y vi la caída había.

"Dios sé nuestra relación no es la mejor… ¡Pero no quiero morir! ¡Ayuda!" – Grite lo más alto que pude con la esperanza que el segurita me oyese.

Pude ver como este se asomaba a la ventana sorprendido y entonces me vio colgando del techo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo el techo en llamas de la cúpula cayó sobre la garita aplastándola completamente en una bola de fuego. Grité de pánico y horror cuando presencié aquello.

"¡Oh my lesbian Jesus! Que se lo han cargado"

De pronto otras partes del Observatorio estallaron en llamas, aquellas en las que se encontraban otros aparatos tecnológicos importantes, grite nuevamente mientras ocultaba mi cabeza ante los cachos de escombros que volaban por los aires.

"Nadie te va a ayudar Mark, estás solo en esto" – Dije, tenía que actuar cuanto antes, mis brazos ya no aguantarían más.

Comencé a hacer fuerzas para así poco a poco subir mi magullado cuerpo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, cuando ya estuve arriba miré la pasarela, no serían más de un par de metros; por lo que tenía que ser rápido. Así que cogiendo impulso me lancé y eché a correr hacia arriba lo más rápido que podía mientras las tejas se desprendían a mí paso.

Finalmente me lancé y conseguí agarrarme a la barandilla antes de que resbalase y volviese a caer, como pude conseguí pasar a la pasarela. Grandes columnas de humo se elevaban por los cielos, las llamas consumían todo a mi alrededor, iluminándolo todo con su macabro resplandor. De fondo escuchaba cientos de sirenas, la cosa no pintaba bien en la ciudad, por lo que la ayuda iba a tardar en llegar.

Corrí por la pasarela hacia el otro extremo del edificio y abrí la puerta de emergencia que había a uno de los extremos de la del ascensor, al hacerlo una enorme cantidad de humo negro, así como, un intenso calor salió de esta. Comencé a toser mientras me echaba para atrás y manoteaba intentando alejar el humo de mi cara. El fuego se estaba expandiendo más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Sin perder más tiempo tapé la mitad de mi rostro con mi camisa y me lancé hacia lo más profundo y oscuro de aquel infierno, apenas veía nada, intenté agarrarme al pasamanos, pero rápidamente alejé mi mano mientras emitía un quejido. Aquello ardía como mil demonios. Por lo que sin más remedio tuve que bajar a ciegas, pegando de vez en cuando mis manos al caliente hormigón para guiarme, mis pulmones ardían a causa del humo que inevitablemente había respirado; lentamente me estaba asfixiando.

Aquel recorrido parecía no tener fin alguno, mientras más bajaba, más aquello se llenaba de humo, el calor comenzaba a ser inaguantable, me estaba cociendo vivo. Inevitablemente acabé tropezando por lo que caí por los metros de escaleras que me quedaban por recorrer.

Cuando llegué al final, todo me daba vueltas, la escases de oxígeno comenzaba a mermarme más y más; mi cuerpo dolía pero, aun así, conseguí vislumbrar entre todo aquel caos la puerta de salida; y sin rendirme me levanté y corrí hasta esta.

Empujé la puerta y caí al suelo mientras tosía sin parar, mis pulmones intentaban expulsar todo aquel toxico en busca de aire limpio. Cuando más o menos había recuperado las fuerzas me volví a poner en pie y eché a correr lejos de ahí.

Al llegar al corredor principal me encontré con el lugar ardiendo en altas columnas de fuego que se extendían por las paredes de la zona, el techo era devorado por un crepitante fue que hacía que cachos de este cayeran por todas partes, entonces escuché como algo se fino comenzaba a resquebrajarse, los cristales de los grandes ventanales de la sala estaban llegando a sus límites; cuando aquello pasase todo el sitio se convertiría en una inmensa bola de fuego.

Como pude eche a correr por el largo pasillo esquivando los trozos que caían del suelo, sin embargo, me quede paralizado en medio del lugar cuando estos se agrietaron todavía más. Y en un parpadeo todos los ventanales se vieron reducidos a pequeñas piezas de vidrio. Al instante la cantidad de oxígeno que entró fue tan descomunal que las llamas se volvieron colosales envolviendo todo el espacio en una inmensa y destructiva llamarada.

Grité cuando vi que el fuego venía hacia mí a toda velocidad, cerré los ojos y me cubrí, resignándome, esperando lo peor… sin embargo esta nunca llegó, jamás sentí el ardiente poder del este o dolor alguno. Intrigado fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, entonces pude ver el fuego a escasos metros de mí, estático, incapaz de tocarme. La razón, un campo de energía verde claro.

Abrí de par en par mis ojos al ver aquello, entonces miré a mi alrededor para ver como el fuego se arremolinaba a mi alrededor incapaz de atravesar aquella misteriosa energía que se elevaba más poderosa y ardiente que el mismísimo fuego. Impidiendo que este me alcanzara, protegiéndome.

Entonces fue cuando noté que tenía algo en mis manos, grande, pesado, frio, curioso llevé mi vista hacia esta para toparme con una especie de antigua y gran espada, cuya forma era particular. Tenía unas extrañas inscripciones de las que emanaba la misma energía que había a mi alrededor.

Me quedé por un momento mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de póker, incapaz de entender que estaba pasando, de pronto escuché una profundo y gutural voz que surgió del interior del arma. Que me llamaba.

"¡Pero qué cojones!" – Grite a toda voz, al borde del pánico mientras miraba como un desquiciado aquella mierda. Alejándola lo más posible de mí.

Entonces escuché arriba de mí como el techo terminaba de colapsar desmoronándose completamente sobre mí.

Asustado empuñe aquella espada y la levante sin tener muy claro que hacer, entonces aquella energía que había a mi alrededor cobró vida, se desato y violentamente comenzó a arremolinarse a mi alrededor, acumulándose en la punta de la espada y para así, rápidamente, disparar un rayo de poder que desintegró completamente todos aquellos escombros.

Lo que estaba pasando no se podía describir con palabras, aquella energía, jamás había sentido algo así, algo que hiciese temblar hasta los átomos que me conformaban.

Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser bueno, debido a los sucesos anteriores mi cuerpo estaba debilitado y podía sentir que el portar aquella espada y liberar su poder demandaba más de lo que podía ofrecer; por lo que finalmente las fuerzas que me quedaban terminaron de ser consumidas. Sentía como el arma se desvanecía de mis manos a la vez que lo hacía yo, ambos consumidos en aquel poderoso resplandor.

"¿Puedes sentir su poder…?"

Escuché como dijo una voz segundos antes de que todo se desvanecería.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **(** _ **Into the blue**_ **)**

Sara observaba aquel espectáculo sin dar crédito de ello, debido a la infraestructura empleada inevitablemente todo aquello le recordó a aquellos congresos americanos en los que chamanes místicos (más bien charlatanes) fardaban de sus poderes místicos y su conexión espiritual con entidades superiores. Para por medio de sus manos curar a personas que tenían problemas de salud mientras el resto de los presentes clamaban « _¡hallelujah!_ ».

Aquello le produjo un escalofrió de solo imaginárselo.

La verdad era que Satanás se había venido muy arriba con todo aquello, pero tampoco era de extrañar, su trayectoria llevaba bastante tiempo estancada y una oportunidad así sólo se presentaba una vez en la vida. Por lo que tampoco le resultaba sorprendente que esta no hubiese planeado con anterioridad robarle el trabajo a Mark, que modestias a parte era la POLLA. Así, en mayúsculas. Sólo que su amigo andaba muy deprimido para verlo.

Pero nada que no se solucionara con un buen polvo, cuando todo aquello se acabase se pondría manos a la obra para buscarle el mejor revolcón a su amigo. Aunque ahora se le generaba la duda de si este sería _top o bottom_. Sabía que Mark era muy reservado con todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida sexual y jamás le diría algo tan íntimo como podía ser si él mordía almohada o no.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que más bien era versátil, lo cual facilitaría mucho más las cosas, sólo tenía que encontrar alguien así. Por lo que rápidamente sacó su móvil y apuntó en las notas « _llamar a Jackson_ ». Ya tenía parte del trabajo hecho, sólo le faltaba hallar otros datos como posturas favoritas, flexible o no, si le gustaban que le pegaran, duro o suave; fetiches a cumplir. Pequeñas cosillas que apuntó.

«¿A Mark le gustara que le caguen encima? ...» pensó esta mientras despegaba la cabeza del móvil. «Vamos a dejarlo como… puede»

Después de aquello esta guardó su móvil en el bolso y aliso la falda de su vestido, tal vez hubiese escogido un atuendo un tanto refinado para la ocasión, un elegante vestido negro de encaje floral, con falda larga, mangas y el cual dejaba a la vista sus clavículas. Puede que aquello fuese más para un MET que para un congreso de física. Pero tampoco tenía muchas ocasiones en la vida como para vestir así.

La última había sido hace seis meses, en la boda de su madre con su nuevo padrastro en la cual acabó teniendo un encuentro furtivo con un joven de su misma edad, de acanelada piel, vibrantes ojos castaños, esponjosos risos y facciones de un adonis. Vamos que básicamente había acabado enrollándose y haciéndole una paja a quien resultó ser su hermanastro. En un embarcadero, en pleno espacio abierto. Con la celebración a espaldas de ambos.

Pero aquello era otra historia para otro momento.

Esta volvió de su momentánea abstracción para volver a prestar atención al muermo de ponencia que estaba haciendo Satanás, lo más divertido habían sido los visuales con el juego de luz y la voz en off. Al menos hasta que llegase la sorpresa que le tenían preparada. Pero el momento aun no llegaría, por lo que presintiendo el rollo que se les venía esta iba a necesitar un poco de fuerzas, así que rápidamente jaló la falda para dejar al descubierto su pierna derecha el arnés que llevaba escondido; a la altura de su muslo y del cual tomó su fancy petaca.

Sí, antes muerta a que alguien la viera embriagándose en un recipiente poco sofisticado.

Mientras empinaba el codo esta se percató por el rabillo de que alguien la estaba observando, así que despegando los labios del recipiente y limpiándoselos toscamente, esta se giró para ver al señor que la miraba ciertamente sorprendido. Esta sin más le acercó la petaca, ofreciéndole así el dulce néctar de los dioses. Sin embargo, este lo rechazo negando rápidamente.

Con un encogimiento de hombros esta se dispuso a retirar el recipiente, pero rápidamente le fue rebatado por la señora que había al lado, que con cara de mala follá le daba un buen trago para así devolverle el recipiente y acomodarse en su asiento a ver aquel bochornoso espectáculo. ¿Acaso esa no era la decana de la universitat? Se veía que a ella también iba a necesitar fuerzas para superar eso.

Bueno, compartir es vivir.

Sin más esta se acomodó en su asiento, ya con algo más de chispa en su cuerpo iba a poder sobrellevar todo.

{…}

Mentira, era una maldita y embustera mentirosa, aquella señora era tan pero tan insulsa que ni el alcohol podía remediarlo, no tenía chispa alguna, con dar una rápida pasada podías ver como el ambiente iba cayendo por momentos. Y aquellas bromas que hacía en momentos puntuales no ayudaban. Marksito lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces mejor. Por lo que al final había acabado viendo videos de gatitos en YouTube con el señor de al lado.

Sin embargo, cuando vio como en la presentación aparecía una imagen de dos agujeros negros juntos absorbiendo la luz, los cuales casi parecían estar bailando, supo que el momento había llegado. Por lo que rápidamente tomó su móvil y preparo la cámara, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Esta apuntó, estaba sudando de la emoción... principalmente. Cuando la trasparencia cambiara Montserrat se iba a quedar pálida, podía ver como ese dedo arrugado y churruscado estaba a punto de pulsar el botón. «Vamos, sólo un poco más» pensó con las pulsaciones al máximo.

Sin embargo, aquel momento nunca llegó, dado que de pronto todo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, Sara dejó su móvil para agarrarse rápidamente a los reposabrazos de su butaca dado la intensidad de las sacudidas. Pero tan rápido como surgieron, también desaparecieron.

¿Qué demonios habría sido eso?

"Parece que ya ha acabado" – Dijo Satanás – "Bueno como iba diciendo"

Pero esta no pudo continuar dado que un poderoso estruendo lo puso todo patas arriba, era como si el edificio hubiese salido volando violentamente por los aires, las luces se apagaron, las paredes se escucharon como se agrietaron, escombros cayeron de todas partes; la gente gritaba.

Rápidamente las luces de emergencia se encendieron.

Sara que hasta el momento no se había enterado de que había pasado, ya que aquello parecía como si la hubiesen metido de lleno en una centrifugadora, reaccionó cuando la iluminación regresó.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?" – Escuchó como alguien le preguntaba, pero todo le daba vueltas.

Cuando las persona que tenía delante paso de ser cuatro a uno, supo que poco a poco se estaba recuperando, entonces se fijó que el que le había hablado era un joven de la facultad, tal vez del área de cuántica. Tampoco lo tenía muy claro, lo había visto un par de veces.

"Sí, eso creo"

"Me alegro de ello" – Le dijo otra voz – "Ahora podría quitarse de encima mío"

Sorprendida esta miro hacia abajo para ver que aquella sacudida la había hecho caer encima del señor de al lado.

"¡Oh dios mío lo siento!" – Esta se intentó levantar, pero aún seguía algo mareada, rápidamente fue ayudada por el otro chico. – "Gracias"

"No hay de que, deberíamos salir de aquí" – Le dijo este a lo que ella asintió.

Pero antes de que pudiesen salir con el resto de las personas que huían despavoridas escuchó como alguien la llamaba.

"¡Sara, Sarita! ¡ayúdame!"

Al darse la vuelta, ambos vieron a Monserrat corriendo del escenario toda despelucada y con la ropa hecha girones, temblando hasta más no poder, jamás había visto aquellos ojos saltones tan saltones, valga la redundancia.

"Voy" – Le dijo para ir a ayudarla a bajar.

Rápidamente esta se rasgó todo un lado del vestido dejando a la vista la pierna derecha con el arnés y la petaca. El chico no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido ante la Femme Fatale que tenía delante.

Esta le respondió guiñándole pícaramente el ojo antes de correr a ayudar a la desvalida que gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas.

Pero antes de que Sara pudiese subirse completamente a el escenario algunos cables que sujetaban las vigas con los focos se soltaron para comenzar a descender en un vertiginoso ángulo que se llevó por delante a la señora. Esta pudo ver como Montserrat era tomada por la espalda por aquella gran viga luminosa y elevada por los cielos como una especia de Jesucristo crucificado, antes de ser lanzada varios metros de distancia contra las butacas.

Ambos se quedaron patidifusos.

"¡Dios seguro que está muerta! ¡Han matado a la jefa de mí amigo!" – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Sigue viva!" – Le informó el chico que rápidamente había ido a ver si la doña seguía con vida.

"Mierda…" – Susurró esta por lo bajo.

Entonces esta se bajó del escenario para correr hacia ellos y una vez ahí posicionarse al lado del joven.

"¿Seguro qué sigue viva?" – Le preguntó mientras la observaba fijamente, moviendo su cabeza en diferentes posiciones.

"Sí, está inconsciente, pero aún respira"

"¿Pero una persona con el cuerpo en esa posición puede seguir estándolo?" – Aún seguía mirando detenidamente los diversos ángulos en los que había quedado el cuerpo de la señora, incrustado en el espacio entre los asientos y respaldares.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros al no tener respuesta para aquello.

Pero dejando las banalidades para otro momento, estos se posicionaron uno a cada lado para tomarla y levantarla, Sara no pudo evitar poner cara de pánico cuando escucharon que algo crujía. Entonces estos la colocaron en medio de ambos, con los brazos pasando sobre sus respectivos hombros, con la cabeza caída para atrás; los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta. Para así comenzar a arrastrarla y finalmente salir del edificio.

Ya en el exterior, estos comprobaron como la ciudad estaba completamente a oscuras, así como un fuerte olor a quemado lo impregnaba todo, a su vez, una serie de destellos iluminaban el cielo. Aquellas luces misteriosas provenían del otro extremo de la ciudad, de la parte costera.

Sonidos de sirenas provenientes de los diferentes cuerpos de salvamento y seguridad resonaban por todas partes. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando.

De pronto Sara se fijó en que, a lo lejos, en el Tibidabo había un punto que ardía en su máximo esplendor, esta sintió como el cuerpo se le helaba; aquello de allí era el observatorio.

"Mark" – Susurró esta antes de echar a correr hacia donde estaba su amigo, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

"¡Espera!" – Le llamó este intentado aguantar a la doña – "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"Mi amigo está en el observatorio" – Entonces el chico se fijó en lo que momentos antes esta había visualizado – "Tengo que ir"

"No sabemos qué ha pasado, la ciudad está completamente colapsada, dudo que las líneas de ferrocarril estén operativas…"

"¡Me da igual! ¡Mi amigo y yo tenemos una conexión, sé que está en peligro, no pienso dejar que se ase como un pollo! ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que me detengas!"

"En realidad iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieses groseramente, que tengo el coche aparcado a unas cuadras de aquí, podemos meter a la señora en el asiento trasero e ir a buscar a tu amigo"

"Ah" – Dijo esta, se había quedado atónita.

"Ah" – Le respondió este – "¿Vamos o qué?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" – Dijo rápidamente para colocarse de nuevo a Montserrat.

Pero antes de que pudiesen ir hasta el coche, estos observaron como por la avenida principal del complejo decenas de personas corrían despavoridas hacia ellos.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" – Dijo esta.

Entonces estos pudieron ver como por las entradas de la Plaza España el agua del mar entraba tormentosamente para rápidamente inundarla y comenzar a arremolinarse en la entrada de la avenida; y lanzarse así con todas sus fuerzas sobre ellos.

"¡Oh venga ya!"

El dúo echo a correr velozmente en la dirección contraria, tenían que llegar cuantos antes a las escaleras para comenzar así a subir y poder ponerse a buen recaudo, pero aquello era una tarea complicada al tener que llevar un peso muerto.

Estos corrían lo máximo que podían, mientras que a sus espaldas el mar se les echaba encima con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando violentamente y llevándose por delante todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Milagrosamente estos lograron alcanzar el primer tramo de escaleras, las cuales comenzaron a subir torpemente, hasta alcanzar el primer nivel, pero como aquello no les daba garantías rápidamente siguieron adelante. Subiendo así, junto con el resto de los viandantes los siguientes tramos de escaleras que daban al tercer nivel que conectaba con Poble Espanyol.

Entonces estos sintieron como las cosas se calmaban, al darse la vuelta pudieron ver como finalmente el agua había cesado su curso, llegando a una altura suficiente como para cubrir la base de las cuatro columnas de la zona. La avenida había quedado completamente inundada.

"¡Mirad eso de ahí!" – Se escucho como gritaba alguien, seguido de más personas que emitían ruidos de expectación.

Entonces Sara miró hacia donde todo el mundo señalaba y pudo ver de nuevo el observatorio en llamas, pero esta vez había algo distinto y era que de ente las llamas había surgido un misterioso haz de energía, verde claro, que se alzaba hasta llegar a los cielos y perderse entre las nubes donde derramaba su poder.

Pero rápidamente dicho has se esfumo en un estallido de energía que desapareció elegantemente, llevándose consigo gran parte de las llamas del complejo.

A Sara se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no entendía que estaba pasando, simplemente rezaba porque Mark estuviese bien.

* * *

De nuevo volvía a estar en aquel lugar, los desgarradores llantos de aquel niño de espaldas a mí generaban una asfixiante presión en mí pecho, mientras que yo, otra vez, me hallaba a varios metros de distancia de este. Cada segundo que pasaba aquella asfixia iba aumentando a la vez que sobre mis hombros podía sentir como un colosal e indivisible peso recaía sobre estos.

Sin embargo, yo era incapaz de hacer algo, prefería quedarme ahí, ahogándome como el cobarde que era, al no tener las suficientes agallas de dar un paso al frente y encarar todo. No. Prefería retorcerme en mí dolor constante, ya que aquello era lo único seguro.

De nuevo mis ojos volvieron a posarse en las espaldas de aquel niño, unas imaginarias manos se aferraban a mi cuello, oprimiéndolo, amenazándolo con partirlo.

Entonces di un paso en falso, escuchando como el viejo tablón de madera crujía y se doblaba ante mi peso, de nuevo otro paso, el peso de mis hombros aumentó; mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Volví a dar un par más de tímidos pasos.

El llanto se había vuelto más intensó.

Y yo sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban, las ganas de llorar aumentaban por minutos, por lo que finalmente acabé retrocediendo, alejándome lo suficiente como para que todo aquello que me estaba matando se esfumase.

Inevitablemente rompí a llorar, por qué tenía que ser tan difícil, por qué todo tenía que ser tan cuesta arriba, por qué simplemente no podía dejar de sentir; que todo aquello se esfumase. De quedar vacío.

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

De nuevo volví a posar mi vista en aquel desdichado pequeñín «aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ayudarte» pensé mientras apretaba dolorosamente mis puños y las lágrimas continuaban derramándose por mi rostro.

Miré por un momento aquel lugar, cuándo aquel bonito y tranquilo lago rodeado de montañas y verdes bosques, se había convertido en aquel triste y gris espacio, donde hace mucho que las nubes impedían que el sol se mostrase, en el que los bosques se habían tornado hostiles y aterradores. En el que las cristalinas aguas se habían vuelto tan oscuras que amenazaban con atraparte y hundirte hasta unas profundidades infinitas, y en las que las densas capas de niebla surgieron para expandirse, engulléndolo todo.

La luz hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado aquellas tierras, dejando a su paso una estela de melancolía.

"Interesante" – Escuché como dijo una voz femenina

De pronto me percaté de que los llantos de dolor habían cesado, al mirar hacia delante vi que el niño había desapareció y solo estaba yo en aquel largo embarcadero. Miré de un lado a otro buscando la dueña de aquella voz, pero no había rastro alguno.

"¡Hola!" – Grité, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue mi propio eco.

No tenía muy claro que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de no poder ver a nadie, sabía que la persona que había dicho aquello estaba ahí, observándome, la podía sentir; de pronto densas nubes de niebla comenzaron a envolverlo todo hasta que finalmente me era imposible ver más allá de dos palmos.

"Por aquí" – Me dijo esta a lo lejos.

Curioso y a la vez atemorizado, comencé a avanzar siguiendo la voz de aquella misteriosa presencia, la cual me guiaba a través de la niebla.

Mis pasos resonaban en los astillados y viejos tablones, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, el no poder ver ni saber que estaba pasando a mi alrededor me estaba poniendo nervioso, odiaba sentir aquella indefensión.

"Vamos sólo un poco más cerca Mark" – Comentó esta.

"¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – Pregunté intentando hacer que la boca no me temblara.

Pude escuchar como esta se rio – "Porque te conozco" – Se limitó a decir – "Ya casi lo tienes, un par de pasos más y lo conseguirás. ¡Venga!" – Me ánimo.

Finalmente acabé llegando al final del embarcadero, jamás había avanzad tanto en las repetidas ocasiones que visitaba este triste lugar.

"Va-Vale ya estoy aquí ¡Muéstrate!"- Le ordené temblando como un flan.

"Me temo que todavía no"

"¡Qué! Pero si he hecho lo que me pediste" – Comencé a mirar de un lado a otro ya que podía escuchar como algo se acercaba a mí, pero no sabía de dónde.

"Primero debo enseñarte una cosa"

Entonces pude sentir una mano que me empujaba por la espalda, grité al sentir como caía del embarcadero a las tenebrosas aguas, a pesar de que la construcción no se elevaba demasiado de la superficie no pude evitar cubrirme el rostro para protegerme del impacto. Sin embargo, nunca choqué contra el agua. Sino contra piedra.

"¿Qué cojones?" – No entendía que estaba pasando.

Estaba a cuatro patas, observando aquella piedra blanquecina con extraños gravados.

Finalmente me acabé poniendo de rodillas y entonces ahí fue cuando de verdad alucine, ya no estaba en el lago sino en un kilométrico puente de piedra que se levantaba varios metros de distancia y atravesaba un extenso valle rodeado de montañas. En medio de dichas tierras había una colosal estructura de piedra, de una arquitectura particular.

En aquellos misteriosos páramos reinaba algo que costaba definir con palabras, era como si el dolor y la rabia lo consumieran todo, una presencia que emanaba tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos que creaban un cúmulo que lo oprimían todo. Reflejo de ello la naturaleza.

Las plantas lucían apagadas, no se escuchaba rastro alguno de animales por la zona, el cielo era gris y estaba espesamente cubierto de nubes negras; el aire que respiraba era denso. Incluso la luz parecía huir de la melancolía de aquellas tierras, algunos escasos rayos se atrevían a iluminar tímidamente, luchando con las inmensas sombras que lo impregnaban todo.

Otra característica era que todo aquel sitio era como si se desasiera, esfumase, algún tipo de recuerdo que poco a poco se iba disolviendo como la pintura en el agua.

No tenía muy claro que estaba pasando, quién era la chica que me había traído hasta ahí o qué era aquel sitio. Me levanté y miré de un lado a otro, sin tener muy claro a dónde ir; a mis espaldas había una abertura en la roca, un pasaje que me permitía salir de aquí ¿tal vez podría atravesarlo? pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer una vez que saliera de este sitio o que tan seguro era el exterior.

No quería arriesgarme zambulléndome de cabeza a lo desconocido.

Me di media vuelta para mirar de nuevo aquel misterioso templo, sinceramente no me daba para nada buena espina, sin embargo, había algo; una fuerza inexplicable que me atraía hacia este. Respiré profundamente y tomando valor comencé a recorrer aquel colosal puente.

A medida que iba caminando me daba cuenta de que aquella particular tierra era cuanto menos peculiar, esta poseía varios tipos de territorios, un vástago desierto en su primera parte, pero a través de las montañas que lo formaban, más allá podía ver diferentes paisajes. Seguí mi recorrido hasta que al cabo de un tiempo llegué a un punto intermedio.

"Fascinante" – Dije mientras miraba de un extremo a otro la colosal falla que partía la tierra a la mitad, por la que se colaba el mar dado el olor a sal que pude percibir, el cual se convertía en un gran rio al que se le juntaban otros muchos más generando una serie de cataratas y lagos más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba. Al otro extremo, en la plataforma en cuyo centro se encontraba el templo, esta estaba cubierta por extensas praderas, así como una formación montañosa a lo lejos, que terminaba de cerrar el valle.

Aquel sitio era realmente hermoso, a pesar de estar todo cubierto por aquel velo de melancolía.

De pronto escuché algo que irrumpió completamente el sepulcral silencio que reinaba… eran gritos de dolor.

Miré fijamente de nuevo al tenebroso e imponente templo, lugar del que provenían aquellos profundos y desgarradores quejidos, podía jurar que se trataba de algún chico, joven. Sin saber muy bien por qué, eché a correr hacia el templo, aun me faltaban varios kilómetros de distancia por recorrer.

Con cada metro que recorría los gritos se volvían más fuertes, más dolorosos, hasta el punto de que eras capaz de sentir en tus propias carnes el profundo dolor que aquella persona estaba sufriendo. Pero aquello no era lo único. A medida que la distancia iba disminuyendo, los páramos se alteraban, la tierra se sacudía casi como si estuviera rugiendo, las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del templo; descargando sobre el territorio una torrencial lluvia. Fuertes vientos se levantaron, haciendo volar por los aires todo aquello que no aguantaba su paso, inmensos rayos comenzaron a surcar los cielos, iluminándolo todo con una fantasmal luz azul, a la vez que poderosas explosiones retumbaban de un extremo a otro.

"¡Mierda!" – Grité cuando a causa de la lluvia resbale y entonces fui empujado por un vendaval, haciendo que retrocediese rodando varios metros de distancia. Otra vez de rodillas me limpie la cara, intentado ver algo, pero la lluvia me lo complicaba bastante. De pronto percibí como el templo se movía, sí se movía, era como cuando dejabas caer una piedra en un estanque en calma. Aquellas ondas que surcaban su superficie. ¿Acaso era una deformación del continuo espacio tiempo? – "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando en este lugar?!"

De nuevo me volví a poner de pie, a pesar del caos que había, los gritos aún podían escucharse por encima de todo y la tormenta respondía a estos, volviéndose más poderosa, más violenta; más destructiva. Los rayos habían comenzado a caer más cerca de la estructura, por lo que tenía que darme prisa.

En mi carrera contra reloj vi como varios de aquellas lenguas de electricidad impactaban sin compasión alguna contra la estructura, no entendía que era todo aquello, lo que esperaba es que quien fuese que estuviese ahí dentro; estuviera bien.

Un poderoso temblor hizo que cayese contra el suelo y mientras me incorporaba nuevamente, puede apreciar por el reflejo en los charcos de agua como del ojo de la tormenta comenzaba a brotar una misteriosa luz. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar este se hizo más potente, emitiendo así un poderoso resplandor que me cegó en el acto.

Poco a poco mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la repentina intensidad, para que una vez que volvía a apreciar mi alrededor nuevamente me quedé alucinado. En los cielos, justo encima de la edificación, había aparecido un misterioso símbolo, de un brillante verde claro, tenía unas intrincadas formas y su interior estaba cubierto por unos extraños gravados.

De repente un nuevo grito se escuchó, el último de todos, capaz de helarte la sangre; como un puñal directo al corazón, aquella persona finalmente se había dado por vencida. Un poderoso haz de energía oscura, formada por cientos de miles de pequeños tentáculos, surgió de las entrañas del templo; para salir disparado volando a su paso parte de la estructura e impactar así contra aquel símbolo.

Todo aquello se congrego en el interior de este, ocasionado que las escrituras brillasen con aún más intensidad y la misteriosa representación mutase, de sus laterales surgieron una serie de agujas. Veinticuatro en total. A las cuales comenzó a ser drenado toda aquella misteriosa energía, que parecía tener vida propia, conglomerándose en las puntas de estas, formando pequeñas esferas. Para así salir disparadas como estrellas fugases a diferentes partes del valle, perdiéndose a la vista. Pero al cabo de unos segundos resurgieron en un estallido de luz que se elevó hasta los cielos, emitiendo al conjunto un sonido gutural, que disperso en su totalidad la tormenta.

De nuevo todo volvía a estar en la más profunda calma, yo no daba crédito a todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo ya que en cuestión de segundos todo a mi alrededor finalmente se disolvió.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos a la vez que me incorporaba rápidamente sobre la cama, sentía como si el corazón se me fuese a salir, tuve que sujetarme con más fuerza dado el repentino mareo que tuve. Cuando mi cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y mis pulsaciones se normalizaron, pude observar que no me encontraba en el observatorio, miré de un lado a otro, paredes blancas, tenía varios cables y viales conectados, un poderoso olor a desinfectante lo impregnaba todo. Estaba en un hospital.

Genial, detesto los hospitales, huelen a muerte.

Estar en aquel repentino lugar trajo consigo un breve flash, pero a pesar de ser escueto estaba tan cargado de dolorosos recuerdos que me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. «ahora no Mark» me dije. Cuando aquello paso, me dejé caer en mi cama, mirando fijamente el desagradable techo blanco, me llevé las manos a la cabeza revolviendo mi pelo – "Es de locos" – Dije a la nada. Todavía intentaba comprender los momentos previos a perder el conocimiento, por mucho que lo deseara aquello no había sido un sueño.

Todavía podía sentir el gélido acero de aquella clase de espada, aún más su poder, un escalofrío me recorrió al recordarlo, aquella sensación era tan increíble, imposible de describir. Para entenderla era necesario vivirlo, sentirlo. – "Es una puta locura" – Mi cerebro intentaba buscarle un sentido lógico a todo aquello, pero por desgracia no había respuesta alguna que pudiese explicar todo aquello.

"Sí que la hay" – Dijo alguien.

"¡¿Quién es?!" – Rápidamente me incorporé en la cama mirando de un lado a otro del lugar, pero no había rastro alguno. Entonces caí, aquella voz. – "¡Eres la maldita zorra que me empujo del embarcadero! ¡Da la cara ahora si eres tan valiente!" – Ordené – "Te parecerá bonito, ir defenestrando a la gente por ahí"

Puede escuchar como esta se reía, lo cual me enfureció más – "No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta"

"¡Yo uso el vocabulario como a mí me sale del escroto!" – Grité a todo pulmón. Como se nota que odio que me corrijan.

"Ha, ha, ha; menudo genio tenemos. Más adelante te daré respuestas, lo principal ahora es que descanses"

"¡Qué! No puedes irte, así como así, necesito…" – No sabía que necesitaba exactamente, lo cual me molestaba, pero más aún era que aquella tía se hubiese ido y me dejase a medias. Para nada me gustaba que me dejarán a medias. – "Sabes qué… ¡Qué te follen a ti ya tus putas respuestas!" – Grité para tírame contra la cama y cruzarme de brazos mientras seguía maldiciendo.

La verdad era que a mis veinticuatro años era algo bastante patético.

De pronto pude escuchar voces al otro lado, dos personas venían discutiendo por el pasillo, aquello hizo que me incorporase nuevamente para poder escuchar mejor.

"Señorita, como la vuelva a pillar intentado colarse en el ala de hospitalización me veré en la obligación de tener que llamar a seguridad. Ya le hemos dicho que su amigo se encuentra estable, cuando despierte será la primera a la que informaremos" – Respondió un señor mayor.

Vaya, creo que me hago una idea de quién se trata.

"Doctor usted es incapaz de comprender la importancia de que yo esté aquí, Mark lo primero que tiene que ver al despertar es mi cara, necesita de un rostro conocido que lo ayude a superar el shock tan grande que será despertar después de lo que ha pasado"

«Ay Sara que haría yo sin ti» pensé – "En ese caso preferiría estar en coma" – Respondí desde el otro lado, sabiendo que me habían escuchado perfectamente.

La puerta corredera se abrió en cuestión de segundos, ante mis ojos estaba mi amiga vestida de médico y junto a ella el señor que supongo era el doctor que se encargaba de mí.

"¡Ferguson maldito hijo de la gran puta desagradecido! Si lo sé dejo que te pudras aquí"

"Vamos, sabes que me echarías de menos" – Le conteste con cierta sorna.

"Sí"

Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento. Entonces yo abrí mis brazos invitándola a un abrazo.

"¡Mark!" – Grito compungida como una niña pequeña mientras corría hacia mí y se me abalanzaba, para comenzar a llorar.

Yo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, mentiría si dijese que no me emocione. – "Que alivio saber que estás bien, todo pasó demasiado rápido"

"Intenté ir a rescatarte, de verás que lo intenté, pero todo estaba hecho un caos" – Se disculpaba.

"Shhh… no te sigas lamentando por ello, sé que lo intentaste, pero eso ya es agua pasada, ahora lo importante es que ambos estamos sanos y salvos" – Separe su rostro de mi pecho para limpiarle las lágrimas.

Esta asintió en respuesta para separase y dejarme algo de espacio, pero aun así yo no la deje irse muy lejos, en el fondo los recuerdos aún eran frescos y el miedo seguía presente.

Entonces ambos pudimos ver como el doctor se acercaba.

"Es un alivio ver que estas bien muchacho, cuando los servicios de emergencia te encontraron estabas inconsciente, habías inalado demasiado humo, pero lo más preocupante eran tus pulsaciones, estas eran casi inexistentes. Pensábamos que estabas muerto, pero aun así tu cuerpo seguía luchando. Jamás había visto una persona en un estado como ese casi parecía…"

"Como si me hubiesen drenado toda la vida" – Respondí a lo que este asintió, recordé como aquel poderoso estallido me consumía por un momento. Tuve un nuevo escalofrió.

"Por eso te hemos tenido aquí en observación durante estos cuatro días"

"¡¿Cuatro días?! Llevo cuatro días durmiendo"

"Sí, dado tu delicado estado pensábamos que tardarías más tiempo en recuperarte y por tanto en despertar, pero ya ves que no"

"Se lo dije" – Comentó Sara toda orgullosa – "Mi Marksito es todo un luchador"

"No me llames así" – Le dije.

"¿Por qué no? Si eres como un bebé" – Esta comenzó a pellizcarme los carrillos.

"Quita coño" – Le di un manotazo para que quitara sus manos de encima de mío.

"Un bebé muy malhumorado" – Añadió mientras se sobaba.

Un carraspeo nos devolvió de nuevo a la realidad y ambos miramos al doctor.

"Si eres tan amable"

"Sí por supuesto" – Entonces me acerqué para que este me hiciera un chequeó rápido.

"Todo parece en orden" – Comentó una vez que apartó la luz de la linterna de mis ojos. – "¿Has tenido algún tipo de dolor en la cabeza o alucinación"

¿Por alucinación cuenta lo de aquella espada o lo de la voz femenina que se comunica conmigo? Rápidamente negué en respuesta. Lo menos que necesito ahora es un billete al ala de psiquiatría, no cuando ni yo mismo sé discernir qué es real y qué no lo es.

Antes de hablar primero tenía que ser capaz de entender que estaba pasando.

"En ese caso te mandare a hacer un par de pruebas más y si los resultados son buenos esta misma tarde tendrás el alta"

Después de aquello ambos nos despedimos del doctor que sigo con su ronda, la habitación se envolvió en un silencio en el que ninguno sabía qué decir.

"Sabes que eso de ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos es una completa farsa, yo lo estuve y no vi nada" – Dejé caer.

"Mark por el amor de Jesucristo ¿Cuándo ligas con alguien, así es como rompes el hielo?"

"En realidad suelo decir que soy un huérfano coreano adoptado por condes escoceses" – Le dije mientas me recostaba – "Es mucho más atractivo"

Después de aquello ambos nos quedamos mirando para al cabo de unos segundos comenzar a reír.

"Pero ahora enserio, la verdad es que tuve bastante miedo, aún sigo teniéndolo, no sé; todo ocurrió tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento que apenas podía procesarlo"

"Para mí también, todo fue tan repentino, estaba escuchando el muermo de ponencia de Montserrat cuando…." – Esta paró al ver mi cara de emoción – "No Marki, el asteroide impacto justo cuando iba a comenzar lo bueno" – Rápidamente puse una cara larga.

"Tiene suerte hasta para eso la muy maldita"

Entonces pude ver como Sara guardaba silencio.

"Hablando de suerte… vístete que tengo que enseñarte una cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es sorpresa" – Se limitó a decirme.

Por lo que sin más le hice caso.

"Anda ven aquí que te ato la bata, no querrás ir por todo el hospital haciendo un Marilyn"

{…}

"Vaya" – Fue lo único que pude decir.

"Impresionante ¿verdad?" – Comentó esta con admiración.

"No sabía que un cuerpo pudiese adoptar esa postura… y menos con toda esa cantidad de yeso cubriéndolo"

Sara me había contado todo lo que había pasado en especial la parte en la que Satanás fue ascendida hasta los cielos y así poder estar en la gloria del señor. Mentiría si dijese que no me reí cuando me lo conto, en realidad casi, dado que supe aguantar la carcajada cuando esta llego al highlight del momento. No está bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas… aunque en el fondo te alegres.

¿Debería sentirme mal por ello? Yo no lo siento… que podrida tengo el alma ¿no?

"La pobre está tan hasta arriba de analgésicos para el dolor que es incapaz de saber que ocurre a su alrededor, mira" – Y entonces se puso a estrujarle la cara para hacer muecas a la vez que ponía diferentes voces.

"Sara para ya" – Le ordené, no porque estuviese mal sino porque nos habíamos colado en una habitación y lo que menos necesitábamos es que apareciera alguien del personal.

"El Karma es glorioso ¿no crees Mark?" – Me dijo una vez que salimos de la habitación – "Al final le acaba ajustando las cuentas a todos"

"¿Para ajustar las cuentas estrella un asteroide contra la ciudad?"

"Más o menos, todo en su justa medida"

"El Karma es la polla"

"Lo es Marksito mío"

"No me llames así"

Después de aquello le pedí que me acompañase a las máquinas a por algo de comer, después de estar cuatro días sobando necesitaba meter un poco de combustible al cuerpo.

"Dios que bueno está esto" – En mi vida un sándwich de pollo de una máquina expendedora que a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí me había sabido tan bien. Aquella cosa tan cutre había despertado una sinfonía en mis papilas que nunca antes había sentido. Si sólo tuviese un matcha para acompañar.

Una vez que había repuesto fuerzas ambos seguimos caminando por el pasillo, no tenía ganas de regresar a la habitación, por lo que me deje arrastrar por Sara y su gran sentido de la orientación. En nuestro recorrido por los corredores del hospital ella me iba poniendo al día de todo lo que había pasado, el impacto había afectado principalmente a toda la costa de la ciudad, pero que en cierta forma había servido de escudo para el resto; sin embargo, todo lo que era el centro de la ciudad había quedado cerrado hasta que los operativos terminasen de limpiar la zona. A pesar de todo, la ciudad se estaba recomponiendo.

Como en cualquier catástrofe había habido víctimas mortales, para que engañarnos, el mundo nunca va a ser un lugar tan bonito como lo imaginamos y por muchas esperanzas que tengamos de que las cosas no sean así; la realidad siempre dictara lo contrario. Aun así, habían sido muy inferiores a lo que se esperaba, por lo visto un alivio según los medios. No pude evitar pensar en aquel guardia de seguridad del observatorio, ojalá hubiese sido un poco más simpático con él.

Después de aquello ambos continuamos con nuestra ruta por el hospital, charlando ahora de temas poco relevantes sin embargo en un momento dado pude notar a alguien por el rabillo de ojo y curioso me giré, había un largo pasillo a mi derecha, completamente vació. Me quedé un momento observando, sabía que había alguien hay, lo podía sentir. Entonces en un momento dado, pude ver como de una de las esquinas sobresalía escasamente un rostro.

Lo sabía.

Eche a andar a paso rápido, cuando la persona que estaba al otro lado noto que venía rápidamente se apartó.

"¡Espera!" – Grité mientras corría ahora. Recorrí velozmente el pasillo y tras dar un giro veloz tuve al frente otro corredor completamente vació. «No puede ser» pensé mientras miraba a aquel espacio más detenidamente, no había rastro de nadie. – "Me estoy volviendo loco"

De pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara a la vez que emitía un vergonzoso chillido de pánico, me giré para verme a Sara.

"Puta" – Dije llevándome una mano al pecho, tenía el corazón a mil.

"Que sensible eres" – Se quejó esta – "¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo aquí? Cuando me vine a dar cuenta me habías dejado completamente sola. ¿tú sabes todos los metros que recorrí hablando sola?"

"Es terapéutico" – Me limité a decirle mientras caminaba lejos de ahí.

"¿Entonces? ¿No me vas a responder?"

"Pensé que había visto a alguien" – Me limité a responder.

El tiempo transcurrió sin más sorpresas después de aquel extraño suceso, volvimos a la habitación y al poco vinieron a buscarme para hacerme las pruebas que el doctor me había comentado. Así que tras una analítica y una resonancia magnética los resultados confirmaron lo que el doctor ya me había dicho, todo estaba bien.

Físicamente hablando, ya que aun existían ciertas cuestiones a las que no podía dar respuesta, aquella espada, la energía que brotaba de ella, todavía seguía sin creerme que aquello hubiese pasado de verdad. Quería pensar lo contrario, que a causa del humo había perdido el conocimiento y todo lo que vi en realidad fue cosa de mi imaginación; deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Pero por el contrario me negaba a creer que todo fuese cosa de magia. Tonterías. La magia es la respuesta que se da cuando eres incapaz de poder explicar algo.

Me encontraba en la entrada del hospital, Sara había ido a buscar el coche, balanceaba mis rodillas mientras veía pasar a la gente, haciendo tiempo en lo que mi amiga tardaba en buscar el coche; cuando de pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Al mirar el identificador no pude evitar paralizarme por unos segundos.

Mi hermana me estaba llamando.

Respiré hondo antes de descolgar. – "Hola Kat" – Dije sin más.

"¡¿Cómo que hola Kat?! Un asteroide impacta contra la ciudad que vives, casi te asas como un cochinillo, pasas cuatro días en coma y lo mejor que tienes para decir es ¿Hola Kat? Serás imbécil"

"Primero, impacto contra el mar, segundo, no me ase simplemente inhale mucho humo y tercero; no estaba en coma sólo inconsciente"

"Eres insufrible" – Me respondió.

"Y tú toda una joyita de hermana mayor"

Hubo un silencio – "Que te follen" – Respondió al rato.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Qué te follen a ti!"

"¡Pero habrase visto! Maldito desagradecido ojalá te hubiesen dejado en el contenedor del que te recogieron"

"Al menos yo tengo claro que soy adoptado, lo mismo no podemos decir de ti guapa"

"Capullo"

"Mal follada"

"¡Pero serás…!"

"Pero serás" – Repetí con una voz más aguda.

"Casi con veinticinco años y sigues siendo igual de inmaduro"

"¡¿Inmaduro yo!? ¿Quién empezó con lo de que te follen? Anda Katherine, si la cosa va por edades te recuerdo quién va este año a alcanzar la treintena" – Toma golpe bajo.

"Touché" – Me respondió.

Después de aquello ambos guardamos silencio para al poco comenzar a reírnos a más no poder.

"Ahora enserio cómo te encuentras, Sara me ha mantenido al tanto"

"Todo bien, me han hecho unas pruebas para asegurarse y hoy mismo me han dado el alta"

"Eso me alivia bastante, estaba muy preocupada, quería ir a verte, pero con todo el caos que se ha montado tienen todo cortado hasta nuevo aviso"

"Normal, un asteroide del tamaño del Celtic ha impactado contra la tierra, eso no es algo que se vea todos los días" – Ambos nos reímos. – "Por cierto ¿cómo has hecho…?"

"¿Con papá? Tranquilo me encargado de darle lo justo y necesario de información, sé que no está bien mentirle acerca del estado de su hijo, pero como tampoco era que tuvieses un pie en la tumba y dado lo neurótico que se puede poner con estas cosas; preferí tener la fiesta en paz" – Me informó. – "Aunque no estaría de más que lo llamases para decirle que estás bien, si te pregunta tu dile que tus labores humanitarias te han mantenido ocupado"

"¿De verdad se ha creído eso?... O sea, sabes de quién estamos hablando ¿verdad?"

Kat se rio – "Oh Mark, podrás ser muy cascarrabias y amargado, pero te conozco hermanito y tienes un corazón de diamante"

"Si tú lo dices"

Esta volvió a reírse – "Pero eso, tú llámale, que lo aliviara bastante y de paso le alegrara oír tu voz, hace mucho que no hablamos contigo"

"Me lo apunto"

"Bien, bien… por cierto cómo está todo por allá, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿comes sano? ¿Has reducido la ingesta de alcohol?"

"Kat por favor, que llevo ya bastante tiempo independizado, se valerme por mi solito"

"Sí claro... recuerda lo que te dije, no te avisare cuando vaya y como te encuentre como la última vez; arrastrare tu culo plano de vuelta a Escocia" – Ah sí, me había dado un ultimátum, mi cabeza lo había eliminado, sólo se había quedado con lo de robarme a la gata.

"Mi culo no es plano, hago muchas sentadillas para tenerlo respingón"

"Mark para… me acabo de imaginar cosas que a una hermana mayor no debería sobre su hermano pequeño" – Me dijo con disgusto a lo que yo sonreí socarrón.

De pronto pude escuchar un chillido, una especie de grito indescriptible de fondo, al instante a Kat suspiro abatida mientras que a mí se me iluminaron los ojos.

"¡No! No te voy a abrir el balcón, lo único que haces es salir para maullarle a la gente de esa manera tan horrible, pareces un alma en pena"

Se volvieron a escuchar gritos, quejidos guturales.

"Maldita la hora en la que me traje a este animal"

"Eogwin" – Dije. – "¡Katherine Ferguson! Ponme ahora mismo a mi gata" – Le exigí.

"¡¿Qué?! No"

"Oh vamos, por favor, me arrebataste a mi bebé de mis brazos, seguro que me echa de menos… ¡pásamela!"

"Mark esa gata tuya no puede ser normal, no maúlla, literalmente chilla; además la hija puta es una bipolar caprichosa, que te mira de una forma que no me gusta un pelo, parece como si supiese todos tus pecados y te juzgase"

"Lo sé, por qué crees que la adopte, es perfecta, un claro reflejo de mi alma"

De pronto se escucharon maullidos de lamento, como si la estuviesen matando.

"Calla ya, que los vecinos van a llamar de nuevo a la policía pensando que te estoy maltratando y a ver cómo le explico a los agentes que no soy yo sino tú que eres una maldita desequilibrada"

"Anda Kat, porfis" – Le supliqué.

"¡Ahrg! Está bien… estás en altavoz"

"¡Eogwin bebé!"

Al instante recibí un chillido como respuesta.

"Ay señor de la cañita" – Dijo mi hermana.

* * *

Estuve como cinco minutos haciéndole mimos a la gata mientras está chillaba y mi hermana se quejaba de fondo, hasta que finalmente tuve que colgar cuando vi a Sara aproximarse.

Una vez en el coche ambos estábamos íbamos en silencio, yo apoyado a la ventana con mi vista perdida en los edificios de la Diagonal mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todo el asunto. Si quería dejar de pensar que estaba loco, primero necesitaba hallar respuestas.

"¿Sigues pensando en eso?"

Yo asentí en respuesta. – "Lo pienso y aún sigo sin creerme todo lo que ocurrió, pasaron tantas cosas que no sabría decirte qué es real y qué no lo es… es curioso como el cerebro organiza la información"

Esta asintió a lo que le dije – "¿Y no recuerdas nada en especial? Algo que se saliera de lo normal aquella fatídica noche"

No pude evitar tensarme por lo que me dijo «¿Acaso ella había visto…? No, no podía» - "¿A qué te refieres?" – Le pregunté yo haciéndole ver que no entendía qué quería decirme.

"Tú sabes, algo fuera de lo común"

"¿Más fuera de lo común de que un asteroide pase por encima de tu cabeza?" – Comenté mientras me carcajeaba levemente, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo me ponía más nervioso.

"Si tienes razón, más fuera de lo común que eso no puede haber nada"

Aquello me produjo un vuelco al estómago, Sara lo había visto, no había duda de ello y si ella lo diviso cuántos más lo habrían hecho.

Después de esa pequeña conversación ninguno volvió a comentar nada, por lo que aproveché para tomar el móvil y comenzar a averiguar qué ponían las diversas fuentes de información acerca de aquel incidente.

En mi búsqueda pude descubrir que prácticamente todas trataban sobre el mismo tema, el impacto del cometa y las consecutivas consecuencias que aquello había tenido para la ciudad, pero nunca nada acerca de lo ocurrido en el observatorio; sí el colapso de las máquinas que ocasionó el incendio, pero nunca nada acerca de un misterioso rayo de energía.

Pude respirar aliviado, lo menos que necesitaba ahora eran fisgones preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido cuando yo, que lo vive, no lo tenía nada claro.

Entonces mi vista se fijó en una cosa.

"¿Qué hacemos bajando por el Eixample? Pensé que iríamos a tu casa"

"Primero quiero enseñarte una cosa"

"¿Qué es?"

"Ya lo verás"

Al poco tiempo fuimos a caer al centro y entonces supe a qué se refería Sara, esta me estaba llevando a la zona cero, por así decirlo. Me eché adelante todo lo que pude, quería ver lo máximo posible, jamás había visto el centro tan vació, había un gran despliegue de operarios que iban de aquí para allá.

Sara dio un rodeo a la plaza mostrándome los cordones que impedían el acceso tanto a la Rambla como Portal de l'Àngel, las dos vías principales desde ahí para acceder al Gòtic.

"Todo el barrio está completamente sellado, fue el que se llevó la peor parte y por eso todo el despliegue, todo el mundo está trabajando lo máximo posible para reconstruirlo"

"Comprendo" – Le dije mientras intentaba seguir observando, ver qué pasaba más allá de vallas, pero nuestra posición no nos lo permitía.

Después de aquello esta tomo la dirección a Plaza España y en el camino me pude fijar que la vía también estaba en muy mal.

"¿Aquí que ha pasado?"

"Toda el agua que desplazo el impacto vino directa hasta aquí y se concentró en toda la plaza"

"¡Qué!"

"Sí Marksito, además lo viví en primera persona, cuando salimos del reciento el mar ya se nos estaba echando encima"

"Otra vez ¡Qué! ¡¿Y cómo es que no me lo constates?!"

"¿No te lo conté?"

"No" – Le recriminé – "Me dijiste que el chico de cuántica y tú una vez que salisteis con Satanás a vuestras espaldas corristeis hasta Montjuic porque debido al caos era lo más seguro… se te olvido mencionar que un puto océano venía contra vosotros"

"Upsi se me fue"

"No me digas… un momento ¿la sorpresa no será que me he quedado sin piso? Dime que no Sara, porque me tiro ahora mismo del coche, que me mato"

"No tonto tu piso está bien, el otro día me fui a quedar ahí"

"Esa llave que te di era para emergencias"

"Era una emergencia, me entraron ganas de cagar y era lo más cercano que tenía a mano"

Le habría echado la bronca, pero la verdad era que su respuesta no me la esperaba y por consiguiente no pude evitar reírme hasta el punto de que yo casi me lo hago en el coche.

Plaza España estaba mal, pero ni mucho menos como lo que acaba de ver, aun si se notaba que había recibido lo suyo, por otra parte, me permití respirar aliviado al ver que la calle donde vivía estaba bien. Cuando regresé de aquel pequeño lapsus pude cerciorarme de que mi amiga había tomado la vía que llevaba hasta la montaña, aquello me genero cierta sospecha, ya que si lo que quería enseñarme no eran las zonas afectadas ¿entonces qué?

Comenzamos a recorrer las diversas instalaciones que albergaba la zona, yo miraba de un lado a otro, así como a mí amiga de vez en cuando sin tener muy claro a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo, subíamos y subíamos sin intención de detenernos. Pasado un tiempo acabamos llegando al punto más alto de todo.

El Castell de Montjuïc, una antigua fortificación militar que se extendía por gran parte de la cumbre de la montaña.

"¿Aquí me has traído? ¿Para qué? Si no es domingo, hoy no es gratis… no pienso pagar nada"

"Mark" – Dijo este, haciéndome una seña para que guardase silencio. – "Calla y sígueme anda"

Ambos echamos a caminar en silencio, rodeando poco a poco la construcción, mis ganas por saber qué se estaba trayendo Sara entre manos no hacía más y más que aumentar. Finalmente pude descubrirlo cuando accedimos a la otra cara del castillo.

"Dios mío…" – Dije estupefacto mientras me acercaba más al borde.

Ante nuestros ojos teníamos una amplia panorámica de la parte costera de la ciudad, tuve que pellizcarme al ser incapaz de creerme que las zonas por las que había paseado tantas veces atrás se hubiesen visto reducido a la nada. La destrucción se extendía ante mis ojos kilómetros y kilómetros, las imágenes que tenía en mi cabeza intentaban encajar con el panorama actual; pero les era completamente imposible.

Aquello no se podía describir con palabras, jamás en mi vida había presenciado algo como aquello, todo prácticamente reducido a ruinas y escombros. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza me inundo.

Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, millas más allá se observaba un colosal montículo de piedra negra del que brotaban grandes columnas de humo blanco, mi mandíbula cayó – "No esperaba que el asteroide se conservara después del impacto" – Lo observaba detenidamente, este seguía de una sola pieza, no presentaba ningún tipo de fisura o desmoronamiento. – "Increíble"

Entonces me percaté de otro detalle, varios barcos lo rodeaban, supongo que eran las autoridades pertinentes, sin embargo, había algo que resaltaba, una inmensa plataforma era arrastrada por barcos hacía la colosal roca.

"Dado el excelente estado en el que se encuentra toda la comunidad se ha movido y se ha designado que la universidad junto a otras tantas coopere en el estudio del asteroide, pero todas bajo la dirección de la nuestra"

"Pero Sara eso significa…"

"Sí Mark, todo mi departamento va a ser trasladado a esa plataforma, nos van a tener hay trabajando en el estudio de esa roca grande"

"¡Sara eso es alucinante!" – La felicité mientras saltaba de la emoción, al final Satanás iba a tener razón y era una oportunidad irremplazable. Aunque casi nos mata. – "O sea que vas a poder trabajar directamente con algo venido del espacio, ¡¿no es alucinante?!"

"Sí lo es…" – Por la cara que me puso, supe que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Aish es que no sé"

"Sé que tiene que ser algo bastante heavy y que da respeto, pero Sara es la hostia, seguro que lo bordas, eres la mejor del departamento"

"No Mark no es eso, o sea, modestia aparte ya sé que soy la puta ama y claro que lo voy a bordar, no es necesario que resaltes lo obvio… aunque tampoco pares" – Sonreí ante lo dicho. – "Sólo que me da mal yuyo"

Al instante mi cara se arrugo. Aquello no podía ser ¿verdad?

"¡No me mires así! Tú no lo entiendes estás demasiado metido en el plano de la realidad como para sentir todo lo qué está pasando, si visitases más como yo el de la fantasía, transmutaras tu cuerpo y mente serías capaz de ello. Podrías ser caz de ver con tu tercer ojo como esa cosa que ahí allí no es algo azaroso, hay algo más Mark, lo puedo sentir; algo que no es precisamente bueno. Siento como todo esta comenzado a tambalearse, las energías están vibrando de una forma no armoniosa, hay algo perturbador y…. ¿Tú me estás escuchando?"

"No" – Dije tranquilamente – "Fue escuchar plano de la fantasía y acabé desconectado"

Esta suspiró – "Ay Mark, cuándo será el día que despiertes y veas que hay mucho más de lo que realmente hay"

"Sí eso está muy bien, pero entonces no me termina de quedar claro ¿no estás del todo convencida con el trabajo por…?"

"Hay algo oscuro en todo esto"

"Tonterías, eso son los nervios, seguro que haces un gran trabajo" – Le resté importancia al asunto.

Sara se rio.

"Algún día verás las cosas con otra perspectiva Marksito"

"Eso está muy bien… ¿quieres cervezas?"

"Hombre, por su puesto, cuándo no quiero yo"

* * *

Sin embargo, aquel día distaba mucho de finalizar ya que contra todo pronóstico no acabé visitando mi lugar particular de ensueño como venía siendo habitual.

No sabía exactamente donde me hallaba y en sí todo lo veía borroso, como constante flashes que iban y venían, todo cubierto bajo un velo de colores amarillentos que lo hacían lucir enfermizo. Caminaba por una extensa caverna sin llevar un rumbo fijo, debía de estar aluciando, pero juraba ser capaz de oír el mar por encima de mi cabeza. Con cada explosión el lugar cambiaba, seguía estando en la cueva, pero era incapaz de saber hacía qué punto iba o si estaba avanzado o retrocediendo.

Las escenas iban y venían sin orden aparente, hasta que finalmente tras varios saltos acabé llegando a un nuevo espacio.

Era un gran habitáculo, todo lleno de intrincadas escrituras que nunca había visto y en el cual no estaba solo, había alguien en el centro de la sala, observándome detenidamente. Pero debido a la bizarra iluminación de tonos negros y amarillos; sólo era capaz de discernir una sombra.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, yo ya no tenía el control, me había transformado en un simple espectador que veía como me acercaba de forma decidida hacia aquel extraño. Una vez que lo tuve delante de mí todo se volvió borroso.

Nuevas escenas regresaban, difusas e inconexas, pero a la vez tan palpables; él arriba, yo debajo, mi piel ardiendo ante el tacto de aquellas delicadas, pero a la vez poderosas manos que exploraban mi cuerpo sin tapujo alguno. El roce de nuestros labios, robándome el aliento, haciéndome rogar por más; suspiros que me era inevitable retener ante aquellos toques de midas.

Estaba bajo un hechizo del que me era imposible escapar y del cual tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ambos éramos como dos supernovas, brillantes como el oro, cada una a punto de colisionar con la otra para generar así un estallido que lo consumiría todo. Pude sentir como este introducía su pulgar lentamente en mi boca para acariciar con suma delicadeza, haciendo que mi vista se nublara más que nunca a la vez que con su otra mano jugaba con mi núcleo, generando poderosas sensaciones que me llevarían al colapso.

Y en aquel nubarrón de emociones pude escuchar su voz. Sumamente grave, capaz de hacer que me erizara.

"Ya falta poco para que nos encontremos mi elegido" – Me susurró antes de clavar sus dientes en mi cuello, acto que hizo inevitable que gimiera – "Y una vez que estemos juntos… ambos traeremos vida a este marchito lugar"

Con la última de sus palabras yo acabe estallando en aquella mágica supernova.

{…}

Desperté agitado, completamente bañado en sudor, me incorporé en mi cama mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se recuperara de aquel poderoso huracán, podía sentir como mi cuerpo aún seguía en llamas mientras que mi visión poco a poco se iba estabilizando.

Miré al techo completamente ido mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos, era como si estuviese flotando en una nube de la que no quería bajar.

Aquel había sido el sueño más raro y a la vez excitante que nunca antes había tenido.

Cuando finalmente conseguí recomponerme de aquel colocon sentí como algo se estaba escurriendo, bajé mi vista a la vez que me levantaba el bóxer.

"Mierda" – Mascullé, necesitaba una ducha.

Una vez que había terminado de vestirme mire el reloj, ya había amanecido e hipotéticamente tendría que estar en un ferrocarril de camino al curro, pero como no tenía clases y la jefa estaba de baja; a nadie le importaría que me retrasara un par de horitas de nada.

De pronto me sentía de muy buen humor, tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un día estupendo, el primero en mucho tiempo, por lo que quería empezar por todo lo alto con un buen desayuno; por lo que rápidamente me encaminé a la cocina.

Y nada más abrir la puerta me topé con una chica joven, está todavía no habría alcanzado la veintena, de estatura pequeña, tez morena, facciones delicadas; con un corto pero abundante pelo rizado que lucía sedoso. Esta estaba en medio del salón con un rostro que denotaba una emoción exuberante.

"¡Hola Mark!" – Dijo esta – "¡Soy Eileen!"

El día acababa de irse a la mierda.

( _the monster has loved you for longer than anyone else_ )


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **(** _ **Into the blue**_ **)**

Estaba fijamente observándola, todavía procesándolo, podía sentir como mis neuronas colapsaban, en cualquier momento los engranajes acabarían saliéndose de sus ejes. Parpadeé un par de veces, ella seguía ahí. Me froté los ojos y volví a mirar, aquella muchacha estaba aún delante de mí. Volví a frotarme, esta vez más minuciosamente y de nuevo miré, ella seguía estando ahí, delante de mí, sentada sobre la mesa del salón observándome sonriente. ¿por qué sonreía tanto? No lo entendía.

Quise decir algo, pero ni una palabra salió de mi boca, lo intenté de nuevo, estaba vez gesticulando, pero de nuevo volví a quedarme sin hacer nada, en estos momentos tenía un símbolo con la palabra " _dowloading_ " grabado en la frente. Esta me hizo una señal para que prosiguiera, pero es que nada me venía ahora mismo. Estaba más empanado que aquella vez que comí brownies de maría, con la diferencia de que estos al menos me habían dado un viaje cósmico a cambio.

Aunque, todo sea dicho, aquel viaje se veía superado por lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Volvía a intentar decir algo, pero lo único que hice fue emitir sonidos inconexos.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿quieres un vaso de agua?" – Preocupada esta se acercó hasta mí y posiciono su mano sobre mi brazo. Yo me quedé mirando aquello fijamente mientras mis ojos se abrían a más no poder, entonces dirigí mi vista al frente para toparme con su rostro de preocupación y de nuevo volví a mirar su mano posada sobre mí. Así un par de veces más.

"¿Mark?" – Dijo mi nombre – "¿Te ocurre algo?"

Esta iba a tocar mi rostro, yo veía como aquella mano se acercaba más y más a cámara lenta, violando mi espacio personal, acercándose vertiginosamente a mi cara.

"¡Sale pa´ allá fantasma!" – Grité a toda voz mientras le hacía la cobra y rápidamente daba un salto hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la pared. El pánico podía cundir oficialmente. – "Al principio me lo había tomado a coña, una simple broma, jamás pensé que serías real; pero mírate, estás ahí, ¡Su puta madre eres sumamente real! Que si sumamente real; ¡eres jodidamente real!" – Pronunciaba todo aquello demasiado rápido, mientras me llevaba mis manos al pelo. Estaba a punto de arrancármelo.

"Mark relájate, sé que es complicado" – Esta dio un paso al frente y yo me pegué más a la pared hasta tal punto de casi parecer un lagarto pegado a esta – "Lo importante es que no saques las cosas de contexto" – Esta dio otro paso.

"¡Atrás siervo de Lucifer!" – Grite mientras hacía con mis dedos la señal de la cruz.

"Espera ¿qué?... Mark creo que estas confundiendo conceptos" – Dio otro paso más.

"¡Atrás!"

"Vamos relájate, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de are…" – Pero no pudo continuar por que le salpique la cara con agua de un jarrón que tenía al lado. Sara que se había empeñado en decorar mi piso, que si las flores iban a dar otra perspectiva y bla-bla-bla. – "¿Me has lanzado agua bendita?"

"Atrás ser impío, ¡por el poder de mi Lesbian Jesus yo te destierro siervo de la oscuridad!"

"Creo que me he perdido"

"No te voy a explicar la actual cultura pop… ¡atrás ser maligno!"

Esta suspiro – "Venga Mark, deja de dramatizar las cosas"

Pero yo no le hice caso y enfaticé más la señal de la cruz. Esta se me quedó mirando fijamente, retándome, yo actué igual, ambos en silencio sin apartar la mirada del otro. Entonces hizo ademan de abalanzase sobre mí y yo actué de la forma más apropiada a esa situación. Chillar y correr.

"¡Joder!" – Dije quedándome por un momento sin en aliento, en la ruta de mi huida calculé mal el ángulo de entrada y acabe llevándome por delante el marco de la puerta. Pero rápidamente me reincorporé, tomé la puerta, me di la vuelta para ver al fantasma, que me observaba estupefacta, gritar histéricamente y cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Corrí despavorido hasta la cama, para levantar las mantas y lanzarme antes de que estas cayesen y me cubriesen completamente. Una vez en mi improvisado bunker y con la dignidad por los suelos, comencé a maldecir a la vez que intentaba buscar una excusa para todo aquello.

"Un derrame cerebral ¡eso es!"

Pasado un tiempo todo estaba sumido en silencio, parecía que la chica aquella finalmente se había esfumado, pero estaba tan asustado y llevándolo todo al extremo, que no me atrevía a mirar «vamos Mark, tú puedes» pensé y después de respirar profundamente con movimientos tímidos levante levemente la manta. Grité ahogadamente presa del pánico cuando la vi a los pies de mi cama observándome sonriente.

"Eres tan adorable" – Comentó esta.

"¡Que te peten!"

Puede escuchar cómo se reía – "Tú y yo haremos un buen equipo"

"¡¿De qué cojones estás hablando?! ¡No eres real! Sino un simple efecto secundario de un daño cerebral"

"¿Esto te parece real?"

Entonces pude sentir como me agarraba de uno de los pies.

Sólo diré que mi voz nunca antes había alcanzado tantos decibelios.

{…}

No sé cuánto tiempo había paso ya, minutos, horas, quién sabe.

«No seas tonto que sólo llevas ahí cinco minutos» dijo. ¡Para de una vez! Ya nadie puede narrar en paz los hechos. Como iba diciendo, seguía escondido debajo de la manta, en posición fetal, con un terrible calor y una importante sensación de asfixia que era retroalimentando por mis pensamientos. Pero por nada del mundo iba a salir, podía escucharla yendo de aquí para allá, curioseando.

"¡Pero te quieres estar quieta!" – Grité frustrado, como era posible que todo aquello estuviese pasando realmente.

"No puedo evitarlo, este sitio tiene poco que ver con el que yo me crie, las cosas han avanzado tanto que es increíble" – Mencionaba mientras iba de aquí para allá toqueteando todo – "Oh vaya…"

De repente se quedó todo en silencio, ¿había parado de tocarme las pelotas? Parecía que sí, o al menos eso quise creer hasta que escuché un determinado sonido en particular. Dejémoslo en un zumbido especifico. Rápidamente me incorporé para buscarla y entonces me la vi a un lado de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche. Esta me miró a mí detenidamente y después a lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Ambos mirábamos fijamente lo que tenía entre las manos.

Yo pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía del color de mi cabello. De veras, dónde estaba la cámara oculta.

"Eh… esto… yo…" – No sabía cómo continuar.

"Suelta a Jake Bass" – Dije por lo bajo, intentando mantener la calma, aunque estuviese muriéndome a más no poder de la vergüenza. Extendí mi mano y ella me deposito el dildo. Yo lo apagué y dejé la polla a un lado. Junto a ella la dignidad que me quedaba.

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Uno a veces se siente solo" – Por qué demonios me estaba explicando.

"Estás en tu pleno derecho de disfrutar"

De nuevo el silencio ya lo volvió a irrumpir. Llevé mi vista un momento hacia ella para examinarla mejor, iba vestida con una blusa blanca de aire antiguo, encima de esta un chaleco vino tinto con bordado dorado, a su vez tenía unos pantalones negros un tanto anchos los cuales se introducían en unos botines de cuero negro desgastado semianudados. A su vez tenía un montón colgantes con misteriosos dijes y pulseras de plata decoradas con abalorios. Lucía como alguna especie de personaje de un videojuego japonés.

"Entonces dime ¿eres de verdad?" – Ya no tenía más que perder, mi dignidad había acabado por los suelos. Ella asintió a mí respuesta.

"¿De qué siglo eres? Pareces sacada del reparto de _Peaky_ _Blinders_ , dime ¿perteneciste a alguna mafia? ¿Te mataron aquí en un ajuste de cuentas? ¿Tu muerte fue violenta, por eso no puedes descansar en paz?... ¿te cagaste encima al morir?"

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!"

"Oh vamos es normal cagarse cuando uno muere, los esfínteres se relajan y pues es normal que el cuerpo saque todo lo que tiene dentro, ya de nada sirve retenerlo"

"Calla cochino, no he venido por nada de eso"

"¿Y entonces para qué? No tienes pinta de ser un familiar antiguo, ni mucho menos un ancestro" – Comenté mientras la escrutaba fijamente.

"¿Lo dices acaso por mi color de piel?... Racista" – Dijo seriamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Claro que no, básicamente porque pertenecemos a etnias diferentes" – Me expliqué rápidamente. Yo soy coreano y ella por sus rasgos era claramente india.

"¡Relájate colega! Te estaba tomando el pelo" – Entonces volvió a tomar esa actitud alegre que poseía.

"Vale de acuerdo, dejemos los temas raciales para otro momento… ¿cómo es que te llamabas?"

"Eileen"

"Eileen… ¿Eileen qué más?"

"Solamente Eileen"

"¿De veras?" – Pregunté no muy convencido, pero esta asintió. Por lo que sin más me encogí de hombros. – "Muy bien, solamente Eileen, sino no eres ningún alma errante que tenga como objetivo atormentarme, ¿qué eres exactamente? ¿alguna especie de Pepito Grillo que ha venido para guiarme por el buen camino? Porque en caso de ser así llegas veinticuatro años tarde"

"Mark me insultas al compararme con ese insecto sabelotodo" – Esta teatralizo su expresión de ofensa – "Obviamente yo soy mucho más que un grillo parlante"

"¡Aja! Entonces…" – Le hice señas para que terminara.

"Soy la antigua portadora de tu llave espada" – Comentó tranquilamente.

"¿Llave qué, espada qué?"

"Sí Mark, tu llave espada, Selah, esta" – Y entre sus manos con un fulgor se materializo aquel artefacto.

"¡Hostia puta!" – Exclamé mientras daba un salto para atrás ojiplatico – "¡Mierda!" – Exclamé seguidamente cuando me caí de la cama.

Segundos después fui levantado mi cabeza, sobresaliendo del borde de la cama hasta la altura de mis ojos, para mirar con desconfianza el objeto que ella tenía entre sus manos, el cual me exhibía con orgullo.

Apreciándola mejor, aquel artefacto que ella llamaba llave espada, un tanto grande, sí que tenía forma de espada o al menos eso era lo que intentaba parecer. Dicha arma, era color formado por un muy oscuro y sombreado verde-cian lo que es el mango y hoja, ya que el guardamanos estaba compuesto por dos piezas de plata forjada en forma de alas de ángel cuidadosamente trabajadas. Por otro lado, la hoja se veía bastante gruesa, era aplanada con una ligera curvatura y acababa en puta. En su extremo final, se halla una cuchilla plateada con forma de media luna. A su vez, toda la espada estaba llenada de antiguos grabados, alguna lengua arcaica que me era imposible de entender y que nunca antes había visto. Por último, aquella especie de espada tenía un lustroso llavero de plata del que colgaba un dije con la forma de un antiguo símbolo alquímico por lo que llegaba a apreciar.

"Impresionante ¿verdad? ¿Quieres tocarla?" – Esta me la ofreció – "Anda, sentirla es como empalmarse"

No puede evitar arrugar ante su analogía, me entro un repentino repelús.

"Creo que paso"

"Vamos Mark sabes que lo estás deseando, no me digas que no sentiste su energía, su poder aquella noche, algo sinigual" – Esta acarició la hoja delicadamente con una expresión de disfrute que me revolvió el estómago.

"Reafirmo lo de antes"

"No importa, lo harás a su debido momento"

"Eh no"

"Todos dicen eso, pero después es como suele decir tu amiga Sara, semen en la boca" – Esta me dio una mirada de picardía a la que yo le respondí con una seria.

"No me está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la conversación. Si eres tan amable de centrarte pequeño Dobby"

"¿Dobby? ¿Quién es ese?"

"No te voy a explicar la actual cultura pop, además aquí las preguntas las hago yo"

"¡Cierto! Eileen céntrate" – Se dijo mientras se daba un pequeño toqué en la cabeza. ¿por qué todos los deficientes mentales me tocan a mí? – "Es que es tan emocionante poder hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo que me acabo yendo" – Seguía hablando con ella. Carraspeo para llamar su atención – "¡Ups! Sí las explicaciones"

"Glaikit" – Dije por lo bajo, exasperado, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"Sólo que estaría bien que me dieses explicaciones"

"Sí claro… pues verás, Mark Ferguson tengo el placer de comunicarte que has sido escogido para formar parte de los elegidos de la llave espada, una antigua orden encargada de proteger el delicado equilibrio que existe no sólo en este mundo sino en cientos de miles que conforman el colosal multiverso. Por medio de vuestras llaves espadas, vosotros los elegidos, empleáis el poder de la luz para enfrentaros a las fuerzas de la oscuridad que constantemente están intentado usurparlo todo. Sois los guardianes que nos mantienen a salvo" – Dijo finalmente esta orgullosa.

Después de que finalizara su discurso, en silencio y bajo su mirada caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla, entonces me gire y mientras la miraba fijamente hice un gesto con mis brazos; invitándola así a salir.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Suficiente para mí por hoy, si eres tan amable de salir"

"¡¿Pero tú has escuchado algo de todo lo que he dicho?!"

"Desgraciadamente sí y la verdad que tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que no puedo perder más el tiempo con estas alucinaciones; tengo un trabajo al que estoy llegando más tarde de lo que tenía planeado. Así que mientras el derrame termina de reventarme el cerebro, voy a aprovechar el tiempo"

"¡Pero…!" – Pataleo.

"Tienes tres segundos antes de que comience a prepararme"

"¡Mark!"

"Normalmente no me gusta desvestirme delante de desconocidos, pero si no tengo más remedio que ensañarte la chorra" – Dije para mí con intención de bajarme los pantalones.

"Ya me voy" – Dijo está rápidamente, para abrazar la espada y con la vista al frente caminar a paso automático hasta la puerta.

Una vez Eileen se fue, cerré la puerta para suspirar a la vez que me llevaba una mano a la cabeza, todo se estaba tornando más surrealista, de nuevo volvía a ver aquel artefacto. Un dilema se creaba en mi interior, por un lado, la gran parte escéptica que no quería creer nada de eso y por el otro; la pequeña parte de mí, más fantasiosa e infantil, que siempre había soñado con cosas de este estilo, realidades alternativas donde la imaginación era el límite y que toda su vida había esperado por un momento así.

"¡Mark céntrate! Eres una persona de ciencia" – Me regañe. Rápidamente tome el móvil – "Oye Siri, llamar al doctor Capafons" – Le ordene, el doctor me había facilitado su número, por si me sucedía algo acudir rápidamente a él, visto los últimos acontecimientos creo que era una buena idea. Pero como siempre mi asistente entendía lo que le daba la gana y hacia otro tanto de lo mismo. - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te follen! Ya lo hago yo"

"¿Perdona?"

"Mira como eso sí lo has entendido" – Me quejé harto mientras la apagaba y tiraba el móvil a un lado. Ya iba con mucho retraso, por lo que una vez que estuviese en la universidad llamaría.

Rápidamente comencé a prepararme.

{…}

Una vez que estaba listo abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Eileen en el sofá, en silencio, abrazando fuertemente la espada, con la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación, me recordó a cuando los padres le dicen a los niños que se han comportado mal la frase _'cuando lleguemos a casa ya verás'_ no pude evitar carcajearme, al recordarme a mi más tierna infancia.

"¿Todavía sigues aquí?" – Dije mientras pasaba a un lado suyo, a la cocina, como si de verdad hubiese alguna división en aquel piso de veinte metros cuadrados.

"Estaba esperando a que salieras, pero entonces me fije en esa pared que es completamente lisa a diferencia de las demás que son rugosas"

"Qué bonita forma de referirte al gotelé" – Comente mientras miraba en la nevera qué llevarme a la boca – "Bueno te resumo la historia, el arquitecto que llevo dentro no hace más que retorcerse al ver esas paredes, vi un tutorial de como quitar gotelé en YouTube; al principio todo fue ilusión y emoción; después de la primera pared caí en la cuenta de que no iba a ponerme a hacer reformas por algo que no es mío y del cual pago una pasta. Así que así se quedó" – Le conté antes de beber de pico el brick de zumo de naranja.

"Entiendo"

"Hmmm" – Articule mientras el zumo me cruzaba el gaznate, para luego limpiarme la boca con la manga. Entonces la volví a mirar. – "Bueno, me voy"

"¡Qué! ¡Pero Mark no puedes irte!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Eres un elegido de la llave espada, tienes un deber que cumplir"

"Así la mierda esa" – Le resté importancia. – "Pues tengo otros deberes que cumplir"

"¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?"

"Un doctorado que acabar, un horario laboral que cumplir, una beca que mantener, un piso que pagar" – Le dije mientras iba levantado los dedos.

"Eso son tonterías Ferguson cuando hablamos del destino del universo" – Cuando dijo aquello puse los ojos en blanco.

"Para mí son de vital importancia"

"¡Arg! Sara tiene razón, eres demasiado corto de miras"

"¿Perdona?"

"¿Acaso no lo ves? Han pasado ya siglos desde que los últimos elegidos fueron nombrados, la paz se había logrado por lo que ya no era necesario más portadores, sin embargo, desde hace poco nuevos portadores han aparecido"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo qué y? Pues está claro que algo está ocurriendo en el multiverso, algo oscuro ha despertado y está amenazando la paz"

"Aja"

"Por lo que es esencial que vayamos al castillo de los portadores, reunirnos con los otros para saber si ellos saben algo"

"¿Y ese castillo exactamente dónde está?"

"Pues en el reino intermedio, en la brecha entre el reino de la oscuridad y de la luz"

"Ah el reino intermedio sí" – Repetí mientras asentía y sonreía. «señor para esto, llévame pronto» pensé.

"Por lo que toma a Selah, es hora de que partamos" – Dijo para acercarme el artefacto.

"Sí… creo que paso"

"¿¡Cómo que pasas!?"

"No sé creo que el concepto es fácil de entender, pero siempre puedo explicártelo, solo déjame buscar la plastilina, seguro que tengo por aquí"

"Ha, ha, que gracioso nos ha salido el niño"

"Mira Eileen, estaría encantado de unirme a ese gremio tuyo de cerrajeros, sin embargo, hay una lobotomía preparada para esta tarde que tiene mi nombre y me temo que una vez que me perforen el cerebro tú ya no estarás"

"Puedes decir y despotricar todo lo que quieras Mark Ferguson, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar tu destino. Te guste o no"

"¿Y quién me va a obligar? Acaso vas a ser tú canija" – La rete cruzándome de brazos.

"No me despegaré de ti hasta que aceptes, soy una persona muy persistente"

Arqueé una ceja ante lo dicho, sin más caminé hasta el otro extremo del piso, bajo la atenta mirada de Eileen, para abrir la ventana, estaba haciendo un reluciente y encantador día.

"¿Ahora vas a airear el piso? Esto es increíble" - Escuché que decía.

Inspire profundamente, llenando mis aires, del reconfortante, frio y un tanto contaminado aire de la ciudad, para caminar a paso calmado hasta ella.

"Si me permites" – Le dije tranquilamente, extendiéndole la mano, entonces su rostro se iluminó y su deslumbrante sonrisa se amplió, rápidamente esta deposito el artefacto sobre la palma de mi mano. Yo la tomé fuertemente por la hoja. No paso inadvertido aquel rápido corrientazo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me qué observando aquella llave espada por un momento.

Entonces levanté mi cara y sonreí, Eileen me correspondió.

Sin más me di media vuelta y caminé hasta la ventana, posicionándome a un lado para volver a verla, volviéndole a sonreír, esta vez como un niño pequeño que está a punto de cometer una trastada.

"Espera… ¿no pensaras?" – Yo asentí sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rosto. Entonces puede ver como esta palidecía.

"Gus nach bi" – Le dije. Y entonces me di la vuelta para lanzar el objeto con todas mis fuerzas lo más lejos posible de mí.

"Pero ¿¡qué has hecho!?" – Grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza – "¡Animal!"

Entonces pude ver como el pequeño duendecillo de los bosques corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasando a un lado mío y lanzarse, con determinación, de cabeza al vació en busca del artefacto.

"Adoro los finales felices" – Comenté mientras cerraba la ventana y le echaba el pestillo.

* * *

Iba a toda prisa, había perdido mucho tiempo con la duendecilla, mis tripas rugían a más no poder, ya desayunaría algo cuando llegase a la facultat.

De pronto pude ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, por lo que curioso giré la cabeza, tal fue mi sorpresa que tropecé por un momento, ella volvía a estar ahí. Señor de la cañita, no conseguía librarme. Me quité uno de los auriculares al ver que me estaba hablando.

"Deberías bajar la música, es peligroso ir así por la calle, no eres capaz de ver que ocurre a tu alrededor y en esta ciudad todos son muy agresivos" – Menciono cuando de fondo se pudieron escuchar varias bocinas de coches.

"Que un coche me atropellase es lo mejor que me podría pasar" – Le dije mientras seguía a lo mío.

"No digas eso Mark, lo único que te hace falta es un respiro, estos ambientes son muy desgastantes… pero podrías ir un poco más despacio" – Se quejo mientras apuraba el paso al ver que me alejaba.

"Si no me hubieses importunado esta mañana no estaríamos ahora mismo en esta situación, además tampoco estoy yendo tan rápido"

"Eso dilo por ti, ¿has visto nuestra diferencia de altura? Un paso tuyo, son como cuatro míos"

"Exagerada, ni que fuese tan alto" – Sin más me puse el auricular y seguí caminando.

Pero no pude avanzar mucho más ya que está hizo un esfuerzo para adelantarme y ponerse delante de mí.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – Me volví a quitar la música.

"¡Acepta tu destino!" – Dijo decidida, mostrándome el artefacto que por lo visto había conseguido recuperar.

"Quita coño" – Dije mientras le pasaba, por un lado.

"¡Mark Ferguson!" – Escuché como decía a mis espaldas, puse los ojos en blanco al percibir sus pasitos detrás de mí.

"No tengo ningún destino que aceptar porque básicamente no existes, como tengo que decirte que eres un producto de…" – Me había dado la vuelta para encararla, pero esta se había esfumado. «por fin un poco de paz» Sin embargo al darme la vuelta volvía a tenerla delante de mí, a escasos centímetros, mirándome fijamente.

Retrocedí sobresaltado.

"Eres espeluznante" – Me quejé para seguir con lo mío.

No me era necesario girarme para saber que estaba a mi lado. Por lo menos ahora estaba callada. Pero de nuevo no pude avanzar mucho más.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Me preguntó al ver mi repentino cambio.

"¡Shhh!" – Le señale – "Después seguimos con el royo ese de aceptar el destino y tu gremio de cerrajeros"

"Elegi…"

"Lo que sea, pero ahora necesito que estés calladita, el tiempo se me está echando encima y lo que menos necesito es otro contratiempo"

"Soy una tumba" – Me dijo.

«Ojalá estuvieses dentro de una» Pensé. Reanude la marcha, tranquilamente, como si nada pasase a mi alrededor, con Eileen siguiéndome muy de cerca, atenta a todo lo que hacía. Caminaba tranquilamente, dando rápidas pasadas con mis ojos cada pocos metros, teniendo en la mira a la pareja de jóvenes que se acercaban por mi derecha; muy atento a sus movimientos.

La tensión, mía para ser precisos, iba aumentando a medida que la distancia se iba estrechando, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, en pocos segundos ambos nos habríamos cruzado y entonces cada uno seguiría su camino. Pero como la vida es tan puñetera me temo que las cosas no fueron así.

"Buenos días señor" – Me dijo uno de estos. De pronto sentía que tenía cuarenta años más. Un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel blanca con acento extranjero. Creo que era alemán. Este se me había metido justo en medio cortándome el paso. MIERDA. Eso fue lo que cruzo por mi cabeza, en grande y resaltante. – "No he podido evitar fijarme en la camiseta que lleva, son de unos dibujos que he visto"

No pude evitar bajar la mirada para comprobar de que estaba hablando el chaval ese, qué coño de dibujos si lo que llevaba puesto era una camiseta negra con la imagen de la peli de Pull Fiction. Me quede mirándole por un momento, ¿acaso él estaba viendo lo mismo que yo?

"Querrás decir una película" – Mierda, había mordido el anzuelo otra vez, joder Mark por qué será que nunca aprendes.

"¡Oh sí! Una película" – Se rio. – "Menuda cabeza la mía"

De pronto su acompañante apareció en escena, casi idénticos con la diferencia que este llevaba el pelo castaño. Cabe mencionar que ambos chicos iban vestidos de forma idéntica, uniformados con pantalón, zapatos de vestir, camisa de botones blanca y corbata amarilla y negra. Con un aire un tanto eclesiástico.

No se sí pilláis por dónde van los tiros.

"Y dígame amigo a dónde va con tantas prisas con esta bonita mañana que hace" – De nuevo volví a mirar a mi alrededor, pero si estaba todo nublado, un frio horrible, el pestazo a carburante quemado era inaguantable, bocinas se escuchaban de un lado a otro.

¿Pero estos en que realidad viven?

"A la universidad" – Me limité a decir – "Y la verdad que…"

"¿A la universidad? Que guay" – Me interrumpió el rubio. – "¿Y qué estudia?"

"Astronomía" – Dije secó.

"Gua amigo eso es realmente interesante" – Me dijo ahora el moreno – "Tienen que ser una disciplina realmente fabulosa, el poder conocer todo lo que existe en el exterior. Todo lo que nuestro creador nos ha dado" – Terminó añadiendo.

Mierda elevada al cuadrado. Ya empezamos.

Respiré profundamente, para serenarme, aquí era cuando mi fuero interno se dividida en dos, por un lado, el Mark que podía soltar una respuesta para nada agradable que ofendería y por el otro; el Mark que era mucho más respetuoso con las creencias de los demás. Normalmente intentaba mantener al primero a raya.

"Aja" – Fue lo único que puede decir.

"Sí porque verá amigo, no sé si ha percatado, a lo mejor se ha fijado por nuestra apariencia, pero nosotros somos misiones" – Dijo el rubio.

«Coño que sí se quienes sois, los terceros en menos de dos meses ya… relájate Mark»

"Nosotros nos encargamos de transmitir la palabra de nuestro señor Jesucristo" – Dijo el moreno para comenzar a buscar algo en su mochila – "Mediante esto, nuestras sagradas escrituras" – Entonces me mostro el pequeño librito forrado en cuero negro y con letras doradas. _El Libro de Mormón, otro testamento de Jesucristo._ \- "Ya que nosotros creemos que Jesucristo tiene un plan para todos nosotros, que la gente hoy en día se enfrasca en cosas que son minoritarias por las cuales sufren, que son incapaces de ver el verdadero plan que Dios tiene para nosotros. Un destino que ya viene escrito, pero que somos incapaces de ver"

Inevitablemente giré la cabeza para mirar con expresión seria a la chica que tenía a mí lado, para arquear una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Esta rápidamente se puso a hacer señas nerviosas de que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo suyo.

"Nosotros lo hemos sentido, hemos podido ver que es así y por eso queremos que los demás también puedan verlo" – Me dijo el rubio. – "Seguro que tú, amigo, en tu día a día lo has podido sentir o darte cuenta, de que todas las cosas que te han pasado han sido así porque tienen un sentido, un fin en sí mismas"

"Si es así entonces vuestro Dios es un grandísimo hijo de la gran puta" – Dije secamente, sin procesarlo si quiera. No puede evitarlo, ellos tampoco tenían la culpa, pero habían tocado una tecla que no debían.

El silencio lo ahogo rápidamente, los bonachones chavales se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, Eileen se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos a la vez que también miraba todo con extrema sorpresa. Ninguno se lo había esperado.

Volvía a suspirar para pasarme las manos por el pelo. Mierda elevada al cubo. Me había pasado tres pueblos, lo reconozco.

"Mirad chicos, os voy a ser sincero, tenéis toda la pinta de ser majísimos, pero no intentéis colármela no sois los primeros y desgraciadamente para mí, los últimos, que me soltáis todo este rollito. Normalmente intento ser lo más amable y educado posible, pero llevo una mañana un tanto complicada y tengo cosas que me urgen; y lo menos que quiero ser es grosero con vosotros. Ya me conozco todo lo que viene a continuación, no os voy a dar mi número para que quedemos otro día y charlemos acerca de vuestra religión, no quiero contactar con otros compañeros vuestros, no quiero folletos de información. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Ambos asintieron.

"¡Estupendo! Que tengáis un bonito día, ¡Gus nach bi!"

Y sin más seguí mi camino.

"Mark" – De nuevo mi consciencia hacía apto de presencia – "Eso ha sido muy rudo de tu parte"

"Eileen me temo que así son las cosas"

"Pero un elegido de la llave espada tiene que ser alguien bondadoso y amable, dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar a los demás"

No puede evitar comenzar a reír hasta que el estómago me dolió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Me preguntó mosqueada.

"Lo de los elegidos tiene que estar en sus horas más bajas si de verdad me han elegido a mí para que haga todo eso"

"Es cierto que no eres el prototipo ideal" - ¿Debía de darme por ofendido? – "Pero a pesar de todo si te han elegido, si Selah quiere que tú seas su portador es porque entonces vio algo en ti que te hace especial"

"Menuda gilipollez" – Dije mientras le echaba un ojo al móvil.

"Oh vamos Ferguson, tan complicado es para ti, al principio cuesta asimilarlo, pero ya verás lo confundido que estás… lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar la llave espada y aceptar" – Y aquí volvíamos de nuevo a lo mismo. El día iba a ser bastante largo por lo que estaba viendo y lo menos que tenía era ganas de seguir escuchando el royo de aceptar mierdas.

Sin más me detuvo para girarme y quedar al frente de Eileen. ¿Ocurre algo? Me preguntó esta, a lo cual yo negué para sin más tomarla por la cintura y alzarla. No pesaba casi nada.

"¿Qué haces Mark?"

"Te voy a ser sincero Eileen, la última vez que acepte una proposición de este estilo casi acabo convirtiéndome en actor porno" – Le confesé mientras la cargaba.

"¿Qué dices?" – Esta se quedó anonadada mientras nos movíamos.

"En realidad no fue casi, hubo un video mío circulando por ahí, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse ya que me encargue de esfumarlo, además este secreto queda entre tú, yo y el contenedor.

"¡Qué!"

Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, pisé de forma contundente la palanca y en nada más abrirse la tapa la tire dentro con todo y espada, mientras gritaba de la sorpresa. Una vez que este volvió a cerrase me limpié las manos y seguí con mi trayecto tranquilamente.

Pasados unos segundos el contenedor volvió a abrirse y de este salió Eileen que se apoyó en el borde mientras se quitaba restos de basura, para acto seguido mirar por donde se había ido Mark. Esta inevitablemente sonrió.

"Este chico es el adecuado, lo presiento" – Dijo. Entonces esta dirigió su vista a la espada que tenía entre sus manos – "Tal vez por fin hayamos dado con alguien que sea capaz de traerte de nuevo a la luz ¿no lo crees?"

Entonces las escrituras que cubrían a Selah comenzaron a brillar en respuesta a la chica.

{…}

Había logrado llegar milagrosamente a una de las estaciones de ferrocarril y para mi suerte ya me encontraba de camino a la facultat, ojeaba mis redes tranquilamente, ajeno como era habitual a todo lo que pasara a mi alrededor. La verdad era que no podía quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado.

Cuanto menos surrealista.

Aun así, mentiría si no dijese que todas aquellas sartas de locuras que había soltado el duendecillo se habían hecho un hueco en mi mente, lo de elegido de la llave espada, me estaba taladrando el cerebro; por lo que presa de mi curiosidad me fue imposible evitar comenzar a buscar cualquier cosa sobre aquello.

Pero lamentablemente en Google no había registro alguno de algo que tuviese que ver con el termino elegido de la llave espada o en sí lo que era una llave espada, ni si quiera halle alguna de esas sectas disfrazadas de organizaciones espirituales. Lo cual en cierta forma era positivo, o al menos eso creía.

Pero aun así no sabía por qué le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto que obviamente era producto de imaginación, de mi mente que todavía estaba atravesando las secuelas de lo vivido en el observatorio. Seguro había algún daño que había aparecido. «No sé para qué demonios pierdo el tiempo en todo esto cuando lo primordial sería contactar a Capafons para que me mire el cerebro»

"Porque he despertado en ti curiosidad" – Escuché como decían dentro de mi cabeza con tono de satisfacción.

Rápidamente volví en sí, abriendo los ojos de par en par y maldiciendo internamente miré a mi izquierda, en el asiento contiguo al mío estaba la maldita Eileen, a escasos centímetros; con una cara de satisfacción. Me miraba casi como si supiese que había cometido un pecado. A la vez que movía sus cejas de arriba abajo velozmente.

"Aléjate" – Masculle para estamparle la mano en la cara y empujarla lejos de mí.

"Que bruto eres chaval" – Se quejó mientras se acomodaba su cabellera.

"¿Dime exactamente qué tengo que hacer para librarme de ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" – Pregunté exasperado.

"Aceptar tu destino" – Sentenció mientras se sacaba de la manga la bendita espada y me la ponía cerca de la cara.

Yo la aparté rápidamente, esta chica me estaba tocando mucho las pelotas – "En tus sueños, maldita mierdecilla"

Entonces pude ver como la señora que estaba delante de mí tomaba sus cosas rápidamente para así marcharse lejos de ahí.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta eres el único que puede verme, a los ojos de esa señora parecías un pobre chico demente que estaba discutiendo con un sillón vacío"

Cuando dijo aquello pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían, sin más me acomodé en mi asiento, tenía que controlarme, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que pensaran que tenía algún tipo de brote esquizofrénico. Por lo que lo único que me quedaba era ignorar a la insoportable chica que no paraba de hablar sobre lo alucinante que era el transporte público.

"¿Qué escuchas?" – Me preguntó mientras intentaba meter las narices en el móvil.

Sin más me quité uno de los auriculares y se lo pasé, esta lo tomó ciertamente emocionada y rápidamente se lo puso, pero cuando vio que nada sonaba se me quedo mirando sin comprender qué pasaba. No pude evitar sonreír. Y sin más active la música.

Jamás había visto alguien poner una cara así cuando el estribillo sonó, era una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, Einstein tuvo que poner algo así cuando creó la teoría de la relatividad.

"¡Oh, Dios, ¡mío!" – Dijo, apenas podía decir palabras. – "¡Me encanta!" – Me comunicó a toda voz mientras se ponía a bailar en su asiento. – "¿De qué va?"

"De dos chicas que tienen una relación, pero una de ellas todavía no acepta que ama a alguien de su mismo sexo; por lo que sale con un chico, pero a la vez sigue con la otra. Entones la otra chica, harta de que estén jugando con ella, básicamente le pregunta si todo esto es enserio ya que tiene curiosidad"

"¡¿De veras?!" – Me preguntó conmovida. Esta guardó silencio para concentrarse en la letra – "¡Puedo sentir a la chica esta Mark!, sus sentimientos, esta canción es preciosa"

Yo no puedo evitar reír. Y eso amigos míos es el poder de la música.

Eileen me conmovía, jamás había visto a alguien con esa alegría desbordante, esa emoción e ilusión. Alguien tan luminoso como diría Sara. Era altamente confortante y a la vez gratificante.

Por lo que sin darme cuenta yo me vi contagiado, momentáneamente, por su luz y como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida nos encontrábamos cantando la canción.

" _If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah). The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah). Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica? Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to? I'm just curious, is it serious? I'm just curious, is it serious?"_

* * *

Entre en el despacho seguido de Dobby, para mi suerte no había nadie por lo que podría hablar con ella sin miedo a que alguien pensara que finalmente se me había ido la olla. Algo muy común entre los físicos, por cierto.

"Muy bien, dado que no me voy a poder librar de ti y visto que tú no tienes intenciones de despegarte de mí culo, vamos a intentar mantener la fiesta en paz ¿He sido claro?" – Esta asintió – "Estupendo"

Entonces tome una silla del despacho patera en el que tenían metidos a todos los doctorandos para llevarla hasta un rincón desocupado de la habitación. Una vez que la coloqué le hice una seña para que se acercara y entonces le pedí que se sentara, a lo que ella accedió.

"Muy bien te quiero sentadita aquí, en silencio, y ni se te ocurra ponerte a curiosear ¿Entendido?" – Ella volvió a asentir, pero por la forma en la que me miraba o prestaba atención, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba haciendo oídos sordos. Si pudiese entrar en esa cabecita disfuncional y averiguar que está pasando por su mente.

Sin más me fui hasta mi mesa para encender el portátil y comenzar a analizar aburridos datos, de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo, la verdad que era un espécimen cuanto menos peculiar. Verla ahí meciendo sus pies mientras miraba desinteresada a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, para de vez en cuando mirar hacia mí y sonreír antes de volverse a perder en sus pensamientos.

Era realmente curiosas las cosas que podía llegar a idear el subconsciente.

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía enfrascado en mi trabajo, hoy era el día en que se examinaban todos aquellos pequeños hijos de la gran puta, dado que Satanás estaba de baja hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que su cuerpo volviera a su forma original yo era la máxima autoridad. Normalmente vivir experiencias cercanas a la muerte hace que te replantees tu vida y cambies. Pero no mi caso. Había regresado con las pilas cargadas y unas inmensas ganas de joderlos.

"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?" – Me dijeron por la izquierda.

Me sobresalte en mi asiento para rápidamente echarme a un lado, me llevé la mano al pecho, intentando calmar mi corazón, Eileen había aparecido infraganti, miré a donde la había dejado y de nuevo a donde estaba. Varias veces.

"Cómo" – Fue lo único que pude decir. Harto ya de su habilidad de teletransportación.

"Soy un fantasma por así decirlo, el tiempo y el espacio no funcionan igual para mí"

"Sí claro y yo soy la reencarnación María Estuardo"

"Deja de ser tan sarcástico, es verdad"

"No, tú sólo eres una alucinación creada por mi cerebro el cual obviamente ha quedo con secuelas de un posible daño a causa de una perdida de oxigeno debido a todo el monóxido de carbono que inhale" – Mentiría si no dijese que parte del tiempo que llevo aquí la he invertido en googlear todo lo referente a daño cerebral por inhalación de humo.

Esta se me quedo mirando sin comprender muy bien lo que había dicho - "¿Todavía sigues con eso del daño cerebral? Si a ti eso te sirve colega, por mi guay… pero yo mejor que nadie sé muy bien lo que soy, es una historia un tanto larga; pero te la podré contar una vez que acept…"

"No empieces anda" – Le dije cansado ya de todo aquello mientras me levantaba, tomaba mis cosas y me disponía a salir.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

Pero no le di tiempo que me siguiera ya que rápidamente cerré la puerta del despacho con llave, no sé si aquello funcionaria, pero algo era algo. Sin embargo, nada más darme la vuelta para irme vi a esta, atravesando tranquilamente la pared.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó al verme mi cara de estupefacto.

"Señor llévame pronto" – Y sin más comencé a caminar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – Preguntó aquel incordió errante.

"A cumplir con mis obligaciones"

"¡Vas a aceptar! ¡Sí!"

"No" – Espeté cortándole el royo.

"¡Qué! Pero cuáles son esas obligaciones tan importantes entonces"

"Mi horario laboral ¿Te parece suficiente?"

La puede escuchar de fondo quejarse, que como era posible, el universo en peligro y yo preocupándome por cosas banales. Como se nota que nunca ha tenido que pagar el alquiler.

"Eileen esta vez voy a ser yo el que te lancé por una ventana" – Le advertí mientras esperaba al ascensor. Pero esta seguía dando el coñazo. Yo aguantaba pacientemente mientras seguía con aquel incordió detrás de mío, hasta que, como viene siendo habitual en mí, me cansé. – "A tomar por culo"

Sin más la volví a agarrar para lanzarla por la barandilla del puente, debería sentirme mal, pero luego recordaba que cuatro plantas más abajo, la volvería a ver y entonces se me pasaba.

Una vez en la planta principal fui hasta la conserjería donde tomé el gran tocho de exámenes y después de dar las gracias me dispuse a irme, sin embargo, como siempre, nada más darme la vuelta la tenía delante.

"Anda tú por aquí, que raro"

"Te parecerá bonito" – Me dijo enfadada con los brazos cruzados. – "Ya es la tercera vez hoy que me acabas lanzando"

"Han sido dos. La primera vez te recuerdo que fuiste tú solita" – Le comuniqué mientras emprendía mi camino.

"Pero no lo tendría que haber hecho si tu no hubieses lanzado la espada, así como si nada, tú sabes si quiera lo delicadas que son"

"Aja" – Dije mientras empujaba la puerta para salir con mi espectro particular detrás comiéndome la oreja con lo insensato que había sido por mi parte la manera en la que había actuado.

Y pensar que ni si quiera era mediodía todavía.

{…}

Entre en la clase y rápidamente el barullo se convirtió en silencio, dejé caer el inmenso tocho de papeles sobre la mesa, dando un fuerte estruendo que resonó por todas partes. Para acto seguido levantar mi cabeza y mirarlos sonrientes. Con lo que nos dejamos en fotocopias normal que el departamento no tenga dinero, si al menos todo este gasto de recursos y dinero valiese la pena; pero de aquí haciendo cálculos a ojo sólo el diez por ciento de estos papeles estarían aprobados. Cuan esperanzador el futuro es.

Miré a mis queridos alumnos, los cuales me miraban expectantes, algunos incluso cuchicheaban.

"¿Os sorprende que siga vivo?" – Sus caras fueron un poema para mí – "No os voy a engallar a mí también" - Tome el tocho y baje de la tarima para comenzar así a repartirlos – "No os voy a mentir con todas esas tonterías de que es fácil y que si has estudiado no tienes de que preocuparte, más lejos de la realidad, el examen es difícil… jodidamente difícil. Incluso la profesora" - «qué es en paz descansé» no pude evitar pensar. Ojalá una alegría así – "Lo ha hecho más suave de lo que yo lo hubiese hecho"

Empecé a escuchar murmullos y quejas por la clase, me detuve un momento y di un fuerte silbido – "Silencio en el gallinero" – Ordené – "Señoras y señores, estáis aquí para convertiros en profesionales así que os vamos a tratar y evaluar en función de ese criterio, no estáis aquí para que os vengan a regalar la nota. Para eso están las privadas" – Escuché risas – "El mundo que está fuera de estas cuatro paredes no tiene nada que ver, la realidad es más puñetera de lo que pensáis y si os tratamos como niños pequeños jamás estaréis preparados para lo que se os va a echar encima" – Terminé de dar el último examen para comenzar así a bajar – "No os voy a decir que ánimo y mucha suerte" – Dije una vez abajo mirando directamente a todos aquellos asustadizos ojos – "Demostradme que lo valéis, que no estáis calentado simplemente un asiento, por lo que podéis darle la vuelta a vuestro examen. Tenéis dos horas" – Finalicé.

Nada más acabar pude escuchar una serie de aplausos a mis espaldas, era Eileen que me vitoreaba desde el atril emocionada. Yo no pude evitar reír mientras negaba antes de ir hasta donde estaba ella, tomando asiento en una de las esquinas de la mesa, para observar el panorama.

"¡Mark eso ha sido increíble! Al principio pensé que sólo ibas a molestar a esos niños, pero más lejos de la realidad, tu discurso ha sido altamente inspirador"

"Gracias"

"Lo sabía, sabía que eres el indicado para esto"

"Lo que tú digas" – Reste importancia a sus palabras.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de par en par.

"¡Muy bien putitas mías!" – Se escuchó a toda voz – "Espero que hayáis traído vaselina porque la follada que os van a meter va a ser estelar, espero que ninguno tenga los ovarios de copiar porque lo sabré ¡hombre que si lo sabré! Y como os pille…" – Esta se río emocionada – "Prefiero no haceros spoilers"

Miré a Eileen, igual de pálida y estupefacta que yo, esta me miró a mí, ambos nos miramos y entonces dirigimos nuestras vistas al frente, para mirar a quien teníamos delante. Sin creernos que esto acabase de pasar.

"¡Sara!" – Le grite por lo bajó, levantándome rápidamente cuando esta se acercó a mí. Aquello no podía haber pasado, yo tenía que estar soñando. – "¡¿Pero qué cojones has hecho!? Tú dónde estabas cuando hicimos aquel curso de formación de personal universitario"

"De rave"

"Era una pregunta retórica"

"¿Seguro? A mí me ha parecido que no"

"No vamos a discutir eso ahora… el caso, ¡pero tú has visto pedazo animal la burrada que has cometido!"

"¿Qué? Pero si es una de las competencias del profesorado, motivar al alumnado, y eso es lo que he hecho. Les he motivado a no copiar"

"Sabes qué, déjalo, no voy a entrar en eso" – Esta me sonrió. – "A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Marksito de mi corazón" – Pude escuchar como Eileen se carcajeo a mis espaldas – "Hace nada que te han dado el alta, ibas a necesitar ayuda, Sara lo sabía, recuerda que tenemos ese vínculo especial que nos une. Hemos follado"

"¡Pero a ti no era que te iban los tíos!" – Escuché decir a Eileen.

«Fue sólo una vez, ambos teníamos un calentón considerable, simplemente fue sexo» pensé. Sabía que Eileen podía escuchar mis pensamientos.

"Pero… es que… ¡pero Mark!" – Me aguanté las ganas de reírme, la pobre estaba colapsando.

«Ay Eileen todo lo que tienes que aprender todavía, el sexo es sólo sexo. Da igual con quién sea»

Después de aquel pequeño contratiempo, la cosa regreso a una relativa normalidad, Sara y yo hacíamos comentarios del alumnado, quién creíamos que valía de verás, obviando por completo el tema de notas. Si te fijabas bien, por sus rostros y miradas, podías saber quien de verdad estaba dispuesto a luchar por alcanzar su objetivo.

Sara tenía razón, yo también tuve en ese momento aquella mirada, aquel brillo en los ojos, una llama en el interior que me hacía esforzarme y no tirar la toalla; pero que, a pesar de todo, acabo consumiéndose y más triste era cuando hace nada yo había estado en aquel otro lado. Era curioso como en poco tiempo todo podía acabar reduciéndose a simples brazas y cuando estas terminaban evaporándose, quedabas atrapado en un continuo donde todo se volvía azul y gris, en el que las sonrisas se esfumaban; la ilusión se desintegraba y lo todo lo que quedaba era dejarte llevar.

Los seres humanos somos como estrellas en el firmamento, brillantes, pero a la vez tan efímeras.

Dirigí mi vista a Eileen, que no paraba de recorrer la sala observando a los alumnos, y la curiosidad volví a perturbar mi mente, su propuesta volvía a llamar a la puerta. Pero rápidamente la hice a un lado, no podía permitirme soñar, durante mucho tiempo había soñado despierto y cuando todo se vino abajo comprendí que aquello es sólo un placebo, una forma de mantenerte al margen de la realidad. Y una vez que se acaba, todo se vuelve peor.

"Sara, puedes vigilar al gallinero un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada"

"Sin problema, tú déjale en mis manos, la Führer lo tiene todo bajo control"

Puse los ojos en blancos mientras negaba, antes de bajarme de la mesa y salir de clase, una vez fuera tomé el móvil y marqué, me apoyé en la pared mientras esperaba a que cogiesen del otro lado – "Buenos días, con el doctor Capafons… verá soy un paciente suyo, me dijo que, si tenía dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones o que sintiese que si algo iba mal que me pusiera en contacto con él…. ¿no se encuentra? Y ¿sabría decirme cuándo estará disponible?... ¿cómo que no se encuentra en el país? ¿cómo que Finlandia?... Qué se ha tenido que ir por una operación importante… ¡¿Cómo que no va a regresar hasta dentro de dos semanas?! Será una broma" – Aquello no podía ser verdad – "Señorita yo lo entiendo perfectamente, pero qué se supone que voy a hacer yo hasta entonces, ¿entablar amistad con las voces de mi cabeza?

Aquello era para mearse de la risa y no echar gota, no me preocupaba el hecho de que a lo mejor había algo dentro de mi cabeza que estaba roto sino el hecho de que si para dentro de dos semanas con suerte no me había muerto a causa de un derrame iba a tener que aguantar a Eileen dándome el maldito coñazo. Por ahí sí que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Me quedé un momento cruzado de brazos, buscando una alternativa – "¡Eso es!" – Exclame pasado unos minutos, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a él. ¿era así? Ahora no me acuerdo… da igual soy millenial.

Rápidamente entré a clase, pero nada más poner un pie me quedé petrificado, ya que en medio de la tarima estaba Sara muy cerca de Eileen, observándola fijamente, curiosa, mientras que la morena estaba completamente inmóvil, con cierta expresión de pánico. Por suerte aquel estado duro poco y sin perder más el tiempo me acerqué.

"Sara ¿ocurre algo?" – Pregunté tranquilamente, intentando mantener las apariencias. Sin embargo, esta no me prestó atención, Eileen comenzó a sudar y yo también, cuando Sara empezó a mover la cabeza, para escrutar mejor con la mirada la presencia que había delante de ella – "¿Sara?" – Inevitablemente mi voz salió algo temblorosa.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia durante unos segundos que para ambos fueron eternos, sin embargo, Sara finalmente volvió en sí para reincorporarse y atender a su amigo. – "¿Ocurre algo Mark?" – La morena y el pelirrojo se permitieron respirar aliviados.

"No nada, simplemente te vi ahí observando la nada y me preocupé"

"Ah eso, ni le prestes atención, simplemente me quede atontada en mis pensamientos"

"Vale" – Dije restándole importancia al asunto, lo que menos necesitaba era darle más vueltas – "Sara, será que puedes hacerme un favor, necesito ir a un sitio urgentemente y me preguntaba si…"

"¿Hacerme cargo de estás pequeñas putitas? Mark por favor, claro que puedo, hoy por ti mañana por mí"

"Muchas gracias Sara, te juro que te la devolveré"

Sin más me di la vuelta y salí de ahí a toda velocidad, seguido por Eileen.

"¿No era que solo yo te podía ver?"

"Y es así… al menos eso se supone"

"Pues eso de hace un momento no me lo dejó todo tan claro"

"No es culpa mía, tu amiga es muy rara"

"Cuéntame algo que no sepa ya… menudo fantasma de pacotilla eres si la gente te puede ver"

"¡Mentira! ¡Retíralo!"

Y así ambos seguimos nuestro camino discutiendo.

Sin embargo, lo que Mark no vio, era que antes de que este se marchara Sara sonrió al verlo irse acompañado de aquella presencia, no tenía claro qué era exactamente, pero sabía que alguien más había ahí. Desde que entro la pudo sentir. Alguien cuya aura era pura, que estaba llena de luz.

Y esta sonrió ya que sabía que aquel ente que acompañaba a su amigo sería una pequeña estrella en el oscuro sendero en el que hace mucho Mark se había perdido.

Él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, tenía las capacidades para ello, simplemente tenía que cerrar los ojos.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **(** _ **Into the blue**_ **)**

"Entonces, para que me quede claro" – Dijo ella mientras apoyaba los codos de sobre la mesa, juntaba las manos y me daba una mirada seria.

Una chica de unos, de unos veinte cinco años, piel morena, profundos ojos negros, de finas facciones, brillante y sedoso pelo negro que llegaba un poco por debajo del pecho. Esta vestía un jersey negro de cuello alto, pantalones vaqueros acampanados y botines puntiagudos de tacón de terciopelo negro.

Tragué saliva cuando aquella gatuna mirada se posó sobre mi persona.

"Has irrumpido en mi despacho como si fuese tu casa, interrumpiendo mi horario de tutorías sin ni siquiera importarte que tuviese un alumno"

"Para que conste espere diez minutos por fuera, podía escuchar todo de lo que hablabais, siendo sinceros reconforta saber que en física las nuevas generaciones no son las únicas que están perdidas, veo que en medicina tampoco se salvan. En lo que a mí respecta te he hecho un favor, sacando a ese poseso de aquí"

Sin embargo, como respuesta recibí una mirada seria acompañada de una ceja que se arqueaba, por lo que rápidamente me callé y acomodé mi postura.

"Hiciste que ese alumno se fuese cuando es algo que tiene por derecho" – Continuo, dejando ver que le daba igual todo lo que dije – "Te sentaste aquí para comenzar a decirme que hace poco tuviste un accidente y como consecuencia estuviste unos días en el hospital ingresado en un estado inconsciente. Cuando despertaste todo parecía normal, sin embargo, me comentas que comenzaste a oír voces y que al poco esas voces se materializaron en la figura de una chica india, vestida como si fuese un personaje de videojuego japonés; que ahora mismo se encuentra sentada en la silla contigua a la tuya" – Señalo esta con el dedo índice al espacio al lado mío que estaba vació para sus ojos, pero no para los míos, ya que Eileen estaba sentada ahí. Ambos mirábamos fijamente a la joven que teníamos delante – "Y me dices también que esa 'chica' que se te aparece, te habla y te dice que el destino del universo está en peligro y que la única forma de salvarlo es que tú aceptes algo llamado llave espada"

"Hombre dicho así suena un poco violento…"

"Una vez que me comentas tu problema y que el médico que te atendió está fuera del país, vienes a mí para que dejé la importante investigación que estoy haciendo, que paralice el servicio de resonancia adscrito a la facultat; para emplear una máquina de más de tres millones de euros, que pagan los ciudadanos, contigo y ver si hay algo en tu cerebro que esté mal"

"Vale sé que suena un tanto descabellado…"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por favor Leig-Anne, eres la única opción que me queda, no puedes dejarme desamparado, tienes que hacer esto no sólo por el juramento hipocrático que hiciste sino también por el lazo que nos une como las jóvenes promesas de la UB"

"Pero si apenas te conozco, además si atendiera a mi juramento ahora mismo ese culito tuyo estaría metido de lleno en uno de los habitáculos de internamiento de la planta de psiquiatría"

"¡Qué! ¡No!"

"Sin embargo"

"Sin embargo ¿Qué?"

"¡Te voy a ayudar!" – Dijo esta, cambiando su rostro serio radicalmente a uno de diversión.

"Espera ¿Qué?"

"Que te voy a ayudar pelirrojo de bote"

"Pero si estabas…"

"Ya, sí, eso… me estaba quedando contigo" – Dijo para reírse y acomodarse más relajadamente en su asiento. Eileen y yo nos miramos por un momento – "La verdad es que últimamente estoy muy aburrida, la investigación de la tesis está siendo un coñazo, y no todos los días se presenta una oportunidad como esta"

"¿Qué clase de oportunidad?"

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad de comprobar empíricamente si todos los físicos estáis como una regadera" – La verdad es que no la culpo, es amiga de Sara así que ya eso dice mucho, después llego yo con esta clase de propuesta. Además, que todos los profesores que me impartieron clase estaban como una puta regadera. – "Por lo que vamos"

Esta se levantó animada, invitándome a mí a hacer lo mismo. Una vez de pie, Leig-Anne tomo sus cosas.

"Por aquí"

"¿La máquina no estará ocupada? Ya sabes, muchos pacientes"

"Eso es lo que os hacemos creer" – Me dijo mientras me abría la puerta y me dejaba salir.

"Estas nuevas generaciones sí que son extrañas" – Señalo Eileen a mi lado, mientras ambos le seguíamos el paso a la chica que iba extrañamente emocionada.

"Yo creo que directamente el doctorado nos tiene a todos en alguna especie de delirium todavía no diagnosticado"

"Venga Mark que es para hoy" – Me dijo la morena ya dentro del ascensor.

"¿Por curiosidad? Qué esperas encontrar, yo me hago una idea, pero tú…"

"No sé" – Me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, esta pulsó el botón y las puertas se cerraron – "Alguna especie de esquizofrenia latente quizás"

Señor de la cañita.

{…}

"Muy bien Mark, permíteme que lo termine de ajustar y empezamos" – Me dijo Leigh-Anne desde la habitación del otro lado.

Yo me encontraba ya listo, acostado sobre la plancha de acero, con la bata de hospital, mirado al techo.

"Seguro ¿qué quieres hacerte esto?" – Me pregunto Eileen, apareciendo en mi campo de visión, por su rostro podía ver que lo que estaba por pasar no le gustaba nada.

"Tranquila, esto es un procedimiento no invasivo y completamente seguro"

"Se me olvido preguntarte, ¿no tienes ningún marcapasos verdad? Porque no quiero reventarte el pecho como un alien" – Preguntó rápidamente por el altavoz.

"Nada de nada" – Le comuniqué.

"Estupendo, pues allá vamos"

Yo levanté mi pulgar, mientras miraba a Eileen de forma tranquilizadora, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

La plancha comenzó a moverse, por encima de mi cabeza podía escuchar fuertes ruidos, poco a poco fui siendo introducido en el gigantesco tubo, el interior era algo frio y poco iluminado, a pesar de los auriculares que me habían dado; todavía podía escuchar los fortísimos sonidos de la máquina.

"Muy bien Mark, vamos a comenzar, tu relájate y en nada habremos acabado" – Me dijero por el pinganillo.

«Suerte que no soy claustrofóbico» pensé mientras miraba al frente, lo único que de verdad me molestaba era el estar sin poder hacer algo, normalmente yo era una persona con mucha energía que le costaba estarse quieta, detestaba perder o sentir que se iba el tiempo sin hacer nada; por lo que tener que estar metido sin poder hacer nada era lo que en cierto modo me podía afectar más.

Por lo que para poder sobrellevar mejor las cosas decidí cerrar los ojos y ponerme a meditar, nunca venía mal un poco de mindfulness y con el tute que llevaba mi mente agradecía un pequeño parón. Por lo que, con los ojos cerrados, en la oscuridad, comencé a focalizar mi atención en la respiración, para así poco a poco ir dejando mi mente en blanco.

" _Abre los ojos"_ escuche como me dijo una voz suavemente. Una voz que no había escuchado o al menos no reconocía.

Rápidamente hice caso y al hacerlo me vi sorprendido por una fuerte luz que me cegó al instante, cuando mis ojos se recuperaron del inesperado resplandor me di cuenta de que el techo de metal había sido sustituido por un azulado cielo con blancas y esponjosas nubes. Podía sentir la fresca brisa de la primavera en mi rostro.

Estaba acostado en el suelo, podía ver la alta hierba a mi alrededor, haciéndome cosquillas cuando esta era movida por el viento.

Me incorporé un tanto confuso, para quedar sentado, miré de un lado a otro, estaba en una especie de pradera, no entendía que ocurría, finalmente acabé levantándome del todo, volví a mirar para todas partes mientras me rascaba la cara trasera cuello. A lo lejos comencé a escuchar voces, por lo que curioso eche a andar, seguir el sonido de lo que eran risas me llevo hasta la cima de una colina, una vez ahí me puede percatar de la presencia de niños que correteaban de un lado a otro y unos cuantos kilómetros más allá había un pequeño poblado.

Comencé a descender hasta llegar a la parte baja de lo que en realidad era un valle, me fui acercando a los niños, a paso relajado, con el objetivo de no asustarlo y espantarlo, ya que tal vez ellos me podrían ayudar a entender que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, aquellos niños no parecían importarle mi presencia, estaban muy enfrascados en sus juegos.

"Disculpad" – Dije cuando estaba ya a unos metros de ellos, intentando captar su atención, pero estos me ignoraron. Me quedé un momento callado sin saber muy bien que hacer – "Chicos" – Volví a intentarlo. Pero de nuevo no obtuve nada.

Por lo que decidí acercarme esta vez más, entonces se detuvieron en el acto y giraron sus cabezas hacia mí, yo frené, esperando lo peor.

"Él te está esperando" – Dijo uno de ellos.

"¿Quién me está esperando?" – Pregunté confundido.

Pero entonces los niños volvieron en sí para reírse y echaron a correr lejos de ahí, en dirección al pueblo.

"¡Esperad!" – Sin embargo, estos ya se habían ido.

Vi sus siluetas alejándose hasta que finalmente se perdieron en la aldea del fondo, respiré profundamente, había comenzado a hacerme muchas preguntas, ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿quién era el que me estaba esperando? Preguntas cuya única respuesta o forma de darles estaba frente de mí, por lo que respirando profundamente decidí comenzar a caminar a aquel poblado.

No sabía muy bien como describir la población en la que me encontraba, calles de tierra y casas de piedra me daban una pista de que fácilmente podía hallarme en un periodo medieval. Pero no del todo cierto. La arquitectura de los edificios, las decoraciones que tenían tallados y ornamentación no me eran familiares, en cierto modo tenían un aire céltico; por poco más. Aquello era algo completamente diferente a lo que yo recordaba haber estudiado.

Incluso los ropajes de la gente lo eran, telas, pieles y cuero, empleaban en sus diseños; sin embargo, ninguno encajaba con las diferentes civilizaciones o tribus que surgieron en el medievo en Europa. Más bien creo que era alguna especie de periodo intermedio una transición entre la edad de hierro y la edad media.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía la calle principal, lugar en el que se hallaba el mercado, un completo caos, ciudadanos de diversas edades yendo de un lado para otro, el barrullo de los mercaderes anunciando sus productos formaban un eco que resonaba por todas partes, carretas tiradas por animales pasaban por todas partes. Y en lo que parecía algún tipo de anarquía la cual en sí tenía un orden me hallaba yo. Como un niño que había perdido a sus padres, confuso y atemorizado me desplazaba, sin tener muy claro de a dónde ir o a quién preguntar.

Intenté varias veces comunicarme con las personas a mi alrededor, pero por un lado estos hablaban una lengua que no comprendía y por otro ante sus ojos era completamente invisible. Ya que más de una vez intenté acercarme y entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero por más que lo quisiese nunca era capaz de ello.

Sin más remedio, no me quedó otra opción que echar a andar por aquel misterioso lugar, como un ser incorpóreo, intentando encontrar sentido a todo, «aquellos niños fueron capaces de verme, sin embargo, ahora paso completamente desapercibido» pensé mientras me detenía un momento para mirarme, mis pintas denotaban a leguas que no pertenecía a este lugar. Aquello la verdad era frustrante. «todo esto no tiene lógica alguna, debo estar soñando, es lo más seguro, sin embargó qué clase de sueño es este, yo jamás he estado en un sitio así como para ser capaz de recrearlo tan vívidamente»

Y mientras seguía pensado, pude notar como algo en la imagen externa a mí cambiaba, donde todo era movimiento y ajetreo, algo se quedó estático en medio de todo, parpadeé un par de veces; hasta que fui capaz de enfocar mejor y entonces lo vi. A lo lejos, había un chico, en medio de una plaza, el cual también parecía igual de invisible que yo a los ojos de los ciudadanos, ya que estos pasaban a su lado sin notarlo y a la vez dificultándome la vista.

Lo poco que podía apreciar era su contextura delgada y sus cabellos negros, largos y desordenados, aparentaba ser de mí misma edad.

"¿Puedes verme?" – Pregunté en voz baja para mí.

Entonces varios metros más allá vi como esté asentía.

De pronto el misterioso desconocido se dio la vuelta y echo a correr.

"¡Espera!" – Grité para así yo también correr detrás de él.

Era una persecución complicada para mí, debido al barrullo de personas que tenía que esquivar y apartar, aquel joven iba y venía en mi campo de visión; pero aun así era capaz de seguirle. Para mi suerte conseguí acortar distancia entre nosotros, por lo que comencé a gritarle que parase, pero este nunca me hizo caso; por lo que maldiciendo hice un esfuerzo mayor para atraparle.

Y casi lo consiguió, pero cuando estaba a punto de ello, todo a mí alrededor cambio y de pronto el chico desapareció, con él la alegre aldea.

"¡Jode!" – Dije frenado en el acto.

Había quedado a pocos centímetros del borde de un saliente, miré de un lado a otro, de nuevo confundido, me encontraba ahora en lo más alto de una especie de habitación cilíndrica, bastante grande, hecha toda de piedra, con inscripciones en sus paredes; el techo tenía un gran agujero circular por donde entraba una torrencial lluvia que caía hasta inundar un pequeño estanque que ya no daba más de sí. Por las constante luces y los truenos que se oían cada pocos segundos sabía que la tempestad estaba en su máximo apogeo.

La temperatura había descendido enormemente, hasta el punto de que podía ver como el vapor salía de mi boca al respirar.

"¿Qué demonios es este lugar?" – Dije mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Entonces escuché algo que me era familiar y que de nuevo había vuelto a helarme la sangre, era un grito, más concretamente gritos de aquel chico. Ya sabía dónde estaba, en el interior de aquel misterioso templo.

"¡Ya voy!" – Grité y sin perder más el tiempo comencé a bajar por la gran escalera de caracol circundante a la pared, corría con todas mis fuerzas, hasta el punto de que mis pulmones ardían, mi corazón palpitaba amenazante; pero esta vez no me pensaba rendir.

Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde.

Finalmente conseguí acceder a la parte inferior de la antesala, caminé hasta el centro para toparme con un colosal arco que daba paso a una inmensa sala de piedra, por un momento sentí como el corazón se me detuvo. En aquella sala iluminada tétricamente por varias antorchas, estaban congregados muchas personas, todas vestidas con túnicas que oraban de forma conjunta mientras aquel pobre chico gritaba de dolor. Los pelos se me pusieron de puntas, ante aquella siniestra mezcla de cantos gregorianos acompañados del chasquido que hacían gruesas cadenas de metal junto con los llantos de dolor.

Pero, aunque aquello me atemorizase no iba a permitir que me detuviera, por lo que corrí, cruce la extensa sala y cuando llegué a la mitad, comencé a gritar y a empujar a todos aquellos individuos. Aquello era frustrante, apenas podía avanzar, me veía aplastado y asfixiado. Por encima de todas aquellas cabezas podía ver un espacio central, ahí tenía que estar él, por lo que con todas mis fuerzas seguí empujándome y abriéndome camino.

Pero de pronto puede ver otra cosa, al otro extremo de la sala, a través de unos grandes ventanales podía ver como en un valle azotado por el diluvio, una luz verde se comenzaba a reflejar.

"¡Mierda!" – Grité para empujar así con más ímpetu, sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero ya casi estaba sólo un poco más.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, de nuevo volvía escuchar aquella sentencia, aquel último grito de resignación.

"¡No, no, no!" – Grité desesperado mientras intentaba seguir avanzado, pero ya de nada servía, aquel chico de nuevo había vuelto a rendirse.

De pronto aquel espacio comenzó a brillar y en cuestión de segundos un poderoso haz de energía lo destrozo todo.

"¡Mark! ¡Mark! ¡Mark!" – Escuché como me gritaban mientras me zarandeaban.

Abrí mis ojos a la vez que me levantaba agitado, para entonces toparme con Leigh-Anne a mí lado.

"Por fin has despertado, comenzaste a agitarte por lo que rápidamente apagué la máquina"

"Estoy de vuelta" – Dije con la respiración un poco acelerada y todavía confuso.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Dijo mientras me escrutaba más de cerca. – "Te notó algo trémulo"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien"

"De acuerdo, ya tengo los resultados, te dejaré un minuto para que te cambies y ahora nos vemos, ¿te parece?"

Yo asentí.

No fui consciente de cuando ella salió de la habitación, sólo escuché la puerta cerrarse, por lo que sin más me levanté, todavía estaba un poco alterado, tampoco fui consciente de cuando me vestí. Sólo sé que me hallaba de cuclillas, apoyado en la pared, autoabrazándome.

Solamente necesitaba un momento, para recomponerme, aquello había sido emocionalmente agotador.

* * *

"Aquí lo tenemos" – Dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiese apreciar mejor la pantalla.

"¡Ala! Que chulo" – Dije, nunca antes había visto mi cerebro, de ahí la emoción. – "¿Y qué se supone que tengo que ver?"

"Pues en realidad nada Mark, la verdad que tu cerebro está bastante sano" – Entonces esta comenzó a mostrarme imágenes de diferentes cortes – "Las imágenes no muestran ningún tipo de daño, todas las estructuras están perfectamente, cero alteraciones. Además" – Y entonces cambio – "Estás imágenes de aquí muestran el funcionamiento cerebral, todo va según lo normal; pero…"

"Pero ¿qué?"

"Mira aquí, estos picos y cambios de colores, es curioso, alcanzaste muy rápido la fase R.E.M. normalmente toma un tiempo, pero en cambio tú fuiste de un momento a otro; además, mira toda esta gran actividad que se está generando. Ni el sueño más movido de todos, es capaz de generar todo eso"

"Y a ¿qué se puede deber?"

"Si te soy sincera no sé qué decirte, nunca antes había visto que alguien alcanzase la fase R.E.M tan rápido y menos aún que generara tal cantidad de actividad neural. Es ciertamente curioso"

"¿Pero me va a matar?" – Leigh-Anne se rio de mi comentario.

"No Mark, puedes estar tranquilo, que nada malo te va a suceder"

"Entonces, si tú lo ves todo bien, ¿qué crees que me puede estar pasando?"

"Yo más que algún tipo de daño cerebral, por lo que me has descrito, lo veo más como estrés postraumático, ¿has pensado en ir a algún psicólogo?" - Yo negué. - "Deberías ir, ya que ellos son lo más adecuados para este tipo de situaciones, lo que tienes no es una cosa que se deba solucionar con fármacos. Te daré el número de uno bastante bueno"

Entonces esta tomó un papel donde apunto un nombre y una dirección.

"Gracias Leigh-Anne" – Le dije tras tomar el papel – "Y ya sé que mi deuda contigo es alta, pero podrías no decírselo a Sara, no la quiero preocupar"

"Está bien, con la condición de que busques solución, la salud mental es muy importante"

"De acuerdo"

Y tras un apretón de manos me dispuse a irme.

"Espera no te vayas"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No te vayas sin la imagen de tu cerebro" – Esta me dio un sobre con las diversas impresiones de mi coco. Mentiría si dijese que no me emocioné.

{…}

Estaba de nuevo en un ferrocarril, en dirección a otro punto de la ciudad, entonces pude ver como el asiento delante de mí era ocupado por mi espectro personal.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? No te vi cuando salí de la máquina"

"¿Me echabas de menos?" – Me preguntó emocionada.

"No"

"Fue bonito mientras duró"

"Al caso, ¿Dónde estabas?"

Puede ver como por una milésima de segundo su expresión facial cambió, algo la perturbo por un momento, sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a adoptar aquella expresión tan caricaturesca y feliz que me incordiaba.

"Ah eso…"

"Sí, eso"

"Nada" – Dijo alargando las letras, restándole importancia. – "Tú sabes"

"No, no sé, ¿Qué estabas haciendo Eileen?" – Me recliné.

"Cosas de fantasmas" – Se limitó a responderme.

"Cosas de fantasmas" – Repetí yo. – "Comprendo" – Por mí mirada se notaba a la vista que no me lo creía, sin embargo, preferí dejar aquello así, me dejé caer en mí asiento e hice como que miraba el móvil. Pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como esta suspiraba aliviada.

Qué me estaría ocultando. No sabía que era, pero lo averiguaría.

"Y dime entonces qué se supone que eres" – Le pregunté despegando levemente la vista de la pantalla.

"¿Por fin aceptas que no soy ninguna secuela de daño cerebral?" – Comentó divertida.

"La primera hipótesis ha fallado, pero todavía me queda otra… sin embargo por unos minutos voy a dejar de lado todo lo científico y centrarme en ti, en tus palabras, vamos Eileen dime ¿Quién se supone que eres? O mejor dicho ¿Quién fuiste?"

"Fui una elegida de la llave espada al igual que tú y en su momento una portadora. Pero de eso ya hace demasiado tiempo, más del que recuerde"

"¿Sólo eso? ¿No tienes más? Que hay de la chica que hubo antes de ser una elegida"

Esta se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando, puede ver como su mirada se nubló.

"La verdad, que hay muy poco, fui una huérfana desde muy pequeña, mi mundo cayó a manos de la oscuridad; tendría a lo mejor tres años cuando aquello paso, todos mis seres queridos fueron consumidos. Sin embargo, yo sobreviví"

"¿Cómo?"

"Un grupo de personas me salvó, hicieron frente a la oscuridad y me recostaron"

"¿Portadores?"

Esta guardo por un momento silencio, por su mirada sabía que estaba eligiendo sus palabras – "Sí" – Dijo. Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, quién mejor que un mentiroso para descubrir a otro mentiroso. Pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. – "Después de aquello recuerdo despertar en el mundo de los elegidos, allí ellos me aceptaron como una más, me entrenaron y me convertí en una portadora más"

"¿Cómo supiste que eras una elegida?"

"En realidad nunca lo supe, simplemente ocurrió, la llave espada aparece cuando más lo necesitas, por ejemplo, tú cuando estabas a punto de morir a manos del fuego"

"¿Y tú?"

Esta se rio – "Lo mío fue un poco más complicado, en sí yo nunca tuve una llave espada como tal, a diferencia de los demás que sí tenían una con la que formar un vínculo; conmigo no fue así. Los Foretellers sabían de mi potencial, a ellos también les resultaba extraño que yo no tuviese una, por eso me dieron varias, en realidad muchas" – Se volvió a reír – "Decían que con alguna sería capaz de formar el lazo, pero nunca ocurría, es más todo era un constante desastre… sin embargo un día apareció Selah." – Esta hizo aparecer la espada. – Y todo cambió. Tiempo después hubo una guerra Mark, yo por aquel entonces estaba viajando, cumpliendo la misión que se me había asignado, me enteré muy tarde pero aun así fui a ayudar, porque eso se pone que hacen los elegidos, ayudar. Pero me temo que no, aquella guerra fue entre nosotros mismos, todavía no tengo muy claro cómo ocurrió, pero el recuerdo de todos los que eran mis amigos masacrándose los unos a los otros sigue muy vivo"

Mi respiración se detuvo, no me lo esperaba.

"Unos pocos intentaban detenerla, abrirle los ojos a la gente, yo me uní, pero éramos muy pocos y de nada sirvió"

"¿Cómo acabó la guerra?" – Pregunté curioso. Su expresión decayó, su mirada se oscureció, pude ver como apretaba la espada fuertemente. – "No es necesario" – Añadí rápidamente.

"No te preocupes" – Se volvió a reír – "En realidad no lo recuerdo, supongo que moría antes de que acabase, lo más probable era que en todo aquel caos alguien me abriese la cabeza como un coco y todo acábese ahí"

"Ya veo"

Volvía a mentirme.

Después de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio. pero por suerte no fue mucho ya que cuando escuché los altavoces anunciando de la próxima parada me levanté.

"¿A dónde vamos Mark?" – Me preguntó curiosa.

"Tú calla y sígueme"

"¡A la orden general Ferguson!" – Gritó mientras se levantaba y hacía el saludo militar.

Yo simplemente negué mientras iba hasta la puerta.

{…}

Recorríamos un largo pasillo, pintado con multitud de colores y decorado con diversas impresiones de animales, el dulce olor a chicle que sustituía al antiséptico común impregnaba todo el lugar, dándole un olor que resultaba agradable, las enfermeras que pasaban me saludaban y yo devolvía el saludo cordialmente. Podía ver como Eileen miraba todo y a todos sin entender que hacíamos ahí.

"Dentro de nada lo sabrás" – Susurré para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

Cruzamos a la derecha y entonces me detuve en una puerta pintada de morado y con la imagen de una jirafa.

"Aquí es" – Le dije. Entonces llamé y cuando me indicaron que podía pasar abrí.

"¡Mark!" – Grito un niño pequeño de cinco años, incorporándose rápidamente en su cama para saltar de la emoción.

"¡Óscar!" – Dije yo también bastante alto mientras corría hasta él y abría lo brazos, cuando estuve a pocos metros el pequeño saltó y yo lo atrapé en el aire. – "Cuánta energía tienes, cómo te encuentras"

"Muy bien, hoy estaba tan bien que las enfermeras me han dejado ir caminando hasta el patio de juegos"

"¡Que dices! Pero eso es estupendo"

"¡Sí Mark! Incluso me dejaron elegir el postre"

"¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué elegiste?"

"Natillas de chocolate"

"¡Tus favoritas!"

"¡Sí!"

Después de eso deposité al niño en la cama.

"Mark ¿por qué no has venido estas semanas?"

"Lo siento Óscar tuve unos inconvenientes que me tuvieron muy ocupado, pero para recompensarte mira lo que te traje" – Entonces tomé mi mochila y la abrí un poco para que él viese. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio la bolsa de gominolas.

Entonces rápidamente este me miró e hizo una seña para que viese hacia atrás y al hacer vi dos pares de ojos que nos observaban, entonces me hizo otra señal para que me acercara.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Le susurré.

"Mis papis no pueden ver las gominolas, ellos dicen que no debería comerlas en mi estado"

"Comprendo… ¿Pero sabes una cosa?"

"¿Qué?" – Me preguntó curioso con aquellos grandes ojos brillantes que tenía.

"Estas gominolas no son gominolas cualesquiera, son diferentes, estas son gominolas superpoderosas"

"¡Oh! ¡¿De veras!?" – Me preguntó a lo que yo asentí.

"Pero tiene que ser un secreto entre tú y yo ¿No querrás que nadie se enteré?" – Óscar rápidamente asintió. – "Mira que más traje" – Le dije ahora en voz alta mientras le pasaba la mochila, entonces este se puso a rebuscar y cuando vio a lo que me refería sus ojitos volvieron a brillar.

"No pensarás que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, quiero la revancha" – Le dije mientras veía como sacaba con ilusión la Switch.

"¡Hecho!"

"Está bien, vete poniéndola que yo voy a hablar un momento con tus padres"

"¿Cómo estás cariño?" – Me preguntó la madre –"Nos enteramos de lo que paso en el observatorio"

"Por suerte no fue nada grave"

"¿Estás seguro? Estuviste varios días ingresado" – Esta vez habló el padre.

"Sí, no se preocupen estoy como una pieza, hace falta mucho más para dejarme fuera de juego"

Ambos se rieron.

"Fuimos a verte al hospital, te llevamos unas flores porque pensábamos que sería bonito darle un poco de color a la habitación, para cuando despertaras. Óscar las eligió para ti… tranquilo no le dijimos nada de lo que paso" – Añadió la madre cuando vio mi rostro.

"¿De veras? Vaya, no las recuerdo"

"Seguramente se marchitaron, no pensábamos que fueses a estar tanto"

"Que pena, tenían que ser muy bonitas"

"También conocimos a tu amiga, Sara" – Dijo el padre un tanto divertido.

"¡Ay no!" – Me cubrí el rostro con las manos de la vergüenza, no quería imaginarme que habría pasado y de lo que Sara hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Había tantas posibilidades como universos.

"No te preocupes" – Me dijo ella – "La verdad que tienes un amor de amiga. Son de esas que escasean hoy en día"

"Mark" – Me dijo el padre – "Agradecemos mucho el que hayas venido hoy a ver a Óscar después de lo que has pasado, no tenías porqué"

"Saben muy bien que para mí esto no es una obligación, lo hago porque quiero y adoro a Óscar. ¿Cómo ha estado estos días? La última vez que lo vi estaba un poco sin ánimos, ahora está mucho mejor"

"Así es, los médicos dicen que está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, pero que todavía es muy precipitado sacar conclusiones, lo mejor ahora es ver cómo va evolucionando. Pero viéndolo ahora nuestras esperanzas se han visto reforzadas"

"Ya veréis que es así, Óscar es un niño fuerte. Ahora iros, lleváis mucho aquí metidos, necesitáis un descanso"

Ambos asintieron.

"Campeón nos vamos un ratito, te quedas con Mark"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo este emocionado.

Sin más los padres se despidieron de nosotros.

"Muy bien" – Dije dándome la vuelta – "¿Qué…?"

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar ya tenía el _joy-con_ a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

"Revancha" – Me dijo él.

"Muy bien, con que esas tenemos, espero que estés listo para la derrota" – Le dije mientras lo tomaba y rápidamente me subía a la cama para ponerme a su lado.

"Mark" – Me llamó – "Los zapatos"

"Ups, sí" – Rápidamente me los quité, una regla que ambos acordamos cuando nos conocimos, hace ya meses atrás, en la habitación hay que estar descalzo. Ya que todo es más divertido cuando se está descalzo.

"Ya verás la paliza que te voy a dar" – Le dije mientras preparaba el juego.

"Eso está por verse"

Y así ambos estuvimos varias horas jugando al Mario Kart, entre risas, bromas y piques sanos.

"¡Gane otra vez!" – Grito emocionado para levantarse y comenzar a saltar en la cama.

"No puede ser" – En realidad sí que puede, mentiría si dijese que me dejaba ganar, más lejos de la realidad, simplemente es que soy un pésimo conductor tanto en la vida real como en los videojuegos por lo visto. – "Dime qué quieres hacer ahora ¿te apetece salir un rato?"

Este pronunció un sonido ininteligible, debido a todas las golosinas que tenía en la boca, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé" – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros graciosamente.

"Hmmm" – Me lleve la mano a la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar en algo, él me imitó.

"¡Ya sé! Quiero que me hables del espacio"

"¿Qué quieres saber?" – Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba para quedar frente a él.

"El otro día papá estaba viendo el canal ese de documentales y estaban pasando un programa sobre el espacio, hablaban sobre algo llamado teoría y que tenía que ver con que hay muchos nosotros"

"Ah, la teoría de cuerdas"

"¡Sí!" – Asintió.

"Me dijiste que estudiabas el espacio, ¿Podrías explicármela?"

Yo asentí y pude ver como sus ojitos brillaban.

"Bien… es un poco complicada de explicar, pero creo que tengo la forma" – Le dije – "¿Sabes lo que es un átomo?" - Este se quedó un momento mirándome, estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero entonces negó contundentemente. Yo sonreí. – "Vale, pero sí sabes lo que es un ladrillo ¿Verdad?" – Óscar asintió.

"Sirven para construir cosas"

"Bien, pues quiero que pienses en un átomo como un ladrillo, pero ahora quiero que te imagines la cosa más pequeña posible. ¿La tienes?" – Este asintió – "Bien pues un átomo es ciento de miles de veces más pequeño que eso"

"¡Ala!"

"Sí son ínfimos"

"¿Qué es ínfimos?"

"Pequeñísimos. Muy bien, pues Óscar, los átomos son como el ladrillo básico que forman las cosas, todo lo que tú vez aquí, incluido nosotros, estamos formados por miles de millones de átomos"

"¿De veras? ¿Todo?"

"Todo"

"¿Todo, todo?

"Todo, todo"

"¡Eso es increíble!"

"Lo es. Lo que viene a decir la Teoría de Cuerdas, es que el inmerso universo en el que vivimos no es el único que existe, sino que hay otros muchos más completamente diferentes, pero a su vez iguales a este, lo que pasa es que no los vemos"

"¿Por qué no los vemos?"

"Porque los átomos que los forman vibran de una manera diferente. ¿Sabes lo que es vibrar?"

"Sí, esto" – Y entonces se puso a moverse como si le estuviesen dando espasmos.

No pude evitar reírme – "Sí, eso mismo, pues los átomos que nos forman vibran de una forma diferente a la de los otros universos, por eso es por lo que no los podemos ver. Pero en esta habitación seguramente hay otra cama aquí al lado, con otros Mark y Óscar; pero no los vemos ni los tocamos porque sus átomos no vibran igual que los nuestros. Y la teoría se llama así por las cuerdas de una guitarra Óscar, porque cada cuerda vibra de una forma determinada"

"¡Eso es una pasada Mark! Pues yo voy a ser capaz de ver al otro Óscar"

"¿A sí? ¿Cómo?"

"Pues" – Este se levantó en la cama – "¡Bailando!"

"Qué dices"

"Sí Mark, tú lo has dicho nuestros átomos no se mueven igual, seguro que si bailamos seremos capaces de activarlos y vibrar de la misma forma que los otros Mark y Óscar"

"Pongámoslo a prueba" – Le dije mientras tomaba el móvil y buscaba en mi biblioteca alguna canción hasta que di con una.

Le di al play y entonces la habitación comenzó a llamarse del cálido sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra, yo me puse de pie, estaba a la misma altura que el pequeñín, entonces la voz de mí diva australiana por antonomasia comenzó a sonar. Ambos empezamos a mover nuestros cuerpos lentamente, sonriendo, entonces yo comencé a seguir la melodía. Palma, chasquido, palma, chasquido. Y él a imitarme.

"¿Preparado?"

"¡Sí!"

Y cuando el estribillo sonó ambos dejamos que nuestros cuerpos fueran arrastrados por la explosiva canción, saltando, riendo, bailando como si la vida nos fuese en ello.

" _When I go Out, I wanna go out dancig"_ – Cantabamos a todo pulmón. Sin importarnos nada más. Yendo de un lado para otro.

"Vamos Mark" – Me gritaba él, más rápido. Por lo que, siguiendo, ambos nos desmelenábamos más. – "¡Puedo ver Mark! ¡Puedo ver!" – Me grito emocionado pasado un tiempo.

{…}

"Gracias por todo Mark" – Me decía su madre ya en el marco de la puerta.

"No hay de qué enserio, intentaré la próxima vez no tardar tanto en venir a verlos"

"Cuando puedas, ni te preocupes. Óscar dile adiós a Mark"

"¡Adiós Mark!" – Decía este efusivamente – "De mayor pienso estudiar el universo igual que tú!" – Me informo emocionado, saltando en la cama mientras su padre intentaba ponerle el pijama.

"Serás un gran astrónomo. Que descanses, nos vemos"

Y sin más me despedí de su familia y me fui. Ya en el exterior la noche había caído, nada más cruzar las puertas me vi inmerso en las frías temperaturas.

"Guau Mark" – Eileen había aparecido a mi lado – "No me esperaba para nada aquello, ha sido muy bonito. Pero sé que, a lo mejor es un poco fuerte, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Óscar? ¿Es familiar tuyo?"

"Óscar no es pariente mío, el forma parte del programa de respiro familiar que lleva el hospital" – Le dije, pero por su expresión sabía que no entendía del todo. – "Verás él está enfermo ¿En dónde tú vivías las personas no enfermaban?"

"Sí, pero eran curadas rápidamente con magia, por qué con él no lo han hecho"

Yo le sonreí tristemente – "Ojalá fuese así Eileen, pero su enfermedad es de las graves y peligrosas, me temo que los tratamientos que existen no son tan rápidos y efectivos como la magia"

"Oh"

"Sí, ese niño que has visto ahí dentro es mucho más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos, es la personita más asombrosamente valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida"

"Lo es" – Dijo ella.

"Yo me presenté como voluntario para este programa, vi en su momento carteles por la uni dándole promoción, los padres con hijos que tienen que vivir este proceso están encerrados en un hospital y yo te puedo decir de primera mano que los hospitales son sitios horribles que desgatan. Pues el objetivo es que tu como voluntario pases tiempo con su hijo y así ellos pueden salir y respirar básicamente. Y, por otro lado, también, estas con el niño, ayudándole a que su estancia sea lo mejor posible"

"Mark" – Dijo esta, emocionada – "Eso es algo muy hermoso de tu parte"

"Sorpresa, no soy tan horrible después de todo" – Me reí.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero esto es solo una muestra de la gran persona que eres"

Después de eso ambos proseguimos nuestro camino en silencio hasta la boca de metro.

"Sabes Mark, desearía que la magia existiese en este mundo"

"Yo también lo desearía Eileen"

Aquel día ya había acabado para Mark, pero no todavía para la joven espectro, una vez que esta se aseguró de que el pelirrojo estaba dormido se marchó, el tiempo y el espacio no funcionaba de la misma manera para un ente; era como si estuviese en una especie de limbo continuo. Al principio se le hizo un poco raro, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Esta anduvo por la nocturna ciudad, ajena a todo hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo.

En lo más alto de la montaña de Montjüic Eileen observaba el panorama, las brillantes luces de la ciudad reflejándose como estrellas sobre la oscuridad del mar, hasta que llegaba un punto en que esa oscuridad era mucho mayor y las acababa absorbiendo. Para dar así paso a un extenso vacío tan oscuro y profundo que parecía que era capaz de engullirte con sólo mirarlo. Y más a lo lejos, entre las sombras podía ver pequeñas y endebles luces que parpadeaban en aquella monstruosa inmensidad, las instalaciones que estaban construyendo alrededor de él.

Si todavía respirase se hubiese quedado sin aire o si su corazón latiese, esta podía asegurar que ya se hubiese detenido.

El tiempo se le estaba echando encima, no pensaba que todo fuese a ocurrir tan rápido, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, todo comenzaba con un meteorito. Para cuando se viniese a dar cuenta ya sería demasiado tarde como muchas otras veces antes había pasado ya, y de nuevo todo sería consumido.

Él estaba comenzando a moverse, había estado un tiempo inactivo pero el despertar de Selah había sido una llamada que ambos habían recibido. Al principio tuvo sus dudas, pero estas se disiparon cuando hoy lo sintió perfectamente, estaba intentando conectar con el elegido.

Por lo que ahora estaba por verse quién de los dos sería más rápido, tenía que darse prisa y sacar a Mark cuanto antes de aquel mundo, ya que si él o más bien lo que quedaba de él, se hacía con el elegido entonces todo estaría perdido.

Porque más peligroso que la oscuridad es el dolor.

{…}

El pequeño Óscar se removió en su cama hasta que finalmente acabo despertando, hacía mucho frio en la habitación, por lo que somnoliento se levantó para tomar su manta favorita y entonces fue cuando la vio a los pies de la cama.

"Hola" – Dijo para luego sentarse.

"Hola Óscar" – Le dijo Eileen antes de tomar asiento al lado de este. – "Me llamo Eileen"

"Bonito nombre. Te vi hoy"

"Lo sé"

"Estabas junto a Mark, ¿Eres su novia de otra dimensión?... no espera, a Mark le gustan los chicos, entonces qué eres"

"No lo sé, dímelo tú"

Óscar se quedó un momento pensándolo – "Eres su amiga"

"¿Tú crees?" – Este asintió.

"Sí, tenéis una cosa especial que sólo los grandes amigos tienen. Dime qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar con él"

"Me resultaste muy curioso Óscar, del lugar de donde vengo jamás hemos visto niños como tú"

"¿Calvos?" – Preguntó este mientras se pasaba las manos pro la cabeza. Eileen se rio y negó.

"Valientes" – Dijo – "Eres muy valiente y fuerte para ser tan pequeño. Un auténtico luchador"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, he conocido adultos que suplicarían por ser la mitad de lo que tú eres"

"Pero yo no soy valiente" – Dijo él. – "Yo tengo miedo"

"¿Miedo? A ¿Qué cariño?" – Le preguntó, pero este no le contesto, pero por su mirada lo supo. Entonces esta le tomo las manos para apoyarlo.

"Por las noches mi nana viene a verme, cuando papá y mamá están durmiendo ella me hace compañía, me canta y cuenta cuentos como solía hacerme. Ella me dice lo mismo que tú, que soy un niño muy valiente y fuerte"

"Porque lo eres" – Volvió a afirmarle.

"Eileen ¿tú también eres cómo mi nana?"

Esta en un principio no supo que decir o hacer, pero finalmente acabo asintiendo.

"¿Morir duele mucho?" – Le preguntó el pequeño.

La chica afianzo su agarre al de aquellas pequeñas manitos – "No tesoro, la muerte no duele, simplemente es otro camino más que recorremos, sólo que al no saber cómo es y qué nos deparara nos asusta"

"Pero yo no le tengo miedo a morir" – Aquello sorprendió a la morena, había estado errada – "Yo tengo miedo a que Papá, Mamá y Mark estén tristes cuando yo ya no esté" – Le confesó. – "Porque ellos lo van a estar ¿verdad?"

"Óscar cariño es inevitable que ellos se pongan tristes, pero sólo lo estarán por un tiempo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque tú siempre estrás junto a ellos, aquí" – Dijo mientras le señalaba su corazón – "Sus recuerdos de ti se convertirán en la luz que ilumine el sendero"

¿Yo seré su luz?"

"Sí, todos esos momentos que habéis vivido juntos permanecerán por siempre, serán quienes los guíen y les hagan compañía. Ellos nunca darán un paso sin que tú estés a su lado. Y tú tampoco estarás sólo tesoro, en la nueva aventura que te depara ellos, tu familia, serán también las estrellas que marcarán tu senda"

"Eileen puedo hacerte otra pregunta" – Esta asintió – "¿Cómo es morir?"

"Morir, tesoro, es como bucear, dejas atrás la orilla para comenzar a nadar y a nadar hacia lo desconocido dejando que la inmensidad del océano te abrace y te guie hasta donde nunca tocaras fondo, sin preocuparte de respirar porque ya no lo necitas. Permitir que la oscuridad te arrope y acune; y cuando ya estás preparado la luz es la que marcara el lugar al que debes ir y entonces será cuando el océano finalmente te devuelva a la orilla. Esta vez a una nueva donde comenzara otro sendero"

"Eileen ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?"

"Adelante"

"¿Puedes cuidar de Mark? Él es como mi hermano mayor y aunque cuando viene a verme lo esconde sé que está muy triste, yo sé que no me queda mucho más tiempo, pero si papá y mamá estarán bien y sé que Mark tendrá a alguien que sea su estrella, entonces yo podre irme tranquilo"

"Te lo prometo Óscar"

"Gracias Eileen"

Después de aquello la joven ayudo a arropar al pequeñín y le deseo buenas noches antes de desaparecer.

Aquella noche, Óscar pudo sentir una gran paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía, ahora sabía que podía marcharse tranquilo.

* * *

Después de aquel día, que fue como una tormenta, todo parecía calmarse, la rutina poco a poco iba asentándose, eso sí con pequeños cambios como Eileen constantemente dándome por culo con lo de aceptar mi destino o el hecho de que Sara se tuvo que ir a la plataforma marina para comenzar los estudios del meteorito, muy a su pesar. Montserrat volvió y aunque en cierto modo me alegré de ver a mi chihuahua favorito aquello duro poco; ya que parecía que todo lo que no me había jodido quiso recuperarlo.

El no tener a Sara también me afecto lo suyo, pero al menos tenía a Eileen que después de todo acabe cogiéndole cariño, excepto cuando volvía con lo del gremio de cerrajeros; ahí era cuando me planteaba hacerme una lobotomía casera.

Mi vida volvía a ser la de siempre en pocas palabras.

Iba andando tranquilamente por el hospital, llevaba toda la semana esperando ver a Óscar, últimamente había podido notar que se comportaba un poco extraño, lo cual me preocupo, pero sus padres me decían que de momento el tratamiento iba funcionando. Por lo que me permití calmarme.

Como otras tantas veces crucé a la derecha y toqué la puerta morada, sin embargo, nunca recibí respuesta, por lo que extrañado la abrí.

Entonces fue cuando sentí como mi corazón se detenía.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, todo lo que una vez fue se había esfumado, era como si nunca hubiese existido. Sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, de repente tenía mucho frío. En mi cabeza saltaron las alarmas, quería pensar en todo menos esos, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Me giré para ir a recepción y entonces me encontré de frente con su madre, la mujer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba completamente destrozada.

Entonces fue cuando sentí como mi respiración también fallaba.

"Ho-Hola Mark" – Dijo esta.

"Hola"- La voz me tembló junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. No quería preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así lo hice – "¿Y…?"

"Se ha ido esta mañana Mark" – Dijo ella, todavía sin poder creérselo.

Quise decir algo, pero simplemente no pude, no tenía palabras, era incapaz de expresar algo, me había convertido en un inmenso bloque de mármol. Pero cuando vi como su madre se derrumbaba delante de mí finalmente fue cuando pude reaccionar y rápidamente la tomé; ambos caímos al suelo de rodillas, ella hundió su rostro en mí cuello para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, lo más fuerte posible, quería hacerle sentir que estaba ahí. Ya que era lo único que podía en ese momento.

Dado que era completamente incapaz de llorar.

El entierro del pequeñín fue dos días después, un día nublado de invierno, éramos pocos los presentes, sus padres, un par de familiares más y yo. Podía escuchar a sus progenitores llorar, pero de nuevo yo era incapaz de emitir el más mínimo llanto; simplemente veía como el pequeño féretro era introducido en el nicho.

Después de aquello no nos quedó más remedio que despedirnos de Óscar para siempre, sus padres a su vez hicieron lo mismo conmigo, estos me dieron las gracias incontables veces, por absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, yo era el que estaba realmente agradecido, por conocer a Óscar, esa personita que me permitía volver a ser un niño y soñar como tal.

Antes de marcharse estos me dieron una pequeña pulsera que Óscar había hecho en su momento, una réplica con abalorios que fue obteniendo y que replicaba la original, una que tiempo atrás mi madre me había regalado y la cual representaba el sistema solar con diferentes cristales.

No dude en aceptarlo, para colocarlo así en la muñeca contraria.

Después de aquello finalmente fue la última vez que vería a Óscar o a sus padres, un capítulo se había cerrado y no de la forma que yo quería.

Aquella noche fue cuando finalmente rompí en llanto, era como si hubiese despertado del ensueño que tenía y ahora era cuando todo el dolor que se acumulaba buscaba una vía de escapatoria desesperadamente. Lloré como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, una nueva herida se unía a las que ya tenía haciendo que las más antiguas resurgieran más fuerte que nunca. Todo aquel dolor, aquel cúmulo, el pasado y el presente, hizo que en una sola noche lo que había logrado costosamente en aquel tiempo se viniese abajo.

Simplemente quería olvidar, hacer que todo aquello desapareciera de mi mente, sin embargo, ya no tenía las formas de escapar que tuve en el pasado, por lo que iba a tener que optar por otras.

Me levanté y agitadamente corrí a la cocina, para buscar desesperadamente lo único que podría ayudarme en aquel momento, cuando encontré la botella con aquel líquido familiar trasparente no dude ni un segundo en abrir la tapa y llevar el líquido a mis labios.

Comencé a beber, podía ver como las burbujas subían en el interior del recipiente a gran velocidad, no me importaba sentir como mis entrañas ardían, aquella sensación era mucho mejor que todo lo que estaba dentro de mí cabeza. Bebería hasta que todo cesara finalmente, hasta que pudiese ponerlo bajo llave nuevamente; o hasta que perdiese la conciencia.

Paré un momento por falta de aire, pude ver como el líquido se escurría de mi boca para caer al suelo, cerré mis ojos por un momento, mi mente comenzaba a diluirse, pero aun así los recuerdos seguían persistentes. Todavía no era suficiente.

"¡Para!" – Escuché a lo lejos y antes de que pudiese poder volver a empinar la botella esta me fue arrebatada de mis manos para acabar cayendo unos metros más allá. – "Mark por favor detente" – Me suplicó Dobby. Sin embargo, yo no le hice caso y me di media vuelta. Recordaba vagamente tener alguna más.

Pero esta no me dejo avanzar, ya que tomo mi mano y me hizo girar, estaba ya tan ido que tropecé en el brusco movimiento.

"Sé que duele, pero esta no es la solución, no voy a dejar que te autodestruyas, mírame" – Me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara. Pero yo la movía a otro lado, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban. – "Mark" – Repetía constantemente mientras yo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

"¡Cállate!" – Le grite hecho un basilisco mientras la apartaba, mis ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de rabia – "¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que duele! ¡Nadie tiene la menor idea! Joder quiero que dejéis de compareceros por mí de una puta vez. No digas que lo entiendes cuando no es así, no tienes ni la menor idea de por lo que estoy pasando"

"Es cierto Mark, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero no me importa, grítame todo lo que quieras, insulta, rompe cosas, si eso te ayuda a drenar todo lo que tienes dentro hazlo; pero no voy a dejar que te lastimes, no voy a dejarte solo en esto; porque…"

"Porque eso es lo que hacen los elegidos de la llave espada" – Le dije con voz tonta – "Ya me sé esa mierda"

"No Mark, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos"

No tuve oportunidad de contestarle nada ingenioso ni mordaz ya que cuando me disponía a ello una poderosa arcado vino y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Ahora miradme de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza metida en el váter, soltando el hígado.

Qué patético.

Y ante todo pronóstico pude sentir suaves palmadas en la espalda y ánimos.

Cuando finalmente termine de vomitar, me incorporé sólo para moverme un poco y dejarme caer contra la pared, en el suelo del baño pude ver como Eileen se ocupaba de todo, tiró de la cadena, me dio un vaso de agua para que me enjuagara y puso un trapo húmedo sobre mi frente. Pero, ante todo, estuvo ahí.

"No tienes por qué" – Le dije con la poca voz que me quedaba mientras veía como se sentaba al lado mío.

"Ya te lo dije, es lo que hacen los amigos"

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquella noche, en los cuales decidí que necesitaba tiempo para mí, calmar mi mente y poder encajarlo todo de nuevo, por lo que mande a la mierda todas mis responsabilidades y corté el contacto con todos. Volví a mi viaje rutina, los días los pasaba encerrado y las noches salía a caminar, dejar que el abrigo de la oscuridad me ayudase otra vez en el proceso.

"Sabes qué deberías, aunque sea mandar un mensaje a alguien, para que sepan que estás bien o al menos que sigues con vida" – Me dijo Eileen al lado mío.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en el Park Güell, en las terrazas de la Plaza de la Naturaleza observando como poco a poco iba amaneciendo.

"Sí, debería" – Dije sin más.

"Ay Mark tienes que ser más atento con las personas"

"Sí, debería"

"¿Tú me estás escuchando?"

"Sí, debería"

"¡Mark!" – Me dijo molesta. Yo me reí.

Me di la vuelta para apoyarme en el muro, para cruzarme los brazos y dejar la mirada en un punto cualquiera.

"Oye Eileen" – Llame su atención – "Eso del gremio de cerrajeros ¿cómo funciona?"

"Portadores de la llave espada"

"Lo mismo"

"¿Cómo que como funciona?"

"Sí, qué se supone que hay que hacer si uno se quiere unir"

Pude ver como la mirada se le iluminaba, ahí fue cuando me arrepentí, había despertado a un gigante dormido, pero antes de que se viniese arriba le di una mirada de advertencia y entonces se calmó.

"Una vez que tomas posesión de la llave espada viajas al castillo de los portadores, ahí comienza tu entrenamiento para ser maestro de la llave espada, y cuando lo eres, incluso antes de convertirte, puedes empezar a hacer misiones, viajar por todo el multiverso ayudando a aquellos que más lo necesitan"

"¿Y eso de ser maestro de la llave espada es muy duro?

"No lo sé, me abrieron el coco antes de poder comprobarlo"

"Entiendo, ¿Y ser elegido de la llave espada te da algo? ¿Poderes? ¿Habilidades sobrehumanas?"

"Sí, algo así, en el entrenamiento aprendes a controlar los poderes de tu llave espada, así como en la magia, aprendes destrezas y habilidades"

"¿Y esa magia te permite hacer lo que quieras?"

"Mark…" – Me advirtió.

"No me malinterpretes, no digo de usarla de manera egoísta" – De momento. – "Pero entiendo que con esta se puede ayudar a los demás"

"Sí Mark, la magia que guarda tu llave espada te permite hacer de todo, básicamente tu imaginación es el límite…" – Pero esta recapacito" – "Sabes qué, olvida eso último, ahora que lo pienso sí que hay restricciones"

Yo me reí, no la culpo.

"Muy bien. Dame un momento"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Unas llamadas" – Le dije sin más. Entonces tome mi móvil y camine hasta llegar hasta la escalinata del parque.

Marqué y esperé que contestaran.

"¡Mark!" – Se pudo escuchar a toda voz desde el otro lado – "Pequeño hijo de la gran puta, sabes acaso lo preocupada que me tenías, cuatro días desaparecido, noventa y seis horas sin dar señales de vida so mamón. Estaba que lo único que me faltaba por arrancarme eran los pelos del coño" – No pude evitar reírme hasta más no poder – "No te rías capullo que es verdad, encima Satanás no ha parado de darme el coñazo, llamando día tras día preguntando que si sabía dónde estaba ese pequeño desagradecido ingrato, los sinónimos no son su fuerte"- añadió- "Y yo diciéndole _señora cómo quiere que lo sepa si estoy en medio del puto océano_ "

"Perdona por preocuparte Sara necesitaba un tiempo para mí y creo que corté demasiado por lo sano, sé que a veces soy un capullo que no valora lo que tiene y acabo preocupando a mis seres queridos"

"Mark… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, simplemente quería darte las gracias, ya que, aunque no haga falta a veces es necesario"

"¿Te vas a suicidar?"

"¡Qué!" – Le dije repentinamente sobresaltado, entonces hice una retrospección y analicé mis palabras – "¡No, no, no! ¡No! Por Dios no"

"¿Seguro? No me llegara una caja con cintas después a mí casa ¿verdad? porque como sea así juro que te devuelvo a la vida solo para matarte con mis propias manos"

"No Sara, no te preocupes" – Suspiré profundamente – "Pero creo que voy a cometer una locura, y no, no es suicidarme" – Añadí rápidamente. – "Creo que ha llegado el momento de romperlo todo Sara, me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no soy feliz; que me he sumergido en un enfermizo ciclo que lo único que está haciendo es consumirme. Y sinceramente no quiero seguir más por este camino, lo único que estoy consiguiendo es no sólo perderme a mí mismo sino también arrastrar a la gente que quiero" – Hice una pausa – "Por eso voy a romper con todo, es hora de desatarme y ser yo quien decida bucear y no el que se deje arrastrar"

Se hizo un silencio por unos momentos en los que no escuchaba nada.

"Un momento… ¿estás llorando?"

"¡Sí!" – Me dijo llorando a más no poder – "Mi pequeño Marksito está echando a volar, oh, que rápido crecen"

"No seas boba"

"No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto, pensé que nunca lo vería"

"Entonces…"

"Joder Mark ni te lo pienses, hazlo, no dudes, ya verás que va a ser lo mejor estoy al cien por ciento segura de ello; lo presiento"

"Muchas gracias Sara"

"Y yo siempre voy a estar aquí esperándote ¿lo sabes? Picando rocas y oliendo a pescado podrido, no importa el tiempo que tardes"

Esta vez fui yo quien se emocionó – "Gracias Sara, no sé qué haría sin ti"

"Tu vida sería un constante aburrimiento y lo sabes"

"Sí, lo sería"

Después de aquello hable un poco más con mi amiga hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, la verdad era que me había emocionado, no sabía cuándo sería la siguiente vez que la volvería a ver.

Pero aún no había acabado, me limpié las lágrimas que se me había escapado, acomodé mi voz y marqué el último número que me faltaba. Tardo un poco, pero al final la llamada cayó.

"Hola papá"

"¡Mark! Campeón ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien papá, ¿Tú qué tal?"

"Pues muy bien hijo gracias por preguntar, pero la verdad me alegra oír un montón tu voz, después de lo que pasó en Barcelona estaba sumamente preocupado, pero Kat me dijo que estabas viendo. No me puedo creer que te metieses de voluntario a ayudar en las labores de la ciudad" - ¿De verdad esa era la mentira que le había contado mi hermana? Pero lo más sorpréndete era que él se lo creyó.

"Sí papá, creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer" – No pude evitar arrugar el semblante, ni yo me lo creía.

"Eso me alegra, los Ferguson siempre ayudando en todo lo que pueden y cómo te van las cosas, hace mucho que no hablamos"

"Pues la verdad papá es que no van nada bien"

"¿Y eso?"

"No sé, creo que todo lo que ha pasado me ha servido para abrir los ojos y ver que hace mucho que no soy feliz, que el rumbo que estoy tomando en mi vida no es el que quiero. Sé que siempre había soñado con esto papá y yo no soy de los que se rinden, pero lo único que estoy sintiendo es que estoy luchando por mantener a flote algo que hace mucho tiempo se hundió"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"He conocido una chica, y no papá, me siguen gustando los chicos" – Añadí.

"Ah que susto me diste, pero tampoco pasa nada si te gusta alguna, recuerda nos gustan las personas no su sexo"

"Lo sé" – No pude evitar reírme. – "Pues como te iba diciendo, he conocido a esta chica y me ha propuesto unirme a una ONG como voluntario, están buscando personas como yo, que estén dispuestas a echar una mano a los demás. No sé quería preguntarte qué te parecía"

"Mark, hijo, ¿tú crees que esto es lo que quieres?"

"No sé, la verdad, me gustaría probar"

"Tú mismo te has dado la respuesta" – Me dijo – "Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo para cualquier plan, por muy descabellado que sea, lo importante es que pruebes y veas si eso de verdad te llena, el doctorado, la física, siempre estarán ahí. Pero estas pequeñas cosas a lo mejor no, la vida es solo una Mark, aprovéchala y si ves que de verdad vale la pena lucha por ello"

"Gracias papá"

"Así me gusta campeón, ahora mismo dime tu número de cuenta que te voy a ingresar, mi hijo no puede aventurarse con la cuenta bancaria en números rojos"

"¡Qué! ¡No papá! No es necesario, de verás, te prometo que no va a hacerme falta"

"Si claro… igualmente le pediré el número a Katherine"

Me carcajee, mi padre siempre se sale con la suya.

"Está bien papá"

"Me ha alegrado hablar contigo hijo, a ver si cuando tengas tiempo te acercas a saludar, podríamos ir un día a la antigua casa de los abuelos, tú, Kat y yo. Como hacíamos cuando erais pequeños"

"Desde que tenga un poco de tiempo libre es lo primero que haré"

Después de aquello terminé de hablar con mi padre, para así levantarme, no me creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Eileen"

"Aquí estoy" – Me dijo, entonces me giré para verla detrás de mi toda emocionada cabalgando como una especie de cowgirl la estatua de la salamandra.

"¡Pero qué haces loca! Bájate de ahí ahora mismo que eso es patrimonio"

"O sino qué"

"No aceptare mi destino" – Le dije tranquilamente.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, fue tanta la emoción que al levantarse acabo cayendo del otro lado de la escalinata.

"¡Estoy bien!" – Dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras negaba. – "¿Es de verdad? ¿No me estrás vacilando ni nada de eso?" – Dijo apareciendo delante de mí.

"No, esta vez no"

"¡Sí!" – Grito emocionada.

"Hagámoslo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta"

"Tienes razón" – Entonces esta coloco las palmas de sus manos hacía arriba y una poderosa luz surgió de esta, a los pocos de segundos de disiparse apareció la llave espada – "Mark Ferguson te hago entrega de tu llave espada, Selah"

Acerqué lentamente mi mano, todavía con ciertas dudas, pero finalmente acabé tomándola, empuñé la espada con determinación, entonces una poderosa corriente de energía sacudió todo mi cuerpo; era como aquella vez en el observatorio, pero mucho más.

"¡Esto es la polla!" – Dije aluciando en colores, era indescriptible, de pronto la energía comenzó a brotar de esta.

"Te lo dije… eh Mark un poco más de cuidado" – Me dijo ya que me vio todo emocionado moviendo la espada de un lado a otro.

"Tranquila yo controlo"

Faltaba que dijese eso para que pasase algo mal. Rfectivamente fue así, en un mal giro la espada se descontrolo y acabé perdiendo el control, las consecuencias de aquello, fueron que acabe disparando un rayo de electricidad que atravesó a Eileen (suerte que está muerta) e impacto de lleno contra la salamandra.

"Hostia puta" – Dije con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

"No te preocupes, si te sirve de consuelo mi primera vez acabe incendiando la sala de entrenamientos"

"Dilo por ti, yo he destruido el símbolo de la ciudad"

Esta se dio la vuelta para mirar más detenidamente el destrozo que había hecho – "Pues sí, la has cagado"

"¿Corremos?" – Le pregunté.

"Corremos" – Afirmó

Y ambos echamos a correr de nuevo a la plaza.

"¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora?"

"Simplemente concéntrate, deja que Selah te guie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos en el castillo"

"Vale, de acuerdo"

Como dijo Eileen, cerré los ojos, empuñé la llave con ambas manos y dejé que ella marcara el rumbo, pude sentir como el ambiente cambiaba, no sabría describirlo, pero algo había diferente.

"Mark" – Me llamó ella.

Al abrir mis ojos tuve delante de mí una especie símbolo arcano en el suelo, brillante, de color verde. Me recordaba a uno de los siete chakras, si Sara me escuchase.

"¿Es eso?" – Ella asintió.

"Me recuerda a algo que vi hace tiempo en este parque… también fue porque aquella vez tomé éxtasis… doce de las mejores horas de mi vida"

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo" – Escuché como dijo ella por lo bajo.

Caminé para posicionarme encima de este y al poco Eileen se unió a mí.

"¿Preparado?"

Miré por última vez a la ciudad que durante tantos años había sido mi hogar, en la que había creado tantos recuerdos, por un momento me invadió el anhelo, pero sabía que si quería seguir con todo esto tendría que dejar de mirar atrás.

Era hora de romper con todo.

"Sí" – Le dije decidido.

Entonces el símbolo comenzó a brillas y una fuerte llamarada nos consumió a ambos.

{…}

Ser teletransportado era una cosa demasiado extraña, se siente como si te estiracen y estrujasen en todas las direcciones y formas posibles.

De repente la luz desapareció y un nuevo espacio se materializo, por un momento me resulto curioso ver el suelo sobre mi cabeza, entonces caí que había aparecido en el lugar equivocado. Rápidamente la fuerza de la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Todo empezó a darme vueltas mientras caía, pero aquello duró poco ya que el impacto fue al instante.

"Joder" – Dije sin aire. Había caído de plancha.

Me levante como pude para quedar sentado en el suelo, entonces me fije en el misterioso lugar en el que estaba, una mezcla de nauseabundos olores llenaba el ambiente, pero el más predominante era el de agua salada empozada; la temperatura era gélida en aquel lugar y la humedad, así como el salitre se palpaban en el aire.

Inspeccione el lugar, estaba en una especie de pasarle construida a partir de un esqueleto de acero recubierto de paneles de cristal. Podía escuchar el sonido de goteras, así como el de tuberías temblando por todas partes.

"Eileen el castillo este es una auténtica basura" – Me quejé. Pero cuando la vi supe por su mirada que algo no andaba bien – "¿Eile…?"

Pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle ya que oímos un cantico por encima de nuestras cabezas y a elevarlas vimos a una inmensa ballena azul nadando por encima de nosotros. Pestañé varias veces incrédulo, tenía la boca abierta de par en par, tuve que pellizcarme, pero el dolor me hizo ver que aquello no era un sueño.

Entonces a través de los cristales, en el verdoso exterior pude ver como cientos de pequeñas luces iban apareciendo y cobrando formas, ante mis ojos las siluetas de grandes y colosales rascacielos comenzaron a tomar forma.

Volví a pellizcarme, pero nada.

Entonces me giré para ver a mi acompañante espectral, esta estaba aluciando en colores igual que yo.

"Una ciudad bajo el océano… estamos en una puta ciudad debajo del océano"

Eileen asintió.

"¿Qué coño ha salido mal?"

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Por fin he podido finalizar el primer arco de la historia y entregároslo, espero que este haya sido de vuestro agrado, que os haya entretenido y sobre todo que lo disfrutaseis tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo.**

 **Como es habitual en mi historias suelo tomar personajes de la vida real (personas de las que suelo ser fan) e introducirlas en mis historias con algún cambio, por ello os voy a dejar una pequeña lista con las personas que aparecieron.**

 **\- Mark Tuan como Mark Ferguson (El cambio de apellido fue para que encajase en la historia nada más)**

 **\- Liza Koshy como Eileen**

 **\- Kat Dennings como Katherine Ferguson**

 **\- Leigh-Anne Pinnock como ella misma**

 **Y esos son de momento, los otros que aparecieron como Sara (yo tengo mi persona, pero esa no os la puedo revelar) ya os lo dejo a vuestra libre elección. Como esta historia de la forma que se ha planteado no cuenta con personajes establecidos mi objetivo es hacer una gran oda de la cultura pop.**

 **IMPORTANTE, en lo que respecta a las publicaciones, esta primera parte quería que fuese directamente el arco y ya después ir poco a poco, ese era el plan original, pero visto lo visto prefiero ir publicando arco por arco en vez de capítulo a capítulo como acostumbro a hacer. Creo que va a ser mucho mejor.**

 **Por ello es que me despido hasta la próxima, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaseis, nos veremos en el próximo arco A Sea of Broken Dreams basado en el videojuego Bioshock (Iré adelantando los arcos para que aquellos que no lo conozcan puedan si quieren informarse).**

 **Muchas gracias,**

 **And122.**

 **PD: He actualizado el soundtrack de la historia.**


	8. Interludio I

**Interludio I**

There are only two emotions. Love and fear.

All positive emotions come from Love. All negatives emotions come from Fear.

From Love flows happiness, contentment, peace and joy; from fear comes anger, hate, anxiety and guilt.

It´s true that there are only two primary emotions:

Love and Fear.

But it is more accurate to say that there is only Love or Fear, for we cannot feels these two emotions together at exactly the same time.

They are opposites.

If we are in Fear, we are not in a place of Love, when we are in a place of Love we cannot be in a place of Fear.

* * *

 **Soon.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

 _«Tenía cuatro años cuando vine a Rapture, los primeros años fueron una fantasía, vivir bajo el mar, a quién no le podría gustar. Pero claro, la suerte nunca está de parte de los Thirlwall, sólo disfrutamos unos meses de las mieles del Sueño de Rapture antes de que la pesadilla comenzase»_

(*****)

"Esto no puede ser verdad, esto no tenía que haber pasado, teníamos que haber sido enviados al castillo, no entiendo qué ha salido mal; esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla" – Decía el pequeño duendecillo en estado de crisis, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro autoabrazándose.

"Eileen para de una vez" – Le ordené harto ya. – "Maldición" – Me quejé mientras intentaba hacer que el móvil funcionase, pero nada pasaba, aparte de marcar que no había cobertura, por más que lo intentase este no respondía a mi toque. Tanta manzanita para nada. – "Nada, me temo que estamos por cuenta propia. Eileen ¿alguna idea de donde estamos?" – Pregunté a la chica que ahora se encontraba de espaldas a mí meciéndose mientras murmuraba cosas.

Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, esta seguía en shock, y pensar que yo fuese el que estaba manteniendo la calma, sorprendido me hallaba.

Me acerqué hasta el cristal trasparente para apoyarme, al instante puede sentir lo frio que se hallaba, la verdad era que mentiría si dijese que no seguía flipando, ¿Una ciudad debajo del océano? Aquello era demencial, inimaginable y mucho menos insostenible. Pero sin embargo ante mis ojos la realidad superaba a la ficción, había una inmensa metrópolis construida bajo las profundidades marinas.

La ciudad me recordaba un montón a la Manhattan de los años cuarenta tal vez, pero a su vez, también a Londres. Era como si ambas ciudades hubiesen sido metidas en una coctelera y el resultado de la mezcla fuese esto. Altamente densa y abigarrada, por inmensos y extravagantes rascacielos art decó de estilo industrial (con la esencia y el poderío de una catedral) conectados los a unos a los otros por medio de pasarelas como en la que me encontraba. Había un par de detalles en particular que resaltaban en todo aquello y eran, por un lado, las altas y esveltas figuras de hombres cromados que extendían sus brazos hacia el cielo; de manera que parecían sujetar el peso de los mares sobre estos.

Aquella arquitectura había sido hecha de manera calculada, emanando valentía e incluso bravuconería, como si estuviesen engrandeciendo el poderío del hombre.

Y, por otro lado, la inmensa variedad de carteles de brillante neón (con cierto aire vintage) que se extendían por la fachada de los edificios de manera aglomerada y anunciaban una gran variedad de productos y servicios. Es más, parecían hacerse la competencia los unos a los otros de una manera un tanto descarada y desleal.

"Parece que ha tenido mejores momentos" – Dije, ya que esta lucía bastante desmejorada, muchos edificios estaban a oscuras y en ruinas, esparcidos por el inmenso lecho marino, como colosales mausoleos que poco a poco iban siendo aplastados por el agua.

Me despegué del cristal para acercarme a la chica que ahora se encontraba reducida a una bolita en el suelo… y después yo soy el dramático. – "Eileen" – La llamé mientras la tocaba con la punta de la zapatilla. Entonces volvió de su abstracción para mírame por el rabillo del ojo. – "Vamos" – Me limité a decirle para así echar a andar.

"¡¿Cómo que vamos!?" – Escuché a mis espaldas.

"Lo que has oído, vamos"

"¡Mark!" – Esta ya estaba a mi lado – "No puedes decirme eso y quedarte tan pacho, menos aún irte, así como así, a explorar este sitio. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes"

"No tenemos más remedio Eileen, esta mierda de aquí" – Dije mientras levantaba mi mano y entonces aparecía el artefacto – "No nos quiere sacar, ya lo intentamos y no funcionó" – Una vez que salimos de nuestro shock ambos nos pusimos como locos a intentar abrir otro portal, pero aquello nunca resultó, era como si aquel artefacto se hubiese desconectado – "Por lo tanto lo único que nos queda es buscar a alguien que nos pueda echar una mano, estamos en una ciudad, alguien debe haber ¿No?"

Pero esta se quedó callada, por lo que me giré para verla y pude ver en su rostro que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Esta guardo silencio por unos segundos – "Tú no lo entenderías"

"Explícamelo entonces"

"Este sitio es un maldito hervidero, en cada palmo de esta ciudad se siente tanto dolor y desesperación que la oscuridad es tan palpable que asusta, jamás había estado en un sitio así. Por lo que los sincorazón tienen que estar campando a sus anchas"

"¿Y los sincorazón son?"

"Los enemigos de los portadores"

"En ese caso no te preocupes Eileen, porque Mark el elegido esta aquí, por lo que no debes tener miedo" – Dije mientras agitaba aquel cacho de metal, al menos conseguí sacarle media sonrisa a la duendecilla.

Aquello consiguió subirle los ánimos, por lo que sin más retomamos el rumbo, andando por aquella pasarela, sin tener muy claro hacia donde nos dirigíamos, en aquel putrefacto sitio en el que parecía que sus habitantes se habían esfumado.

Mentiría si dijese que mis ojos estaban más en el exterior que en el interior, pero que se le iba a hacer, no todos los días puedes ver tan de cerca las profundidades del océano. Es más, en un momento dado me quede embobado por una gran manta que paso por encima de nosotros, tanto que no me di cuenta de que Eileen me llamaba a la vez que tiraba de la manga de mi chaqueta.

 _Mark, Mark, Mark…_ decía esta con cierto miedo en su voz.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunté. Entonces esta me señalo hacia arriba.

Al dirigir mi vista hacia el punto, pude ver como encima del gran arco que conectaba la pasarela con el edificio colgaba un estandarte horizontal, rojo y de bordes dorados, ahora comido por el moho con la frase. " _Ni dioses, ni reyes. Sólo el Hombre_ " _._

"Curioso" – Comenté una vez que leí aquello.

"No Mark, más abajo" – Dijo esta apabullada.

Entonces fui bajando un poco más la vista, ante mi campo aparecieron tres cuerdas que caían tensas y un poco más abajo tres cabezas moradas he hinchadas. Ahí fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, si seguía bajando podía ver las sogas que se enroscaban alrededor de sus cuellos seguido de sus cuerpos, en completo rigor mortis. Estos estaban todos hinchados y un putrefacto liquido acompañado de un hediendo hedor que no había percibido, hasta el momento, emanaba de estos.

Simplemente me di la vuelta, me encorvé un poco y vomité.

"Venga ya pasó" – Me decía Eileen mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda, para que terminara de soltar todo.

"Ya estoy" – Dije, pero fue volver a verlos y de nuevo volví a soltarlo todo. Cuando mi estómago quedo completamente vacío, me incorpore para limpiarme con el dorso de la mano, así como limpiar las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, puede sentir como esta me echaba aire en la cara.

"¿Mejor?" – Asentí. Esta también lucía pálida.

Entonces ambos volvimos a mirar los cuerpos inertes que colgaban, respiré profundamente, ahora sí que podía empezar a preocuparme.

Intentando obviar aquel episodio ambos entramos a una especie de recibidor en ruinas, con escaleras que subían y bajaban, pasillos que se adentraban en lo desconocido, pero lo más escalofriante de todo aquello eran las pintadas que se esparcían por las paredes. Parecían sacadas de una mente hundida en la enfermedad.

 _Bastardos, mentirosos, todos moriremos, sin esperanzas_ , era quizás lo más suaves que decoraban la estancia.

"¿En qué sitio nos hemos metido?" – Pregunté mientras observaba todo aquello.

"No estamos solos" – Me dijo Eileen.

"¿Qué?"

Entonces pude ver una sombra que se movió, por un lado. Rápidamente me giré, pero no había nada, todo estaba en calma, entonces comencé a prestar más atención a mí entorno y de nuevo pude ver como las luces se agitaban. Algo había pasado muy rápido por los niveles superiores.

Hice aparecer el artefacto, era lo único que tenía para protegerme a la vez que adoptaba una postura defensiva mientras mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro de la sala.

"¡Ahí!" – Me señaló Eileen. Me volteé y vi una figura alta y delgada que paso a gran velocidad. _Ji_ _jiji-ji-ji_ , resonó, distorsionándose por la sala.

Yo apuntaba a todas partes con el artefacto, a la mínima oportunidad dispararía y ya sí tal después preguntaría.

"¡Ahí!" – Volvió a decirme y mis manos se adelantaron a mis ojos, la espada cobró vida para lanzar esta vez una poderosa bola de fuego que impacto contra el ala izquierda del lugar, una vez que el humo se disipo vimos que entre las llamas no había rastro de nada.

"¡Venga ya!" – Me quejé.

"No puede ser... ¿O sí?... ¡Sí lo es!" – Dijo aquella voz, resonando por todo el lugar, poniéndome los pelos de punta – "¡Si lo es! ¡Sí lo es! ¡Sí lo es!" – Repitió con una espeluznante euforia. – "El pequeño pececito, si él lo tiene, tiene lo que tanto ansío, aquello que tanto deseo" – Entonces comencé a escuchar ruidos, algo metálico que se arrastraba por las paredes – "El pequeño pececito se está poniendo nervioso… pobre pequeño pececito"

Yo me movía de un lado a otro, buscando el origen.

"Sal de tu escondite" – Ordené, aunque la voz al igual que todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

"Jiji-jiji-ji" – Volvió a reírse.

"Mark" – Me llamo Eileen con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Entonces esta me señalo al techo y vimos a nuestra misteriosa figura. Una persona. Aquel tío se movía como especie de araña por el techo de cristal, columpiándose por las vigas de hierro sin dificultad alguna. Me quedé estupefacto, sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante aquello, tenía que estar alucinando.

Entonces aquel ser se precipito, para caer varios metros, con la mala suerte de que se estampo contra el suelo, sin embargo; se rio. El muy hijo de la gran puta se precipito diez metros o más desde el techo para estamparse contra el suelo y lo máximo que hizo fue reírse como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Mi asombro alcanzó nuevos niveles cuando lo vi erguirse como si nada, poco a poco, sus huesos iban crujiendo y resquebrajándose, pero aquello parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera la brecha de su cabeza que chorreaba sangre a más no poder.

Hasta que finalmente se irguió completamente, media casi dos metros, era extremadamente delgado, así como pálido, calvo; vestido con harapos de un nauseabundo color marrón que apestaban. Pero lo más impactante de todo aquello eran la serie de malformaciones que plagaban su cuerpo. Una serie de extraños y voluminosos bultos en un costado, sus pies habían parecido mutar uniendo sus dedos de tal forma que ahora tenía tres garras. Rojizas ronchas cubrían sus desnudos brazos. Pero lo peor era su rostro, a pesar de llevar algún tipo de antifaz festivo, este era imposible que cubriese las descomunales deformaciones en la piel se habían comido su rostro.

A través de la máscara podía ver sus ojos, completamente idos, como los de una persona con una severa patología mental

Entonces este abrió su boca, dándome un primer vistazo de las hileras faltas de dientes y aquellos que quedaban completamente negruzcos.

"Pececito" – Me dijo con la voz con la que un niño se dirige a su mascota.

Quise gritar, pero lo único que ocurrió nada más abrir mi boca fue un chorro de vómito involuntario que salió propulsado contra aquella criatura bañándola completamente.

"¡Dios mío!" – Grito Eileen.

Yo rápidamente volví en sí y haciendo de tripas corazón me tragué el vómito – "¡Corre Eileen! ¡Por tu puta madre corre!" - Grite a toda voz mientras salía despavorido de ahí a toda leche.

"¡Regresa aquí maldita zorra! ¡Dame lo que es mío!" – Grito aquel ser completamente furioso para en el acto comenzar a reír de una forma demente.

Ahora sí que podía cundir el pánico.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho por mi vida, incluso ni me pare a ver si Dobby me seguía, pero pude salir de dudas al ver como aquella canija me adelantaba a toda velocidad lloriqueando. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser rápida.

De fondo podíamos oír a aquel bicho. Carcajeándose como si aquella persecución fuese un juego para él.

Me giré solamente para encontrarme con que se desplazaba por una de las paredes de cristal como una especie de animal ayudado de unos ganchos, ese se reía a la vez que decía cosas sin sentido.

Cuando ya estábamos al otro extremo de pasarela la criatura cayó de la nada enfrente de nosotros – "¡Mark cuidado!" – Eileen tiró de mis ropas justo en el momento que el demente lanzó un ataque, sino llega a ver sido por ella lo que fue un simple rasguño en mi camiseta se hubiese convertido en una brecha en mi pecho.

Rápidamente saqué la espada para atizarle con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza haciendo que cayese a un lado y con la vía libre seguí corriendo.

Llegué hasta un balcón que daba un espacio abierto, una especie de atrio con ascensores en las paredes que llevaban a las diversas plantas de lo que parecía un complejo residencial, una brecha en el techo hacía que el agua cayera en el interior generando una piscina. Si llegaba a alguna de las cabinas podría líbrame de aquel loco.

"¡Pececito!" – Gritó – "Te he pillado" – Aquel hombre se lanzó contra mí, haciendo que la barandilla no pudiese resistir más y ambos cayésemos al nivel inferior.

Me intenté levantar como pude, pero sentí como me cogían de los cabellos para hundir me cabeza violentamente contra el agua, pegándola completamente al suelo, grité mientras me sacudía para intentar zafarme. Pero mi agresor se había sentado en mi espalda, para con absoluta diversión sacar mi cabeza del agua y rápidamente hundirla repetidas veces.

Entonces el peso se esfumo y yo intenté levantarme mientras escupía agua, debido a la sal apenas podía enfocar, pero no pude ir muy lejos, él me agarro por la espalda sin ninguna dificultad para así lanzarme varios metros. Caí boca arriba, estaba desorientado, entonces lo vi aproximarse con una sonrisa enfermiza, este se puso encima de mí, intentado quitarme la camisa; yo comencé a forcejear desesperadamente, intentando quitármelo de encima de alguna manera.

"¡Silencio!" – Gritó para darme un puñetazo. Mi boca se llenó de sangre. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Eileen completamente desesperada. Entonces este me subió la camisa dejando a la vista mi pálido abdomen – "¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí esta! ¡Sí!" – Lo acariciaba con devoción – "El manjar, el delicioso manjar está aquí y pronto será mío, sí, sólo mío"

Para pena suya pude recuperarme a tiempo de que me abriese en canal como un pescado con uno de esos ganchos.

"Aparta joder" – Grite mientras tomaba una roca del suelo para golpeársela a un lado. Conseguía liberarme de parte de la presión y con ambas piernas darle una poderosa patada que lo alejo. Me incorporé como pude, cubriendo mi abdomen. De nuevo riéndose volvió a levantarse.

Yo empecé a retroceder torpemente mientras este daba pequeños saltitos hacia mí emocionado, hasta que finalmente choqué con una pared, mi agresor sonrió lascivamente.

"Todo mío, todo mío" – Este se preparó para abalanzarse, pero en ese momento se escuchó el ruido como de una pistola a presión.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, cerré mis ojos por inercia cuando sentí como algo templado y espeso salpico mi cara, de nuevo al abrir los ojos él estaba ahí, de pie, inmóvil. Una inmensa taladradora le había atravesado su abdomen. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, ambos nos quedamos observándonos. Pero cuando todo volvió a su curso este fue arrastrado violentamente mientras gritaba presa de pánico, entonces pude ver a sus espaldas algo que me petrificó.

Un intenso y desproporcionada criatura apareció detrás de él, aquel ser portaba un antiguo traje de buso verde oscuro, parecía más bien una armadura, su cabeza estaba tapada por una gran y pesada escafandra cubierta por varios ojos de buey de los que brotaba una luz roja. Su brazo derecho terminaba en una especie de base que iba recogiendo un cable de alambre del que colgaba la taladradora que había visto.

La criatura caminaba pesadamente, haciendo retumbar el suelo, emitía unos extraños ruidos, como los canticos de una ballena.

De pronto el sonido de un motor hizo eco, la taladradora comenzó a girar rápidamente y aquel hombre a gritar presa del pánico. La bestia levantó su brazo, mientras a sus pies aquel psicópata luchaba por escapar y en milésimas de segundo el sonido de carne siendo removida lo eclipso todo.

Una risilla se escuchó de fondo y entonces a todo aquello se añadió la presencia de una niñita, de no más de siete años, esta era totalmente pálida, con tonos verdosos, llevaba un mugriento vestidito morado y blanco hecho jirones, su sucio pelo castaño recogido en una coleta con un lazo que en su momento fue rosa. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso amarillo. Parecía una pequeña muñequita espectral.

Esta cantaba y sonreía como si lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor no existiese, entonces volteó a verme muy fijamente, mi respiración se cortó, intenté retroceder más. Entonces esta se río – "Shhh" – Me hizo con su dedo. – "Despertaras a los ángeles"

Su voz estaba alterada, una era suave y aguda, pero a la vez tenía otra que era grave y arrastrada.

Esta se dio la vuelta para acercarse hasta aquel buzo.

"¿Qué es esto Señor Pompas…? ¡Un ángel! ¿Para mí? ¡Eres el mejor Señor P.!" – Expresó emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a aquella bestia el cual le respondió con ¿Cariño? Entonces la pequeña se separó para caminar hasta el cuerpo, agacharse con delicadeza y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa, esta portaba una especie de pistola que tenía una larga y manchada aguja que por medio de una manguera se conectaba a un biberón de cristal. Esta clavó sin miedo alguno la jeringa en el cuerpo de la criatura para apretar el gatillo y entonces el biberón comenzó a llenarse de un brillante líquido rojo; una vez que este se llenó la niña extrajo la aguja, se levantó y entonces llevó el biberón a sus labios para así comenzar a chupar.

Por un momento me mareé, el sonido de su garganta al tragar me revolvió las tripas.

Cuando acabó esta se limpió con el dorso de la mano, fue hasta la criatura para coger su mano y así echar a caminar mientras cantaba, pero antes de desaparecer por la pasarela esta se dio la vuelta para fijar su vista en mí y acto seguido mover su pequeña mano en señal de despedida.

{…}

Estaba reclinado contra la pared, autoabrazándome y con la mirada perdida, no sabría decir cuánto había transcurrido desde los últimos acontecimientos, seguía sin ser capaz de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sólo sabía que había estado a punto de ser asesinado por un lunático con superpoderes. Mis ojos cayeron en su mutilado cuerpo.

Afiance más mi agarre, estaba congelado, aquella agua era tan gélida que me había calado los huesos y ahora me era imposible parar de tiritar. En mi interior había unas tremendas ganas de romper en llanto, pero me controlaba. A lo lejos podía escuchar algo, así como que percibía sombras moviéndose delante de mí, pero estaba tan abstraído que me era imposible saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces fue cuando la burbuja que había a mi alrededor se rompió y me volví a ver sumergido en la realidad, el sonido del agua cayendo, el pestilente olor de la carne fresca descomponiéndose; los gritos de Eileen, suplicándome que reaccionara.

"¿E-Eileen?" – Pregunté todavía recomponiéndome.

"Oh Mark, por fin reaccionas" – Dijo tomándome de las manos – "Estás helado" – Esta intentaba darme calor, pero no podía, lo cual le frustraba. Miré mi reflejo en el agua, mi piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual y mis labios estaban morados. – "Esto se nos ha ido de las manos, no estás preparado para enfrentarte a un sitio como este, tienes que pedir ayuda. Usa tu llave espada para contactar con los demás"

"¡Sí!" – Dije mientras la tomaba, me quedé un momento mirándola. – "¿Cómo se supone que haga esto?"

"Debido a tu falta de entrenamiento el proceso no será tan automático. Tomalá fuertemente, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate, sentirás como si tu mente se abstrajera de este plano, caerás en un vació y dentro de ese vació hallaras a los demás, no estarás solo; la espada te guiara"

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, afiancé mi agarre al artefacto, cerré mis ojos y como no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con concretarse intenté pensar en los otros portadores. Estuve así por unos minutos, pero no sentía que nada pasará.

"Eileen" – La llamé mientras abría mis ojos – "Esto no…" – Me quedé estupefacto. Ella y el lugar en el que estaba se había esfumado, ahora me encontraba de pie en medio de la nada. Un vació, como algún tipo de agujero negro. Tan oscuro y profundo que parecía no tener fin alguno, el «suelo» de aquel espacio estaba cubierto por una fina capa de agua que me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Di un par de vueltas, observando aquel espacio sin límite alguno, completamente en silencio, bajé mi vista hasta el artefacto que sostenía – "Se supone que tú me debes guiar… ¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?"

A mis espaldas puede escuchar un silbido, por lo que rápidamente me di la vuelta, pero no había nada, me quedé mirándola y entonces otro silbido volvió a resonar «tiene que ser por ahí» pensé. Comencé a correr, escuchando de fondo el sonido de mis pisadas sobre el agua rompiendo el sepulcral silencio. Andando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, internándome más y más en aquella constante oscuridad.

Entonces algo curioso sucedió, a mi alrededor aparecieron las figuras de árboles, dispersadas aleatoriamente sobre el espacio, en blanco y negro y distorsionadas, como si fueran entidades que no pertenecieran a este plano. Sino más bien desgarros de otro. Seguí andado y más cosas comenzaron a aparecer, diversas infraestructuras surgían en diversos puntos, todos empañados por aquella distorsión, edificios de diversos tamaños, farolas, bancos, caminos de adoquines, más vegetación; ríos. Elementos comunes, pero a la vez unos diferentes de otros, como si pertenecieran a mundo completamente diferentes, y nunca completos, sino en partes.

Seguí caminando hasta que de repente pude ver como poco a poco los cachos de infraestructura comenzaron a aparecer unos más cerca de otros, y si te lo proponías eras capaz de imaginar las piezas que faltaban. Algún tipo de castillo quizás. Seguí caminando hasta que me topé con una colosal puerta de madera a escasos metros.

¿Sería alguna metáfora para representar la forma de contactar con mis iguales?

No tenía nada que perder, por lo que me dispuse a acortar la distancia, pero inesperadamente una enorme barrera de fuego verde se alzó velozmente, separándome de mi objetivo. Tomé mi espada y me dispuse a apartar las llamas, pero entonces me fijé que esta se había tornado completamente negra e incluso lucía marchita. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Las llamas parecieron cobrar vida, volviéndose mucho más violentas y voraces, tuve que alejarme ya que estas iban creciendo más y más hasta el punto de que crearon una colosal muralla entorno a las ruinas.

De repente escuché a lo lejos la voz de Eileen, esta estaba gritando desesperadamente, pero a la vez pude escuchar una risa en las profundidades, grave y gruesa. Entonces las llamas se expandieron hasta rodearme, cerrando cualquier vía de escape. Me estaba desesperando, los gritos de Eileen seguían resonando a lo lejos y yo era incapaz de hacer algo.

"Pronto mi pequeño elegido, pronto" – Dijo aquella voz. Entonces las llamas se agitaron a mi alrededor y por inercia me cubrí.

Desperté sobresaltado para encontrarme, desde mi posición, tres figuras que me rodeaban, entre ellos podía ver a Eileen completamente histérica, levanté mi cabeza para toparme con aquellos desconocidos. Tres hombres vestidos con togas rojas, llenas de pinturas simbólicas blancas y que portaban máscaras hechas a partir ramas que tenían dos grandes prolongaciones. Como las astas de un siervo.

Mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, me quede completamente de piedra.

"Carne fresca muchachos" – Dijo uno de ellos.

No tuve la oportunidad de responder ya que en cuestión de segundos recibí un puñetazo que me dejó fuera de juego.

(****)

Sentía como si un pesado manto gris lo cubriese todo, imágenes aparecían ante mí, pero yo era incapaz de observarlas detenidamente, oía voces a lo lejos, gritos de alegría mientras sombras humanoides danzaban de aquí para allá, podía escuchar el sonar de los tambores; así como una voz que imploraba mi nombre. Pero me era incapaz seguir algún tipo de secuencia, todo era demasiado borroso y difuso.

Poco a poco sentía como aquel manto iba siendo retirado, mis ojos abrían con pesadez, la luz me molestaba y la cabeza me dolía, me agité un poco para despertar de aquel estado y entonces fue cuando sentí que era incapaz de mover mi cuerpo. Es más, una dolorosa tensión amenazaba con desmembrarme. Me agité con más ímpetu, intentando liberarme, pero no conseguí nada.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" – Dije engorrosamente.

"¡Mark!" – Gritaron a lo lejos.

"Eileen ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – Todavía seguía medio ido.

De pronto sentí como era bañado por un apestoso y espeso líquido que me espabilo en el acto, escupí un par de veces cuando aquella sustancia enfermiza, parpadeé a medida que la imagen se fue estabilizando y entonces pude percatarme de que estaba pasando. Delante de mí se hallaban varios de aquellos psicópatas enmascarados, hombres y mujeres, una docena; quizás más. Todos arrodillados, casi besando el suelo mientras oraban al unísono.

Entonces me fijé en muchas más cosas, como el hecho de que me hallaba en una especie de bosque, un maldito bosque debajo del océano, antorchas iluminaban aquel siniestro lugar lleno de árboles esqueléticos y una vegetación maltrecha. Entonces me fijé en donde me encontraba yo dentro de todo aquel espacio. Había dos altos pilares de madera, uno a cada lado, de los que salían sogas que se amarraban a mis muñecas y me suspendían en el aire; mis piernas estaban amarradas a la altura de los tobillos y fijadas a unas tablas que estaban clavadas al suelo; manteniéndome así inmóvil.

Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, en el suelo, a mí alrededor, había sido dispuesto un círculo de velas rojas en cuyo interior había sido gravado con la misma pintura blanca una serie de intrincados símbolos que formaban algún tipo de zodiaco. A su vez calaveras, así como ramos de flores marchitas decoraban todo aquello, parecía algún tipo de altar.

De repente Eileen apareció delante de mí con una expresión de pánico.

"¡Eileen! ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?!"

"¡No lo sé!" – Me gritó. – "Esta gente es algún tipo de culto y tú eres parte de su ritual"

"Gracias por explicar lo obvio… ¡Mueve tú culo hasta aquí y desátame!" – Le ordené mientras me zarandeaba.

"No puedo"

"¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!"

"Soy un fantasma no puede tocar cosas materiales"

"¡Qué coño me estás contando! Eso no se aplicaba a cuando me cogiste el dildo"

"No es lo mismo"

"¡¿Cómo que no es lo mismo?! ¡Ven aquí de una puta vez y desátame!"

"Mark, cada mundo es particular y tiene sus propias energías, dependiendo de esas energías se me permite interactuar más o menos con el plano terrenal" – Me explicó al borde de un ataque de pánico.

"¿Y me vienes a explicar eso ahora? ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?"

"Lo sé, lo siento"

"Eileen que me van a abrir en canal"

"No creo que vayan a hacer eso, ese líquido que te impregna es algún tipo de aceite"

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando escuché aquello – "¡¿Estás diciendo que me van a azar como un puto pollo?!"

"No te preocupes Mark todavía tenemos una oportunidad, invoca a Selah y usa sus poderes para liberarte"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón" – Le contesté muriéndome de los nervios – "El bendito artefacto"

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en invocar la espada, sentí una leve descarga, los abrí para encontrarme con que mi mano estaba vacía «Mierda» pensé. Volví a cerrar los ojos, mentalizándome en el dichoso artefacto, pero nada.

"Eileen no pasa nada"

"¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada!?"

"Que la espada no aparece"

"¡¿Cómo que la espada no aparece!?" – Esta se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo mal?"

"Como que ¡Qué estoy haciendo mal!... Va a ser culpa mía que el bendito trasto no le dé la gana de aparecer"

"No me lo puedo creer" – Esta comenzó a tirarse de los pelos – "Justamente vas a sufrir un bloqueo ahora, en este preciso instante"

"Oh, perdóneme usted por no poder concentrarme y estar muy preocupado del hecho, que, si no lo ha notado, estoy a punto de convertirme en un churrasco"

"No es el momento para darse por aludido, cambio de planes, tenemos que busc…"

De pronto el culto terminó de orar y todos sus miembros se levantaron, tenía decenas de pares de ojos, brillantes, de color dorado, observándome detenidamente; un nudo se formó en mi garganta a la vez que un sudor frío comenzó a descender por mi espalda.

"Hermanos" – Dijo el que parecía ser el cabecilla dando un paso al frente para observar al resto. – "Hoy nos hayamos aquí reunido para celebrar este regalo" – Entonces me señalo – "Un enviado de la superficie" – Pude escuchar voces de júbilo procedente de diversas partes – "Nosotros los hijos de Saturno hemos sido bendecidos, nuestra fe y plegarias se ha visto recompensadas por nuestro padre"

De nuevo más voces, esta vez mucho más altas y animadas, pero no por menos enfermizas comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, algunos incluso lloraban. Pero estas fueron rápidamente silenciadas.

"Hemos vivido tiempos oscuros, se nos prometió el cielo y sus riquezas, el charlatán de traje y corbata nos vendió una tierra prometida que finalmente fue nuestra cárcel; después cuando aquel dios impío cayó, fue el turno de la estirada con gafas. Ella y su familia intentaron engallarnos con su palabrería técnica, si prestábamos nuestra devoción a su cordero entonces seriamos liberados de la jaula. ¡Pero no! Nosotros nunca nos alejamos de la senda de nuestro señor" – Nuevos alardeos de aprobación resonaron – "Este nos eligió y con su fulgor sagrado nos mostró la senda correcta de la que tantos quisieron separarnos los herejes, ¡El verdadero camino a la libertad!"

Gritos de emoción acogieron cálidamente sus palabras.

"Y esto" – Este volvió a señalarme – "Esto es la prueba de ello, de que nuestro bondadoso supremo ha visto que somos dignos y nos ha recompensado por ello con uno de sus hijos. En su interior se haya el obsequió de nuestro padre, su poder" – Cuando dijo aquello no pude evitar tragar pesadamente – "Hoy nosotros, los hijos de Saturno nos alimentaremos del regalo, su carne nos dará fuerza, su sangre nos dará poder y sus cenizas bañaran esta tierra impía, bendiciéndola finalmente" – Sentenció finalmente con tanta emoción que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡¿Por qué cojones siempre me tocan los chalados religiosos?!" – Me quejé mientras intentaba liberarme – "Eileen maldita sea tienes que hacer algo, distráelos mientras yo busco una forma de escabullirme"

Pero entonces la vi y esta estaba llorando desesperadamente a moco tendido, bien Mark, estás solo en esto.

Entonces el que se suponía que era el sacerdote se giró ante mí, para finalmente darme la cara, entonces puso su mano derecha hacia arriba y de pronto una llamarada surgió de esta.

Esta vez fue mi turno de gritar, aquello no tenía sentido alguno, cómo coño era posible que una persona pudiese generar fuego, así como así de la palma de su mano – "¡Su puta madre esto no puede ser verdad!" – Aquello fue el antecedente perfecto para entrar en pánico. – "¡Eileen joder deja de llorar y has algo!"

"Lo siento Mark, todo esto es culpa mía yo te presione, tenía que haberte dejado ir, sino hubiera sido tan insistente esto no habría pasado" – Fue lo que dijo o al menos lo que creo dijo, ya que con tanto llanto e hipeo todo aquello eran galimatías.

Entonces el sacerdote comenzó a acercarse. A medida que eso pasaba todo el culto comenzó a corear algo incomprensible. Este se iba aproximando más y más, la locura impregnaba sus ojos, materializándose, en aquel fuego crepitante, lleno de vida, deseoso de carbonizarme.

"Joder que voy a acabar como Juana de Arco" – Intentaba soltarme desesperadamente, pero aquello me era imposible, volví a intentar invocar la llave, pero me era imposible. «Me cagó en la puta, tenía que darme un gatillazo justo ahora» pensé desesperado mientras veía aquel demente hambriento cada vez más cerca de mí.

De pronto se escuchó un disparo y en cuestión de segundos una flecha había atravesado la garganta de aquel hombre, este retrocedió un par de pasos en shock, llevándose las manos al cuello; la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida. Se dio la vuelta ante la mirada sorprendida del culto y entonces otra flecha atravesó su cabeza, entrando por la frente para salir por la parte baja.

El sacerdote cayó en el acto, un par de espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo ante de que finalmente quedase completamente petrificado.

Aquel momentáneo estado de shock que había creado el inesperado asesinato del hombre se esfumo rápidamente con dos explosiones que generaron grandes cortinas de humo entre el público. El caos lo inundo rápidamente todo, pude ver nubes de humo rojo que surgieron en cuestión de segundos haciendo que la gente que antes ocupase una posición desapareciese. Gritos se escuchaban por todas partes _"¡Atrapadla! ¡Matad a esa zorra!_ "

De pronto el sonido de una ametralladora se unió a todo aquello, podía ver el fulgor de las balas de un lado para otro, gente corriendo, bolas de fuego de aquí para allá. Unos lunáticos salieron de todo aquel caos, portaban chuchillos y corrían desesperadamente hacia mí mientras gritaban «¡ _su carne nos hará más fuertes, su carne nos hará indestructibles!»_ pero rápidamente fueron eliminados por una ráfaga de balas.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron a escasos metros de mí, su sangre se impregnaba con la hierba.

Entonces la vi, aquella figura que había provocado todo aquel desorden, surgiendo poderosamente de entre la bruma, sujetando fuertemente la ametralladora (un antiguo subfusil Thompson de tambor) con el dedo firmemente en gatillo y disparando, haciendo frente ella sola, a todo aquel grupo de lunáticos derramando balas sin compasión alguna.

Mi caballera de brillante armadura era una chica, que por su contextura tendría la misma edad que yo, vestida con una falda vino tinto rasgada a la altura de los muslos, llevaba medias negras de rejillas llenas de agujeros. Una arrugada y manchada blusa blanca, con las costuras sueltas; botines negros de piel desgarrados. Encima de todo, portaba una gabardina marrón que le quedaba mucho más grande con un nudo en torno a la cintura. Esta llevaba una máscara de gas cuyas correas se sujetaban alrededor de la coleta mal hecha que sujetaba su pelo grasiento castaño.

Esta aniquilo a unos que intentaron hacerle frente, para así detenerse y observar. Su mirada viajo de un lado a otro hasta posarse en mí y la mía en ella, ambos nos observamos con curiosidad. De pronto una nube roja apareció detrás de ella y de esta salió uno de esos psicópatas.

"¡Detrás de ti!"

Esta reaccionó rápidamente para tirarse al suelo antes de que las bolas de fuego impactaran contra ella, rodó para reincorporarse velozmente y abrir fuego contra los enemigos a la vez que retrocedía y se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Balas y fuego impactaban contra la madera, pero nada la tocaba. Esta se descubría un poco para abrir fuego a la vez que recibía de la fuerza contraria.

En un momento dado se quedó sin balas, por lo que se ocultó para así tomar del interior de la chaqueta otro cartucho y cambiarlo, pero nada más tenerlo listo otra de esas brumas surgió delante de ella y un demente salió para abalanzársele encima. Esta puso el arma de por medio para así comenzar a forcejear y a pesar de que aquel tío era el doble que ella, este no consiguió doblegarla; ya que velozmente le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, seguido de un golpe en todo el rostro con la culata que lo hizo retroceder. Entonces la joven sacó una escopeta recortada de dos cañones, que apunto sin miramiento alguno a la cabeza de su agresor.

Sin titubear apretó el gatillo y después del disparo todo quedo bañado como si fuera confeti.

Los enemigos a sus espaldas no se quedaban atrás, seguían atacando, esta vez agrupándose más y más. Rápidamente esta se llevó la mano a la espalda de donde tomó algún tipo de cañón. Que básicamente parecía un tubo de hojalata con piezas soldadas de forma rudimentaria dándole así la apariencia de un lanzagranadas. Disparó dos proyectiles que estallaron a los pocos segundos varios metros más allá, las explosiones los dispersaron como cucarachas, algunos salieron volando otros, con más suerte, pudieron teletransportarse a tiempo.

De pronto nos vimos sorprendidos por una lluvia de fuego, varios de aquellos se habían posicionado en la parte alta de un edificio que permitía la entrada al bosque desde la que nos lanzaban bolas de fuego.

"¡Putos splicers!" – La pude oír quejarse. Está rápidamente corrió para esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares.

"¿Espera...? ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¡¿No ves que los estás atrayendo hacia aquí, hacia mí?!" – Me quejaba mientras el fuego caía sobre nosotros.

"¡Silencio!" – Me ordenó exasperada. – "Tus grititos de reinona melodramática no me dejan pensar"

"¿Perdona?" – Le dije ofendido. Aquello sí que me había dolido. – "Pero habrase visto…" – Y así comencé a quejarme y a decirle cosas, todo ello al tiempo que aquellos lunáticos seguían atacando.

"A tomar por culo" – Me dijo para separase y tomar la escopeta.

"¡Espera! ¡No, no, no! Aquello que te estaba diciendo no iba enserio"

Pero esta no hizo caso y a pesar de que pensé que mi cabeza iba a ser reventada como una sandía, en vez de apuntar hacia mí, apuntó a una de las sujeciones y disparó. Cachos de madera volaron por todas partes a la vez que yo caía a un lado. Rápidamente mordí la cuerda que ataba mi otra muñeca mientras forcejaba, una vez que me conseguí deshacer del nudo me puse manos a la obra con mis piernas. Ya libre corrí como pude hasta el otro pivote para resguardarme.

Ambos estábamos asediados.

"Chaval" – Me llamó. – "Voy a necesitar que cuando te dé la orden corras de lleno hacia ellos"

"¡¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?! Lo siento, pero no estoy tan loco para ello, tengo en apreció mi vida, aunque no lo parezca"

"No es una petición es una orden"

"Y tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero este culito respingón se va a quedar aquí donde está"

Puede ver como se quedó mirándome por unos segundos. Incluso con la máscara puesta sabía que aquello no le había agradado – "¡Ya!" – Esta tomó su escopeta y disparó contra la parte de arriba del pilar.

Al instante eche a correr, protegiendo mi cabeza de la lluvia de astillas. Balas, fuego y demás cosas volaban sobre mí. Pero yo lo único que hacía era gritar «¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta!» mientras iba de lleno a la boca del lobo.

"¡La ofrenda se escapa! ¡Detenerlo!" – Dijo uno de ellos.

Aprovechando la distracción la muchacha salió de su escondite para caminar de forma paralela a la vez que apuntaba firmemente con el cañón, con cada paso que daba un proyectil salía disparado. Mark podía escuchar el sonido de estos cortando el aire por encima de su cabeza, entonces varios metros más allá una serie de explosiones secuenciales que hicieron saltar por los aires a todos los que estaban. Enormes bolas de fuego los engulleron, sus gritos de dolor fueron rápidamente devorados.

Y en poco segundos todo había quedado sumido en el más profundo silencio.

{…}

Estaba en el suelo, las explosiones me habían pillado por sorpresa haciendo que cayera en el acto, ahora solo eran chimeneas de humo blanco que ascendían hasta la bóveda. Todo había sido tan rápido, que aún seguía procesándolo.

"Te recomiendo que huyas de aquí" – Escuché detrás mío.

Me di la vuelta para ver a la chica a unos metros de mí. Esta se quitó la máscara para dejar a la vista un rostro de finas facciones, de un bonito tono moreno pero dado las condiciones del ambiente que se encontraba lucía enfermizo, unos ojos marrones apagados y succionados por las pronunciadas ojeras que tenía. Varios mechones caían desordenadamente por su rostro. – "Por ahora han huido, pero volverán, siempre lo hacen"

Y una vez dicho aquello esta se dio la vuelta sin más.

"¡Espera!" – Le dijo incorporándome como pude – "No puedes dejarme aquí"

"Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo" – Se limitó a decir mientras seguía con la marcha.

"Pero si me dejas moriré"

"Eso no es problema mío. Haberlo pesando antes de venir aquí. Rapture no es precisamente un parque infantil"

"¿Rapture? Así es como se llama este sitio"

Ella no me contestó, simplemente siguió su camino. Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente por lo que seguí muy de cerca, casi era como su sombra, y mientras andábamos no paraba de hacerle preguntas, «¿Qué era Rapture? ¿En qué año nos encontrábamos exactamente? ¿Quiénes eran los locos de antes? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?» Así muchas más. Hasta que de pronto se paró, yo sonreí pensando que había conseguido doblegar su voluntad, sin embargo, lo que no me vi venir fue el revés que me dio con la escopeta. Caí a un lado, podía sentir mi pómulo derecho ardiendo por momentos.

"¡Joder!" – Me quejé mientras me incorporé como pude para quedar sentado en el suelo, me llevé una mano a la contusión. Aquello dolía como su puta madre y se estaba hinchando, pero al menos no había nada roto. Entonces la miré, esta guardó la recortada en el interior de la gabardina para entonces darme una mirada filosa.

"Escúchame atentamente chaval, no sé qué habrás venido a hacer aquí, pero no te equivoques, lo de antes fue simple misericordia, me dabas pena, decidí jugármela y ayudarte; pero eso no significa que te puedas venirte conmigo. Como te dije será mejor que te vayas aquí. Un consejo siempre ve solo y nunca confíes en nadie, si tienen la más mínima oportunidad te destriparan como a un pez"

Sin más esta volvió a darse la vuelta para irse dejándome al fin solo.

"Mark" – Me llamó Eileen, esta apareció delante de mí para abalanzárseme y comenzar a recitar una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba por verme y que lo sentía inevitablemente rompiendo a llorar otra vez.

"Ya paso" – La separé de mí para limpiar sus lágrimas.

"No es así, esto no tenía que haber pasado, casi mueres y todo por mi culpa, si no te hubiese insistido…"

"No podíamos prever que la espada nos trajese aquí, nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos, en cuanto a lo otro… no le des más vueltas al menos alegrémonos que las cosas no sucedieron así" – Ella asintió – "¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué la espada nos traería a este sitio?" – Le pregunté mientras observaba el decadente espacio, ruinas por todas partes, el bosque creciendo descontroladamente, pero sin lugar a duda, la enorme cantidad de inyectadoras esparcidas por el suelo era lo que más impactaba.

"Me temó que no, se suponía que según lo establecido una vez que el elegido decide portar la espada esta tiene la obligación de llevarlo al castillo para que comience su instrucción"

"Sin embargo ha habido un cambio de planes… uno bastante drástico" – Le comenté mientras tomaba con cautela una de las tantas inyectadoras de metal y cristal para verla más de cerca, los restos de un fluido azul fluorescente manchaba su interior.

"No toques eso" – Me regañó mientras me daba un manotazo para que lo soltara. – "A saber en qué conducto sanguíneo ha estado metido"

"¿Alguna vez esto te paso?" – Fijé mi vista en ella mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esta se quedó en silencio, su miraba me hacía denotar que estaba nerviosa – "Eileen…"

"Tal vez"

"¿Cómo que tal vez?"

"Las llaves espada no son simples objetos mágicos, son mucho más, están llenas de vida"

"Aja"

"Por ello son capaces de guiar a los portadores, tienen una conexión con los diversos mundos y a la vez entre ellas mismas, todas responden a la misma llamada. Sin embargo…" – Bajó el tono.

"Sin embargo"

"Selah es un tanto especial"

"Especial en qué sentido"

"En cierta forma es capaz de actuar de manera libre"

"Me estás diciendo que el artefacto en vez de responder a una mente colmena como debe hacer tiene conciencia propia… ¿libre albedrío?"

"Tal vez…"

"¿Y me lo vienes a decir justo ahora? En vez de cuando estábamos a punto de partir te has esperado a que pasase todo esto para contármelo"

"No te pongas así, como tu dijiste nadie se esperaba esto. La espada había dejado de hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo, pensaba que por una vez se dignaría a hacerle lo que se le ordena"

"Ah… que encima tiende a hacer lo que le sale del llavero, estupendo, gracias por contármelo amiga" – Dije recalcando la última palabra.

"¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!" – Se quejó.

"Díselo a mi integridad física"

"La chica tenía razón" – Me dijo seriamente. – "Eres una reinona melodramática"

"Eileen... que te jodan"

"Ya empezamos"

"Al caso, si tanto sabes acerca de la conciencia de la llave espada y su tendencia a desafiar a la autoridad, al menos sabrás decirme por qué estamos aquí. Al menos digo yo" – El silencio nos invadió por un par de minutos. – "¿Será una broma?"

"La espada no actúa, así como así Mark, en su interior esta es capaz de detectar cuando hay personas en peligro"

"Hay un puto universo en peligro ¿Es selectiva acaso?"

"No es eso, sino que hay mundos donde hay pequeñas luces que luchan por mantenerse encendidas, pero llega un punto en que estas no pueden seguir resistiendo y terminan por consumirse. Esas luces son personas Mark, sujetos que, a día de hoy, sigo sin saber porque la llave los escoge pero que están a punto de perder toda la esperanza y dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad. Es por ello por lo que siempre viola las normas, para salvar a esas personas"

"¿Pero al final no es lo que los portadores hacen? Salvar personas"

"Más bien nos dedicamos a salvar mundos de la oscuridad, se supone que nuestro objetivo es el bien mayor"

"No hay mayor daño que el que se hace por un bien mayor"

Esta se quedó callada para luego asentir – "Tu no lo sientes, pero este sitio, hace mucho tiempo que se resignó, la oscuridad lo ha reclamado y consumido, no de la forma que suele ser; pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Un elegido no tendría mucho que hacer aquí, por más que lucharas para recuperarlo son sitios que ya son insalvables. Lo más misericordioso es dejarlos morir. Sin embargo, dentro de la perdición siempre hay luces, por muy minúsculas que sean las hay, por lo que no las podemos dejar que se desvanezcan"

"Por eso la espada hace lo que le da la gana"

"Sí"

"¿Y sabes quién puede ser esa luz?"

Ella negó – "Puede estar en cualquier parte, pero por mi experiencia acabaremos encontrándola, la llave nos guiara a ella"

"Y hasta que no la hallemos no podremos salir de aquí ¿Verdad?"

Ella asintió – "Me lo temía cuando llegamos, la espada no nos dejara marcharnos hasta que hallemos a esa persona"

"Comprendo" – Le dije mientras me levantaba y sacudía la tierra.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Voy con la tía esa con mala leche" – Le contesté sin más.

"Pero qué dices, ¿Acaso no oíste sus palabras? No quiere que te acerques a ella, es una loba solitaria"

"Escucha, tú lo has dicho, hasta que no hallemos a esa persona la espada no nos dejará marcharnos y vamos a ser realistas no estoy capacitado para enfrentar esto por mi cuenta. Este sitio nos supera. Por lo que andar solos es extremadamente peligroso, ahora la mejor opción que tengo es estar cerca de ella, sabe cómo se mueven las cosas en esta tal Rapture y puede hacer frente a los lunáticos"

"Pero ella no quiere precisamente tu compañía"

"Ya bueno, no es la primera que me lo dice ni tampoco la última, además tampoco pretendo que vayamos pegados como gemelos siameses"

"¿Entonces?"

"Muy fácil mi pequeño leprechaun, mientras esté cerca de su perímetro sin invadirlo todo irá bien"

"¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"No, cabe la posibilidad de que me mate visto la paciencia que tiene, pero el que no arriesga no gana"

"De acuerdo, entonces manos a la obra" – Dijo ella para levantarse.

Concluida nuestra charla ambos echamos andar por donde minutos antes la misteriosa morena se había marchado, recorríamos aquel sitio que descubrimos que se llamaba Arcadia dado los diversos carteles que lo anunciaban. Un edén debajo del mar por lo visto. Siempre alertas, dado que a pesar de que nuestro camino era solitario nada nos aseguraba que alguno de esos Houdini dementes nos sorprendiera cuanto menos nos lo esperásemos.

Aquel sitio era un laberinto, pero para nuestra suerte escuchamos una serie de disparos a lo lejos, por lo que rápidamente aminoré el paso, a pesar de la negativa de Eileen de seguir los sonidos, pero yo tenía la corazonada de que era ella. Sólo esperaba que el riesgo valiese la pena.

{…}

"Ha tenido que ser ella"

"¿Estás seguro? Por lo que a mí respecta la vida vale muy poco en un sitio como este y además todos los derechos humanos brillan por su ausencia"

Delante de nosotros había dos cadáveres de mujeres desfiguradas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, vestidas con trajes de cabaré desgarrados, la pelirroja tenía una flecha de tamaño considerable, clavada en el pecho; próxima al corazón. Que la había empalado contra una pared de piedra. Por otro lado, la rubia se hallaba tirada en unas escaleras, la sangre aun brotaba de los agujeros de bala para caer en cascada, tenía varios orificios; pero el más mortal, el que adornaba su frente.

De nuevo el patrón de malformaciones y mutaciones se repetía en estas, con la diferencia que una de ellas llevaba algún tipo de antifaz de animal que hacía el apaño de cubrir el desastre en el que se había transformado su cara.

"¿Qué crees que les habrá pasado a estas personas? No creo que el cuerpo humano pueda aguantar tal cantidad de deformidades sin perecer en el intento"

"En cada mundo los anfitriones son completamente diferentes" – Anfitriones, que palabra más curiosa para referirse a los habitantes – "Estos adoptan diversidad de formas y apariencias. Por lo que a lo mejor está es la natural"

"No lo creo, la joven que me salvó antes lucía como nosotros, no presentaba nada de esto, simplemente las secuelas de vivir a tantos metros de profundidad" – Comenté para mirar por un momento al techo abovedado, por el que se veía la oscura inmensidad del océano, tragué saliva pesadamente, quién sabe a cuantos metros de profundidad estaríamos – "Yo creo que sea lo que sea los que les paso tiene que ver con eso"

Señale la jeringuilla que estaba clavada en la muñeca de la rubia, con aquel misterioso líquido azul en proceso de ingresar al torrente sanguíneo.

"Puede ser" – Me sugirió.

Dejando los cadáveres de lado, dirigimos nuestra vista al frente, al lado de la pelirroja se hallaba la entrada a un pasillo que por el luminoso cartel que se situaba encima llevaba a los laboratorios de investigación de una tal Julie Langford. Nos introdujimos en dicho lugar para dar a una antesala con una pesada puerta de acero, en la que con acercarnos unos pocos centímetros automáticamente un mecanismo giratorio que estaba en medio de esta comenzó a funcionar. Y en cuestión de segundos la puerta ascendió dándonos paso.

Accedimos a otra pasarela de cristal que daba a una nueva puerta de acero la cual tenía un boquete. Atravesé dicha abertura para dar a un viejo y destartalado despacho que estaba completamente revuelto. Papeles por todas partes, estanterías y archivadores caidas, el agua del mar se colaba a través de las ventanas del lugar generando pequeñas cascadas que formaban charcos. Busqué con mis ojos cualquier rastro de la joven, pero no había nada.

"Mark" – Me llamó Eileen.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Por ahí" – Señalo.

A la derecha había un arco que daba a otra ala del despacho en la que se escuchaban ruidos.

Nos aceramos hasta ahí para descubrir que al otro lado había unas puertas de laboratorio que daban a otro sitio que era de dónde venían los ruidos, le hice una señal a Eileen de que guardase silencio. Lo cual era gracioso, porque sólo yo podía verla y oírla. Entonces comenzamos a andar despacio, bajo mis pies la madera chirriaba, lo cual me ponía nervioso; fácilmente nuestra posición podría ser descubierta. Por lo que decidí ir de cuclillas, ya que con eso reducía el impacto de mis pisadas y por tanto del ruido. Cuando estuve delante de la puerta, Eileen y yo compartimos una mirada antes asentir mutuamente, entonces empujé muy despacio una de estas para echar un ojo.

Al otro lado había una sala, llena de máquinas, mesas de laboratorio con plantas y más estanterías con libros desperdigados.

"¿Ves algo?"

"No le susurré" – Todo estaba sumido en la más profunda calma.

Abrí más la puerta para poder entrar, esta vez el suelo de piedra disimulaba más los pasos. Habíamos dado a los laboratorios de investigación. De nuevo seguía sin haber rastro de la joven.

Al fondo a la derecha puede ver una serie de sombras en movimiento, algo pasaba, por lo que rápidamente tomé a Eileen y corrimos para escondernos detrás del tabique central que había en la sala. Desde la parte izquierda asomamos la cabeza para observar. La pared del fondo tenía un pasillo descendente que daba a otra sala. Lugar del que provenía el barullo.

Se escuchaban una serie de impactos metálicos como si alguien estuviese golpeando una tubería, así como una voz masculina. De pronto se escuchó un disparo seguido de un quejido para al poco comenzar a oírse como un cohete a propulsión.

"¡Mark!" – Gritó mi compañera.

De repente vimos a aparecer de la otra zona un hombre que gritaba de dolor volando por los aires. Sí, volando. Este paso por encima de nosotros a toda velocidad para impactar contra la parte superior de la pared izquierda. En su abdomen tenía clavado algún tipo de flecha modificada que portaba un cohete. Y cuando el combustible se acabó ante todo pronóstico la flecha acabó explotando, generando una pequeña nube de fuego y humo.

El cadáver, rígido y humeante, cayó a pocos metros de nosotros.

Entonces oímos unos nuevos pasos que nos obligaron a ocultarnos, esta vez fuimos al otro lado del tabique para poder observar escuetamente como de la pared salía la persona que andaba buscando, esta tenía una expresión sería. Observó unos segundos al hombre que había chamuscado y si Eileen no hubiese sido rápida y hubiese tirado de mí hacia atrás ella me habría visto.

En silencio escuchamos el sonido del tacón de las botas, poco a poco se iba alejando, cuando supusimos que era buen momento salimos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente sala. Otro gran laboratorio repleto de máquinas, con invernaderos que ascendían hasta el techo. En un extremo de la sala, subiendo unas escalinatas, había otra puerta que terminaba de cerrarse. Corrí y vez de ir hasta esta, me acerqué a uno de los ventanales que había aun extremos, a través de este la puede ver, caminaba por una de esas pasarelas de cristal, hasta que finalmente ingresó en otro punto del edificio.

Me posicioné frente a la puerta y esta me dio paso, comencé a subir las escaleras circundantes de aquella pasarela hasta que finalmente yo también accedí a otra sala. Pequeña, de baldosas grisáceas y cuadradas. Delante de mí había un gran cristal manchado de alguna sustancia verdosa, pero determinados puntos me permitían ver que había otro espacio al otro lado.

Me acerqué a la puerta que había a un extremo de este y la hice a un lado un poco, asomé la cabeza y vi una nueva habitación de madera, con varios ordenadores y una mesa central llena de cosas; a mi izquierda, en un nivel superior con una cristalera que daba a los bosques en los que había estado antes; pude verla. De espaldas a mí concentrada en algún tipo de panel. Me agaché y gateé hacía el centro de la sala, para esconderme detrás de la mesa.

Apoyado le hice una seña a Eileen, que estaba en el marco de la puerta, para que viniese. Si el momento no hubiese sido de extrema tensión me hubiera reído al ver como hacía lo mismo que yo para desplazarse.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – Me susurró.

Yo me encogí de hombros y esta me puso cara de que no se lo creía.

"¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada!?"

"Sinceramente no esperaba llegar tan lejos"

"Oh dios Ferguson vas a conseguir que me dé un patatús"

"¿A qué viene eso? En mis planes no estaba que ella llegase a una vía sin salida"

"Así que lo único que ibas a hacer era seguirla ¿De verdad esperas que demos así con quien sea que estamos buscando?"

"Si para salvar mi culo tengo que ir detrás del suyo ten por seguro que eso voy a hacer"

"Creí que había sido clara" – Escuchamos como nos decían al otro lado de la sala.

Al instante nos tensamos, un escalofría recorrió mi espina dorsal.

"Eileen, sal tú primero"

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque uno, eres un fantasma, dos, nadie te ve; tercero, puedes ver si me está esperando o no; cuarto, a ti no te pueden abrir la cabeza como un coco; quinto, a mí sí"

"Tiene lógica" – Razonó y entonces se incorporó y a los pocos segundos volvió a agacharse.

"Despejado, su atención está puesta en la consola"

Yo asentí y respirando profundamente me levanté, tal y como había dicho Eileen ella estaba inmersa en el panel de mandos.

"Dime ¿Eres sordo o es qué eres demasiado insensato?" – Me dijo para darse la vuelta y apoyarse en la consola, de brazos cruzados y dándome una mirada seria.

"Eh… esto… yo"

Esta levantó un dedo y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Yo tragué pesadamente y comencé a caminar lentamente hasta ella. «Pero ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! No vayas» escuché en mi cabeza. «Si la desobedezco no quiero pensar lo que me hará» le respondí. Caminé hasta estar enfrente de los peldaños que ascendían a donde ella estaba.

"Sube" – Ordenó. Yo asentí nerviosamente. La presencia que tenía esta tía era simplemente imponente.

Subí con la vista agachada puede escuchar unos pasos y entonces tuve en mi visión la punta de sus botines desgatados. Levanté mi vista tímidamente para toparme con aquellos oscuros y fríos ojos que me escrutaban. Esta hizo un movimiento y yo agache la cabeza nuevamente, estaba temblando.

La pude escuchar suspirar, de nuevo volví a oír el taconeo de sus zapatos, levanté la cabeza y la vi de regreso en el control central.

"¿No me vas a matar?" – Pensé en voz alta.

"Podría hacerlo…" – Comentó mientras pulsaba botones – "Pero has acabado dándome pena" – De nuevo el patetismo volvía a salvarme. – "No eres más que un simple niño que ha escuchado las historias que cuentan en la superficie y has venido corriendo a esta tierra prometida" – Hizo comillas en aquello último – "Para convertirte en alguien importante o simplemente para saciar tus deseos más bajos sin miedo a represalia, como hicieron la gran mayoría. En cualquier caso, déjame decirte que lo único con lo que te vas a topar es con un monumento, uno en memoria a la grandiosidad y a la decadencia del hombre"

Después de aquello ella siguió con sus cosas.

Yo no sabía qué decir o hacer, sentía que colgaba de una cuerda y cualquier movimiento en falso supondría mi caída.

"Bueno esto ya está" – Dijo para sí misma. Entonces pude oír una serie de mecanismos moverse y el sonido del aire circular a gran velocidad. Después de aquello, esta sacó una tarjeta de la consola de mandos y se la guardó para, así, tomar una radio que llevaba escondida y pulsar un botón – "Tarea completada Grace, he redireccionado el aire hasta Pauper's Drop"

"Estupendo tesoro, la comunidad te estará eternamente agradecida" – Se escuchó al otro lado.

"Sí, eso está muy bien, pero espero que tengas lo que acordamos"

"Tus honorarios están preparados para que vengas a buscarlos"

"Estupendo, nos vemos pronto"

Guardó la radio y se dio la vuelta – "Vaya, veo que sigues aquí"

"No sé a dónde más esperas que vaya, no durare mucho ahí fuera"

"Como ya te he dicho eso no es problema mío"

"Ya sé que no es problema tuyo, pero sabes una cosa" – Ya me estaba casando de su actitud de no me importas una mierda. Se supone que las personas ayudan a otras, al menos eso fue lo que me enseñaron mis padres. – "Yo no he pedido nada de esto… es más, ni siquiera se suponía que tendría que estar aquí, para una vez que intentó hacer las cosas bien, sólo consigo acabar peor de lo que ya estaba. La maldita llave espada tenía que haberme llevado al castillo no a una búsqueda suicida de personitas especiales. Esto no era lo que me esperaba"

"Vaya y yo que pensaba que los splicers eran los únicos que estaban chalados" – Me dijo.

"Primero el lunático desfigurado que quería abrirme en canal, luego los iluminatis aquellos que querían sacrificarme, después tu con esa actitud de Femme Fatale reventando todo a su paso y que se cree que está por encima de los demás"

"¿Perdona?"

"¡Ah! Y no nos olvidemos de la niña siniestra que se bebe la sangre de cadáveres que va acompañada de ese gigantesco buso robótico. Yo no firmé para esto"

"¡Un momento! ¿Has visto a Annabelle?" – Me preguntó. De pronto su actitud sería había cambiado.

"¿Cómo la de la película?" – Le pregunté yo. Tuve un escalofrió que me erizó todo. Ahora la niña demoniaca aquella me era más espeluznante.

"Pequeña, de cabello castaño, lleva un vestido morado"

"Sí, con la piel verde, ojos amarillos, que puede hablar con reverberación y parece que está poseída. Claro que la he visto"

"Ya veo" – Me dijo para guardar silencio y ponerse a pensar en algo bastante importante debido a su expresión. De pronto se dio la vuelta.

"Esa niña, su actitud, no es normal, desde luego que no; es espeluznante. Eh… ¿Me estás escuchando?" – Estaba en silencio, de espaldas a mí, apoyada en la consola. – "¿Ocurre algo? – Moví mi cabeza intentando ver su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta. – "¿La conoces?"

Pero nunca recibí respuesta. Entonces me giré – "¿Qué crees que le pasa?" – Dije por lo bajo mientras la señalaba. Eileen se encogió de hombros. – "Esta tía bipolar no me inspira confianza"

"¿Te vienes a dar cuenta ahora de ello?"

"Con uno solo ya tenemos en el grupo"

"Repito lo que te dije hace un momento"

"Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya nos las ingeniaremos"

Pude ver como ella asintió, pero entonces sus ojos fueron detrás de mí, su semblante se arrugó. Qué había detrás de mí. Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron mucho, en señal de pánico.

"¡Mark!"

"¡Qué cojones!" – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

Entonces la vi que venía contra mí, con expresión seria, llevaba una reluciente llave inglesa roja y tirando su brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Espera!" – Me aleje y levantaba los brazos en señal de paz – "¡¿Es algo que he dicho?! ¡Seguro que podemos solucionarlo! ¡Hablando se entiende la gente!" – Grité sumamente rápido presa del pánico.

Pero nada más terminar de hablar esta lanzó el golpe con un gruñido.

Sentí como esta impactaba contra mi sien, todo se volvió difuso, oía un pitido de fondo y de repente había mucha luz. Sentí como me desplomaba y desde mi posición, pude ver difusamente como esta se agachaba para estar a mi altura. Finalmente perdí la conciencia.

(****)

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, la cabeza me dolía muchísimo, todo me daba vueltas, podía sentir la parte izquierda de mi cabeza pegajosa. Me quejé. Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Poco a poco la imagen se fue estabilizando.

Cuando pude enfocar vi que estaba en el suelo, mis pies y brazos estaban atados con una cuerda, forcejeé, pero no conseguí nada, confuso miré donde me hallaba, algún tipo de vagón de tren al parecer; entonces frente a mí vi a Eileen, en una esquina asustada. Yo iba a decir algo, pero esta me hizo señas de que mirase adelante. Lleve mi vista a donde ella me indico y pude ver al otro extremo del vagón, sentada en el panel de mandos a aquella tía, con un lateral del cuerpo apoyado en la cristalera; mirando vacíamente el océano mientras fumaba.

Iba a decir algo, pero esta se me adelanto. – "Por fin despiertas, empezaba a preocuparme que te hubiese dado muy fuerte"

"Que te den por culo" – Sisee venosamente, no podía estallar, la cabeza me dolía todavía mucho.

Esta ser carcajeó, lo cual me puso todavía más de mala hostia.

Se levantó, dio otra calada y echó el humo hacia arriba a medida que se aproximaba hasta mí. Entonces se arrodillo para observarme, iba a escupirle a la cara, pero se me adelanto y pego su cigarrillo en una de mis clavículas. Al instante chille de dolor.

"Bien, respuesta sensitiva correcta" – Me felicitó – "Vamos a echarle un ojo a esto" – Comentó para tomarme del rostro y acercarme una linterna a los ojos – "Sí, la nerviosa también está bien"

Una vez que me quitó la luz de encima y mis ojos se acomodaron vi cómo se sentaba delante de mí.

"¿Qué miras?"

"Eres realmente curioso Mark Ferguson"

"Espera. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Esta rebuscó algo en un bolsillo y entonces sacó mi billetera para abrirla y mostrarme mi carnet identificativo con diversión.

"¡Devuélvemela!" – Ordené.

"No" – Dijo sin más y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa le dio una calada al cigarrillo y me echo todo el humo a la cara.

"Como te iba diciendo, eres realmente curioso, no eres más que un niño que no sabe a dónde ha venido a parar"

"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?"

"Tus ropas te delatan, pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo, Rapture hace tanto que se quedó estancada en el tiempo que cualquier cosa nueva ya nos parece extraordinaria, también está el hecho de tu nacimiento, por lo que aquí pone naciste el cuatro de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y tres"

"¿Y?" – Intenté parecer seguro pero la voz me tembló.

"Que estamos en mil novecientos ochenta, por lo que estamos a trece años antes de tu nacimiento, y eso no es todo, por lo que me supongo también tienes veinticuatro años como yo. En cálculos rápidos vienes de una fecha entre la primera y segunda década de los dos mil. Es realmente interesante tener a un viajero del tiempo aquí"

Me puse pálido, no sabía ni que responder.

"Viniendo del futuro supongo que deberías conocer ya donde estamos, sin embargo, no es así, por lo que me dices no tienes ni la menor idea de donde nos hayamos; mucho menos de que ha pasado aquí dado tu reacción al ver a los splicers"

"¿Así es como se llaman esos locos?" – Pregunté inconscientemente. Pude ver como sonrió.

"Además, en tu cuerpo no hay ni una sola gota de ADAM o EVE, lo puedo sentir" – Me dijo – "Tampoco marcas de agujas que indiquen que hayas intentado recombinarte genéticamente" – Comentó para levantar mis mangas y dejar al descubierto mis muñecas. Me pude fijar que no tenía la gabardina puesta y que llevaba unos viejos guantes de gala que le llegaban hasta los codos. Era curioso. – "Completamente impolutas, como suponía"

"¿ADAM? ¿EVE? ¿Recombinación genética? De qué demonios estás hablando"

"De la razón de porque Rapture es tan especial, así como, de porque la gente está como está. Por lo que puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que no has venido aquí por voluntad propia"

"Eso es lo que llevo diciéndote todo el rato"

"Eres tan inocente que casi pareces adorable" – Entonces esta se levantó y me dio la espalda, volvió a dar otra calada. – "Dejando eso a un lado, la niña que viste es mi hermana Annabelle, llevo mucho tiempo buscándola. La última Little Sister. Nadie la había vuelto a ver, desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin embargo, caes tu del cielo y ella aparece, ¿Casualidad? Quién sabe"

"Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla" – Dije rápidamente.

"¡Qué!" – Escuché decir a Eileen de fondo.

"¿Cómo?"

"La razón por la que vine a Rapture fue para buscar a esa persona, la gente que me envía me dio la tecnología para poder rastrearla, puedo usarla para encontrar a la muñec… a tu hermana quiero decir"

"¿Y por qué no te mato y uso tu tecnología para buscarla yo? No me costó mucho tiempo entender cómo funciona este dispositivo" – Dijo mientras me enseñaba mi móvil

"¡Eh! Qué haces con eso ¡Suéltalo!, No sabes la pasta que me costó, seguro lo rompes"

"Sólo me hizo falta tu cara para desbloquearlo y el resto fue pan comido"

"En este caso es más difícil, el dispositivo con el que cuento es más sofisticado, solo funciona conmigo… estando vivo" – Añadí rápidamente.

"Nadie hace favores gratis, ¿Qué quieres tú a cambio?"

"Tú lo dijiste, no conozco este sitio y mucho menos estoy capacitado para sobrevivir en él, pero tu sí. Si me proteges en la búsqueda de esa persona yo te ayudaré a buscar a Annabelle"

«Mark, pero qué demonios estás haciendo, no contamos con la capacidad de encontrar a quien estamos buscando, mucho menos podemos hacerlo con la hermana de ella» me dijo Eileen. «Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero la necesitamos a ella para poder sobrevivir aquí» le comuniqué yo. «Pero te matará cuando descubras que no puedes hacerlo»

"Es un riesgo que debemos correr" – Dije.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada, a veces hablo sólo en voz alta, es terapéutico. Al caso ¿Tenemos Trato?"

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio pensando, al poco volvió a poner la mirada en mí. – "Por tu bien espero que cumplas"

"No te decepcionaré"

"Que el señor nos pillé confesados" – Escuché de fondo.

Entonces ella se levantó y se acercó a mí para desatarme, una vez libre me incorporé y me acomodé la ropa.

"Jade" – Escuché al fondo.

"¿Perdona?" – Le pregunté. Esta estaba apoyada en la consola mirándome.

"Me llamo Jade, Jade Thirlwall"

"Un placer conocerte Jade" – Le dije yo mientras me ponía a su lado. Tomaba el cigarrillo y le daba una calada para devolvérselo.

Ambos nos giramos para ver el inmenso océano por el que nos movíamos, una especie de tranvía que colgaba de rieles era nuestro medio de transporte, delante de nosotros las ruinas de la ciudad.

"¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?"

"A donde desechaban a todos aquellos que no podían formar parte de la Gran Cadena, el Abismo de los Pobres"

* * *

 **Pequeño refresco sobre los personajes, que ya ha pasado su tiempo:**

 **\- Mark Tuan como Mark Ferguson.**

 **\- Liza Koshy como Eileen.**

 **\- Jade Thirlwall como ella misma**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

Escuchaba murmullos lejanos, ecos, la gente hablaba _«¿Quién se ocupará de ella ahora? Se ha quedado sola_ » extraños se hallaban dispuestos alrededor de ella, cuchicheando. Ninguno hacía nada, simplemente preferían quedarse como estaban, de observadores de la trágica escena que acababa de acontecer.

La pequeña todavía no sabía cómo había ocurrido, simplemente había hecho lo que su madre le había pedido. Coger los pocos dólares que esta había conseguido e ir a la tienda que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Esta estaba orgullosa, por fin su madre la consideraba lo suficientemente mayor como para ir sola. Por lo que sin rechistar tomo el dinero, lo guardo el bolsillo de su maltrecho vestido para así echar a correr por las hileras de literas que se amontonaban en aquel pequeño espacio. Bajo las escaleras del destartalado edificio, sin reparar o temer a los extraños o enfermos que se amontonaban en esta, saltó los charcos de agua que se formaban en el recibidor, para así salir a la calle y con cuidado moverse a la tienda donde compró aquello que su madre le había pedido.

Esta regresó tarareando una vieja canción, subió los fríos peldaños de hormigón, meciendo la bolsa orgullosa hasta llegar a donde vivía. Cuando puso un pie dentro de la estancia sintió algo distinto, el ambiente estaba cargado, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Además, estaba emocionada por enseñarle a su madre lo que había comprado. Por lo que simplemente apuró el paso, casi corriendo, a donde la había dejado.

Pero en entonces notó algo distinto, a medida que se aproximaba veía como los habitantes de aquel zulo se conglomeraban entorno a algo. Esta se topó con un muro de personas infranqueable, intentó llamar su atención, pero los adultos, como siempre, no le hacían caso. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que colarse entre sus piernas para poder así pasar.

Entonces lo vio. Su madre estaba ahí, tirada en medio del circulo. Inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, vacíos, mirándola. Una de aquellas jeringuillas de aquel misterioso líquido azul estaba clavada en su brazo. Dejó la bolsa caer, llamando la atención del resto, las latas de conservan rodaron por el suelo, por unos instantes antes de que algunos de los presentes las tomasen.

Eso ya no importaba.

Esta se hallaba completamente petrificada, observándola detenidamente, entonces pudo escuchar los murmullos. Apenas les prestaba atención, su mirada estaba fija en su madre. « _Pero sino había tardado nada, sólo fueron unos minutos_ » era lo que pensaba. No era necesario acercarse ni tampoco tocarla, ella ya lo sabía.

Su padre había estado también así.

Entonces vio como un hombre pretendía acercarse a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr, las personas se abrieron al instante dejándole pasó. Bajo a gran velocidad los escalones para salir a la calle, los transeúntes se hacían a un lado al ver la pequeña y harapienta niña que corría, intentando que no les tocase, mientras negaban y continuaban su rumbo sin darle la mayor importancia.

La pequeña corría y corría, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta no paraba, porque si sabía que lo hacía acabaría desmoronándose, simplemente corrió. Perdiéndose más y más en aquel tenebroso laberinto, adentrándose más y más en este.

Con el único deseo de que nadie la encontrase. De poder desaparecer.

(****)

El tranvía, más concretamente el Expreso Atlántico según lo que Jade me había dicho, iba descendiendo poco a poco, haciendo que los gigantescos rascacielos cobrasen un mayor tamaño; haciéndolos ver incluso más imponentes de lo que ya eran. En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos a escasos metros del lecho marino.

Ya comenzaba a entender por qué el sitio al que nos dirigíamos recibía el nombre del Abismo de los pobres, todo la magnificencia y ostentosidad que albergaba la ciudad parecía haber sido reservada a lo más alto; mientras que aquí, parecía como si el peso de arriba estuviese aplastando sin contemplación alguna todo aquello que residía en las profundidades.

Dando una clara señal: No oséis levantar la cabeza o siquiera intentar emerger porque no pertenecéis a ese mundo, sino este.

Una vez que desperté de mi ensoñación pude percatarme que el Expreso se estaba acercando a unas edificaciones que, a pesar del cierto estilo arquitectónico de la ciudad, no dejaban de parecerse a algún tipo de nave industrial vanamente maquillada. Ruidos metálicos se escucharon para dar paso a unas grandes compuertas de acero que comenzaron a abrirse, permitiéndonos el paso. El tranvía, una vez dentro, comenzó a emerger hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una estación.

"Hemos llegado" – Me comunicó mi nueva aliada, para entonces dirigirse a las puertas, mientras estas se abrían, y salir.

Bajé detrás de ella, para observar curioso el lugar, grande, con enormes pilares, una amplia claraboya que iluminaba el lugar. La poca ostentosidad del lugar se veía ensuciada por la basura dispersa por todas partes, goteras, así como cañerías rotas que vertían aguar por doquier; había un profundo y nauseabundo olor a mierda. Porque eso era a lo que olía, no es necesario ponerse artificiosos cuando se podía resumir en que todo el lugar apestaba a pura mierda.

Pero no pude dar más de dos pasos cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me jalaban, entonces mi mirada se topó con un pequeño duendecillo con una mirada enfadada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Como que ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No sé, dímelo tú" – Le respondí sin saber muy bien qué pasaba.

"Mark, por si no te has dado cuenta hace nada hiciste un trato con una tía que no conocemos de nada"

"Ya… la verdad es que es ciertamente emocionante, esa tal Jade es una completa _badass_ " – Pude ver como uno de sus ojos pestañeo por un momento.

"Te recuerdo que lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí ha sido el rastro de muerte que ella ha dejado a su paso, por no olvidar que no dudo en reventarte la cabeza para secuéstrate"

"Minucias" – Contesté. De nuevo otro tic asaltó su ojo. – "Eileen, ya te lo expliqué, este sitio nos supera, yo no tengo las capacidades para hacer frente a todos los lunáticos que habitan la ciudad. Pero ella sí" – Recalqué mientras señalaba hacia atrás – "Esto es como una simbiosis, ella es el tiburón y yo la rémora; ella se encarga de despedazar a cualquier loco que se nos acerqué, manteniendo este culito respingón de una pieza a cambio…"

"De que tú encuentres a su hermana" – Completó. – "Cuando ni siquiera somos capaces de encontrar a la luz de este mundo, tú te pones a prometer cosas sin saber si las podrás cumplir. Sabes que ella no dudara en matarte si no cumples tu palabra ¿Verdad?"

"Hay ciertas probabilidades, más de las que me gustaría, de que acabe colgado por los huevos del edificio más alto de esta ciudad… en el mejor de los casos. Pero te lo dije, es un riesgo que debemos correr si queremos escapar de este maldito manicomio"

"Mark creo que no estás comprendiendo lo delicada que es la situación, además, ya te han descubierto, cuando se supone que eso no debe pasar; que los elegidos no pueden alterar el orden de los mundos"

"Más bien yo creo que la que se está complicando la vida eres tú, a mi parecer tenemos dos opciones claras, uno, seguir las reglas que están escritas en esa biblia para elegidos que no paras de recitar y morir; o, dos, romper un par de normas y vivir. Seré inexperto, pero de tonto no tengo un pelo"

"¡Pero habrase visto! ¡¿Tú te estás oyendo?!"

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" – Me limité a contestar mientras me daba la vuelta y seguía a mi tiburón.

"¡Muy bien oficialmente todo se está yendo a la mierda! ¡A tomar por culo los elegidos! ¡A tomar por culo la misión! Y ya de paso, ¡Pasémonos por el forro de los huevos el orden universal!" – Vocifero mi mini yo detrás de mí. Tan pequeña y menuda, y con tanta potencia vocal, quién lo pensaría.

Entonces mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi a Jade mirándome fijamente.

"H-Hablo solo es…"

"Es terapéutico, ya lo sé, pero si quieres que esto funcione no puedes separarte de mí ¿De acuerdo? Aquí abajo eres carne fresca"

Palidecí cuando ella dijo aquello – "¿Me van a violar?"

"¿No lo has pillado verdad?... Te dejaré un momento para que lo pienses"

"¡Eh! No hace falta ser tan bord…" – Entonces caí. – "¿N-No se atreve-verán a…?"

"La comida escasea y el pescado llega un momento que aburre" – Se limitó a decir.

En algún extremo del lugar resonó un tenebroso ruido y yo eché a correr hasta donde estaba ella.

"Andando pelirrojo" – Dijo reprimiéndose la risa.

Caminamos hasta una antesala que llevaba a una esclusa, en lo alto del marco había un mohoso tablón de madera en el que se hallaba escrito toscamente _Pauper´s Drop._

Al instante tragué saliva, quien sabe lo que pasaría una vez cruzásemos aquel umbral.

Accedimos a una serie de salas en ruinas las cuales estaban completamente abandonas hasta que llegamos a una compuerta con dos viejos bidones a ambos lados, profundamente oxidados y los cuales funcionaban a modo de antorcha.

Jade se quedó mirando la puerta un momento y entonces se giró hacia mí – "Escúchame atentamente, una vez pasemos esa puerta necesito que guardes silencio, no digas nada, no mires a nadie, si es necesario no respires; y siempre permanece a mi lado ¿Entendido?" – Yo asentí. Entonces esta se quedó mirándome nuevamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Tu aspecto"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Das mucho el cante"

"Te lo dije" – Escuché como dijeron detrás de mí, ocultándolo malamente en una tos. Miré hacia atrás para ver como Eileen hacía como si se daba golpecitos en el pecho para recomponerse.

«La tos», me dijo esta en mi cabeza «Si, claro, la tos», le respondí yo internamente.

Entonces por la iluminación vi una sombra moverse en las paredes, por lo que asustado me giré y vi que era Jade, que caminaba a un extremo del lugar.

"¿Qué haces?" – Pregunté cuando me percate de que se aproximaba a un cadáver momificado que reposaba en una pared y el cual no había visto antes.

"Tienes que pasar desapercibido lo máximo posible" – Comentó mientras la veía como forcejeaba con el cuerpo.

"Jade a los muertos hay que tratarlos con respeto" – Comenté por lo bajo con voz aguda y cara de desagrado – "Oh Dios mío" – Dije cuando escuché un fuerte crujido. Esta se había hecho con la chaqueta del traje de aquel hombre y su sombrero.

Entonces comenzó a acercarse a mí y a medida que lo hacía comencé a negar con la cabeza y esta al verme empezó a asentir.

"En tus sueños si piensas que voy a ponerme eso"

"Mark tienes que hacerlo, no hay otra opción"

"Estamos locos o qué, ni de broma pienso hacerlo, a saber, qué pillo si me pongo eso"

"De aquí nada… pero algo vas a pillar, uy si lo harás, como me colmes la paciencia"

"No" – La reté.

"Mira reinona melodramática, o te lo pones tú o te lo pongo yo… elijé"

"¡Me lo pongo yo!" – Dije rápidamente mientras le arrebataba la ropa, me había parecido ver sobresalir la llave inglesa.

Santiguándome internamente desdoble la chaqueta que en una mejor vida fue azul con rayas blancas, para colocármela poco a poco, siéndome imposible contener la cara de asco o costándome horrores aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Algo me decía que, si por cualquier casual, le vomitaba a esta tía encima, acabaría con la llave metida por el culo.

"Un momento" – Me dijo antes de que me pusiese el sombrero – "Todavía no"

Esta se agachó y untó sus dedos en una sustancia negra y pegajosa para así, aunque reculara o forcejeara de nada sirvió, pasarla por mi rostro y pelo.

"Ahora sí, mucho mejor… oh vamos quita esa cara, no te lo tomes a mal" – Me dijo – Los recursos son limitados y ya no te puedes fiar de nadie, la gente tiene miedo y eso las hace peligrosas. Harán cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y si entra un nuevo competidor el cual resulta que es débil; irán rápidamente a por él"

"Pero es que resulta que me acabas de describir"

"Ya" – Dijo mientras me daba los últimos retoques – "Al menos tienes la suerte de que vienes conmigo. Listo, al menos así darás un poco más el pego"

"¿De veras?"

"En realidad no, cualquiera a kilómetros de distancia se percataría de que vienes de la superficie, pero la mitad de los habitantes de Rapture están más pendientes de conseguir un chute de ADAM y la otra tiene el cerebro demasiado frito por las recombinaciones como para si quiera ser capaces de sumar dos más dos"

Me permití suspirar aliviado.

"Tampoco te confíes" – Dijo para dirigirse a la esclusa.

"Ya escuchaste Mark, no te lo tomes mal" – Dijo Eileen risueña, colocándose a mí lado.

"Por qué no vas a hundir la cabeza en tu caldero de oro un rato y me dejas en paz" – Mascullé.

Me coloqué a un lado de Jade, esta miró la puerta y luego a mí – "Recuerda, en completo silencio, no mires ni digas nada que pueda resultar sospechoso; siempre pegado a mí. Quiero que seas mi sombra ¿De acuerdo?"

Ya no había cabida para bromas, las cosas se iban a poner serías.

Jade tomó su llave inglesa y prosiguió a golpear fuertemente el acero siguiendo un patrón.

Una vez terminada la serie, permanecimos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego o los sonidos propios del océano, el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría, comencé a balancear mi cuerpo esperando a ver qué iba a ocurrir a continuación; sin embargo, nada llegaba a pasar.

"¿Estás segura de…?" – Pero no pude continuar ya que, de pronto, una pequeña rendija se abrió. A través de esta apareció alguien cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascará de soldador.

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, la última en salir la primera en llegar; si has vuelto de una sola pieza… aunque no es de extrañar, ¿Qué? Disfrutaste licuando los órganos de los miembros del culto con tu mente"

Me sorprendí al oír aquello, es cierto que Jade había sido alucinante enfrentándose a aquellos lunáticos, pero ¿Licuar sus órganos? A ¿Qué se referiría?

"Vengo a ver a Grace, abre la puerta"

"¿O los calcinaste de un solo chasquido? Se me ocurren tantas posibilidades, pero seguro no son capaces de compararse a lo que podrías haberles hecho pequeño monstruo" – Se burló aquel hombre.

A pesar de que su semblante era imperturbable, sus ojos por un momento la delataron, había algo en su interior, algo que me era desconocido, pero que tenía el suficiente poder como para hacer debatir a Jade si volarle la cabeza a aquel tío o no.

"Te lo he dicho ya, vengo a ver a Grace, esta me está esperando y no conviene que la hagamos esperar ¿Cierto?"

"Vale, vale, vale… hoy en día la gente se toma todo a pecho, ya no se puede bromear" – Comentó nuestro anfitrión. – "Por cierto ¿Quién es el pequeño pececito que te acompaña?" – No pude evitar tensarme al oír aquella palabra.

"Un compañero" – Se limitó a responder.

"¿Compañero? ¿Ahora haces obras de caridad? Pensaba que eras una loba solitaria"

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, si abres la puer…"

"Qué piel tan blanca tiene… parece casi puro" – Dijo con cierto tono que no me agrado nada. – "¿Cuánto?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, acaso aquel tío estaba insinuando lo que creo que estaba insinuando. O no. Por ahí sí que no estaba dispuesto a pasar yo. Ni de puta coña. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decir o más bien gritar algo, Jade intervino.

"Me temó que mi acompañante no está en venta"

"No sé qué más te da, tampoco lo quiero para gran cosa, ya sabes… un par de mamadas y un revolcón rápido. Pagaría bien por tan excelente material. Guapetona no seas tímida, acércate, deja que Joe pueda ver mejor ese rostro bonito" – Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no del miedo, sino de la rabia e impotencia de no poder partirle la cara a aquel gilipollas, tenía que controlarme, se lo había prometido a Jade.

Sentí la mano de Eileen alrededor de mi muñeca, una pequeña toma de tierra que me relajo.

"He dicho que no"

"¿Ahora resulta que tienes corazón? O ¿Es que es tuyo?... siempre pensé que te llamaban más las tías, aunque no me extrañaría que te hayas fijado en él, en comparación con las mujeres de aquí, este niño bonito con esa piel perfecta y pura captaría la atención de cualquiera. Seguro que nos darían una buena cantidad de suministros por un par de horas con él"

De pronto un ruido resonó callándolo todo, tomando por sorpresa a todo el mundo, Jade había estampado su recortada a escasos centímetros de la abertura, con los cañones apuntando a la cara del tal Joe y con el dedo peligrosamente en el gatillo.

"La puerta, por favor"

"A-Ahora mismo"

En cuestión de segundos la compuerta se abrió, quedando ante nosotros Joe, este rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dejarnos paso, respiré profundamente y cuando vi que Jade siguió, yo también lo hice. Lo que no me espere fue que antes de continuar, esta de un rápido movimiento, golpease a aquel hombre en toda la cara con el dorso de la escopeta, dejándolo en el suelo emitiendo una serie de quejidos.

Pude ver como esta giraba levemente la cara, sonriéndome, antes de darme una seña para continuar, volviendo a su semblante natural.

Rápidamente me puse a su lado, habíamos accedido a un nuevo habitáculo el cual había sido reestructurado con barricadas hechas a partir de diversos objetos – "Esta es la única vía de acceso al Drops, de ahí la seguridad" – Me aclaró ella. Esto se confirmaba a su vez por la presencia de sujetos todos, armados con rifles o pistolas.

A pesar de que Jade me había dicho de que mantuviese la vista gacha, no pude evitar que mi mirada analizase a las personas que nos observaban, todos hombres y mujeres, vestidos con harapos, estos también presentaban malformaciones al igual que los Splicers de Arcadia, las cuales intentaban cubrir torpemente con telas y demás cosas. Sin embargo, había algo que los diferenciaba, y era que a pesar del evidente daño físico estos no se veían idos… o al menos lo aparentaban.

Lo que sí puede notar era el miedo en sus ojos, tal y como había dicho mi compañera estos estaban asustados, pero exactamente de qué, era cierto que lo que había fuera no era nada bonito; por el despliegue que tenían montado atendía más a otro tipo de peligro que al de unos pocos lunáticos recombinados.

Esperaba que el tiempo que durase mi estadía no tener que descubrirlo.

Cruzamos a la izquierda para toparnos con una barrera de antiguas taquillas abandonadas, todas cubiertas por rejas, nos detuvimos un momento y entonces Jade miró a un hombre que estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, sobre una de las rejas. A los pocos segundos, este cambio de postura, para mirar en otra dirección, y dar un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Entonces ruidos metálicos comenzaron a escucharse y rápidamente una de las rejas comenzó a abrirse, dándonos vía libre.

"Adelante" – Nos dijo este.

Continuamos por el pasaje que se había abierto para así acceder a un espacio mucho más grande. Un edificio completamente abierto en el interior, de estilo industrial, de un grisáceo y sucio hormigón, con enromes vigas de acero y tuberías que iban de aquí para allá. Como si aquello fuesen los huesos y las arterias de aquel lugar. Gigantescos ventanales, manchados por musgo, en las paredes que permitían el acceso de luz, así como vías del propio Expreso Atlántico que colgaban y atravesaban el lugar justo por la mitad.

El espacio estaba lleno de pequeños locales, todos ellos en ruinas y abandonados, así como demás cosas propias de una ciudad que intentaban hacer un apaño y suavizar un poco más la imagen de aquel tosco lugar.

Si de por si la ciudad era una completa ruina, aquel sitio lo era aún más, basura por el suelo, ruinas por doquier, goteras, así como pequeñas cascadas procedentes de tuberías o incluso del propio techo. El agua se colaba a través de las grietas de las paredes o los remaches de las cristaleras. Había un hediendo olor a aguas estancadas, así como un húmedo frio que te calaba hasta los huesos. Pero lo más llamativo de todo aquello, eran las construcciones que se había hecho por todas partes, aglomeraciones de casas hechas improvisadamente con restos de madera y demás que se desperdigaban por todo el abismo, tanto en los niveles inferiores como superiores, todo conectado con puentes de madera que iban de aquí para allá, creando una tela de araña.

Eileen y yo mirábamos curiosos aquella comuna de chabolas creadas a grandes males, así como a la gente que las habitaba, personas que iban de aquí para allá, interactuando las unas con los otros. Algunos con más deformaciones otros con menos, con un aspecto que dejaba ver serios déficits en cuanto a salud. También pude ver guardias de seguridad que peinaban la zona.

"Curioso" – Dije por lo bajo. Nos habíamos detenido ya que unos tipos se había acercado a hablar con Jade.

"¿Qué cosa Mark?" – Me preguntó

"A pesar de la locura que está montada allá fuera, aquí dentro parece que han conseguido construir algo de orden, una pequeña comunidad que trabaja junta para sobrevivir ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho?"

"No hay niños" – Escuché que dijo.

"¿Cómo?"

"No hay niños" – Repitió, escrutando con la mirada. – "Fíjate bien"

Haciendo caso de sus palabras di una rápida peinada a la zona, en busca de algún signo que delatase la presencia de niños, pero como Eileen había dicho no había rastro alguno, era llamativo ver que toda la gente que habitaba el lugar eran personas ya entradas en años. Adultos y ancianos, pero nada jóvenes y menos aún niños.

Pero tuvimos que dejar aquello de lado, ya que los hombres con los que hablaba Jade se habían ido y esta volvía a retomar el rumbo, tomamos por la izquierda, rodeando las ruinas del Fishbowl Diner, para acercarnos a unas de las paredes, en las que se hallaba una esclusa. Encima de esta había un cartel de acero, en su momento lustroso, ahora oxidado que ponía Sinclair Deluxe. La compuerta se abrió dando paso a un túnel de cristal.

Recorrimos su longitud y en un momento dado alce mi cabeza y a lo lejos, a pesar de las sucias aguas del abismo, pude apreciar una figura que nos observaba desde la ventana más alta del hotel. Esta nos miraba fijamente hasta que al poco desapareció.

Finalmente nos topamos con otra esclusa la cual no llevo al recibidor del hotel, el lugar estaba lleno de guardias cuyos ojos nos escrutaban, en especial a mí, haciendo que me sintiera cohibido; por lo que agaché la cabeza, intentando ocultarme, como si la chaqueta que portaba fuese algún tipo de manto de la invisibilidad.

Atravesamos un pasillo que nos llevó al hall del Deluxe, un amplio y alto atrio, del que se podían observar las diversas plantas del emplazamiento y a las que se podía acceder a través de un ascensor central. El lugar más que un hotel parecía una mezcla entre un centro de operaciones y edificio residencial. Había barricadas hechas con chapas de metal y sacos de arena, a la vez que por el espacio cuerdas iban de aquí para allá, en los cuales había todo tipo de prendas de vestir. Podía ver torretas asentadas en determinados puntos del lugar, todas apuntando hacia la entrada principal; a la vez que pequeñas luces provenientes de diversas habitaciones; hogares improvisados sobre la marcha.

Pero de nuevo no había rastro alguno de niños en un lugar como aquel.

"Grace os está esperando en la tercera planta" – Nos comunicó uno de los guardias.

Jade asintió y entonces me condujo al ascensor central, una vez dentro esta pulsó el botón que nos conduciría a la habitación donde se hallaba la tal Grace, la antigua reja dorada se cerró y así comenzamos a ascender.

"Ahora más que nunca necesitare que estés callado ¿De acuerdo? Grace es la autoridad local del Drop, todos los aquí presentes la tienen en gran estima, por lo que no dudaran en hacernos pedazos si ella lo ordena o algo le pasa"

"Entendido"

Una aguda campanita sonó dando por finalizado nuestro trayecto, salimos de la cabina y tomamos rumbo por los pasillos hasta quedar al frente de la habitación trecientos siete, del otro lado se podía escuchar música. Jade llamó con gentileza y aguardo unos segundos, «¡Adelante!» se escuchó del otro lado.

Esta abrió la puerta y entonces para mi sorpresa me topé con una habitación que emanaba calidez, era un ático bastante grande, limpio y ordenado; el cual poseía algún que otro lujo (todo el que se podía permitir una ciudad postapocalíptica). La cual estaba bañada por el olor de un fuerte perfume y tabaco.

Una animada cancioncilla de jazz sonaba de un antiguo gramófono, al lado de este había un sofá de espaldas a nosotros en el que se hallaba sentada una señora mayor, de piel negra, cabello corto más grisáceo que negro, que portaba un elegante traje amarillo algo desgatado y roto. La cual observaba los peses pasar mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

 _«Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken. Daddy, daddy, wo_ _n't you please come home?...»_ terminó de decir la canción antes de que esta levantase la aguja del vinilo y la música cesara.

"Grace" – Dijo Jade.

Entonces la señora se encorvó para levantarse, usando el bastón que portaba como apoyo, para entonces girarse lentamente a nosotros, su rostro ovalado marcado por el paso del tiempo, despertaba cierta amabilidad.

"Jade, que bueno ver que hayas regresado, sabría que lo lograrías"

La morena se acercó hasta ella para entonces sacar de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina la tarjeta que había visto horas atrás, para entregársela.

"Arcadia es ahora vuestro" – Se limitó a decir.

La señora asintió complacida a la vez que tomaba la tarjeta – "Como te dije la comunidad estará eternamente agradecida contigo, sabemos como recompensar a nuestros amigos" – Dijo a la vez que guardaba la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Entonces sus ojos viajaron de Jade para posarse en mí, al instante me tensé.

"¿A quién tenemos aquí?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Nadie en especial" – Intervino rápidamente Jade.

"¿De veras? A mí no me parece nadie en especial"

"Sí, es un simple colaborador"

"¿Un colaborador? Curioso, ¿Dónde os conocisteis?" – Escuchar aquella pregunta hizo que casi me atragantase con mi propia saliva.

"E-En Arcadia señora" – Contesté nervioso. Pude sentir la mirada de mí compañera sobre mí, me había adelantado a ella, pero había sido algo involuntario, se me escapó.

"Arcadia… ya veo, y ¿Qué hacías ahí tesoro? Desde la muerte de Julie, el culto tomó el completo control de esa zona, entraña un gran peligro adentrase en sus dominios"

No sabía que responder, la impulsividad me había salido cara, devanaba mi cerebro en busca de una respuesta certera; pero mientras más buscaba más me daba cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho en responder, por lo tanto, me ponía más nervioso y más me costaba encontrar una excusa.

"Hacía todo lo que hacemos hoy en día Grace, sobrevivir, Arcadia es rica en recursos" – Intervino Jade.

"Es cierto, no recuerdo la última vez que me lleve algo a la boca… algo que fuese medianamente comestible, la zona donde estaba, Atracciones Ryan" – Agregué para que fuese más creíble, no sabía dónde coño estaba, pero en nuestro camino hacia aquí había leído un viejo cartel que lo anunciaba; por lo que podía colar. – "Llego un punto en que era inhabitable, la infraestructura ya no podía aguantar y…" – Momento para pausa dramática en la que la voz se me cortaba y hacía que los ojos se me cristalizasen, entonces volvía a mirarlas. – "El agua simplemente entro" – Dije, con cierto temblor en mis palabras. – "Por no contar que el lugar comenzó a llenarse más y más de splicers, que rebuscaban donde ya no había nada que rebuscar; por lo que por mucho que te intentases esconderte al final nunca estabas seguro. Por eso hui de ahí, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, no tenía a donde ir, los splicers asechaban en cada esquina; por lo que lo único que me quedaba era correr y correr. Después de días huyendo, acabé llegando a Arcadia, sabía que no debía entrar; pero tenía dos opciones, no entrar y dejar que aquellos de los que escapasen me capturaran y… prefiero no saber qué habría pasado o arriesgar y entrar. Gracias a los cielos encontré a Jade allí, sino hubiese sido por ella yo no estaría aquí, por eso siento que le debo mi vida y la estoy ayudando"

Una vez que terminé mi relato levanté la cabeza para ver qué tan creíble era, ellas dos me miraban fijamente en silencio, a diferencia de Grace, cuyo rostro era inexpresivo, valorando todo lo que había dicho; Jade estaba flipando en colores. Entonces escuché aplausos a mi lado. Giré levemente el cuello para ver a Eileen completamente anonadada, aplaudiendo como si acabase ganar el Óscar a mejor interpretación.

Chupaos esa Bradley Cooper y Lady Gaga, todo para mí.

"Interesante" – Dijo finalmente la señora. – "He estado a punto de creérmelo"

"¡Qué!" – Dijimos los tres a la vez. Podía ver mis Óscars siendo arrebatados vilmente de mis manos.

Esta comenzó a reírse – "Deberíais veros las caras"

"Pero si es verdad todo lo que ha dicho Grace" – Intentó arreglarlo medianamente Jade.

"Eso, nadie mejor que nosotros dos sabemos que es verdad, es mí historia" – Dije intentando secundar lo dicho por la morena.

"Por favor, es de mala educación engañar a una vieja, estaré medio sorda y ciega, pero tesoro a día de hoy todavía sigo siendo capaz de identificar a un recién llegado" – Comentó risueña antes de pasar sus ojos de Jade a mí.

Los cojones se me subieron hasta el cuello.

"Vamos muchacho acércate, permite que esta anciana te pueda ver mejor"

Miré a Jade sin saber que hacer, pero esta rápidamente me hizo una señal para que acatase lo que me habían pedido. Con el corazón a mil, me acerqué lentamente a donde estaban ellas, hasta que finalmente tuve a Grace delante. En ningún momento su expresión bonachona desapareció.

"Pero que joven tan apuesto tenemos aquí" – Dijo mientras me quitaba el sombrero que ocultaba mi rostro. – "Dime, ¿Cómo es que un niño como tú ha acabado en un sitio tan horrible como este? ¿Eres otro pobre que ha sido engañado con convertirse en el amo del mundo?"

De nuevo no sabía que responder, lo había dado todo en mi infructuosa actuación y ya no tenía en mi cabeza una excusa creíble, además que delante de mí estaba Eileen mirándome de tal forma que lo único que le faltaba era tener un cartel de neón resplandeciente en la cabeza que pusiera « _Mantener el orden universal_ »

"Me han enviado a buscar a una persona, alguien por lo visto especial que reside aquí, pero no me han dicho mucho más, sino que simplemente cuando me tope con ella sabré quién es. Pero básicamente ha sido todo sobre la marcha"

"Es cierto" – Afirmó Jade. – "No tienen ni la menor idea de todo lo que ha pasado aquí abajo, ni si quiera sabe lo que es el ADAM; por lo que es poco probable que haya venido por los descubrimientos de la ciudad"

"Vaya, parece que al final el viejo Ryan lo consiguió, nadie en la superficie sabe algo acerca de nosotros"

"Se empeñó tanto en proteger y mantener oculta su ciudad que al final fue así y el tiempo ha acabado por sepultarla completamente"

"Perdonad por la intromisión y todo eso, pero ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

Ambas compartieron miradas por un momento.

"Si eres tan amable…" – Dijo Grace.

"Mark" – Añadí. – "Mark Ferguson"

"Si eres tan amable Mark de tomar asiento" – Me dijo Grace mientras me hacía una indicación, yo asentí y rodeé el sofá para sentarme en el lado izquierdo, muy recto, con las piernas pegadas y mis manos sobre mis muslos; esta por su parte tomó lentamente el lado derecho adoptando una postura más relajada. Entonces giró un poco el cuello. – "Los materiales que nos encargaste están preparados, ve al hall, busca a Jerry; él te los dará"

Jade asintió y se dispuso a marcharte, por mi parte, di un pequeño respingón al oír aquello y volteé rápidamente el cuello en busca de mi asociada, con una expresión de terror, como un niño que busca desesperadamente a su madre el primer día de colegio.

"¿Te vas?" – Pregunté asustado.

"No te preocupes estaré abajo esperándote, disfruta de la clase de historia" – Me dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, todo quedó en completo silencio, miré la estancia sin saber que esperar a continuación, de vez en cuando por el rabillo de ojo veía a Grace, esta tenía la mirada fija en el océano; con una expresión serena en el rostro. Los minutos pasaban y ambos seguíamos así, me rasque la nuca algo incómodo.

"Esta ciudad" – Hizo una pausa. – "Esta ciudad fue la obra de un _visionario_ , Andrew Ryan, un hombre que no creía en gobiernos o en dioses, sino en el hombre, en el trabajo duro de este y su esfuerzo para ganarse la vida. Por ello construyó este lugar, un paraíso donde el hombre no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie, era completamente libre, donde con los esfuerzos de su mente y trabajo podía convertirse en un Dios; el cual no se vería controlado por un gobierno u otro tipo de entidad que le obligase a compartir dichos frutos. Ese ideal, lo que él llamaba La Gran Cadena, fue el principio del fin de su obra"

"¿La Gran Cadena? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Al ideal económico que sustentaba esta ciudad, todos los habitantes de Rapture éramos los eslabones de dicha cadena y según el difunto Ryan, para que Rapture avanzara todos nosotros teníamos que tirar de ella. ¿Cómo? Te preguntaras. Muy fácil, este establecía para que la cadena funcionara, había que crear un mercado libre de restricciones, donde el gobierno tuviese las mínimas, por no decir nulas, intervenciones así los ciudadanos podrían ser libres para desarrollarse, ya que nuestra libertad era la libertad de la cadena y así, y solamente así; lograríamos el sueño de Rapture"

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, básicamente es la ley de la selva, estás dejando a todo el mundo campar a sus anchas y de esa forma lo único que consigues es que los ricos se hagan más ricos y los pobres más pobres"

Puede escuchar una fuerte carcajada, pero no en el sentido malo de la palabra, sino una risa de verdad, como si para aquella señora mi comentario hubiese sido la mejor broma de la historia.

"¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?

"Veinticuatro"

Esta dio una media sonrisa – "¿Has oído eso Ryan? Hasta un niño en pañales se ha dado cuenta a los pocos minutos de que tu querida cadena era inviable" – Dijo al océano. Entonces esta se giró hacia mí. – "Lamentablemente así fue, los fuertes se abrieron paso rápidamente amasando grandes fortunas, volviéndose supremos, intocables; mientras que nosotros, aquellos que no pudimos seguir, nos vimos relegados a las sombras, los eslabones más bajos de la cadena que fueron considerados parásitos"

"Una pregunta"

"Dime muchacho"

"A lo mejor suena un poco feo, pero ¿Por qué aceptasteis venir aquí? Si esto más que un sueño era una pesadilla"

"En aquellos tiempos el mundo se había vuelto loco hijo, la Segunda Guerra Mundial acababa de finalizar y en la superficie era todo un caos, nadie sabía que nos depararía el futuro después de que las grandes bombas estallaron, la gente vivía con miedo. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a haber casos de desapariciones, personas que de repente se esfumaban, algún tipo de rapto; nadie sabía qué estaba pasando si eran los rusos o el propio gobierno. Entonces fue cuando las puertas del olimpo te llamaban, al principio era inverosímil, algo tan esplendido y a la vez tan discreto, recibías una modesta carta en la que se te informaba de que habías sido seleccionado para formar parte de una nueva y limitada sociedad; a día de hoy recuerdo el mensaje grabado en aquellas elegantes letras doradas, ¿cómo ponía?... « _ha sido seleccionada para formar parte un nuevo futuro junto a las mentes y personalidades más brillantes de nuestro tiempo, en el Atlántico Norte, le espera un nuevo mundo donde cada persona es libre de elegir lo mejor para sí misma, donde los científicos y creadores no estarían limitados por la moralidad, donde el artista no temería al censor. Donde usted se convertirá en un gigante_ »" – Esa hizo una pausa. – "Era una oferta suculenta, dado la inestabilidad de la superficie aquello se veía como un nuevo comienzo, pero no era más que un engaña bobos, un montón de miel sobre una hediendo cataplasma de mierda"

"Pero es que cualquiera caería, si me dices que he sido seleccionado para vivir en una sociedad selectiva, rodeado de grandes intelectos y que me convertirte en uno de ellos, que prácticamente voy a ser un Dios; es que vamos dime donde hay que firmar"

Grace se volvió a carcajear. – "Una oferta suculenta sí, que nos engrandecía el ego y nos hacía creernos más de lo que de verdad éramos. Y al principio fue así, durante la primera era de Rapture, el paraíso que se nos había otorgado fue gloriosa, la ciudad estaba en auge, aquel extraño ideal de La Gran Cadena funcionaba, sólo con ver el enorme progreso de la ciudad con respecto a la superficie te lo creías y no te parecía tan mal pequeñas cosillas como dejar atrás toda tu vida, nunca volver a ver nunca más la luz del sol, ya que una de las normas era la completa prohibición del contacto con la superficie, o estar encerrado en una pecera"

"Pero…"

"Como te dije miel cubriendo una gran mierda. La ciudad no se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana, hubiese sido incluso poético; la propia Atlantis de Andrew Ryan, pero no fue así… aunque en cierta forma también fue poético, la cadena que tanto amaba se volvió contra él y sus eslabones en vez de llevar a la grandeza desembocaron en una Guerra Civil" – Hizo una pausa. – "Mark, para que entiendas todos los sucesos que convergieron en la caída de la ciudad, voy a necesitar que guardes dos nombres en tu cabeza, uno ya lo conoces, Andrew Ryan; y en la otra cara de la moneda tenemos a Frank Fontaine. Retenlos muy bien, porque nos acompañaran en todo el relato"

"Lo pillo" – Le dije.

"Fueron muchas cosas, como tu bien dijiste la ciudad estaba altamente dividida entre los ricos y pobres, habíamos llegado con la ilusión de conseguir grandes cosas, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a darnos cuenta de que el océano no era lo bastante grande para tantos tiburones y que el pez grande siempre se acaba comiendo al chico. Pero creo una cosa que de verdad impulso todo fue el hecho de no tener contacto alguno con la superficie. Ryan estaba tan asustado de que los parásitos de la superficie descubrieran su ciudad y echaran sus garras sobre su utopía que estableció la _única ley_ , aquello produjo cierta añoranza por la superficie, que ciertas personas supieron aprovechar"

"¿Frank Fontaine?"

"Exactamente, Fontaine era una sanguijuela bastante astuta y lista que supo aprovecharse las desgracias, usando la tapadera de su empresa de pescadería este comenzó una red de contrabando que lo hizo asquerosamente rico. Dinero que supo invertir muy sabiamente. Dime, en el tiempo que has estado aquí habrás podido observar un montón de carteles de diferentes empresas" – Asentí. – "Muy bien, ¿cuál crees que fue la empresa más despuntera de toda Rapture? O mejor dicho ¿Qué producto sobresalía con respecto a los demás?"

"El ADAM"

"Correcto, una científica germana, Tenenbaum descubrió una sustancia que era producía por unas babosas que poblaban las profundidades de la ciudad, sustancia a la que llamo ADAM y la cual permitía modificar genéticamente a un individuo. Fontaine con su buen ojo para los negocios financio este proyecto creando así la gran Fontaine Futuristics, la cual al cabo de un tiempo presentó su producto estrella, los plásmidos; productos capaces de alterar la genética de un individuo otorgándole _poderes_. Quien lo iba a decir, además de superhombres nos habíamos convertido en dioses" – Se mofo esta. – "Pronto se estableció una cultura enfermiza hacia esta sustancia, como una enfermedad el ADAM se había extendido por toda la ciudad, infectándola. Desde un simple partido de tenis hasta una operación a corazón abierto, ahí estaba el ADAM. Has visto lo que causa el ADAM ¿Verdad? Esos efectos secundarios" – Dijo aquello último entre comillas.

Yo asentí.

"Ryan fue un necio, estaba tan segado por la gran cadena, creía tanto en ella y en su habilidad para enderezar las cosas que no advirtió como ante sus narices la ciudad comenzó poco a poco a corromperse, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y vio el verdadero peligro que representaba Fontaine. Pero a pesar de su guerra contra este y el contrabando se le escapó otro frente que vino venir"

"¿Cuál?"

"Como te dije Fontaine era muy astuto, aprovecho las horas bajas de muchos ciudadanos para convertirse así en un salvador, creando albergues, dando una falsa seguridad social con el único objetivo de crear un ejército de splicers. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí hubo un nuevo hito en Rapture, la creación de las Little Sisters"

"Annabelle" – Dije cuando escuché aquello último. Grace me miró en silencio y pasado unos segundos asintió.

"Así que la hermanita de Jade sigue con vida después de todo este tiempo, es sorprendente"

"¿Qué es exactamente una Little Sister?"

"El culto al ADAM fue tal que la demanda sobrepaso lo imaginable, las babosas marinas eran incapaces de responder a dicha demanda, sin embargo, se descubrió que estas eran capaces de establecer algún tipo de simbiosis, si eran introducidas en el contenedor adecuado" – Cundo ella dijo aquello palidece, aquello tenía que ser una broma, cómo la gente podía hacer aquello. «en una ciudad donde la ética no existe todo es posible» me dijo mentalmente Eileen. – "Pero estas eran caprichosas, no aceptaban a cualquiera, solamente a niñas pequeñas y dado los altercados que había en la población había muchas niñas huérfanas que Fontaine consiguió recolectar en sus Orfanatos para Little Sister"

"¿Y qué paso después?"

"La guerra entre los dos magnates se agravó, Ryan estaba en minoría con respecto al ejército de splicers de Fontaine, pero aun así nunca se detuvo. No le importaba que oficiales normales fuesen despedazados ante criaturas inhumanas superiores a ellos, ya que toda la sangre tuvo sus frutos. Ryan consiguió arrinconar a Fontaine, y entonces lanzó su ofensiva final, una masacre entre ambas fuerzas que acabo con la muerte de este último. Recuerdo como la ciudad al día siguiente estaba toda empapelada por aquel suceso. Nuestros querido Andrew Ryan había logrado finalmente establecer el orden, acabar con el contrabando y eliminar a los seguidores de Fontaine. Sin embargo, aquella paz fue solo una ilusión"

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Si lograron acabar con el malo" – No dije yo sino Eileen que también escuchaba atenta.

"Pero si Fontaine murió, ¿Cómo las cosas acabaron en todo esto?" – Pregunté para así obtener las respuestas que ambos deseábamos.

"Ante todo pronóstico, Ryan hizo una cosa que fue en contra de todo lo que este había proclamado con anterioridad, fue infiel a su filosofía, rompió la cadena que tanto quería cuando se apropió de Fontaine Futuristics"

"¡Qué! Pero si eso iba en contra de todo lo que había creado por muy irracional que fuese"

"Pero el poder es poder, la mayor fuente de ADAM estaba ahí y el ADAM controlaba la ciudad. Argumento que era una medida necesaria, dado el aumento de los splicers era necesario establecer medidas, pero todos sabíamos que no era así. Esto causo un gran revuelo entre los ciudadanos, incluso el consejo de Rapture se desquebrajo. A todo esto, se le sumo la aparición de Atlas"

"¿Atlas? ¿Quién coño ese?" – Grace se rio. Pero que se le va a hacer, a medida que avanzaba la historia esta iba volviendo más y más sórdida.

"Alguien que apareció de la nada, en el momento justo y adecuado, cuando la brecha entre ricos y pobres empeoraba, y el descontento por las medidas que había tomado Ryan aumentaba; y la amenaza de una conflagración se hacía cada vez más presente, Atlas surgió. Un visionario, que luchaba por los derechos de nosotros, recuerdo ir a varios de sus meetings, el tío tenía labia y cierto encanto irlandés. Se metió en el bolsillo a gran parte de los ciudadanos, aquellos más desfavorecidos y desesperados. Rápidamente se había convertido en la voz del pueblo"

"Un momento…" – La interrumpí. – "¿Un visionario? ¿Alguien que surgió de la noche a la mañana, en el momento preciso? Que velaba por el bienestar de los más desfavorecidos y… que los reclutaba" – Algo en mi cabeza hizo «click». – "¡No puede ser!"

"Hahahaha… qué os dan a las nuevas generaciones hoy en día, apenas has tenido que leer entre líneas para descubrirlo. Sí querido, te has adelantado un poco, pero sí Atlas era Frank Fontaine"

Estaba flipando en colores, un tío que resultaba muerto en realidad no lo estaba.

"Te preguntarás cómo" – Asentí. – "La verdad era que fue una información que tardamos tiempo en conocer, pero un grupo de exploradores conseguía adentrarse en el Pabellón Médico y ahí dieron con las grabaciones del chiflado de Steinman. Aquel médico lunático le práctico a aquella sanguijuela un cambio de rostro"

"¿Eso es posible?" – En la actualidad sabía que era así, al menos en mi tiempo, pero en este espacio-tiempo en el que me hallaba no me lo creía.

"Con el ADAM todo es posible" – Se limitó a decir. – "¿Por dónde iba? Mi memoria ya no es lo que era"

"Por la aparición de Atlas"

"Ah sí, Fontaine, o en aquella época Atlas, comenzó a hacerse con más y más adeptos, aumentando considerablemente sus filas dado que la gente lo veía como una alternativa, creando así una célula revolucionaria a la que Ryan nuevamente no dio importancia. Tal fue así su ignorancia que no vio venir el golpe que se llevó por delante gran parte de las fichas de su tablero"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Todavía me acuerdo como si fuese ayer, la noche de mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho, víspera de año nuevo, Ryan televiso un brindis en el que proclamaba que una vez derrotados todos los enemigos de Rapture, que ponían en peligro a la Gran Cadena, el nuevo año entrante sería el mejor de todos. Caso error. A los pocos minutos un nuevo comunicado apareció, el restaurante Kashmir, lugar donde estaba reunida la élite de Rapture había sido atracado por Atlas y sus seguidores, un completo caos que sacudió a la ciudad. El pánico cundió durante días, la gente se mataba los unos a los otros intentando protegerse; fue tal el uso masivo de plásmidos que no sé cómo la ciudad no acabo saltando por los aires. Sin darnos cuenta la Guerra Civil había comenzado, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar"

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué puede venir después de todo aquello que fuese incluso peor?"

"Fue tal el consumo masivo de ADAM, que aquellos intactos que sobrevivimos a los primeros días nos vimos con una nueva amenaza, una horda de adictos mentalmente inestables que nos masacraron sin compasión alguna"

"Dios…"

"Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Ryan sobrevivió, y a pesar de que en un principio las fuerzas revolucionarias lo superaban, este no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente, para proteger la ciudad suministro a todos los ciudadanos armas de todo tipo, construyo y disperso sistemas de seguridad por toda la ciudad. Prohibió las congregaciones públicas, estableció un toque de queda, así como la ley marcial. Cualquier sospecha de ser partidario de Atlas te daba un billete directo a la plaza Apollo, que se había convertido en un puesto militar, para ser ejecutado públicamente. Para también hacer frente a las fuerzas de Atlas, surgió una carrera de armas genéticas"

"¿Qué quieres decir con carrera de armas genéticas?"

"Como te dije, la guerra trajo consigo un consumo drástico de los plásmidos, de nuevo el ADAM volvía a ser escaso, las Sister no podían hacer frente a la demanda, pero Ryan fue bastante ingenioso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Viste a Annabelle, ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de verla recolectando?" – Me preguntó, pero yo no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con aquello de recolectar, entonces esta me hizo una señal, como si estuviese bebiendo. Ahí fue cuando caí.

"Los ángeles" – Grace asintió.

"Rapture estaba plagada de cadáveres llenos de ADAM, por lo que para recupéralo Ryan esparció a las pequeñas por la ciudad en busca de cuerpos de splicers a los que extraer. Pero esto trajo consigo un nuevo problema, las niñas eran blancos fáciles no sólo del sequito de Atlas sino también de splicers, por lo que para remediar todo esto doto a las pequeñas de protectores"

"El buzo"

"Sí, lo viste, al papá de hojalata, esas cosas son asombrosas cierto"

"Más que asombrosos diría que aterradores, jamás había visto androides como esos antes"

"¿Quién ha dicho androides?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Aquello me había pillado con la guardia baja.

"Los Big Daddy, no son máquinas, no al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Sino personas" – Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, me quede estupefacto, dentro de aquel armatoste había un ser humano. Cómo era posible. – "Sujetos de prueba, muchas veces los enemigos de Ryan, que por medio de la recombinación genética eran unidos a aquel traje, perdiendo en el proceso todo su libre albedrío, o lo que es más importante; su humanidad. Almas que han sido encerradas en una jaula de acero y ahora su único objetivo es proteger a las pequeñas"

"Pero… eso es horrible, ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso?"

"Me temó que no tengo respuesta para eso, el ser humano, cuando todas las reglas que permiten construir y mantener una sociedad desaparecen, se vuelve una criatura bastante oscura. Incluso me atrevería a decir que más de lo que ya lleva en su naturaleza"

"Entiendo… ¿Cómo acabó finalmente la guerra?"

"La guerra se llevó todo por delante, los principales afectados fuimos nosotros, los ciudadanos que nunca caímos ante las recombinaciones, una vez que la ciudad quebró y se hundió; no nos quedó más remedio que sobrevivir. Pero los splicers no superaban en número, nos cazaron y despedazaron como si fuésemos animales. Ryan no hizo nada por detener esto, estaba tan obsesionado con proteger su ciudad que en última medida esparció un tipo de feromonas por Rapture que hacía susceptible a todo aquel que hubiese sido recombinado. Condicionó a todos los splicers, convirtiéndolos en sus soldados, Atlas perdió a todos sus seguidores y no tuvo más remedio que huir"

"¿Qué paso con ambos?"

"Si la edad me ha enseñado una cosa Mark, es que finalmente a todos nos acaba llegando nuestro merecido. Fontaine y Ryan pagaron por todo el mal que habían causado, la historia no la tengo muy clara, pero tengo entendido que fue alguien de la superficie; un joven como tú que se interpuso entre ambos. Alguien que los derrocó de una vez por todas y en su pasó por la ciudad hizo la obra más humana que alguna vez podría haber visto"

"¿Cuál?"

"Rescatar a las niñas, por medio de un plásmido que la misma Tenenbaum, la cual se había revelado contra Fontaine, le dio; esto consiguió traer de nuevo a las pequeñas de aquella pesadilla en la que habían sido sumergidas. Supongo que el peso de conciencia fue lo suficientemente grande como para querer ayudar a las niñas a las que ella misma había transformado en monstruos. Y una vez que este chico las rescató a todas la que pudo, se las llevó lejos de aquí"

"Por eso no hay niños en la ciudad ¿Verdad?"

"En realidad no fue sólo él, después de la caída de ambos gigantes una nueva fuerza surgió. La Familia de Rapture, cuya cabecilla era Sofia Lamb, una psiquiatra que Ryan trajo cuando se dio cuenta de que el estar aislados en el fondo del mar estaba volviendo loco a todo el mundo. La cual en los inicios de todo representó un problema para este, por lo que intentó hacerla desaparecer, pero para su desgracia ella perduro. La doctora Lamb tomo el vació de poder, instauro una nueva filosofía basada en que por medio de la perdida de nuestro libre albedrió nos convertiríamos en una nueva sociedad, aquella a la que Rapture estaba destinada a hospedar y quienes serían el verdadero futuro" – Me explicó. – "Para llevar a cabo sus planes instauro un nuevo programa de Little Sister, raptando a niñas de la superficie y poniéndolas a trabajar a su servicio. Ya que para lograr ese objetivo tenía que obtener todo el ADAM que fuese posible"

"No he podido evitar percatarme de que hablas de esa tal doctora Lamb de una forma diferente"

"No se te escapa nada muchacho, yo fui una de sus fieles seguidoras desde un principio, en su momento la familia controlaba el Drop, ella fue la que me dio el control. Pero no sólo eso, tan bien la vi como una amiga, así como, mi salvadora; por ello consagré mi vida a ayudarla a cumplir su objetivo…"

"Pero"

"También fui capaz de ver el humo en sus palabras, debo admitir que me costó, pero al final lo hice; todo gracias a la ayuda de cierta persona"

"¿Quién?"

"Delta"

"¿Delta?"

"Fue también otro joven que vino de la superficie, este se topó por accidente con la ciudad y acabó siendo convertido en un Big Daddy, de los primeros, de la serie alfa, aquellos que todavía eran capaces de mantener su libre albedrío. Razón por la que eran peligrosos, por lo que fueron rápidamente eliminados. Sin embargo, Delta perduro y con la ayuda adecuada este no sólo fue capaz de derrocar al culto, sino también rescatar a las niñas y abrirle los ojos a personas ilusas como yo"

"¡Gua! Suena impresionante"

"Lo fue. Esas son las razones por la que ya no quedan niños Mark, muchos murieron en la Guerra y los que quedaron, todas sisters, fueron rescatadas por ellos"

"¿Y qué hay de vosotros? Es decir, ya no queda nada más aquí, Ryan, Fontaine, Lamb; todos ellos han desaparecido, por fin sois libres; esta ciudad sólo os ha traído miserias por qué no regresáis a la superficie"

"Me temó mi querido niño que hace mucho que el mundo de la superficie nos dejó atrás, ya no queda nada para nosotros allí arriba, no somos más que simples ecos de un pasado que ya ni siquiera existe; nuestra llama lentamente ha comenzado a apagarse y con ella finalmente lo hará Rapture. Así nos aseguraremos de que esta pesadilla no vuelve a repetirse"

"Pero no es justo, después de todo esto, todo lo que habéis pasado y decidís quedaros aquí. Sacrificaros"

"Nos guste o no este sitio se ha convertido en nuestro hogar, nos hemos hecho a él y él a nosotros, sin embargo, la superficie ya no lo es, todo aquello que conocíamos y amábamos ha dejado de existir; preferimos aferrarnos al recuerdo de lo que fue"

"¡Pero…!"

"Mark déjalo" – Me dijo Eileen mientras tomaba una de mis manos. – "Estas personas ha tomado una decisión y por muy injusta que nos parezca debemos respetarla"

Agache mi cabeza mientras me mordía el labio inferior, sabía que Eileen tenía razón, pero es que aun así no podía, me enfurecía, todos ellos habían sido engañados, estafados, se les había prometido la riquezas y gloria; pero lo único que habían recibido era humo. Se vieron envueltas, sin quererlo ni pedirlo en el juego de dos imbéciles que competían por ver quien la tenía más grande y no tuvieron más remedio que joderse y tragar con todo lo que ellos ocasionaron. Sólo para que una vez que los dioses que gobernaban la ciudad por fin desaparecieran estos rechazaran la oportunidad de poder ser libres y vivir. Por el simple hecho de que ya no les quedaba nada más por lo que hacerlo, porque su esperanza les había sido arrebatada y lo único que les quedaba era el recuerdo de algo mejor.

Respiré profundamente, apreté mis manos en un intento de controlar la rabia que se apoderaba de mí. Simplemente era injusto.

Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que ser así.

"Tampoco te preocupes por nosotros Mark, después de todo tan mal no nos ha ido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sí, es cierto que la ciudad sigue siendo peligrosa, pero nosotros hemos sido capaces de establecer una pequeña comunidad dentro de toda esta selva, un sitio que por fin podemos considerar seguro"

"Pero me he fijado que muchas de estas personas presentan las secuelas del consumo de plásmidos, ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?"

"No fue fácil, pero conseguimos hacernos con el plásmido que Tenenbaum ideo para las niñas, teníamos la idea de que si las pequeñas podían ser _despertadas_ por qué el resto no. Tenemos algunos científicos que consiguieron reestructurar el plásmido, que su efecto fuese igual en adultos; fue una tarea ardua, la mente corrompida por el ADAM eran palabras mayores. Pero aun así lo logramos. Las secuelas físicas nunca desaparecerían, pero conseguimos hacer que sus mentes retornaran y poco a poco traerlos de vuelta. Piensas que nos hemos rendido al abandonar la posibilidad de regresar a la superficie, pero no es así. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos agradecido el tener una segunda oportunidad"

Puede que Grace tuviese razón, de que la libertad no tenía por qué residir en el poder escapar de la ciudad, sino en el hecho de ser libre de las cadenas que cada uno tenía, de poder tener una segunda oportunidad después de todo. Sentí una presión en mi pecho.

¿Sería yo también capaz de liberarme de mis propias cadenas algún día?

"Una última pregunta Grace"

"Dime"

"Dijiste que hace mucho que los niños dejaron de existir en Rapture, pero ¿Cómo es posible que todavía siga existiendo una Little Sister?"

Esta guardo silencio por un momento – "Me temó que esa es una pregunta que ni yo misma sé responderte, el proyecto Little Sister no ha podido ser reactivado, ya no quedan niños y los viajes a la superficie son inviables, la maquinaria que los permitía cayó con el resto de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico una nueva Little Sister ha surgido"

"Pero es la hermana de Jade, ¿No? Sé que no la conozco mucho, pero no creo que ella sea la clase de persona que permitiría que secuestraran a su hermana"

"Y no lo es, pero todo lo referente a ella o a su hermana es un misterio, nadie sabe nada de estas. Por lo que, si quieres hallar respuestas, me temo que la única que puede dártelas es Jade"

Yo asentí – "Muchas gracias por todo Grace, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a reunirme con mi compañera"

"El placer ha sido mío Mark"

Después de aquello me levanté y seguido de Eileen me dirigí a la puerta – "Mark" – Llamó esta mi atención antes de que saliera. – "Hoy en día escasean las personas como tú, con un gran corazón"


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Grace, caminé hasta apoyarme en la para nada segura barandilla de la última planta, me recosté sobre esta, con la mirada fija en el fondo y mi mente repasando todo lo dicho por esta.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – Eileen se posiciono al lado mío, pero rápidamente se echó para atrás.

"Manda huevos que la fantasma sea la que tenga miedo de precipitarse al vacío, te recuerdo que no hace mucho te lancé de una cuarta planta" – Aquello me había arrancado una sonrisa. Me incorporé un poco para colocarme de espaldas al vacío y así poderla tener de frente.

"Fantasma o no, si se puede evitar se evita" – Se limitó a responderme. Siempre con una sonrisa que acabó contagiándose.

"Lo voy sobrellevando" – Le respondí. Al ver que iba a decir algo me adelanté. – "Sé lo que me dijiste, lo que Grace dijo, pero aun así me cuesta un montón"

"A veces el camino correcto es el más complicado de seguir"

"¿Eso también lo has sacado de la biblia para elegidos? Estoy empezando a preocuparme de la decisión que tomé"

"Capullo… pero a lo que voy, te entiendo, es una putada"

"¿Putada? Eso es quedarse cortó Eileen, estas personas recibieron una carta de Hogwarts, pero en vez ser aceptados en una privilegiada y, por qué no, clasista y elitista escuela de magia y hechicería. Acabaron siendo enviados a lo más profundo de un helado océano del que se les privó de cualquier derecho humano, se vieron obligados a sobrevivir de la manera que fuese, a luchar las guerras de otros; y asumir que sus vidas siempre estarían en constante peligro. ¡Anda! Pero si eso último parece que tienen en común" – Dije sarcástico.

"Creo que nos hemos vuelto a ir por la tangente. Pero sé lo que quieres decir, es injusto que después de tantas penurias una vez que se te presenta una verdadera oportunidad, estés en tal estado de indefensión que tengas miedos de tomarla. Pero ya escuchaste a esa señora Mark, su verdadera oportunidad no está en escapar de esta cárcel, sino de las prisiones en las que las mentes de todos ellos se convirtieron"

"Eso lo entiendo, no me puedo comparar, pero digamos que sé lo que se siente cuando tu mente cae en las tinieblas, que esta te abandona y se convierte en tu peor enemigo. Admiro que todo ellos sean lo suficientemente valientes como para querer tomar ese cambio, porque sé lo jodidamente difícil que es" – Le comenté. – "Pero Eileen, cuando llegamos aquí dijiste que la desesperación y la resignación en este sitio inundaba este lugar"

"No exactamente con esas palabras, más bien dolor y desesperación, pero se pueden sumar perfectamente a lo tuyo"

"Al principio pensé que estabas exagerando" – Dije y me giré para apoyarme, otra vez, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla, de nuevo volvía a ver a la comunidad del Abismo de los Pobres. – "Pero con todo esto que hemos vivido, me he dado cuenta de que no es así, también dijiste que la oscuridad estaba tan presente que era palpable"

"Así es" – Me dijo ella mientras se acomodaba a mí lado para observar lo mismo que yo. – "Puede que todavía no nos hayamos topado con sincorazones, lo cual es raro dado que he estado en sitios más inundado por la oscuridad y estos estar por todas partes; sin embargo, todavía no hemos visto a ninguno"

"Eso no suena bien"

"No, no lo es. La oscuridad está presente, por lo que…"

"¿Hay algo peor?"

"Puede ser"

"A parte de una ciudad llena de psicópatas hay todavía algo peor. De puta madre. ¿Cómo crees qué hallaremos la luz de este mundo?"

"No será fácil"

"¿Alguno de los que está aquí crees que puede ser?"

Ella negó. – "No lo sabremos hasta que la espada nos lo revele. Pero confía en mí, cuando la oscuridad es tan profunda la luz tiende a brillar con mayor intensidad"

"¿Y tú crees qué seré capaz de dar con ella?" – Le dije por una vez serio con respecto a todo esto de los elegidos y sobre todo preocupado. – "A cada paso que doy sólo veo que la situación me va superando más y más por momentos y…"

"Confió en ti Mark. Siempre lo he hecho y nunca lo dejaré de hacer. Sé que todo esto puede dar miedo y que es fácil verse superado, pero no tires la toalla, Selah no podía haber elegido a mejor portador para llevar a cabo su misión. La espada lo sabe y yo lo sé; incluso Sara creo que lo llego a saber, sólo falta que tú lo sepas, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Hasta que eso ocurra yo estaré aquí para levantarte y seguiré haciéndolo, aunque tú ya lo sepas"

Después de eso ambos guardamos silencio, nos quedamos viéndonos por un momento.

"Vaya y yo pensaba que me iba a librar de ti"

"¡¿Cómo!?"

"Eso, yo pensaba que una vez que hiciese lo que la espada me había encomendado, tú habrías por fin cumplido tu cometido y podrías pasar al más allá… ya sabes todo eso de ver la luz. ¿Has visto Ghost? Casi podríamos tener uno, lo único que no se me da muy bien la alfarería"

"Mark Ferguson, maldito imbécil, yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú pensando en pajaritos preñados"

Comencé a partirme la caja cuando mi pequeño duendecillo comenzó a despotricar.

"¿Ya has acabado?" – Le pregunté pasado un rato. Esta no me contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta indignada para mirar hacia abajo. Yo la imité con una sonrisa socarrona. – "Gracias" – Dije pasado otro rato.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como esta sonreía.

Con nuestras miradas fijas en el fondo comenzamos a observar a los diferentes habitantes del lugar.

"Convendría obtener algo más de información, conocer a qué no estamos enfrentando antes de dar cualquier paso"

"La gente de aquí tiene pinta de ser bastante recelosa con los desconocidos, no creo que entablen conversación, así como así conmigo y mucho menos me den información sobre las últimas noticias en Rapture"

"A menos que…"

"¡No voy a dar mamadas a cambio de información!" – Le dije rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo!? Pero ¡¿Quién ha dicho de mamadas?!" – Aquello la pilló con la guardia baja.

"¡Sé que dentro de esa pequeña mente enfermiza se estaba maquinando! Te veo muy capaz de ello, pero déjame decirte una cosa, estos labios no se van a acercar a ninguna polla mutante"

"Mark Ferguson ¡Imbécil! Eso no era lo que iba a decir"

"Ah ¿No?"

"No" – Sentenció firmemente.

"¿Entonces?"

"Mira" – Dijo mientras me señalaba exasperada hacia abajo. Mis ojos viajaron a donde ella me indicó y entonces pude ver a Jade hablando tranquilamente con un hombre.

"¿Jade? Estás segura, no digo que no tenga curiosidad de conocer su historia después de lo nos dijo Grace; pero no parece el tipo de persona que cuente cosas, así como así"

"No, no lo es, pero prometiste que ibas a rescatar a su hermana. Por lo que tenemos una mínima oportunidad"

"Tienes razón"

"Reinona melodramática" – Comentó por lo bajo. Tuve un tic en el ojo. – "Pero habrá que andarse con cuidado, cualquier paso en falso sería garrafal"

"Díselo a mi cerebro" – Dije mientras me masajeaba la herida que dolía infiernos, seguro que me iba a salir un chichón.

"Lo mejor será ganarnos su confianza poco a poco"

"Sabes que no soy idiota ¿Verdad?"

"Permíteme no responder a esa pregunta por favor"

"Que te peten" – Dije como niño chico.

Entonces la mencionada elevó la cabeza y su fría mirada se posó sobre nosotros, al instante sentí un escalofrío, tímidamente le saludé.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No hagas eso! Parece como si hubieses hecho algo que no quieres que se enteré"

"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Seguro que ya sabe que estoy tramando algo, fíjate en ella, esa mirada"

"Es la mirada que le da a todo el mundo"

"Ya te digo yo que no"

"Actúa con normalidad anda" – Me dijo mientras me sacudía.

Entonces vi como Jade me hacía una seña, un simple movimiento de cuello, para decirme que bajara ahora mismo de ahí. Yo rápidamente asentí y me despegué de la barandilla.

"Mark no puedes dejar que ella te intimide, así como así, eres un elegido y tienes que hacer ver tu posición como tal"

"Dilo por ti, tú no puedes morir" – Mascullé.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada" – Respondí. – "Eileen, por cierto" – Rápidamente giré.

"¿Qué?"

Sin que se lo viera venir la tomé de la cintura y con un elegante movimiento la precipité por el vació.

"Nos vemos abajo" – Dije tranquilamente mientras la veía caer.

Qué se le va a hacer, no hay que perder las costumbres.

{…}

Salí del ascensor para encontrarme rápidamente con mi fantasma personal, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Jade se acercó.

"¿Qué estabas tramando ahí arriba niño bonito?"

Me tensé nada más oír aquello «te lo dije» pensé. – "¿Yo? Nada" – Dije con cierto nerviosismo, esta levantó una ceja, mi respuesta no le había convencido. – "Habla..."

"Sí ya sé que hablas solo, no hace falta que me repitas el royo… da igual, andando" – Me ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Me pasé la mano por la frente a la vez que suspiraba, porque poco, pero entonces caí ¿Andando? ¿A dónde? – "¿Como qué andando?" – Pregunté mientras rápidamente me posicionaba a su lado.

Esta no respondió, simplemente hizo otra señal con el cuello para indicarme que mirase hacia delante, al hacerlo vi como los hombres de Grace dejaban un carromato lleno de cosas que se hallaban envueltas en un sucio trapo blanco y amarradas torpemente con cables.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi recompensa"

"¿Recompensa?" – Dije extrañado una vez que teníamos el vehículo enfrente de nosotros, instintivamente fui a levantar la tela, pero esta me golpeo la mano. – "¡Auch!"

"Se mira, pero no se toca" – Ordenó mientras levantaba levemente la sábana para inspeccionar.

"Todo lo que pediste está aquí" – Dijo uno de los hombres antes de marcharse.

Una vez que está terminó de comprobar se giró y yo rápidamente adopté una pose casual, apenas había visto algo, partes de cosas metálicas.

"Tan listo que eres para contar una mentira tan elaborada y después tienes tan pocas miras para ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor"

"Sabes, ser más simpática no te sentaría mal de vez en cuando"

Esta me dio una mirada que me heló la sangre. Era increíble como con tan poco se podía hacer tanto.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en el fondo del mar ¿Qué es lo que escasea en el fondo del mar? Oxígeno" – Se adelantó. – "Arcadia es la principal promotora de O2 de la ciudad, quien controla Arcadia controla la ciudad"

"Pero si los otros sectores de la ciudad se ven desprovisto de oxígeno los splicers buscaran el lugar que se lo está llevando todo"

"Tranquilo, no soy tan estúpida, en la sala de control reestructure todo el sistema de ventilación, gran parte es enviada al drops, mientras que la restante se envía al resto de zonas de la ciudad. Seguirán recibiendo, pero en menor cantidad"

"Como un efecto placebo"

"Algo así. En realidad, me hubiese encantado asfixiar a todos los hijos de la gran puta que quedan ahí fuera, pero eso sólo hubiese puesto en peligro este sitio, serán fuertes, pero no como para aguantar lo que hay ahí al otro lado"

Aquello era una pista, por sus palabras se daba a entender que los splicers eran el menor de los problemas, pero qué representaría una mayor amenaza que ellos, ¿Sincorazón tal vez? Era una posible opción.

"A ¿qué te refie…?"

"No hay tiempo para cháchara, venga pelirrojo a empujar"

"¿Cómo que empujar?". – Esta me señalo el carromato. – "Sera una broma ¿Verdad?" – Ella negó. – "¡Si piensas que voy a…!"

"Shhh" – Dijo mientras me ponía uno de sus dedos sobre la boca, el tacto de la sucia tela del guante me dio asco. – "Te salvé la vida, me lo debes"

Entonces se dio la vuelta y echo andar, yo suspiré, no tenía más remedio. Sin más, me posicioné detrás del carromato y empujé «Me cago en todo» pensé, apenas había conseguido mover la mierda aquella y no es precisamente que estuviese haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo. Es más, en cualquier momento todos mis músculos se iban a reventar de la tensión que estaba haciendo.

"Más rápido"

"¿Quieres que vaya rápido? Por qué no te pones aquí atrás a empujar también su señoría"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Más rápido, estoy en ello" – Respondí rápidamente mientras hacía un esfuerzo de mil demonios.

"Eso me pareció oír"

Salimos del Sinclair Deluxe y recorrimos aquella parte del drops en dirección a la estación.

"¿Qué tal la lección de historia?" – Me preguntó una vez pasamos el control de seguridad.

"Ha sido interesante, Grace me hizo un resumen bastante completo de lo que pasó aquí abajo, la verdad que de todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza jamás me imagine que la razón por la que la ciudad cayera fuese, bueno, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes"

"Sí, la verdad que todo lo que ocurrió fue bastante particular, pero que se podría esperar uno; una ciudad como Rapture merecía una historia digna de su esplendor"

"La gente se empeña en crear utopías, pero nunca son capaces de conseguirlas"

"La naturaleza del ser humano no encaja en una utopía Mark, desconozco como serán las cosas en la superficie o incluso el futuro, pero esta ciudad es el ejemplo más claro de ello"

"Allá arriba no ha surgido ninguna que no haya acabado en masacre"

"No estamos preparados para lograr un ideal como ese"

A travesamos la esclusa que daba a la estación, una vez en esta ya sólo quedaba subir el amplio tramo de escaleras que llevaban al andén, los huevos se me subieron nada más verlas. Pero ante todo pronóstico Jade se acercó a la parte delantera y la tomó, ayudándome así a subir lo que fuera que fuese que había aquí dentro.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios llevas aquí?"

"Piezas"

"¿Piezas? ¿De qué?"

"Tienes un sentido de la curiosidad que resulta irritante" – Dijo mientras nos costaba horrores subir aquello.

"Me lo dices o me lo cuentas" – Intervino Eileen.

"Que se le va a hacer, dentro de mí hay una señora mayor de pueblo maruja, una de las tantas personalidades que habitan mi interior"

"Qué raro eres chaval. Bueno esas piezas son mi billete de ida de la ciudad"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La ciudad sigue en pie porque sus sistemas básicos de mantenimiento provienen de la energía geotérmica de chimeneas volcánicas cercanas a esta, sin embargo, más allá de esto el resto de los sistemas han caído; como el de batisferas"

"¿Batisferas?"

"Pequeños submarinos que permitían el transporte de los habitantes, surgieron como competencia del Expreso Atlántico, más veloces, sin necesidad de railes al funcionar por señales de radio. Supongo que te imaginaras como acabó la historia. Ryan las tenía bajo su control dado que eran un medio ideal para la fuga, cualquiera que intentase huir era rápidamente detectado por los sistemas de seguridad y…"

"Me imagino lo que pasaba"

"Muchos murieron arriesgándose" – Aquello tuvo que ser terrible, una muerte segura, pero entendía y respetaba a aquellos que lo hicieron, la guerra era un incendio y las batisferas la ventana del piso más alto del rascacielos en el que se hallaban, era mejor saltar y probar suerte que arder. – "Tras la caída de Ryan la cosa no mejoro, la ciudad se deterioró a tal punto que todo aquello más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para subsistir fue desconectado y echado a perder"

"Sin embargo tú has hallado la forma de hacer funcionar una"

"Me ha tomado mi tiempo, pero encontré una cerca de aquí, deteriorada, pero aún en pie y con los materiales adecuados puedo hacerla funcionar. Con las defensas de la ciudad caídas la vía de escape es más clara que nunca. Sólo me falta hallar a mí hermana y…"

"Despertarla" – Dije, a lo que ella asintió, para así guardar silencio. Después de eso, pude ver a Eileen a varios metros de nosotros haciendo señas para que aprovechase la oportunidad. – "Por cierto" – Dije para llamar su atención. – "En la historia que Grace me contó, había ciertas cosas que no me terminaba de quedar claras"

"¿Como qué?"

"El hecho de que sí ya no quedan niños en Rapture y no hay forma de acceder a la superficie, ¿Cómo es posible que haya aparecido una niña pequeña de la que no se tiene constancia alguna?"

El carromato cayó fuertemente generando un estruendo metálico, me quedé paralizado, pude ver a Eileen cubrirse la cara mientras negaba ¿Muy directo quizás? Me atreví a llevar mis ojos a quien había dirigido mí pregunta, esperándome la peor y más mortal de las miradas. Sin embargo, no fue así. Era como si a Jade le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua helada encima, su mente estaba ida.

"Jade" – Me atreví a llamar su atención. Pero no tuve respuesta.

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a tonarse más y más frío. Qué estaba pasando.

"Mark" – Eileen llamó mi atención.

"¿Tú también lo sientes?" – Le pregunté y ella asintió. No era solo yo entonces.

La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, me abracé ya que empecé a tiritar, podía ver el vapor de mis exhalaciones. Las tuberías comenzaron a temblar, señal de que el agua en su interior se estaba congelando y amenazaba con reventarlas. Entonces volví a mirar a Jade, esta lucia mucho más pálida de lo normal, seguía con la mirada perdida.

"Jade" – Volvía a llamarla, esta vez más fuerte. El metal crujía más y más.

Eileen se colocó a mi lado, ambos angustiados mirábamos para todos lados, el metal chirriaba y temblaba, de pronto varios remaches salieron disparados por todas partes y ambos nos cubrimos detrás del carromato. Desde mi posición veía a mi compañera, esta ni se inmutaba ante los proyectiles que iban y venían. Estaba sumida en un profundo trance.

"¡Jade!" – Grité más fuerte.

Entonces pestañeó, había regresado de su ensueño y tan pronto como volvió a ser consciente lo que fuese que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor se detuvo, su mirada fue de aquí para allá, intentando averiguar dónde se hallaba. Hasta que se posó en mí. Tragué saliva al instante, jamás había recibido una mirada tan gélida como aquella, capaz de congelar hasta mí alma.

Era una clara advertencia de que había pisado un terreno pantanoso. De que, si me atrevía a seguir por ese camino, la cosa no iba a acabar bien.

Jade rodeó el vehículo y comenzó a descender hasta detenerse a mí lado – "Termina de cargarlo en el vagón, nos vemos en el drops. Se ha hecho muy tarde para seguir, pronto las luces disminuirán, pasaremos la noche ahí" – Se limitó a decirme secamente antes de continuar su rumbo y abandonar la estancia.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

"Dime. Que. Has. Visto. Eso" – Me dijo Eileen enfatizando cada una de las palabras. Yo asentí. – "Ella ha sido la que ha provocado todo eso"

"Lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos, entró en ese trance chungo y por poco no acabo hecho un queso" – Respondí mientras me ponía manos a la obra con el bendito carromato.

"Mark, esa chica es más de lo que parece" – Dijo preocupada. – "Tenemos que andarnos con ojo"

"¿Crees qué nos hará daño? Es decir, ha tenido más de una oportunidad y razón para hacerlo, sé que la cagué con la pregunta. Pero más bien creo que eso no fue aposta, tú y yo vimos cómo estaba, algo tenía que estar pasando por su mente y no tenía que ser nada agradable"

"No podemos afirmarlo ni desmentirlo, si tiende a perder el control entonces nada nos asegura que no acabemos recibiendo de rebote"

"Lo sé, pero… no sé, no creo que Jade sea peligrosa"

"Esperemos que sea así"

"Por cierto" – Le dije una vez que conseguí llegar al andén. – "¿De dónde crees que habrá sacado esos poderes? No tiene pinta de ser una splicer, no presenta ningún tipo de deformación y mentalmente esta cuerda, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Crees que pueda ser alguien enviado de otro mundo o algo así por el estilo? Es decir, si yo pude por qué alguien más no ¿Alguna clase de portadora quizás?"

"No lo creo, los portadores necesitan de sus llaves para emplear la magia, no tienen esa capacidad para generarla, así como así, además si lo fuese lo hubiese sabido, y como tú dices; no tiene indicios de ser una splicer"

"Grace dijo que todo lo referido a ella era un misterio"

"En ese caso lo mejor será andar bajo perfil, recabar información poco a poco, con los ojos bien abiertos y evitando en la medida de lo posible ser tan directos" – Toma zasca.

"Perdón, la sutileza no es mí fuerte"

"¿Enserio? No me digas"

"Sólo hay lugar para un sarcástico en este dúo" – Le advertí a lo que esta me respondió con una sonrisa contagiosa.

De pronto las luces comenzaron a atenuarse.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – Se quejó Eileen.

"Curioso, un sistema para recrear artificialmente los ciclos del día y noche"

"¿Eso es a lo que se refería con caer la noche?"

"Estamos a tanta profundidad que es fácil desorientarte, sin saber cuándo empieza un día o cuando acaba parece como si vivieses en continuo, al menos fueron creativos para intentar solucionar lo de los ritmos circadianos. Aun así, eso no evitó que las personas se desquiciaran por otras razones"

"Lo mejor será volver al drops cuanto antes, Jade dijo que la noche no es segura"

Yo asentí, por lo que una vez que había guardado la mercancía en el vagón, ambos nos pusimos en marcha, de regreso al Abismo de los Pobres.

{…}

En la soledad de una oscura habitación una incandescente luz se encendió, sus molestos rayos daban a un punto concreto del lugar, una desamparada alma despertó al instante, confuso, este se agito para percatarse de que cadenas se enrollaban alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos; desprovisto de ropa, este descansaba sobre una lisa superficie de frío metal.

Se agitó angustiado, los recuerdos eran difusos, no sabía qué había pasado o dónde se hallaba, ni mucho menos que había pasado con su grupo, el sonido de los grilletes reverberaba en sus intentos desesperados por liberarse.

De pronto se escuchó el chirrido de una pesada y oxidada puerta, que se abría lentamente, unos pasos se oyeron por un instante y de nuevo el molesto sonido de las bisagras resonó a medida que la puerta se cerraba.

El silencio volvía a reinar.

Desde su posición este era incapaz de ver qué pasaba a su alrededor. Su visión daba a la molesta luz amarilla. Pasos comenzaron a sonar por el lugar, iban de aquí para allá, así como otros sonidos, tarros de cristal o cacharros metálicos; que resonaban en determinadas ocasione. Su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, su corazón a acelerarse y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, angustiado; sin embargo, nunca daba con quien fuese que estuviese allí.

Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse a este, el característico sonido de los tacones se acentuaba más en su cabeza a medida que las distancias se iban estrechando.

La fría caricia del látex rozó su muslo izquierdo, poniendo su piel de gallina y ocasionando que se retorciera, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible.

"¡Quién eres! ¡Aléjate de mí!" – Ordenó asustado.

Una suave carcajada sonó cerca de este, haciendo que su sangre se helara.

El foco de luz fue retirado unos centímetros, entonces ante él apareció una figura en especial.

"T-Tú" – Dijo asustado al ver de quién se trataba.

"Pero mira qué tenemos aquí" – Dijo esta, observando con admiración. – "Mármol puro" – Sus dedos se fueron deslizando lentamente sobre este. – "En el que poder esculpir"

"¡No me toques!"

"Shhh" – Posicionó su dedo delicadamente sobre los labios de este. – "No tienes por qué temer querido, permíteme despojarte de estas ataduras" – Acarició con devoción su rostro. – "Déjame que extienda tus alas y que tu verdadera naturaleza sea libre"

Este temblaba asustado, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, ver aquellas profundas cuencas donde la locura anidaba le aterraba. Sabía que su fin estaba próximo.

"No tengas miedo al cambio pequeño" – Ella caminó hasta colocarse detrás de su cabeza, posicionando sus manos a ambos lados de esta. – "Un nuevo futuro te aguarda y para ello debes creer, ser fuerte, porque sólo aquellos dignos podrán alcanzar el nuevo orden. Por ello permíteme tesoro, a esta simple mensajera, ayudarte a conseguirlo"

Finalmente, ella depositó un casto beso en su frente.

Un agudo sonido metálico se escuchó, la luz del foco comenzaba tornarse más y más difusa, largas agujas metálicas brotaron de la mesa, atravesando en segundos la carne, la sangre comenzó a brotar de las diversas perforaciones, empapando la superficie; desbordándose. La pobre alma se asfixiaba a medida que su cuerpo colapsaba, hasta que finalmente la vida lo había abandonado.

Finalmente había sido liberado de sus cadenas.

La mujer se alejó del aún caliente cuerpo. Limpiando las gotas que había salpicado su rostro. Para caminar a un lado de la mesa y pulsar un botón, poco a poco las agujas comenzaron a retroceder y una vez que desaparecieron, silbó. La puerta se abrió en el acto, cuatro mujeres entraron, vestidas de viejas y sucias túnicas de tonos blancas y grises, con un arcano símbolo pitando a sus espaldas; con velos que dejaban a la vista sus rostros envueltos en hediondas vendas que no cubrían sus amarillentos y hundidos ojos, así como sus bocas completamente cocidas.

"Hermanas" – Dijo esta.

Rápidamente desataron el cuerpo y lo movieron a una camilla donde lo dejaron reposar unos instantes antes de meterlo en un saco de gruesa tela marrón con válvulas metálicas. Una vez preparado el recipiente estas tomaron la camilla y con rapidez abandonaron la sala seguidas de ella. Atravesaron un largo y destartalado pasillo, con varias puertas y luces tintineantes hasta que llegaron al otro extremo donde pararon ante una gran puerta metálica decorada con escrituras arcanas de color blanco que no seguían ningún orden. Ella se colocó a un lado de la puerta y tecleó un código, cuando la gran compuerta se abrió, las hermanas prosiguieron su camino. En la nueva y gran sala, iluminada tenuemente, estas depositaron el cuerpo en uno de los tantos altares que había.

"Subidlo" – Dijo tranquilamente mientras iba al centro de la habitación.

Las marionetas acataron sin contemplación alguna la orden, tomaron los ganchos que colgaban del techo y los colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para acto seguido tirar de las cadenas que había a los lados del altar y elevarlo. Una vez suspendido estos tomaron los diversos tubos que pendían del techo y los conectaron a las válvulas.

Realizada su tarea, estas se hicieron a un lado, aguardando en sepulcral silencio su siguiente cometido.

Una vez preparado todo, ella comenzó a teclear en el panel de control, cuatro grandes contenedores de cristal que se encontraban en el centro del lugar se iluminaron, dos de un intenso rojo y otros dos de una oscura sustancia negra. El sonido de diversas maquinas retumbo por todo el lugar para al poco el contenido de los contenedores comenzar a ser drenado por la red de tubos que se hallaban el techo hasta alcanzar el nuevo habitáculo que había sido preparado. El saco se vio llenado rápidamente de ambas sustancias y esta paró una vez se había alcanzado el límite.

Sin más se alejó del panel y caminó por uno de los tantos pasillos que atravesaban la sala llena de decenas de aquellos sacos.

Sacó una radio que llevaba y pulsó un botón – "Pete tengo un nuevo encargo para ti"

Pasó un tiempo hasta que recibió respuesta del otro lado de la línea – "Pero si la reina de los trastornados vuelve a llamar a mi puerta, ¿Qué necesitas esta vez encanto?"

"Lo mismo de siempre"

"Eres insaciable, ¿Verdad? Apenas hoy te he traído nuevo material y tú ya andas pidiendo más"

"No te pediría más sino te dedicaras a aplastar todo lo que ves a tu paso, me prometiste doce y sólo he recibido uno"

"Gajes del oficio encanto, esas ratas del abismo saben defenderse, pero no son lo suficiente para mí"

"Me importa poco tu exceso de testosterona, quiero esta vez veinte"

"¿Veinte? Eso te va a salir bastante caro, ¿Lo sabes?"

"No. Es más, no costara nada"

"Encanto te recuerdo que los negocios no funcionan así, tú me pides algo y yo decido lo que cost…"

"En los negocios también se supone que se pide una determinada cantidad de algo y recibes lo acordado" – Dijo esta tranquilamente.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"No, no lo es, te recuerdo nuestra alianza Pete, tú me suministras lo que te pido y yo a cambio dejo en paz la plaza Apollo"

Hubo un silencio durante un rato. – "De acuerdo, veinte pues"

"Bien, pero esta vez me asegurare de que cumples lo que te pido. Iré a supervisar la recolecta"

"¿Acaso piensas abandonar tu palacio del dolor? Sabes que se será peligroso"

"Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí"

"De acuerdo encanto, ¿Has pensando algún sitio para ir de caza?"

"Sí, pero hablaremos más detalladamente cuando nos veamos" – Y colgó.

Entonces esta miró a sus subordinados. – "Quiero que preparéis a dos de la sección « _A_ » y uno de la « _B_ » sus metamorfosis ya están culminadas" – Ordenó antes de marcharse.

Las hermanas asintieron y velozmente fueron a llevar a cabo su cometido. Esta se quedó mirando en silencio el nuevo añadido, entonces lo pudo ver agitándose por unos segundos.

Rapture iba a ser digna de presenciar su creación.

(****)

Estábamos en una de las tantas habitaciones del Sinclair Deluxe. No había visto a Jade desde el pequeño incidente, cuando volvimos de la estación uno de los guardias nos comunicó que Grace había dispuesto una habitación para nosotros, pensé que al llegar la vería, pero no fue así. Así que ahora me hallaba yo solo, bueno y Eileen que curioseaba de aquí para allá, en el centro del lugar de brazos cruzados observando nuestra _suite._

"Suelo de parqué todo reventado, con tablas que se doblan sobre sí mismas, escombros del techo por todas partes, la araña del techo oxidada que cuelga de dos cables, con dos bombillas que apenas iluminan, el papel floral de las paredes completamente desgarrado, paredes recubiertas de moho; con vistas a primera línea del fondo marino sino fuera por lo que parece ser una planta depuradora estuviese en medio. Pequeñas cascadas a causa de las goteras, olor a pescado podrido. Dos camas… bueno una a medias y la otra es un colchón tirado en el suelo, ambos desnudos e impregnados de manchas de las cuales mejor no saber la procedencia. Sí, parece el lugar ideal donde pasar unas vacaciones"

"Deja de quejarte anda, Grace ha sido bastante amable al disponer de una habitación para nosotros solos"

"Y no me quejo, simplemente describo lo que es el concepto de tocar fondo" – Las luces parpadearon y polvo cayó del techo, había gente en el piso de arriba liando una buena. – "Suerte que sólo estaremos aquí una noche y ya mañana podremos continuar con esta maldita pesadilla submarina. Espero que quien sea la luz de este mundo aparezca pronto"

"No te preocupes, así será"

"Bueno si me disculpas voy a ir a la _toilette,_ que desde que nos fuimos de Barcelona no he ido y han sido muchas emociones por hoy" – Caminé tranquilamente por la habitación y una vez delante del baño cometí el error de abrir la puerta.

Al instante perdí el sentido del olfato, mi sosegada expresión se vino abajo, mis ojos viajaron por el lugar, paredes de mugriento color amarillo, una bañera partida a la mitad, un lavamanos que desbordaba un líquido marrón. Algún tipo de especie submarina que anidaba en el suelo y las paredes. Y lo mejor de todo. El que sin lugar a dudas era el HIGHLIGHT. El retrete. De lo que en su momento fue un bonito color azul cielo, ahora parecía como si se hubiesen cagado en él. Espero que fuera de forma figurada. Capaz de roña y lo que supongo parte de esa especie submarina, se incrustaban en este.

"Jo-der" – Me limité a decir.

"¿Qué ocurre Mark?" – Me hice a un lado para que esta apreciara la novena maravilla del mundo, sí, porque la octava no era la ciudad sino el baño y la novena aquel retrete. Esta se quedó patidifusa. – "Bueno al menos puedes hacer pis de pie"

Yo la miré fijamente y ella me miró a mí.

"Oh"

"Sí… oh"

"Bueno… esto…"

"¿No tendrás pañuelos en alguno de esos tantos bolsillos que tienes? Me niego a apoyar este culito respingón a pelo" – Ella negó. – "Bueno, que sea lo que dios quiera" – Y así puse un pie dentro.

"¿Vas a hacerlo enserio?"

"Ante el riesgo de contraer todas las enfermedades habidas y por haber, sí" – Dije seriamente.

"Eres mi héroe Mark Ferguson"

"Prendé una velita por mí" – Entonces cerré la puerta. Me di la vuelta e iba a respirar profundamente para coger fuerzas, pero preferí obviarlo. – "Ha sido un placer compañero" – Dije mientras me tocaba el culo.

Caminé despacio hasta estar delante de aquello y levanté la tapa con la punta de la zapatilla. Sesenta pavos de vans a la basura. Entonces miré abajo y rápidamente tuve que darme la vuelta, mi estómago volvía a llamar a la puerta.

"Señor, ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?"

Ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo podía lograr para hacer de vientre sin tener que colocar mi culo ahí? Tenía una idea, pero todavía me fallaba la logística. Miré de nuevo la estancia y vi una tubería que se había caído por un extremo mientras que el otro estaba sujeto aún del techo. La cual pasaba justo encima del váter. Era mi día de suerte.

Puse un pie en la taza, esta tambaleó, luego el otro, una vez arriba con mucho cuidado giré ciento ochenta grados. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Me desabroché el pantalón y bajé todo a la altura de las rodillas, mirando hacia abajo ajusté la trayectoria; agarré fuertemente la tubería intentando ignorar la sustancia pegajosa que la impregnaba. Y entonces flexioné para acto seguido cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas bonitas.

Los abrí al cabo de un rato, objetivo cumplido, bueno a medias todavía necesitaba limpiarme. Busqué y entonces vi en el toallero un trapo medianamente limpio, aquello servía.

Del otro lado de la puerta Eileen escuchó de repente el sonido de algo metálico que cedía, otra cosa que se venía abajo, de cerámica por el sonido, y un fuerte grito de Mark. Todo junto a la vez. A los pocos minutos el susodicho salió dando un portazo, estaba agitado, con el rostro del mismo color que el pelo.

"¿Mark…?"

"Hay que encontrar a quién cojones sea la luz de este puto mundo cuanto antes, por el bien mi colon"

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la figura de Jade ingreso en la habitación, esta se quedó un momento parada, observándome de arriba abajo, y entonces señaló a mis pies, agaché la cabeza y entonces me percaté de que mis vaqueros, a la altura de los tobillos estaban empapados y con restos de…

Grité de horror.

Jade comenzó a reírse mientras proseguía su camino hasta la barra de la cocina donde dejó una bolsa de tela con algunas cosas. Ingresó en dicho espacio para rebuscar en la alacena, escuché el sonido de agua correr; pero no podía prestar mucha atención. Estaba hiperventilando y Eileen me decía que me calmara.

Un paño húmedo cayó a un lado nuestro, captando de inmediato nuestra atención.

"Límpiate anda"

Rápidamente tomé el trapo y comencé a frotar con ímpetu hasta que conseguí deshacerme de todo aquello.

"Mark" – Esta me llamó. – "Anda ven"

Me levanté del suelo y fui a donde estaba, entonces me indicó que tomase asiento en la encimara.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" – Le pregunté. De la bolsa saco un poco de hilo, aguja y una botella de algún tipo de licor local. – "¿Y eso?"

"Para la cabeza"

"¿Eh?"

"Tengo que mantenerte con vida, no es plan de que la palmes y menos aún por una infección"

"¿Eh?" – Repetí.

"Chico, la cabeza"

"Ah coño, es verdad, la brecha que me hiciste… ¡Un momento! ¿La puedo palmar? ¡Jade qué estás diciendo!"

"No es que estemos en el sitio más higiénico del mundo, creo que lo has podido comprobar por ti mismo" – Me dijo mientras anudaba el hilo. – "Toma, bebé mientras desinfectó la aguja"

Cogí la botella de licor y di un buen trago.

"¡Puag! Esto sabe a mierda"

"Ya, el licor de algas marinas tiene ese característico sabor. Bueno, ¿Preparado?" – Asentí. Esta tomó la botella y derramó un poco en la herida para limpiarla, no pude evitar quejarme. – "Muy bien, aquí vamos"

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Has hecho esto antes?"

"La verdad que soy más de desmembrar que remembrar"

Ambos nos miramos por unos minutos, entonces volví a coger la botella y di otro trago, pero antes de poder dejarla ella me la arrebató y dio un trago considerable. Ahora sí que sí. Jade se acercó más a mí, yo levanté mi cabello y esta agarró mi frente, veía como la aguja se iba acercando, mis pulsaciones iban en crescendo, hasta que esta desapareció de mi campo de visión. Entonces nada pasaba.

"¿Jade?" – La mencionada estaba petrificada, no me podía creer que ella también estuviese cogiendo valor.

"Voy"

Entonces sentí como la punta picaba contra mi carne, todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

"A la de tres" – Dijo. – "¡Tres!"

La aguja entró a toda velocidad, sin embargo, no perdí detalle de ella ni de su paso por mi carne, así como el fino hilo, ni de la segunda estocada o los movimientos necesarios para anudar y unir la carne.

"¡Joder! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Me cagó en todo!"

"Primer punto listo. ¿Preparado?"

Yo asentí, pero antes volví a tomar un poco de valor líquido

{…}

"Mark mi experiencia me dice que la mejor forma de entablar lazos es mediante la conversación, conocerse el uno al otro" – Dijo Eileen.

"Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?" – No había prestado atención ya que me estaba toqueteando la herida ya suturada.

"¡Argh!" – Se quejó mientras golpeaba la frente contra la mesa.

Después de que mí brecha fuese remendada, los tres salimos a dar una vuelta por el barrio, Jade me hizo un pequeño tour por las otras zonas que no había visto, más concreto el centro de la ciudad y el mercado. Ambas zonas igual que el resto de este lugar, inundadas, derruidas, con locales abandonados; sucias a más no poder y con aquel característico olor a agua empozada. Vamos lo que parecía llevarse en toda Rapture. Nuestro recorrido finalmente había finalizado en la Sala del Limbo, un pequeño club de jazz y blues que se convirtió en un lugar en el que los artistas por medio de su música protestaban contra la opresión de Ryan y sus secuaces.

Ahora el sitio se limitaba a dar pequeños espectáculos que servían de distracción a la gente que vivía ahí, era un pequeño garito subterráneo, de paredes azul cian, suelo de baldosas negras y blancas; compuesto por un recibidor que funcionaba de antesala a lo que era el lugar donde se hacían los shows. Una habitación de tamaño intermedio lleno de mesas circulares y con un pequeño escenario de madera, decorado con un par de cortinas fucsias, una antigua pianola que se hallaba en un extremo y un cartel de neón con bombillas a su alrededor, el cual funcionaba a medias y ponía Sala del Limbo.

Nuestra mesa se hallaba en una esquina del local, pero, aun así, gozaba de una buena vista, el sitio estaba medio lleno, ciudadanos que iban y venían, charlaban animadamente y cuyos susurros y miradas indiscretas no me eran ajenas. Ni que fuese un mono de feria.

"Dime ¿Qué decías?"

"Te estaba diciendo que si queremos hacer que Jade confíe en nosotros y podamos sacarle información, la mejor manera es a través de la conversación, conoceros mutuamente, darle razones para que se sienta segura contigo y no tenga miedo a contar las cosas"

"Te recuerdo que gran parte de lo que he dicho se basa en mentiras, si me pongo a contarle cosas ella querrá saber más y te recuerdo que no le podemos decir nada acerca de la misión o sobre los elegidos, porque uno; eso afectaría a tu tan queridísimo orden mundial que no paras de recordarme, dos; que somos un par de ineptos que no dan pie con bola, tercero; que soy incapaz de encontrar a su hermana y cuarto, pero no por menos importante, que me arrancaría la polla y me la haría tragar" – Le enumere. – "Todo eso contando con que no toqué la tecla equivocada y este sitio acabé convirtiéndose en el polo norte"

"No tienes por qué decirle toda la verdad, solo habla de ciertas partes, lo suficiente como para asentar unas bases sólidas"

"Eileen, me hayo sorprendido, no te imaginaba esa capacidad para maquinar tales cosas, si tu querido gremio de cerrajeros te viese"

"No siempre hay que saber toda la verdad, basta con saberla a medias"

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para mí «basta con saberla a medias» cuando lo dijo había vuelto a poner la misma cara, aquella expresión que tubo cuando en el ferrocarril hablábamos de su vida pasada. La teoría de que había cosas que no me estaba contando se iba reforzando más y más, pero todavía era pronto para preguntar. Como ella bien había dicho los lazos se construyen con conversaciones, por lo que aguardaría un poco más.

¿Qué me estarías ocultando Eileen?

De pronto esta volvió a adoptar su actitud habitual, de suricato en alerta básicamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ahí viene" – Me giré y vi a Jade aproximarse, al volver a mi posición normal Eileen estaba de pie. – "¿Qué haces?"

"Os dejo solos, así las cosas, fluirán mejor"

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?

"Explorar, escuchar lo que dicen por ahí, aprovechar que nadie puede verme para conocer mejor qué está pasando en este lugar… ¡Buena suerte!"

Y antes de poder decir otra cosa, Jade se sentó delante de mí.

"Aquí tienes niño bonito"

"Deja de llamarme así" – Le dije y entonces miré al cuenco que me había pasado, aquello era un extraño y espeso líquido marrón mierda con tropezones, el estómago me dio un vuelco de nada más olerlo. – "¿Qué coño es esto?"

"Lo más parecido a un estofado que preparan aquí"

"Esto es lo menos _realfooding_ que he visto en mi vida" – Comenté mientras veía como aquel mejunje caía espesamente de la cuchara. «Lo que daría yo por un matcha latte» pensé.

"No te pongas con ñoñeces, necesitas fuerzas, lo que nos espera va a ser duro y ya es difícil hacer frente a los splicers como para encima tener que estar cargando contigo. Así que vamos, a comer que estás esmirriado"

"¡Es mi anatomía no puedo ir contra ella!"

"Me da igual, come"

Miré detenidamente aquella mierda con cara de asco y luego a ella, preguntándole con la mirada si iba enserio a lo que asintió, suspire una vez, es que sabía que, si desde el primer segundo en que aquello se escurriera por mi esófago, volvería inmediatamente para fuera con lo que fuese que quedara en mi estómago. Volví a mirarla «Vamos Mark que viene el avioncito» me dijo mientras se habría levemente la gabardina, enseñándome la llave inglesa. Arrugué más el semblante mientras daba una pequeña pataleta.

Aquello era extorción.

Tomé una buena porción y sin anestesia alguna me la llevé a la boca, aquello sabía mucho peor de lo que aparentaba. Mil veces peor. Hice un esfuerzo por tragármelo a pesar de la negativa de mi cuerpo, mi cara tenía que ser un poema, las diversas expresiones que adoptaba a medida que aquello hacia su recorrido hacia mi intestino. Finalmente lo conseguí. Ahora solo me quedaba un bol entero por acabar.

"Vamos campeón, tú puedes" – Me animó mientras empezaba a comer.

{…}

Varios minutos después e innumerables arcadas, había conseguido acabar con aquel maldito plato de « _estofado_ » ahora me hallaba intentado prestar atención a la pequeña banda que interpretaba una suave melodía de jazz, haciendo oídos sordos de la manifestación que estaba montando mis tripas.

De pronto vi como esta me tendía un botellín de algún tipo de cerveza.

"Te la has ganado" – Me dijo para así dejarse caer en su asiento y disfrutar del espectáculo mientras bebía.

Al menos la cerveza, por muy asquerosa que fuese, no tenía punto de comparación con lo otro y estaba fría, lo cual ayudaba bastante a ingerir. Una vez que mi intestino se normalizo ambos nos quedamos en silencio, bebiendo mientras oíamos la música; de vez en cuando nuestras mirabas se cruzaban, pero ninguno hablaba. Aquello resultaba un poco incómodo.

A mí cabeza vino la imagen de Eileen, recordándome lo de hablar para establecer lazos, aquello era mi oportunidad, estaba vez tendría más cuidado.

"Tengo más preguntas que hacerte" – Le dije antes de dar un trago y dejar la botella a un lado.

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?" – Esta también dejó su cerveza a un lado, adoptando ahora una postura más alerta.

"Nada personal, lo juro"

"Adelante"

"Hace un rato Grace dijo que habías sido la primera en salir y la última en llegar, ¿A qué se refería con eso?"

"Antes de mí, había mandado a otros grupos de exploradores, no tengo claro cuáles eran sus objetivos, pero sí sé que de momento no han regresado"

"Eso no tiene por qué ser malo, a lo mejor simplemente se han retrasado o les ha surgido un imprevisto" – Ella me dio una sonrisa que denotaba cierta tristeza. – "¿No?"

"Mark, tienes que entender una cosa, una vez que estás ahí fuera, mientras más pasan las horas las posibilidades de sobrevivir van mermando"

"Entonces ¿Están muertos?"

"En el mejor de los casos…"

"¿Cómo que en el mejor de los casos?"

"Grace no te contó cómo funcionan las cosas ahora, ¿Verdad?" – Yo negué. – "Dado que los peses grandes se han ido y ya no existe ningún tipo de orden, los superviviente se han ido agrupando como en una especie de tribus, vamos a llamarlo así, las cuales están luchando por los pocos recursos que quedan. Cada una de esas tribus, tiene algún tipo de cabecilla, el drops tiene a Grace; los saturninos tenían a aquel que me cargué"

"Gracias por cierto" – Le dije.

"No hay de qué" – Me dijo. – "Qué ocurre, que hay algunos que son más peligrosos que otros y cuyos intereses no son para nada bonitos"

"¿Como cuáles?"

"Por ejemplo, están los habitantes de la fábrica del Expreso Atlántico, principalmente obreros chalados que quieren construir algún tipo de transporte que los lleve al interior del fondo marino ya que según ellos hay una fuente ilimitada de babosas ahí. Pero no son muy peligrosos. Después están Los Saturninos que ya los conoces, los restos de la familia de Rapture que se han atrincherado en las ruinas del Parque Dionysus, llorando y orando por el regreso de su querida Lamb. Tenemos el Drop, así como los « _artistas_ » de Fort Frolic, otra panda de chalados atrincherados que buscan la máxima expresión del arte por medio de la tortura humana. También hay en la Plaza Apollo, pero más que una tribu eso es un hervidero de splicers. Eso sí que es la ley de la jungla. Estos acuden allí para pelear y el que sobreviva y dé un buen espectáculo obtiene ADAM a cambio"

"Como algún tipo de arena romana"

"Exactamente. Y bueno, después hay splicers desperdigados por el resto de las ruinas, algunos van solos y otros forman hordas menores, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Mentira… me ha faltado decirte el último de todos" – De pronto su expresión cambio.

"¿Cuál?"

"Hay un grupo que habita el antiguo pabellón médico de la ciudad, esa gente es peligrosa"

"Pues como el resto de que me has relatado" – Esta negó.

"No es lo mismo, quien controla el pabellón médico no le interesa estas guerras entre bandas que se producen por recursos, por lo que permanece al margen"

"¿Y? No veo de qué debería preocuparme"

"Los intereses de esa persona son distintos Mark, hazme caso, si te puedo aconsejar de algo es que ante todo pronóstico nunca en tu vida se te ocurra acercarte al pabellón médico, es más si alguna vez te topas con alguno de esa maldita secta; corre, y nunca mires atrás"

"La verdad para que tú digas eso tienen que ser bastante peligrosos"

"Lo son, esas personas dejaron de ser humanas hace mucho, son demonios comandados por alguien sumido en el más profundo de los delirios, cualquiera que se topa en su camino desearía antes la muerte que caer en su telaraña"

"¿Por eso el mejor de los casos la muerte?" – Ella asintió.

"Ha habido desapariciones, vale que la muerte es algo del día a día en Rapture, pero cada vez quedamos menos y uno tiende a conocerse; por lo que cuando alguien desaparece sin dejar rastro las alarmas saltan. Por eso la gente está tan alerta. Multitud de ciudadanos han desaparecido y los rumores apuntan a que estos son secuestrados y enviados al pabellón médico"

"¿Para qué?" – Pregunté ciertamente preocupado. Pero Jade se encogió de hombros.

"Hay rumores de que están llevando a cabo experimentos, pero poco más, nadie ha sido capaz de ver algo… Por eso es importante que lo entiendas Mark" – Ahora esta me miraba fijamente a los ojos. – "Jamás, nunca, por tu puta vida; vayas al pabellón médico"

Después de aquello ambos guardamos silencio, continuamos bebiendo, mirando el espectáculo hasta que decide que de nuevo era hora de retomar la conversación, tenía que ser cuidadoso ahora, necesitaba una pregunta que no levantase muchas sospechas; algo suave con lo que empezar. Por el rabillo del ojo la observaba, analizándola, hasta que di con algo que podía usar y que ciertamente me llamaba la atención.

"¿Por qué usas guantes?" – La pregunta hizo que esta dejase la cerveza en el acto. – "No he podido evitar fijarme en que los llevas puestos constantemente, qué, ¿Tienes algún tipo de _TOC_ con respecto a la contaminación?"

"Puede ser" – Dijo esta mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, para acomodarse el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto.

"Venga Jade, si vamos a ser socios ¿No crees que deberíamos al menos conocernos un poco?

"Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti, te recuerdo que aquí el único que está preguntando eres tú"

"Tienes razón creo que ambos tenemos ganas de conocer cosas del otro, ¿Qué te parece si cada uno hace tres preguntas? Si la cuestión es muy personal se puede decidir no responder. ¿Trato?"

Ella meditó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió. Estupendo, la cosa iba por buen camino.

"Yo primero" – Dijo ella. Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja, rápidamente me tensé, había una y mil posibilidades, me acomodé en mí asiento preparándome para el interrogatorio. – "Empecemos por algo fácil Mark, eso sí, aunque la pregunta sea bastante simple influirá bastante la cantidad de información que des"

"De acuerdo"

"Estupendo, dime Mark Ferguson ¿De dónde eres?"

"Humm… buena pregunta Jade, está bien, déjame recapitular. Originalmente nací en Corea… la buena, la del Sur, no recuerdo exactamente en qué parte ya que con tres años me adoptaron" – Aquello pareció interesarle por la forma en la que levanto la ceja. – "Fui adoptado por dos condes escoceses, ambos pertenecientes a antiguos y centenarios clanes. Sí, sé que suena fantasioso, pero es así"

"Nunca dije que fuese mentira"

"Sí, tienes razón, pero es algo que salta en automático, no recuerdo un momento sólo durante toda mi vida que no tuviese que decir que aquello no era mentira. La gente de buenas a primeras saca unas ideas con la primera impresión y les cuesta después cambiarlas. El mundo es mucho más grande de lo que parece y la sangre no lo es todo. Bueno, por dónde iba, ¡Ah sí! Me crie toda mi vida en las Tierras Bajas, en Glasgow, no en la ciudad; sino a varios kilómetros en las afueras en las tierras de mi familia, junto con mis padres y mi hermana mayor" – No pude evitar decir aquello último en voz baja, no es precisamente que me gusté alardear del patrimonio familiar por muy forrados que estén mis padres.

"Vaya, quien lo iba a decir, un niño de alta cuna"

"¿Acaso te parezco alguien criado con los protocolos de la alta sociedad?" – Esta negó. – "Puede que de cierta forma perteneciera a un estrato más alto de la sociedad" – Me revolvía cuando decía aquello de alta sociedad. – "Pero sólo por un título que ni era mío. Mis padres nunca nos criaron a mí y a mí hermana como esos típicos niños ricos, ni mucho menos, no enseñaron a que las cosas tienen un precio y que nada te va a caer, así como así, por tu cara bonita o porque tus papis tengan todo el dinero del mundo. Es más, siempre nos lo decían, que en la herencia no iban a figurar nuestros nombres si no éramos dignos de merecérnoslo, que los únicos que aparecerían iban a ser el gato y el perro" – Una risa se me escapó con aquello último. – "Bueno mí turno, dime Jade, ¿Cuál es tu procedencia?"

"Mi vida no es tan fabulosa como la tuya Ferguson, es más bien simple y típica, mis ancestros eran inmigrantes, de Egipto y Yemen, así que parte de su sangre corre en mis venas. Mis padres nacieron y se criaron en Inglaterra, en el barrio obrero de South Shields en el condado Tyne y Wear…"

"¡Ostras que eres una Geordie!" – Salté interrumpiéndola en el acto.

"Sí y a mucha honra"

"La primera que conozco a la que se le entiende cuando habla" – Dije por lo bajo. Al instante recibí una patada en la espinilla que me dejo _K.O_ _._

"Mis padres vivieron casi toda su vida ahí, se conocieron, se casaron y me tuvieron a mí; éramos una familia humilde, mi padre era fontanero y mi madre trabajaba en una fábrica de telas. Éramos pobres hasta los huesos, pero aun así muy felices, o al menos eso recuerdo; era muy pequeña. Hubo un tiempo en que mi padre se marchó, no supe de él en meses, mi madre me dijo que había recibido una propuesta de trabajo prometedora. « _No te preocupes Jade, papi volverá pronto, está en el Atlántico Norte haciendo algo muy importante y cuando regrese las cosas serán mejores_ » eso era lo que me decía mi madre. Entonces un día regresó, tenía un brillo especial en su cara, fuese lo que fuese que había hecho ilusionó a mi madre dado que la noticia que le dijo la hizo llorar de la emoción; recuerdo que se acercó a mí y me preguntó si quería vivir en un castillo como los de mis cuentos. Para una niña de aquella edad eso era una fantasía y más cuando el castillo estaba bajo el mar" – Esta hizo una pausa. – "Tenía cuatro años cuando vine a Rapture, los primeros años fueron una fantasía, vivir bajo el mar, a quién no le podría gustar. Pero claro, la suerte nunca está de parte de los Thirlwall, sólo disfrutamos unos meses de las mieles del Sueño de Rapture antes de que la pesadilla comenzase. Recluidos a las profundidades, acinados en cuartuchos con muchas más personas como si fuésemos sardinas en lata; sin nada que llevarnos a la boca o medicamentos para combatir las enfermedades que padecíamos, apreciando las peleas que había entre los splicers; rezando porque un rayo o una bola de fuego no te alcanzara"

Esta guardó silencio un momento, su mirada estaba fija en la mesa, fría como el hielo. Iba a decir algo, pero ella siguió.

"Mi padre fue el primero en morir, un splicer telequinético le atravesó el pecho con una tubería enfrente de mí en un intento de mantener la paz en el gueto, tiempo después le siguió mi madre, esta sucumbió al ADAM, dado que él ya no estaba ella tenía que protegerme y para eso tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía seis años cuando me quedé sola"

"Jade… yo…"

"No digas que lo sientes por favor, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo y no creo que lo entiendas" – Esta se limpió los ojos ya que inconscientemente una lágrima se escapó. – "Bueno te toca"

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

"No voy a responder a eso" – Dijo rápidamente.

"Vale, tu turno"

"¿Qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?"

"Mi vida se había vuelto muy monótona y aburrida, había perdido la ilusión por las cosas y básicamente todo me parecía una mierda, siempre había tenido muy claro un sueño y enfoqué todo hacia ese sueño; pero una vez que lo conseguí me di cuenta de no era tan bonito como me lo había imaginado y eso me hundió más. Llegó un momento en que perdí el rumbo, ya no sabía lo que quería o hacia donde quería ir. Hacía tanto tiempo que me dejaba arrastrar que ya era incapaz de ver el horizonte. Entonces hubo un punto de inflexión, conocí a una persona que me descolocó todo y me enseño que nunca era tarde para empezar de nuevo, romper con todo y tomar las riendas. Esta digamos que necesitaba mi ayuda para cumplir una misión, al principio me negué, pero finalmente acabé aceptando y eso me trajo hasta aquí" – Como dijo Eileen, basta con que sepa la verdad a medias.

Por cierto, nota mental, darle las gracias a Eileen.

"Puedes hacerme tu última pregunta, yo ya no quiero seguir con esto"

Estuve un momento en silencio, barajando que le podía preguntar, había varias cosas, hechos en la historia que yo conocía que eran misteriosos o lagunas que llenar, sabía que ella podría responderlos; sin embargo, opté por la pregunta menos pragmática en nuestra conversación.

"¿Recuerdas la luz del sol?" – Puede que fuese algo intrascendente o poco práctico, pero no sé, fue algo que me resultaba curiosa. Al igual que a mí, aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

Jade guardó silencio por un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a responder.

"Era muy pequeña, pero jamás la olvidare, la ciudad donde vivía era bastante gris, el humo de las fabricas solía cubrir el cielo a menudo, siempre olía hollín; pero recuerdo cuando mis padres me llevaban a la costa. Este brillando intensamente en el horizonte, su reflejo en las aguas y el calor de sus rayos, conseguía desentumecer el frío que la ciudad impregnaba sobre nosotros. Cuando estábamos allí, todos los problemas se esfumaban, mis padres sonreían… no aquellas sonrisas falsas que me daban para hacer que su pequeña dejase de preocuparse; lo hacían de verdad. Y por un momento no existía nada más, éramos sólo nosotros tres, profundamente felices, aunque solamente fuese por unos instantes"

Finalmente, ambos terminamos nuestras bebidas y nos levantamos para ir a nuestra _"suite"_

"Jade" – Dije en un momento del camino llamando su atención. – "En realidad sí lo entiendo, lo de tus padres, mi madre murió a causa del Alzheimer, una enfermedad neurodegenerativa sin cura, la cual se supone que da en la vejez, pero la de ella fue precoz; una variante muy rara de uno entre un millón. Empezó con pequeños despistes y olvidos que eran raros, una vez diagnosticada la enfermedad tardo cinco años en llevársela. La fue consumiendo poco a poco, borrando todo lo que era, haciendo que nos olvidara hasta que finalmente ella misma acabó diluyéndose" – Dije con la voz temblando, con el corazón en la garganta, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. – "Por lo que a pesar de ser cosas distintas puedo entenderte, las cicatrices que tenemos son las mismas y sé lo difícil que es llegar a cerrarlas"

Después de eso ambos continuamos nuestro recorrido.

{…}

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en las ruinas de un antiguo embarcadero, una multitud se hallaba reunida.

"Muy bien quiero que carguéis la última de las celdas entendido" – Ordenó Pete a sus secuaces los cuales llevaban a un antiguo submarino diversas jaulas donde meter la mercancía.

"Señor" – Lo llamó uno de sus subordinados ganándose su atención. – "Han llegado"

Al oír aquello Pete sintió un escalofrió, pero se contuvo, tenía que mantener las apariencias ya que de ello dependía todo el control del negocio, si alguna de esas sabandijas veía que tenía la oportunidad de derrocarlo lo haría sin dudarlo. Ya que el miedo era lo único que lo mantenía donde estaba y si veían debilidad en él todo se derrumbaría. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder su posición. Pero era natural tener miedo cuando un depredador mucho mayor se acercaba a ti.

Su gente comenzó a hacerse a un lado, creando un pasillo central por el que venía sin lugar a dudas la persona más peligrosa de toda Rapture.

Una mujer pequeña en comparación a todos ellos, pero no por eso menos intimidante, que a su paso hizo a todos callar, la cual miraba con una expresión sosegada a los allí presentes, haciendo que estos agacharan la cabeza en el acto cuando aquellos siniestros y vacíos ojos se posaban sobre ellos. Esta no iba sola, dos grandes y silenciosas figuras la acompañaban, vestidas con túnicas rojas con detalles en negros, cuyos rostros permanecían ocultos dejando a la vista sólo dos puntos brillantes; estos se colocaban cada uno a un lado, a una posición exacta como los fieles perros guardianes que eran.

"Pete, que bueno verte, hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos"

«Eso es porque prefiero evitarte maldita lunática» pensó el splicer – "Lady Shpresa" – Dijo intentando no atragantarse al decir aquel ridículo título que ella misma se había dado.

Esta en silencio observó todo el lugar para de nuevo volver a poner su vista en Pete – "Veo que ya está todo preparado, eso me complace"

"Sí, todo listo, preparados para ir de cacería"

"Bien, espero que tus subordinados estén a la altura de esta tarea, la gente del abismo se defenderá nada más nos vea llegar"

"¡Espera un momento! Estás diciéndome ahora que planeas plantarte a las puertas de Pauper´s Drop, ¿Enserio? Piensas ir directa contra todos ellos en su territorio"

"Por eso espero que los tuyos estén a la altura, el abismo cuenta con los especímenes más perfectos y puros para mí misión"

"Sólo se puede acceder al drop desde la estación del Expreso Atlántico la cual no está bajo nuestro control sino de la pequeña enana. Mis fuentes dicen que ese monstruito de Ryan tomó Arcadia por sí sola. Por lo visto una misión que Grace le encargó, eso dijeron los suyos en el interrogatorio antes de ir al foso"

"Ah, sí. Jade. La más perfecta de los especímenes"

"Sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada en esta cloaca, pero no soy imbécil, esa chica es fuerte y si está de lado de esas ratas…"

"No desesperes por eso Pete, sé cómo mantenerla a raya… y en lo que respecta al acceso, hay otras formas de entrar al abismo"

"¿Por eso el submarino que me mandaste poner a floté? Esa chatarra dudo que aguanté mucho tiempo la presión del océano una vez este fuera de este sitio y la verdad es que me apetece poco que ese montón de oxido se convierta en mi ataúd"

"No temas Pete, aguantará"

"¿Y cómo nos colamos en el abismo? Esas ratas ha sandio construir una fortaleza"

"Te daré las coordenadas llegado el momento"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo este intentado no rechistar. Aquel plan no le gustaba para nada – "Espero que estés preparada para la carnicería que habrá nada más poner un pie en ese sitio"

"Me da igual lo que pasé ahí dentro, quiero mis veinte sujetos sí o sí, por lo demás; los tuyos pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana con el resto"

Una sonrisa enfermiza se dibujó en el rostro de este al pensar en lo que estaba por venir, se relamió los labios deseosos, casi podía sentir la calidez de la sangre impregnándose en su cuerpo a medida que descuartizaba a aquellos pequeños ratoncitos.

De pronto un pequeño revuelo se formó entre los suyos.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" – Dijo alto y claro buscando el origen de todo eso y entonces lo vio.

Tres grandes y pesados sacos que goteaban una extraña sustancia eran transportados por los sujetos de esta hasta el submarino.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" – Preguntó a Lady Shpresa intentando ocultar su temor.

Esta lo miró con cierta diversión en su rostro. – "Mi salvaguarda"

Entonces los sacos se agitaron violentamente por unos instantes asustando a todos los ahí presentes.

{…}

Estaba ya acostado en mí catre, intentando obviar la existencia de chinches o alguna otra especie que habitara donde me hallaba. Hacía un rato que Jade se había dormido igual que Eileen, por lo que estaba yo sólo con mis pensamientos.

Mi cabeza recopilaba todo lo sucedido, el primer día de mí aventura había llegado a su fin y yo no sabía exactamente a donde me llevaría todo esto. Pero aun así no me lamentaba de la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que esto lo había elegido yo solo y puede que lo que estaba viviendo superara con creces a todo lo que había podido llegar a imaginar, sin embargo, dentro de mí no hallaba ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Por una vez sentía que era yo quien remaba.

En un momento dado, vino a mí los rostros de mis seres queridos. Papá, Kat, Éowyn, Sara. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora mismo? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Me echarían de menos? ¿Se acordarían de mí? Llevé mi mano al bolsillo para tomar el móvil, lo encendí (no sé qué le habría hecho Jade, pero consiguió que funcionara) y después de que mis ojos se acostumbrasen, busqué alguna señal, pero seguía sin haber cobertura. Dediqué un par de minutos a mirar todas las fotos que tenía en mi carrete, sonriendo más de una vez, había de todo un poco. Mi querida Escocia, fotos algo recientes con mi hermana en un cafetería desayunando y otras más viejas haciendo el tonto; tenía alguna que otra con papá, muchísimas de mi querida gata, yo diría que más del cincuenta por ciento, después de Barcelona, otras tantas con Sara, en la facultat, haciendo el tonto mientras se suponía que debíamos estar trabajando, en la cafetería que era nuestro segundo despacho, otras que eran las más divertidas sin duda como cuando nos colamos en el despacho de Satanás y la liamos parda con las hadas o cuando decapitamos a Bob Esponja. Pequeñas capturas de aquellas memorables historias.

Salí un momento de la app y abrí la de mensajes « _Estoy bien, sigo vivo, no os libareis tan fácilmente de mí :) El sitio al que hemos llegado es un poco distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero es realmente curioso y tengo ganas de ver que me queda por descubrir. No tengo mucha cobertura, cuando pueda intentare llamar. Os quiere, Mark_ » Les escribí y mandé, en algún momento lo recibirían.

Volví a abrir el carrete y busqué una foto en concreto, la última que tenía de ella, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, a pesar de toda la mierda que había se la veía tan en paz. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor, hacia tantos años que no hablaba de mi madre y menos delante de una desconocida, sin embargo, así había sido, hubo algo que me dio la confianza para hacerlo. Me sentí liberado cuando lo dije, como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

"Te echo mucho de menos" – Dije mientras acariciaba la pantalla.

Apagué el móvil, me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos, y antes de caer rendido y su imagen desapareciera deseé que allí donde fuese que estaba, estuviera bien.

(****)

Habían pasado ya varias horas, en la entrada del abismo el viejo Joe hacía guardia ciertamente aburrido, hasta que de pronto tocaron la compuerta. Aquello lo hizo salir rápidamente de su estado de ensueño, no sólo este había sido alertado sino el resto de los allí presentes que se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados.

De nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Este hizo una señal para que guardasen silencio ¿Tal vez serían los exploradores?

Con mucho cuidado, este camino hasta la puerta, tomó fuertemente el mango de su pistola y se giró para mirar a sus compañeros. Estos le asintieron y entonces este volvió a mirar al frente, respiró profundamente y sacó el arma. Con el pulso irregular este agarró la mirilla y tragando el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, la hizo a un lado.

"Hola, ¿Se puede pasar?" – Dijo una conocida voz tranquilamente.

"¡Tú!"

De pronto un poderoso estruendo se oyó en las entrañas de Pauper´s Drop, las paredes temblaron y pequeños escombros cayeron, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes. Este se dio la vuelta rápidamente, así como el resto de los ahí presentes, shockeado, entonces regresó su vista a ella, recibiendo una amable sonrisa.

Una cosa que llamó la atención del viejo Joe, era que esta estaba completamente seca, cómo era posible que hubiese accedido si la entrada del Expreso estaba completamente sellada.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, un estremecedor gruñido gutural se escuchó, los presentes gritaron mientras levantaban sus armas para disparar, todos menos el viejo Joe cuya cabeza había sido rebanada y ahora rodaba lejos de su cuerpo. Por sus impresionados ojos, lo último que vio antes de que todo se extinguiese, eran sus compañeros cayendo uno a uno y una gran sombra que los abatía.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, sus llamas, única fuente de luz, se proyectaban por toda la piedra de la habitación, creando sombras que danzaban con delicadeza. Su calor se esparcía por todo el lugar, protegiendo a sus huéspedes de las frías temperaturas del exterior; creando así un agradable espacio.

Desde las grandes ventanas, se podía ver que la noche había caído, un inmenso mar estrellado se elevaba sobre la tierra. Más allá de las tenues luces de la propiedad, la oscuridad reinaba en los bosques y campos que rodeaban la mansión, completamente en silencio, en calma. A veces las copas de los árboles emitan susurros cuando los vientos del otoño las sacudían.

Pero aquello pasaba desapercibido para las pequeñas figuras que se hallaban protegidos de la intemperie en aquella habitación, ambos en el suelo, sobre la peluda alfombra, cercanos al fuego para que así su calidez los abrazara. Un niño y una niña. La joven estaba en el centro, de frente a la chimenea, sentada sobre sus piernas; una niña de no más de diez años con una desordenada cabellera castaña que sujetaba un libro bastante gordo. Por otro lado, el pequeño de seis años se hallaba acostado boca arriba, a un lado de esta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y los pies en alto balanceándolos; de cabellos castaños largos e irregulares, este atendía con suma concentración lo que la joven leía de forma pausada y sosegada.

« _El patio resonaba con la canción de las espadas. Bajo la lana negra, el cuero curtido y la cota de malla, el sudor corría helado por el pecho de Jon, que forzó más el ataque. Grenn se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de defenderse con torpeza. Cuando alzó la espada, Jon aprovechó el hueco para lanzar un ataque con un movimiento de barrido que dio a su contrincante en la pierna y lo dejó cojeando […]_ ». – Leyó. - _«—¡Ya basta! —Ser Alliser Thorne tenía una voz más cortante que el acero valyrio. —El bastardo me ha roto la muñeca —dijo Grenn apretándose la mano. —El bastardo te ha dejado cojo, te ha abierto esa cabeza hueca que tienes y te ha cortado la mano. O es lo que te habría hecho si estas espadas tuvieran filo. Por suerte para ti, la Guardia necesita también mozos de cuadra, no solo guerreros […]Poned de pie al Uro; tiene que preparar unas exequias. Jon se quitó el casco mientras los demás chicos ayudaban a Grenn a levantarse_.»

Entonces esta hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada por arriba del libro al pequeño de ojos rasgados que no apartaba la mirada de la lectura.

"¡Sigue Kat, sigue! No pares, quiero saber qué pasa a continuación" – Le suplicó este emocionado. Esta asintió a las demandas de su hermano menor y paso la página, se acomodó la garganta y prosiguió.

« _Le gustó la sensación del aire gélido de la mañana en el rostro. Se apoyó en su espada, respiró profundamente y se permitió disfrutar un momento del sabor de la victoria. —Eso es una espada, no el bastón de un anciano —le dijo ser Alliser con brusquedad—. ¿Te duelen las piernas, lord Nieve? —No —respondió Jon. Detestaba que lo llamaran así; era el apodo burlón que ser Alliser le había puesto el primer día de entrenamiento. Los demás chicos se lo habían apropiado y le tocaba aguantarlo constantemente…»_

Pero antes de que esta pudiera continuar, ambos escucharon como llamaban a la puerta, el ruido los saco rápidamente de su mundo para al tiempo en que dirigían su atención a la elaborada madera, esta era abierta y alguien entraba en su morada.

"¡Mamá!" – Gritaron los dos emocionados, levantándose rápidamente para, así, correr hasta la susodicha y enroscarse alrededor de sus piernas.

"No sabíamos que habías vuelto, pensábamos que papá y tú seguías de viaje de negocios" – Le dijo la niña.

"Y así era Katy-Kat, pero me surgió la oportunidad de regresar un poco antes y la aproveché, vuestro padre sin embargo todavía sigue en Asia"

"¿Y sabes cuándo regresará papá?" – Le preguntó el más pequeño con el cuello flexionado lo máximo posible para poder ver así a su madre mientras se columpiaba suavemente. – "Me prometió que iríamos a la Colina Silenciosa a ver a Saturno"

"No te sé decidir con exactitud Mark, pero papá estará más pronto de lo que crees"

"¿Eh? No es justo, yo también quiero ir a ver a Saturno"

"Se siente, es un plan sólo de hombres, nada de chicas" – Le dijo este divertido mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"Que vas a ser tu un hombre si tienes la voz tan aguda que pareces una niña"

"¡Eso es mentira!" – Dijo el pequeño y sin quererlo lo dijo tan alto que salió un grito bastante agudo. Este se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de ello. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la joven sonrió complacida.

"Te lo dije" – Esta le sonrió con superioridad, haciendo que el joven Mark se pusiera completamente rojo.

"Ya basta niños" – Dijo su madre, colocando sus manos en las espaldas de estos, para así frenarlos y que por una tontería como esta acabasen en el suelo peleándose, yendo de aquí para allá, como tantas otras veces habían hecho. Había sido un vuelo muy largo y lo que menos quería era tener que estar separando a aquellas dos pequeñas bestias. – "Contadme, ¿Qué estabais haciendo?" – Preguntó mientras los pequeños la tomaban cada uno de una mano y la llevaban hasta la alfombra, para así sentarla junto a ellos.

"Estábamos leyendo" – Respondió Mark.

"Ah sí, ¿Qué libro era?"

"Un libro nuevo de Kat, ella me estaba contando una historia alucinante mamá, ocurre en una tierra como la que nosotros vivimos con castillos que se parecen a nuestra casa" – Dijo este mientras gesticulaba. – "Es más, Kat dice que uno de los protagonistas y yo nos parecemos"

"¿Enserio? En qué os parecéis"

"Adivínalo"

"¿En que ambos sois fuertes? ¿Sois sumamente inteligentes? ¿Aventureros? ¿Curiosos? ¿Tenéis un gran corazón?" – Esta iba preguntando, siguiéndole el juego a su hijo que negaba enérgicamente ante cada cualidad que esta decía, riéndose de que su madre no fuese capaz de adivinarlo. – "Me rindo, dime Mark, que es lo que tú y ese protagonista compartís"

"En que somos Nieve"

El silencio se hizo por un momento, aquello la había pillado por sorpresa, la mujer pestañeó un par de veces; intentado procesar las palabras que le había dicho su hijo. – "¿Como qué _Nieve_?"

"Sí mamá, Nieve es el título que reciben los bastardos del libro que han nacido en el norte. Como yo soy adoptado es casi lo mismo. Mamá soy un Nieve al igual que Jon, a qué mola" – Dijo este todo convencido.

El silencio volvió a hacerse, la mujer aparto la mirada de su hijo para dirigirla hasta la niña que se ocultaba detrás del libro como si aquello no tuviese nada que ver con ella.

"Katherine" – Dijo seriamente. La joven se encogió en su lugar.

"Oh no…" – El pequeño Mark se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – "La he cagado"

"¡Mark!" – Le dijo su madre rápidamente. – "Nada de tacos"

Entonces esta volvió a mirar a su hija. – "Kat" – Esta poco a poco levantó la cabeza.

"¿Sí?"

"Que te he dicho de meterle ideas en la cabeza a tu hermano, después se las cree y anda diciendo cosas que no son"

"No es culpa mía que sea tan influenciable" – Se escuso.

"¡Katherine!"

"¡Perdón!"

"Ya lo discutiremos en otro momento señorita… además cuál es ese libro nuevo que le estás leyendo a tu hermano, déjame verlo"

La niña le extendió a su madre lo que le pedía y una vez que esta lo tuvo entre sus manos miró la portada. « _Canción de hielo y fuego, Juego de Tronos_ » esta tuvo que analizarlo varias veces, de dónde rayos había sacado su hija este libro el cual por obvias razones no era apto ni para ella y mucho menos para el menor de los Ferguson.

"¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?" – Fue lo único que preguntó. Quería una respuesta más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, cómo era posible que sus hijos se hubiesen hecho con este.

Ambos niños se miraron por un momento antes de dirigir su vista a su madre – "Nana Bratislavský" – Respondieron al uniso.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cuando la cuenta llegó a diez en su cabeza esta inspiró fuertemente y después expiró sacando así todo el aire de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos, topándose con la mirada inquisitiva de sus hijos. ¿Tal vez habían dicho algo que no debían?

"Kat ¿Por qué Dominika te ha dado ese libro?"

"Dijo que los libros que leo sólo me llenarán la cabeza de humo, ideas tontas, que esos cuentos sobre princesas tontas sólo consiguen perpetuar ideales retrógrados que desvaloran a las mujeres, así como que las historias que cuentan son puras…. Fantasía" – Respondió la niña.

"En realidad uso la palabra que empieza por « _M_ »" – La corrigió el pequeño.

"Me dijo que tenía que leer historias que reflejasen la verdadera esencia del mundo en los que además pudiese encontrar la figura de mujeres fuertes, poderosas e independientes que rompieran la rueda del género. Referentes del feminismo a los que poder admirar"

"¿Qué es el feminismo?" – Le preguntó Mark a su hermana. Kat se encogió de hombros.

"También añadió que tenía que leérselos a Mark, para que así viera la otra cara de la moneda, para que aprendiera que no sólo los hombres son fuertes, sino que las mujeres también lo son; que ambos somos iguales y así el también pudiese abandonar la doctrina patriarcal que impera es este mundo"

"¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?" – Preguntó y Katherine asintió contenta al haber recitado correctamente todo lo que la vieja ama de llaves de la familia Ferguson le había dicho, a pesar de que no conocía y menos aún entendía más de la mitad de palabras que había en aquel discurso.

Anathema tuvo que respirar profundamente, hacer la cuenta nuevamente y entonces exhalar, y ella que pensaba que lo más complicado que iba a tener que explicar era « _la c_ _harla_ » _._ Desde luego que la maternidad era algo que no se podía pagar. Esta miro a sus hijos que la observaban llenos de dudas.

"Dominika tiene razón en todo lo que os ha dicho" – Tampoco ella se iba a poner a echar por tierra las palabras de esta cuando tenía razón.

"¿Segura mamá? Que esa señora está loca, ¡Está loca!" – Le dijo Mark.

"Puede que sea algo particular cariño…"

"¿Sólo un poco?" – Cuestionó Kat arqueando una ceja. – "Que quiere que la llamemos por el nombre de ese castillo eslovaco al que tanta devoción le tiene"

"Está loca" – Repitió Mark.

"Niños, Dominika, es una persona mayor que ha vivido un montón de cosas y por eso tienes la experiencia y conocimiento que sólo la vida te puede dar. Puede que sea un poco rara o que muchas veces os diga cosas que os resulten extrañas. Pero si lo haces es porque os ama, conoce el mundo que hay ahí fuera y quiere prepararos para cuando tengáis que enfrentaros a él. Por lo que, rebobinando, lo que os ha dicho es verdad, sin embargo, sois todavía muy pequeños para entender cómo funcionan las cosas… además ya se ha hecho muy tarde, vamos Mark despídete de tu hermana que es hora de dormir"

"Buenas noches Katy-Kat" – Le dijo este para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós Nieve" – Le dijo esta por lo bajo, haciendo que su hermano se riera.

"Buenas noche tesoro" – Anathema se encorvó un poco para darle un beso a su hija en la sien. – "Y no creas que me he olvidado de lo de tu hermano, mañana hablaremos"

Al instante la sonrisa se le borró, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir para, entonces, despedirse de su familia e ir a la cama. Por otro lado, Mark tomó la mano de su madre y antes de salir, este agitó la mano a lo que esta le respondió con el símbolo de la paz.

Ya fuera, en el largo y silencioso pasillo, alumbrado por las lámparas de las paredes, Mark caminaba en silencio todavía sujeto de su madre.

"Mamá" – La llamó rompiendo así el silencio. – "¿Cuándo seremos lo suficiente grandes para que nos hables de todo lo que Nana Bratislavský nos cuenta? ¿De veras el mundo exterior es tan malo como lo pinta? Porque a mí no me lo parece"

Anathema guardó silencio por unos momentos, entonces se detuvo y se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo que la miraba con aquellos grandes ojos oscuros llenos de curiosidad.

"Mark, todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso, son cosas de mayores"

"¡Pero yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para que me hables de las cosas de mayores!"

"Y así es tesoro, eres mí pequeño gran hombrecito"

"No soy pequeño" – Dijo hinchando las mejillas.

"Cierto, no lo eres, sin embargo, todavía falta un poco más de tiempo"

"¡Jo!"

"No tengas prisa por crecer cariño, cuando llegué el momento hablaremos largo y tendido de ese tema, podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras y yo te prometo que te responderé encantada"

"¿De veras?"

"De veras"

"¿Promesa de meñique?" – Dijo levantando su pequeño meñique derecho.

"Promesa de meñique"

Entonces ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, Mark sonrió complacido. Acto seguido el pequeñajo levanto sus brazos y su madre entendió que quería. Esta lo cogió en brazos para seguir así el recorrido al cuarto de este.

Nadie podía culpar a una madre por querer proteger a sus hijos, si por ella fuese entregaría su propia vida con tal de hacer que esa inocencia jamás se viese perturbada por la podredumbre del mundo exterior. Si por ella fuese los mantendría a su lado, cubiertos con sus brazos y protegería de todo el mal que había ahí fuera; los tendría a salvo. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible, que tarde o temprano sus pequeños polluelos tendrían echar a volar y enfrentarse a las tormentas que se interpondrían en su vuelo. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, nadie podía culpar a una madre por querer que aquella sonrisa jamás se esfumara del rostro de sus hijos.

Esta abrió la puerta, para toparse con una gran habitación propia de un niño de esa edad, juguetes por todas partes, dibujos pegados en las paredes, así como pintados sobre esta misma, recortables colgados de aquí para allá. Toda esa decoración compartía algo en común y era el universo. No sólo los planetas, estrellas y satélites de la Vía Láctea estaban ahí, sino también otras galaxias, nebulosas y demás cosas tenían su espacio en el cuarto del más pequeño de los Ferguson. Este había creado su pequeño cosmos particular.

Mark le pidió a su madre que lo bajase para así rápidamente correr hasta la ventana, subirse al asiento que se hallaba debajo esta y abrirla, entonces el niño se bajó y caminó hasta un punto de la habitación para arrastrar un antiguo telescopio, de madera y metal bañado en oro. Cuando lo tuvo al frente de la ventana, este se volvió a subir en el asiento para limpiar con su camisa la vieja lente, entonces su madre le ayudo a sacar el tubo un poco por fuera de la ventana.

Este tembló unos segundos por la fría ráfaga de aire que se coló del exterior, pero poco le importó, ya que de un saltó bajo al suelo para tomar el artilugio y comenzar a maquinar, mientras tanto, la mujer lo observaba sentada a un lado suyo, sonriente de aquella curiosidad insaciable que tenía su hijo por lo que había más allá y los confines del universo.

"¡Ahí está, ahí está! ¡Corre mamá! Mira es Neptuno" – Le dijo emocionado mientras se hacía a un lado, la mujer asistió y entonces observo a través de la lenta, en medio de la profunda noche, rodeado de pequeños puntos luminosos había un pequeño punto; de un profundo azul marino con pequeñas motas de color turquesa.

"Este se ha movido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, casi no lo encuentro" – Comentó mientras dibujaba en un gran folio de papel, que tenía pegado en la pared al lado de su cama, una serie de puntitos negros y entonces uno azul más grande. El pequeño Ferguson estaba cartografiando la trayectoria de los planetas que pasaban por delante de su ventana, a pesar de que no sabía las palabras exactas de aquello que hacía, para él nada más que un simple hobbie. Ver que rumbo seguían aquellas grandes masas hasta que finalmente desaparecían.

Una vez que este terminó con su tarea nocturna se subió a la cama, para acomodar las mantas mientras su madre retiraba el telescopio y cerraba la ventana, este se acomodó esperando a que esta finalizara lo que hacía. Desde su posición vio como esta se acercaba para tomar las sabanas y cubrir su pequeño cuerpecito hasta la altura del pecho, acomodar la almohada debajo de su cabeza y entonces encender el pequeño globo que se hallaba a un lado de la cama de Mark, miles de estrellas iluminaron la habitación en el acto.

"Buenas noches campeón, que la luz de las estrellas guie tus sueños" – Esta le dio un beso en la frente para así abandonar la estancia.

Mark se quedó mirando un rato el techo, viendo los puntos que había sobre este, uniéndolos hasta formar las diversas constelaciones, nombrándolas de memorias hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

{…}

Fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez, a lo lejos podía escuchar un constante golpeteo que lo había despertado. Somnoliento se incorporó en su cama, con su pelo alborotado y los ojos entre abiertos; se entalló la cara con pesadez. Algo desorientado analizó su cuarto, nada fuera de lo común, lucía igual que siempre. Fue barriendo con su mirada hasta que finalmente encontró el origen de aquel molesto ruido. La ventana estaba entre abierta.

Emitiendo un gruñido, el pequeñín se desarropó y gateo hasta el borde de la cama, una vez en el suelo caminó hasta la ventana, sus pasos siendo silenciados por la moqueta, y se subió al asiento para así empujar la venta cerrándola correctamente y echarle el pestillo.

"Listo" – Se felicitó así mismo.

Sin embargo, este no volvió a su cama, ya que algo había llamado su atención, a través del cristal percibió algo abajo en el patio, podía ver en el jardín como el columpio del viejo roble se movía, pero no había nadie subido en este. Uno podría a ver pensado que se trataba del viento, pero en el exterior no corría ni la más ínfima corriente de aire. El pequeño pegó su cara más al frio cristal, afuera estaba tan oscuro que lo único que se veían eran sombras.

Entonces las nubes que cubrían el firmamento poco a poco se disiparon y la luz de la luna llena iluminó el lugar.

Al lado del columpio había una larga sombra, alguien estaba ahí de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada puesta en algún punto del lugar.

Mark arrugo el semblante, pestañeó un par de veces y entonces comenzó a hacer señas para intentar captar la atención de aquella persona. Pero esto no dio resultado. Rápidamente se alejó de ahí para tomar su linterna, entonces volvió a su posición. La sombra seguía ahí. Este hizo una prueba para comprobar que tenía pilas y una vez que lo confirmo apuntó al patio para comenzar a hacer destellos.

El viejo código morse que Nana Bratislavský le había enseñado.

« _Hola… ¿Quién eres? ... ¿Puedes verme? … ¿Te has perdido?_ »

Mark bufó mientras bajó la linterna, aquello no daba resultado, el misterioso extraño seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, las ramas de los árboles del jardín comenzaron a agitarse, las hojas salían desperdigadas por todas partes, las nubes surcaban velozmente el cielo haciendo que la luz fuese y viniese. Entonces aquel ser comenzó a moverse, este poco a poco fue rotando su cabeza y elevándola hasta que finalmente su rostro se había posado en la ventana. El niño se pegó más a la ventana, había recibido una respuesta. Rápidamente tomó de nuevo la linterna y se preparó para una nueva serie de ráfagas.

Inmerso en su tarea, Mark dejó de prestarle atención al exterior por unos minutos, la linterna había dejado de funcionar por lo que este trasteo hasta que consiguió encenderla nuevamente, listo para intentarlo otra vez; el pequeño levanto su cabeza y entonces lo vio, pero no fuera. En el reflejo de la ventana él estaba ahí, dentro de su cuarto, detrás de él cubierto por las pequeñas luces de la lámpara.

Mark se giró, pero ahí no había nadie, entonces volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se había esfumado.

Se bajó del asiento y observó por unos instantes su habitación, de pronto esta lucía mucho más grande de lo habitual, colosal, haciéndolo sentir pequeño, menudo, indefenso. Había comenzado a hacer mucho frio, lo cual era extraño ya que la ventana estaba cerrada y el calefactor estaba puesto. En el exterior, el momentáneo vendaval se había esfumado. Todo estaba en el más profundo silencio.

Curioso cómo solamente él podía ser, camino hasta la puerta, ahí era donde lo había visto o creía haberlo hecho. Una vez ahí buscó por todas partes alguna señal de aquel ser, pero no había nada. Entonces expandió la búsqueda al resto de su habitación, tiró de la puerta corredera del armario sólo para encontrarse su ropa, miró debajo de la cama; pero ahí solamente había juguetes y zapatos.

Entonces un leve crujido se produjo a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse descubrió que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, a penas un poco, una pequeña rendija por donde se colaba la luz del pasillo.

Este volvió a caminar hasta esta y apoyando su pequeña mano en la madera, fue abriéndola lentamente, lo suficiente como para dejar que su cuerpecito se pudiera asomar. El exterior estaba completamente en silencio, no había nadie, el largo pasillo apenas estaba iluminado por tenues luces ubicadas cada tantos metros del oscuro abismo. Miró de un lado a otro, en busca de alguien que pudiese haber abierto la puerta, pero ni rastro alguno.

Pero no se rindió, empeñado, este tomó su linterna y apunto a lo que había más allá, a donde la luz ya no llegaba y sólo había oscuridad, el pequeño rayo de luz apenas alcanzo a alumbrar unos metros más allá de su habitación, su baja intensidad sólo le permitió a Mark vislumbrar partes de muebles y poco más.

Encogiéndose de hombros ese apagó el aparato y se dio por vencido, tomo la puerta y la cerró lentamente, entonces se dispuso a regresar a su cama para así retomar su sueño. Sin embargo, su trayecto se vio interrumpido a mitad de camino.

Uno de sus cochecitos de juguetes había rodado hasta chocar contra uno de sus pies, este agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos; entonces, muy lentamente, llevó sus ojos hacia el punto donde había venido el juguete. A su izquierda, separado por unos pocos metros estaba una pared con estanterías y baldas, y al lado de esta el armario. Que momentos antes había cerrado. Ahora abierto nuevamente.

Mark comenzó a asustarse, algo no iba bien, el ambiente se había vuelto gélido, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y el vaho escapar cuando exhalaba. Observaba muy fijamente aquella parte de la habitación, esperando a que algo ocurriese.

Poco a poco pudo ver como del interior del armario una sombra iba saliendo, alargándose lentamente, cubriendo poco a poco toda la pared de al lado, hasta que poco a poco se fue reduciendo, transformándose; adquiriendo una forma.

Entonces lo vio de nuevo, era alto y alargado, con la forma de una persona. Mark trago con dificultad, se había quedado paralizado, estaba temblando, aquel ser lo miraba fijamente. De pronto este comenzó a mover lentamente su brazo derecho, alargándolo lentamente sobre la pared. Los ojos del niño no se apartaron en ningún momento. Entonces él, comenzó a bajarlo, mientras abría su mano hasta detenerse.

Este se había quedado quieto a la mitad de la pared, un poco por debajo quizás.

La luz comenzó a parpadear, sorprendido este se volteó. La sombra había estado en todo momento a sus espaldas. Él estaba ahí, una figura de verdad, de pie en medio de su cuarto, a una escasa distancia, su brazo se hallaba encima de la pequeña lampara. Y de un rápido movimiento este cerró sus dedos y la luz se fue completamente.

Mark gritó al tiempo que echaba a correr a su cama, ruidos provinieron de todas partes, los poco que lo separaba de su cama le parecieron kilómetros, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, de un saltó se subió a esta. Rápidamente agarró las mantas y se ocultó dentro de estas. Echo una pequeña volita este temblaba mientras oía como las cosas se movían, ruidos y crujidos también podía escuchar. De pronto comenzaron a producirse destellos de luz, con cada fogonazo podía verlo alrededor suyo, cambiando de posición; teletransportándose de un punto a otro. Cada vez más cerca de él.

Entonces vio sus manos, estas venían directo a él, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que llegó un punto en la que las tenía encima, lo iba a atrapar, por lo que lo único que hizo el pequeño Mark fue cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración.

Todo volvía a estar sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, seguía debajo de su manta, fuera todo estaba en calma, por lo que reuniendo valor este se destapo.

Ya no estaba en su habitación, sino abandonado en un desolado y oscuro páramo, el pequeño Mark miró de un lado a otro desconcertado, asustado. De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento el arrancó de las manos su manta, llevándosela muy lejos de ahí.

"Mamá… Kat… Nana" – Dijo este con miedo en su voz, mientras buscaba de aquí para allá su casa o a su familia. Pero no había nadie.

De pronto el cielo rugió, poderosos relámpagos cayeron a su alrededor, el viento se volvió más poderoso, violento, incontrolable. Este grito ante las explosiones de los truenos, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

"Mamá… Kat… Nana" – Volvió a repetir, esta vez hipeando. El llanto estaba próximo.

Tras el resplandor de un nuevo relámpago, el paisaje cambio, ahora a su alrededor habían aparecido inmensas piedras, esquelitas estructuras que ascendían hasta los cielos y se de disponían en círculos. El pequeño miro asustado de un lado a otro mientras el llanto se acentuaba cada vez más.

Entonces comenzó a escuchar murmullos.

"¿Ho-Hola?" – Preguntó mientras dirigía sus orbes al centro de aquella estructura, allí donde los círculos de piedra se hacían más pequeños y estas muchos más huesudas y terroríficas. Nadie le contestó, sin embargo, los murmullos seguían escuchándose. Estos provenían de ahí.

Asustado y tiritando, al pequeño no le quede más remedio que caminar hasta allí, a travesó la barrera de piedras y una vez en medio camino hasta el gran macizo central de toda aquella formación. Alzó su cuello todo lo que pudo para verlo. Buscando el origen de aquellas voces.

Entonces estas fueron calladas y un silbido se oyó. Provenía de la otra cara del monolito.

Mark rodeó la gran piedra hasta dar con una fosa excavada en el otro extremo, con piedras colocadas a su alrededor, este se acercó temeroso, de nuevo el silbido volvió a oírse. Aquel agujero era tan negro que ni la luz de los rayos era capaz de iluminarlo. Un auténtico agujero negro.

"¿Hola?" – Volvió a preguntar.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

De pronto sintió como algo húmedo se enroscaba a su alrededor, al agachar la mirada vio raíces provenientes del interior del agujero que se enrollaban alrededor de sus tobillos. Este gritó presa del pánico, intentó alejarse, pero cayó. Las raíces afianzaron su agarré dolorosamente a la carne.

Las lágrimas brotaron más fuertes.

El pequeño intentó gatear lejos de ahí, pero estas comenzaron a arrastrarlo, gritaba y pataleaba para lograr soltarse por todos los medios, llamando desesperadamente a su familia, para que acudieran a rescatarlo, pero nadie venía. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el fango y la lluvia. Hundía sus dedos en la tierra, pero esta siempre acababa cediendo y cada vez era arrastrado más y más, hasta que su cuerpo, poco a poco, iba introduciéndose en la tumba. Este acabó quedando colgado del borde, suplicando auxilio.

Entonces vio unos pies que se ponían delante de él, con la lluvia le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero pudo discernirlo, era él. La sombra de su habitación había aparecido nuevamente.

"No te resistas mí pequeño elegido, pronto volveremos a la vida"

Y un último tirón hizo al pequeño caer, gritando presa del pánico mientras se hundía en la oscuridad.

De pronto un fuerte grito hizo que abriese los ojos al instante, sentía su pecho subir y bajar velozmente, su respiración era irregular, estaba temblando, no sabía qué estaba pasando ni dónde se hallaba, cuando su vista pudo enfocar mejor el pequeño vio que había alguien delante de él que lo miraba con suma preocupación, cuatro pares de ojos; pero sólo se focalizo en los que tenía delante.

"¿Papá?" – Dijo con un hilo de voz. Cuando vio que era de verás él, el pequeño rompió en llanto para abalanzarse sobre su padre y ocultar su rostro en su pecho para llorar de forma desconsolada.

El adulto lo abrazó para cargarlo, mientras le daba suaves caricias para intentar calmarlo, pero aquello parecía no tener efecto, podía sentir el corazón de su hijo, la velocidad con la que latía; la manera en la que temblaba presa del más absoluto y profundo miedo.

Ambos progenitores compartieron miradas de preocupación.

Los terrores nocturnos habían regresado.

 _(the monster has loved you for longer than anyone else)_

(****)

Salté de mi catre tras escuchar un poderoso estruendo, la habitación tembló, pequeños escombros cayeron del techo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" – Miré de un lado a otro, Eileen y Jade habían desaparecido, a lo lejos podía escuchar un fuerte barrullo que me era indescifrable. Entonces me paralicé. Hubo un sonido en particular que si fui capaz de reconocer «¿Aquello son balas?» no estaría muy familiarizado con estas, pero no tuve que agudizar mucho el oído para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

Cientos, quizás miles, de tiros se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, me coloqué los zapatos y eché a correr hacia la puerta, un nuevo estruendo retumbó haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio por un momento. Las débiles luces se apagaron por unos instantes.

"Maldición, sea lo que sea que está pasando ahí fuera es un buen lio de cojones" – Dije mientras veía como una serie de sucesivas explosiones sacudían los cimientos haciendo que más escombros cayesen.

Respiré profundamente, tragué el nudo que se había formado y abrí la puerta.

Al instante fui golpeado por el estridente ruido de una alarma, a lo lejos escuchaba gritos, miré a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no veía a nadie; rápidamente eché a correr hacia el hall principal.

"¡Mierda!" – Me quejé cuando caí contra la pared izquierda. – "Esa sí que ha sido fuerte"

Finalmente acabé llegando a uno de los balcones del atrio, al asomarme pude ver un inmenso lio de cojones, sujetos armados hasta los dientes, unos a otros se gritaban cosas; podía ver como por la entrada principal entraban grupos de personas desesperadas que rápidamente eran enviados hacia el interior del hotel; mientras que otras tantas lo abandonaban nada más terminar de cagar sus armas.

La desesperación y el miedo se podía palpar en el ambiente.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Nos atacan, eso es lo que está pasando"

"¡Aaaah!" – Grité bastante fuerte cuando oí aquella voz a un lado mío. Me giré rápidamente para toparme con Grace «Puta vieja, me asustó» esta se acercó hasta mí con una expresión seria. – "Grace, ¿Quién nos está atacando?"

"Bandidos" – Me comunicó con cierto asco en su voz. – "Las comadrejas de la Plaza Apolo, esos malditos hijos de la gran puta han tenido el valor de venir hasta, pues bien, verán lo que la gente del abismo es capaz de hacer"

"¿Dónde está Jade?"

"Está ayudándonos a repelerlos"

"Pues yo también voy" – Dije mientras me disponía a marcharme, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino.

"No te preocupes por ella, sabe defenderse"

"Me da igual, no la puedo dejar allí sola"

"Mark, ella me pidió que no te dejase marchar, no sabes cómo están las cosas ahí afuera, es demasiado peligroso"

"Me da igual" – Repetí esta vez enfadado. – "No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ayudar de alguna manera"

La verdad que me estaba sorprendiendo a mí mismo, no sé de dónde había sacado ese repentino valor, supongo que serían efectos secundarios de lo aceptar mi destino como portador y todo eso.

"No es sabio correr a una batalla en la que desconoces a tu enemigo, ya hay muchos héroes muertos ahí fuera Mark, no seas tú también uno de ellos"

"¡Pero…!"

"No hay peros que valgan, te quedaras aquí" – Dictaminó finalmente. – "Acompáñame, podrás prestar ayuda aquí dentro, diciéndole a los supervivientes donde refugiarse"

Yo no pude hacer más que expresar mi frustración con un infantil mohín y un pataleo, antes de seguir a Grace. No le prestaba mucha atención a lo que me dijo cuando tomamos el ascensor, algo de ir a su habitación a buscar un mapa para poder señalar a los demás los sitios seguros.

Simplemente estupendo, tanto portador de la llave espada, tanto héroe, para verme reducido a un simple GPS. Ya me lo podía imaginar « _Por favor, tome el pasillo de la derecha, cuatro metros más allá gire a la izquierda y entonces habrá llegado a su destino_ » Menuda mierda.

En el pasillo a la suite de Grace, algo me hizo salir de mi fuero interno, de pronto el brazo izquierdo me pesaba. Al agachar la cabeza me topé con que estaba llevando la espada. Esta había aparecido por arte de magia. «¿Qué demonios?» pensé.

«Salta» Escuché que en mí cabeza. Una voz que no era Eileen, sino de otra persona, un chico.

Me detuve en el acto, Grace siguió adelante.

"¿Perdona?" – Susurré mientras miraba aquello con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Salta» Volvieron a ordenar.

"¿Cómo que salta?" – Estaba confundido. Entonces me dio por mirar para atrás, buscando a lo que se refería, y vi en la entrada del pasillo la barandilla que daba al atrio. Me quedé de piedra. – "Será una broma, ¿Verdad?"

«Salta» fue lo único que dijo.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Sí tenía que estar volviéndome loco, sí eso tenía que estar pasando; estaba hablándole a un cacho de piedra y metal.

«Salta»

"Perdona… ¿Me estás vacilando verdad?"

«Salta»

"¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?"

De pronto recibí una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me arrancó un quejido. Grace se volteó a mírame y yo escondí rápidamente la espada, le hice una seña de que ya la alcanzaba.

«Salta»

"¡Estás loco! Tiene que haber por lo menos veinte metros desde aquí, sino más, y que yo sepa los elegidos me han dado una llave, no alas"

«Salta» repitió por séptima vez, un tic se me formó en el ojo.

Miré nuevamente el otro extremo del pasillo, a lo lejos el caos empeoraba por momentos, gritos y disparos resonaban por todas partes; regresé mis ojos de nuevo a la espada. «Confía en mí, no te pasará nada»

"Qué demonios"

Me di media vuelta y eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, la distancia se iba haciendo más y más corta, cada vez tenía la barandilla más cerca; mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi cerebro no hacía más que mandar señales de alerta ante el inminente peligro. Pero aun así no me detuve. – "¡JODER ESPERO QUE TENGAS RAZÓN!" – Grité bastante fuerte cuando tuve la barandilla delante.

Salté y rápidamente apoyé mi mano derecha sobre el frio metal a la vez que aprovechaba la inercia para pasar el resto de mi cuerpo por encima. Y entonces todo lo que había era vacío.

Rápidamente fui arrastrado por la gravedad, a la vez que gritaba – "¡QUÉ ME LA PEGO, QUÉ ME LA PEGO, QUÉ ME LA PEGO!" – Incontables veces. Apenas fueron unos segundos. Cuando ya tuve el suelo a pocos centímetros en vez de besarlo como esperaba, sorprendentemente, caí con gracia y delicadeza de pie. Como si hubiese hecho un pequeño saltó.

Todavía en shock toqué rápidamente todo mi cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión, pero nada, estaba intacto. – "Y yo que esperaba que mis rodillas chocasen los cinco con mi cráneo" – Dije mientras miraba al artefacto.

«Te lo dije» me respondió.

Entonces me pude percatar que a mí alrededor todos se habían quedado un estupefactos viéndome; lo cual era comprensible. No era normal ver a un loco suicida saltar desde un cuarto piso y seguir de una sola pieza, cuando lo normal hubiese sido volverse mermelada contra el suelo.

De pronto una nueva explosión nos sacó a todos de ese estado, empuñé con determinación la espada para así echar a correr hacia el barrio.

"Niño tonto, vas a conseguir que te vuelen el culo" – Escuché como me decía la voz de Grace desde uno de los teléfonos que estaban a la entrada de la recepción.

"Tienes que entenderlo Grace, no puedes pretender que me quede de brazos cruzados, tengo que ayudar, puedes intentar detenerme, pero buscaré otra forma de escabullirme" – Enserio, qué me estaba pasando, aquello no sonaba a mí.

"Y no lo haré, aquella caída debió matarte, sin embargo, no fue así. Parece que eres toda una caja de sorpresas, sólo espero que alguna de ellas te mantenga con vida. Jade está en Town Square, dirígete hasta allí"

"Gracias Grace"

"Y Mark" – Esta me volvió a detener. – "Me han informado de que no es sólo cosa de los de bandidos, han visto a otros"

"¿Quiénes?"

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos.

"Si ves a una mujer rubia vestida con aires victorianos huye de ahí, corre como si no hubiese un mañana, olvídate de Jade o de cualquier otro, sólo corre y nunca mires atrás. Buena suerte chico"

Una vez que la transmisión finalizó, tragué con dificultad, los pelos se me habían puesto como escarpias; a Grace se la oía asustada cuando mencionó a aquella persona. Sin embargo, tuve que dejar esas preocupaciones a un lado, tenía que encontrar a Jade y ayudar a detener de alguna manera el ataque.

Sólo esperaba que esto de hacerme el héroe no me saliese caro.

Aproveché que un nuevo grupo salía del Sinclair Deluxe, para unirme a ellos y así partir hacia el caos. Atravesamos la compuerta y cruzamos con marcha constante el túnel hasta el drops, podía ver el miedo en la cara de esas personas. Los gritos y disparos se escuchaban cada vez con mayor claridad, estos sujetaban fuertemente sus armas, buscando en ellas algún tipo de refuerzo para hacer frente a la carnicería que se iban a encontrar.

Yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, agarré con más fuerza a Selah, desde la retaguardia pude ver como la compuerta de acceso se abría. Para todos nosotros aquellos segundos fueron como horas. Finalmente estábamos de lleno en la acción.

Literalmente.

¿Conocéis ese famoso meme que ha dado para cientos de recopilatorios en YouTube? Ese en el que cuando algo doloroso está a punto de pasar, la imagen se para por un momento y suenan las primeras estrofas de esa famosa canción, la del Wimoweh. Venga, seguro que sabéis de que os estoy hablando. Pues eso mismo nos pasó, nada más poner un pie en aquel sitio nos convertimos en el nuevo objetivo de un misil sin rumbo que venía de lleno hacia nosotros.

En aquellos momentos, di gracias por estar al final de todo.

La exposición nos lanzó por los aires, mi cuerpo cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, botando un par de veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todo me daba vueltas, me costaba respirar, un estridente pitido se había instalado dentro de mi cabeza. A medida que me ponía de pie, intentaba focalizar algo, pero mi visión era borrosa. Una densa nube de polvo lo cubría todo, a través de ella podía ver flashes de luces, disparos que venían de todas partes; pero era incapaz de oír algo.

Toci varias veces, mi cuerpo hacía su mayor esfuerzo para lograr que algo de aire entrase, pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

Poco a poco aquel ensordecedor pitido fue atenuándose, dando pasó al sonido del caos que imperaba en aquel lugar, la nube de polvo se disipaba y mi visión se iba estabilizando; entonces pude verlos, el resto del equipo, los pocos supervivientes que quedaban también en mí mismo estado. Así como las sobras de aquellos pobres que habían sido alcanzados por el impacto, desmembrados y desperdigados por todas partes.

Estaba en shock, mi cuerpo temblaba, me costaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, en mi estado me fijé que en las mangas de mi chaqueta había restos de carne, rápidamente comencé a sacudirlas con desesperación. De pronto sentí como me agarraban fuertemente del cuello de la chaqueta y tiraban de mí varios metros, alejándome del fuego cruzado en el que me había visto inmerso.

Alguien se puso delante de mí, vi unos risos negros y entonces supe de quien se trataba.

"Eileen" – Mi voz salió entrecortada.

"¡Mark! No deberías estar aquí es muy peligroso"

"Lo sé, lo sé" – Repetí varias veces, levantándome. Ella me ayudo como punto de apoyo. – "Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados"

Una ráfaga de disparos impactó por donde estábamos obligándonos a ocultarnos detrás de una de las esquinas del local. Diversos gritos de diversión resonaban por todas partes, para aquellos cabrones todo esto era un simple juego.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?!" – Le pregunté yo. Intentando hacer que mí voz sonase por encima de las explosiones.

"Sentí una presencia oscura Mark y salí a investigar"

"¿Sincorazón?" – Ella negó.

"Peor" – Se limitó a decirme.

Iba decir algo, pero Eileen gritó «cuidado» al mismo tiempo que me empujaba lejos de ahí, de pronto un coctel molotov impactó donde nos encontrábamos, generando un pequeño infierno.

"Joder, las cosas se están poniendo feas" – Dije mientras hacía aparecer la espada.

"¿Enserio? No me digas" – Ella tomó una posición de defensa.

"Te recuerdo que el único sarcástico de este dúo puedo ser yo"

Todo era un desastre, edificios en llamas, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, disparos de aquí a allá. Lo que más me preocupaba era el humo que generaba el fuego, el cual se empezaba a acumular en los niveles superiores de la sección. – "Eileen, tenemos que apagar esos incendios antes de que el fuego nos asfixie a todos" – Ella asintió.

"Usa el poder de la llave espada, el hechizo _aqua_ nos ayudará"

"De acuerdo, pero una cuestión importante"

"¿Cuál?"

"Dudo que este trasto sepa detener las balas"

"Sí que puede, lo que pasa es que tú estás muy verde"

"Gracias por los ánimos"

"Tú simplemente corre, ¿Entendido?"

"Joder, menudo plan antifugas"

Me asomé un poco, procurando que ninguna bala me volase la cabeza, tenía que atravesar la zona hasta uno de los locales que ardían en llamas, sin embargo, el lugar estaba muy caldeaoa, tuve que esconderme dado que el fuego de ametralladoras impacto de lleno donde estaba. Miré a Eileen, esta lucia preocupada, entonces hice lo mismo con la espada «Por favor no me falles»

"A la de tres"

Ella asintió.

"¡Tres!" – Grité antes de echar a correr lejos de ahí.

Esquivaba como podía a todo el que había ahí, me era incapaz de distinguir quienes eran los buenos y quienes los malos, agachaba la cabeza cada dos por tres para evitar que el fuego cruzado me volviese un colador. De pronto tuve que tirarme al suelo cuando una serie de tuberías salieron volando, estas pasaron por encima de mí para aplastar a varios de la resistencia. Miré de donde habían venido para verme a un maldito splicer con poderes telequinéticos lanzando escombros a diestro y siniestro, interpretando una especie de macabra danza. Se escuchó el sonido hueco de un cañonazo y vi como una granada era lanzada al tejado donde se hallaba el susodicho para hacerlo estallar en pedazos.

Me levanté rápidamente y seguí corriendo, ante mí, buenos y malos pelaban con restos de tuberías y herramientas a muerte. Sentí como algo me impactaba a un lado, tirándome en el acto, cuando vi de que se trataba ahogué un grito en el acto. Era el cadáver de un hombre, su cuello y cabeza estaban colocados de una forma horrible, sus blancos ojos sin vida me miraban fijamente. Hice un esfuerzo desesperado para quitármelo de encima. Entonces vi a lo lejos al responsable de todo aquello, una inmensa mole que parecía puesta hasta arriba de esteroides, un hombre, amorfo, lleno de músculos por todas partes. Este arrancaba grandes bloques de hormigón del suelo para lanzarlos sin problema alguno.

De pronto este puso sus diminutos ojos sobre mí, haciendo que me paralizara.

"¡Incinerar a ese cabrón!" – Gritó alguien.

Entonces de los tejados que estaban a ambos lados aparecieron dos personas cargadas con algún tipo de lanzallamas. Nada más dar la orden, dos grandes lenguas de fuegos salieron disparadas contra aquel splicer bruto. Los gritos de dolor resonaron por todas partes mientras el hombre, desesperadamente, hacia lo imposible por librarse del fuego. Rápidamente cuatro soldados aparecieron para abrir fuego a discreción, sin contemplación alguna, sobre este. A los pocos minutos la mole cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Una mujer del grupo corrió en mi auxilio, esta hizo a un lado el cadáver para así ayudarme a levantarme.

"El fuego, tenemos que apagar los incendios, sino el humo nos matara a todos" – Le dije mientras señalaba la densa capa que se formaba encima de nosotros.

"Tenemos un sistema de aspersores, pero sino replegamos a los splicers esos cabrones no nos dejaran activarlo"

De pronto se escuchó un disparó y la mujer gritó de dolor, un arpón le había atravesado la pierna izquierda a la altura del gemelo.

"¡Tenemos a una!" – Gritaron emocionados.

De pronto la mujer cayó al suelo para ser arrastrada violentamente.

"¡No!" – Grité mientras iba detrás de ella.

El arpón estaba amarrado a una cuerda que era la que tiraba de ella, al otro lado vi a un grupo de splicers, los responsables de ello. Tenía que actuar rápido, invoqué la espada y sin pensármelo mucho la lancé, esta empezó a girar como una especie de boomerang para rápidamente cortar la cuerda y regresar a mí. Ocultando mi sorpresa, corrí hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – Dije mientras me agachaba para ayudarla.

"Muchas gracias" – Me dijo esta mientras se ayudaba de mí para levantarse.

"¡Mark cuidado!" – Gritó Eileen.

Los splicers de antes no nos iban a dejar tan fácilmente, estos lanzaron una serie de explosivos contra nosotros, yo me limité a elevar la espada como acto reflejo a la vez que cerraba los ojos, escuché las explosiones, sentí su fuerza; sin embargo, nunca pasó nada más. Al abrirlos descubrí delante de mí una pantalla, un escudo de energía verde circular que había aparecido de la nada.

"Tu primer bloqueé" – Dijo esta toda orgullosa.

Yo me reí, ahora era mi turno de devolvérsela, casi de manera intuitiva, como si aquella pantalla fuese una prolongación de mí, la lancé contra ellos. El escudo salió disparado a gran velocidad, impidiéndole a mis enemigos reaccionar, ya que, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya lo tenían encima. Al impactar, arrasó con todo lo que había a su paso, incluido ellos.

Silbé sorprendido.

El grupo se acercó hasta nosotros para ayudar a su compañera.

"Hay que apagar el fuego" – Les dije.

"Crees qué podrás entretener a los splicers mientras nosotros activamos las bombas"

Antes de poder decir nada, una nueva lluvia de balas vino contra nosotros, un grupo de estos se encontraban en una pasarela descargando todo el fuego de las ametralladoras sobre nosotros.

"¡Malditos pesados!" – Grité y mientras nos retirábamos, agité la espada contra ellos, no fue nada hecho a posta, tampoco sabía cómo pasó; pero de repente una serie de rayos se materializaron sobre ellos, ráfagas de electricidad azul que impactaron uno detrás del otro (de izquierda a derecha) sobre estos. Destruyendo la pasarela y con esta a los splicers.

"La PO–LLA" – Dije impactado. Yo había hecho eso, pero cómo. Miré a Eileen que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, sino más. Me giré al grupo para descubrir que estos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

"Sí, puedo ganaros un poco de tiempo"

"Estupendo, contamos conti…"

Pero de nuevo nos vimos interrumpidos ya que uno de esos malditos splicers que colgaban del techo como arañas se abalanzó contra nosotros, específicamente contra mí, pero rápidamente conseguí bloquear sus ganchos con la espada. Estábamos cara a cara, tanto que podía percibir el asqueroso olor de su aliento. Por suerte esta vez no vomité.

"¡Rápido!" – Les dije.

"Aguanta sólo un poco más, contamos contigo niño bonito" – Rápidamente estos echaron a correr.

Por qué todo el mundo me llamaba así.

"El dulce manjar, tú lo tienes dentro de ti y mío será. Claro que sí. Mío, solamente mío"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" – Hice fuerza para quitármelo de encima y entonces le di una patada en el estómago para tirarlo.

"¡Detrás de ti!" – Me aviso Eileen.

Oí el sonido del metal raspando contra el suelo, al girarme vi a un splicer enmascarado que arrastraba una pesada tubería, las chispas saltaban debido a la fricción, lo tenía muy encima como para poder contraatacar por lo que eché a correr.

"¡Vuelve aquí putita! Sólo quiero jugar contigo"

Corrí hasta una de las paredes del reciento, este pisándome los talones, pero ante todo pronóstico era lo que quería, cuando ya la tuve delante apoyé mi pie derecho sobre esta, impulsándome; para dar así varios pasos más sobre la pared y entonces saltar, haciendo una mortal hacia atrás. Caí detrás de él. Este se topó de frente con la pared y cuando se giró sorprendido, lo siguiente que vio fue la cuchilla de la espada.

Esta dejó un profundo corté en su garganta del que comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones. Me hice a un lado para no mancharme.

Entonces me topé con la mirada de Eileen, esta estaba flipándolo.

"¿Qué?" – Pregunté.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tuve una adolescencia interesante" – Me limité a decirle.

Se escucharon nuevos gritos que llamaron nuestra atención, de uno de los pasillos apareció una horda de splicers que venían furiosos contra mí. Rápidamente cree un nuevo escudo ya que las balas no se hicieron de esperar.

"¿Algún plan?" – Dije mientras retrocedíamos a causa del fuego enemigo. El escudo comenzó a deteriorarse, volviéndose más y más inestable, el coste de mantenerlo activo era grande. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se agotaba igual que en el observatorio.

"¿Correr te vale?"

"Estupendo, fantástico, ¡Maravilloso!" – Entonces lancé de nuevo la pantalla, sin embargo, no fui capaz de conseguir un pleno.

Ambos comenzamos a huir de ahí, tal vez si conseguía llamar la atención de los splicers y hacer que me persiguieran para alejarlos de ahí, ganaríamos un par de minutos más. Sin embargo, esto se vio chafado cuando la pequeña arañita tocapelotas se abalanzó delante de mí cortándome el camino. – "¡Pero tú no te cansas!" – Me quejé, recibiendo nada más que una risa por parte de este. Entonces la cosa empezó a pintar peor cuando me percaté que varias figuras comenzaron a rodearnos. «Mierda» pensé. Mi vista iba de un lado a otro, contando cuantos enemigos me tenían apresado, todos ellos armados hasta los dientes.

"No hay escapatoria niño bonito, tu ADAM será nuestro"

"Y dale, que yo no tengo nada de eso" – Les dije mientras adoptaba una posición de defensa, preparado para pelear.

"Mark" – Me susurró Eileen. – "Usa _Aero_ " – Yo asentí.

Cundo uno de ellos hizo el intento de atacar primero, sin pensármelo dos veces recite la palabra y por arte de magia, un poderoso vendaval surgió a mi alrededor, un violento tornado que mando a todos aquellos splicers lejos de mí.

"Amenaza neutralizada" – Dije.

De pronto una enorme lluvia surgió entre las densas capaz de humo, rápidamente el fuego comenzó a ser extinguido. Bien, tarea completada. Me permití respirar aliviado mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza para recolocarme el pelo que debido al agua me cubría la vista. Detrás de mí escuché pasos y al girarme vi al escuadrón aproximarse a mí.

Ambos íbamos a felicitarnos por haber cumplido nuestras misiones, sin embargo, el momento se vio interrumpido. Un estridente y aterrador grito gutural se escuchó a lo lejos. La piel se me puso de gallina y un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Rápidamente nos reagrupamos, con la atención puesta a donde habíamos escuchado el grito. Nuevamente este se volvió a oír, esta vez mucho más cerca, retumbando dolorosamente en los tímpanos. – "¡Ahí!" – Dijo uno de los miembros, entonces todos nos enfocamos donde estaba señalando. De entre las brasas y el humo vimos no una sino dos siluetas que caminaban lentamente hacia nosotros, altas (de dos metros por lo menos) y esqueléticas.

Cuando estas emergieron de las sombras creo que el sentimiento de sorpresa fue compartido por todos. Aquellas cosas no pertenecían a este mundo.

Altas y delgadas figuras de una apariencia humanoide, las cuales estaban recubiertas de un putrefacto y chorreante tejido negro que cubría de manera desigual el interior del cuerpo; músculos y órganos quedaban a la vista, estos de un oscuro color rojo debido a la sangre coagulada; así como los huesos, estos ennegrecidos y fusionados al tejido. Aquellos seres tenían una gran boca de la que salían hileras de afilados dientes y dos puntos pequeños que se asemejaban a los ojos. A pesar de ser similares en lo que ha contextura corporal se refería, había un par de detalles que los diferenciaban. Uno de ellos, el de la izquierda, el brazo derecho había mutado en una descomunal deformación ósea en forma de pinza (me recordaba a las mandíbulas de los escarabajos) la cual se veía bastante resistente. Mientras que el otro tenía grandes y alargadas zarpas.

"¿Qué clase de splicers son esos?" – Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Eso no son splicers" – Le contestó otro. – "Esas criaturas son demonios de las profundidades"

Eileen me dio un tirón para que me acercara más a ella. – "Mark esas cosas son la presencia que te estaba diciendo, puedo sentir la oscuridad en ellos"

"¿Segura que no son sincorazón?"

"No, ellos suelen ser mucho más característicos, tienen los ojos amarillos y algunos incluso portan a la vista el emblema de sincorazón…, pero esto seres; son algo distinto" – Aquello último no me sonó del todo convincente, su mirada me volvía a decir que, de nuevo, Eileen sabía algo que no me quería decir.

"¡Cuidado!" – Advirtió uno.

La criatura de las zarpas comenzó a convulsionar y antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta este vómito un viscoso fluido grisáceo que conseguimos esquivar a tiempo, todos menos un pobre desgraciado. Sus gritos de dolor se instalaron en lo más profundo de nuestros oídos a medida que lo que resulto ser ácido lo devoraba rápida y dolorosamente. No pude evitar hacer la vista a un lado cuando las capaz internas salieron a la luz. A los pocos segundos, este cayó muerto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el resto del grupo abrió fuego a diestro y siniestro contra las criaturas, las balas los agujeraban violentamente, aun así, estas comenzaron a andar como si nada. Casquillos de balas tintineaban en el suelo, la lluvia de fuego era brutal, sin embargo, apenas conseguían hacerles daño.

"Mark esas criaturas no serán inmunes, pero al estar imbuidas por el poder de la oscuridad son más resistentes a los ataques" – Me comunicó Eileen.

"Tenéis que parar, no vais a hacerles nada" – Les grité.

Pero de pronto ante todo pronóstico ambos seres cayeron al suelo mientras se retorcían para finalmente quedar tiesos, humo salía del interior de los agujeros.

"Qué decías muchacho"

El grupo se acercó a estos para examinarlos, sin embargo, yo preferí quedarme atrás, las palabras de mi amiga seguían en mí cabeza. Estos las observaban detenidamente mientras comentaban cosas sobre su procedencia o se mofaban de lo jodidamente feos que eran.

Entonces vi como uno de los pies de este emitió un leve movimiento.

"¡Atrás!" – Grité.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el bajar la guardia les había salido muy caro. Las largas zarpas de uno se clavaron en el cuello y parte de la cabeza de uno de ellos, atravesando hasta salir por el otro lado. Mientras que el de la protuberancia de un rápido movimiento rebanó las piernas de otro más. El equipo intentó defenderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando las criaturas se levantaron, uno a uno fueron cayendo. A una le arrancaron parte de la cabeza de un mordisco, a otro de ellos lo abrieron en canal. Los despedazaron ante mis ojos sin compasión alguna, yo no pude hacer nada, me había quedado paralizado.

Sentí algo cálido correr por mi cara, al tocarme descubrí que estaba llorando, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la fría agua de los aspersores.

Cuando estos acabaron su carnicería, posicionaron sus vacíos ojos en mí, analizándome detenidamente, entonces uno de ellos se movió haciendo que yo rápidamente reaccionara empuñando la espada. De pronto las criaturas soltaron un poderoso gruñido, habían pasado de aquel estado de paz a uno mucho más alterado.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Pero no tuve tiempo de más, estas echaron a correr contra mí, intentaron atraparme, pero yo rápidamente las esquive, comenzado así una torpe danza en la que bloqueaba sus ataques como podía sólo para verme rápidamente atacado por el otro. – "¡Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa!" – Dije mientras lanzaba un hechizo de hielo que congelo sus piernas y las dejó pegadas al suelo. – "Ha sido ver la espada y volverse más agresivas. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?"

De nuevo no pude obtener respuesta ya que el de la protuberancia rompió su bloqueo para cargar contra mí a gran velocidad, rápidamente cree un escudo, pero ya había empleado tanta magia que el escudo fue destrozado con el impacto de la embista y yo acabé lanzado varios metros más allá. Me levanté como pude, uno de los costados me dolía.

"Es imposible Eileen, son demasiado fuertes" – Le dije mientras veía como aquellos seres se preparaban nuevamente para atacar.

"No lo des todo por perdido Mark… intentemos probar con otra cosa"

"¿Cuál?"

Entonces esta tomó la espada, yo no sabía qué iba a ser, pero de repente el arma se vio imbuida por una potente luz que me obligó a cerrar los ojos unos instantes, cuando esta desapareció me encontré con un arma completamente distinta. Una gran lanza, de acero fundido negro con diversas ornamentas, que acababa en una cuchilla de hierro plateado ancha y curvada; con grabados; la cual a modo de decoración tenía amarrada a la empuñadura dos plumas, una blanca y exuberante, y otra negra y marchita.

"Las llaves espadas son capaces de adquirir diversas formas, con el entrenamiento adecuado serás capaz de invocar las diversas apariciones de Selah"

"Mola" – Me limite a decir. Entonces tomé con más seguridad la lanza, comencé a girarla sobre mis manos y alrededor de mi cuerpo, conociéndola, haciéndome una con ella; era realmente curiosa el ver y sentir la forma en la que era capaz de moverla; de manera tan precisa, como si fuese una prolongación más de mí cuerpo. Todo aquello se sentía como algún tipo de danza fluida.

Terminé aquel vals tomando la lanza de una mano y colocándola a un lado mío.

"Venid cabrones" – Les reté.

Estos gruñeron para lanzarse contra mí, yo hice lo mismo con la diferencia de que mi nueva arma me permitía mantener la distancia con estos; empuñé la lanza, pero en vez de atacarlos, la clave en suelo para propulsarme y hacer un salto de altura con el que pasé por encima de estos. Caí detrás para, rápidamente, girarme y atacar asestándoles un corte a ambos en las espaldas.

Volvieron a gruñir mientras que yo me mofé haciéndoles una seña para que viniesen.

De nuevo volvieron atacar, esta vez uno intentó vomitarme ácido, pero clavé la cuchilla en su pecho ante de que pudiese escupirme, tirándolo al suelo, y con la inercia pasar por encima suyo. Sin tiempo de recuperarme fui atacado por el otro, este intentó golpearme con la protuberancia, pero también ataqué a la vez. Hueso y acero chocaron, resonando en el recinto, el impacto nos hizo retroceder.

Entonces me percaté de que el otro se había recuperado y ahora estaba a mí espalda. Me había confiado tanto que dejé que me rodearan, pero aquello sólo era un inconveniente. Estos comenzaron a caminar a mi alrededor, a su vez, yo hacía lo mismo, giraba sobre mi eje, balanceando la lanza. Esperando por ver quién hacía el primer movimiento. El primero fue el de la protuberancia, este cargó contra mí.

Velozmente tomé la lanza y en vez de atacarlo a él me giré y la enceste contra el otro que venía directo a mí. Aquello era una estratagema muy básica. La criatura chilló. Furiosa esta intentó atacar, pero aprovechando que lo tenía sujeto, lo moví a donde quería y antes de que el vomitó saliese disparado; curvé completamente la espalda. Podía ver a cámara lenta como aquel viscoso y putrefacto líquido pasaba por delante de mí.

Escuché los gritos de dolor del otro, saqué la cuchilla del hombro del escupidor para de un rápido movimiento golpearle con la parte trasera del arma, alejándola unos cuantos metros de mí. Entonces volví a centrar mi atención en el de la protuberancia, el ácido se había comido parte del tejido negro de su pecho. Furiosa, esta intentó atacarme nuevamente con una embestida y algo curioso pasó, no supe exactamente por qué o cómo, pero de pronto me sentí imbuido por algún tipo de fuerza, algo que me poseyó y me guio, porque aquello era la única manera de explicar lo que pasó a continuación.

Movía la lanza creando una trayectoria lateral, con cada movimiento la hoja iba siendo imbuida por una energía verdosa. En el momento en que tuve a la criatura encima, di el último movimiento; y entonces disparé una poderosa cuchilla de energía verde brillante que cortó con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo corta la mantequilla, la dura deformidad de la bestia.

Esta comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras un líquido negro salía esparcido a propulsión.

"¡Toma ya!"

Pero la cosa estaba lejos de acabar aún, de pronto la otra criatura corrió en auxilio de la otra y cuando estuvieron juntas comenzaron a hacer una cosa que no tenía muy clara.

"¿Se… están enrollando… delante de mí?"

"¡Mark Ferguson! ¡Por favor! Qué cosas estás diciendo" – Me regañó Eileen.

"¡Qué! Pero si es verdad, están fornicando delante de mí como si nada" – Le dije muy seguro mientras señalaba lo obvio.

La cara de Eileen cambio y aquello me hizo girarme rápidamente hacia aquellos pervertidos seres, sólo digo que ojalá hubieran estado enrollándose. Los muy hijos de la gran puta se habían fusionado en uno solo. Una criatura que ahora me doblaba el tamaño, sino más, con un cuerpo amorfo del que salían cuatro grandes brazos con afiladas zarpas, y con dos grandes bocas, una encima de la otra. – "¡Joder!" – Sin verlo venir la boca de abajo escupió un potente chorro de ácido. Caí a un lado para ver como que todo lo que había sido recubierto la sustancia era comido a gran velocidad. Porque poco. Pero tampoco tuve tiempo para recomponerme, esta comenzó a lanzar sus grandes cuatro extremidades, como si fuesen proyectiles, intentado ensartarme; cosa que casi consiguió más de una vez.

"Mierda Eileen ahora sí que se puso buena la cosa" – Le dije cuando me pude incorporar, bloqueando los ataques como podía.

"Mark usa la magia"

"Magia, de acuerdo" – Afirmé, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, las veces que había invocado hechizos había sido de forma involuntaria.

«Confía en mí, déjate llevar» escuché de nuevo a aquel chico.

Afiance mi agarre, con seguridad, a la lanza, la bestia se alzaba poderosa delante de mí y de nuevo volvía a sentir como todo comenzaba a fluir como arte de magia. La criatura intentó atacarme, pero yo hice un ataque oblicuo ascendente, arrastrado el agua que se acumulaba en el suelo creando, así, una ola que se elevó entre mí y el ser bloqueando el ataque. Pero no paré ahí, giré sobre mi eje arrastrando del agua conmigo, haciendo que bailara a mi alrededor para así lanzar un poderoso chorro de contra este.

Aprovechando la confusión del momento, ataque, di un primer corte en el torso de la bestia para acto seguido otro más que se llevó consigo una de sus extremidades, rápidamente aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella clave la hoja y la alce con todas mis fuerzas; para así abrirle un buen y profundo tajo. – "¡Bien!" – Me felicité. Pero el vitoreo me duro poco. Esta comenzó a producir más de aquella sustancia negra que con gran velocidad cerró las heridas y creo un nuevo brazo.

"¡Oh venga ya!"

Furiosa lanzó un ataque, golpeándome fuertemente en uno de los costados y lanzándome varios metros. Me incorporé un tanto asfixiado sólo para que Eileen tirara velozmente de mí lejos de ahí. Los cuatro brazos clavaron violentamente sus garras donde me encontraba. Me ayudé de la lanza para levantarme y seguidamente limpiarme el hilo de sangre que se me escurría. Había que cambiar de táctica. De pronto se me encendió la bombilla.

Silbé para llamar su atención – "Eh mierda seca, todavía sigo vivo" – Este grito para lanzar uno de sus brazos el cual esquivé y aprovechando que se había clavado en la pared, invoqué el fuego para seccionar de un solo corté la extremidad. La bestia chilló mientras se agitaba furiosa y tal y como había previsto, las llamas cauterizaron la herida. Bueno, prever…, que había otro cincuenta por ciento de que mi plan se fuese al garete.

"¡Bien Mark! ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Lo vi en una peli" – Me limité a decirle mientras corría contra mi adversario. Para que luego digan que uno no aprende nada de Disney. Rabiosa, esta escupió nuevamente ácido y aprovechando el resbaladizo suelo, me dejé caer, esquivando el ataque y así deslizarme hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. – "Hola guapo, ¿Me buscabas?" – Este intentó golpearme con sus brazos izquierdos, pero fui más rápido y los corté antes de que pudiese hacer algo. Pero no me detuve ahí, aprovechado la inercia del ataque gire y clavé fuertemente la cuchilla en donde se suponía que iban las partes nobles – "Ups" – Le dije y con todas mis fuerzas tiré hacia arriba, rebanado todo a mi paso (a la vez que el fuego emergía furioso) hasta llegar a la primera de las bocas donde clave la hoja con más ímpetu y genere una pequeña explosión de llamas que la destrozo por completo.

La bestia se desplomó de espaldas enfrente mío.

"¡Toma ya! Para que luego digan que soy un inútil" – Me gire – "¡Eileen! ¿Has vito eso? Dime que sí… soy el puto amo"

"¡Ferguson imbécil!" – Fue la respuesta que obtuve.

"¿Disculpa?" – Dije mientras recarga mi mano derecha sobre la cintura y ponía cara de indignación.

Entonces sentí como algo se enroscaba a mi alrededor y un fuerte rugido se oyó a mis espaldas.

"¡Mierda se me olvido que había otro más!" – Grité cuando este me lanzó por los aires.

«Hora del golpe final» me dijo el chico.

"Adelante"

Nuevamente mi cuerpo fue guiado en el movimiento definitivo, cuando terminé de ascender y antes de que comenzara a caer, tomé la lanza con ambas manos para así empezar a girarla por encima de mí cabeza como si fuese una hélice. Un círculo de magia azul se formó en torno a esta y entonces me percaté de como alrededor del monstruo, el cual había vuelto a mutar hasta crear una gran boca en medio de su pecho rodeada de hileras de grandes dientes, las partículas de agua comenzaron a aglomerase hasta formar una piscina. Una vez que la gravedad empezó a hacer su trabajo, de un rápido movimiento coloqué la lanza hacia abajo. Era la hora de la verdad. Comencé a hacer un vertiginoso descenso en el que el arma se vio envuelta en una poderosa luz azul, había invocado la electricidad.

Desde su posición Eileen pudo apreciar un poderoso rayo que caía a gran velocidad, una eléctrica daga que cortaba todo a su paso, la cual en cuestión de segundos impacto contra su enemigo generando un gran estruendo, el suelo tembló, cientos de miles de pequeños rayos se desperdigaron, como pequeñas raíces que lo electrificaban todo a su paso. Un potente resplandor lo engulló todo por unos segundos.

Cuando la luz se disipó, la morena se topó con el cadáver humeante de la bestia, _Nifelheim_ (nombre que recibía esa aparición de Selah) se hallaba clavada profundamente en el pecho de la criatura y a su lado, Mark flotaba boca arriba. Preocupada, corrió hacia donde estaba el elegido esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Mark se encontraba con la vista perdida en el techo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Mark?" – Lo llamó.

"Oh. Dios. Mío" – Dijo. – "¡¿Has visto eso!?" – Este se incorporó rápidamente.

"Sí, lo he visto"

"¡Ha sido la polla!"

"Sí, lo ha sido" – Dijo riéndose.

"Esto es mil veces mejor que un orgasmo" – Comunicó el chico. – "Señor de la cañita, creo que estoy empalmado"

Eileen se echó a reír. – "Cuidado que estás débil" – Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. – "Se puede saber ¿Cómo has hecho todo eso?"

"La verdad que ni puta idea, supongo que será la suerte del principiante" – Mintió este. Era cierto que no tenía ni la más mínima noción de cómo había sido capaz de moverse o luchar así cuando la mayor destreza que tenía era la de ahogarse con su propia saliva. Sin embargo, era también cierto que en todo aquello había contado con la ayuda de aquel misterioso chico. Pero prefirió callar, un pequeño secreto que no tenía por qué desvelar. Al menos hasta poder averiguar de qué se trataba.

De pronto se escucharon más tiros a lo lejos.

"Jade" – Dijo Mark, a lo que Eileen asintió. La contienda estaba lejos de terminar aún.

Rápidamente ambos se pusieron en marcha a donde Grace les había dicho que se encontraba la chica.

Sin embargo, de lo que el dúo no se percató fue de que nunca estuvieron solos, en las altas pasarelas de aquella sección una mujer había presenciado el enfrentamiento en silencio y con gran admiración. La forma en la que había visto actuar a aquel chico, su destreza y su poder; eran simplemente emocionante, excitante. Un nuevo espécimen había aparecido en aquel aburrido y maltrecho lugar. Su corazón se agitó presa de la ilusión, un nuevo frente se acababa de abrir ante ella y todo gracias a aquel hermoso y puro niño que había aparecido como un regalo mandado de los cielos.

Por lo que esta partió a la otra punta de aquella cloaca, seguida de sus dos perros guardianes, era cierto que ya tenía lo que quería, incluso más, pero uno de sus hijos todavía seguía suelto y quería ver como se enfrentaría esta vez el niño pelirrojo a este.

(****)

"¿Pero qué cojones es esto?"

Al llegar a Town Square lo primero que nos topamos fue un inmenso boquete en una de las paredes, algún tipo de submarino se había estrellado contra el hormigón consiguiendo que el morro y parte de la cubierta se internaran en la estancia. Restos de roca se hallaban dispersos por todas partes; así como filtraciones de agua.

"¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?" – Se preguntó Eileen mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Había cadáveres desperdigados por todas partes, unos mutilados mientras que otros despedazados, algunos cortes eran demasiado perfectos como para haber sido con las armas blancas rudimentarias que cargaban los splicers; además tenían que ser muy fuertes como para rebanar huesos con tanta facilidad. Aunque las últimas experiencias vividas me demostraban que esto último no era un problema. Por otro lado, había signos de explosiones en diferentes partes, grandes manchas negras, así como estructuras derruidas, aquello explicaba los restos desmembrados.

"Eileen mira esto" – La llamé. Descubrí un montón de casquillos de balas desperdigados de tal forma que formaban un semicírculo alrededor del morro del submarino. – "Por la dirección de las balas había algo en medio de ellos y el submarino"

"¿Crees qué serían los mismos de antes?" – Me preguntó.

"No lo creo, vimos su modo operandi, aquellas criaturas atacaban de manera distinta a lo que ha pasado aquí. Por lo que…"

"Hay otra de esas cosas. ¿Crees que acabarían con ella?"

Negué ante su pregunta, no había ningún cadáver prueba de ello. Una nueva preocupación se instauro en mí, sólo esperaba que Jade estuviese bien.

De pronto escuchamos tiros no muy lejos de nosotros, estos procedían del antiguo hotel The Hamilton, más concretamente de los niveles superiores del complejo. Rápidamente echamos a correr, atravesando las ruinas de la recepción, topándonos con que tanto las escaleras como el ascensor estaban inutilizados. Maldición.

"Mark por aquí" – Me llamó Eileen. Esta me indicó una grieta a través de la pared. – "Podemos usar el edificio de al lado para subir"

"Sí" – Le dije para atravesar la grieta. Habíamos accedido a la recepción de una antigua clínica. Nada más poner un pie ahí mis fosas nasales se vieron inundadas del olor a desinfectante y sangre seca. El lugar estaba a penas iluminado. Tomé la espada y entonces esta comenzó a emitir un leve brillo. A los poco segundos, mi compañera se unió a mí atravesando la pared. – "Eres un fantasma ¿Por qué no simplemente pasas a través de los escombros y subes?"

"Porque no te voy a dejar solo, podrás ser el putísimo amo, pero sigues siendo insensato y por consiguiente fácil de matar"

"Tienes razón"

Rápidamente emprendimos rumbo a los niveles superiores de aquel edificio, atravesamos diversas salas de operaciones de plásmidos hasta dar con las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Pero no pudo subir más de un par de escalones ya que Eileen me agarró por la parte trasera del pantalón.

"Ahora qué"

"Shhh"

"¿Cómo que shhh?"

"Calla imbécil" – Me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi boca, iba a decirle algo, pero entonces escuché algo, grandes y pesadas pisadas resonaban entre las paredes, con cada una todo retumbaba; fuese lo que fuese aquello era inmenso. Eileen y yo nos acercamos lentamente hasta la pared más cercana. Pegué mi oído a esta, intentando discernir algo, pero de repente todo quedo en silencio. – "Se ha ido" – ¨Le susurré, pero aquello no era cierto, acto seguido se escuchó un fuerte sonido gutural a la vez que golpeaban la pared. Ambos nos alejamos de un salto para ver como varias filas de baldosas caían. Tres impactos crearon boquetes en la pared por los que pudimos ver como algo se arrastraba hasta desaparecer.

"Confirmado, otra de esas cosas sigue en pie"

Dejando por un momento de lado aquel hecho, ambos retómanos nuestro rumbo, pasamos el segundo piso y finalmente llegamos a la azotea. – "Mierda no hay forma de cruzar" – Desde nuestra posición la cara del hotel era una pared sin ventana alguna por la que poder colarnos. De pronto una fuerte explosión reventó un cacho de la pared. – "Toma golpe de suerte" – Dije mientras intentaba disipar el polvo de los escombros. El espacio entre ambos edificios no era muy grande por lo que con un simple saltó pudimos pasar al otro.

La batalla ahora se producía encima de nuestras cabezas, por lo que atravesando como pudimos la habitación atestada de viejas literas, accedimos a un viejo y sucio pasillo que nos llevó a la parte central del hotel, un splicer fue precipitado por el hueco del ascensor, golpeándose violentamente contra las rejas en su caída. Echamos a correr, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la última planta. La batalla estaba teniendo lugar en la suite del hotel.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tomé la espada y corrí, atravesé la puerta, el lugar estaba lleno de humo blanco. Alguien había lanzado alguna granda cegadora. Me cubrí el rostro y como pude recorrí el lugar a medida que el humo se iba disipando, finalmente llegué a la habitación central de la estancia, un salón de tamaño intermedio que conectaba con las otras partes.

"¡La ayuda ha llegado!" – Dije heroicamente.

"¡Ferguson puto imbécil saca tu culo de ahí!" – Me gritó Jade hecha una furia.

Entonces fue cuando me percaté, ella junto a otros más estaban en lo que parecía ser la cocina, atrincherados detrás de una nevera viéndome como si acabase de cometer la mayor estupidez del mundo. Rápidamente giré la cabeza al otro lado, en lo que parecía un despacho había al menos una docena de splicers. Sí, la había cagado, lo reconozco.

"¡Fuego a discreción muchachos!" – Ordenó uno divertido.

"¡Ahhh!" – Chillé cuando las balas fueron disparadas contra mí, me tiré al suelo para comenzar a gatear hasta un tabique mientras todo por encima de mi cabeza volaba por los aires a causa de los disparos. Milagrosamente conseguí llegar y ponerme a salvo.

"Mark sal de ahí" – Me ordenó esta.

"¡No puedo! Estoy paralizado"

Pude escuchar entre el sonido de las ametralladoras un gruñido de frustración.

"Cubrirme" – Ordenó Jade. El grupo que estaba con ella asintió, estos lanzaron granadas al otro extremo generando unas explosiones que sirvieron como distracción, Jade saltó rápidamente del escondite para avanzar unos metros de distancia y así ocultarse detrás de una columna. – "¡Ferguson voy a por ti! Ni se te ocurra moverte"

"¡Tranquila, no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte!"

Una vez que el humo se disipó las balas no tardaron en regresar, por su trayectoria esta supo que los splicers no les apuntaban, estos estaban más concentrados en el pelirrojo y en hacerlo salir de su escondite para abatirlo. Al menos Ferguson estaba sirviendo de algo. Cuando las ráfagas cesaron y escuchó el sonido de las armas siendo recargadas, supo que era su oportunidad. Esta tomó dos ametralladoras, una en cada mano, y de un solo giro se despegó de la pared para de tirón sin vacilación alguna de los gatillos, hacer que las ametralladoras comenzaron a disparar sin contemplación. Abriendo fuego a discreción contra todos aquellos cabrones, a los cuales pilló por sorpresa. Las balas abatieron en cuestión de segundos a los dos splicers que había en las esquinas de la entrada al estudio.

"¡Matad a esa perra!" – Gritó Pete. Los splicers comenzaron a disparar contra ella.

Jade rápidamente rodó por el suelo hasta el extremo contrario de la habitación, esquivando las balas, para rápidamente apoyarse en una pierna y volver a disparar. Su nueva posición le daba acceso a aquellos que se escondían detrás de una de las esquinas, dos nuevos cadáveres adornaban el suelo. Cuando las balas comenzaron a reventar el suelo este se tiró a otro lado, evitando nuevamente que la alcanzaran y desde ahí pudo con otro más.

"Es una sola, tanto os cuesta abatirla" – Pete estaba furioso.

"Qué ocurre grandullón, tienes miedo de una mujer" – Se burló esta, oculta detrás una estantería.

El splicer montó en colera. – "Ir a por ella maldita sea" – Este tomó a uno de sus secuaces y lo lanzó al campo de batalla. El splicer se levantó como pudo para toparse de frente con la joven que le hizo una mueca, intentó atacarla con un cuchillo, pero esta lo esquivó fácilmente para acto seguido tomar su brazo y partirlo, desarmándolo en el acto. Aprovechando la conmoción inmovilizó al hombre.

"Hora de convertirse en esponja de balas" – Le susurró juguetonamente.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, esta se lanzó a campo abierto «¡Alto!» imploró su rehén a los suyos, pero estos hicieron caso omiso y sin pensarlo dos veces abrieron fuego sobre él aniquilando lenta y dolorosamente mientras Jade lo empujaba hasta a la altura de Ferguson. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este, tiró los restos del cadáver y corrió hasta donde estaba el joven.

"Le dije a Grace que no te dejara marchar" – Fue lo primero que me dijo mientras se resguardaba a mí lado.

"Hola a ti también. Y yo que estaba preocupado porque te pasara algo"

"Oh que mono" – Dijo esta sarcástica. – "Dejemos las cursilerías para otro momento, ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí con vida"

"Sé cuidarme yo solo"

"Créeme, si lo supieras no estaríamos así ahora mismo"

Iba a contestarle, pero me vi interrumpido cuando algo pequeño y metálico cayó a nuestros pies

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Granada!" – Esta tiró de mi bruscamente para correr, pero no avanzamos muchos metros antes que la granada estallase a nuestras espaldas, la explosión nos lanzó a otro extremo, haciendo que atravesásemos una puerta que daba a una habitación. Jade cayó en el suelo y yo encima de esta. – "Ferguson eres un grano en el culo" – Masculló mientras se levantaba.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Te quedas aquí"

"¡Qué! No, quiero ayudar" – Dije en actitud de niño pequeño.

"No me sirves muerto"

"Puedo ser de mucha ayuda"

"Permíteme el beneficio de la duda"

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces esta sacó la llave inglesa y me apuntó con ella a la vez que ponía cara de pocos amigos. Mi me mejor respuesta fue quejarme mientras ponía cara de niño regañado y me cruzaba de brazos y piernas. Cuan maduro por mi parte.

"Aquí" – Sentencio esta antes de levantarse y regresar a la acción.

"No es justo" – Dije por lo bajo a Eileen que se sentaba a mí lado.

"Ella manda"

{…}

Varios tiros y explosiones, así como un par de splicers lanzados por los aires, más tarde las balas habían cesado.

"¡Retirada!" – Gritó alguien.

"No lo dejéis escapar" – Dijo alguien de los buenos.

Rápidamente me levanté para correr con los demás, me reuní con el grupo a tiempo de ver como otro de esos splicers puestos hasta arribas de esteroides destrozaba la pared para saltar al vacío, corrimos para ver por el agujero como este caí sin problema sobre uno de los tejados para comenzar a saltar en dirección al submarino.

"¿Ganamos?"

"Para nada" – Dijo uno de la resistencia.

"Por qué"

"Han secuestrado a decenas de los nuestros y los tienen dentro del submarino, tenemos que rescatarlos antes de que partan"

Rápidamente todo el mundo se puso en marcha, pero yo sabía que por la otra ruta iban a tarda demasiado, así que rápidamente tomé la muñeca de Jade, deteniéndola así. – "¿Qué haces?"

"Por favor, no me pegues muy fuerte" – Le pedí. Y sin que ella lo viera venir la cargué en mis brazos, esta estaba sorprendida y antes de que pudiese ponerse hecha un basilisco salté por el agujero. Esta se sujetó fuertemente mientras gritaba y decía unas cuantas vulgaridades hacia mi persona y el resto de mi familia. Sólo espero que lo caer desde los cielos y no reventarse contra el suelo funcionara para más de uno y no sólo para mí. Porque si no era así, me iba a reír.

Milagrosamente fue así, caímos de la sexta planta al suelo sin daño alguno, bueno más o menos. – "Jade" – Dije suavemente captando su atención, esta estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. – "Me puedes soltar" – Le supliqué ya que, con el susto, esta se había agarrado tanto que clavó las uñas sin contemplación en mí pecho.

"¿Eh? Oh sí" – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajarse, esta seguía flipándolo, miro varias veces la altura de la que habíamos saltado y a mí. – "¿Cómo?"

"Un mago nunca revela sus trucos" – Sorteé la pregunta para cogerla nuevamente de la muñeca y echar a correr hasta la plaza central donde se hallaba al submarino. Al poco se nos unieron el resto del equipo, vimos como el grandullón estaba a punto de adentrase en la estructura, por lo que los presentes se prepararon para disparar; sin embargo, este nos miró y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa me puso los pelos de punta.

Uno de los nuestros iba a disparar cuando una inmensa mano apareció de la nada, le cogió toda la cabeza y parte de tronco; levantándolo como una pluma en vez de un hombre adulto de más de sesenta kilos. Este empezó a gritar desesperado mientras se agitaba, pero aquello duro poco ya que la bestia con un pequeño apretón lo mato. El sonido de los huesos siendo resquebrajados y las estructuras internas siendo aplastadas hizo que mi estómago diese un vuelco. Aquella criatura era completamente diferente a las otras dos.

De apariencia humanoide, cuatro o cinco metros de alto sino más, corpulenta, su estructura era completamente ósea, grandes huesos bañados por aquella sustancia. De su caja torácica emanaba una luz amarilla. Tenía cuatro grandes tentáculos que salían de sus hombros y espalda, acabados en afiladas cuchillas.

Esta lanzó el cuerpo sin vida para así focalizarse en nosotros.

"Que lo disfrutéis" – Dijo el grandullón antes de desaparecer.

La bestia nos miraba fijamente, todos levantaron sus armas, estaban todavía en shock, mientras que yo me quede atrás; sabía que aquello no iba a funcionar. De pronto uno de ellos disparó, la bala rebotó en su cabeza, ni una muesca había sido capaz de lograr hacerle. Al instante la criatura emitió un potente y agudo chillido que nos obligó a taparnos los oídos, sin pensármelo dos veces tomé a Jade y tiré de ella mientras que la criatura con sus grandes puños hacía papilla al pobre desgraciado que atrevió a atacarla.

"Mark, ¿Qué haces?" – Me dijo esta mientras veía como el resto del equipo se preparaba para atacar.

"No servirá de nada, esas cosas son duras de roer, necesitarías todo un arsenal de balas para poder derribarlas"

Atravesamos uno de los ventanales de la casa de empeños King Pawn, una vez ahí nos escondimos detrás del pequeño muro y nos levantábamos muy poco, lo justo para poder ver a través de las cristaleras lo que pasaba. Aquello fue una masacre, no tuvieron ni la más mínima oportunidad de enfrentarse a aquella cosa, que los destrozó sin contemplación alguna. Entonces comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándonos rabiosa, nos agachamos rápidamente cuando su vista se posiciono sobre nosotros.

"¿Algún plan niño bonito?" – Me preguntó mientras pasaba el tambor de una de las metralletas a otra y la cargaba con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

"No, esta es distinta a las que me enfrenté, más fuerte, más resistente. Y no creo que los ataques a corta distancia sean lo mejor" – Dije eso último recordando que yo tenía una espada como arma y el planteamiento básico de estas es tener que acercarte a tu rival para atacar. Ni de puta coña me acercaba yo a ese bicho para acabar como una sandía reventada. _Thank You, next!_

"Tenemos que hallar su punto débil y no podemos estar dando palos de ciego hasta encontrarlos"

"¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?" – Esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar. Pude ver como esta se quedó un momento en silencio, entonces, su vista viajo por el lugar, analizándolo.

"Seguro que en esta vieja casa de empeños encontramos una cámara de investigación?"

"¿Se supone que debería saber qué es?"

"Un dispositivo creado por la ingeniería de Rapture, hace un análisis genético de tu oponente para saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles, el único inconveniente es que para ello hay que atacar a tu enemigo. Uno tendrá que grabar mientras que el otro se enfrenta a esta"

Mi cara tuvo que ser un poema, no hace falta decir quién iba a ser el gilipollas que le iba tocar enfrentarse a la bestia. Sentí un peso en mis manos que me saco de mi ensoñación, al agachar la cabeza me topé con la ametralladora. – "Por si acaso, espera aquí mientras investigo"

Tomé la ametralladora entre mis manos, estas temblaban, en mi vida había sostenido una. – "Apunta y aprieta el gatillo, matemáticas básicas, sin dudarlo, ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza delicadamente para que la viera a los ojos. Esta tuvo que percibir mí miedo, por lo que agradecí aquella muestra de apoyo. – "Y cuidado con el retroceso"

"Por favor no tardes mucho"

Ella asintió para moverse a agachas por la estancia, yo me levanté levemente, para ojear qué estaba pasando, en estas ocasiones desearía ser un fantasma como Eileen y tener la posibilidad de estar ahí parado sin que me viesen. Oí unos ruidillos de cristales que me alertaron al instante, Jade era la responsable, esta había pasado el mostrador y estaba enfrente a la puerta del almacén.

"Mierda"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tiene código de seguridad. Dame unos minutos mientras la desbloqueé" – Me dijo para rápidamente ponerse a hurgar en su gabardina, de la cual sacó unos instrumentos que no pude ver y rápidamente se puso a piratearla.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, Jade iba todo lo rápido que podía, pero aun así parecía que la cosa no fuese a dar resultado alguno, mientras que afuera, fuertes pisadas resonaban por la estancia; alertándonos que poco a poco se iba acercado. Una gran sombra se proyectó sobre nosotros, aquello hizo que me retrajera más, ocultarme lo máximo posible, un nudo se formó en mi garganta; dejé de respirar. Podía escucharla encima de mí, sus gruñidos y respiración entrecortada. Y tras minutos que parecieron horas, esta acabó alejándose. Me permití relajarme cuando las pisadas se escuchaban más lejos.

"Listo. Sólo déjame que pulse enter y…"

De pronto una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar. – "¡Venga Ya!" – Dijimos al uniso indignados. Aquel fuerte chillido volvió a oírse, ambos salimos de un solo salto de nuestro escondite, ya de nada servía ocultarse. La bestia enfocó sus pequeños ojos negros sobre nosotros. Volvió a rugir, dispuesta a atacarnos en cualquier momento.

"¡A mamarla!" – Jade tomó su recortada y voló el cristal de la puerta, aquello puso más rabioso al bicho. – "Dame un poco de tiempo"

"¡Ya te lo di hace un rato!" – Me quejé histérico cuando vi que la mole venía directa a nosotros hecha un basilisco.

"¡Pues dame más!" – Me gritó mientras se metía en el almacén.

"Mark" – Eileen tiraba repetidas veces de mi camisa angustiada, cuando me giré pude ver qué pasaba, me topé con el bicho a escasos metros de nosotros, venía a darle a este sitio un placaje de la hostia. El impacto iba a ser en menos de diez segundos, por lo que velozmente corrí y salte detrás de la barra en el momento que esta golpeó. Toda la estructura retumbo, cristales salieron disparados por todos lados, el techo se desquebrajo.

Me levanté como pude para descubrir que milagrosamente esta no había atravesado la pared, las aleaciones de acero y vigas se lo habían impedido, estaba atascada, frenética, desesperada por entrar y matarnos. Sin pensármelo mucho dos veces tomé el arma « _Apunta y aprieta el gatillo_ » las palabras de Jade se me repitieron en mi cabeza, sin dudarlo tiré del mecanismo y una poderosa ráfaga de balas salió a presión, el potente retroceso tiro contra mi hombro (un dolor de mil demonios se instauro al instante). Estas impactaban contra la criatura, pero su coraza era muy fuerte como para atravesarlas.

"¡Jade date prisa!" – Grité mientras seguía atacando, el bicho chillaba furioso hasta más no poder.

"¡Estoy en ello!" – Me gritó, desde la otra habitación podía escuchar como estaba rebuscaba con desesperación.

"¡Hostia puta!" – La criatura cargó sus tentáculos para así estrellar las cuatro cuchillas contra mí, suerte que me había dado tiempo de ocultarme, sino ahora mismo sería un pincho moruno. Pero esta no se detuvo, los tentáculos seguían atacando con determinación, yo estaba oculto detrás de la barra; de pronto uno de estos impactó cerca de mí. Sentí un agudo dolor en el brazo derecho que me arrancó un fuerte grito de dolor, solté el arma para llevarme la mano a mi brazo herido, sentí al instante como la sangre se escurría, me habían dado un buen tajo; pero mirando el lado bueno al menos seguía conservando mi brazo.

Rápidamente Eileen vino a ayudarme, esta me miraba con miedo mientras que yo intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo tampoco sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. De pronto vimos un fuerte resplandor azulado, algo que duro un pestañeo, seguido a esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y la bestia rugiendo de dolor. « _Un resplandor y hace pum»._ – "Ay ya está aquí la guerra" – Solté automáticamente.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Estás desvariando?" – Me preguntó Eileen preocupada. – "Has perdido mucha sangre y se te está yendo la cabeza"

No tuve tiempo de responderle ya que una figura emergió a nuestro lado – "Vamos colega" – Jade había aparecido a mí lado, esta desgarró un trozo de su blusa para atármela alrededor de la herida, detenido la hemorragia y así, ayudar a levantarme.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Las preguntas para después, si seguimos vivos"

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir vimos una sombra que se elevaba, al buscar de qué se trataba vimos que aquella cosa se había propulsado y ahora se disponía a caer contra nosotros, por suerte nos dio tiempo a salir antes de que esta impactara. Una enorme nube de humo blanco salía del local.

"¿Tienes la cámara?" – Esta se la sacó de la gabardina, era una antigua cámara de video de un tamaño intermedio. Un nuevo rugido se escuchó a lo lejos. – "¿Preparada?"

"¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"Por favor que salga mí lado bueno" – Ella se rio para así cargar la película y hacerme una seña de que estaba lista.

Entonces la estructura terminó de colapsar y de entre el humo y los escombros emergió aquella siniestra figura. Hice aparecer la espada y seguidamente me concentré y de pronto sentí como esta cambiaba en mis manos, había conseguid materializar la lanza. Finalmente tenía al bicho encarado, me percate de que su cara estaba quemada, aquello me llamó la atención.

Por otro lado, Jade que se encontraba enfocando a la bestia, no pudo evitar separar la cara de la lente cuando vio la aparición de aquella arma ancestral la cual mutaba en las manos del pelirrojo en aquella lanza. Ferguson aparentaba mucho más. – "Adelante Mark"

Sin contemplación alguna comencé a atacarla, esquivaba sus movimientos y lanzaba estocadas y cortes como podía, pero siempre conseguía el mismo resultado, la hoja acababa revotando. Descartados brazos y piernas, bloqué uno de los tentáculos para girar por el suelo y lanzarme contra la espalda, pero el resultado fue el mismo que las otras veces, rápidamente tuve que tirarme de espaldas al suelo; ya que esta giró violentamente lanzado un ataque con los tentáculos, que de pillarme me hubiese partido por la mitad. Todo aquello me hacía sentirme como Oberyn Martell enfrentándose a La Montaña, pero no quería más paralelismos a parte de ese; todos sabemos como acabó ese combate. Aprovechando que la tenía al frente, di un salto para incorporarme y clavar la lanza con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho. Sorprendentemente la cuchilla se clavó, sin embargo, no penetró más allá y peor aún, se quedó atascada.

"Joder" – Intenté hacer fuerza o palanca, pero no había manera de hacerla salir, estaba encajada en medio de dos costillas.

"¡Mark sal de ahí!" – Gritó Jade a mis espaldas.

Entonces fue cuando me dio por levantar la cabeza y me encontré de frente a sus ojos, una sonrisa incomoda se formó en mi rostro. Sentí como esta me agarraba fuertemente con una sola mano, todo el aire se salió de mis pulmones. «¡No!» escuché decir a Eileen, esta estaba en una esquina, frustrada por no poder ayudar. Entonces comencé a aullar presa del dolor, aquel ser había comenzado a aplastarme, pero de una manera lenta y doloroso; pataleaba para liberarme, pero era inútil. Sentía como todos mí interior se iba comprimiendo hasta un punto que no daba más de sí, la vista se me nublaba por momentos y pensé que aquello fue el final; si no fuese porque de pronto escuché el sonido de varias hélices, así como pequeños motores, seguidamente una sirena que dio paso a ruidosas ráfagas de balas. La bestia me lanzó varios metros y al abrir mis ojos, me fije en un escuadrón de cinco robots voladores que disparaban sin contemplación alguna a la criatura, mientras esta se agitaba para quitárselos de encima.

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero mis músculos cedieron y acabé apoyado en el suelo, tosí manchando el suelo con sangre. Sentí unas delicadas manos alrededor de mi adolorido abdomen que me ayudaron a ponerme de rodillas, con un asentamiento de cabeza le di las gracias a Eileen. Entonces pude ver la figura de Jade acercándose a mí hasta colocarse a un lado.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" – Pregunté medio zumbado.

"Son Bots de seguridad" – Me respondió Jade.

" _He perdido ya a muchas buenas personas, no puedo arriesgar más vidas, sin embargo, no os dejaré tirados, habéis hecho ya mucho por nosotros… así que dejarme ayudaros de alguna manera mis niños" –_ La voz de Grace resonó por los altavoces de la estancia.

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme nuevamente, pero Jade me detuvo en el acto. – "Suficiente, es demasiado peligroso"

"No podemos parar ahora, tenemos una ventaja, confía en mí, sigue grabando"

Me incorporé y elevé la mano, la lanza se teletransporto hasta arriba de mí cabeza, para así, ir de nuevo contra mi enemigo. Más bots aparecieron, suplantando así a los que habían sido destrozados. Torretas apostadas en diferentes puntos fueron activadas para abrir fuego en el acto contra la criatura. Balas y proyectiles surcaban el cielo. Lancé dos poderosas cuchillas de energía que no tuvieron efecto alguno, chasqueé la lengua frustrado, no había forma de penetrar aquella coraza.

"Mark" – Me llamó Jade. – "La cámara ha detectado algo"

"¡¿Un punto débil?!"

"Me temó que no… mira su pecho"

Hice lo que ella me dijo para descubrir como una serie de vapores comenzaban a emanar de este, la bestia emitió un poderoso chillido y usando sus tentáculos esta replegó por unos instantes los robots, entonces sus costillas emitieron una serie de crujidos que me pusieron la piel de gallina, su caja torácica se abrió dejando al descubierto el interior de su pecho. Esta se giró a una torreta que no para de atacarla y entonces su pecho comenzó a burbujear. Una sustancia amarilla y brillante salió disparada para impactar contra la torreta y haciéndola estallar, está rápidamente comenzó a disparar más de aquellos proyectiles altamente volátiles, destruyendo así varias de las torretas. Una vez que esta finalizó, me percaté de que esta se encorvaba y así un amago de estar recuperando fuerzas, sus costillas habían quedado medio cerradas.

Tenía una oportunidad, corrí hasta esta y elevé la lanza, imbuida ya en la energía verde, preparado para lanzarla, si tenía suerte conseguiría atravesarle el corazón si es que tenía uno; cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca lancé con todas mis fuerzas el arma; esta surcó los aires con gran velocidad y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, la bestia volvió en sí para esquivar mi ataqué.

"¡Mierda!"

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, por razones del destino mi lanza acabó impactando con una pila de alargadas bombonas de gas, abriendo una de ellas, rápidamente escuché el sonido del gas a presión saliendo. Cuando dicho combustible entró en contacto con la energía que poco a poco se iba disipando, una poderosa llamarada emergió. La bola de fuego se expandió sin previo aviso alguno, pillando por sorpresa a nuestro enemigo. Agudos chillidos de dolor comenzaron a reverberar por todas partes, esta convulsionaba mientras su espalda se quemaba.

"¡Mark pilla!" – Entonces vi como un revolver venía hasta mí, rápidamente lo agarré en el aire y entonces miré a Jade. – "No me mires así, dispárale ya a la espada"

Asentí repetidas veces para girarme y esta vez sin miedo apreté del gatillo, las balas esta vez consiguieron atravesar la coraza, esta gritó de dolor.

Escuché un _¡Tin!_

"¡Lo tenemos!" – Me comunicó Jade contenta. – "No es tan inmune como pensábamos, la coraza la protege, pero el fuego es capaz de ablandar lo suficiente como para que los ataques sean efectivos"

"¡Sí"

Pero como siempre, los momentos dulces no duraban mucho, unos gruñidos nos avisaron de que la criatura se había recuperado, su coraza estaba como nueva, rápidamente esta se propulsó y entonces sentí como la sangre se me helaba. Iba a aplastar a Jade.

Corrí todo lo que pudo hasta mi compañera a la vez la criatura iba contra ella, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, para cuando la alcancé ya la teníamos encima. – "¡No te acerques a ella!" – Materialicé la espada y la llevé contra esta. Un cegador resplandor se produjo los momentos antes de que esta pudiese aplastarnos. Cuando la luz se disipó descubrí para mi sorpresa que no estábamos muertes y entonces me fije que teníamos al bicho encima de nosotros, a escasos centímetros, bloqueado.

"No puede ser" – Dijo Eileen anonadada.

Un montón de armas habían aparecido delante de nosotros, de color verde agua, trasparentes y con una apariencia fantasmal. Estas se habían clavado en la bestia y la retenían en el aire. Por otro lado, yo ya no estaba sosteniendo a Selah, no al menos a su forma original. Una nueva espada había aparecido. De hoja alargada y puntiaguda, de un brillante acero negro, con decoraciones plateadas en su parte central, el mango era negro, la empuñadura plateada, así como el guarda manos, que era una detallada ala de ángel plateada.

Me sentía poderoso, como un dios en aquel momento, mire a la bestia, era hora de ajustar cuentas.

El resto de las armas acudieron a mí llamada, estas brillaron poderosamente, de un movimiento replegaron a la criatura, tirándola por los aires, acto seguido apunté con la nueva espada y entonces todas estas volvieron a brillar para salir disparadas, formando poderosos cometas que impactaron generando una brillante que explosión lanzó a la bestia varios metros más allá. Entonces las armas volvieron a donde yo me encontraba, para comenzar a girar a mi alrededor, veinticuatro en total, formando un perfecto círculo; el suelo empezó a brillar, un antiguo símbolo arcano se había formado en este. El mismo que había visto en aquella pesadilla, el que se elevaba por los cielos sobre aquel misterioso templo.

Miré a Eileen, esta no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. – "Has invocado a _Tae_ "

"¿Tae?" – Sentí como mi corazón respondía a aquel nombre.

"La forma final de Selah… y con ella el coro espectral, todas las apariciones de Selah han acudido a tu llamada Mark"

Las observé detenidamente unos instantes «Sientes su poder ¿Verdad? Ahora es todo tuyo, úsalo» escuché como me dijo aquel chico. Entonces miré a la bestia para sonreír con sorna – "Ahora sí que esto está encendido"

De nuevo volvía a sentir aquel poder que guiaba mi cuerpo, con determinación lancé la nueva espada contra la bestia, esta se proyectó dejando una estela detrás de sí para impactar fuertemente contra su pecho, pero esto no acabó ahí, ya que yo me proyecté junto a ella y conmigo el resto del coro, salté y el aire abrí mis brazos, todas las armas apuntaron rápidamente y de un solo movimiento estas le atacaron, cubriéndola de micro explosiones. Estas nuevamente regresaron a mí. Tomé mí ya conocida lanza para cortar uno de los tentáculos, me proyecté rápidamente para tomar una poderosa maza con la que golpeé uno de sus hombros, volví a proyectarme para tomar un tridente que clave en su pecho. Aparecí en el aire para lanzar un gran shuriken contra su costado izquierdo, a la vez que emergí detrás de esta para por medio de un sable hacer un corte en sus piernas que la hizo caer, entonces aparecí de nuevo en el aire para tomar una poderosa hacha doble que clave en toda su espina dorsal. Reaparecí delante de esta, varios metros, con una ballesta que nada más apretar su gatillo disparó una ráfaga de virotes explosivos. Durante todo aquel proceso cabe mencionar que me vi arropado por el resto de las armas que atacaban sin yo tener que decírselo.

Aparecí en lo más alto del lugar y desde mi posición convoqué a todas nuevamente y bajo el mando de Tae, las hice girar a mí alrededor para lanzarlas contra esta, como meteoritos que caían de los cielos, para impactar poderosamente contra ella.

Me materialice al lado de mis compañeras exhausto, los tres observábamos la nube verde que poco a poco se iba disipando, esperando a ver qué ocurría, para nuestra desgracia nuestro enemigo apareció nuevamente, aunque no consiguiera eliminarlo si le había hecho bastante daño, líquido negro se escurría de todas partes.

"¿Cómo coño acabamos con esa mierda? No creo que pueda volver a repetir lo de antes"

"No hará falta que vuelvas a hacer malabares, pequeño gran trapecista, mira" – Esta me señaló en lo alto, había un vagón del expreso atlántico. – "Esta zona pretendía ser un área de mantenimiento del Expreso, fijante en los raíles, que hay por encima de nosotros, conecta con las diversas zonzas de este sitio" – Y era cierto, no me había fijado, pero diversos railes surcaban los cielos de Pauper´s drops.

"¿Y tú plan es?"

"Espachurrarlo como a una cucaracha" – Yo sonreí complacido ante aquella idea. Jade tomó su radio. – "Grace, necesitaremos un último favor, tienes que colocar el vagón de reserva en medio de la plaza"

" _No puedo hacerlo desde aquí, necesitaría que mis chicos se encargasen desde ahí"_

"Estupendo, que tus chicos preparen la trampa, nosotros alejaremos a ese bicho de aquí para que puedan trabajar en paz" – Me adelanté, sabía a donde iba a llegar Grace y el tiempo era primordial.

" _De acuerdo, eliminad a ese maldito bastardo de una vez por todas"_

"Necesitare un lanzador químico" – Añadió de paso Jade. Esta me dio una sonrisilla maliciosa.

" _Hecho" –_ La transmisión finalizó.

"Jade móntate en mi espalda"

"¿Qué? ¿Para qué?"

"Confía en mí"

Aunque la idea no la convenciera al final me hizo caso, esta se montó y yo la sujeté de las piernas, la ballesta se apareció al lado nuestro – "Cógela" – Le pedí, esta miró detenidamente el arma espectral sin tenerlo muy claro, pero al final lo hizo. El arma se materializó hasta obtener una forma sólida. – "Necesitare que cubras mis espaldas"

"Ferguson qué planeas" – Yo sonreí como un niño que estaba a punto de cometer una trastada, sin previo aviso lancé a Tae hasta uno de los raíles, para proyectarnos encima de este. – "¡Joder!" – Gritó asustada mientras se aferraba más a mí.

"¡Jade cuidado que nos caemos!" – Le dije preocupado mientras me tambaleaba en la viga de acero.

"Haberlo pensado antes de subirme aquí a traición, puto" – Esta me dio un golpe con la culata del arma. Que se iba a hacer, me lo merecía así que me jodía y me tragaba el dolor de mí cabeza. – "Muy bien, ¿Ahora qué?"

"Pues… no sé"

"¡Ferguson!" – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

La bestia rugió para lanzarse contra nosotros. – "¡Ah sí! Ahora de surfear" – Rápidamente me subí en otra de las armas, un escudo rectangular y alargado, para usarlo como una tabla de snowboard y comenzar a deslizarme por el metal. El monstruo impactó rompiendo parte de la estructura y por medio de sus tentáculos comenzó a desplazarse.

Habíamos emprendido una carrera a contrarreloj, nos desplazábamos a gran velocidad, sin embargo, no la suficiente como para poder dejarle atrás, por su parte Jade disparaba cada dos por tres a la criatura para así frenarla. – "¡Agáchate!" – Gritó mientras me obligaba a encorvarme, emití un quejido por el peso que cayó encima de mí. Una viga pasó volando por encima de nosotros.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

"Nada, tú concéntrate en el recorrido" – Me dijo mientras volvía a disparar con mucha más regularidad.

Atravesamos un arco que nos llevó a la primera área del abismo. – "Jade ¡Agárrate!" – Le ordené, entonces comenzamos un vertiginoso descenso, pude sentir como mi estómago se me subía, la morena se agarró con más fuerza a mí mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello. Ambos gritamos cuando la velocidad se multiplico, entramos en un oscuro túnel que nos condujo a un área de calderas y máquinas, supongo que era la zona de mantenimiento del ferrocarril. Zigzagueábamos a través de la gran cadena de montaje, las enormes estructuras abandonadas parecían garras diabólicas que nos atraparían en cualquier momento.

" _Jóvenes el vagón está preparado, cuando queráis"_

"Estupendo" – Dije. Ahora la cosa era salir de aquí.

"Por ahí" – Me señaló esta, entonces salté entre varias vigas para poder tomar la nueva ruta.

Caí en que todo de repente todo estaba muy silencioso. – "Jade ¿Dónde está?"

Esta miró para todas partes. – "No está"

"¡Cómo que no está! Imposible"

"No esta Ferguson, la hemos perdido"

"Eso no puede ser verdad, no es precisamente un perrito"

"Que no está" – Me dijo ya poniéndose de mal humor.

Iba a volver, pero sentí como esta me retorcía la oreja sacándome un quejido de dolor a la vez que mis ojos se cristalizaban. «Eso te pasa por plasta» me dijo Eileen en mi cabeza. Maldita bruta, ahora la tenía en carne viva.

Salimos nuevamente al drops, para encontrarnos con que nuestra querida amiga estaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Ambos gritamos presa del pánico, no lo vimos venir. Esta supo en todo momento por donde íbamos a salir así que sólo tuvo que esperar paciente. Habíamos caído de lleno en su trampa y ahora no lo íbamos a comer.

"¡Mark has algo!" – Me zarandeó Jade.

"¿Cómo que haga algo? ¿Tú te piensas que soy un mango? Que si aplaudo las manos así voy a hacer algo" – Me quejé mientras hacia una demostración. De pronto el coro acudió a mí llamada, estas pasaron alrededor de nosotros a gran velocidad para impactar contra la bestia y así quitárnosla de encima sin mayor esfuerzo. Me quedé con cara de circunstancia. – "No. Digas. Nada" – Ya podía sentir aquella mirada quemándome la nuca.

Atravesamos la pared de vuelta a Town Square, nos proyectamos al centro de la estancia para apreciar por encima de nuestras cabezas el vagón suspendido en el aire, tambaleándose y haciendo ruidos. En cualquier momento se caería. Mi vista entonces viajo a Jade quien ahora portaba una pesada arma alargada, circular que terminaba en un cañón; con un agarradero en su parte de arriba y una válvula en uno de sus costados. ¿Aquello era el lanzador químico? Esta hizo un par de comprobaciones de presión y demás, para así abrir levemente la válvula, una pequeña llamara de napalm salió. Entonces me miró divertida.

Los rugidos de la bestia resonaron poderosamente, esta atravesó el agujero para así dar un poderoso saltó y caer, de frente a escasos metros del pelirrojo, cuando el humo se disipo la criatura se encontró a un sonriente muchacho con una expresión juguetona. Como la de un niño que está a punto de cometer una trastada. Entonces un silbido resonó a sus espaldas, el muchacho le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que mirase hacia detrás. La criatura se giró para toparse con la morena que la observaba con sorna.

"No vemos en el infierno" – Y si vacilación esta abrió completamente la válvula.

Una poderosa llamarada de fuego salió disparada, engullendo al ser en cuestión de segundos, este comenzó a convulsionar mientras gritaba de dolor, su coraza había comenzado obtener un color anaranjado, señal de que se estaba ablandando.

"¡Mark ahora!"

El susodicho invocó a Tae y con ella al coro espectral, al cual proyectó hasta lo más alto, a la altura del brazo de seguridad que sujetaba la estructura, las diversas armas impactaron contra este volviéndolo añicos y liberando así el vagón. Mark corrió hasta Jade para crear una cúpula de energía alrededor de ellos. Por otra parte, la criatura cuando se terminó de lamentar llevó sus ojos hasta ambos, para ver como desde su protección ambos le señalaban hacia arriba, esta volvió a hacerles caso sólo para descubrir la inmensa estructura que venía directa contra ella. Para cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. El morro del vagón la aplastó en cuestión de segundos y el peso de la estructura la hundió más y más.

La cúpula se disipó y el trio se acercó hasta la zona de impacto, cuando la nube de polvo finalmente se disipo estos pudieron ver como los tentáculos sobresalían de entre los escombros, estos se agitaron por unos instantes hasta finalmente quedar inmóviles.

"¡Lo conseguimos!" – Gritamos Eileen y yo felices, mientras no abrazábamos y dábamos saltitos. – "Hemos salvado el abismo de los pobres"

"Todavía no" – Escuché como decía Jade, rompiendo el ambiente en el acto. Esta señaló el submarino. – "Tenemos que rescatar a los que se llevaron"

Yo asentí, pero antes de poder hacer alguna otra cosa, comenzamos a oír palmadas.

"¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso!" – Dijo una mujer, por su acento era de Europa del Este.

Entonces de una pasarela que se encontraba al lado del submarino apareció la susodicha, tenía que estar alrededor de la treintena, de estatura media con cuerpo exuberante, cabello rubio platino quemado y encrespado; y rasgos faciales delicados, pero cuyo rostro se encontraba marcado por cicatrices y puntos de sutura. Esta vestía de una forma un tanto fantasiosa, como algún tipo de duquesa. Portaba unos pantalones blancos, botas hasta la altura de la rodilla de tacón y brillante látex negro, así como una ancha camisa de fuerza cortada a la altura de los hombros y, atada con los arneses a la cintura para dar la impresión de un corsé. A modo de decoración las anchas mangas de la camisa estaban sujetadas (Por otras correas) a la altura de sus antebrazos. A su vez de la parte trasera del corsé salían varias partes de telas de batas medicas cocidas torpemente unas a otras para generar una larga cola. Finalmente, esta adornaba todo con un cuello de encaje.

Algún tipo de aire victoriano rodeaba a aquella dama, entonces fue cuando caí, aquella era de la que me advirtió Grace.

"Mark mira" – Me susurró Eileen. Dirigí mi mirada a donde me señalaba para ver a Jade totalmente paralizada, esta estaba temblando.

La mujer siguió aplaudiendo hasta que finalmente cesó. – "Esplendido, exuberante, que hermosa demostración de habilidades. La forma en la que os habéis enfrentado a mis hijos e hijas" – «Toma ya, lenguaje inclusivo» pensé. – "Ha sido sin igual, nunca antes había visto tal despliegue de capacidades"

"¿Y tú quién eres?" – Me atreví a preguntar.

"Yo mi querido recién llegado soy Lady Shpresa" – Esta hizo una delicada reverencia. – "Regente del pabellón médico y escultora de los dioses" – Era ella, la persona de la que Jade me había advertido, aquella que si me llegaba encontrar que no dudase en huir. La forma en la que me miraba no me gustaba nada. Aquellos profundos ojos me observaban con una enfermiza admiración. – "Y usted querido chico, ante quién tengo el placer de dirigirme"

"Ma-Mark Ferguson"

"Mark Ferguson" – Dijo para sí misma, esta repitió mi nombre varias veces, sus ojos dejaron de prestarme atención, parecía que algo estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza a la vez que seguía pronunciándolo, relamiéndose con una devoción que rozaba la locura. – "Mark Ferguson… simplemente fantástico" – Terminó de decir finalmente, entonces sus ojos viajaron a mi compañera. – "Jade, que placer vernos nuevamente"

Miré a esta sorprendido, no me esperaba aquello. Esta salió de su trance. – "Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo maldita demente" – Intentaba aparentar con la rudeza de sus palabras, pero sus ojos denotaban miedo.

"Oh pequeña cachorrita, me rompes el corazón, así me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti. Mi corazón se lamenta" – Esta se llevó una mano al pecho.

"¿Agradecértelo?" – Se rio irónica. – "Acaso debo darte las gracias por todos los años en los que me torturaste"

"¿Torturarte?" – Esta se hizo la impresionada. – "Te moldeé, te hice más fuerte, más poderosa, una super mujer"

"¡Me convertiste en un monstruo!" – Gritó Jade. No la había oído gritar de aquella manera, tan llena de rabia y sobre todo dolor. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, la zona tembló por unos instantes, los metales retumbaron y crujieron.

Lady Shpresa sonrió complacida. – "Negar la realidad sólo te generara más sufrimiento, acepta todo el potencial que hay dentro de ti, el que yo simplemente hice florecer, reclama tu lugar en el olimpo; que es donde perteneces pequeña cachorrita"

"Vete a la mierda" – Dijo venenosamente.

Esta hizo un gesto de lamento. – "Una pena, tanto potencial desperdiciado… espero que la pequeña Annabelle sepa apreciar este regalo"

Cuando dijo aquello sentí como mi tensión caía por los suelos, miré rápidamente a Jade, su cara se había desfigurado, esta era un cúmulo de emociones. De pronto algo cayó a escasos centímetros nuestros, clavándose en el suelo, la aguja que portaba aquella niña.

"Estas bestias a las que os habéis enfrentado son vuestros compatriotas, gracias a mi talento he conseguido liberarlos de sus cadenas y alzarlos a lo más alto… pero a la pequeña Annabelle le guardo un destino completamente diferente. En caso de que esto falle no tienes nada de qué preocuparte cachorrita, conoces el proceso, podemos reemplazarla fácilmente"

Cuando dijo aquello Jade gritó llena de furia para sacar una pistola y comenzar así a disparar contra ella, pero ninguna bala le alcanzó, dos grandes criaturas cubiertas por togas se pusieron en medio, recibiendo los disparos. Yo la tomé y la detuve. Si seguía por ahí ninguno de los dos iba a acabar bien.

"En cuanto a ti, mi querido Mark Ferguson, nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees; tenlo por seguro"

Jade me dio un codazo en el abdomen, haciéndome a un lado para así volver a disparar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella y aquellas dos cosas ya se habían metido en el submarino. La morena se dedicó a vaciar el cartucho contra la coraza de metal, como si eso la ayudase a calmarse.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un altavoz. – "Nuestros caminos se encontrarán nuevamente mis queridos tres cachorritos"

« _Queridos tres cachorritos_ » aquello resonó en mí cabeza, me giré para ver a Eileen, sus ojos estaban igual que los míos. ¿Acaso la había visto?

Sin embargo, no tuvimos más tiempo para cuestionárnoslo ya que el sonido de máquinas nos alertó, el submarino iba a ponerse en marcha y cuando saliera íbamos a vernos las caras contra el océano.

" _¡Vosotros dos!" –_ La voz de Grace se escuchó por los altavoces. – " _Salid de ahí inmediatamente sino queréis morir congelados._ _Nosotros nos encargaremos de cerrar la brecha_ "

Corrí hasta Jade, la cual seguía concentrada en agujerar el submarino, pero por más que le gritase o le dijese que nos teníamos que mover; ella seguía metida en aquel estado. Chorros de aguja a presión comenzaba a salir, mojándonos, Dios aquello estaba gélido. Finalmente, el vehículo consiguió despegarse y entonces una violenta ola de agua vino contra nosotros, antes de que nos alcanzaran tomé a Jade por la cintura y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, invoqué una vez más a Tae para así proyectarnos a lo alto un local. El agua entró con fuerza en la estancia, desde nuestra posición podíamos ver como se expandía en cuestión de segundos por todo Town Square. Unas estridentes alarmas comenzaron a sonar, entonces pude ver como varias personas colgadas del techo por arneses descendía, todos portaban lanzadores químicos.

Gélidos chorros de nitrógeno líquido comenzaron a impactar contra la brecha, formando poco a poco un tapón, por otro lado, comencé a escuchar otro sonido, las alarmas habían dado paso al de unas potentes cisternas que comenzaron a drenar el agua que había entrado. Varios minutos después, una pared de hielo había sellado la estancia y el agua había sido finalmente expulsada.

Ahora sí que de una vez por todas lo habíamos conseguido.

Me giré hacia Jade contento para toparme con aquellos ojos cubiertos a medias por mechones de pelo mojado, la furia que había en su interior me decía que la cosa estaba muy lejos de acabar.

Tenía el presentimiento que iba tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 **Personajes presentes de mí cosecha, de los que sí he tomado un referente conocido:**

 **\- Kat Dennings como Katherine Ferguson (Katy - Kat)**

 **\- Mallory Jansen como Anathema Ferguson**

 **\- Bebe Rexha como Lady Shpresa**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

El frio entumecía sus huesos, temblaba hasta más no poder, a pesar de que su cama estuviese cerca de la caldera, esta apenas irradiaba algo de calor. Se escondió debajo de las finas mantas, intentado buscar algo de calor, llevó sus piernas a la altura de su pecho para autoabrazarse.

Hacía algún tiempo que había llegado al orfanato, donde sus tutores se encargaron de asearla, vestirla y educarla para que fuese una señorita de Rapture. Una niña ejemplar que una familia quisiese adoptar.

« _Pero ella era salvaje_ » Eso escuchaba decir a sus supervisores. Tan rebelde, metiéndose en líos, nunca cerraba el pico, siempre tenía algo que decir o contestar. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era sin querer o no lo pensaba. Qué se le iba a hacer, ella había nacido sin un cierre en su boca.

También le hartaba que constantemente le estuviesen reprendiendo su comportamiento con aquel argumento « _Si sigues comportándose así, el día de mañana, ¿Quién podrá enamorarse de una chica como tú?_ »

Al infierno con eso. Ella no iba a cambiar por nadie.

Podía escuchar los ruidos de sus compañeras durmiendo. La habitación estaba abarrotada de literas con niñas en su misma condición. Con la diferencia de que al menos ellas no eran la oveja negra.

Hacía un par de días que su compañera de litera había sido adoptada, lo cual fue un alivio, ya no tendría que pasarse las noches en vela escuchando los ronquidos procedentes de la litera superior. Últimamente muchas niñas eran adoptadas, de pronto parecía que todos en Rapture querían tener a una de esas pequeñas muñequitas en las que las convertían.

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta con sumo cuidado. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo central. Otra vez. El apenas poder conciliar el sueño durante semanas le había permitido descubrir que, con cierta frecuencia, los guardianes ingresaban por las noches en la habitación, podía oír sus pasos, así como murmullos.

Estos nunca iban más allá de la mitad de la habitación, sin embargo, esta vez podía escucharlos acercarse.

"Creo que tenemos lo que buscas" – Dijo un hombre.

"¿Sí? ¿Estás segura de ello?" – Dijo una mujer con acento germano.

"Sí. Las pruebas que les pasamos bajo perfil han demostrado que ella es una candidata idónea"

"Mmm… de ser así sería un alivio. Llevamos muchos ensayos fallidos, la simbiosis no termina nunca de converger y mis superiores no están muy contentos con ello, dicen que son pérdidas económicas"

"Ya lo verás" – Dijo el hombre. Pudo sentir como estos se posicionaban al frente de su cama. – "Esta niña es especial"

El silencio se hizo, nada ocurría.

"Está bien, prepárala, nos la llevamos hoy mismo" – Sentencio la mujer.

"¿No levantara sospechas?"

"A nadie le importa. Es sólo una huérfana más. Nadie llorara su perdida"

Aquello fue lo último que esta pudo escuchar antes de sentir un pinchazo que la hizo dormir profundamente.

(****)

"¡Me vas a contar inmediatamente que mierdas te estás trayendo entre manos!" – Gritó furiosa mientras me lanzaba a escasos metros del Expreso Atlántico. Una vez que la situación se normalizó, Jade me arrastró sin aviso alguno. – "Pase por alto aquella exhibición de hace un rato, quise creer desde mi ignorancia que todo aquello que hacías eran cosas del futuro. Pero ya veo que no es así, me olía a gato encerrado y Shpresa dijo muy claro que había tres personas cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Así que, por tu vida, será mejor que hables Ferguson"

Esta sacó la recortada y apuntó contra mí. Sus ojos reflejaban que no estaba vacilando, aquello iba enserio. Ella no dudaría en apretar el gatillo.

"Jade, por favor, no la creerás a ella ¿Verdad? Está loca"

"En realidad la conozco más a ella que a ti, estará loca, pero si una cosa he podido aprender es que todo lo que ella ve es cierto. Habla"

"Tuviste tu oportunidad y decidiste no aprovecharla" – Dije intentado de alguna manera salir de aquel callejón sin salida.

"¡Me cobró mis preguntas ahora mismo!" – Exclamó enfadada. Esta acercó más los cañones de la escopeta. – "Serás cortito de miras e ingenuo a parte iguales, pero sólo para lo que quieres. No tienes ningún pelo de tonto y sabes lo que va a pasar como me hagas perder el tiempo"

Tragué pesadamente y entonces desvié ligeramente mis ojos hasta Eileen que estaba a mi izquierda agobiada.

"¿A qué estás mirando? ¿A caso está ahí esa tercera persona?"

«Mierda» pensé. Jade giró su rostro para ver hacia donde yo tenía puesto mis ojos. Eileen me hacía señas de que guardase silencio, mientras que yo le decía que ya no podíamos seguir manteniendo más tiempo esta mentira.

"Es verdad lo que te dije… bueno a medias" – Dije finalmente. Aquello captó su atención, me hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. – "Vengo del futuro, pero no creo que sea del mismo futuro de este tiempo. Sino que más bien de una dimensión alternativa, es complicado de explicar, pero nuestro universo no es el único que existe, hay otros miles de millones más, iguales y a la vez diferentes entre sí"

"¿Y cómo ha sido posible que hayas viajado de una dimensión a otra?"

Respiré pesadamente, aquí venía lo bueno. – "Sé que va a sonar inverosímil, incluso absurdo, ni yo mismo me lo tomaría enserio y eso que lo voy a explicar. Pero Jade necesitare que abras mucho la mente. La razón por la que he venido a parar hasta aquí es porque recientemente he sido elegido como un portador de la llave espada"

"Explícate" – Ordenó.

"Los portadores de la llave espada son una antigua orden de caballeros que se encargan de proteger el delicado orden del multiverso, estos luchan en nombre de la luz contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, las cuales están constantemente intentando dominarlo" – Dios ¿Yo cómo me creía todo esto? Si hoy salía de esta situación sin dos agujeros de perdigón entonces empezaría a tomármelo más enserio. – "Se suponía que el orden se había mantenido constante, por ello estos ya no eran necesarios y habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, algo ha pasado en el multiverso y estos se han vuelto a reactivar" – Entonces materialice la espada, la prueba de ello. – "Este artefacto, la llave espada, Selah más concretamente; apareció hace escaso tiempo en mi vida, me salvó en un momento en que pensé que moriría. Creía que todo había sido una ilusión, sin embargo, no fue así, al poco tiempo de recuperarme esta volvió a aparecer. Y no sola" – Hice una pausa para mirarla.

"Continua"

"Eileen" – Dije.

"¿Eileen?"

"La antigua portadora de mi llave espada, que había muerto hace siglos atrás, apareció un día en mi salón con la espada. Pensé que me había vuelto loco, un puto fantasma, intenté buscar una explicación lógica, pero me era imposible. Esta estuvo comiéndome la cabeza durante días con la importancia de aceptar la espada y partir cuanto antes al Castillo de los Portadores. Por lo visto su base general, pero todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Al caso, que estuve durante todo ese tiempo negándome a ello, sin embargo, hubo un hecho decisivo que me hizo cambiar de idea"

"¿Qué fue?"

"Perdí a alguien" – Me limité a decir, las palabras se atoraron por unos instantes cuando la imagen de Oscar apareció delante de mí. – "Y entonces entendí que si aceptaba aquello podría ser capaz de ayudar a las personas y no quedarme parado viendo como estas morían. Sin embargo, la espada es caprichosa y en vez llevarme al castillo me trajo aquí. Eileen me explicó que esta tiene una conciencia propia que la hace salirse de la norma y actuar de manera individual, por lo visto hay mundos que han sucumbido completamente a la oscuridad, pero en los que no está todo perdido. Hay luces"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con luces?"

"Personas, alguien en concreto cuyo corazón no ha sucumbido con el resto de este mundo. Esa es la razón por la que vine a parar aquí, la espada detectó una de esas luces en este lugar y por eso me trajo. No mentía cuando te dije que estaba buscando a alguien… simplemente maquillé un poco la verdad. Sabes, no es fácil contar esto sin que tú mismo o el que te está escuchando piensen que se te ha ido la olla, pero…"

"Suficiente" – Dijo secamente. Entonces vi como bajaba el arma para guardarla. Sin más esta me apartó de su vista para comenzar a caminar al tranvía. – "Espero que tengas mucha suerte en encontrar a la «Luz» de la que hablas, porque la necesitaras. Nuestro acuerdo se rompe. Adiós Mark Ferguson"

"¡Espera Jade! No puede decir eso" – Me incorporé como pude – "Vale sé que la cagué… pero te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a tu hermana"

"Basta" – Esta se detuvo. Dándome la espalda. – "¿Te crees que esto es un juego? La vida de mi hermana corre peligro, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en cuentos de hadas"

"Pero"

"Tampoco doy segundas oportunidades Ferguson"

"Jade, te mentí lo sé, pero déjame…"

No puede continuar ya que esta se giró y con todas sus fuerzas me dio un puñetazo en el pecho que me tiro unos cuantos metros. Hiperventilaba, el impactó había dejado a mis pulmones sin oxígeno.

"No doy segundas oportunidades" – Volvió a decirme para así marcharse y dejarme a mí en el suelo arrastrándome, boqueando por aire.

"Mark déjame ayudarte" – Me dijo Eileen, haciendo de apoyo para así ayudarme a levantarme.

"Joder, como arde" – Comenté un poco mejor mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho. Seguía sin saber cómo no me había partido un hueso.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos mecánicos, lentamente una de las compuertas comenzó a abrirse.

"¡Maldición!" – Corrí como pude hasta el expreso.

"Mark qué haces" – Dijo Eileen mientras me veía como tiraba de una de las puertas de los vagones para intentar abrirla.

"Le prometí que la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana y eso voy a hacer" – Le dije mientras hacía mi mayor esfuerzo sin éxito alguno.

La compuerta comenzó a descender y en poco tiempo el transporte se sumergiría.

"Me cagó en todo"

"Mark aparta" – Dijo mientras me hacía a un lado, iba a preguntarle qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, pero entonces esta invocó la espada y con un solo toque la puerta se abrió.

"Es una llave, úsala para abrir las cosas que están cerradas" – Se limitó a explicar al ver mi cara de circunstancia.

En otro momento le daría las gracias, pero ahora se tendría que conformar con una palmadita en la espalda imaginaria, rápidamente la agarré y tiré de ella para entrar en el vagón y cerrar la compuerta. A los poco segundos el agua empezó a engullir el vehículo que sin más dilación empezó su trayecto.

{…}

Estábamos en el módulo donde habíamos guardado el equipo que Grace nos dio, hacía un rato que Pauper´s Drop había quedado atrás y ahora nos hallábamos vete a saber tú dónde, miré el mapa que estaba en uno de los laterales del techo, como todavía había electricidad las luces de las distintas paradas funcionaban. Sin embargo, hubo un momento que el vehículo hizo un movimiento y la luz constante del Parque Dionisio me confirmaba que Jade había cambiado de ruta y nos dirigíamos a un destinado desconocido.

"¿Has pensado qué harás cuando te la encuentres?"

"Prometí que la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana… y eso haré"

"Muy conmovedor, pero lo único que conseguirás es que te maten"

"¡Eileen! No digas eso, se supone que deberías estar orgullosa, por una vez que sigo la senda del elegido"

"Querer no quita conocimiento y lo que estás a punto de hacer es una locura"

" _Y lo que estás a punto de hacer es una locura_ " – Repetí con voz aguda a modo de pantomima.

Me crucé de brazos para pegarme a una de las paredes, estuve así un rato hasta que me percaté de cierta cosa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó mi compañera al ver la cara que ponía mientras caminaba a un punto en concreto.

"Esto no estaba antes aquí" – Entonces le mostré una radio de esas como la que usaba Jade, con un bonito lazo rojo y una nota que ponía púlsame. – "Voy a pulsarlo"

"Estás loco, no lo hagas" – Me advirtió.

"Pero la nota lo pone"

"¿Y si alguien se tirase de un barranco tú también lo harías?"

"Soy un líder no un burdo seguidor" – Le respondí a eso.

"¿Cómo?"

"Algún día te lo explicare"

Sin esperar respuesta quité el envoltorio y la etiqueta para así activarla. – "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" – Pregunté antes de descolgar. Estuvimos así por unos instantes, observando fijamente el aparato. – "Pues nada" – Lo dejé a un lado.

Eileen suspiró aliviada – "Sí que eres cortito de miras e ingenuo a parte iguales… No me mires así" – Me dijo ante mí cara de indignación. – "Has tenido más suerte que la media de los elegidos que llegué a conocer ¿No sé si es porque eres especial o tienes algún ángel de la guarda?"

Iba a responderle algo ingenioso, pero el vehículo se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Pregunto mi compañera.

"Ocurre que hemos llegado a algún sitio" – Le informé por lo bajo. Desde las sucias cristaleras podía ver como Jade se bajaba y con pasa firme iba a la entrada de la nueva estación.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y salí, Jade ya se había marchado. «Qué se suponía que estábamos haciendo aquí, a simple vista parecía otra de tantas edificaciones abandonadas y derruidas de la ciudad» pensé.

"Mark" – Me llamó Eileen. – "Mira"

Entonces observé lo que me indicaba, el cartel central de la estación ponía los diversos lugares a los que se podía acceder desde ahí, uno en concreto captó mi atención, « _Infierno_ » escrito en letras rojas pintadas al lado de un cartel tachado con ímpetu. Pero cuyo mensaje se podía seguir leyendo debajo. Pabellón Médico.

"Joder" – Dije. – "No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para venir directamente hasta aquí"

A lo lejos se escucharon una serie de disparos. Sin pensármelo dos veces eché a correr, dejé detrás la estación para adentrarme en una serie de corredores desolados y en ruinas que me llevaron hasta una especie de hall. El agua del océano caía sobre esta, creando una piscina en el centro de la sala donde cadáveres frescos teñían las aguas. Bajé como pude las escaleras hasta el nivel inferior, sorteando los cuerpos aun calientes, mirando a todas partes; por lo visto aquello era una sala central que conducía a otras zonas, las cuales se hallaban cerradas con verjas.

"Por ahí" – Me indicó Eileen, a mí izquierda una de las verjas había sido reventada en un extremo. Me acerqué y elevé mí cabeza para ver el cartel apagado. Pabellón Médico. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, el ambiente se volvía más cargado y una extraña y desagradable sensación que me producía escalofríos, provenía de lo más oscuro de aquel corredor. Miré a mí compañera y esta me asintió, materialicé la espada y reuniendo valor nos adentramos.

{…}

Unos fuertes golpes contra el metal resonaban desde el otro extremo, a pesar de la leve iluminación del exterior de la ciudad el recorrido era oscuro, de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos algún cadáver en el suelo momificado. Después de unos metros recorridos comenzamos a ver una luz amarilla al otro extremo, los golpes retumbaban más fuerte, por lo que agilizamos el paso, cuando la luz se disipó y nuestros ojos se acostumbraron, pudimos descubrir donde nos encontrábamos.

Estábamos en el vestíbulo principal, una espacio bastante grande y alargado de paredes color crema decoloradas y reventadas, suelo de baldosas cuadradas blancas y negras, lleno de manchas marrones secas. Con un enorme techo de cristal abovedado por el que las luces del océano se colaban, en el fondo de la sala había una pequeña recepción en medio de dos grandes escaleras que daban a un nivel superior. Justo en el centro se encontraba caído el logo de la zona. Una construcción de acero forjado con el simbolo del caduceo bastante exaltado y delante de este, sin llegar a tapar del todo a las dos serpientes; en el centro, el letrero que ponía Pabellón Médico.

"¡Shpresa!" – Escuché como Jade gritaba furiosa. Esta estaba en el nivel superior, delante de una puerta de acero cerrada a cal y canto. – "Abre, me quieres a mí no a ella, aquí estoy" –Golpeaba con ímpetu la superficie con la escopeta.

"¡Jade!" – La llamé. Mi voz resonó por toda la estancia. Esta se detuvo en secó para girarse lentamente. Unos fríos ojos impactaron contra mí como afiladas dagas. Caminó lentamente hasta detenerse delante de la barandilla.

"¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?" – Dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué crees? Ayudarte, porque eso fue lo que te prometí"

Iba a dar un paso hacia delante, pero esta disparó. La bala impactó a escasos centímetros de mis pies.

"Estás empezando a colmar mi paciencia Ferguson, te dije que no doy segundas oportunidades"

"Y para tu desgracia soy una persona bastante cabezota. Cuando me propongo algo no paro hasta que lo hago" – Esta gruñó. – "Sé que traicioné tu confianza, que tenía que decirte la verdad, pero ponte en mi lugar, ¿De verdad me hubieses creído si cuando nos conocimos te hubiese revelado todo?" – Jade guardo silencio. – "Verdad que no" – Le afirmé yo. – "Y tienes tus razones, yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho, pero esa es la verdad y también lo era cuando te decía que iba a ayudarte a rescatar a Annabelle, por eso estoy aquí. Se supone que eso hace la gente ¿No? Ayudarse"

Pude escuchar cómo se mofaba. – "No me vengas con gilipolleces Ferguson, no estoy para perder el tiempo. Largo"

Esta se dio la vuelta.

"Podrás aporrear la puerta todo lo que quieras, pero no llegaras a nada. Es más probable que encuentre la persona que busco antes de que tú consigas abrirla"

"¿Me estás retando?" – Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

"Puede ser… pero donde yo lo veo necesitas una llave y da la casualidad que yo tengo aquí una" – Comenté con falsa inocencia. Esta arqueó más la ceja. – "Llave-espada ¿Recuerdas?" – Agite a Selah.

Jade guardó silencio por unos momentos y entonces me miró seriamente para hacerse a un lado. – "Adelante"

Mi fuero interno dio palmadas, eché a correr hasta donde estaba ella y una vez que estuve a su lado le sonreí divertido mientras esta me ponía cara de culo.

"Ya lo verás, en menos de lo que pestañeas esa puerta estará abierta"

Esta pestañeó para mirarme fijamente con seriedad antes de levantar una ceja.

"¡Es una expresión!"

"En menos de lo que pestañeas mi bota estará clavada en ese culo plano que tienes"

"¡Mi culo no es plano! Hago muchas sentadillas para tenerlo respingón"

"Pues déjame decirte que de mucho no te está sirviendo"

Me llevé las manos a la cara mientras expresaba indignación. – "¡Reti…!"

Esta levantó la escopeta sin expresión alguna. – "Por favor, el drama para otro momento. La puerta"

"¡Ahora mismo!"

Me di media vuelta y tomé la espada, miré a Eileen que me hizo una seña de cómo hacerlo, levantar y golpear con la punta, parecía fácil; podía con ello. Levanté la espada y de un movimiento certero golpeé la punta contra esta. Y nada pasó. Me quedé unos instantes observando, pero nada ocurría. Nuevamente volví a levantar la espada y repetir el acto; pero algo no funcionaba.

"Será una broma, ¿Verdad?" – Dije. Pude escuchar como carraspeaban a mi espalda. Volví a golpear una y otra vez sin tener efecto alguno.

"Con que un pestañeo eh" – Dijo Jade de forma sarcástica.

"Calla, esa actitud tuya no nos va a ayudar a abrir la puerta"

"Ferguson para, sólo vas a conseguir acerté daño" – Me dijo esta al ver como seguía golpeando la puerta.

"POR-QUÉ-ESTA-PUTA-MIERDA-NO-FUNCIONA-CUANDO-LO-NECESITO" – Grité mientras arremetía, enfatizando cada una de las palabras con cada hostia que daba. En una de esas, la espada se fue y acabé estampándole el puño al frío y duro acero. Me mordí el labio para retener mi dolor mientras los ojos se me aguaban.

"Patético" – Dijo Jade a mis espaldas.

"Mark vamos cálmate" – Eileen se puso al lado mío. – "Anda déjame ver la pupa"

"No quiero" – Le respondí como un niño pequeño.

"Venga, no te pongas así, déjame echarle un vistazo"

"¡Nooo!" – Hice la mano a un lado cuando intentó cogérmela.

"Vamos Mark, sólo quiero verla, seguro que duele mucho" – Esta me tomó la mano

"Sí" – Confirmé mientras hacía un puchero.

De nuevo escuché otro carraspeo que hizo que nos diésemos la vuelta. Jade me volvía a observar sin expresión.

"Estás hablando con ella ¿Verdad?" – Ambos asentimos a pesar de que esta sólo podía ver a uno

La morena exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se apoyaba abatida en la barandilla. – "Señor bendito, con quién he venido a juntarme… ahora ¿Qué coño te pasa?" – Dijo exasperada al ver como movía la boca.

"¿No te sabe la boca a metal?" – Le pregunté. De repente todo me sabía a eso.

Jade medito unos instantes, pude ver como movía la lengua, descubriendo el mismo sabor, entonces sus ojos se posaron detrás de mí. En cuestión de segundos su expresión cambió.

"¡Aparta de ahí!" – Se abalanzó para tomarme de la camisa y tirar fuertemente.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" – Dijo tropezando.

Esta me giró para ver lo que la había asustado. La puerta de acero comenzó a oxidarse velozmente, los cachos de acero marrón se desprendían de esta para descubrir algo mucho peor. Un tejido negro comenzó a cubrir la puerta como un tipo de infección. Una oscura telaraña cuyos tentáculos se espacian por toda la superficie, así como, parte del suelo y las paredes colindantes.

Ambos nos quedamos estupefactos, hasta que le sonido de un altavoz nos sacó de nuestra sorpresa.

"Pequeña cachorrita" – Escuchamos como decía de forma melosa. – "Que gusto ver que has vuelto a casa y que has traído compañía" – La forma en la que lo dijo me dio escalofríos.

"Shpresa, déjame entrar, me quieres a mí no a ella"

Por los altavoces se escuchó como esta negaba. – "No mí querida Jade, tu tiempo de gloria ya paso, yo no te eduqué para ser tan avariciosa, tienes que aprender a dejar que los demás tengan su momento"

Jade grito furiosa.

"Me temo que no sería justo para el resto de mis hijos e hijas dejarte pasar tesoro mío y más aún cuando los preparativos están a punto de comenzar, el momento de Annabelle está por llegar y todos tenemos que estar preparados"

La morena comenzó a reírse – "Sabes que entraré ¿Verdad? Y cuando lo haga lo reduciré todo a cenizas, no parare hasta ver como tu pequeño circo y tú incluida ardéis hasta desintegraros" – La forma en la que dijo aquello, toda la rabia que había almacenada me asustó. Aquello era una faceta que no había visto antes.

"Y eso espero pequeña, si con mi sacrificio consigo hacer que abraces todo tu potencial, entonces si tengo que arder que así sea. Que el fuego purifique todo y que de entre las cenizas, resurja el esplendor"

Pude ver como esta apretaba las manos en puños hasta dejarlos blancos, aquello era una batalla perdida.

"Jade, hazte a un lado" – Le dije. Esta me miro analítica. – "Ese material de la puerta, es el mismo del que estaba hechos aquellas criaturas del drop, déjame abrirte el camino"

Levanté la espada para apuntar a aquella cosa, Jade se colocó a un lado mío, la espada brilló y de esta una poderosa llamarada de fuego brotó. La lengua de fuego impacto violentamente, esparciéndose velozmente por toda la superficie, generando una gran pantalla de llamas que lo devoraba todo. Bajé la espada, permitiendo que las llamas se disiparan, sólo para descubrir que mi ataque no le había hecho nada, el resto de las paredes habían sido carbonizadas hasta los cimientos, menos aquella puerta que se mantenía intacta.

Aplausos se pudieron escuchar por los altavoces. – "¡Bravísimo, bravísimo!" – Repetía esta. – "Que despliegue de potencial tan maravilloso mi querido Mark Ferguson. Sin embargo, yo también he aprendido y he mejorado mí formula. Ahora te costará un poco más"

"Cierra la boca maldita chiflada secuestra niñas" – Le dije.

Pudimos escuchar como se reía. – "Sin lugar a dudas un grupo bastante peculiar"

"Vámonos Mark"

"Qué dices Jade"

"No seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo aquí"

"Pero…"

"Conozco otras entradas al Pabellón Médico, si no es esta, otra será"

"De acuerdo"

"No tan rápido mis pequeños cachorritos" – Dijo Lady Shpresa deteniéndonos en el acto.

"No la escuches" – Me ordenó Jade.

"Como dije, yo también he aprendido, todas las entradas a las instalaciones han sido selladas igual que esta" – Pude ver como la morena se mordía la cara interna de la mejilla. – "Sin embargo tienes dos formas de entrar mi pequeña cachorrita"

"Habla" – Ordenó esta.

"Para abrir la puerta principal del Pabellón Médico, dos llaves te harán falta. Estas dos llaves se hayan en determinadas zonas de Rapture, asociadas al código genético de aquellos que las portan. Necesitaras dichas secuencias para poder abrirla. No eres tonta, sabes muy bien de quienes se trata. Para conseguirlas necesitaras los dones que tanto te empeñas en rechazar" – Jade gruño. – "O por otro lado puedes entregarme al joven Ferguson"

Cuando dijo aquello un nudo se formó en mi garganta, miré impactado a Jade, la cual aquello la había pillado también por sorpresa.

"¿Pa-para qué lo quieres?"

"Mark Ferguson tiene un potencial que nunca antes había visto y mi intuición me dice que él es la pieza que me hace falta para que mi obra esté de una vez por todas completa. El nexo de unión que permitirá la evolución definitiva" – Dijo relamiéndose. – "Entregármelo significaría la reunión inmediata con tu hermana"

Despues de aquello el silencio se hizo, estaba estupefacto. Aquella mujer me quería, pero ¿Qué quería exactamente de mí? ¿A Selah? ¿Mis poderes? Imposible, por lo que Eileen me dijo eran cosas intransferibles. Sin embargo, ella deseaba algo de mí. Tragué con dificultad. Mis ojos estaban en Jade, suplicándole. Esta se encontraba bajo un dilema moral, su expresión me lo confirmaba; estaba meditando las cosas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía unos instantes antes de apartarla velozmente y dirigirla al suelo. Mierda. La respuesta estaba más que clara, ella había decidido reunirse con su hermana y no la iba a culpar por ello. Miré a Eileen, dejándole caer que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, esta negó y yo asentí. «No pasa nada, buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo» pensé para que solo ella lo escuchase.

"De acuerdo Shpresa, espero que estés preparada porque volveré con las llaves"

"Que así sea mi cachorrita, pero a prisa, el tiempo corre y los preparativos comenzaran en breve"

«Espera… ¡¿Qué?!»

"A ¿qué viene esa cara ahora?"

"¿No me vas a vender?"

"Eh… no"

"¿No?"

"No escuchaste lo de hace unos segundos o qué. ¿Volviste a estar inmerso en tu mundo?"

Me quedé en silencio. – "Puede"

Esta suspiró. – "Debí dejar que los saturninos te devorasen"

"Jade no digas eso"

"Andando niño bonito"

{…}

"Gracias por lo de hace un rato" – Le dije.

"¿Por qué?"

Ambos estábamos en el Expreso Atlántico, de nuevo volvíamos a tomar vías completamente diferentes.

"Por no entregarme a la loca, no tuvo que ser fácil decidir entre tu hermana y yo"

"No te voy a mentir, no lo fue"

"¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?" – Esta me dedico una mirada de que no quería más preguntas. – "Si se puede saber claro"

Jade puso los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar. – "Estuve en ese sitio bastante tiempo, casi se podría decir que una eternidad, las cosas que pasan ahí no son agradables… bueno nada de lo que ocurre en esta ciudad lo es. Pero son peores. Yo las viví y eso que en cierta forma fui una privilegiada, además, visto lo visto, las cosas que están pasando nuevas, sólo quiere decir que Shpresa se ha vuelto más demente que antes y por lo tanto todo ha empeorado. Ni a mí peor enemigo le desearía un final así. Además, no soy esa clase de gente sabes… vale que todos nos hemos adaptado a vivir en el caos, pero no sé, entregar una vida a cambio de otra para mí beneficio no lo comparto; creo que tiene que haber otra manera de resolver las cosas"

"¿Y qué fue lo que paso ahí?"

"No más preguntas"

"¿Algún día me lo dirás?"

Esta se rio. – "Puede, si sobrevivimos a todo lo que nos espera primero"

"Me vale" – Le dije para apoyarme en una de las paredes y cruzarme de brazos, entonces me fijé en Eileen, esta tenía una cara rara, como si estuviese analizando algo. «¿Ocurre algo?»

«Nada»

Entramos en una nueva estación, completamente abandonada y en ruinas.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En una antigua estación de paso, una de las tantas que se construyeron en el momento más álgido del Expreso atlántico, destinada principalmente como parada de transbordo con otros sectores de la ciudad y base para el mantenimiento de este. Cuando la red de crecimiento se veía imparable y justo con el estallido de las batisferas"

"¿Batisferas?"

"Cómo pequeños submarinos que se movían por la ciudad por medio de frecuencias de radio. Estas convirtieron al antiguo metro de Rapture en algo obsoleto graciosamente al poco de su finalización"

"El mercado libre de Ryan, ¿Verdad?"

"Correcto"

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?"

"Vivo aquí"

"¿Y es seguro?" – Recibí una mirada de soslayo que confirmo el hecho de que mi pregunta era estúpida. – "Quiero decir, dices que conecta con otras partes de la ciudad, cómo haces para mantener a los splicers a raya" – Esta vez la mirada decía «¿Dudas de mí?» – "¡Deja de mirarme así!"

Jade se rio. – "Es completamente seguro, las otras zonas con las que conectaba son sectores en ruinas, completamente inundados y que cada día que pasa se hunden más y más. Además, yo soy la que controla el Expreso, asocie mi código genético con la llave de activación"

"Vale, entonces es seguro" – Confirme.

"Lo es… por aquí" – En vez de seguir rectos, torcimos a la derecha para dar con una compuerta que se abrió una vez Jade tiró de una palanca. Accedimos a una sala bastante amplia, un antiguo anden con toda la maquinaria necesaria para la puesta en marcha de los trenes.

"Dijiste que sólo tú controlas el tren por una 'asociación genética'" – Hice comillas. – "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Con la guerra de Rapture una de las medidas que tomo Ryan fue la de establecer puestos de control que sólo se podían cruzar con llaves de identificación las cuales se asociaban con tu código de genético. No tengo muy claro la ingeniería que había detrás, dejémoslo en otro de los grandes hitos de la ciencia de Rapture. Pero que básicamente funcionaban para tener controlada a la población y así detectar de manera más eficaz a seguidores de Atlas. Al poco tiempo el mecanismo se expandió, aquellos que eran listos asociaban determinados objetos con su código genético para así tenerlos bajo control"

"Como Arcadia con Grace"

"Exactamente, dada la escasez de recursos el ser capaz de codificar cosas con algo tan complejo e individual como un código genético te coloca en lo más alto de la pirámide"

"Siempre y cuando no pierdas esa llave… o te la roben"

"Es lo que tiene estar en lo alto de la pirámide, los de más abajo intentaran ir a por ti a cualquier precio"

Concluida la charla me percate de una cosa y era que, en medio del lugar, en una gran piscina rectangular había atracado un submarino de color marrón oxido, este no era muy grande, alargado y de forma ovalada.

"Este es tu medio de escape de la ciudad, ¿Verdad?" – Le pregunté deteniéndome al borde de la piscina para contemplarlo mejor.

"Sí" – Se limitó a decir posicionándose a un lado mío. – "Con las piezas que Grace me ha proporcionado podre finalmente ponerlo a punto y una vez que rescate a Annabelle marcharme de este sitio"

"Rescatemos" – Rectifiqué.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa. – "Rescatemos"

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la otra punta de la estancia, la compuerta se abrió al detectar nuestra presencia, esta vez accedimos a una sala un tanto más pequeño pero grande también. El frio gris del hormigón se veía teñido por los tonos azules y esmeralda del océano, que se colaba a través del gran ventanal que había a la izquierda. El resto de la estancia era bastante minimalista un catre medianamente arreglado al lado del ventanal, en la pared al lado de este, colgando, se encontraban diversos tipos de armas. Jade poseía un amplio arsenal. Cajas de madera acumulada en una esquina creando una pequeña montaña; en la que se leía la palabra suministros. Una alargada mesa de trabajo cuya superficie era un completo caos, papeles, herramientas, objetos y demás cosas estaba desperdigadas por esta. Encima, en la pared, se hallaba una amplia impresión del mapa de Rapture, bastante detallado, con cada sector señalado, así como anotaciones que establecían que lugares estaban inutilizados, las diversas «tribus», sitios con posibles suministros o piezas. Así como en rojo las zonas que eran peligrosas. Para mi sorpresa no solo estaba el Pabellón Médico, sino también la Plaza Apollo y un sitio llamado Fort Frolic.

"Estos son los sitios a los que vamos a tener que ir, ¿Verdad?" – Pregunté señalando al mapa los círculos rojos. Jade asintió. No pude evitar suspirar ante aquella confirmación que ya veía venir, pero que en el fondo esperaba que no fuese verdad.

"Pero no están marcados en especial por el peligro que entrañen" – Esta vez fue mi turno de levantar la ceja. – "Vale sí, puede que entrañen más riesgo que el resto de la ciudad, pero no los he destacado por eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es como algún tipo de red, Shpresa tiene relaciones con ambas zonas, desconozco de qué se tratarán, pero seguro que no es nada bueno"

"Vale" – Dije para seguir observando el mapa.

Quizás, lo más destacable de todo aquello, eran los diversos cordeles que viajaban de un punto a otro, atándose en chinchetas clavadas en el duro hormigón, que se acompañaban de fotos, extractos de cámaras de seguridad, en los que aparecía la pequeña Annabelle acompañada por uno de esos Big Daddy. Los cordeles iban de aquí para allá, formando una intrincada telaraña que finalizaba en un punto del mapa, en la cual se encontraban varias interrogaciones.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de ella?"

"Meses… años… ¿Quién sabe? Una pierde con facilidad el transcurso del tiempo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de dar con ella se me escapa, ese Big Daddy es difícil de eliminar y si encima ella está bajo ese condicionamiento, las cosas se vuelven más complicadas" – Pude ver cierta expresión de anhelo detrás de la apariencia que intentaba mantener. – "Había perdido su pista hace meses y de pronto apareciste tú y ella contigo. Así que puede que después de todo si sirvas de ayuda Mark Ferguson"

Le sonreí orgulloso. Demostrando que después de todo no era un estorbo.

"Bueno, voy a cambiarme"

"¿Cambiarte?"

"Sí, no esperaras que con lo que se nos viene encima vaya así" – Me dijo mientras levantaba los brazos para que la pudiese apreciar mejor. – "Al caso, me voy a cambiar, ni se te ocurra tocar nada"

Sin más, esta se retiró escalares arriba, vete a saber tu dónde. Miré a Eileen y esta me devolvió la mirada, me encogí de hombros y esta hizo lo mismo. Sin más me di la vuelta para ponerme manos a la obra.

"Mark, ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Tú qué crees? Marujear" – Le respondí tranquilamente mientras fisgoneaba.

"Qué parte de « _ni se te ocurra tocar nada no entendiste_ »" – Dijo imitando la voz de Jade.

"Shhh… ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"

Me acerqué para observar mejor la mesa, había poca cosa que pudiese entender, planos del submarino y algunos papeles con garabatos, ideas sueltas sin más.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mira" – Esta me señaló a una esquina de la mesa.

El lugar que Eileen me marcaba estaba ocupado por un objeto peculiar, era una escafandra, el metal tenía un tono cobrizo, con un enorme ojo de buey hecho de un grueso cristal rojo oscuro. Me detuve a apreciar aquel casco, ciertamente era espeluznante, sobre todo aquel ojo rojo. Muchas cuestiones me invadieron, ¿Qué sería? ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Cómo sería el resto del traje que acompañaría esa extraña pieza? Pero principalmente, ¿Por qué Jade tendría aquel objeto? Me acerqué un poco más a él, pero escuché unas pisadas por encima de mí cabeza que me achantaron y rápidamente hicieron que me alejase.

Comencé a vagar por el resto de la estancia, observándola más detalladamente, dado que el entenderla me permitiría comprender un poco mejor a Jade. Era un sitio poco decorado, por no decir nada, escasamente acogedor y no transmitía nada de calor, más que un hogar se podía considerar como un lugar de paso; con lo justo y necesario para subsistir y no llegar a encariñarse con este. En cierta forma me daba pena, dentro de todo el caos que era Rapture desde mi punto de vista tener un lugar en el que sentirse protegido era primordial. Era un refugio, pero nada más, como dije un lugar de paso; no un sitio en el que estar te permitiese olvidarse de todo lo que había ahí fuera.

Jade, a mí parecer, no quería olvidar.

"Oh, qué tenemos aquí" – Me había topado con algo llamativo. En la parte trasera del colchón había algo que sobresalía detrás de este, eran papeles en los que se podrían apreciar colores. Me agaché y levanté con cuidado la colcha para tomarlos. Eran dibujos, de una niña pequeña. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Sujete aquel puñado de hojas arrugadas y decoloradas para poder admirarlas, eran garabatos de una chiquilla que se notaba que estaba aprendiendo a dibujar, pero los cuales se podían entender bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, había uno de una niña cuyas manos era sujetadas por dos adultos, sobre los cuales ponía « _Mamá y Papá_ » aquello era enternecedor. Despues había otros de la ciudad, vista claramente desde los ojos de una niña, también pude encontrar otro que era sencillo en su composición, pero no sé, me llegó al corazón, la vista de una playa sobre la que se reflejaba el atardecer; la forma en la que estaba pintada el sol, la importancia que le daba, denotaba una gran añoranza. Los siguientes dibujos se denotaban ciertamente extraños, en ellos se veía a una niña vestida de muñequita cuya pequeña mano sujetaba la de un inmenso buzo de acero. «¿Annabelle?» Me pregunté, podía ser ella perfectamente, sin embargo, había algo que no me cuadraba y era el Big Daddy que la acompañaba; este era un modelo diferente al gorila que yo había visto.

Parecía mucho más humanos ¿Quizás? No sé, todo lo humano que una de esas coas podía lucir.

Pase al siguiente dibujo, el último, uno de cuerpo entero de aquel ser, en el que se podía leer debajo, con una caligrafia un tanto torpe « _Señor Pompas_ »

"Mark, mira esto" – Eileen me sacó de mi estado. Giré mi cabeza para ver que estaba delante de la montaña de suministros. Me incorporé con los dibujos aún en mano y caminé hasta ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Ella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a señalar con el dedo, seguí su trayectoria, había algo más entre las cajas de madera, con cuidado nos asomamos por encima de estas para descubrir que detrás de esta y demás trastos había algo o más bien alguien. Una roñosa sabana cubría el cuerpo de alguien bastante grande y robusto.

La expresión de Eileen se desfiguró en el acto, el pánico se había apoderado de ella. – "Esta tía está ¡Cómo una puta cabra! ¡Está loca! Tiene guardado un puto cadáver Mark ¡Está loca!, ¡Loca! ¡LOCAAAAA!"

"Vamos Eileen cálmate" – intenté tranquilizarla a pesar que lo del fiambre a mí también me estaba acojonando.

"¡Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡¿Acaso no lo estás viendo?!" – Me dijo fuera de sí, señalando lo obvio. – "¡Hay un puto MUERTO ahí!... Esta tía los colecciona y nosotros vamos a ser los siguientes"

Quise relajarla, pero me fue imposible, ya había entrado en ese estado de desesperación así que lo que hice fue dejarla. Que le diese todas las vueltas que quisiera a la habitación mientras se volvía loca, ya se acabaría cansando, por mi parte me alongué un poco más, intentando apreciar mejor el cuerpo, pero la sabana me lo impedía. Sólo se podían apreciar formas inconexas.

De pronto escuchamos pisadas, Eileen emitió un chillido que me sobresalto, esta se había llevado las manos al rostro con expresión de horror, como la típica película mala de adolescentes en el que el asesino está cerca y el personaje secundario de turno espera su destino final.

"Chica cálmate un poco que resultas muy molesta" – Le susurré mientras corría a dejar los dibujos. «Y después la reinona melodramática soy yo» pensé mientras los guardaba.

Rápidamente me coloqué al lado de mí fiel espíritu guía justo para el momento que Jade bajó, ambos nos quedamos flipando cuando la vimos, botines hasta la altura de la pantorrilla, pantalones de algún tipo de cuero negro, una blusa semi blanca (en mejor estado que la anterior); una chaqueta de cuero rojo vino tinto larga sustituía a la gabardina y tenía un nuevo par de guantes de gala, estos negros. Su cabello ahora se hallaba suelto, la voluminosa y encrespada melena le llegaba hasta la cintura.

"¿A qué viene esa cara?" – Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Nada" – Dije después de sacudir la cabeza para quitarme la cara de pazguato que se me había quedado. – "Es sólo que…"

"¿No esperaras que vaya con falda por todo Rapture?"

"No para nada, pero… y qué pasa con tus armas, no parece que puedas llevar muchas cosas"

"Iremos con lo justo y necesario, para lo que nos espera es mejor ser sigilosos y cautelosos que arremeter con todo"

Esa se adelantó hasta la pared donde empezó tomar diversas armas que iba colocando en una mesa al lado suyo, por mi parte, me acerqué cuidadosamente para ver que tomaba. De momento había escogido un revolver, así como, una ametralladora.

"Tenemos un arma para ataques rápidos, así como otra para replegar a las cucarachas… mmm, vamos a necesitar algo más de potencia" – Entonces tomó una escopeta. – "Esto también nos va a hacer falta" – Jade cogió una ballesta.

"¿No son muchas armas pesadas que cargar?"

"Tranquilo, tú me vas a ayudar con ellas"

"¿Eh?"

"Tú lo has dicho, son muchas armas pesadas que cargar" – Dijo divertida.

"¿Será una broma? Te he visto llevar hasta cuatro tipos de armas diferentes cargadas a la espalda"

"Calidad frente a cantidad niño bonito, los Saturninos eran otro rollo" – Se limitó a decir mientras preparaba la munición.

"Calidad frente a cantidad niño bonito" – Me quejé con voz aguda y baja mientras me alejaba, para centrar mi atención en el océano.

"¡Pilla!"

"Eh" – Iba a darme la vuelta cuando recibí un latazo en la nuca. Vi las estrellas.

"¡Ups!" – Se hizo la tonta.

Despotricando internamente, con el orgullo herido y sobándome la zona aflija me agaché para tomar la lata. – "¿Casi me dejas paralitico por una lata de alubias?"

"Menos quejarte y más comer" – Me dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa.

Observé la lata con duda para luego verla a ella, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en mí, misteriosamente la bendita llave inglesa había vuelto a aparecer, esta reposaba tranquilamente sobre la superficie. Puse mala cara mientras abría la lata, un fuerte olor a comida enlatada y algo pasada me golpeó en el acto. Al menos olía mejor que aquel estofado. Sin más comencé a comer con las manos aquella bazofia. Si mi nana me viese. Curiosamente haciéndome consciente del hambre que tenía dado que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había devorado. La batalla contra aquellas criaturas me había dejado con las reservas bajas.

"Tenías hambre eh"

"Puede" – Pude ver como otra lata de conservas volaba hasta mí, esta vez sí fui más rápido.

"Será mejor que comas, tienes que reponer energías"

Una vez finalizada nuestra… la verdad que no lo tenía muy claro, era cierto que uno perdía el curso del tiempo, Jade comenzó a estirarse mientas bostezaba.

De pronto todo comenzó a oscurecerse, la noche había caído, la luz de un pequeño farolillo ilumino la estancia, miré por un momento el exterior, otro día había pasado ya. ¿Cómo sería el flujo del tiempo en mi mundo? ¿Sería igual que este? Cuánto podía significar estar un día en Rapture.

"Será mejor que descansemos"

"¿Cómo?" – Le pregunté mientras me giraba hacia ella. – "¿No vamos a partir ya?"

"Sí, lo haremos en un par de horas, no me gusta salir por la noche, pero es nuestra mejor opción ahora. De momento recuperemos fuerzas, ha sido un día bastante ajetreado"

Jade se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla a un lado y caminar hasta el colchón, mientras que yo me quedé viéndola hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí, hizo un movimiento con el cuello para señalarme el catre.

"¿Quieres que duerma contigo?" – Dije para mí en voz alta.

"No te voy a dejar tirado en el suelo" – Pude sentir como mi cara se teñía de rojo. – "Anda hay suficiente espacio para los dos"

Esta se dejó caer y se acomodó para percatarse nuevamente que yo seguía estático.

"Sabes que es sólo dormir ¿Verdad?"

Mi cara y mi pelo estaban ya del mismo tono. – "S-Sí"

"¿Y entonces qué te pasa?" – Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – "¿Nunca has dormido con una chica?"

Rectifico, mi cara y el reactor cuatro de Chernóbil se podían dar la mano ahora. – "Eh…. Sí" – Respondí. ¿Cuenta mi hermana?

"Pues anda, no me hagas perder más el tiempo"

Caminé un poco yerto hasta los pies del colchón, me agaché lentamente con movimientos robóticos y arrastrándome bajo su mirada me acosté al lado suyo. – "Buenas noches" – Dije de espaldas a ella.

"Buenas noches" – Pude escuchar cierto tono de humor.

{…}

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la estancia, dotando poco a poco a la fría piedra de un calor más acogedor, la suave brisa primaveral se colaba a través de los ventanales, meciéndolas con delicadeza.

Emití un gruñido cuando uno de los rayos incidió en mí, me revolví un poco en la cama, mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, pero mi mente quería seguir donde estaba, bajo la comodidad de las sábanas y el mullido colchón, y especialmente a su lado. Mis brazos afianzaron el agarre alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí, rozando delicadamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro, desde mí posición podía ver parte de su espalda y aquella maraña de pelos negros que caían hasta su nuca. Me acerqué para depositar un casto beso en aquella acaramelada piel. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse también, mientras emitía leves murmullos.

Una risa escapó de mis labios, acto seguido hundí mi rostro en su cuello para comenzar a depositar pequeños besos sobre las sonrosadas marcas de la noche anterior, la prueba de nuestro amor era visible.

"Percy" – Me dijo este con la voz un poco ronca.

"Buenos días amor" – Le susurré antes de besar su hombro.

Este comenzó a darse la vuelta para quedar en frente mío. Sus ojos todavía no se abrían del todo, me acerqué para depositar un casto beso en aquellos labios que eran mi perdición, un suave roce. Llevé una de mis manos a su rostro, para apartar los cabellos de su flequillo y dejar así a la vista aquel bonito rostro que acaricié.

Él rio ante mis caricias.

"Eres un mimoso" – Me dijo.

"Lo soy sólo para ti"

Este volvió a reír, ocasionando que mi corazón diese un vuelco, podría estar escuchando aquel canto hasta el fin de los tiempos y nunca cansarme de él.

Este se acurró más en mí, para luego comenzar a dibujar pequeños círculos en mí pecho, contorneando también las marcas que me había dejado. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, él trazando figuras invisibles sobre mí piel mientras que yo acariciaba, por debajo de las blancas sábanas, su baja espalda.

"¿De verdad tienes que partir hoy?" – La tristeza era apreciable en su voz.

Yo asentí en silencio. Pude ver como el pesar inundaba su rostro por unos instantes antes de que lo escondiese en mi pecho.

"No quiero que te vayas"

"Yo tampoco quiero"

"Es injusto" – Dijo contra mi piel, intentando ocultar la rabia. – "No entiendo por qué tienes que librar las guerras de tu padre, si él quiso llevar al reino a la guerra entonces que dé la cara"

"Si el principie no va, entonces, ¿Qué ejemplo estaría dando al reino? ¿A nuestros hermanos y hermanas?"

"Que dé la cara el rey, para algo lo es ¿No?, entonces que vaya él y dé ejemplo… Esto, esto es una mierda"

No pude evitar reír ante su maldición, verle enfadado resultaba encantador, que se le iba a hacer, estaba enamorado. – "Cuida tu boquita, estás delante del príncipe" – Le «regañe» antes de apretar una de sus nalgas, haciendo que emitiese un respingón.

"No es gracioso" – Puede escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

"Volveré" – Le dije adoptando ahora un tono más serie.

"¿Es una promesa?" – Su tono denotaba que para él era una respuesta vacía. – "No prometas cosas que después no sabes si podrás cumplir"

"No es una promesa" – Dije más enserio.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?"

"Una afirmación"

"Tengo miedo de perderte" – Me confesó. Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío, como si con eso consiguiera que no me fuese de su lado.

Yo no sabía que responder a eso, no tenía palabras, tampoco quería consolarle, por lo que simplemente me limité a abrazarle. Abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, encajando nuestros cuerpos a la perfección, eliminando así cualquier separación entre nosotros. Acto seguido con mi nariz acaricié su coronilla, impregnándome de su aroma, haciendo que este levantase la cabeza para descubrir el brillo acuoso en sus ojos; incliné mi cabeza para así unir nuestros labios, con los ojos cerrados me tomé mi tiempo para memorizar aquel tacto, aquel sabor y todas las sensaciones que él generaba en mí. También me encargué de transmitir tranquilidad, hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien.

Cuando nos separamos ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

"Ojalá este momento fuese para siempre" – Me dijo.

"Y lo será, volveré a tu lado Tae"

{…}

Desperté, incorporándome súbitamente sobre el colchón, mis ojos miraban hacia abajo, enfocados en mis manos. Guardé silencio por un momento, necesitaba procesar todo aquello. Había sido un sueño, pero entonces si lo era ¿Por qué se sentía tan real? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos dos desconocidos? ¿Por qué escuchar aquel nombre hacía que perdiese completamente el aliento y mi corazón se revolucionara? Suspiré para mirar abatido el techo. «Demasiadas dudas» pensé. Para las cuales no tenía alguna respuesta. A pesar de haberlo vivido tan vívidamente, ahora me era imposible recordarlo del todo, cuando lo intentaba lo único que obtenía eran imágenes borrosas. Sin embargo, en todo esto había un hilo conductor, aquel chico, _Tae_ ; ya lo había visto antes en otro de mis sueños, en aquel poblado el joven que se me quedo observando. El único que era capaz de verme. Por otro lado, la forma final de Selah, Eileen dijo que se llamaba Tae.

Comenzaba a oler a gato encerrado, muchas cosas estaban quedando en el aire y sabía que Eileen tenía respuestas; pero también me olía que no me las iba a dar tan fácilmente. Recordaba su cara durante la batalla, durante un instante la admiración que tenía ante mi repentina capacidad para invocar la forma final, se convirtió en preocupación.

Por lo que quizás sólo tendría una oportunidad de preguntar y tal vez necesitaría dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, antes de abordar el tema, intentar conocer mejor que era todo esto que estaba pasando en las sombras. Y ya, cuando tuviese algo montado, hablar.

Miré al otro lado del colchón para descubrir que estaba vació.

"¿Jade?"

"Aquí" – Me llamó esta. La encontré sentada al lado del ventanal, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, las tenues luces del exterior bañaban su piel.

Tomé lugar en frente de ella, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la ciudad, esta llevo un cigarrillo a sus labios para darle una calda y al poco echar el humo hacia arriba; entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí. Esta extendió el brazo, ofreciéndomelo.

Tomé el cigarrillo y le di una calada, para después expulsa el humo hacia un lado. – "¿Cuánto llevas despierta?"

"No mucho, apenas pude dormir… por cierto, tiendes a abrazar mientras duermes ¿Lo sabías?"

Cuando dijo aquello, tal fue la sorpresa, que me atragante con el humo teniendo así un ataque de tos. Rápidamente le devolví el tabaco para golpearme el pecho. Una vez pasado el susto me quedé en silencio, esperando a que el ardor de mis mejillas se disipara.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – Me dijo rompiendo el silencio tras expulsar el humo.

"Dispara"

"Dices que hace poco que te convertiste en eso que llamas elegido, sin embargo, cuando peleábamos contra aquella cosa, no parecías para nada un novato, te desenvolváis bastante bien la verdad sea dicha. Por lo que cómo es posible"

"Es raro de explicar, yo soy el primero que está sorprendido de lo que fui capaz de hacer, pero no sé; simplemente ocurre. Cuando lucho no me pongo a pensar en qué puedo o no puedo hacer, en sí todavía estoy muy verde, simplemente pasa. Es como una extensión más de mí, no me detengo a pensar qué tipo de magia puedo utilizar o que hechizo invocar, simplemente lo hago. Sin embargo, es raro, porque esta me habla"

"¿Te habla? Te refieres a Eileen"

Negué. – "No es ella, es la espada la escucho en mí cabeza, es la voz de un chico, me alienta, me dice que confié y eso es lo que hago"

"Interesante" – Yo asentí.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, Jade me volvió a pasar el cigarrillo.

"¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta ahora?" – Pregunté después de dar una calada. Ella asintió. Expulsé el aire y dejé a un lado el pitillo. – "Vives aquí, sin embargo, este sitio no parece un hogar. Sé que con la que está cayendo ahí fuera no estás como para ponerte a pintar las paredes o colgar unas cortinas… pero a lo que quiero llegar, ¿No te resulta un poco lúgubre? Es decir, todos necesitamos un sitio en el que…"

"Tranquilo, sé lo que quieres decir" – Me interrumpió, lo cual agradecí, ya que me estaba volviendo un lío. – "El apego nos hace vulnerables Mark, cuando mis padres quisieron buscar un hogar dentro de todo aquel caos, su pequeño espacio, fue su perdición. Apegarte a un espacio más allá de lo justo y necesario, que es protección y resguardo, hace que te olvides, te crea falsas ilusiones y comienzas a permitirte soñar, a tener esperanzas. Eso te hace débil, porque comienzas a olvidarte de lo que ahí allí afuera. Desde el momento en que disocias ambas realidades, has sellado tu destino. Esto" – Señaló el lugar. – "Me hace no olvidar lo que hay otro lado, el peligro de soñar"

"No creo que soñar nos haga débiles" – Le dije. – "Dices que la esperanza te hace vulnerable, pero yo no lo veo así, yo creo que nos hace más fuerte. Nos enfoca en un camino por el que luchar. Dices que no quieres apegarte, que no quieres soñar y tener esperanzas; sin embargo, veo que estás luchando por recuperar a tu hermana. Tienes la esperanza de reencontrarte con ella. Por otro lado, estás intentando reconstruir ese viejo submarino porque quieres escapar, huir de aquí; por lo que sueñas con otro futuro, otra vida mejor"

Pude ver como esta arrugaba el semblante y agachaba el rostro.

"Jade" – Llamé su atención, tímidamente acerqué mi mano a la suya para posarla sobre esta. Ella elevó, levemente la mirada, podía ver a través de sus cabellos aquellos tristes ojos. La primera vez que veía tristeza en su mirada. – "Soñar nos da esperanzas, nos ayuda a continuar adelante, hace que toda la mierda de este mundo sea un poquito menos mierda" – Dije aquello con una sonrisa triste. – "Por lo tanto no te convierte en alguien débil, sino en alguien valiente, porque te estás atreviendo a imaginar un camino completamente distinto, a no aceptar las cosas, a no conformarte como el resto y estar dispuesto a luchar por alcanzarlas"

Esta volvió a agachar la cabeza, estuvimos en silencio unos instantes, el cigarrillo ya se había transformado en una colilla a punto de extinguirse, yo esperaba una respuesta por su parte; sin embargo, esta jamás llegó. Jade rompió el contacto con mí mano para levantarse y darme la espalda. Pude escuchar como suspiraba antes de caminar hasta la mesa con las armas y preparar sus cosas.

"Lo has hecho bien" – Escuché a mi lado.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que lo has hecho bien" – Me dijo Eileen. – "Grace tenía razón, un corazón como el tuyo no suele abundar hoy en día… alguien que aun estando tan roto sea capaz de anteponerse y a ayudar a los demás no es una cualidad que sobresalga"

Escuchar aquellas palabras me había dejado en blanco, para cuando reaccioné Eileen había desaparecido y Jade venía hacía mí. Tenía varios cinturones y arneses donde llevaba sus armas, así como, munición. – "Toma" – Esta me dio la ametralladora y su munición. – "La llevaras tú, cuando la necesite me la darás, cuando te pida que la recargues lo harás, es fácil ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Eh… ¿sí?" – Todavía seguía un poco en shock.

"Me vale" – Entonces me tomó de los hombros y dio la vuelta, y antes de que pudiese decir algo o rechistar ya me había colocado el arnés con el arma y su equipamiento. – "¿Preparado? Una vez que empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás"

"Sí"

"Estupendo, moviendo entonces ese culito respingón ahora mismo"

Le puse una cara socarrona a lo que ella respondió negando mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Emprendimos la marcha, dejando el refugio detrás.

"Ayúdame a sacar esto anda" – Me dijo mientras abría el vagón donde estaban las piezas.

"¡Ahora mismo!"

Entre los dos nos pusimos manos a la obra, pero de pronto esta se detuvo.

"¿Esto qué es?"

"¿Qué cosa Jade?" – Esta levantó la radio que Eileen y yo nos encontramos cuando nos subimos de polizones. – "Ah, una radio" – Dije tranquilamente.

"Eso ya lo sé imbécil, pero de dónde salió es lo que quiero saber"

"Ehhh…" – Un « _te lo dije_ » resonó en mi cabeza. Maldita Eileen.

Entonces pude ver como Jade agachaba la mirada y recogía otra cosa del suelo, la nota que ponía « _púlsame_ ».

"Estaba con la radio"

"Es la letra de Shpresa" – Dijo secamente.

Creo que sentí como mi esfínter se cerraba a cal y canto. Mudo me quedé.

"¿Tú me la estás pegando niño bonito? Mira que damos media vuelta y te entrego"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jade por favor! No sabía que era de ella, te lo juro" – Me tiré al suelo a implorarle. Literalmente. – "Yo me colé y lo encontré ahí, eso es todo"

Esta arqueó una ceja, pero finalmente suavizó la expresión. – "Vale, te creo, no hace falta que montes un espectáculo… bien te gusta el drama. Toma" – Me dio la radio. – "Mantenla contigo, si Shpresa nos la dio mejor será mantenerla"

"Ten a tus enemigos más cerca"

"Algo así. Bueno termina de sacar las cosas mientras yo me encargo de prepararlo todo"

"Perdona…"

"No te creas que te vas a ir, así como así"

Una vez que terminé mi castigo me uní a Jade en la cabina de mandos, esta puso en marcha el Expreso y ambos partimos, dejando finalmente atrás el refugio y lanzándonos de lleno al comienzo del arriesgado rescate que teníamos en marcha.

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"La primera de las llaves está en la Plaza Apollo, esta es controlada por Pete, ¿Te acuerdas de él? El grandullón que secuestraba gente"

"Como para olvidarlo"

"Él es que la tendrá"

"Será entretenido quitársela"

"Sí, lo será. Pero para eso primero debemos atravesar todo el circo que tiene montando"

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?"

"Accederemos por Olympus Height, el complejo residencial conecta directamente con la plaza, por lo que será la vía más fácil de entrar sin ser detectados, una vez ahí nos colaremos en su despacho y empezaremos a buscar. Prefiero mirar en otros sitios antes de ir directamente contra esa mole, por si acaso"

"Me gusta el plan, rápido, sencillo y conciso. ¿Hay muchas probabilidades de que nos maten?"

"Demasiadas"

"Bueno, pues en ese caso démosles una fiesta que no olviden en un tiempo"


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

 **(** **Sounds from the lighthouse** **)**

Podíamos observar como nos aproximábamos a un gran conjunto de rascacielos, conectados entre sí por una amplia maraña de túneles.

"¿Todo eso es Olympus Heigh?"

"Una sección al menos, la parte más alta para ser exactos" – Me señalo. – "Era un antiguo complejo residencial de lujo en el que vivían la gran mayoría de personalidades de Rapture, los más ricos y más poderosos"

"Menudo nido de serpientes tenía que ser entonces"

"Seguramente, nunca tuve el privilegio de poder ascender a lo más alto"

"Tiene que estar plagado de splicers"

"No te creas, tras la caída fue de los primeros en ser saqueados y cuando ya no quedo más nada de valor, simplemente lo abandonaron. Quedará algún que otro splicer merodeando en busca de algo, pero la gran mayoría a día de hoy se concentra en la plaza"

"La arena" – Dije, a lo que esta asintió.

"A estas horas el espectáculo tiene que ser bastante grande, por lo que gran parte de las zonas colindantes estarán despejadas" – Ambos nos quedamos mirando de nuevo el lugar. – "Prepárate, vamos a saltar"

"¿Saltar?"

"El metro al ser considerado de la clase baja nunca tuvo una estación que conectase, sin embargo, si pasaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que los más pobres pudiesen descorazonarse con aquello que nunca podrían alcanzar. Lo cual vamos a aprovechar"

"Me estás diciendo que vamos a saltar de cabeza al océano. Al Mar del Norte, donde nada más poner un pie mueres de congelación"

"Tranquilidad niño bonito" – Dios estaba harto de ese apodo. – "Jade ha pensado en todo. ¡Pilla!"

Esta me lanzó nuevamente algo, esta vez un saco que pude pillar, pero que nada más cogerlo tiro de mí dado el peso. Aquello engañaba.

"¿Qué se supone que ahí aquí?" – Me quejé aguantándolo como podía.

"Feliz Navidad Ferguson" – Se limitó a decirme antes de seguir a lo suyo.

Con mis dudas coloqué el "regalo" en el suelo, lo fui desanudando poco a poco, esperándome lo peor. Otro cadáver quizás. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrí, para mi sorpresa me topé con un antiguo traje de buzo. Arqueé una ceja mientras tomaba las piezas, la verdad era que había pensado en todo, cuando me dijo lo de saltar al océano me esperaba algo más hardcore. Por lo que, sin darle más vueltas, me encogí de hombros y proseguí a cambiarme.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!" – Me grito esta colérica.

El repentino chillido me paralizó, me había quedado a medías, sujetando la camiseta un poco por encima del pecho. La miré con cara de circunstancia. – "¿No es obvio?" – Le pregunté. – "Desvestirme"

"¡Idiota! Los trajes son lo suficientemente grandes como para entrar sin tener que cambiarnos… anda y vístete maldito exhibicionista" – Dijo para darse la vuelta y seguir con lo suyo.

No pude evitar morderme el labio mientras ponía cara de sorna, estaba nerviosa, se había ruborizado incluso; aquello me subió en cierta forma el ego; vale que no tendría el mejor cuerpo del mundo, que sería delgado y un tanto esmirriado. Pero oye, al menos los abdominales se me marcaban un poco. Reí internamente mientras me daba la vuelta, tuve que morderme la lengua ya que a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de mofarme de ella también le tenía aprecio a mi vida.

Este sería un momento que atesoraría por el resto de mi vida, el cual no dudaría en rememorar todas las veces que pudiese.

{…}

Una vez listos, a falta de ponernos el casco, Jade detuvo el transporte, sacó la llave de control y se la guardo.

"Muy bien, escucha atento, estamos justo al lado del complejo, un poco por debajo, los niveles inferiores están inundados por lo que podremos acceder fácilmente y nadar hacia arriba. Dispararé un arpón"

"¿Qué arpón?" – La pregunta era muy necesaria, nunca vi que cogiese un arpón. Esta chica era una Houdini de las armas.

"Ese arpón" – Me señalo para ver que, al lado nuestro, dentro de una caja estaba el famoso arpón.

"Ahora atento" – Dijo mientras me agarraba la cara y me obligaba a prestarle atención. – "Quiero que en todo momento vayas delante de mí, ese que está ahí afuera es el océano y no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera, ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" – Balbuceé.

"Mark enserio, esto no es una tontería"

"Lo sé… pero me estás estrujando mucho la cara" – Me queje.

"¡Uy! Perdón" – Me la soltó en el acto.

"Gracias" – Dije mientras me la masajeaba.

"Muy bien, en ese caso pongámonos las escafandras"

Asentí y acto seguido me la puse, ajusté las correas, cerré las válvulas y activé el tanque de oxígeno. Entonces me quede un momento quieto analizando la situación, observando minuciosamente el pequeño espacio en el que se hallaba metida mi cabeza. MI–ER–DA. Un hormigueo comenzó a subirme por la nuca, poco a poco mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Na… nada"

"¿Por qué estás hiperventilando?"

"No estoy hiperventilando"

"Tu cristal se está empañando"

Entonces fui consciente de que apenas era capaz de verla a ella o algo, rápidamente me llevé la mano a la cara, pero me era imposible desempañar el cristal, perseveré, pero no podía haciendo que me agobiase más y más. Mí respiración se alteró más, el corazón me iba estallar.

"Mark tranquilo" – Esta me agarró fuertemente. – "Estoy aquí escucha mí voz, relájate" – Me decía y poco a poco pude controlar mi estado, al cabo de unos segundos podía volver a verla. – "Eso es, ¿Mejor?" – Asentí. – "Bien, sé que asusta un poco, yo también lo he vivido, pero no te agobies, no estás solo ¿Vale?"

"Vale"

"Muy bien, en ese caso, comencemos"

Esta se acercó hasta los controles colocó su mano sobre la palanca, me miró y yo asentí, entonces Jade tiró de esta. Las compuertas comenzaron a abrirse, el océano no se hizo de esperar para irrumpir con toda su fuerza. Yo cerré mis ojos por un momento y para cuando los abrí el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de agua. Era una sensación extraña, casi como moverse en cámara lenta, escuché un sonido de un disparo seco que me saco de aquel estado; al girarme vi un cable tensado a la altura de mi cintura.

"Listo" – Dijo Jade.

"Puedo oírte" – Le comenté sorprendido.

Esta se rio. – "Los trajes tienen radios de onda corta, estaremos comunicados"

Ella se acercó hasta mí para tomarme y enganchar un cinturón de seguridad a cable. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba por unos instantes.

"No te preocupes, estaré detrás de ti, tú simplemente camina hasta el borde, una vez ahí impúlsate y comienza arrastrarte"

Hice lo que me indicó, caminé hasta el borde y una vez ahí, me detuve un momento para observar la distancia entre nosotros y el edificio, aquel enorme abismo. Cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundamente. «Un… dos… tres» impulsé mi cuerpo, pude sentir cierto cambio de presión, ahora tenía el peso de los océanos sobre mí, abrí mis ojos poco a poco, sorprendiéndome; de ver que flotaba tranquilamente; desde mí posición tenía una panorámica asombrosa. Era como estar en el cielo, me sentía como un dios, flotando en las nubes; teniendo a mis pies la ciudad. Sujeté el cable con fuerza, y comencé a arrastrarme por este mientras pataleaba para impulsarme, aquello era algo fácil.

En un momento dado del trayecto, casi por la mitad, vi como algo paso por mi derecha obligándome a detenerme en el acto, mis pulsaciones se aceleraron y me quede un momento paralizado. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la palabra tiburón. Hasta que escuché un « _Vamos Mark_ » que me descolocó, al mirar mejor descubrí que lo que me había franqueado no era un depredador de los mares sino Eileen. Esta nadaba varios metros más allá, fascinada, maravillada; creyéndose una sirena.

"Hija de la gran puta" – Dije por lo bajo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Me preguntó Jade.

"Nada" – Le dije para continuar la ruta. «Desde que pueda la tiro otra vez» pensé.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio, miré a Jade y esta me señalo un orificio en una de las paredes, me desabroché e impulsé para llegar así a este, esquivé los hierros que salían del hormigón para adentrarme en un antiguo apartamento. Al poco Jade se unió a mí. Ambos comenzamos a caminar por la estancia.

"Tenemos que subir un poco más, ayúdame con la puerta"

"Voy"

Entre los dos hicimos dimos pateamos fuertemente la vieja puerta de madera, rompiéndola y así abriéndonos paso a otra de las estancias, el techo se había desmoronado, por lo que impulsándonos accedimos al piso superior; otro apartamento calcado al anterior. Caminábamos en silencio, yo seguía a Jade quien parecía saber a dónde nos dirigíamos. Finalmente nos detuvimos, en el baño del hogar.

"Es aquí, ¿Crees que podrías usar tus poderes para abrir un agujero en el techo? Es decir, delicadamente"

Asentí. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco o tenía muy claro ¿La llave espada se podía llamar debajo del agua? Supongo que era hora de comprobarlo, observé la palma de mi mano abierta mientras me concentraba, de repente surgió un resplandor del que se materializó Selah. Apunté hacia arriba, justo al punto donde ella me señalaba, la punta del arma brillo para a los pocos segundos disparar un proyectil de energía; lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrir un agujero en el techo y no hacer estallar el resto del lugar. Una vez que el polvo se disipo podía apreciar una capa de agua y más allá una habitación. Nadamos hasta finalmente emerger.

Habíamos dado a la cocina de un apartamento en ruinas, rápidamente nos quitamos los trajes y Jade se encargó de guardarlos dentro de un viejo y cochambroso horno.

"¿Estarán seguros ahí?"

"Esperemos. Muy bien, ahora en silencio"

Emprendimos nuestra marcha, primero saliendo del apartamento no sin antes asegurarnos de que nadie husmeaba en este, para ello cerré con magia la puerta principal. En el exterior descubrimos que estábamos en la segunda planta del complejo residencial llamada Mercury Suites, un edificio de varias plantas que se conectaban por medio de puentes a una estructura central. El lugar estaba completamente desierto, donde la vida marina crecía a su antojo por las paredes y pequeñas cascadas, provenientes de casas inundadas, caían por el espacio central. Comenzamos a descender, siempre con la guardia en alto, a pesar de que no había nadie se podía ver que el lugar no estaba completamente abandonado; todavía había luces encendidas, así como fogatas improvisadas dentro de barriles de latón.

Una vez en la planta baja, no permitimos que el ritmo decayese, cruzamos el espacio hasta llegar a una antesala que conectaba con el complejo exterior. Rodeamos la pared central, sin embargo, antes de salir Jade se detuvo y seguidamente me empujó para escondernos en una de las esquinas del arco de salida. Iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero esta me hizo una seña para que guardase silencio y seguidamente me señaló la pared central que estaba a nuestra izquierda. En esta, a modo de pantalla, comenzaron a reflejarse sombras; bastantes para ser exactos. Al instante comencé a escuchar ruidos, una horda de splicers venia directa a nosotros.

"¡Mierda!" – Mascullé.

Retrocedimos hasta volver al atrio del complejo, sin embargo, el peligro aún seguía presente, la horda poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros.

"Si subimos y cada uno toma un lado podremos flanquearlos fácilmente, no lo verán venir, seguro que los dos podemos que ellos" – Le dije mientras le señalaba los balcones de la planta superior. – "Sólo tenemos que ocultarnos detrás de las columnas y esperar"

"No es un mal plan, pero nos delataría fácilmente, tenemos que buscar algo más silencioso"

"¿Cómo qué?" – Pregunte comenzando a ponerme nervioso. En las paredes laterales de la antesala las sombras comenzaban a dibujarse. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Jade miraba de un lado a otro buscando otra alternativa que no fuese la lucha, pero por su mirada era fácil saber que habíamos caído en un camino sin salida.

"Se nos agota el tiempo"

"Shhh, déjame pensar"

"Jade" – Dije entre dientes, a punto de entrar en pánico, se nos iban a echar encima.

"Maldita sea" – Dijo rindiéndose. – "Justo lo que no quería es lo primero que hacemos… da igual, tú derecha, yo izquierda; espera a que los tengamos den…" – Se detuvo en medio de su monólogo justo cuando fue a desenfundar su pistola. Sus ojos se habían percatado de algo.

"¿Qué ocurre? No es el mejor momento para quedarse en blanco… Jade, Jade, Jade" – Hacía gestos para que reaccionara, pero nada. Esta de un rápido movimiento me volvió a espachurrar la cara para obligarme a agachar la cabeza.

"¡Oh!" – Balbuceé.

Como si hubiese sido puesto ahí por el señor, nuestra salvación llego en forma de tapa de alcantarillado. Rápidamente la hicimos a un lado para bajar, yo el primero «Dios aquí huele a mierda estancada» pensé asqueado mientras bajaba por aquella pegajosa escalera. « _Nota mental: cortarme las manos»_. Jade cerró antes de que la horda nos detectase.

Una vez abajo, todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

"¡Jade! ¿Dónde estás? No te veo"

"Estoy aquí"

"¿Dónd...?" – No puede acabar ya que algo me tocó el hombre haciendo que chillase agudamente.

"Soy yo, tranquilo" – De pronto una luz roja se encendió. Una bengala, estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro. – "Guarda silencio, todavía nos pueden descubrir" – Las voces de los splicers resonaban por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jade y yo echamos a correr por el canal, nos costaba avanzar ya que el agua nos llegaba a las rodillas; sin embargo, conseguimos avanzar varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un cruce de vías. Nos detuvimos un momento para otear las diversas direcciones, aquí abajo cualquiera era igual de valida.

"Debemos estar en la parte central de Olympus Height"

"¿Por dónde se va a la Plaza Apollo?"

Esta miró nuevamente a todos los caminos, hasta que acabo rindiéndose. Teníamos que ser sabios, sino nos perderíamos.

De pronto percibí cierto olor, uno peculiar, tan fuerte como para hacerse de notar dentro de todo aquel abanico. Le quité la bengala Jade.

"¿Qué haces Mark?"

"Por aquí" – Le dije.

"Mark no te adelantes" – Sin embargo, hice oídos sordos a la advertencia y seguí avanzando.

Mark siguió y siguió, haciendo frente al bloque de agua que frenaba sus piernas, con cada paso que daba aquel olor penetraba más y más profundo en sus fosas nasales hasta el punto de solo ser capaz de percibirlo. Por otro lado, Jade intentaba seguir su ritmo mientras lo llamaba « _Mark espera_ » había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho, el chico se había transformado en un punto rojo en la lejanía. De pronto escuchó un grito suyo y la luz se esfumó. «¡Mark!» Gritó Jade para en la oscuridad comenzar a correr, su mano derecha tomo la culata del revolver con firmeza, preparada para desenvolverla a la mínima. Esta marchaba a ciegas, llamando al pelirrojo, del cual no recibía respuesta; haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a desesperarse. De pronto chocó con algo que le sacó un grito.

Iba a desenfundar el arma cuando escuchó «Soy yo» tenuemente. Respiró aliviada mientras tomaba otra bengala, rápidamente la luz roja descubrió la espalda del pelirrojo; Jade se disponía a regañarle, pero se detuvo. Mark estaba inmóvil. Preocupada, posó su mano en su hombro, este no reaccionó; seguía con la vista fija más allá; cuidadosamente se acercó a él para observar y, entonces, pudo descubrir de que se trataba. Decenas de cadáveres se apelotonaban delante de ellos, desfiguros y desmembrados, pudriéndose en la superficie; generando aquel olor que Mark había captado.

Aquello era una señal, la plaza Apollo era en aquella dirección.

Jade tomó con fuerza la mano del joven, haciendo que este saliera del shock, para mirarla con miedo «Iré delante, tú fíjate solamente en mí ¿De acuerdo?» este asintió todavía un tanto agitado. La morena le apretó la mano, dándole así apoyo, antes de dirigir el rumbo. El trayecto era lento, estos se movían rozando los cuerpos a su paso, Mark intentaba mantener su visión en Jade, pero el sentir como le tocaban o verse en la obligación de tenerlos que empujar (generando un desagradable ruido chicloso cuando esto ocurría) hacía que sus ojos viajaran inevitablemente a estos. Su mirada vacía comenzaba a desenterrar memorias, recuerdos dolorosos, su mente desdibuja los rostros de aquellos cuerpos para darles otro que este bien conocía; pronto aquella mirada que tantas veces a lo largo de estos últimos años le había perseguido estaba ahí; multiplicada hasta el infinito. Su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar, rápidamente se llevó la mano para retener cualquier sollozo que se le pudiese escapar a la vez que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad aquella mirada seguía presente, negándose a abandonarlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerarse, sentía como otro ataque de ansiedad, el primero en bastante tiempo, comenzaba a generarse; aquellas visiones lo estaban arrastrando al colapso.

De pronto sintió un apretón que lo sorprendió. Al abrir sus ojos aquel rostro había desaparecido, todo volvía a la normalidad, Jade lo observaba preocupada, antes de que ella pudiese preguntar él la abrazó.

«Por favor abrázame» le suplicó temblando, Jade sorprendida podría haberlo rechazado, sin embargo, no lo hizo y tal como aquel chico asustado le suplicó esta lo abrazó, haciéndole ver con aquel gesto que ella estaba ahí.

Mark se aferró más a ella, hacía tiempo que necesitaba de un abrazo.

(****)

Una vez que la tapa del alcantarillado había sido descubierta Jade salió y yo la seguí. Mientras esta la colocaba de nuevo en su sitio yo me dediqué un momento a observar aquel lugar, aquello era la auténtica cara de Rapture.

El sueño transformado en pesadilla.

Se podían apreciar las verdaderas secuelas de la guerra civil que tuvo lugar varios años atrás, escombros, edificios derruidos, basura y un demás, preservados en la forma de ruinas de una época quizás peor que la actual. El ambiente se notaba pesado, incluso el aire que se respiraba era denso, nunca creí en todo aquello de las energías, Sara era la que me daba la braza con ello, sin embargo, puede que ahora tuviese razón; ya que aquel sitio además de ponerte los pelos de punta tenía algo que no se podía palpar, pero que estaba ahí en el ambiente; algo desagradable que te iba desgarrando.

¿Desesperación? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? Por intentar denominarlo de alguna manera. Quizás una mezcla de estas y muchas otras más.

Me volví a alejar, no mucho, solo unos metros para posicionarme delante de una pared que estaba repleta de antiguas fotos y recortes de periódicos, cientos de retratos decoraban aquella superficie; así como mensajes de sus seres queridos. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos, niños y niñas, sus caras estaban impresas, todos por igual; sin ningún tipo de distinción. Restos de flores marchitas, así como velas consumidas y regalos mohosos se hallaban a los pies de aquel mural. Todos ellos habían muerto o desaparecidos como causa de las revueltas. Se suponía que este lugar se había convertido en un campo de concentración para aquellos de los que Ryan sospechaba… ¿De verdad toda esta gente había generado sospechas de traición?

Un nudo se había formado en mí garganta.

Giré mí cabeza hasta el otro extremo del lugar, más allá del corredor la niebla comenzaba a desvanecerse y algo comenzaba tomar forma, curioso anduve hasta allí, tras cruzar las escaleras del corredor llegué a un espacio abierto. El estómago se me contrajo. Dos grandes barreras rudimentarias franqueaban el lugar, había antiguos focos de luz que apuntaban a donde estaba, así como alambre de espino en las partes altas. Viejos cadáveres colgaban de estos. Un enorme cartel se situaba en medio de la barrera, donde se les solicitaba a los ciudadanos que tuviesen sus carnets de identidad.

Nunca antes había tenido un sitio así delante de mí, había visto puestos de control en imágenes incluso por curiosidad había googleado sitios como Auswitch en su momento, para estudiar y entender la historia. Pero siempre desde una pantalla o el papel. Las formas en las que la realidad era capaz de superar a la «ficción» eran abrumadoras.

Pude ver como Jade se colocaba a un lado mío, estaba seria. – "En su momento fue construida como un fórum, abierto al debate, para que los ciudadanos se reunieran, compartieran ideas y demás. Este sitio quería potenciar el libre pensamiento dentro de la idea de la cadena, ahora lo que queda es… esto" – Me explicó. – "La plaza está más adelante"

Miré a Eileen, quien lucía abrumada, supongo que nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este, agarré su mano para darle apoyo.

"¿Sabes dónde se haya Pete?"

"No, pero creo que podremos hacernos una idea"

A lo lejos se escuchaba un gran barullo.

Armándonos de valor, atravesamos las verjas del antiguo control, para dar a un viejo sistema de tranvía, saltamos del andén a las vías para comenzar nuestro trayecto por aquel kilométrico túnel de cristal. Jade en un momento dado decidió tomar su escopeta, preparada para cualquier imprevisto, por lo que yo decidí imitarla e invoqué la espada. Mi vista iba de un lado a otro de los dos rieles, el espacio resultaba mucho más desolador que antes, al encontrarse con restos de antiguos cadáveres de los cuales ya sólo quedaban los huesos y las ropas; desperdigados por todas partes.

En un momento dado escuchamos ruidos, por lo que rápidamente nos ocultamos dentro de uno de los tranvías volcados, a través de las ventanas pudimos ver a un par de splicers armados andando, estos por sus ropas eran hombres de Pete; por lo visto, según lo que decían, estaban haciendo una ronda de vigilancia. Asegurándose que ningún descarriado aprovechase que el resto estaba en el espectáculo para robar.

Cuando estos se perdieron de a vista, salimos de nuestro escondite y proseguimos.

Tiempo después llegamos a la plaza, un inmenso espacio cuadrado, de techo abovedado con columnas que le daban cierto aire griego y en cuyo centro había una orca de la que colgaban los restos de unos cadáveres.

"Una lección para el pueblo" – Comento Jade cuando nos acercamos a la construcción de madera.

Me quedé observándola detenidamente, ¿De verdad Ryan pretendía lograr algo con todo esto? Puede que no sea muy erudito, pero de pequeño estudiaba la historia, Nana Bratislavasky se preocupó porque Kat y yo conociéramos lo que había pasado en el mundo; quería que aprendiésemos para que tuviésemos una visión más amplia. Y desde mi experiencia, aunque sólo fuesen libros, los dictadores nunca acababan bien.

Rodeamos aquel «Monumento» para seguir hacia el norte de la plaza, otro sistema de tranvías conectaba con un gran edificio que se podía ver a lo lejos por el túnel de cristal, volvimos a repetir el procedimiento anterior. Andar sin parar, atentos en todo momento a cualquier posible enemigo. Del arco que unía el túnel con esta nueva zona colgaban varios cuerpos de Big Daddy, que se mecían tétricamente. Delante de nosotros se expandía una amplia antesala con columnas que daba hasta una gran brecha de la que emergía demasiada luz.

Me disponía a continuar cuando Jade me detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mira" – Dijo mientras me señalaba a las columnas. Cámaras de seguridad se movían de un extremo a otro, registrando hasta el último palmo del corredor principal.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No hay otra forma de llegar hasta allí" – Le dije mientras señalaba la luminosa brecha.

"Sí lo hay… han sido tan descuidados que sólo se han preocupado de controlar la única ruta, cuando en realidad hay otras"

"¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente con esos galimatías?"

"Ahora lo verás…" – Esta se quedó un momento observándome.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Humm, nada en especial, pero digamos que tenemos suerte que seas flacucho"

"Eh… ¿Gracias?"

Sin obtener más respuestas, me dispuse a seguir a mi compañera, franqueando el sistema de seguridad, accedimos a una de las paredes laterales de la sala quedando en frente de un agujero en la pared, rodeado por una alta y alargada placa metálica de cobre que estaba decorada de tal forma que creaba la figura de una flor. Donde alrededor del agujero salían los pétalos y por debajo de este se proyectaban tallos y hojas.

"Esto mi querido niño bonito es un conducto de ventilación, las Little Sisters los empleaban como escondrijos, así como para moverse de una forma segura cuando no eran protegidas por Big Daddies. Esta va ser nuestra forma de acceder a la otra zona del complejo"

"¿Y dices qué tenía que dar gracias por ser flacucho? Eh Jade… creo que ni tú ni yo entramos por ese agujero, es más creo que sólo metiendo la cabeza me quedo atascado"

"No desesperes, observa" – Esta se adelantó y subió a un escalón que tenía la estructura y una vez a la atura del conducto pulsó los pétalos de la flor, creando una secuencia. Entonces se escuchó un ruido y acto seguido la parte superior de la estructura salió hacia delante. Jade se bajó y la agarró, para moverla a un lado como una pequeña puerta. Quitada la corona de flores, el agujero que quedaba a la vista era mucho más grande.

"Encontré hace tiempo antiguas notas de Bill McDonagh, era uno de los miembros del consejo que estuvo involucrado en la construcción de Rapture, principalmente en el mantenimiento. Fue una de las pocas personas buenas que de verdad se preocuparon por esta ciudad y sus gentes. En ella relataba los incontables problemas que generaban los conductos de ventilación de Arcadia, que si se atascaban o congelaban. Decía que la única forma de desobstruirlos era desde dentro, pero que había que tenerlos protegidos ya que sino las personas comenzarían a colarse por estos y a joder más las cosas. Por ello diseñó esta clave maestra para abrirlos, repararlos y poder volver a cerrarlos" – Se adelantó a explicarme antes de que pudiese preguntar. – "Por lo que vamos Ferguson, ayúdame a subir"

Apoyándose en una de mis manos la aupé para que pudiese llegar y entrar, después fue mi turno, me impulsé y agarré del borde para levantar lo suficiente mi cuerpo y meter una parte; entonces Jade me dio una mano de la que tirar y así ayudarme a entrar del todo.

Era un espacio cuadrado, oscuro y roñoso que olía a desagüe, lo suficientemente espacioso como para poder girarse o ir a gatas.

"Cierra antes de continuar, no queremos que un splicer se nos meta aqu… ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"¿Y esa cara de circunstancia? ¿Otra vez con el ataque de pánico?"

"Puede…" – Le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Jade suspiró exhausta. – "Mark no empieces, aquí tenemos más espacio"

"Lo dices como si fuese culpa mía, ¿Acaso te crees que lo hago conscientemente? ¿Qué me gusta? Pues no, por algo se llaman ataques de pánico"

"Me importa una mierda o lo controlas tú o te lo controlo yo" – Dijo mientras me señalaba con la punta de la llave inglesa de los cojones.

"Algún día te dejará de servir, que lo sepas"

"Ponme a prueba" – Me reto poniéndomela más cerca. Haciendo que reculara y cerrase la compuerta.

Pasado el numerito comenzamos a arrastrarnos por aquel sitio. Jade a la cabeza, yo detrás y por último Eileen.

"Dios esto es tan emociónate, me siento como una espía, infiltrándome en la base de los enemigos, sin que estos lo sepan para en el momento indicado caer de las sombras y arrancarles la cabeza"

A veces esos comentarios pasivos-agresivos me desconcertaban. Indiferentemente, al menos, daba gusto ver como alguien disfrutaba de la experiencia.

"Sabrás a donde vamos ¿verdad?"

"No" – Me dijo Jade.

"Cómo que no"

"Espera, que ahora cierro los ojos para conectar con el mapa mental que tengo de los conductos de ventilación"

"Te podrías ahorrar el sarcasmo, un no me valía"

"Te lo dije antes, pero te conozco como si te hubiese parido y sé que ibas a preguntar algo estúpido a continuación. ¿Es mentira?" – Me cuestionó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

Por mi parte yo la miré con el ceño fruncido, por un lado, por hablar mierdas y por otro, porque tenía razón.

"Lo suponía" – Dijo para continuar.

"Con que no te me cagues en la cara tengo más que suficiente"

Esta se detuvo en secó, para girarse nuevamente, estaba seria, demasiado, con una mirada asesina y la cara super roja. Al instante palidecí, los huevos se me pusieron de corbata. – "Jade ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" – Grité presa del pánico mientras reculaba como podía.

"¡NOOO!"

Mis gritos de horror resonaron por todo el tubo.

{…}

Llevábamos ya rato arrastrándonos, estaba cansado, las rodillas me dolían y mi nariz todavía goteaba sangre a pesar del tapón que había hecho. Lo único que hacíamos era reptar como gusanos por aquel sitio, subiendo y subiendo, la forma que teníamos de orientarnos era por los gritos de los splicers. Fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando ahí afuera los tenía enloquecidos.

En un momento dado vi como por uno de los conductos adyacentes se reflejaba luz, la primera en mucho tiempo. Aquello debía de ser una señal.

"Jade detente, veo una luz" – Comencé a gatear en su búsqueda, recorrí el conducto para torcer a la derecha y toparme con otra prolongación, sin embargo, varios metros más allá podía ver más luz. Me desplacé más rápido hasta toparme con una rejilla y sin pensármelo dos veces, empecé a patearla hasta que conseguí arrancarla. Atravesé la estrecha abertura mientras era cegado por la luz. Hasta que de pronto mis manos dejaron de tocar suelo firme.

Grité al sentir como mi cuerpo era proyectado hacia el vacío, pero no caí ya que rápidamente mi compañera me agarró. – "¡Dios Jade sujeta ese culo como si tu vida dependiese de eso!"

"Cierra la puta boca Ferguson" – Dijo mientras tiraba de mí.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron descubrí que tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo en el aire, debajo de mí había un enorme vacío y decenas de splicers.

Jade hizo un esfuerzo y tiró de mí consiguiéndome subir nuevamente, caí de espaldas sobre la dura superficie, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

"Que… cerca… ha… estado" – Dije recomponiéndome.

"A ver si así aprendes de una puñetera vez que cuando te diga no te alejes a no hacerlo" – Estaba a un lado mío de rodillas, recuperándose también.

Cuando el susto pasó, me incorporé para ver dónde estábamos, me asomé con cuidado al borde para sorprenderme cuando las imágenes de hace un rato cobraron un sentido, estábamos en un inmenso edificio en el cual gran parte de la estructura interna había sido eliminada para dejar un enorme espacio central. Antorchas hechas con los corales que crecían en las paredes iluminaban la zona. Las plantas del lugar habían sido convertidas en balcones desde los que poder observar el centro, un espacio circular en el suelo de lo que parecía ser el lecho marino había sido convertido en una arena de combate. Desde la que, incluso desde nuestra posición, se podía apreciar los restos de brutales batallas. Prueba de ellos, los cadáveres ensartados en picas que se disponían a su alrededor.

Nosotros nos encontrábamos en lo más alto de todo, en un saliente del techo, por debajo de la enorme cúpula de cristal.

"Una arena de combate"

"Te lo dije, ¿Acaso no me creíste?

"Pues pensé que te lo estabas inventando, una arena debajo del océano, podía aceptar una ciudad que ya de por si me parecía inverosímil, pero no una arena de combate. Sin embargo, se han montado un puto coliseo debajo del océano. Pero esta gente ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida? Malditos ociosos"

"Lo que tiene el fin del mundo chaval, que es muy aburrido"

De pronto se escuchó una sirena sonar y el barullo en el acto se calló, entonces pudimos ver en como se abrían las compuertas de un palco que estaba a pocos metros de la arena y enfrente de la brecha que habíamos visto, que resultó ser la entrada al lugar. De esta salió aquel grandullón con exceso de esteroides. Tenía una sonrisa de machirulo que no me gustaba nada. Este se sentó en una silla, como si se tratase de su Trono de Hierro particular, mientras fumaba un puro. El Rey de la Plaza Apollo.

"¡Pueblo de Rapture!" – Dijo a toda voz. – "Bienvenidos una noche más a este humilde espectáculo, hoy tenemos unos jugosos pececitos que se disputaran el premio máximo" – Entonces este se hizo a un lado para señalar un enorme cáliz de cristal lleno de una sustancia azulada que brillaba"

"Así que luchan por EVE"

"¿EVE? Pensaba que lo hacían por ADAM. Se supone que es lo que permite la recombinación"

"Sí, tú lo has dicho, permite la recombinación; sin embargo, su uso es finito, para poder activar las habilidades de la nueva secuencia genética es necesario el EVE"

De nuevo volvieron a sonar las sirenas y esta vez, compuertas a los pies del lecho marino se abrieron para dejar pasar a cuatro splicers. Estos no se veían gran cosa, armados con tubos y garfios, pero poco más.

"Las reglas son sencillas, el ganador pasara a la siguiente ronda, para batirse con nuestro campeón" – Les dijo a los luchadores. – "Mientras que el perdedor…" – Ese se rio. – "Tendrá un nuevo destino" – Aquellos nos generó suspicacia. – "Cuando la sirena suene el combate dará comienzo"

En cuestión de segundos la señal sonó y el baño de sangre dio comienzo, los cuatro contrincantes se dividieron en dos parejas, una mujer con garfios se enfrentaba a un brabucón de dos metros con una maza; mientras que, por otro lado, dos escuálidos splicers se batían en duelo con tuberías.

Estos se golpeaban brutalmente, hasta que uno de estos noqueó al otro, dejándolo indefenso; sin embargo, antes que el otro pudiese rematarlo este sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y se lo clavó a su oponente en las pelotas varias veces. Yo sentí un pinchazo en las joyas de la corona. Los chorros de sangre salían a borbotones, el splicer cayó herido presa del olor dándole la oportunidad al otro de incorporarse y tomar una pesada roca del lecho para arrodillarse a su lado y comenzar a macharle el rostro mientras se reía hasta más no poder. Hasta que finalmente convirtió su cabeza en una masa espesa ensangrentada y con resto de huesos que se esparcía por la negra roca.

Por otro lado, la otra pareja llevaba a cabo una extraña danza, la mujer sólo se limitaba a esquivar al grandullón, quien lucía exhausto. En un momento dado este cometió un error y acabo estancando el martillo en el duro suelo, cosa que aquella splicer aprovechó ya que de un rápido movimiento quedó delante de él para clavar con toda su furia sus garfios en el abdomen y con todas sus fuerzas levantar al hombre mientras lo abría de arriba abajo en canal. Esta gritó como un animal rabioso cuando sus garfios salieron del cuerpo generando una nube de sangre. El cuerpo sin vida cayó en peso muerto boca arriba, con una brecha en forma de i griega.

La atención finalmente recayó sobre los dos restantes, el escuálido se abalanzó con su cuchillo sobre la araña, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna, ya que esta lo agarró con los garfios por el pecho y abdomen, para lanzarlo violentamente por encima de su cabeza. El hombre rebotó contra el suelo rocoso, desgarrándose la carne, quedando finalmente boca arriba. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la mujer clavó uno de sus garfios por debajo de su mandíbula, la punta ensangrentada sobresalía de la boca de este; para así comenzar a arrástralo y quedar enfrente Pete. El cual miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa sádica.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con él?"

"Dejemos que las hermanas decidan"

Este hizo una señal, entonces una compuerta se abrió y de ellas salieron una especie de monjas, mujeres con túnicas blancas ennegrecidas, sus rostros estaban cubiertos de vendas y sus labios cocidos. Era llamativo los amarillentos ojos que poseían. Estas se aproximaron hasta aquel hombre para inspeccionarlo. La multitud se calló en el acto, en los ojos de los asistentes se podía apreciar cierto miedo. Pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como Jade arrugaba el semblante. Pasado unos segundos, observaron a Pete y asintieron.

"Déjalo" – Le ordenó. La mujer acató, pero sacó el garfio abriendo por la mitad la mandíbula inferior. Entonces las «Hermanas» tomaron al hombre que emitía balbuceos para llevárselo. – "¡Nuestra ganadora!"

De pronto la multitud volvió a despertar, emitiendo un poderoso rugido.

"Ahora te toca batirte con nuestro campeón, ¿Correrás con la misma suerte?" – Cuestionó divertido. – "Supongo que estamos a punto de verlo ahora"

Una compuerta debajo del palco se abrió y de esta salió uno de esos grandullones como un gorila iracundo. La alarma volvió a sonar, dando comienzo al combate.

"Suficiente" – Dijo Jade mientras se levantaba. – "Vayamos a la oficina de Pete"

"¿Dónde está?" – Esta me señaló hacia delante, más allá del vacío, al otro lado por encima de sus cabezas había una parte del edificio que se había mantenido intenta. Que mejor lugar para un Dios que su morada estuviese situada en lo más alto de todo.

"Aprovechemos que están distraídos con la pelea"

"Bien, pero la cosa es ¿Cómo hacemos para cruzar al otro lado? ¿Rodearlo?"

"Negativo, tardaríamos mucho en llegar al otro lado"

"Puede que haya una forma Mark" – Me dijo Eileen.

"Dispara"

"Como elegido de la llave espada tienes la capacidad de teletransportarte a una zona concreta del espacio en el que te encuentras, sin embargo, dada tu falta de inexperiencia…"

"Como te gusta aprovechar cualquier momento para recordarme lo obvio Einstein"

"Ya sí, bueno, no negare que lo disfrute. Pero a lo que vamos, no es una cosa que podamos practicar ahora y tampoco es conveniente tentar a la suerte, porque las papeletas se nos están agotando"

"Eileen al grano o te tiro ahora mismo"

"Ya que el método rápido no nos vale, lo mejor será emplear una de las apariciones de Selah. Llama a la espada" – Elevé mi mano y al instante apareció.

"A parte de la lanza ¿Hay más?"

"Las veinticuatro que viste en la batalla del Drop. Creo que tengo la indicada" – Esta se acercó a mí para colocar sus manos cerca de la espada, la cual comenzó a brillar hasta adquirir una nueva forma. – " _Pelagia_ " – Un gran arco de tipo compuesto, con el que cuerpo de acero fundido negro como la obsidiana y la empuñadura así como las palas eran piezas de plata con delicados forjados, estas últimas poseían arreglos plateados en las puntas en forma de alas. La cuerda que ambos extremos era de una brillante plata.

"Guau" – Dije. – "Pero no tengo una carcasa de flechas"

"No te hará falta. Cárgalo"

Hice lo que ella me indico y de pronto una flecha negrea se materializo, mis ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder de la emoción.

"El abanico de flechas no es muy amplio, por el momento, básicamente te permite hacer cargas rápidas, disparar varias flechas a la vez, de tipo silbadoras incluso y, estamos de suerte, de agarre"

Me di la vuelta emocionado por mostrarle a Jade mi nueva proeza, pero esta ya me estaba observando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Funcionara?"

"Funcionara"

"Adelante"

Miré a Eileen, quien me dio ánimos. – "No pienses, simplemente dispara, el arco sabe lo que necesitas"

Asentí, para acercarme al borde, nunca había sido muy bueno en esto de la puntería, es más era pésimo en lo que se refiere a ensartar cosas. Ese talento se lo llevó Kat, quien tenía una maestría para ensartar cuchillos en las puertas, a varios metros de distancia, cuando se enfadaba que no tenía igual; moraleja, nunca discutas con tu hermana en la cocina. Pero retomando el asunto, ahora me tocaba a mí, no podía fallar.

Elevé el arco y apunté a al otro extremo, a unas vigas por encima del edificio, tiré de la cuerda hasta tensar el arma y una flecha apareció. Respiré profundamente. «Vamos Mark, tú puedes» me di ánimos.

«Puedes hacerlo, confía en ti» escuché nuevamente la voz de aquel chico, abrí los ojos sorprendido en el momento que la flecha salió disparada. Apenas fueron unos segundos antes de que se escuchara como esta impactaba en el metal, lo había logrado. Una cuerda de plata comenzó a formarse de un extremo de la flecha hasta mis manos.

"¿Aguantara?" – Me preguntó Jade.

"Sí, eso creo" – Le dije mientras tiraba con todas mis fuerzas. Debajo de nosotros la muchedumbre gritó famélica. El splicer bruto tenía contra las cuerdas a la araña. – "Súbete" – Le indiqué mientras me ataba la cuerda a mí brazo derecho.

Jade asintió, para subirme a mí espalda y agarrarse fuertemente.

"¿Preparada?"

"Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta"

Asentí para en caliente echar a correr al vacío, cuando mis pies tocaron el borde salté para impulsarme y entonces fue cuando todo el peso de la gravedad tiró de nosotros. Ambos gritamos cuando comenzamos aquel descenso vertiginoso, Jade se sujetó hasta el punto de estrangularme debido a la velocidad que alcanzamos. Sin embargo, el plan funcionaba, la cuerda aguantaba y nosotros ya estábamos por la mitad.

"¡Lo estamos logrando Jade!" – Grité emocionado. Pero entonces fue cuando algo en mi cerebro hizo « _¡Tin!_ » llevábamos mucha aceleración e íbamos directos contra una pared de hormigón. – "Oh mierda, oh mierda" – Comencé a decir cuando la distancia se hacía más y más corta.

Los gritos del público al ver como el grandullón partía por la mitad a aquella mujer para bañar el suelo con su sangre callaron la hostia que nos dimos. Principalmente, yo, que la forma en la que me comí la pared podía considerarse un abuso hacia esta.

"¿Mark estás bien?"

"Sí mamá, quiero más pudding" – Balbuceé. Todo me daba vueltas, luces de colores y sombras pasaban ante mis ojos.

"¿Mark?"

"Eh"

"Que si ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

"Bien, pues en marcha"

Miramos hacia arriba, estábamos a unos pocos metros de una de las ventanas, moví mi cuerpo en el aire para girarme y poder apoyar los pies a la piedra, y así comenzar a escalar; haciendo un gran esfuerzo al tener que subir dos cuerpos en peso. Dios tendría que haberme apuntado al gimnasio cuando Sara me lo dijo.

Tiempo después y casi habiéndome cagado encima, conseguimos llegar a una de las ventanas y entrar, era un antiguo almacén de suministros medio vacío.

"El despacho de Pete tiene que estar cerca. Vamos"

"Ya va, dame unos segundos, que tú no eres la que ha tenido que subir dos pesos muertos.

Salimos a un viejo corredor, las tuberías que pasaban por encima de nosotros temblaban violentamente, miramos de un lado a otro sin tener muy claro a dónde ir. De pronto escuchamos ruidos detrás de nosotros, Jade me quitó rápidamente la ballesta, pero antes de que se pusiera a trinchar a la gente como una loca tomé su mano y corrimos hasta una gran brecha que había en la pared. Para nuestra suerte había un espacio interior lo suficientemente grande como para escondernos. A través de los agujeros de la madera pudimos ver a un par de splicers, matones que charlaban animadamente.

"Es gracioso ver como esas ratas se matan entre ellas por un poco de EVE. Piensan que van a conseguir el premio gordo cuando lo único por lo que están luchando es un poco de agua fluorescentes" – Comentó para empezar a reírse.

"Mientras nuestro chico siga venciéndolos no tendremos nada de qué preocuparnos y podamos seguir consiguiendo sujetos"

"No entiendo por qué el jefe se postra a los pies de esa lunática, somos más fuerte seguro que si nos lo proponemos podríamos tomar el Pabellón Médico en un día"

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo, si hubieses estado en el Abismo de los Pobres sabrías que Lady Shpresa no es tan débil como parece. Creo que el jefe le tiene miedo"

"Blasfemas, nuestro jefe no tiene a nada que temerle"

"Entonces sino por qué habría aceptado aquel trato"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Después del ataque, él se reunió con ella, estaba vigilando la entrada. Dios esas cosas que la acompañan estaba por fuera conmigo, en toda mi vida había pasado tanto miedo"

"¿Qué decían?"

"Apenas se podía escuchar, pero ella le ofreció un trato, tenía que guardar una cosa, no lo tengo muy claro; pero el jefe se negó, montó en colorea. Decía que él no iba a ser su chico de los recados"

"No iba a esperar menos del jefe, él no se va a rebajar y besar el suelo por el que pisa esa zorrita"

"Pero no lo estas entendiendo, ella tenía al jefe contra las cuerdas; si no acataba su demanda entonces el tratado se disolvería"

"No importa, nosotros podemos con todo"

"Imbécil sigues sin entenderlo, si el tratado se rompe estaremos perdidos ¿No has visto las cosas que está creando? Ni siquiera el jefe podría hacerles frente. Son imparables

"¿Qué son?"

"No lo sé, pero parecen sacadas de una pesadilla" – Dijo este asustado. – "A lo mejor es traición lo que voy a decir, pero creo que el jefe, aunque intente guardar las apariencias está volviéndose débil"

Sin embargo, el otro no le hizo caso y comenzó a reírse, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo, mientras se alejaban. Cuando el pasillo quedo despejado salimos para echar correr. Subimos varios pisos, siempre ocultándonos de los guardias que merodeaban la zona, hasta que finalmente llegamos al último, tras un largo pasillo había una puerta de cristal mugrienta que ponía « _Principal_ » en blanco y en botella.

La habitación estaba iluminada por unas bombillas que colgaban del techo, las paredes estaban roñosas del moho y el suelo de madera todo reventado debido a la humedad. Un profundo olor a tabaco viejo impregnaba el ambiente.

"Registra por aquí, yo me encargo de la otra zona" – Me ordenó la morena.

Comencé a inspeccionar la vieja mesa de latón, movía los papeles con cuidado, para luego pasar a los cajones, fui uno a uno, revisando detenidamente. En uno de estos pegué un salto al encontrarme una botella de lubricante a medias y papel higiénico, al instante tuve una arcada cuando imágenes para nada agradables vinieron a mi mente. Iba a tardar un tiempo en olvidar aquello.

"Nada, ¿Suerte por ahí?"

"Tampoco" – Me dijo cerrando el minibar.

Mmm… si fuese un tío malo y con un ego que se lo pisa ¿Dónde escondería una llave maestra? El despacho de Pete era más bien minimalista, una mesa con sus respectivas sillas, archivadores, un viejo sillón de cuero desgarrado, un minibar, una pared con un montón de notas sobre los juegos de la arena y un viejo cuadro de un paisaje campestre. No podía ser tan fácil o era que yo había visto muchas pelis. Rodeé el mueble para acercarme a la pared con el cuadro, Jade me observaba atentamente, tomé la pieza para dejarla a un lado.

"¿Enserio?" – Dije para mí mismo. – "Super predecible. Más básico imposible" – Detrás del paisaje había una caja fuerte.

"¿Crees que podrás abrirla?"

"Independientemente del tipo no deja de ser una puerta con cerradura, así que vamos a ello" – Levanté la espada. – "Bibidi Babidi Bu" – Pronuncié antes de golpear. Se escuchó un ruido secó y la puerta se abrió.

Me acerqué para inspeccionar, descubrimos varias montañas de dinero, dólares de Rapture, así como varias jeringuillas con EVE y viales con ADAM, pero poco más.

"Parece que la llave no está… ¡Oh! Espera, aquí hay algo" – Me metí más al fondo.

"¿Qué es?" – Me preguntó cuando salí.

Elevé mi mano para mostrarle lo que había hallado, un pequeño muñeco de trapo hecho con materiales rudimentarios, sus cuerpo y extremidades eran de tela, en el brazo derecho tenía un dedal unido a un muelle. Su cabeza estaba hecha con una pelota de beisbol que en la parte delantera tenía pegado la caja de un reloj. En la parte trasera tenía, atado con unos cordeles a la espalda un pequeño cilindro de metal que se unía a la cabeza por unas mangueras.

"¿Es un Big Daddy?" – Pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta. Mire a Jade, quien estaba absorta, con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño juguete. Esta levantó la mano y lo tomó delicadamente.

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a calentarse, la temperatura estaba subiendo más y más sin razón aparente, las cosas comenzaron a temblar hasta el punto de agitarse violentamente; parecía que la oficina se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

"Jade" – Llamé, pero esta no respondía. Joder otra vez volvía a hacer de las suyas. – "Jade para" – Pero seguía sin escucharme. – "¡Jade!" – Grité esta vez, poniéndome delante de ella; la tomé por los hombros para zarandearla. – "¡Maldita sea Jade si estás ahí tienes que detenerlo de una vez! ¡Vas a conseguir que no descubran"

Pero no había forma de hacerla reaccionar. De pronto mi visión se emborronó, el calor se había vuelto insoportable, tanto para mí, que chorreaba sudor a más no poder, como para la habitación ya que el papel de las paredes había comenzado a despegarse. Sin embargo, ella estaba helada, como un tempano de hielo.

"Joder… por favor Dios si estás ahí, haz que no duela tanto" – Supliqué debido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – "Jade, siento mucho que lo que voy a hacer… pero es por tu bien" – No pude evitar revolverme cuando dije aquello último.

Me armé de valor y levanté la mano, prefería morir por una paliza que asado, cerré los ojos para no mirar y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Pude escuchar en la oscuridad el secó golpe de la bofetada. De pronto todo se había quedado en silencio. Abrí uno de mis ojos con terror para encontrarla delante de mí, su cara ahora apuntaba a la derecha, parte de sus cabellos cubrían su rostro; su mejilla comenzaba a tornarse roja. Entonces pude ver que giraba para mirarme, yo me eché para atrás de golpe, sin embargo, esta se acomodó los cabellos y guardó el muñeco en su cinturón. Sus ojos dieron a parar con los míos.

"L-Lo si-siento… pero"

"Da igual" – Dijo secamente. – "Vámonos, sé dónde tienen la llave"

Y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Entonces me giré hacia Eileen, ambos estábamos que no nos creíamos que acaba de pasar, pero si algo no se nos escapo fue su mirada; la furia cubría sus ojos.

(****)

Habíamos dejado atrás la Plaza y ahora estábamos en uno de los túneles en dirección sur, hacia el distrito de Hestia Chambers, desde que abandonamos el coliseo no habíamos dicho nada, Jade iba con paso firme y rápido. Poco a poco el túnel fue acabándose hasta llegar a la fachada de un viejo edificio.

"Albergue Fontaine para pobres" – Leí. – "Así que este es uno de los albergues que Fontaine construyó para su ejército"

"Gran parte de los edificios de la plaza se construyeron para albergar a sus trabajadores, con los servicios básicos. Sin embargo, estos comenzaron a abarrotarse hasta la formación de guetos cuando los ciudadanos eran incapaces de seguir las reglas del mercado libre de la ciudad" – Me explicó Jade con la vista fija en el edificio. Esta respiró profundamente. – "Además, este edificio tenía la particularidad de ser el cuartel general de Atlas"

Sin más ambos seguimos adelante, cruzamos la verja de dorados forjados en forma de águilas y soles, para dar a un atrio principal que elevaba cinco plantas hasta dar a un techo de cristal. Era un edifico básico, hecho de manera tosca que se notaba que era para la clase más baja, en ruinas; lleno de basura y goteras. En la primera planta había un enrome cartel apagado, con un gran arcoíris y pequeñas siluetas de niñas. « _Orfanato Little Sister_ ». Jade observó el cartel con tristeza antes de caminar a las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta.

"Ayúdame" – Me pidió. Cada uno tomó un extremo de la vieja puerta corredera de madera para tirar. Una enorme nube de polvo salió cuando esta se abrió. El lugar estaba desierto, en completo silencio. Un antiguo recibidor de paredes azul celeste, suelos de baldosas blancas y negras, con una mesa central para la recepción. Decorado con cuadros de la época, de niñas pintadas como pequeñas muñequitas que estaban caídos en el suelo, así como plantas mustias y sofás para la espera.

Jade entró la primera, encendiendo una bengala para iluminar un poco más le tenue habitación y caminar por delante de mí. Andábamos como si estuviésemos algún tipo de marcha fúnebre, ninguno decía nada. Pude ver como esta deslizo sus dedos por la superficie del escritorio de la recepción con delicadeza. Atravesamos la habitación, para subir por unas escaleras que nos llevó a una sala central con columnas, que conectaba con dos pasillos; tomamos el de la izquierda, cruzando una vieja sala de juegos con antiguas muñecas, libros y bloques de construcción. Seguimos andando, ahora por un pasillo con paredes de rayas azules y verdes, percatándome que en esta planta habían repartidos varios dibujos en las paredes, retratos de personas, animales, paisajes, hechos a base de ceras de colores. Llegamos a una nueva interacción, sin embargo, la morena tenía en todo momento claro a dónde íbamos ya que cruzo sin pensarlo a la izquierda, adentrándonos así en un alargado pasillo destartalado que terminaba en otra puerta corredera de madera. Esta vez no hizo falta forzarla ya que se abrió sola, emitiendo un desagradable sonido mientras ascendía debido al desuso.

Delante de nosotros se disponía una alargada habitación, con el suelo de madera y las paredes pintadas de tal manera que imitaban al cielo, dos hileras de literas se disponían a ambos lados, doce pude contar, formando un pasillo central. Por el rabillo del ojo descubrí que un pequeño hijo de sangre se escurría por la nariz de mi compañera, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar si estaba bien, ya que esta se limpió y siguió adelante en silencio. Caminamos por el pasillo central, nuestras pisadas marcándose en la mohosa alfombra. Hasta que llegamos a la última litera del fondo a la izquierda, cerca de la pequeña caldera que irónicamente pretendía calentar la gran habitación.

Jade colocó la bengala a un lado de la caldera, iluminado así el pequeño espacio alrededor de esta. observaba curioso la zona, hasta que entre las sombras descubrí algo. En la litera de abajo había un nombre al lado de la pared.

« _JADE_ » Escrito en mayúsculas con ceras rojas.

Sorprendido la miré, esta tomó asiento en su antigua cama, con los hombros caídos, en una posición de abatimiento.

"Adelante… pregunta"

"Fuiste una Little Sister" – Bien Mark, estupendo, gracias por señalas lo obvio. Me reprendí a mí mismo.

Esta emitió una risa vacía antes de levantar la cara y mirara sin expresión alguna. – "Sí niño bonito, fui uno de esos monstruitos engulle ADAM"

"¿Cómo?" – Tomé asiento al lado suyo. – "Es decir, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Lo que le pasaba a toda niña cuyos padres morían en Rapture, vine a parar a uno de estas granjas. Fue después de la caída de Fontaine, cuando Ryan tomó el control de todo. No fue tras la muerte de mi madre, ya que hui y estuve un tiempo vagabundeando por la ciudad alimentándome de lo que encontraba y durmiendo donde podía. Tiempo después los hombres de Ryan me encontraron y llevaron a una de estas granjas, me limpiaron y prepararon. No recuerdo el momento en que pasó, simplemente una noche estaba en el orfanato y a la siguiente había sido enviada a Point Prometheus, el lugar donde creaban a los Big Daddies y Little Sisters. Ahí comenzó todo"

"¿Recuerdas algo? De tu transformación"

"No mucho la verdad, creo que nos solían tener drogadas para que el adoctrinamiento fuese más llevadero, dado que algunas niñas se volvían bastante agresivas durante el proceso. Te sonara de locos, pero creo que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida" – Esta se rio. – "Apartando las ansias insaciables de ADAM, estar en aquel estado… no sé, se sentía bien"

"¿Puedes explicarlo?"

"Es complicado, tienes que vivirlo, pero era como si toda la mierda era borrada, veías un mundo de fantasías y colores, todo era luminoso, cálido, agradable; divertido. Era como estar en el paraíso. Todas tus preocupaciones desaparecían y sobre todo…"

"¿Sobre todo?"

"La soledad. Ellos te vinculaban a un protector, un Big Daddy, este se volvía tú compañero, tu amigo; un padre valga la redundancia. Cuando el Señor P. apareció, yo me sentí la niña más feliz del mundo; tenía alguien que me protegía, me hacía compañía… que me quería. Parece de locos, pero esos sentimientos eran verdaderos. Ambos habíamos sido metidos en el mismo saco, ya que al final los protectores era ciudadanos que en vez de ejecutarlos eran sometidos a esas pruebas, los transformaban, hacían y desasían a su gusto hasta convertirlo en esos buzos que has visto. Por lo que al final los lazos del condicionamiento iban más allá"

"¿Qué le paso al Señor P.?"

"Murió. Las Sisters éramos una carga valiosa, contenedores de ADAM, el falleció protegiéndome en una emboscada de los splicers"

"¿Y qué paso luego?"

"Los splicers me capturaron, pero antes de que me pudiesen abrir en canal, aparecieron los hombres de Ryan y me salvaron. Esto paso durante la rebelión de Atlas. Nuevamente fui enlazada a otro protector hasta que ambos cayeron y surgió la Familia de Rapture, yo había sido una de las primeras Little Sisters, por lo que en aquella época al no quedar más niñas y las que sobrevivimos estábamos en plena adolescencia, por lo que surgió el programa Big Sister"

"¿Big Sister?" – Ella asintió.

"¿Viste la escafandra del ojo rojo en mi mesa?"

"Eh…"

"No me mientas, sé que la viste"

"Sí" – Confirmé un tanto avergonzado.

"Esa era una parte del traje. En resumidas cuentas, las niñas que quedábamos al crecer nos volvimos agresivas e incontrolables, ya no servíamos para las tareas de recolección; pero aun éramos útiles. Crearon un nuevo condicionamiento, nos metieron en eso trajes preparados para la lucha y nos enviaron a la superficie a secuestrar niñas" – Eileen y yo nos quedamos estupefactos. – "El ciclo volvió a empezar. Había nuevas niñas, nuevos protectores y ahora estábamos nosotras, que éramos como un Gran Hermano. Tendría quince o dieciséis cuando todo empezó y así hasta los veinte que la familia cayó"

"¿Y luego?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"¿Shpresa?" – Esta asintió mientras subía las piernas para autoabrazarse. Se removió, como si le hubiese dado un escalofrío.

"Esta me encontró, vio en mí un potencial, un diamante en bruto solía decir ella. Estuve un tiempo siendo su conejillo de indias, dos años de auténtico infierno, hasta que finalmente pude escapar" – Dijo. – "Y hasta el día de hoy, durante estos dos últimos años he estado arreglando ese maldito submarino para salir de aquí"

"Annabelle no es tu hermana, ¿Verdad?"

Jade se volvió a reír, para seguidamente negar. – "¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

"Desde hace tiempo, había cosas en tu historia que no me encajaban y corre el rumor de que esa niña no es tu hermana, ya que apareció de la noche a la mañana. O al menos eso me dijo Grace"

Jade giró su cabeza, para centrar su mirada en la vieja caldera que estaba llena de viejos dibujos.

"Fue una de las niñas que secuestré" – Me confesó. – "Shpresa para sus experimentos todavía necesitaba recolectar ADAM por lo que aprovechó mí condicionamiento y me envió la superficie en busca de una nueva niña. Mark, esa chica no tiene a nadie en este mundo… yo maté a su familia" – Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla mientras se abrazaba más fuerte.

Esta se sorprendió al sentir mi delicado toque sobre su piel, había limpiado la lágrima que se le escapó, esta me miró con inverosimilitud, se esperaría a un chico que la viese como un monstruo más que a uno sonriente.

"Jade, eso quedó en el pasado, no eras tú. Y sí sé que es algo tonto porque el pasado no se olvida tan fácil mente y las mierdas que nos pasan son difíciles de superar; pero no podemos dejar que este nos defina ¿Sabes? Donde yo lo veo, sí, puedes considerarte un monstruo por todo lo que has hecho; pero tampoco puedes dejar que eso te defina. Porque lo que yo veo es a una autentica _badass_ " – Conseguí hacer que se riera. – "Alguien que ha tenido que atravesar más de un infierno, que la han convertido en lo que es hoy, una tía fuerte, valiente y decidida con unos valores y propósitos claros. Jade no tenemos que renegar de nuestra historia, eso sólo nos hace infelices, tenemos que aceptarlas; pero no dejar que nos defina. Tomarla y transfórmala en una parte de nosotros, una armadura que nos permita ser más fuertes y ayude a seguir adelante"

"Gracias Mark" – Me dijo con la mirada cristalizada.

"No hay de que, para eso están los amigos" – Le dije sonriente.

Esta me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos quedamos así un momento en silencio.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" – Escuchamos una voz, era Pete. – "Parece que el monstruito ha vuelto a casa" – Se rio. Este nos estaba hablando por la radio de Shpresa. – "Bueno, mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor. ¡Chicos a por ellos!"


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

La puerta de la habitación voló por los aires, los splicers atravesaron la nube de polvo para comenzar a abrir fuego sobre nosotros; yo rápidamente invoqué la espada y cree una barrera de energía.

"¡Maldita sea era una trampa!" – Dije mientras intentaba contener los ataques que recibíamos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo"

"Estoy en ello" – De un fuerte movimiento lancé la barrare contra nuestros enemigos consiguiendo así replegarlos cuando esta impactó.

Sin embargo, la cosa no acabó ahí, otros tantos se lanzaron a atacarnos. Esta vez fue el turno de Jade, esta sacó la ametralladora para comenzar a dar ráfagas que eliminaban a nuestros enemigos, pero estos no parecían rendirse, esta vez nos lazaron explosivos que impactaron con la nueva barrera que cree. Aquello no los detuvo, ya que más bombas comenzaron a ser lanzadas haciéndome retroceder.

"Por aquí no podemos salir" – Dije entre dientes.

"Teno una idea, dame unos minutos"

"¡Rápido!"

Al flujo de las explosiones se le unieron el de ráfagas de balas, a mí cada vez me costaba más aguatar, la barrera había comenzado a desquebrajarse. De pronto hubo una explosión a mis espaldas, iba a gritar qué había pasado, pero Jade me tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de mí; atravesamos un hueco en la pared justo cuando la barrera termino de ceder.

"Pero, ¿Cómo?" – Le pregunté mientras cruzábamos la nube de polvo.

"Nunca salgas de casa sin tu explosivo de confianza"

Salimos del nubarrón para echar a correr por un largo corredor, por todas partes se podía escuchar el caos que estaban montando los splicers para encontrarnos.

"¡Ahí están!" – Gritó un grupo que teníamos a nuestra espalda cuando nos descubrieron cruzando, estos comenzaron a perseguirnos, moviéndose por techo y paredes como arañas mientras se reían de forma lunática.

"¡Joderos!" – No sé exactamente que hice, pero con mi movimiento una de las ventanas se rompió y el agua del océano entro para golpearlos con fuerza y rápidamente congelarse atrapándolos en su interior. – "¡¿Cómo he hecho eso!?"

"Tú magia es inestable todavía, haces cosas que funcionan de manera aleatoria" – Me explicó Eileen. – "Pero oye nos ha mantenido vivos así que guay"

Tomamos otro pasillo para toparnos con un grupo que venía directo hacia nosotros, Jade iba a dispárales, pero yo me adelanté. – "No gastes munición" – Un poderoso relámpago azul impacto contra le techo, haciendo que el piso superior se desmoronara sobre estos, cuando la polvareda se disipo un nuevo camino se había formado. Comenzamos a subir por la improvisada rampa hacia al piso superior, que nos llevó a una especie de comedor social. De pronto los muebles empezaron a temblar, hasta que de la nada una gran mesa de metal salió volando contra nosotros. A penas tuvimos unos segundos para tirarnos al suelo y esquivarla milagrosamente.

"Pero qué"

"¡Ahí!" – Jade señaló a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, había un splicer. – "Un telequinético"

De nuevo las cosas volvieron a temblar, un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde las cocinas, las puertas se abrieron para dejar paso una enorme nevera que venía directa haca nosotros. Cada uno se tiró a un lado antes de que nos aplastara. Entonces las mesas y sillas comenzaron a moverse de tal manera que nos separaron. Teníamos que eliminar cuanto antes a ese hijo de puta.

"¡Mark!" – Eileen se abalanzó sobre mí para empujarme, de pronto una ráfaga de cuchillos y tenedores la atravesó, clavándose en el suelo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza mientras emitía un grito ahogado. – "Tranquilo" – Dijo esta risueña. – "Estoy muerta, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Mark céntrate!" – Me gritó Jade. Esta disparaba contra el splicer, sin embargo, las balas de la ametralladora eran incapaces de darle. De repente su arma le fue arrebatada y convertida en una bola de chatarra.

"Jade ¡Pilla!" – Vocifere mientras le lanzaba la ballesta, pero esta se detuvo en medio de ambos para acto seguido comenzar a desmoronarse en piezas.

"Jijijiji…"

Hubo otra sacudida y esta vez nos topamos con una gran y roja bombona que venía contra nosotros, casando de esquivar tomé la espada y la levanté en el momento justo que estaba iba a darme, deteniéndola en el acto, mi magia se había hecho con el control de esta. Miré al splicer divertido antes de girar mi cuerpo y con este al pesado objeto de metal, para así, lanzárselo. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La bombona a travesó la falsa pared, llevándose consigo al splicer a quien estampo contra la pared del pasillo y dejo atrapado bajo su peso. Este se disponía a levantarla cuando escuchó un silbido que captó su atención, había sido Jade, quien se encontraba sobre una de las mesas; la morena cargó la escopeta haciendo que el splicer cayera en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo la nube de perdigones convirtió la bombona en una bola de fuego.

Disipadas las llamas, cruzamos la brecha de la pared para dar al atrio, por debajo de nosotros las tropas de splicers entraban al edificio a montones.

"¡Están ahí arriba!" – Gritó uno.

"Mierda" – Dijimos mutuamente para echar a correr escaleras arriba cuando la marabunta se nos echó encima.

Las balas volaban por el espacio central, intentando darnos, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo imposible para esquivarlas, de pronto escuché un sonido, algo que cortaba el aire, al mirar abajo vi un proyectil que venía en nuestra dirección. Corrí más rápido para agarrar a Jade por su cintura y antes de que pudiese decir nada saltar. El proyectil estalló por encima de nosotros generando una lluvia de escombros. Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, estábamos cayendo en picado hacia una horda de splicers que nos despedazaría en el acto «Déjame ayudarte» escuché nuevamente la voz de aquel chico. En nuestra caída en picado, alargué el brazo y la espada se transformó. Una poderosa y enorme maza apareció, de hierro negro, con arreglos plateados en el mango y la punta inferior; tenía un enorme cabezal en forma de equis conformado por cuatro piezas. « _Cenobia_ » Me dijo este, la parte superior comenzó a brillar, de las puntas se despendería una energía verdosa. Los Splicers nos disparaban, pero sus balas rebotaban, el poder del arma nos protegía.

Cuando llegamos al suelo, la maza impactó poderosamente contra este, liberando una onda de energía que lo hizo agitarse como si fuera la superficie del agua, los splicers volaron por los aires como si los hubiesen soplado. Casi me pareció escuchar el rugido de una bestia, un león quizás, cuando la energía fue liberada. El suelo debajo de nosotros se desquebrajo, haciendo que cayésemos a un nivel subterráneo.

Nos incorporamos lentamente, por encima de nosotros aún seguían cayendo baldosas.

"Rápido, desde las calderas podemos llegar al alcantarillado" – Me dijo Jade.

"¿Pero la llave?"

"No te preocupes, la buscaremos después. A prisa, los splicers no tardaran en reagruparse"

Empezamos a huir por la habitación inundada, un enrome laberinto de tuberías lleno de niebla, en un momento dado esta se volvió tan espesa que me resultó imposible ver más allá de un palmo de distancia. De repente mis piernas chocaron con algo, haciendo que cayese y me soltara de Jade.

Estaba tan concentrada en escapar que todo lo demás me era imperceptible, incluso cuando dejé de tener a Mark a mí lado, escuché como algo chocaba contra el agua, pero no le presté reparo hasta que dejé de sentir su mano junto a la mía.

"Mark" – Dije mientras corría de nuevo a donde lo había perdido, pero este ya no estaba. – "¡Mierda!" – Mascullé. – "¡Mark!" – Grité el nombre de este, pero no obtuve respuesta.

De pronto, oí chapoteos a lo lejos, por lo que corrí velozmente hacia donde me había parecido oírlo, pero no había nada. Nuevas pisadas en el agua se escucharon por aquí y por allá, maldita sea, los splicers ya habían entrado y estaban jugando con nosotros. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Tenía el labio roto, un hilo de sangre surcaba mi comisura, el pómulo derecho me ardía. Me hallaba postrado en el suelo con dos splicers sujetándome cada uno de los brazos.

"Vamos niño bonito llámala" – Me dijo Pete mientras rozaba mi cuello con un cuchillo.

"Que te follen" – Le espeté antes de escupirle a la cara.

"Pero si la gatita ha sacado las garras" – Se mofó.

"¡Mark!" – Escuché a lo lejos, maldita sea se estaba acercando. Iba a gritarle que no viniese que era una trampa, pero el grandullón me tapó la boca. Puse cara de asco al sentir como aquella mano callosa y llena de ampollas me tocaba. Si quería ver como la gatita sacaba las garras, Entonces lo tendría. Mordí con todas mis fuerzas, clavando mis dientes profundamente en su carne para tirar y llevarme un cacho de esta.

"¡Maldita zorra!"

Yo me reí mientras abría la boca para enseñarle con orgullo y mofa el cacho de carne que le había arrancado de cuajo, la sangre caí de mi boca para chorrear por el mentón. Mi acción tuvo sus consecuencias, recibí un puñetazo que me atonto por unos momentos, sin embargo, nunca me soltaron.

"Tienes suerte de que alguien bastante importante te quiera" – Me dijo mientras me agarraba de los pelos para que lo viera. – "Sin embargo nunca dijo nada de que tuvieses que estar en perfectas condiciones"

Este clavo el puñal en la parte delantera de mi hombro izquierdo. Grité mientras calientes lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me retorcí al sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que me desgarraba. Entonces este con la hoja un dentro, giró el cuchillo. Pataleé, chillé hasta el punto de perder la voz.

Varios gritos de dolor vinieron a lo lejos. – "¡Mark aguanta! – Eche a correr en la dirección de la que quejidos. – "Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy" – Repetía mientras atravesaba varias habitaciones hasta que finalmente llegué a una sala sin salida. – "Soltadlo" – Dije mientras cargaba la escopeta.

De entre la nube de vapor se escucharon risas. Poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo. Estaba rodeada de splicers, una docena, quizás más. Mark estaba enfrente de mí, sujetado por los hombres de Pete; quien estaba al lado. Este estaba inconsciente, podía ver una gran mancha roja en su hombro izquierdo.

"Por tu bien espero que despierte"

"Vaya, pero si el pequeño monstruito se ha encariñado" – Se mofo siendo seguido por el resto de sus sabuesos.

Sin vacilar disparé a uno de los suyos. Estos rápidamente se pusieron tensos y yo di un paso adelante.

"Mejor quédate dónde estás o no saldrás de aquí"

"¿Crees que me importa? Deberíamos preguntarle a Shpresa, a ver qué opina de que me mates" – Este arrugo el semblante. Yo di otro paso.

"Entonces él no saldrá de aquí" – Dijo y uno de los suyos colocó un cuchillo sobre el cuello de Mark. – "Shpresa quiere a uno de los dos, con entregarle a uno tengo"

Me detuve en el acto, pude ver como él sonreía. Miré a mi compañero y después a Pete. Dejé caer la escopeta.

"Bien así me gusta. Chicos, apresadla"

(****)

La cabeza me daba vueltas, podía escuchar a una multitud a lo lejos, sombras y luces pasaban frente mis ojos. Poco a poco mi visión se fue aclarando, sin embargo, no tenía muy claro dónde me encontraba o qué estaba pasando. Lograba ver que estaba sentando, rodeado de personas con viejos trajes.

De pronto fui asaltado por las imágenes de todos los hechos anteriores, haciendo así, que recordarse al instante lo que había pasado.

"¡Jade!" – Intente levantarme.

"Quieto ahí niño bonito" – Uno de los splicers me tomó del hombro malo, apretándome para así obligarme a sentarme. Ahogue un quejido.

Miré mejor lo que estaba pasando, volvía a estar de nuevo en el coliseo, completamente lleno de splicers demandantes de un baño de sangre. Mis pies y manos estaban encadenados. Jade había desaparecido.

"Eileen" – Susurré. – "¿Dónde está Jade?"

"Se la han llevado, tiene que estar por algún lugar de las mazmorras"

"¡Silencio!" – Recibí un golpe en las costillas con una tubería.

Aquella conocida alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la multitud guardase silencio, entonces en el palco apareció Pete, con aquella sonrisa petulante.

"¡Pueblo de Rapture!" – Este alzó la voz. – "Hoy tenemos un hecho sin precedentes, algo nunca antes visto. Un combate sin igual que no dejará indiferente a nadie" – Cuando dijo aquello mi cuerpo se heló.

Este hizo una señal y una de las compuertas comenzó a abrirse, los presentes guardaron silencio para ver que salía de las sombras. Poco a poco una figura iba tomando forma, hasta que finalmente salió a la luz de la arena y entonces todos mis miedos se hicieron reales. Jade caminaba encadenada, tirada de un splicer hasta el medio del círculo. El público se había quedado desconcertado. El splicer la desató antes de huir despavorido a la protección de las sombras. Incluso en esa posición esta seguía imponiendo.

"Pueblo de Rapture… ¡Big Sister!" – Gritó mientras la presentaba.

Una ola de abucheos sacudió el estadio, algunos incluso comenzaron a tirar cosas a la arena. El descontento era cuanto menos abrumador, al menos en una cosa todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Pete hizo una señal para que la inmensa horda que se le quería echar encima se controlara.

"No hace falta decir todo lo que los monstruos de Lamb nos hicieron, el daño y el dolor que nos causaron. Por eso hoy tendrá lugar un enfrentamiento sin igual, todo aquel que lo desee tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la Big Sister y así ajustar cuentas… estando esta desarmada"

"¡Eso es trampa!" – Grité furioso mientras me levantaba hecho un basilisco. De nuevo volvía a ser golpeado, sin embargo, esta vez mí queja había conseguido llegar a Pete quien se rio «El hijo de la gran puta tiene los cojones de reírse, ¡Eileen suéltame que lo mato!» pensaba, pero no recibía respuesta.

"Es cierto, sería un poco injusto, igualemos las cosas" – Entonces le pasaron unas armas que tiró a los pies de Jade. Su escopeta y una aguja de Little Sister. – "Tienes un solo cartucho, úsalo bien" – Dijo divertido.

De pronto sonaron las alarmas.

"¡Qué empiece el combate!"

Las compuertas se abrieron y de ella comenzaron a salir splicers, ocho en total. Estos portaban diferentes tipos de armas. Rápidamente rodearon a Jade quien se colocó la escopeta y agarró la aguja, esta llevó sus ojos a cada uno de estos, siempre intentando tenerlos a todos presentes; uno se lanzó a atacarla por la espalda, pero esta reaccionó a tiempo de enterarle la aguja en el corazón. «¡Bien!» pensé. Agarró el machete que este llevaba, para mirar al resto, preguntando con la mirada quién sería el siguiente. Esta vez fue el turno de dos, un grandullón que llevaba una maza compuesta por una señal de calle con un cacho de hormigón y uno de esos splicer araña.

Jade bloqueo el ataque de los garfios con la cuchilla, pero el otro le venía directo contra ella, por lo que de un cabezazo se quitó de encima a la araña para rápidamente agarrar tierra del suelo y tirársela a la cara y cegarlo momentáneamente. Sin perder tiempo, esta no le dio oportunidad a la araña y clavó el machete reiterada veces en cabeza; la sangre salía a chorros.

De pronto Jade cayó al suelo, cosa que nos hizo a mí y a Eileen sobresaltarnos. Una piedra, lanzada a traición, le había golpeado la cabeza. Esta se levantó un tanto desorientada, con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajándole por la frente, para mirar con rabia a los Splicers que se reorganizaban lejos de ella. Esta tomo los garfios del cadáver y corrió hasta el grandullón que ya se había recuperado, esquivo ágilmente los pesados ataques de este para arremeterle un rodillazo en el abdomen que lo hizo encorvarse y aprovechando el momento esta se subió en sus hombros y clavó los garfios en sus ojos.

Eileen y yo arrugamos el rostro.

El hombre gritaba de dolor mientras se zarandeaba, intentado quitársela, implorando porque parara. Entonces pudimos ver lo que Jade pretendía hacer. Esta tiró de uno de los ganchos para comenzar a controlarlo, como si ella fuera una titiritera y él una marioneta, el hombre gritaba mientras ciego lanzaba la maza de un lado a otro; esta lo llevó hacia le grupo de splicers de antes. Los cuales comenzaron a atacar, pero a su vez esta usaba al grandullón de escudo. La maza se hundió profundamente en el pecho de uno, para de un rápido golpe arrancarle un cacho de la cabeza a otro. Uno a uno fue persiguiéndolos y destrozándolos hasta que finalmente el grandullón cayó rendido.

Jade se limpió el rostro para mirar a Pete, retándolo, otras compuertas se abrieron en el acto y de esta, ráfagas de plomo salieron disparadas. La morena se lanzó a suelo para esquivarlas. Dos grupos de splicers salieron a escena, pero sólo dos portaban ametralladoras. Querían distraerla mientras los demás arremetían contra ella.

Varios de estos se lanzaron contra ella, pero consiguió escapar al rodar por el suelo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de recuperarse ya que las balas impactaban cerca. Tenía que buscar una forma de quitárselos de encima. Y lo que pensaba que era una huida como fuese posible tomó otra perspectiva, Jade había alejado al grupo de aquellos que disparaban. Rápidamente corrió hasta uno de los cuerpos del asalto anterior, para levantarlo justo cuando las balas volaron contra ella. El cadáver se había convertido en un escudo. Sin perder el tiempo, esta cargó contra uno, el cual comenzó a disparar nervioso al ver que las balas no surgían efecto. En cuestión de segundos ya la tuvo encima.

Tiró el cadáver para abalanzarse y darle un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo, para acto seguido pisarle con todas sus fuerzas la tráquea. Le arrancó la ametralladora y abatió a su otro compañero. Ahora con dos armas, esta abrió fuego a discreción contra el resto hasta convertirlos en coladores.

Pero los oponentes nunca cesaban, ya que, con cada baja, otros tantos más aparecían para reemplazar y a medida que el tiempo pasaba los movimientos de Jade se volvían más torpes y menos precisos. Lo único que querían era agotarla.

"Que el flujo no pare" – Dijo Pete.

"¿Qué espera conseguir jefe?" – Preguntó uno de los subalternos de este.

"No lo sé, Shpresa dijo que simplemente la llevásemos al límite"

Volví a saltar en mi asiento cuando un splicer asestó un golpe con una barra de hierro en la espalda de Jade, esta había intentado atacarle, pero falló. La morena cayó al suelo justo para recibir una patada en el abdomen que la tiró al otro lado. El splicer se acercó divertido para subirse sobre ella, agarrarle la cabeza y comenzar a golpearla contra el duro suelo repetidas veces. Antes de que pudiese volver a hacerlo, Jade agarró una roca y se la estampó en un lado de la cabeza, quitándoselo así de encima para rápidamente subirse y hundir sus pulgares en las cuencas de este. Podía ver que le costaba respirar, estaba agotada.

"¡Jade!" – Grité. Pero recibí un puñetazo.

Esta miró hacia mí, cuando lo que quería era que viese al que le venía por detrás. La alimaña la agarró por los pelos y tiro dolorosamente de estos, arrastrándola lejos de ahí mientras ella pataleaba e intentaba soltarse. Aquel cabrón la levantó como si fuese una pluma, sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, para comenzar a asestarle puñetazos en el abdomen. Esta escupió sangre, cosa que a este pareció emocionarle. El splicer la soltó para tomarla rápidamente del cuello y levantarla todavía más, el cuerpo de Jade se agitaba, esta golpeaba el brazo del hombre sin conseguir soltarse; si aquello continuaba así la iba a asfixiar.

La multitud rugía emocionada, todos estaban deseosos de ver el final de la Big Sister.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser así, esta lo tomó del brazo, el splicer se burló, pero le duró poco ya en cuestión de segundos la lanzó para alejarse gritando dolorido. Jade cayó al suelo, tosiendo bruscamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, por otro lado, el splicer tenía una sección de su brazo literalmente al rojo vivo; burbujas de agua brotaban para estallarse mientras la piel ardía quemada. Aquello pilló por sorpresa al público.

¿Jade había hecho eso?

Un gritó lo sacó de su estado para ver como la morena se le tiraba encima, armada con un cuchillo, que no dudo en clavar repetidas veces en su cuello. Cuando el cuerpo dejo de moverse y ya solo emitía leves espasmos, esta se levantó, tambaleándose en el proceso. Sólo para ver como un nuevo grupo entraba.

Todos estos fueron contra ella, la cual lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse, para recibir como podía la paliza. Las lágrimas me asaltaron, la estaban masacrando, aquello era injusto. Impotencia y rabia crecían más y más en mí. Quería hacer algo, invocar la espada e ir en su ayuda, pero me era imposible. La boca me sabía a metal, por lo que había deducido que Lady Shpresa le había proporcionado unas esposas especiales a Pete para mí.

"¡Dejadla!" – Grité a toda voz, esta vez consiguiendo levantarme y correr hasta el borde la arena para caer sobre este. Al otro lado Jade era lanzada y golpeada como una muñeca de trapo por todos aquello hijos de la gran puta que la superaban en número. Iba a lanzarme a la arena y correr contra ellos, si era necesario pelearía a mordiscos.

"Quieto ahí pequeña mierdecilla" – Uno de estos me agarro del pelo y me tiró hacia atrás. Mi espalda chocó dolorosamente contra las bancas. Al fondo podía oír los quejidos de dolor de Jade. La sangre me hervía más y más.

"¿De verdad vas a dejar qué se salgan con la suya?" – Dijo una voz. Pero no Eileen o la del otro chico que escuchaba. Era aquella voz grave, él, aquel misterioso desconocido que había oído en un par de ocasiones. De pronto fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Delante de mis ojos el lugar se oscureció y en medio apareció la sombra de una persona.

Él.

"¿Piensas permitir que la masacren?

"¿Qué-Qué puedo hacer?"

Este se acercó lentamente a mí para tomar mentón y levantar mi rostro, quería que lo viese. – "Reclama el poder de la espada" – Me dijo.

De pronto sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior, como si todo mi cuerpo se retorciera, algo había comenzado a quemarme. Una fuerte presión me golpeó, como si estuviesen estrujándome el corazón. Arrugué el rostro mientras me agitaba. Era como si algo invisible se estuviese retorciendo dentro de mí; me encogí presa del dolor.

"Duele… duele mucho" – Dije temblando.

"No te resistas mi pequeño elegido" – Dijo.

Grité, era como si mi cuerpo comenzara a dejar de responderme.

"Abraza el verdadero poder de la espada"

Los splicers hicieron un círculo alrededor de Jade, uno de estos se acercó para agarrarla nuevamente de los cabellos para elevarla y que quedase de rodillas, alzando su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver como otro de sus atacantes se acercaba hasta ella con la aguja en mano.

"Mira Señor P. un ángel" – Se mofó imitando la voz de una niña. – "Veamos si esta zorrita tiene un poco de ADAM"

Cuando el splicer se disponía a clavarle el arma hubo un resplandor verde en uno de los extremos del coliseo, un rayo de luz salió disparado e impacto en medio de ambos. Del fulgor apareció la figura de Mark, quien portaba a Niflheim. De una sola estocada ensartó al sorprendido splicer en la hoja de la lanza para lanzarlo, por encima de su cabeza, varios metros más allá.

El arma comenzó a verse imbuida de una energía verde. Mark comenzó a girarla por encima de su cabeza.

"He dicho que la ¡Dejarais en paz!" – Gritó furioso antes de golpear la hoja contra el suelo.

Todo el poder almacenado fue liberado, convergiendo en una poderosa onda de energía. Una esfera que creció y creció, llevándose todo a su paso, alzándose poderoso; engullendo todo el coliseo. Sacudiéndolo violentamente hasta sus cimientos. Los splicers huían despavoridos tras el gran choque. Partes de las estructuras comenzaron a ceder, haciendo que determinadas secciones se viniesen abajo, enterrando entre los escombros a los más rezagados.

Ahora sólo quedaba la energía que era radiada desde la arena, siendo Mark su epicentro. Jade lo veía de espaldas a ella, sorprendida, cómo había sido aquello posible. Había algo distinto en su persona, como si no fuera él, sino otra persona. La morena se percató de una cosa, pequeñas venas en sus brazos y parte posterior del cuello se había teñido de negro, pero aquello sólo duró unos instantes.

Mark comenzó a girarse y caminar hasta Jade, mientras que esta no lo iba a negar, estaba asustada; por lo que bajó la cabeza cuando él se posicionó delante de ella. Entonces pudo ver como se agachaba para estar a su altura.

"Jade" – La llamó.

La mencionada, por unos instantes, debatió si elevar la mirada o no hasta que finalmente lo hizo, lentamente; preocupada por lo que iba a encontrarse. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que sus ojos vieron fue al Mark de siempre; con una mirada preocupada que buscaba heridas de mayor gravedad mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

"No te preocupes por mí Mark, soy de curación rápida" – Me dijo esta.

"¿Estás segura?" – Le pregunte todavía no muy convencido. Había recibido una paliza muy fuerte con la que cualquiera hubiese caído ya. Sin embargo, Jade no era cualquiera.

"Sí… ayúdame a levantarme" – Me pidió. Yo rápidamente pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y la sujeté por la cintura para así elevarla. Jade ahogó un quejido.

De pronto, oímos unos aplausos a nuestras espaldas. Era Pete, quien, desde el palco, solo, nos aplaudía con una mirada que no me gustaba para nada.

"Formáis un dúo bastante interesante. Y tú, chaval, te he subestimado. Os habéis ganado mis respetos" – Nos elogió falsamente. Entonces este llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su chaleco para sacar algo. – "Esto es lo que habéis venido a buscar, ¿Verdad?" – Elevó la llave. Era una tarjeta rectangular, alargada de metal con una serie de inscripciones unidas a un mango rojo. – "Sin embargo, si la queréis deberéis enfrentaros primero a mí"

Este saltó a la arena, cayendo pesadamente.

"Jade detrás de mí" – Le ordené.

"Déjame, todavía puedo pelear"

"¡No!" – Elevé la voz. – "Ya has hecho mucho por mí, ahora me toca a mí"

Me separé de ella y me giré, mientras le sonreía. Apunté con la espada y una cúpula de energía se formó a su alrededor.

"¡Mark!" – Esta golpeó la superficie. – "¡Sácame de aquí inmediatamente"

"Lo siento, pero no me puedo arriesgar. Eres demasiado cabezota y sé que vas a luchar"

"¡Ferguson juró que cuando salga de aquí seré yo quien te despedace!" – Me gritó furiosa mientras golpeaba la pantalla.

"No espero menos"

Me di la vuelta para encarar a Pete. Este se guardó la llave.

"¿ _Preparado chaval_?" – Me preguntó la otra voz. La que no daba mal yuyu. ¿Cuántas personalidades habían almacenadas en la espada?

"Sí"

" _Bien, yo te guiare, entre los dos podremos con él_ "

Pete se abalanzó contra mí, venía como un toro bravo dispuesto a envestirme. Sin embargo, no lo logró ya que la espada cambió. Un escudo de cuerpo entero apareció en su lugar, rectangular y alargado, con unos salientes. En la parte delantera, central, tenía la figura de un angel plateando orando, de seis alas, que se alargaban hasta los extremos del escudo y sobresalían. « _Quadratus_ » me dijo él.

Pete intentó hacerme retroceder, pero a pesar de todos sus músculos y fuerza, era incapaz de moverme. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Me bastó un solo golpe con el escudo para que su poder lo lanzase varios metros de distancia. Aquella arma engañaba. Elevé mi brazo para golpear la parte baja en la tierra, haciendo que esta temblara, una brecha salió disparada contra el grandullón que fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y escapar del ataque. Una enorme estalagmita abrió el suelo, sus afiladas agujas desgarrando el duro lecho marino sin dificultad.

Yo no lo iba a dejar escapar, quería que pagase por todo lo que le había hecho a Jade. Corrí contra él y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salté para volver a sacudir el suelo. Esta vez el impacto creo otras agujas perpendiculares al golpe. Una de estas lo ensarto por el abdomen. Me desplacé ágilmente sobre la piedra para darle un revés que lo aventó varios metros más allá.

"Ya no eres tan fuerte eh" – Le dije mientras me deja caer y caminaba lentamente hasta él. Este se arrastraba, con una mano sujetándose el abdomen, le había desencajado la mandíbula. – "Tanto musculo, tanto poder… para nada, sólo eres otro más con una fachada"

Este comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Acaso piensas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente" – Este me tiró tierra a la cara, yo rápidamente me cubrí.

"¡Mark aléjate de ahí!" – Me gritaron Eileen y Jade.

Cuando me descubrí, vi que este tenía clavado en el brazo derecho una de las inyectadoras de EVE, pero en vez de un líquido azul había otro de color negro que poco iba entrando en su torrente sanguíneo.

"Veamos que tal funciona el regalito de esa lunática" – Dijo antes de comenzar a convulsionar, violentos espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. Las venas del brazo que había recibido la dosis de aquella extraña sustancia comenzaron a teñirse de un profundo negro. La carne y músculos se movían como un si fueran algún tipo de pasta gelatinosa. Escuchaba ruidos de roturas, los huesos. Rápidamente la carne fue pudriéndose, tiñéndose de negro, un nuevo tejido cicatricial aparecía, de color azabache y rojo, que se iba esparciendo por toda la extremidad hasta alcanzar el tronco, donde tomó la forma de tentáculos. La herida del abdomen desapareció. Pero lo peor de todo fue ver como su mano se resquebrajaba en diversos ángulos mientras el tejido la usurpaba y le daba forma a su antojo.

Pete dejó de convulsionar para levantarse como si los horrores de antes nunca hubiesen pasado. Su brazo derecho había mutado hasta forma una extremidad a un mayor e inmensa que terminaba en una pinza de hueso dentada. Como había dicho parte de su cuerpo también fue invadido. Ahora la mitad de su cara se hallaba comida por aquel tejido, uno de sus ojos era de brillante amarillo.

Este observó su nuevo brazo, abriendo y cerrando la pinza, haciéndola a él; para comenzar a reírse, su voz era distorsionada, con eco. Sin previo aviso, este clavó la extremidad en el lecho para arrancar una enorme roca que lanzó contra mí. Rápidamente me cubrí con el escudo, pero el impacto acabó mandándome varios metros de distancia más allá, Quadratus desapareció.

"Mierda" – Dije invocando rápidamente a Selah.

Corría contra Pete para comenzar así una ofensiva, en la que intentaba darle una estocada con la espada, pero este siempre conseguía bloquear mis ataques; a la vez que yo tenía que bloquear los suyos. En una de esas conseguí hacerle un corte, pero a cambio, recibí un golpe en uno de mis costados. Este volvió a reírse mientras yo me levantada adolorido, mi costado derecho ardía. Tuve que cambiar de técnica, Pete era demasiado peligroso como para ataques directos, por lo que comencé con la magia; invocaba hechizos eléctricos, los rayos impactaban contra el violentamente; pero su nuevo brazo era capaz de soportarlo.

"Mark el fuego, usa el fuego" – Me gritó Eileen.

"Cierto" – Mi nuevo plan consistió en dar vueltas alrededor de Pete mientras invocaba el piro. Para mi sorpresa estaba vez no fueron bolas o llamaradas, sino fénix, de la espada surgieron estabas aves en llamas que sobrevolaban alrededor de mí enemigo para lanzarse al ataque y como si supiesen a donde tenía que ir, estas impactaban de lleno en la corrupción.

Pete aullaba de dolor mientras más de los hechizos lo atacaban y quemaban el tejido. Aprovechando la distracción ataqué, sin parar, la cuchilla impactaba tanto en su parte humana como en la nueva, cortando la carne y la infección. No le daba tregua, tenía que aprovechar hasta la más mínima oportunidad. De un potente espadazo seccioné el brazo mutante por la mitad.

Salté hacia atrás, tomando distancia, Pete estaba encorvado, con una mano sobre la extremidad apuntada que no paraba de sangrar. Este me miró lleno de odio.

"Oh, parece que te has quedado sin tu fuel amiga. Ahora con qué te harás las pajas" – Me burlé.

Este se levantó seriamente para encararme, había algo en su expresión que no me gustaba nada. En su rostro se dibujó media sonrisa haciendo que me pusiese en posición de alerta. El muñón comenzó a burbujear hasta que poco a poco una nueva extremidad fue creciendo, dando lugar a un tentáculo con espinas en vez de ventosas.

"Tendrías que haberle decapitado" – Me dijo Jade.

"No pasa nada, ahora lo hago" – Iba a atacar nuevamente con fuego. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Pete dio un poderoso salto, elevé mi cabeza intentando seguir su trayectoria, pero lo acabé perdiendo.

"¡Mark los balcones!"

Escuché un ruido de algo rompiéndose, cuando descubrí de donde procedí me encontré con un cacho de edificio que me había sido lanzo. Me tiré lejos de ahí, pero la onda expansiva me alcanzó y me arrastró por toda la dura roca varios metros. A penas tuve tiempo de levantarme para poder esquivar otro trozo.

" _Tenemos que sacar a ese cabrón de ahí"_

"Pero ¿Cómo llegamos allí arriba?"

" _No te preocupes por eso… es más creo que tengo el juguetito perfecto para sacar a esa cucaracha_ "

"Vale, ¿Cómo subo?"

" _Corre contra pared como si fueses a subir a desplazarte por ella_ "

"Será una broma, ¿Verdad?"

" _No, confía en mí_... _ahora no pierdas más el tiempo_ "

No lo tenía muy claro, pero como había hecho otras veces atrás hice un voto de confianza a ciegas y eché a correr, salté de la arena y comencé a subir las escaleras, cada vez tenía más cerca una de las paredes del coliseo. «Esto es una mala idea, una muy mala idea, lo único que voy a conseguir es dejarme los piños» pensé no muy convencido. Cuando ya la tuve delante simplemente cerré los ojos cuando pegué una de las zapatillas en la superficie.

No pasaba nada, no me había estampado contra la pared, abrí un poco uno de mis ojos para ver otro ángulo, una alargada superficie y a lo lejos una bóveda de cristal. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, para así, descubrir que efectivamente aquel extraño tenía razón; había violado completamente las leyes de la física y todo en lo que creía. Estaba corriendo por una puta pared.

"¡Joder! ¡Esto es una putada pasada!"

El joven se rio. – " _Sí, lo es_ "

"¡Jade, Eileen! ¡Miradme! ¡SOY EL PUTO AMO!"

"¡Céntrate!" – Me gritaron las dos.

De pronto una roca impacto por encima de mí, obligándome a saltar a uno de los laterales y desplazarme horizontalmente por la pared.

"¡Ahí está!" – Pete estaba enfrente de mí. – "¿Dónde está ese juguetito?"

" _Aquí_ " – Selah brilló para tomar una nueva forma. Un hacha de guerra doble de mí tamaño, de estilo medieval, hecha de acero negro, compuesta por un largo y fino cuerpo como el de una lanza que acababa de dos cuchillas en forma de media luna plateadas, con grabados plateados en su hoja. A pesar de lo pesada que se veía, era capaz de moverla con agilidad. « _Adar Flam_ »

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a sacar a ese cabrón con esto?"

" _Cuidado_ "

Una roca venía directa contra mí, rápidamente salté y elevé el hacha para atacar, las hojas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo-anaranjado y cuando el arma impacto, cortó el proyectil por la mitad, liberando una mezcla de lava y fuego que desfragmento toda la roca. De nuevo en la pared pude ver los restos de piedra en llamas que caían al suelo. Aquella arma era capaz de incendiar hasta la más dura piedra.

Esta vez sin que nada me detuviese, fui directo contra Pete, nada más tenerlo delante ataqué, el impacto liberó llamas, derrumbando parte de la estructura y creando grietas que fueron llenadas con magia en forma de lava ardiente. Aquella rata rastrera había escapado, estaba por encima de mí; huyendo.

"¡ _Golpea_!" – Me dijo él.

Tal como este me indicó di un poderoso golpe y el magma salió disparado en su búsqueda. Descubrí que si me quedaba parado mis superpoderes arácnidos se iban pa´ la puta, por lo que clavé la parte superior del hacha y me subí en esta para apreciar el espectáculo. La grieta humeante avanzaba a gran velocidad, adelantando al propio Pete, de pronto una explosión de lava le cortó el paso. La erupción destrozó todo lo que había a su paso en un radio bastante grande. Restos de lava y rocas comenzaron a llover.

Yo salté hacia el centro del espacio, en el aire divisé a mi objetivo. Rápidamente invoqué el arma y me lancé en picado. Este estaba todavía consciente, parte de su cuerpo se había quemado en la explosión, pero aun así no se rendía. Lanzó un poderoso ataque de tentáculo, pero yo fui más rápido y le di un hachazo. El rayo de fuego líquido atrevo la carne, carbonizando en el acto todo aquel tejido negro.

Eliminada la corrupción, Selah volvió a aparecer, era la hora de dar el golpe final, la espada comenzó a imbuirse de energía. Lancé mi arma la cual impactó en el pecho de este a la vez que liberaba todo su poder. Un poderoso resplandor lo consumió todo.

{…}

La cúpula de energía se disipó, Jade salió en el acto y corrió hasta el centro, donde se hallaba el cuerpo humeando de Pete, el artefacto se encontraba clavado profundamente a la altura de su corazón.

Por otro lado, Mark estaba a un lado, sentado en el suelo apoyando todo el peso en sus brazos que estaban detrás de su espalda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien" – Dijo todavía recobrando el aliento. – "Sólo dame cinco minutos y ya estoy contigo" – Su cuerpo se encontraba bajo mínimos.

Jade asintió para acercarse al cadáver y buscar la llave.

Por otro lado, Eileen se acercó hasta el joven para tomar asiento a su lado.

"¡Buen trabajo campeón!" – Esta le dio un masaje en los hombros. A lo que este no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Hecho mierda" – Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, intentando normalizar el ritmo.

"Es normal, usar las invocaciones ancestrales tiene un gran precio. Estás te proporcionan todo su poder y habilidades, pero a cambio consumen tus energías en grandes cantidades. En un solo día has llamado ya a cinco sin todavía haberte recuperado de la invocación del coro ancestral. Por lo que con calma eh" – Esta se rio, aunque sus palabras eran serias. – "Todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento para poder invocarlas de manera óptima. No queras desmallarte en una batalla"

"Me lo apuntó" – Le respondió este. Mark hizo un leve esfuerzo para erguirse, una vez de pie este se aproximó hasta Jade.

"Una menos, nos falta otra" – Le dijo mientras le enseñaba la llave. A lo que este respondió levantando el pulgar.

De pronto el cuerpo al lado suyo se movió mientras emitía unos leves quejidos. La morena rápidamente tomó una roca dispuesta a estampársela en la cabeza.

"¡Relaja la raja Cardi B!" – La retuve antes de que pudiese hacer algo. – "Ya no nos puede hacer nada"

Nos lo quedamos mirando mientras tosía sangre. – "Parece que sí os subestime"

"Vamosno Jade" – Le dije mientras tomaba la espada. – "Aquí ya hemos terminado"

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta y nos dispusimos a irnos, pero entonces Pete dijo algo que nos detuvo. – "Es una trampa"

"Explícate" – Le demandó esta.

"Lo de las llaves, es un farol, un engaña bobos. Quiere llevaros hasta su telaraña"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Le pregunté.

"Te crees que no tengo a nadie infiltrado entre sus filas. ¿Tan imbécil me creéis?"

"Sí" – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Pues es cierto, mi informante dice que está obsesionada con vosotros dos, sobre todo con el niño bonito pelirrojo"

Aquello me puso los pelos de punta. – "¿Qué dice exactamente?"

"Algo de un ser supremo… que vosotros sois las piezas finales del puzle; quiere junt…"

De pronto un sonido electrónico sonó, era el de unos altavoces.

"Ohhh Pete" – Dijo aquella de la que hablábamos con un tono meloso. – "¿De veras crees que no sabía que me espiabas?" – Esta se rio. – "¿Tan ingenua crees que soy?... Te complacerá saber que tu pequeño topo ahora forma parte de nuestra familia" – Esta volvió a reír. – "En esta ciudad no ocurre nada sin que yo lo sepa" – De pronto había tomado un tono más serio, estaba enfadada. Pero aquello duro sólo unos instantes. – "Mis felicitaciones mis pequeños cachorritos, habías obtenido la primera llave… sin embargo no puedo dejar que el aguafiestas de Pete os estropeé la sorpresa"

De pronto hubo una explosión que lo sacudió todo, escombros cayeron, las luces parpadearon, a los pocos segundos tuvo lugar una nueva, y tras esta otra más, y otra.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"

"El sistema de defensa" – Dijo Jade. – "Va a…"

Una nueva explosión lo sacudió todo, de pronto chorros de agua comenzaron a salir disparados de todas partes, encima de nosotros escuchamos como el cristal se resquebrajaba. Corrimos para ponernos a salvo en terreno elevado antes de que la bóveda cediese y todo el peso del océano nos cayese encima. El ataque no paraba y cada vez, más y más agua iba entrando.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, va a inundarlo todo" – Jade me tomó y tiró de mí, para huir a toda pastilla de ahí.

"Corred mis pequeños cachorros, no querréis pillar un resfriado"

Atravesamos la brecha a gran velocidad, la antesala se desmoronaba a nuestro paso, las columnas caían dando pasos a inmensas cascadas de agua helada, la cosa emporaba por momentos, el túnel de cristal tenía brechas por todas partes, el rocío de agua nos dificultaba la vista, así como, la que se comenzaba a empozar el paso. Otro factor era que el agua estaba tan helada que las piernas comenzaban a dormírsenos.

"Mark no pares" – Jade tiraba de mí. Las violentas corrientes que se formaban no arrastraban.

De pronto escuchamos como algo se rompía a nuestras espaldas. El techo del túnel había cedido, el océano entro embravecido, creando una gran ola que nos arrastró. Todo era borroso, mi cuerpo daba vueltas, escombros que las aguas arrastraban chocaban contra mí. Había perdido la orientación, ya no sabía que era arriba y que era abajo. Mis pulmones demandaban oxígeno.

De pronto choqué contra algo que detuvo el arrastre, impacté con el abdomen, por lo que todo el poco aire que me quedaba salió en el acto. Mi vista comenzaba a emborronarse, lo único que veían eran formas difusas, pero entonces fui capaz de apreciar una luz; por lo que nadé como pude hasta esta.

Mi cabeza emergió al instante, abría la boca todo lo que podía para que la mayor cantidad de aire entrase. Me quité los pelos y el agua de la cara para poder enfocar donde estaba. La Plaza Apollo. – "¡Jade!" – Grité. Pero no recibí respuesta. Necesitaba acceder hasta terreno elevado. Nadé velozmente contra la corriente hasta la orca y una vez que estuve ahí me sujeté fuertemente para comenzar a escalarla. Tenía que ser rápido, mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse más y más y el lugar se inundaba por momentos.

Encaramado al poste más alto, la busqué desesperado.

"¡Mark!" – Escuché como me llamaban entre el rugir del agua.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los gritos, entonces las vi. En otro punto de la sala Eileen sujetaba como podía a Jade, quien estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo se le estaba yendo, la poca interacción que podía tener con este mundo se estaba agotando. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé. Comencé a nadar desesperadamente, las fuerzas de las aguas apenas me dejaban avanzar. La ansiedad me aumentaba por momentos al verlas tan cerca y ser incapaz de llegar.

"¡Toma mí mano!" – Dijo Eileen. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para sujetar a Jade y agarrarme a mí. – "¡Te tengo!"

Esta rápidamente tiró de mí a la columna que intenta usar de refugio, sin perder tiempo le quite a Jade para agarrarla y esta se agarró a mí.

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí?"

"Déjame pensar" – Tiene que haber alguna manera de llegar a Olympus Height.

"Mark el agua está subiendo"

"Da igual, nadaré hasta la entrada"

"¡Qué dices! No puedes"

"¡Sí! Aguantaré a Jade y tú te sujetas a nosotros, como sea pienso llevaros hasta allí"

Iba a poner en marcha el plan, cuando de repente escuchamos como los otros túneles que conectaban la plaza cedieron, dejándonos atrapados ante las enfurecidas aguas.

"Eileen no hay ninguna manera de controlar el agua" – Dije desesperado.

"Sí, pero no, es muy peligroso"

"¡¿Por qué!?"

"Son demasiadas invocaciones Mark, tu cuerpo no lo soportara"

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que me pasa a mí y a mí vida! Pero no pienso dejaros morir"

"Mark…"

"Eileen no hay tiempo"

"Está bien. Llama a Hydrus" – Me dijo antes de tomar a Jade.

Invoqué a la espada y cerré los ojos «por favor» pensé. Esta comenzó a brillar hasta que su forma cambió y un tridente apareció ante mí. Hecho de aquel metal negro, sus tres puntas, así como, las otras que sobresalían por debajo de las principales era plateadas; la parte inferior tenía una pequeña ala del mismo material.

Salí de nuestro escondrijo, de los cuatro túneles principales el océano venía con todo su poder, preparado para converger y aplastarlo todo.

Golpeé la punta inferior haciendo que al instante toda el agua se replegara de nuestro alrededor, formando un círculo protector, el agua de los túneles se detuvo justo a la entrada, formando muros que luchaban contra mi magia por entrar. Entonces fue cuando mi cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que me hizo escupir, vi como la sangre manchaba el suelo. Las aguas se agitaron, ganaron terreno, pero yo no las dejé avanzar más. Agarré el tridente con determinación y con todas mis fuerzas hice de nuevo el océano atrás.

Aprete mis dientes intentando aguantar el dolor que quemaba mi cuerpo, las venas de mis cuello y brazos comenzaron a marcarse, se sentía como si algo te estuviese aplastando. Sangre acumularse en mi boca, pero lo ignoraba.

"Abriré un camino hasta por donde entramos, con suerte Olympus Height seguirá intacto"

"Mark no, es demasiado, tu cuerpo no lo soportara"

"Sí" – Intenté dar un paso, pero me desplomé y por un momento el control cedió. Rápidamente las volví a replegar. – "¡Joder!" – El dolor se había vuelto insoportable, ahora era como si intentasen despedazarme. Podía sentir como la sangre se escurría por uno de mis ojos.

"¡Mark para!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si tú mueres ella también lo ahora!"

Miré a Jade, inconsciente en los brazos de Eileen. Ella tenía razón, tenía que buscar otra forma. De pronto algo se me ocurrió. Tener aquella arma me daba la posibilidad de sentir el agua a mi alrededor. Y justo esta pasaba por debajo de nosotros.

"Eileen, ven aquí" – Le ordené. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí, solté una mano para agarrar a Jade. – "Sujétate fuerte"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¡Tú sólo hazlo!"

Esta acató mi demanda, cuando sentí que estaba sujeta levanté el tridente y lo golpeé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el suelo debajo de nosotros cedió al tiempo en que mi control de las aguas fallaba. Caímos antes de que estas nos aplastasen. Rápidamente nos vimos arrastrados por las corrientes del alcantarillado.

Habíamos comenzado un veloz recorrido por los rápidos que albergaba el mundo subterráneo de Rapture, detrás de nosotros el océano no se rendía en atraparnos.

Éramos arrastrados, movidos y zarandeados a su antojo, nuestros gritos resonaban en la oscuridad del túnel, no sabíamos a dónde íbamos. El agua me daba en toda la cara, dificultándome la visión. Tenía a Jade encima de mí, sujetándola como podía y Eileen aferrada al mi cuello.

"¡Una luz!" – Grito esta tras un descenso vertiginoso. Al fondo del túnel podíamos ver un punto luminoso que acercaba más y más a nosotros.

Salimos disparados del enorme tubo al tiempo que la compuerta de seguridad se cerraba al detectar peligro de inundación. Caímos en una piscina artificial llena de peses muertos.

Me incorporé desorientado, el agua me llegaba hasta la cintura.

"¿Estamos muertos?" – Me preguntó una asustada Eileen a unos metros de distancia.

"No, estamos vivos… estamos vivos" – Todavía no me lo podía creer. – "¡Estamos vivos!" – Entonces caí en la cuenta. – "¡Jade!"

La busqué desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta que la encontré. Corrí hasta donde estaba ella, su cuerpo flotaba boca arriba, seguía sin despertar. – "Mierda creo que no respira" – La cogí de los hombros para arrastrarla fuera de ahí.

Una vez fuera, la recosté en el suelo y me arrodillé al lado suyo, no veía que su pecho se moviese, no había tiempo que perder, abrí su boca y me dispuse a hacer una reanimación. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después de insuflar sentí como algo afilado trincaba mi labio, haciéndome gritar del dolor.

"¡Aparta baboso!" – Me gritó mientras me aventaba lejos de ahí y se incorporaba, para limpiarse la boca con asco. – "Se puede saber ¡¿Qué mierdas te crees que estás haciendo!?"

"¿Pod qué me modiste?"- Le pregunté limpiándome la sangre. – "Si te estaba salvando la vida"

"Estaba inconsciente imbécil, no muerta"

"No respirabas"

"¿Acaso lo comprobaste?"

Iba a contraatacar, pero entonces caí. – "Creer no es lo mismo que afirmar" – Me dijo Eileen por lo bajini.

"Cierra la puta boca"

Antes de que pudiésemos entrar en una discusión, escuchamos una risa, era Jade, a quien podía oír reír por primera vez. Tenía una risa bonita y contagiosa. Yo también comencé a reír. Ambos nos dejamos caer, exhaustos, uno al lado del otro.

"Menudo día" – Comenté.

"Y qué lo digas"

"¿Cuántas veces casi morimos? He perdido la cuenta"

"Dejé contar en el splicer telequinético"

Ambos volvimos a reír.

"Sabes una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres un pésimo besador"

"¡Perdona!" – Me incorporé. Esta me imito. Ambos quedamos sentados. – "Retíralo"

"Oops, ¿Acaso he herido tu pequeño ego?"

"No"

"Pues me parece percibir lo contrario"

"Y una mierda…" – Me cruce de brazos. – "Además ¿qué experiencia tienes tú para saber si beso bien o mal?"

"Ninguna. En realidad, has sido mi primer beso… suerte que no soy de las que fantasean con eso porque si no hubiese sido una enorme decepción"

Escuchasteis eso que se rompió como un cristal a lo lejos, eso ha sido mí orgullo.

Entonces vi como Jade se levantaba – "¿Dónde estaremos?" – Esta miró el lugar. – "Ah... Neptune's Bounty" – Leyó el cartel del distrito. – "Levanta"

"Para ¿Qué?"

"Tú calla y levanta, ya lo verás" – Comenzamos a andar tranquilamente, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, atravesamos diversas áreas hasta que cruzamos una compuerta que nos dejó delante de unas antiguas y sofisticadas escaleras de madera.

"The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern" – Leí en el cartel. Un antiguo escudo de armas con hombre con cabeza de gallo en una postura de pelea.

Subimos para entrar a un antiguo pub de estética irlandesa, el sitio estaba completamente abandonado y afectado por el paso del tiempo, pero no me quedaba duda de que el pasado tuvo que ser toda una joya. Caminamos hasta la barra de bebidas. Jade pasó al otro lado mientras yo tomaba asiento en la barra.

"Podrido… podrido… podrido… ugh mejor ni acercarse" – Escuchaba de fondo mientras mi vista vagaba por el local. Me recordaba a los que solía frecuentar en mi adolescencia. – "¡Oh! Este está bien"

Me giré al tiempo que esta colocaba una botella de Whisky y dos vasos de chupitos. Abrió la botella y sirvió las copas.

"Gracias" – Dije mientras tomaba la mía. – "Por casi palmarla" – Brindé.

"Por casi palmarla" – Dijo elevando la copa.

Ambos bebimos a la vez. El ardiente líquido fue gloria. Jade rápidamente sirvió otra.

"Por un primer beso nefasto" – Brindó

"Por un primer beso ne…. ¡Eh!"

Esta se rio para beber. – "Vamos no seas tonto, bebe" – Yo le saqué la lengua antes de ingerirlo. – "Entonces… ¿Ha habido otras más afortunadas?"

"Yo diría más bien afortunados" – Dije. La verdad que me puse un poco nervioso. No es que el mundo en esta época fuese muy abierto con respecto a la homosexualidad.

"Oh" – Dijo esta. De pronto su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad.

"Oh" – Repetí yo.

"¿Y cómo es? Es decir, siempre lo supiste"

"Sí, he estado con chicas incluso me he acostado con algunas. Pero sólo fue sexo. En cambio, con los chicos siempre había más, algo que iba más allá de lo físico"

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Nunca tuve problemas con ello, no es como que tuviese que salir del armario ni mucho menos simplemente ellos no daban nada por sentado, querían que mi hermana y yo disfrutásemos de nuestra vida sin ningún tipo de complejo. Mientras nosotros fuésemos felices a ellos les bastaba"

"Eso está bien"

"Si, la verdad que tuve mucha suerte en ese sentido. Aunque tampoco es que después haya tenido mucha suerte en lo que al amor respecta"

"¿Y eso?" – Dijo pasándome otra copa.

"Sé que no soy la persona más fácil de tratar. Pero creo que tengo una idea del amor un tanto más idealizada que las personas con las que he estado. No soy un pasteloso ni mucho menos… simplemente que soy un poco más romántico"

"No hay porque avergonzarse de eso. Si todos fuésemos iguales sería aburrido"

"Ahí tienes razón" – Le dije para así beber mi copa.

"Y…" – Esta acariciaba el borde se su vaso. – "¿Cómo es el sexo entre chicos?"

Me atraganté hasta tal punto que escupí el licor. – "¡Jade!" – Le dije avergonzado.

"¿Qué? Es pura curiosidad científica"

"Curiosidad científica mi huevo derecho"

"Oh, venga Mark"

"Creo que el alcohol se te está subiendo"

"¿Eres activo, pasivo o versátil? Mmm tienes pinta de versátil" – Se respondió. – "¿Duele mucho? ¿Tienes gustos raros? ¿Hasta cuánto eres capaz de tragar sin tener arcadas?" – Me bombardeó mientras que a mí los colores de la cara me iban subiendo por momentos.

"¡Jade!" – Grité. A lo que esta comenzó a reírse.

{…}

"Parece que tienen una buena juerga montada ahí dentro" – Eileen estaba sentada en las esclareas tranquilamente. Viendo los peces pasar por encima del tubo de cristal.

"Y qué lo digas" – Dijo un chico al lado suyo. Alguien al que sólo ella podía ver.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de tener que regresar?"

"Todavía puedo estar un rato más… es precioso ¿Verdad?" – Dijo refiriéndose al fondo del mar. – "En mi época sólo podíamos soñar con cosas así, pero míralo, una ciudad debajo del agua; increíble"

"Sí, lo es" – Afirmó. – "Lo has estado ayudando, ¿Cierto? No podría haber hecho todo eso que hizo por si solo" – Él asintió.

"No te creas, yo sólo le he dado un pequeño empujón. Ese chico tiene bastante potencial, él solo fue quien convocó al coro"

"Normal, ha tenido a quien salir" – El joven al lado suyo sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? Algo te molesta" – Le dijo este. – "Y no me engañes Eileen, te conozco muy bien"

"Él estuvo en el coliseo, se le apareció"

"Lo sé, pude sentirlo. La espada está conectada a él también, al fin y al cabo, es parte suya; y sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Que se acabaría presentando"

"Pensaba que tendríamos más tiempo al huir de la ciudad, pero veo que me equivocaba"

"Sacarlo de ahí fue la mejor opción… sabemos lo que pasa cuando los meteoritos aparecen. Además, él lleva mucho tiempo detrás de Mark, lo he podido ver en sus recuerdos; siempre ha estado ahí"

Eileen se estremeció. – "Yo también lo he visto… pero no sé, simplemente no lo esperaba"

"Las convocaciones tienen un precio, mientras más las use más lo llamara; lo que tenemos que tener es cuidado de que no se exceda. Todavía no está preparado y por lo tanto es fácil de infectar"

"Como hoy"

"No te creas, fue capaz de resistirse a su llamada, no se dejó dominar. Lo cual es esperanzador"

Ambos guardaron silencio.

"Percy" – Lo llamó.

"Dime"

"¿De verdad crees que conseguiremos liberar a Tae?"

"Lo conseguiremos" – Le dijo este sonriente antes de desaparecer.

Eileen suspiró antes de volver a mirar a las profundidades del océano. A veces la esperanza resultaba agotadora.

{…}

"Y así es como se prepara un ano para la penetración" – Finalicé sintiendo la mayor de las vergüenzas.

Delante de mí, Jade me observaba y escuchaba fascinada. – "Increíble, es todo un mundo"

"Sí" – Dios por qué no podíamos pasar a otra cosa. De pronto se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una radio. – "Gracias Señor" – Dije.

"No tan rápido" – Dijo esta volviendo a ponerse sería. Puso sobre la mesa la radio que estaba sonando. La que nos dio Shpresa.

"Señorita Thirlwall" – Escuchamos como la llamaba una voz melosa y un tanto estrafalaria.

Ambos nos miramos mutuamente, el hombre al otro lado volvió a llamarla. Yo le hice señas para que no contestara, pero esta al final lo hizo.

"Estoy aquí"

"¡Fantástico!" – Canturreó este de una manera un tanto irritante. – "Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sander Cohen…"

"El jefe de Fort Frolic" – Completó esta.

"No me definiría así, pero sí podemos dejarlo así"

"¿Qué quiere Cohen?"

"Un pajarito me ha dicho que están buscando unas llaves y da la casualidad de que yo tengo una de estas"

"Sí lo sabemos… Todavía no me has dicho qué quieres"

"Ya se ha corrido la voz por toda Rapture acerca de lo que ha pasado en la Plaza Apollo y el destino que han corrido el gorila y los suyos. Una pena"

"Sí una pena. Sigo sin saber para qué llamas"

Pudimos escuchar como se reía pomposamente. – "La razón por la que la llamo es para invitarla a una gala"

"¿Gala?" – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"¿Cómo que una invitación a una gala?"

"Sí, en Fort Frolic vamos a inaugurar una nueva exposición de arte y nos gustaría que tanto tú como ese precioso jovenzuelo que te acompaña nos honraseis con vuestra presencia" – Cuando dijo aquello las tripas se me revolvieron

"No veo ¿Qué ganamos nosotros con todo esto?"

"Pues aquello que más deseáis, la llave que tengo yo en mi poder"

"¿Nos la iba a dar, así como así?" – Le dije a Jade, aquello olía a gato encerrado.

"¿Por qué nos darías la llave así sin más? ¿Acaso no le tienes miedo a Shpresa?"

"Oh, Lady Shpresa no tiene por qué enterarse de este pequeño trato que estamos haciendo tras bambalinas. Además, no somos tontes, sabemos lo que sois capaces de hacer y no queremos eso. Por lo que vosotros venís, nos honráis con vuestra presencia en tal especial acto, os damos la llave y evitamos así un nefasto derramamiento de sangre. ¿Qué me decís?"

"Es una trampa ¿Verdad?" – Le pregunté.

"Sí. Pero también es la mejor opción que tenemos para entrar a sus dominios. Ese sitio es impenetrable"

"Qué demonios" – Le dije mientras le daba un trago a la botella. – "Igualmente iba a ser una trampa, para una vez que nos ponen las cosas fáciles. Di que sí, que asistiremos"

"Está bien Cohen, iremos a vuestra exhibición"

"¡Fantástico! ¿Dónde os encontráis?"

"Neptune's Bounty"

"Maravilloso, mandaremos a una comitiva a buscaros. Qué emoción"

Después de eso aquel estrafalario hombre colgó.

Jade y yo nos miramos antes de suspirar.

De nuevo a la acción.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas, en las que nos dio tiempo de disfrutar de unos últimos tragos antes de abandonar The Fighting McDonagh's y prepararnos para esta siguiente confrontación. Nos hallábamos en uno de los embarcaderos de Neptune's Bounty, observando desde la plataforma las negras y sucias aguas de la pequeña bahía.

Pete y sus secuaces, a pesar de causarnos más de un dolor de cabeza, fueron fáciles de entender y vencer, su modo de actuar fue igual tanto en el Abismo como en la Plaza. Una banda de mafiosos de poca monta que actuaban de una manera desorganizada; que acometían de frente y no tenían planes de ataque muy elaborados. La fuerza bruta era su principal pilar, como su desventaja. Por eso fueron fáciles de derrotar, no eran enemigos que te pudieran sorprender.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que el grupo de Cohen era otro rollo, en las confrontaciones que tuvimos nunca participaron, siempre se mantenían a un lado. Por lo que ese factor de desconocimiento los hacía peligrosos. Lo poco que Jade me dijo de ellos era que eran un grupo de trastornados, Sander el que más. « _Se creen mártires del arte cuando en realidad son unos malditos hijos de la gran puta psicópatas_ » Así los definió ella más concretamente.

Ambos estábamos en silencio, la verdad era que estábamos tensos por la locura garrafal que estábamos a punto de cometer. Jade decía que era la única manera de acceder a Fort Frolic, sin embargo, yo, a pesar de haber dicho que sí, tenía mis dudas. Habíamos conseguido infiltrarnos en sitios que también parecían impenetrables y peligrosos, con cierto éxito; entonces ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Era como si estuviésemos entrando por la puerta principal con una diana pintada en la frente.

Para aceptar las llaves, así como así, vale que lo más probable era que fuese una trampa, Cohen decía que Lady Shpresa no tenía por qué enterarse. Pero seamos realistas. Nada pasaba en esta ciudad sin que ella se enterase y tampoco era una persona que tolerase mucho que hablaran más de la cuenta con respecto a sus asuntos. No hacía falta resaltar lo obvio. Por lo que no creo que Cohen se fuese a arriesgar, así como así a que Shpresa hundiese su templo por un par de niños perdidos.

Todo esto era una puta mierda. Nuestras alternativas eran cuanto menos pésimas, por un lado, estaba ir y aceptar la llave a sabiendas de que era una trampa y, por otro lado, estaba aceparla y correr el peligro de que aquella loca del coño nos volase a todos por los aires. A mí quién coño me mandaría a meterme en todo esto. Con lo bien que estaba yo en mí piso de veinte metros cuadrados, con el fantasma que me inflaba la factura de la luz, mi amiga anormal y una carrera profesional que más que alegrías me estaba dando desgracias.

Buenos tiempos, la verdad que sí.

"En ¿Qué piensas?" – Me preguntó Eileen.

"Simplemente repasando mi testamente; cuando este plan nos acabe matando me gustaría que todos mis bienes materiales fuesen a parar a mí gata. Claro que esta se quedaría a custodia de Kat hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad, corriendo el peligro de que se funda toda su fortuna y claro una cláusula de que los bienes no se toquen hasta la mayoría de edad no es nada útil. No quiero que mi pequeña y tierna Éowyn viva algún tipo de historia rollo Una Serie de Catastróficas Desdichas de la que despues Netflix haga una adaptación sosa sin ningún tipo de pena ni gloria.

"Con un « _Nada importante_ » me hubiese bastado" – Dijo mi guía espiritual.

"Ya bueno… demasiado usada la tengo. Pero a lo que quería llegar es que esto no me gusta nada, es decir por un lado tenemos la palabrería de Cohen y por otro la sombra de Shpresa. La verdad, soy incapaz de vislumbrar un futuro prometedor.

"No seas tan negativo Mark. Sí, seamos realistas, tienes razón la situación no hay por dónde cogerla. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que se te está escapando"

"¿Cuál?"

"Os tienen miedo" – Me informó esta.

"Explícate"

"Han visto de lo que sois capaces. Como nos dijeron, la voz se corre rápido por Rapture. Jade sola fue capaz de enfrentar a los Saturninos, por otro lado, ambos fuisteis capaces de repeler el ataque del Drop, desafiasteis a las criaturas de Lady Shpresa y vencisteis. Fuisteis capaces de colaros en los dominios de Pete, donde le disteis unos buenos dolores de cabeza a sus hombres, Jade fue capaz de aguantar al menos doce asaltos de la arena. Cosa que nadie había hecho. Mientras que tú rompiste las cadenas de aquella loca, mostraste tu poder al «Pueblo de Rapture»; retaste a Pete y venciste" – Me relató. – "Todo eso ha pasado en muy poco tiempo Mark, habéis agitado el avispero. Ellos han visto el dúo que formáis y una sola parte de lo que sois capaces de hacer. Puede que las alternativas no sean muy buenas desde vuestra posición, pero ellos tampoco es que tengan la mejor de las masas cuando del otro lado son capaces de devolverles los golpes"

Las palabras de Eileen me hicieron pensar en aquel otro punto de vista. Nos tenían miedo. Era algo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes, me había focalizado tanto en el otro extremo del tablero que apenas me había detenido en el mío. Puede que ellos tuviesen cierta ventaja, pero esta poco a poco había comenzado a disminuir. Por eso de pronto se estaban moviendo.

Puede que, después de todo, las cosas tampoco estuviesen tan desequilibradas como pensaba.

Un burbujeante ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. – "Prepárate, ya están aquí" – Me comunicó Jade. De las oscuras profundidades comenzó a emerger lentamente una batisfera, de tamaño intermedio, con un tono marrón cobrizo corroído, con grandes faros amarillos. Esta se desplazó hasta detenerse a escasos metros nuestros. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió, saliendo un extraño humo purpura con un dulzón olor, a la vez que una tenue melodía de piano se podía oír.

No pude evitar arrugar el semblante ante aquello, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

De entre el humo pude ver dos figuras que emergieron, dos hombres vestidos con trajes de gala y antifaces de conejo que cubrían su rostro. Estos realizaban una extraña danza, moviéndose entre el humo con gracia y delicadeza, como si este fuera su pareja; hasta colocarse a ambos lados de la entrada, adoptando una postura formal.

"Señorita Thirlwall" – Dijo uno.

"Y acompañante" – Dijo el otro.

Entonces cada uno alargo un brazo para indicarnos la entrada. – "El Señor Cohen les espera" – Hablaron al uniso.

Mi semblante se arrugo más, aquello hacía que el mal rollo no hiciese más que aumentar. Mire a Jade preguntándole con la mirada si de verdad no había otra manera de conseguir la otra llave, por su rostro se podía ver que tampoco estaba contenta, pero, aun así, negó. Mi postura decayó un poco.

"Si sois tan amables" – Dijeron los enmascarados. Se estaban impacientando.

Jade tomó mi mano y la apretó, trasmitiéndome así ánimos y sin soltarme, ambos caminamos hasta la comitiva que nos esperaba. Estos acentuaron más el gesto, cuando nos dispusimos a entrar en la cabina, invitándonos a ellos. El interior era extrañamente lujoso y limpio, acostumbrado a la decadencia de Rapture uno se sorprendía de ver sillones con cojines de color vino, paredes acolchadas de un morado que brillaba y adquiría otro tono con las luces de color lila que había colocadas en determinados puntos. Todo en perfecto estado.

Jade y yo tomamos asiento en el sillón de la pared, quedando al frente para ver como aquel extraño dúo ingresaba.

"¿Deseáis tomar algo?" – Nos preguntó uno señalando una cubeta de hielo con botellas de champan.

"No será necesario, muchas gracias" – Dije declinando cordialmente la oferta. No éramos tontos como para aceptar algo así como así por las buenas.

"¿Estáis seguros? El señor Cohen ha elegido personalmente la botella. Quiere que vuestro viaje sea lo más cómodo y grato posible" – Dijo con una advertencia que se podía leer entre líneas.

"Hemos dicho que no" – Sentencio Jade, sin llegar a elevar el tono, pero de una forma dura.

Aquel hombre la miró, podía ver sus ojos, este estaba bastante molesto y quería hacérselo ver a la morena, sin embargo, Jade en ningún momento se achantó; esta también lo observó desafiante. Chico, si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado, no te convenía hacerla enfadar y menos aún en un espacio cerrado.

"Como deseen" – Dijo finalmente rendido.

La compuerta de cristal de la batisfera se cerró y el otro accionó el telégrafo, colocando la aguja en _Fort Frolic_. De pronto la batisfera reaccionó y comenzó a hundirse, para así moverse por sí sola por la vieja gruta submarina hasta salir el exterior. Donde comenzó a navegar entre los grandes rascacielos.

Mi vista no pudo evitar viajar al exterior, hacia la gran vida submarina que había reclamado las ruinas de la ciudad, todo un nuevo ecosistema se había formado, quizás después de todo el sueño de Rapture si se hubiese cumplido, aunque no para los habitantes que se había pensado.

"El señor Cohen está deseando conoceros" – Dijo el que llevaba los mandos, haciendo que mi atención se disipara de la familia de cetáceos que pasaba por delante nuestro.

"Está impaciente por que lleguéis, vuestra visita honrara tan especial acto que estamos a punto de llevar a cabo. La cumbre del arte está a punto de bendecir a Rapture con…"

"Silencio patán, no les desveles nada, el Señor Cohen quiere que todo sea una sorpresa"

Jade y yo nos miramos por un momento. Cuando los dos hombres de Cohen se focalizaron en una conversación, Jade se acercó a mí para susurrarme.

"Cuando lleguemos, por ninguna razón te separes de mi ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – Confirme.

"Nunca he estado en Fort Frolic, es más, desde la caída de Rapture nadie ha entrado en esa zona de la ciudad y aquellos pocos que sí lo han hecho, nunca han vuelto"

"¿Qué les ha pasado?"

"Cosas horribles"

« _Se creen mártires del arte cuando en realidad son unos malditos hijos de la gran puta psicópatas_ » sus palabras volvieron a mí cabeza.

"¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? Cohen no nos entregara la llave así por las buenas"

"Seguirle la corriente, juguemos a su juego, nos quiere como anfitriones de su exposición; muy bien, así será.

"¿Seguirle el juego a un demente? Pero, ¿Tú te estás oyendo?"

"Ya sé que no es la mejor idea del mundo"

"¿En serio? No me digas… Jade, seguirle el juego a un trastornado no es lo más aconsejable. No son personas a las que puedas sorprender, más bien son ellos los que te sorprende a ti"

"Nunca bajaremos la guardia, simplemente aparentaremos. Seguirle la corriente, eso es todo"

"Pero, ¿Y si sale mal? Tú lo has dicho, tiene todas las papeletas para ser una trampa"

"Entonces, nosotros daremos un buen espectáculo… Confía en mí Mark" – Aquello último sonaba a ruego. Podía verlo en su mirada, había un brillo en sus ojos que no me gustaba nada. Jade se estaba impacientando.

Y lo entendía, estábamos tan cerca de conseguir las llaves de Shpresa que la victoria casi se podía palpar. Seguro estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para reunirse con su hermana. Pero aquella impaciencia tenía un coste, estaba dejando de pensar las cosas de una manera más fría y calculada. Habíamos llegado muy lejos como para cometer un fallo ahora.

Asentí, dejando así por finalizada la conversación.

{…}

La compuerta se abrió y nuestra comitiva volvió a hacer una pequeña performance antes de hacernos una señal, invitándonos así a salir.

Pasé el arco para acceder una gran sala que se encendió nada más poner un pie fuera de la batisfera, luces de un tono fucsia iluminaron el lugar, cortinas de agua cayeron desde lo más alto, brillantes pétalos de rosas descendían delicadamente a la vez que una suave sonata resonaba por todo el lugar. Del agua que rodeaba la pasarela que conectaba con la entrada a Fort Frolic surgieron unos pedestales en los que se hallaban espeluznantes estatuas que parecían estar realizando algún tipo de performance. Dichas esculturas también bajaron del techo, girando lentamente, con focos de luz que apuntaban a estas; dándole así más protagonismo.

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mí garganta al ver aquello.

Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, al instante mí piel se erizo y mi cuerpo se tensó, mis ojos viajaron en cuestión de segundos hasta quien había puesto su mano sobre mí, era uno de aquellos raritos.

"Por aquí si es tan amable joven" – Se limitó a decirme. – "El Señor Cohen aguarda nuestra llegada"

Ambos prosiguieron su camino, mientras que nosotros íbamos detrás, caminábamos en silencio por la alargada pasarela, en una de esas mis ojos se posaron en una de aquellas misteriosas estatuas. El grupo se adelantó mientras que yo me quedé observándola. Eran figuras toscas, para ser esto la guarida de un artista aquellas estatuas eran bastas, no tenían delicadeza alguna en cuanto al tallado, ya que la superficie estaba llena de rugosidades, así como que el material rebozaba, formando pliegues y bolsas. Me acerqué un poco más para contemplarla mejor. La pose que imitaba me recordaba a un griego en los antiguos juegos olímpicos, como si se estuviese preparando para lanzar una jabalina.

La verdad que eran espeluznantes, a pesar de los desperfectos tenía que admitir que sus expresiones faciales estaban bastante logradas, pero aquellas distaban mucho de la pose que llevaba a cabo, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. No sólo en esta, sino en el resto. Había algo que no concordaba, ¿Por qué te molestabas en crear figuras con representaciones tan poderosas cuando luego sus rostros reflejaban algo completamente distinto?

Me acerqué más, lo único que me separaba de esta era la barandilla. Ahora y con ayuda de la luz que las enfocaba, podía apreciar algo de lo que no me había percatado y eran pequeñas gotas de aquella sustancia blanca que la componía. Acerqué mi mano hasta ponerla debajo de un brazo que tenía extendido. – "¿Yeso?" – Dije mientras palpaba el material. Volví a mirar la figura con curiosidad, centrándome más en el rostro de este.

De pronto los ojos de la estatua se enfocaron en mí haciendo que pegara un salto hacia atrás, me tallé los ojos varias veces, iba a volver a acercarme para verificar que aquello que había acabado de ver hace unos segundos no había sido una alucinación.

Pero un carraspeo me detuvo.

Me giré para toparme con el resto del grupo.

"Veo que disfruta de las estatuas, el Señor Cohen las encargo para vuestra llegada. Él mismo las eligió" – Dijo uno.

"Como siempre este tiene un gusto exquisito ¿No es así?" – Dijo el otro.

"Sí lo es" – Le respondió su compañero.

"Pero si es tan amable joven, el tiempo apremia"

"Sí, ahora mismo voy" – Dije. Volví a mirar la estatua, pero sus ojos volvían a estar en el mismo lugar. ¿Aquello habría sido una simple alucinación?

Salimos de la estación de metro para toparnos con una sala llena de anuncios que anunciaban los placeres que nos aguardaban en Fort Frolic, columnas romanas decoraban la zona. Caminamos por esta, siguiendo los carteles que llevaban al atrio, hasta paccionarnos delante de una gran compuerta de acero. Esta tenía pintada una representación un tanto edonista del fresco de La Creación de Adam. Quien podía suponer que era Sander se hallaba en el lugar de Dios, pintado de una forma exuberante y llamativa. Rodeado de personas con el rostro cubierto por aquellas máscaras de conejo. En otro lado, ocupando el puesto de Adam, teníamos a un ciudadano corriente, vestido con ropajes pobres e insípidos. Lo curioso de aquella obra, que se encontraba en su máxima decadencia ya que la pintura comenzaba a decolorarse y agrietarse, era que el personaje de Adam estaba pintado sobre un fondo que representaba la superficie mientras que Cohen y su sequito sobre Rapture.

Encima de aquella aberración, se encontraba un ostentoso cartel de neón, cuyas luces la mayoría estaban rotas y apagadas, con el nombre Fort Frolic.

La comitiva se adelantó mientras nosotros aguardamos a unos metros de distancia.

"Fort Frolic fue concebido como un lugar de entretenimiento, un sitio glamuroso donde disfrutar no sólo del arte, la música o el cine y el teatro; sino también, digamos, de los placeres más mundanos"

"Entiendo. Como si las Vegas y el Louvre hubiesen sido primos que tuvieron un revolcón de una noche y esta aberración fue lo que surge cuando juegas con la genética"

"Yo no lo hubiese definido mejor. Desde su apertura siempre estuvo bajo el dominio de Cohen. Por lo que se decía era un actor de poca monta en Broadway sin ningún tipo de prestigio, que tomó este lugar como su escenario. Todo girando entorno a su persona" – Me susurró Jade. – "Siempre estuvo trastornado, pero cuando la cultura al ADAM se instaló, la demencia fue a más, buscó otras formas de expresar su arte que bajo la ausencia de la ética de Rapture, fueron posibles. Con la caída, como te he dicho cerró el área, atrapo a un montón de personas y convirtió el lugar en su patio de recreo personal"

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y la gran puerta de acero comenzó a ascender. Como el portón de un castillo. Delante de nosotros aparecieron dos de aquellos splicers brutos, que llevaban consigo trajes de mayordomo. Estos se hicieron a un lado, dejándonos paso.

Sin embargo, nada más permitieron entrar a la comitiva.

"Nada de armas" – Dijo uno de ellos.

"Y una mierda" – Les contesto Jade.

"El Señor Cohen tiene prohibida la entrada de armas"

"Dile a tu querido Señor Cohen que me puede comer lo que viene siendo el…"

"Miss Thirlwall, por favor" – La regañó uno de los tweedle. Los acababa de bautizar así.

"Como comprenderá el Señor Cohen tiene unas reglas muy estrictas acerca de la seguridad del recinto. Las armas no son permitidas aquí. Será nuestra invitada, pero las normas son las normas" – Dijo el otro.

Jade arrugó la expresión.

"Tenemos que seguirles la corriente, recuerda" – Le dijo por lo bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que esta chasquera la lengua en señal de desaprobación. – "Está bien"

"Por favor, si es tan amable de depositar sus armas en el tubo neumático" – Haciendo referencia a uno de esos buzones de correo que hay por la calle.

La morena se acercó hasta este, para sacar la escopeta. Única arma visible que llevaba. Para introducirla, al instante la máquina la aspiro. Esta volvió a mi lugar.

"Falta el chico" – Dijo uno de los brabucones.

"No lleva armas" – Dijo Jade. Al instante estos comenzaron a reírse, como si le hubiesen contando el chiste del milenio. – "¿No me creéis? Anda, cachearlo.

"Tranquila, eso haremos, con ambos…. Medidas de seguridad" – Dijo a quién llamaremos Tweedledee.

"Si el joven pelirrojo es tan amable" – Comunicó a quien llamaremos Tweedledum.

Me acerqué hasta uno de los grandullones quien comenzó a pasar sus sucias manos sobre mí, palmando quizás más de lo que debía. – "Es cierto, nada de armas" – Dijo. Jade puso una sonrisa de « _Os lo dije_ ». Cuando aquel incómodo momento acabo, fue el turno de mi compañera. Quien le dio una mirada para nada agradable al splicer, el cual también la palpó, pero no tanto como a mí.

"Limpia" – Dijo.

« _Limpia mis cojones_ » pensé. Ella todavía tenía la maldita llave inglesa, pero aquel incompetente no la había detectado, para nuestra suerte obviamente. Cómo era aquello posible. Pensamientos impuros comenzaron a venir a mi cabeza, los cuales rápidamente deseché.

Caminamos no sólo bajo su atenta mirada sino la del resto de splicers que se encontraban en el atrio. Un amplio espacio con una bóveda en el techo, cuyas paredes superiores habían sido decoradas de tal manera que representaban la Capilla Sixtina. Todo claro desde el punto de vista de Sander Cohen.

Había decenas de Splicers, todos ellos cubiertos con delicados trajes de gala, máscaras y antifaces de conejo, ropas con las que pretendían cubrir cualquier tipo de deformación procedente del consumo del ADAM. Era comprensible, en el mundo de Cohen la perfección no era un estándar a alcanzar sino una obligación.

Música clásica resonaba en la estancia. Algún tipo de Réquiem que ponía los pelos de cabeza.

Tropecé por unos instantes cuando entré, hubo algo que me invadió nada más poner un pie ahí dentro, una presión en mí pecho se instaló, todo mi cuerpo se erizó, la temperatura corporal comenzó a bajarme. Sudores fríos descendían por mi nuca. Mi vista se emborronó por unos segundos.

"Lo has sentido, ¿Verdad?" – Me dijo Eileen en mi cabeza.

"Sí, ¿Tú también lo puedes sentir?"

"Desde luego que puede sentirlo, es horrible"

"¿Qué es?"

"Oscuridad" – Me dijo.

Me sorprendí cuando dijo aquello. – "¿No es lo que llevas sintiendo desde que llegamos?"

"Sí, pero esta vez es distinto. Antes era una sensación general, como un aura que rodeaba la ciudad. Ahora está más presente que nunca, casi la puedo palpar"

Comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, mientras hacíamos nuestro camino entre la multitud. Fijándome en todos aquellos nefastos ojos amarillos que se posaban sobre nosotros.

"¿Son ellos?" – Pregunté.

"En parte sí, estos splicers tienen algo distinto al resto. La oscuridad es más evidente en ellos sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así hay algo más Mark. Ten los ojos bien abiertos, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos aquí dentro" – Fue lo último que me dijo Eileen.

Nos detuvimos a los pies de una gran escalera de mármol, con pasadores dorados. Nosotros en el centro con un tweedle a cada lado. De pronto la música se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y cañones de luz fueron encendidos, cuyos rayos comenzaron a viajar de un lado a otro mientras una nueva música comenzaba a sonar. Estos se posicionaron en la parte superior de las escaleras, una explosión de humo rosa surgió en el punto donde enfocaban los focos y de ella finalmente apareció aquel que nos había convocado. Sander Cohen.

Nuestro anfitrión rozaría los sesenta años sino era que estaba ya en ellos, portaba un viejo esmoquin con una rosa roja en una de las solapas, su cara estaba cubierta de una pintura blanca, parecía algún tipo de base bastante densa que intentaba ocultar el paso no sólo de la edad sino también posibles deformaciones en la piel. De escaso pelo negro con pronunciadas entradas. Tenía pintada las cejas, así como, rímel y delineador en los ojos. Un pequeño mostacho falso, al estilo de Dalí, se hallaba dibujado en su labio superior. Sus labios tampoco se quedaban atrás, ya que un potente carmín rojo los cubría.

Este comenzó a descender la escalera a la vez que el público comenzaba a aplaudirle, saludaba a sus pequeños corderos mostrando una expresión de entre sorpresa y timidez. Un quiero, pero a la vez no. Sentí como mí estomago se me removía. No llevaba aquí ni diez minutos y ya podía ver que todo giraba alrededor de una performance ideada por Cohen, el máximo titiritero, quien movía a sus marionetas a su antojo. Observaba a los diversos splicers, analizando sus rostros, estos se mostraban maravillados, alegres por la presencia de su pastor; nada parecía un intento de seguir la corriente, ninguna de sus miradas reflejaba lo contrario. Curioso. Estaban aquí porque querían, porque amaban a Cohen y sus expresiones demostraban que lo seguirían con máxima devoción hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

Aquello sólo evidenciaba la peligrosidad del lugar, estábamos encerrados con un lunático que estaba rodeado, a su vez, de un amplio sequito de fieles seguidores.

Finalmente, nuestro anfitrión termino su descenso.

"Lady Thirlwall" – Dijo este haciendo una perfecta reverencia. No pude evitar ahogar una carcajada, lady, aquello sí que era divertido.

"Señor Cohen" – Dijo Jade devolviéndole la reverencia.

Entonces sus ojos fueron a parar a mí. – "Oh, pero quién tenemos aquí" – Su mirada me era incómoda. – "Un recién llegado, un hermoso querubín enviado desde los mismísimos cielos, sin lugar a dudas, ya que tan delicadas y cuidadas facciones no podían ser otras que hechas por los ángeles"

"Señor Cohen" – Repetí yo, siguiendo el numerito protocolar. Intentando no sentirme incómodo por esa retahíla de palabras.

"¡Maravilloso!" – Dijo este exaltado. – "Que perfecta sincronización y movimiento. Como el colibrí que toma el néctar de la flor. Además de haber sido creado por estos, fuiste debidamente educado. Fantástico joven muchacho…" – Este iba continuar cuando se percató de algo. Y era qué no sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

De pronto sentí como la situación se tensaba, los tweedle comenzaron a achantarse como un perro cuando sabe que no ha hecho algo bien y espera el castigo. Me fije en Sander, su máscara se había agrietado por unos instantes, dado la severa mirada que daba a ambos. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan elocuente y falsa. Estaba incomodo, se le podía notar, este sonreí y movía muy levemente sin apartarnos la vista; no sabía cómo continuar. Tuve que tragarme las ganas de mofarme. Cómo un artista que se la tenía tan creída era incapaz de improvisar sobre la marcha. Patético.

"Disculpad mis modales" – Finalmente habló, los segundos habían parecido horas. – "Pero desconozco ante quien me dirijo apuesto joven" – No pudo evitar volver a mirar de forma furibunda a los tweedle.

"No, disculpe usted mis modales por no presentarme con anterioridad. Mi nombre es Mark Ferguson, hijo de Lord y Lady Ferguson, _mormaers_ de los clanes de las Tierras de los Ríos, de Lanarkshire, perteneciente a _a' Ghalldachd_ " – Dije tranquilamente mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia, sacando a la luz ante todos, mi patético título familiar.

Cuando me volvía a erguir, puede comprobar que Cohen parecía estar a punto del colapso.

"¡VÁLGAME EL SEÑOR!" – Dijo a toda voz antes de que yo pudiese preguntarle si estaba bien. – "Un soberano, dejad que me postre ante usted joven Ferguson del reino _a' Ghalldachd_ , ya que soy indigno de vuestra presencia"

¿Soberano? ¿Reino? Pero qué coño. Este tío había cogido lo que le interesaba. Que monarca, ni que pollas, iba a ser yo y qué reino, cuando lo único que había dicho eran Tierras Bajas en gaélico.

Para sorpresa mía, este se arrodilló y el resto de la sala hizo lo mismo. Jade y Eileen me miraron boquiabiertas, mientas que a mí el corazón me dio un vuelco. Demasiada atención para mí por hoy.

"¡Permitid a este humilde artista, un simple esclavo de la musa, poder miraros a los ojos!" – Este de manera imprevista me tomó la mano y comenzó a besarme el dorso. Yo me quedé estupefacto, me iba a dar un jamacuco. Mi reacción natural hubiese sido quitarle la mano de un tirón para seguido a esto apartar a aquel bicho raro sin delicadeza alguna, pero claro, había que seguirles la corriente. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

"Por favor, permítame a mí que sea quien pueda estar ante la presencia de tan gran artista, quien es un referente en la superficie"

De pronto había vuelto a captar la atención de Cohen, el cual se levantó ciertamente sorprendido.

"¿De veras?"

"Sí" – Por favor, que alguien corriera ya el telón. – "Su obra ha roto las barreras, traspasado culturas e instalado a lo ancho y largo del globo. Se le considera el principal impulsor del arte de finales del siglo veinte, el « _Cohesionismo_ »" – No sé cómo no me reí. – "Llaman así al movimiento cuya imagen suya dio vida y ha inspirado a tantos otros. Un genio que desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando atrás piezas incompletas de su genialidad"

Puede que el Óscar no me lo diesen, pero al menos optaba al Globo de Oro. Lady Gaga agárrate la peluca, que voy a por ti.

"¿Ellos me adoran?" – Me preguntó sin creérselo.

"Los expertos lo sitúan en lo más alto, junto a grandes como Miguel Ángel, Van Goh, Caravaggio, Da Vinci"

"Pues ellos se lo pierden. Nunca supieron valorar mi arte y ahora me añoran. ¡Ja! Que se queden con las migajas, mi arte ahora pertenece a Rapture"

"Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso" – Jade intervino. – "Nos halaga Señor Cohen la invitación a formar parte de tan exclusiva exposición"

"No podía ser menos, tan importante evento tenía que contar con lo mejor de lo mejor, era primordial que vosotros estuvieses presentes. Lo más de Rapture. El arte no es solo arte por aquello que se crea, sino por quienes están presentes cuando se pare" – Un argumento un tanto raro. – "Por ello teníamos que invitaros. La _Leona de Rapture_ y el _Ángel Caído_ "

Ambos arrugamos el semblante ante aquellos apodos, además, tampoco me gusto el hecho de como se relamió al dirigirse a mí.

"Y díganos Señor Cohen, ¿Cuándo podremos disfrutar de tal evento?" – Pregunté yo fingiendo tranquilidad cuando en realidad lo que quería era coger la llave y largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

"Oh mí querido niño, puedo notar que alguien está impaciente" – «No sabes tú cuánto viejo chiflado» pensé. – "La exposición tendrá lugar al alba, cuando el día llegue a su fin y la ciudad duerma, nosotros nos encenderemos como pequeñas luciérnagas que iluminaran con su divinidad la oscuridad"

«Dios que tipo más repelente. Un codazo en la boca es lo que te hace falta» pensé sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco

"Por ello tendremos que esperar, pero no mucho, sólo lo suficiente mientras los preparativos finales se completan. Sin embargo, no os tendremos esperando sentados como actores de reemplazo, mientras tal hito se cuece tras bambalinas. Mientras aguardamos, yo personalmente he planificado una excepcional velada en la que disfrutaremos de todo lo que Fort Frolic es capaz de brindar"

¿Disfrutaremos? – Se me escapó.

"Por favor si sois tan amables de seguirme" – Sin más, Cohen se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con cierta ostentosidad.

"Eso ha sido brillante" – Me susurro Jade a medida que subíamos. – "Te lo has metido en el bolsillo con eso del título nobiliario"

"Ya bueno, para una vez que me es útil"

"Tendrías que haberle visto las caras a todo ellos, como se quedaron. El porte con el que hablaste y las formas, por un momento dejaste de ser ese irritante chico flacucho toca pelotas, para convertirte en alguien completamente distinto"

"Ya, bueno, algo de etiqueta me enseñaron en su momento"

"No Mark, fue distinto. Tenías que verte, tu porte parecía el de otra persona; la forma de erguirte, tu tono y la manera en la que proyectabas. Por un momento te volviste alguien completamente diferente, no sé… parecías un príncipe"

"¿Príncipe?" – Inquirí divertido. – "Jade por favor, tengo de príncipe lo mismo que tengo de caucásico"

"De verás Mark, te digo que tendrías que haberte visto"

"Secretitos en reunión son de mala educación" – Escuchamos de pronto, haciendo así que nuestra conversación finalizara en el acto. Al elevar la cabeza, nos topamos con Cohen a unos escalones por encima de nosotros, mirándonos con una sonrisilla que lo hacía verse perturbador. – "Si sois tan amables"

Este nos tendió sus manos, por lo que sin más a Jade y a mí tuvimos que subir hasta donde estaba para tomar sus manos, este entrelazo sus brazos con los nuestros. La incomodidad aumentaba por momentos. Para así comenzar a subir las diversas escaleras.

"Rápido, a prisa, la obra está a punto de comenzar"

"¿Obra?" – Preguntó Jade.

"Sí, la primera de nuestras paradas" – Este señalo con el rostro.

Delante de nosotros, en un cartel de brillante neón se anunciaba el lugar _Fleet Hall_ y en letras más pequeñas, « _Sander Cohen presenta El Mal Querer_ »

{…}

Habíamos tomado asiento en el palco de la sala, un antiguo teatro de aire victoriano, un espacio circular de columnas de mármol, cortinas de terciopelo burdeos, madera de un tono caoba y butacas rojas, con un espacio central en que se hallaban la mayoría de los asientos y después en los laterales varios niveles de galerías abalconadas. Lo más inquietante de todo aquello era que el lugar estaba lleno de aquellas estatuas de yeso, todas con los ojos puestos en el escenario. Desde nuestra posición, pude ver como algunos splicers tomaban asiento, ocupando los huecos vacíos por las estatuas.

En el palco sólo estábamos nosotros tres, a parte de la seguridad de Cohen, el cual había tomado asiento en medio.

"Espero que disfrutéis de la obra, ha sido una de mis más recientes creaciones" – Nos dijo orgulloso.

De pronto las luces bajaron y se escuchó el sonido de un arpa.

"Ahora verás el arte en su máximo esplendor y no los resquicios de la superficie" – Me susurró Cohen al oído con una voz melodiosa, poniendo una mano amenazantemente sobre mi muslo. Este volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, pero su mano nunca se separó de mí muslo.

Los focos iluminaron el escenario y poco a poco el telón fue corrido, descubriendo así un altar decorando con flores marchitas, tres personas adornaban la escena, la feliz pareja y el cura. Quien oficiaba la boda comenzó a relatarnos una pequeña historia, el típico cuento de chico conoce a chica, ambos quedan profundamente enamorados desde el primer contacto de ojos y como era de esperar el siguiente paso era el altar. El protagonismo ahora lo tomaba la pareja de enamorados en el que cada uno tenía su momento para decir sus votos, todo pintado de sonrisas e ilusiones, antes de que el cura diese el visto bueno y estos consumaran su amor en un beso feroz. Pero mientras la pareja se besaba de aquella manera tan salvaje que llegaba a incomodar, la escena se llenaba de tonos rojos y negros, una musica más oscura comenzaba a resonar y de nuevo la palabra la tomaba el cura. Quien con un tono más grabe auguraba un oscuro final para los protagonistas.

EL telón caía solo para a los pocos minutos volver a levantarse, el escenario había cambiado, ahora había más personas en escena, así como, mesas y nuevas decoraciones. Todo aquello representaba el banquete de la boda. Un jolgorio de celebración que simbolizaba el punto máximo del amor. Una escena que no parecía gran cosa, hasta que se escucharon el sonido de máquinas y en el escenario se abrió una compuerta de la que emergieron un total de once personas, todas ellas de rodillas cubiertas de velos blancos que tapaban del torso para arriaba. El resto completamente desnudo. Me quedé impactado, no entendía nada, de pronto todos los asistentes se acercaron a estos con platos que colocaron debajo. Si todo aquello parecía sin sentido, la cosa se volvió aún más. Los encapuchados comenzaron a defecar en los platos. Así tal cual, a cagar. Mi estómago se revolvió viendo como las heces caían y llenaban la vajilla de final plata. Todo se volvió más bizarro cuando los asistentes comenzaron a tomar los platos y con brillantes cucharas de plata, llevarse porciones de mierda a la boca. Tuve que mirar a otro lado, intentado retener las arcadas, podía oír como masticaban, como reían mientras comían aquello.

Para mí alivio la escena finalizo. Todo volvió a oscurecerse, me acomodé en mi asiento mientras respiraba profundamente y pasaba las manos por el pelo y cara, tenía los ojos cristalizados, habían sido quince minutos de aquella asquerosidad. Pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para recomponerme, la obra proseguía, en esta nueva escena ahora solo estaba el marido. El lugar estaba teñido de profundos y oscuros rojos, había marcos colgantes dispuestos en diversas formas, con imágenes de los ojos de la mujer, así como maniquís que representaban a esta. Este nuevo acto consistía en un monólogo, el hombre cantaba y bailaba con los diversos maniquís, sus palabras en un comienzo de amor hacia su esposa comenzaron a tornarse más y más peligrosas. Este le echaba la culpa de su obsesión, de como aquellos ojos lo habían cautivado y retenido, de cómo este había caído en su juego; ya que ella le había tendido una trampa. La maldad e ira en sus palabras aumentaban, la escena se había vuelto mucho más rápida. Este gritaba y se arrancaba la camisa, mientras maldecía a su esposa, pero a la vez con voz enfermiza hablaba de que no la compartiría con nadie más. Portando un cuchillo, comenzó a apuñalar violentamente a los maniquís, así como a rasgar las fotografías, todo eso fuera de sí, cantando de manera enfermiza sobre los celos y la obsesión que tenía hacia su mujer; antes de mirar al público para comenzar a cortarse, dejando que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo antes de untarla por este, mientras lloraba ahora, lamentándose de lo que esta le obligaba a hacer.

Las luces se apagaron, tras un rápido cambio, una nueva escena tenía lugar. Ahora el escenario se ambientaba en el salón de un hogar, sillones lustrosos decoraban el espacio, una gran chimenea había aparecido en un extremo del lugar, el fuego era el único que iluminaba el espacio. Algo bastante lúgubre que envolvía la escena que estaba siendo interpretada. Una discusión bastante fuerte.

La esposaba gritaba, mientras que el hombre se hallaba apoyado a un lado de la chimenea; esta vociferaba furibunda el odio y la repulsión que sentía hacia este. Atendíamos a lo que parecía el fin del amor por lo visto, ya que los gritos de la mujer demostraban su intención de abandonarlo al estar harta de él. Cuando esta se disponía a dejar el escenario fue el turno del hombre, quien de repente tomo un atizador para acercarse en silencio a esta y golpearla en la espalda baja. La mujer cayó al suelo mientras chillaba de dolor, sólo para recibir más golpes sin contemplación alguna que la dejaron arrastrarse moribunda, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho más antes de que este la tomase por los cabellos y la arrastrase por el suelo, mientras esta se sacudía debido al dolor. Podía ver rastros de sangre manchando las tablas. Este la tiró a un lado de la chimenea, para ponerse de cuclillas a un lado suyo y con una voz de demente obligarla a que se disculpara, a que dijese que todo aquello eran mentiras. Esta negó y el sin miramiento alguno la agarro nuevamente por el cabello y hundió su cabeza en las brasas. Los gritos resonaban por todo el teatro, ecos dolorosos que rebotaban en todas partes. Podía ver como su cuerpo convulsionaba hasta que esta finalmente dijo las palabras mágicas _«¡Lo siento!»_ entonces este finalmente la sacó de las llamas y para cuando creía que todo había terminado, el actor comenzó a arrancarle las vestiduras y una vez que esta estaba desnuda él hizo lo mismo; para comenzar a violarla delante de todo el público mientras recitaba sus frases. «No me abandonaras, ya que forjare nuevas cadenas, estas de sangre nos mantendrán unidos. Y sólo la sangre podrá romperlas» mientras la embestía duramente.

Aquello distaba mucho de acabar, ya que nuevas escenas sucedieron, estas representaban el transcurso de un embarazo, nueve meses en el que los maltratos continuaban, haciendo cada vez más mella en la protagonista, deteriorando su cuerpo y mente. Hasta convertirla en una persona que pendía de un único hilo, la ilusión de ser madre. Una dicotomía entre el dolor del desamor y la esperanza que la estaban destruyendo, ya que para liberarse de su infierno la única manera era derramando la sangre de la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Perdí la cuenta de las palizas que tuvieron lugar, hasta que hubo una, la más brutal quizás, donde este la tiro al piso y hundió sus pulgares en sus ojos, ya que de nuevo retomaba la maldad y el embrujo que estos eran capaces de hacer.

Todo se oscureció.

Minutos que se sintieron horas pasaron hasta que una tétrica melodía comenzó a sonar, el telón por quién sabe cuanta vez volvía a ser corrido, un rayo de luz enfoco el centro del escenario, como si fuese una luz celestial. Había una enorme mancha de sangre y sobre ella la mujer, esta tenía unas vendas alrededor de sus ojos, manchadas de sangre. Sollozaba como un alma en pena, de rodillas, con algo en su regazo que no podía distinguir muy bien. Un afiliado y reluciente cuchillo se hallaba a unos centímetros de distancia. La música acompañaba sus sollozos, hasta que se detuvo, dejándole todo el protagonismo. Entre lamentos y lágrimas de sangre esta imploraba el perdón por el pecado que acababa de cometer, por anteponerse ella primero a lo que era más importante, por ser débil y por desear ser libre; hasta tal punto de romper ella misma la cadena que la ataba. Entonces esta se movió un poco, dejando a la vista la abertura en su vientre y el feto que descansaba entre sus brazos. Estos habían creado un niño con partes de cuerpos que habían cocido de manera tosca.

« _Mi querido hijo, perdóname por ser débil, por no permitirte dejar abrir los ojos, por dejar que tus pulmones nos aspiraran por primera vez el aire o que el sol bañara tu piel. Pero no podía traerte a este mundo lleno de maldad, no podía anteponer mi felicidad a la tuya. Todos estos meses aun estando protegido dentro de mí has sufrido, por lo que en el momento en que salieras de mí esto sólo empeoraría. Por mucho que quisiera oírte reír, llorar, sentir tus manos sobre las mías, tuve que ser realista por mucho que me doliese. Sé que he tomado la opción correcta, porque ahora estás en un lugar mejor, lejos de todo esto»_ esta hizo una pausa, acariciando en silencio al bebé que no podía ver _. «Adiós hijo mío, ahora de verdad eres libre_ »

La escena finalizó. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, silenciosas. Aquello dentro de toda la locura se había sentido tan real, tan puro, que me había mellado en mí corazón.

En el cambio de escena escuché mascullar a Cohen.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le pregunté.

"Lo ha estropeado. ¡Estropeado todo!"

"¿Por qué dice eso?"

"Ha improvisado. Eso último no estaba en el guion" – Me explicó con una rabia interna que, aunque pudiese contener, no podía ocultar.

Yo volví a mirar el escenario curioso. Había tenido un presentimiento. Aquella mujer me había transmitido algo ¿Quizás había encontrado la luz de este mundo?

Nuevamente el telón fue corrido, habíamos llegado ya al desenlace de la macabra obra que habíamos estado presenciado desde hace ya horas. El escenario era simple, una gran cama de hierro se hallaba en medio de este, toda la atención se centraba en la pareja del comienzo, ella portaba su traje de novia, bailaba por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, completamente ida. Hasta que llegó a la cama, donde se subió y se colocó en una postura sugerente, abriendo las piernas y apuntando hacia su pareja, el cual no dudo en ir hasta ella para tomarla.

Una nueva escena de sexo tenía lugar, pero mucho más dura, donde ambos parecían animales sin raciocinio alguno que gritaban y aullaban, presas de sus más bajas pasiones. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos, parecía que estábamos presenciando más una película porno alternativa que una obra de teatro, todo aquello era bastante incómodo al menos para mí y por lo que pude ver para Jade también, mientras que el resto de los presentes lo observaban maravillados, tal y como habían hecho con el resto de la representación.

De pronto la esposa tomó al hombre, cambiando así de posturas, ella quedando arriba y él abajo, cosa que pareció agradarle dando la intensidad de las embestidas, esta comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de este acariciándolo. Pecho, cuello, cara y cabellos. Sus manos pasaron por cada uno de estos a medida que ascendían.

De pronto las tablas comenzaron a rotar, cambiando la cama de posición, ofreciendo así una visión lateral de esta al público, podía ver como las manos de la esposa subían hasta perderse en las almohadas por unos instantes. Cuando estas volvieron a escena la sorpresa de todos fue que esta portaba ahora entre sus manos un enorme cuchillo.

Sin perder tiempo esta agarró fuertemente al hombre de sus cabellos, sacándole un quejido, para levantar el afilado y brillante cuchillo. Este se sorprendió e intentó liberarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esta le cortó el cuello. La sangre salió despedida como una fuente. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, enérgicamente esta comenzó a serrar el cuello de este mientras su cuerpo aún se agitaba y sus manos se zarandeaban.

No pude evitar ocultar el enorme desgradado y, sobre todo, asco que me daba el oír como la carne y las estructuras internas eran seccionadas de una manera tan bruta y maniaca. Cabía resaltar que la escena era acompañada por una risa demente, la de la mujer que ahora tenía la cabeza de su amado colgando de una de sus manos.

La risa cesó y todo quedó sumido en silencio.

Campanillas comenzaron a sonar y brillantes pétalos rojos a caer del techo

« _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín_ » Ella comenzó a cantar, aquellas dos estrofas, mientras acunaba la cabeza de su amado entre sus brazos « _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín_ » las repetía en bucle mientras la sangre caía de la cama, formando pequeñas cascadas que se esparcían por las tablas del teatro.

Y finalmente el telón calló.

Cuando los focos volvieron a encenderse el teatro se vio lleno de una oleada de aplausos, Cohen, así como el resto de los espectadores se habían puesto de pie para aplaudir fascinados, como si hubiesen acabado de ver lo mejor de lo mejor. Entonces el público se giró hacia nosotros para comenzar a darle un caluroso aplauso al artificie, cuya distorsionada y enferma mente había ideado aquella locura llena de abusos, maltrato físico y psicológico, tortura; violación, mutilación y asesinato.

Tuve que seguir el juego y levantarme a aplaudir a Cohen, aunque mi interior ardiera de la impotencia y el asco que me daban todos los presentes y en especial él, a quien en mi cabeza ya hace tiempo que había tirado por el balcón y había calcinado hasta las cenizas.

Le di una mirada a Jade. Aquello no me gustaba nada.

Había algo en la sala, una sensación general que no sabría describir muy bien, pero se sentía como una presión, como si tuviese el mismísimo océano sobre mis hombros. Algo que me estaba haciendo enfermar.

(****)

« _Maravilloso… Fabuloso… Esplendido… Ha sido impresionante… Siempre digo que es insuperable, pero de nuevo_ _¡L_ _o vuelves a hacer_ _!_ _… Desde el minuto uno no he podido apartar la mirada, me ha tenido cautivado… Una delicia para los sentidos_ »

Eran algunos de los halagos que le dieron su sequito cuando salimos del teatro, ahora nos dirigíamos a otra zona de Fort Frolic, de nuevo de la mano con Cohen y otros extraños como los de antes, ¿Qué la habría pasado a los Tweedle?

Iba absorto en mis pensamientos. Cómo era posible que las personas no se escandalizaran de ver tal acto en directo, vale que sabía que está ciudad estaba sumida en la más profunda de las locuras. Pero aun así, seguía sin comprenderlo. Después estaba aquella sensación tan extraña de la sala, todavía seguía sintiéndola en mi cuerpo; no tan fuerte como antes pero ahí estaba.

Otra cosa que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, era aquella mujer, había tenido un presentimiento con ella, algo que me había transmitido que no me había dado nadie de los de aquí. Por lo que la idea de encontrar la Luz de este mundo resurgía con más peso que nunca. Quería haber ido a hablar con ella, pero Sander nos arrastró nada más acabar la obra.

Y como dije, estaba tan absorto en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de que me estaban hablando hasta que escuché a alguien llamarme.

"Y a usted joven Ferguson, ¿Qué le ha parecido la obra?" – Me preguntó Cohen con aquella inquietante mirada.

"Me ha gustado" – Dije con cierta indiferencia. Por la mirada que me dio Jade supe que había dado la respuesta incorrecta. Por la expresión de Sander se notaba que no estaba complacido, que quería más. Una review detallada por lo visto. Al instante sentí un nudo en el estómago ¿Cómo me las iba a ingeniar para darle lo que quería sin cagarla?

Respiré profundamente.

"La verdad me ha parecido fascinante, la manera en la que retrataba la relación, la caída del cielo al infierno. Ha mostrado la realidad tal y como es, sin edulcorante o adorno alguno, con pura honestidad y verdad. La construcción de la psicología de cada personaje también me ha gustado. Pero de quedarme con algo, sería antes de la escena final, el perdón que le pide a su hijo recién nacido por haberlo tenido que matar; en pos de darle un futuro mejor incluso siendo ese el más allá. Esa escena me puso los pelos de punta"

Finalizada mi crítica, de la mejor manera posible, puede ver que una expresión de complacencia en la cara de Cohen. Me permití expirar de alivio internamente.

"Y a ¿Dónde nos dirigimos ahora Señor Cohen?" – Le preguntó Jade tranquilamente.

"Nuestra siguiente parada mis queridos querubines será en el Salón de la Fama, un espacio en el que sólo aquellos más selectos, discípulos míos, tienen su espacio para exponer sus creaciones" – Dijo sonriente.

No pude evitar arrugar el semblante, sí ya de por sí era asfixiante estar rodeado de admiradores de Cohen allí por dónde pasáramos, ir a una sala en la que estarían sus más allegados era espeluznante. Cómo entrar en la colmena de la reina Alíen con todos sus xenomorfos rondando como perros guardianes.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la compuerta que daba a la Plaza Poseidón, tras la apertura una fina niebla salió del otro lado, una pequeña capa blanca que cubría nuestros pies. Sentí escalofríos. Entramos en uno de esos tantos túneles, pero este tenía una peculiaridad, estaba completamente congelado.

Pude ver el vaho salir de mi boca mientras atravesábamos ese gélido lugar, que para más inri había sido tallado como un paseo por un idílico bosque. Árboles, arbustos, flores y demás vegetación se hallaba esculpida en las paredes de aquel sitio. Personas vestidas elegantemente con abrigos observaban las piezas allí expuestas.

Si antes había dicho que la cosa había empeorado me podía retractar, porque ahora sí que eran horribles. Y todo debido a que cuando comenzamos a avanzar pude descubrir la fauna de aquel pintoresco lugar, personas congeladas que representaban a los animales. Gente que colgaba del techo como aves, otros con máscaras de conejos o materiales para simular astas de ciervos.

Mis ojos viajaban por de aquí para allá, intentando asimilar el horror, quiénes serían aquellas personas ¿Enemigos de Cohen? ¿Quizás rehenes? Tuve que hace de tripas corazón y seguir caminado, intentado hacer como si todos aquellos cadáveres que me observaban no existieran.

Finalmente abandonamos el pasaje helado, para dar a una sala bastante grande, con una fuente central y varias cascadas en las paredes, una bóveda reflejaba el océano sobre nosotros. Lo más llamativo era como la vegetación marina se había adueñado completamente de esta, sin embargo, esto parecía no importarles, nuevamente, a las elegantes personas que charlaban amenamente y reían.

De nuevo había algo que no volvía a cuadrar en todo aquello, vale que todos ellos eran seguidores de Cohen, pero cómo era posible que estuviesen tan tranquilos. Eran splicers sin lugar a dudas, pero parecían una versión descafeinada de estos. La sociedad que había aquí era similar a la del Abismo de los Pobres, sin embargo, esta última se veía más real, sus gentes vivían las consecuencias de la caída de Rapture; pero estos parecían estar viviendo en algún tipo de ensueño.

Tenía ganas acercarme y abofetear a alguna de aquellas personas para ver qué pasaba. Si alguna reaccionaría e intentaría despedazarme como había hecho todo aquel con el que me había topado desde que llegué.

Pero aquello sólo se quedó en un desearía, porque de nuevo volvía a ser arrastrado por Cohen, quien con una de sus manos no paraba de acariciar suavemente mi brazo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una nueva compuerta, está de vistoso dorado con intrincadas decoraciones Art Deco. Antes de que pudiésemos entrar, escuché un barullo que captó mi atención, giré la cabeza para ver a la mujer de antes, con una delicada venda aterciopelada en sus ojos, llevada por un grupo de hombres que no paraban de coquetear con ella, mientras esta no hacía más que reírle las gracias. El grupo se detuvo en una entrada lateral a nosotros, retirada y custodiada por un grandullón, quien los observo por unos minutos antes de dar el visto bueno y hacerse a un lado para dejarles pasar.

¿A dónde irían?

Tuve la tentación de ir tras ellos, ya que llamadme paranoico, pero cuando esa puerta se abrió sentí como si algo me estrujase el pecho. Lo mismo que había podido sentir al llegar a Fort Frolic o en la obra de teatro. Aunque un poco más intenso, de ahí el dolor en mi pecho. Pero aquello volvió a quedarse en las ganas, ya que Sander tiró de mí a su bendita sala.

"Por aquí mi querido Ferguson" – Canturreó.

Aquello parecía una representación, un tanto cutre (todo hay que decirlo), del Olimpo. Una gran sala de techo acristalado con columnas romanas de brillante mármol que ascendían sin llegar a tocar el techo. Tuve un pequeño cortocircuito al darme cuenta de que lo que veía no era el mar, sino el universo y que el techo no era cristal sino una enorme pantalla que daba una falsa ilusión, dado el glitch que se reproducía en esta cada cierto tiempo.

"Sorprendente ¿Verdad?" – Nos dijo Cohen. – "Sólo los mejores merecen un puesto en la mesa de los Dioses"

"Sin lugar a dudas" – Escuché como decía Jade.

Yo no dije nada, estaba más ocupado observando la galería, de nuevo volvía a estar abarrotada de espectadores. Lo que generaba nuevas dudas en mí, si aquel sitio se suponía que estaba sellado ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantas personas? Así como también el ¿Cómo eras capaz de tener bajo control a tantos splicers juntos en un espacio reducido?

"Por favor mis queridos querubines echad a volad, empapaos, curiosear, dejad que la musa os engatuse con sus brazos. Nos veremos más adelante"

Sander nos liberó de sus garras para perderse entre la muchedumbre, quedándonos Jade y yo a solas.

"Jade aquí hay cosas que no me cuadran"

"Oh Mark quieres que te acompañe a ver esa pintura, por supuesto que lo haré" – Dijo en voz alta para tomarme y arrástrame por uno de los pasillos de falsas paredes.

"¿Se puede saber qué est...?"

"Hay ojos y oídos en todos lados" – Me susurró mientras caminábamos. – "Mira está obra de aquí pinta curiosa"

Ambos nos paramos en frente de un cuadro, una persona ardiendo en llamas mientras se derretía lentamente, con una profunda expresión de dolor y desesperación.

"¿Qué tenías que decirme?" – Me preguntó por lo bajo.

"Qué este sitio es un circo de los horrores"

"Sí ya lo sabía, ¿Aparte de eso?"

"La gente parece estar sumida en un ensueño, fíjate bien, es como si estuviesen drogados. Cohen tendrá una labia impresionante, pero dudo de sus capacidades de liderazgo como para poder controlar a tal número de splicers de una manera tan eficaz sin nada de EVE o ADAM para sobrellevar la abstinencia"

Jade tiró de mí, andábamos tranquilamente por un pasillo lleno de cuadros igual de espeluznante o más que el anterior. Giré cuidadosamente la cabeza para ver un grupo de hombres trajeados apostados donde estábamos. – "Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, aquí parece como si la cultura al ADAM hubiese desaparecido, lo cual dudo. Pero esta gente está manteniendo algún tipo de fachada"

"Una sociedad de artistas utópica creada por Sander Cohen" – Comenté.

Cruzamos para dar a una nueva obra, la zona parecía estar despejada de los secuaces de Cohen. Jade y yo nos detuvimos delante de esta para hacer como si la observáramos.

"También hay otra cosa que me perturba"

"Dispara"

"¿De casualidad sientes algún tipo de presión en el pecho? O ¿Cómo si tu cabeza diese vueltas?"

"Me temó que no. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí. Pero creo que estas sensaciones tienen que ver con lo de ser portador de la llave espada. Puede sentir la oscuridad que hay en el mundo... bueno no tan bien, ya sabes, falta de experiencia. Pero Eileen sí, cuando llegamos ella me dijo que era bastante presente; yo no había sido capaz de sentirla hasta..."

"Que llegamos a Fort Frolic"

"Sí y a medida que pasa el tiempo se hace más presente, sin embargo" – Hice una pausa.

"¿Sin embargo?"

"Creo que he encontrado a la Luz de este mundo"

"¿Quién?"

"En la obra de teatro, la actriz"

"¿Estás seguro"

"No con un cien por ciento de probabilidades, pero hubo algo durante la representación, algo en ella que era diferente. No sabría cómo explicártelo"

La expresión de Jade denotaba que no estaba del todo convencida.

"La vi entrar a una sala cercana de aquí, tal vez si pudiese escaparme e investigar"

"Negativo, demasiados ojos a nuestras espaldas. Además, Cohen no nos dejará dar más de dos pasos sin que él lo quiera"

Iba a replicar, pero antes de poder decir algo Jade tomó mi brazo y me arrastró – "¡Mark mira esa obra de ahí!" – Expresó con fingida emoción.

Nos detuvimos frente a una escultura amorfa, un Goliat hecho de un cúmulo de estatuas menores. Las mismas que se hallaban en la pasarela del metro. Miré de un lado al otro buscando enmascarados con trajes negros, pero no había nadie; sólo observadores zombies.

"Jade, ¿Qué ocurre?" – Le susurré. Pero entonces está comenzó a reír locuazmente.

"Cuánta razón tienes Mark"

Yo puse cara de circunstancia, esta siguió riendo y sonriendo hasta que pude ver una seña con sus ojos. Disimuladamente me giré hacia donde me señalaba, fueron sólo unos segundos, los suficientes para ver hombres de Sander en una de las esquinas. « _Demasiados ojos a nuestras espaldas_ » _._ Se repitió en mi cabeza.

Iba a tomarla para alejarnos de ahí, pero esta me detuvo. – "Mira hacia allá" – Me susurró.

Seguí la dirección que me había señalado con su mirada, más allá de la escultura, había un grupo de sujetos que la observaban fascinados. Estuve un rato con mi vista posada en ellos sin saber muy bien de qué tenía que percatarme hasta que finalmente me di por rendido y volví a centrarme en mi compañera.

"No eres el único que se ha percatado de cosas extrañas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ese hombre del traje vino tinto" – Me indicó. Mis ojos al instante se posaron sobre él. – "Es del Abismo de los Pobres"

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos hasta más no poder cuando me desveló su identidad. No me lo podía creer.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió. – "No olvido una cara tan fácilmente, nunca hablé con él, pero las veces que fui a hacerle recados a Grace recuerdo verlo más de una vez. Quizás era uno de sus guardias"

"¿Cómo acabo aquí? Si se supone que esto está más cerrado que un convento de clausura"

Antes de que Jade pudiese decir algo la tomé mientras rogaba falsamente para ver una pintura que había al otro extremo. Los secuaces de Cohen estaban muy cerca.

"Shpresa y Cohen tienen relación, recuerda, quizás la llave no sea lo único que estos han intercambiado. Lo más probables es que sea alguno de los que fueron secuestrados durante el ataque"

"¿Qué clase de interés tendrá Shpresa en enviar a los que secuestra aquí?... ¿Aclimatarlos antes de que vayan a su palacio del horror?"

Jade lo único que pudo ofrecerme como respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

Escuchamos un barullo que nos hizo detenernos, al mirar al frente nos topamos con una multitud aglomerada en un extremo de la sala ¿A qué se debería la aglomeración?

"¡Oh mis pequeños querubines!" – Escuchamos aquella molesta voz a uno de nuestros costados. No tuvimos que girarnos para toparnos con Cohen, ya que este saltó a escena con una emoción que resultaba agotadora. Como un niño al que sus padres están llevando a la feria. – "Habéis llegado en el momento oportuno"

"¿Momento oportuno?" – Preguntó Jade.

"Sí, para conocer a uno de mis discípulos. ¡Julien!" – Lo llamó. Entonces este se nos acercó ocultando parte de su rostro, tenía la expresión de alguien que está a punto de cometer una travesura. – "El mejor de todos" – Dijo para luego carcajearse.

De entre la multitud emergió una figura alta y esbelta, con un antiguo traje rojo con rayas blancas y una pequeña rosa blanca (marchita) en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era blanco, de pelo negro y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de ave manchada de pintura negra. Al menos esperaba que fuese pintura. El tal Julien debía estar entrado en la treintena por lo que podía deducir.

"Señor Cohen" – Dijo este. Su voz era grave. – "Que placer y honor tenerle aquí" – Este hizo una reverencia.

"Oh Julien, maldito adulador, vas a hacer que me sonroje" – Este se rio como una fan que acaba de conocer a su idol favorito.

"Mis palabras no podrían expresar mayor realidad" – Había adoptado un tono ¿Más seductor? – "Por no decir mis acciones" – Me quedé en treinta y tres como vi como este tomaba a Sander por la cintura y eliminaba cualquier distancia (si es que la había) que los separase. Para llevar su mano libre al rostro de este y acariciarlo con parsimonia.

Jade y yo no pudimos evitar ocultar nuestra expresión de disgusto mezclada con asco. «Creo que ya sé porque es el número uno» pensé.

"¡Julien aquí no!" – Le regañó Cohen avergonzado y nervioso. – "Tenemos invitados"

El mencionado elevó la mirada para toparse con nosotros dos, sus fríos ojos amarillentos nos analizaron por unos segundos. Hasta finalmente sonreír. Tampoco se me escapó el hecho de que aquella sonrisa surgió una vez que estos estuvieron satisfechos de mí. Me sentía repentinamente desnudo.

Este dejó de lado a Cohen para acercarse a nosotros.

"Pero a quienes tenemos aquí… _Miss Americana_ " – Dijo en referencia a Jade.

"Soy británica imbécil" – Le dijo esta de manera inesperada, llena de odio. No pude evitar reírme al ver un pequeño estrago en su perfecta actuación.

«¿No era que había que seguirles la corriente Jade?»Pensé divertido.

Pero la gracia me duró poco ya que ahora su atención recaía en mí. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo se me quedó mirando, haciéndome sentirme incómodo y diminuto al mismo tiempo.

"Y _The Heartbreak Prince_ " – Dijo finalmente, con media sonrisa.

¿No era que éramos la Leona de Rapture y el Ángel Caído? A qué venían estos nuevos apodos.

"Hermoso" – Comentó este.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue las alarmas sonar, luces rojas parpadeando de aquí para allá cuando sentí una violación de mí espacio personal. Me quedé en shock, como una de esas esculturas de yeso. El tío aquel estaba encima de mí, con su mano posada en mi mejilla izquierda, delineando mis facciones.

"El Señor Cohen no mentía cuando habló de tu belleza" – En qué momento estos dos _freaks_ habían hablado de mí sí habíamos tenido al titiritero pegado todo el rato en el culo. – "Tan terso, tan blanco, tan delicado. Un trabajo hecho por los ángeles sin lugar a dudas. Simplemente hermoso"

Me quedé sin aliento cuando su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior.

"Pero a la vez tan roto, mi querido príncipe, puedo sentir un profundo pesar en tu corazón… ojalá ser yo el ungüento que selle las heridas de tu corazón y el aceite de rosa que borre esas cicatrices"

¿Acababa de sonrojarme? El ardor de mis mejillas lo confirmaba. ¿Aquel completo desconocido acaba de tirarme los trastos? Creo que la retahíla anterior lo podía confirmar. Pero lo peor llegó cuando tomó mi mano y besó el dorso con delicadeza.

Creo que el corazón se me había parado.

Este se separó de mí y dio marcha atrás, de vuelta al lado de Cohen quien no me estaba dando una mirada precisamente agradable.

"Oh Señor Cohen suerte que ha venido, estaba preparando un acto especial para usted y nuestros recién llegados. Un aperitivo antes del gran postre" – Nos comunicó este. – "Por aquí" – Dijo antes de arrastrar a Cohen hacia la multitud.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

"Ese tío acaba de ligar conmigo"

"Sí, tranquilo, que de eso nos percatamos toda la sala"

"Oh dios, a qué nivel de intrusismo hemos llegado" – Yo todavía seguía flipándolo. – "Me siento sucio"

"Sí, bueno, ya lo sobrellevarás en otro momento, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos"

Jade me arrastró hasta la multitud que se encontraba ahora sentada en sillas alrededor de una cortina de terciopelo. Tomamos asiento al lado de Cohen, el cual ya no se mostraba tan entusiasmado con tenerme a su lado. Sí claro, ahora la culpa de que su amante me coquetease iba a ser mía. Como diría Taylor _You need to calm down_ chaval.

Cuando regresé de mi monólogo interno me percaté de que aquel introvertido no estaba sentado con nosotros en primera fila, sino que estaba a un lado de la cortina, con un lienzo en blanco y pinturas a un lado suyo.

Cuando todos los asistentes se encontraban preparados este dio la orden para que la cortina fuese retirada, descubriéndonos dos cuerpos en el suelo sujetos por varios cables que colgaba del techo. De pronto, unas estridentes trompetas sonaron haciendo que aquellas dos figuras se despertaran asustadas.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. Los Tweedles. Estos se miraron sorprendidos al ver dónde estaban, para luego observar asustado a Sander.

"Señor Cohen" – Dijeron asustados a la vez.

"Bailad" – Ordenó Julien. El cual tenía una sonrisa cínica.

"Señor Cohen por favor" – Suplicaron.

Miré al mencionado sin entender lo qué estaba pasando para descubrir el placer en su rostro.

"Bailad" – Volvió a decir.

De pronto se escuchó un agudo ruido metálico y pude ver cómo los tweedles convulsionaban por unos instantes. Estos habían recibido una dolorosa descarga eléctrica.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro antes de agarrarse y comenzar a bailar al ritmo del vals que había comenzado a sonar.

"¡Eso es!" – Dijo Julien maravillado mientras comenzaba a dar trazos con el pincel. – "¡No paréis!"

Los observaba asustado, después de la obra de teatro me esperaba cualquier cosa, sin embargo, nada parecía ocurrir, estos bailaban al son de la música mientras aquel chalado tomaba colores de aquí y allá para esparcir por todo su lienzo. Pero nuevamente volvía a estar equivocado. Su calzado había sido sustituido por unas pesadas piezas de acerco que simulaban unos zapatos; los cuales tenían conectados una serie de cables.

Uno de estos aulló de dolor. El metal comenzaba a tornarse más y más rojo en ambos pares. Volví a sentir aquella presión en el pecho.

"¡Ni se os ocurra parad!" – Gritó Julien absorto en su pintura. Con una mirada demente, plasmando el horror y dolor que sus ojos observaban.

Por otra parte, los tweedle los hacían lo mejor que podían, el acero se encontraba ya al rojo vivo y sus pasos se volvían cada vez más erráticos y torpes, a la vez que pequeños quejidos de dolor de les escapaban; sin embargo, estos seguían en pie. Luchando por aguantar.

Mi vista viajó por la sala, deteniéndose en cada uno de los asistentes, observando cuan absortos estaban, la oscuridad que reflejaban sus ojos; ellos realmente estaban disfrutándolo. Quería negarlo, hacer oídos sordos, pero era de tontos. La humanidad había desaparecido completamente de aquellas personas o si aún seguía presente, estaba casi extinta. Una sensación de desesperanza me invadió, tenía unos límites que habían sido superados hace mucho, no podía seguir presenciando tales actos sin hacer nada.

El trato con Cohen se podía ir a la mierda; si le reventaba la cabeza como una sandía ya no tendríamos de que preocuparnos. Había podido con Pete, él no me supondría mucho esfuerzo. Si actuaba rápido le habría cortado la cabeza la serpiente antes de que todos pudiesen darse cuenta. De repente sentí una presión en mí muslo. Al elevar la mirada vi a Jade, quien me negaba con la cabeza. Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No pude evitar ocultar la frustración que invadió, quería mandarlo todo al cuerno.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, al girar la cabeza vi que uno de ellos había caído de rodillas, rendido.

"Continuad" – Ordenó Julien.

Su compañero intentó levantar al otro, pero no podía.

"Levántalo" – El tono de voz se había vuelto más amenazante.

Pero para sorpresa de todos este negó. Julien se quedó en silencio unos momentos, risueño, antes de dar una señal con la cabeza para que la electricidad se activara nuevamente. El otro tweedle cayó en el suelo junto a su compañero.

En ningún momento este grito, no les iba a dar ese placer.

"Continuad" – Dijo no Julien, sino el mismísimo Sander Cohen. – "La danza no ha finalizado, la obra aún no está acabada. Nadie se detendrá hasta que el último espacio en blanco de ese lienzo haya sido cubierto" – Sentenció este.

Todo quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio.

"Señor Cohen" – Dijo tweedledee. – "Nos veremos en el infierno"

"Hasta nunca maldito psicópata sin talento" – Sentenció finalmente tweedledum.

Cohen se desfiguró. – "¡Freídlos!" – Gritó furibundo, mientras se agarraba a su silla. – "¡Quemad a esos ingratos! ¡Qué sufran! ¡Qué sufran! ¡QUÉ SUFRAN!" – Vociferó, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

La electricidad no se hizo de esperar, una luz blanca imbuyó a los dos cuerpos que se sacudieron violentamente antes de caer al suelo, donde aún siguieron recibiendo electricidad hasta que ambos se incendiaron. En todo momento pude ver el rostro de Cohen, el placer con el que disfrutaba aquello.

Salimos de la sala en masa, nuestro anfitrión por delante, todavía enfadado por el incidente anterior.

"Es hora de prepararnos, el Gran Acto ha llegado" – Anunció este.

Sin embargo, yo no seguí el ritmo de la marcha, quedándome poco a poco más y más atrás, intentando pasar desapercibido. Pude ver a aquel hombre del Drop junto a otros más siendo guiados por los acólitos hasta la puerta donde había visto a la mujer antes. Rápidamente les dieron el visto bueno y les dejaron pasar.

Arrugué el semblante. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando al otro lado de esa puerta. A dónde se suponía que iban todas esas personas.

Sin embargo, no pude escabullirme porque un tirón fuerte de mi brazo me obligó a continuar. – "El Señor Cohen no tolera la desobediencia, será mejor que continúes. Tú llegada ya ha causado muchas muertes." – Me susurró Julien al oído mientras me obligaba a seguir adelante.

(****)

Estábamos de regreso Fleet Hall, más concretamente sus bastidores de, caminamos por un pasillo en silencio, lo único que resonaba eran nuestros pasos por el viejo suelo de madera.

De pronto la comitiva se detuvo, Cohen se había parado. Lo único que podíamos ver era su espalda.

Rápidamente este se giró y corrió hasta nosotros, retrocedí sorprendido sólo para chocar con el perro faldero de Julien, quien me había tenido todo el trayecto vigilado. Este me dio un empujón que me puso de nuevo en mi lugar.

"¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Por favor" – Dijo postrándose a nuestros pies. «Aquí vamos otra vez» pensé. – "Me siento avergonzado, abochornado, azorado, ruborizado" – De nuevo una retahíla de palabras que venían a ser lo mismo. La dialéctica no era su fuerte la verdad. – "Mil perdones mis queridos querubines, no tendrías que haberme visto así, no era mi intención ni mucho menos; solo que…"

"No se preocupe, lo entendemos, uno tiene que dejar de ser el pastor para volverse el lobo. No es agradable, tampoco bonito, pero es lo que hay que hacer. Gobernar no es fácil, uno a veces tiene que hacer cosas que no agradan, pero son necesarias para mantener las apariencias" – Dije.

"¿Apariencias?"

"De quién manda aquí" – Contesté.

La verdad que estar en este sitio estaba mejorando mis dotes como actor, la expresión de Cohen me decía que lo había complacido. Era gracioso que le había hecho creer que era algún tipo de regente supremo cuando realmente era una mamarracha desequilibrada que cuando las cosas se le salían de las manos se ponía histérica y le dan «ataquitos».

"Me complace mi querido Ferguson ver que lo entiende" – Ahora venía a hablarme con soberbia. – "Como se nota que ambos somos regentes en nuestros propios reinos"

"Por su puesto" – Me reí pomposamente, igual que él, siguiéndole la gracia. Cuando lo único que estaba pensado era «por favor, que alguien me mate **»**.

"Muy bien, por ¿Dónde íbamos?... ¡Ah! Sí, los preparativos. Señorita Thirlwall, si es tan amable de seguir a este humilde servidor, la llevaré a la habitación donde la vestirán"

"¿Vestir?" – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Por supuesto, una estrella como tú no portar esos harapos sino lo mejor de lo mejor. Hoy será una gran noche mi querida niña" – Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos, gesto que no me agradó lo más mínimo. – "Necesitamos que estés deslumbrante para ella"

Jade no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

"¡Estupendo!" – Chilló emocionado. – "En cuanto a ti mi pequeño ángel, no tienes que sentir celos o envidia" – La verdad era que no sentía nada de eso. – "También te hemos preparado algo especial para ti. Galas dignas de alguien de tu estatus, uno de mis hombres te acompañará a tu camerino"

"Yo puedo acompañar al joven Ferguson" – Se ofreció Julien.

"No, tu, Julien supervisarás que todo esté perfecto para el gran momento ¿Entendido?" – Dijo con cierto tono agrio.

Pude ver como este asentía antes de partir. Sander tomó el brazo de Jade y a mí costados llegaron dos acólitos. Jade y yo nos miramos unos momentos, diciéndonos con nuestros ojos « _ten cuidado_ »

"Vaya, vaya me parece estar escuchando campanas de boda"

"¡Qué! ¡No!" – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Ahhh" – Suspiró este. – "Amor juvenil, tan pasional, tan irracional y a la vez tan destinado al fracaso" – Expresó con cierto abatimiento mientras se la llevaba.

"Por aquí" – Me dijeron.

Asentí para emprender la marcha en dirección opuesta a la de mi amiga, los hombres de Sander me llevaron por diversos pasillos, llegando un punto en el que me fue imposible memorizar el recorrido. Aquel sitio era un intrincado laberinto, tan espeluznante y sinuoso como la mente de su regente.

Pasado un tiempo llegamos a una puerta de madera color crema.

"Aquí es" – Me indicaron antes de invitarme a pasar.

Una vez que puse un pie dentro de la habitación la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas. Observé el lugar, era una habitación pequeña de tablones de madera reventados por la humedad, había un largo ropero con varios atuendos de teatros en una esquina y en la otra un tocador con un gran espejo y un arco de luz. En medio del camerino había un maniquí con un traje.

Era espantoso. Líneas verticales blancas y negras, con una rosa azul en la solapa. Iba a parecer un Beetlejuice de segunda, sólo me faltaba la peluca verde. Me acerqué a tocar el traje, dios aquello era una tela gruesa y áspera que me daba calor son con tocarla. Iba con una blusa blanca con volantes a la altura del cuello, los botones y las magas.

"Parece que todo lo bueno se lo llevo Jade. Por lo que veo a mi me va a tocar ser una _fashion victim_ … evidentemente" – Dije arqueando una ceja mientras tocaba todas aquellas pomposidades.

"Hola mi pequeño príncipe" – Me susurraron al odio mientras sentía una leve presión en las caderas.

Tuve un sobresalto con el que tiré a un lado le maniquí, sus partes rodaron por el suelo mientras yo vertiginosamente saltaba al otro lado de la habitación para pegarme a la pared y encarar al puto acosador de Julien quien me miraba sonriente.

"¿Sabe Cohen que estás aquí?" – Le dije enfadado con la respiración acelerada.

Este sonrió como un niño pequeño para comenzar a caminar hasta a mí, dio una patada al cuerpo del maniquí para hacerlo a un lado. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, parecía un léon, mientras que yo un animal estático cuando le enfocan los faros del coche. Para cuando reaccioné lo tenía encima de mí, con sus brazos a cada lado, aprisionándome.

"No puedo sacarte de mí cabeza mi pequeño príncipe, tu imagen se ha instalado tan profundamente en mí cerebro que ya todo gira entorno a ti. Mí _Heartbreake Prince_ "

Este intento unir sus labios a los míos, pero yo no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, de un fuerte empujón que no vio venir lo tiré al suelo.

"No te conviene estar aquí, no creo que a tu querido Señor Cohen le agrade mucho la idea de que has venido hasta aquí y menos a besarme. « _El Señor Cohen no tolera la desobediencia»_ " – Repetí sus palabras. – "¿Recuerdas?"

Este volvió a reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Le dije enfadado.

"Aún no entiendes nada ¿Verdad?"

"Qué no entiendo" – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Vi como este se levantaba.

"Sander tiene los días contados" – Me informó. – "Es viejo, su poder va mermando con el paso de los días. Esto que ha construido gira entorno a su figura, es el pilar bajo el que se sustenta todo este artificio, un pilar que se está comenzando a desmoronar… Además, entre tú y yo, Fort Frolic lleva mucho tiempo estancado, ya va siendo hora de un pequeño rediseño; sangre nueva tú sabes"

"Y por sangre nueva te refieres a ti, ¿Estoy en le cierto? Vaya, nos ha salido tonto el amante"

"No soy su amante" – Me dijo con cierto recelo.

"Así que entonces eres su putita" – Afirmé mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Yo no soy nada suyo"

"Dime, quién le da a quien. ¿Cómo se siente estar entre sus brazos? Cuando lo tienes que besar, cuando acaricias su cuerpo, cuando él está dentro de ti. – Comencé a encararlo. – "Dime Julien, ¿Qué se siente cuando te comes su vieja y flácida polla?"

Aquello consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas, ya que me azotó contra la pared, lo había puesto furibundo, pero ignoré el dolor; simplemente comencé a reír. – "Vamos, déjame ver esas rodillas preferido" – Dije eso último imitando la melosa voz de Cohen.

Su mirada quería matarme, pero a los pocos segundos se suavizó.

"Te crees tan gracioso, me gustaría verte cuando estés en mí lugar"

Ahora era a mí al que pillaban por sorpresa. – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh vamos principito mío, sabes a lo que me refiero, a la manera en que Sander te mira, como se relame, la forma en la que se pega a ti y te toca. Pronto se habrá aburrido de mí, necesitará un nuevo juguetito y da la casualidad que tú has caído del cielo. Pequeño ángel"

Mi-er-da. Sabía que el insoportable aquel tenía cierta fijación por mí, pero pensaba que el interés era por venir de la superficie. Pero conociendo sus nuevos planes la cosa cambiaba. No iba a ser el juguete sexual de nadie.

"¿Y qué te hace tener tanta seguridad de que podrás derrocar al Zeus?"

"Conozco su trato con vosotros y Lady Shpresa" – Me olvidé de respirar cuando dijo aquello. – "El muy imbécil cometió la estupidez de hacerlo frente a mí. Y seamos claros todos sabemos que Lady Shpresa es alguien que valora la confianza"

"Así que vas a entregarlo a esta, mmm, creo que no has visto de lo que esta es capaz de hacer cuando se la traiciona. Da castigos bastantes ejemplares la Rottenmeier esa. Como dejes a Cohen con el culo al aire, lo único que conseguirás es ser el rey de las burbujas y lo único que cantaréis tú y tu panda de chalados será _bajo el mar_ , pero de verdad; porque la tía esa hundirá todo esto"

Pude ver como en su rostro se dibujaba media sonrisa. Había algo que se me estaba escapando.

"¿Qué se me está escapando?" – Dije poniendo cara de Jade. Creo que esa expresión facial se puede catalogar.

"No nos atacará, Fort Frolic le es valioso"

"Eso mismo decía Pete de la Plaza Apolo, pero ahora él y los suyos se hayan cantando _parte de tu mundo_ "

"Ya bueno, eso creían ellos, cuerpos puede encontrar fácilmente, pero lo que le suministramos nosotros es mucho mejor"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ah, ah, ah; no te lo voy a decir, pero te puedo adelantar que se encuentra detrás de algo que te ha llamado mucho la atención mi princesito"

"La puerta de la Plaza Poseidón"

"Chico listo. Aunque en realidad eso que viste no es la plaza, la verdadera y sucia Plaza Poseidón se haya al otro lado"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lleves allí?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te llevaré allí?"

"Te gusta desafiar a Cohen, hacer lo contrario a lo que te dicen, lo cual es estúpido, pero también es útil. Además, has venido aquí en busca de algo, llévame y lo tendrás"

No le di tiempo a responder, cerré la distancia entre nosotros para besarlo apasionadamente, con rudeza mientras mis manos viajaban por todo su cabello. Las suyas se aferraron a mí fuertemente, estrujándome las caderas, haciéndome suspirar en medio del beso.

Mordí su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir y obteniendo el espacio suficiente como para meter mi lengua si vergüenza o permiso alguno. Cosa que lo volvió loco. Su interior ante todo pronóstico sabía a menta, cosa que me agradaba ya que hacía más fácil las cosas; casi podía olvidar que estaba besando a un splicer.

Lo empujé hasta empotrarlo contra el tocador, obligándolo a subirse, para así yo poder subirme encima suyo. Sentándome sobre una erección notable que le sacó algún que otro suspiro, tomé sus manos y las llevé hasta mí trasero, para que lo tocase y estrujase. Sacándome a mí también suspiros. Mis manos volvieron a sus cabellos, le arranqué aquella molesta máscara que me dificultaba tanto el trabajo.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo demandante, quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva. Entonces lo pude ver mejor, su rostro curiosamente no presentaba deformaciones, sino pequeñas cicatrices. No iba a mentir era guapo, tenía unas facciones masculinas bastante marcadas, mentón, mandíbula. Algo de bello poblaba su barbilla y bigote, tenía las cejas negras y pobladas, un tupé que ahora se hallaba revuelto. Bonitos ojos saltones. Quizás en otra vida, otro momento, quién sabe, me lo hubiese follado tranquilamente.

Volví a besarlo, pegándolo más contra el espejo, llevé una de mis manos por su pecho, descendiendo hasta la altura de la cremallera la cual desabroché hábilmente; para meter mi mano. Este ahogó un gemido cuanto tome su erección y comenzó a acariciarla, bombeando suavemente para luego pasar al glande dónde hacía círculos con el pulgar. Aquello lo volvió nuevamente loco.

Saqué la mano de ahí, ganándole un gruñido, a la vez que me separaba de sus labios y bajo aquella mirada saqué mí lengua para pasar el pulgar. Este observaba excitado cómo saboreaba el líquido preseminal.

Iba a volver a introducir la mano cuando se me adelantó, hundió su cara en mí cuello para comenzar a morderlo, a la vez, que metía sus manos dentro de mi pantalón. Sentí como apretaba mis nalgas, las estrujaba y masajeaba, arrancándome gemidos, el contacto piel con piel resultaba electrizante. Sentí como las separo desesperadamente, sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Suspiré cuando sus dedos tocaron mi entrada, la masajeaba haciendo círculos, cosa que me nubló, para luego meter dos dedos dentro de esta. Clavé mis dientes fuertemente en su hombro, para ahogar el doloroso grito. Este comenzó a acariciar mi interior, volvía a hacer círculos, a la vez que con su otra mano tomaba el cierre de mi pantalón para desabrocharlo y sacar mi pene para comenzar a masturbarlo. Yo ya no escondía mis gemidos y tampoco iba a quedarme atrás, también tomó su pene para poder bombearlo.

Un quejido ahogado se atoró en mi garganta cuando el encontró aquel punto especial, sentía que estaba flotando. Con sus habilidosos dedos comenzó a pulsar aquel botón que me estaba preparando para la ignición.

"Déjame tocarte" – Me susurró de manera ronca antes de quitarme mi mano de su falo para tomar ambas erecciones en una misma mano y comenzar a masturbarnos a la vez. Sentía que me iba a derretir, el roce era glorioso, ya podía sentir como la presión se acumulaba en mí vientre. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para volver a besarlo, nuestras lenguas hacían un sucio ruido.

Nuestros gemidos se ahogaron en nuestras bocas cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo a la vez, podía sentir como nuestras esencias se escurrían. Él salió de mí mientras yo me separaba y bajaba, caminé hasta uno de los roperos donde tomé una camisa para limpiarme.

"Ahí tienes un adelanto, llévame a donde quiero y tendrás el premio gordo" – Le dije de espaldas mientras me abrochaba el pantalón.

"Trato hecho" – Pude escuchar cómo se levantaba. Lo oí caminar por el camerino. – "Toma" – Me dijo después de un tiempo.

Me giré para encontrarme con que este me estaba tendiendo una capa y una máscara de conejo.

"Será más fácil llevarte así"

Asentí para ponerme las prendas. – "¿Qué tal me veo?" – Aquello fue una pregunta tonta.

"Maravilloso" – Me dijo antes de robarme un beso. – "Saldré yo primero, comprobaré que está despejado y entonces te haré una señal"

"Entendido" – Le dijo antes que se marchara.

La habitación estaba sumida en el silencio.

"Eso ha sido interesante" – Escuché a un lado mío. Me paralice al instante. – "Nunca había visto a un elegido usar su sexualidad para conseguir algo"

En esos momentos quería que el océano me tragara, ella siempre había estado ahí, lo cual era normal; pero a mí siempre se me olvidaba. Y ahora lo había visto todo.

Creo que mi corazón había vuelto a sufrir un infarto.

"Aunque ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en él? Siento la oscuridad muy presente en su ser" – Bien, estaba pasando del asunto.

"No lo creo, lo has visto, es otro psicópata que quiere ocupar el puesto de otro psicópata aún mayor. Pero creo que este caso podemos aplicar lo del enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"

"Podemos hacerlo" – Dijo no muy convencida. – "Aun así, ten cuidado"

"Tranquila, lo tendré. Además, estarás a mí, lado en todo momento"

"Sí, siempre estoy a tu lado. Recuérdalo"

Mi rostro se quedó sin expresión. – "¿Qué estás intentado decir?"

"Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir"

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. Nuestros ojos no rompían el contacto visual.

De pronto escuchamos un toqué en la puerta. Salvado por la campana. Aquello era la señal. Rompí el contacto y me dirigí a la puerta, era hora de descubrir de una vez por todas,qué estaba pasando en aquel maldito lugar.

* * *

 **Personaje de mí cosecha:**

 **\- Brendon Urie como Julien.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

Atravesamos la estancia en las que hace unas horas habíamos estado, estas se encontraban completamente vacías, todos debían de estar preparándose para el gran acto.

"Cuando nos acerquemos al grandullón agacha la cabeza"

"De acuerdo"

Subimos en silencio las escaleras que daban a la compuerta y nos posicionamos en frente del splicer. Como Julien me había dicho agaché la cabeza.

"¿No deberías estar preparándote para el gran acto?"

"Sí, pero tenemos a otro listo para la metamorfosis, el Señor Cohen está preparando un gran lote esta vez. Quiere que Lady Shpresa se sienta orgullosa de su trabajo"

«¿Gran lote? ¿Metamorfosis?... ¿Qué démonos se traía entre manos Sander?»Pensé.

"Adelante" – Dijo el splicer sin mucho miramiento. Era como si nombrar a Shpresa te abriese las puertas para todo.

La compuerta se hizo a un lado y nosotros accedimos a un nuevo túnel, este alargado e iluminado por luces rojas. De pronto aquella sensación había vuelto, la presión en el pecho, sin embargo, no me detuve y seguí a Julien.

"¿Qué es eso de la metamorfosis?"

"Arruinaría la sorpresa si te lo dijera"

"¿Vosotros sois los que hacéis los monstruos que Shpresa utiliza"

"Fantásticas criaturas" – Dijo este maravillado. – "Pero me temo que ese ingenio es solo obra de Lady Shpresa… nosotros sólo nos dedicamos a suministrarle la materia prima"

"¿Materia prima?"

"Paciencia mi querido príncipe, pronto lo verás con tus propios ojos. Por cierto, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a la Plaza Poseidón?"

"Hay una persona a la que estoy buscando"

"¿Y quién es?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo"

Lo puede escuchar reír.

Volvimos a caminar en silencio hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una nueva compuerta. Detrás de esta se hallaba la verdadera Plaza Poseidón. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba ansioso por descubrir el secreto que había al otro lado.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió todo se volvió borroso por unos instantes, fue como si me hubiesen dado un buen gancho; me desplomé en el acto. Mi vista se hallaba borrosa, sólo veía luces y sombras pasar por delante de mí, escuchaba ruidos secos de fondo. Era como si me hubiesen aislado sensorialmente de la realidad.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a volver en sí, intenté levantarme como pude, pero era como si me hubiesen drenado. Cuando mi vista volvió a enfocar vi a Eileen muerta de miedo.

"E-Eileen, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí ya" – La voz le temblaba.

"Vaya chico, nunca había visto a nadie que reaccionara así al entrar a un lugar como este" – Me dijo Julien mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"Ha sido un simple mareo nada más, me suele pasar, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a estar bajo el agua. Muchas… gracias" – Dije confundido al ver sus ojos, estos se habían tornado mucho más amarillos que antes.

Me alejé de él un tanto asustado, ignoré su pregunta de qué ocurría para entrar en el complejo. Una estancia que se asemejaba a un antiguo centro comercial de dos plantas sumido en la más profunda miseria y caos. Había splicers por todas partes riendo y gritando como dementes. Tiros se escuchaban de aquí para allá, podía ver como algunos se disparaban de una planta a otra, mientras que otros los animaban ahogándose en alcohol. A un lado mío se formaba un coro que animaba una pelea a muerte entre dos mujeres ensangrentadas. En una esquina más allá, un splicer tenía sexo con un cadáver mutilado y decapitado, a la vez que otros tantos lo observaban mientras se masturbaban. Escuché risas por encima de mi cabeza, al elevarla vi cuerpos colgados del techo y una splicer que colgaba de los pies de estos mientras se columpiaba, de repente el cuello de uno se reventó, cayendo el cuerpo junto a la mujer a unos metros de nosotros. Esta se levantó como si nada para mancharse con sangre y comenzar a pintar el suelo don dibujos infantiles.

Varios metros más allá, podía ver una hoguera improvisada en la que varios asaban partes de cuerpos humanos mientras que otros disfrutaban del suculento manjar.

Escuché el sonido de máquinas de apuestas a mi derecha, al girarme vi las ruinas de un viejo casino en la que los splicers jugaban a la ruleta de la suerte. Esta se paró y pude ver como uno de estos saltaba victorioso, para a los pocos segundos ver como una silla era estampada contra su espalda por uno que no se tomó muy bien la derrota y acto seguido lanzarle al suelo a seguir con la golpiza. Mientras el resto hacía caso omiso y demandaban por continuar.

Vi una sombra pasar por delante de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara y retrocediera. Una mujer que tiraba de dos correas atadas al cuello de dos hombres desnudos que se arrastraban por el suelo como animales. Sus espaldas estaban llenas de heridas infectadas que supuraban.

Seguimos adelante, por un nuevo pasillo lleno de viajes tiendas, donde daba igual el punto en que mis ojos fuesen a parar, el horror siempre estaba ahí. En una tienda había un hombre disfrazado de médico, que tenía atado y amordazado a un pobre hombre en una silla de ruedas, este tenía un bisturí con que el que le cortaba la piel de la cabeza para dejar expuesto el cráneo. La sangre chorreaba por la cara de la víctima mientras se sacudía e intentaba gritar de dolor. Tuve que apartar la mirada cuando sacó el martillo y el cincel para abrir el cráneo.

Pero como dije el horror estaba en cada esquina.

En otro lado vi a una mujer vestida muy elegantemente, con dagas en su mano, y al otro lado un torno que giraba con un hombre desnudo atado. Está reía y bebía elegantemente vino mientras lanzaba las cuchillas, intentando no asestarle; pero fallaba, una y otra vez hasta que presa de la furia corrió hasta la persona y la degolló antes de comenzar a apuñalarla repetidas veces mientras gritaba locuras.

En otra parte vi a un hombre gordo y asqueroso, vestido con una vieja túnica manchada, que recitaba pasajes de la Biblia mientras sus secuaces tiraban de las extremidades de una persona. Oí a lo lejos algo de la purificación seguido de un fuerte _crack_.

Lo siguiente cuando llegamos a otro espacio abierto, eran cuerpos desollados atados con alambre a las columnas de la sala y en medio una gran guillotina rodeada por splicers que bailaban algún tiempo de danza profana, desnudos y con el cuerpo cubiertos con pinturas hechas con sangre. Entonces la guadaña cayó y pude ver como la cabeza de un pobre desgraciado rodaba hasta mis pies, mientras aquella panda de lunáticos saltaba y reían de la emoción.

"¿Qué demonios es este lugar?"

"¿No es obvio? Un patio de recreo"

"¡Patio de recreo mis cojones!" – Grité antes de empujarlo. – "¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! ¡A dónde cojones me has traído!"

Pero no pude continuar, ya que volví a tener una nueva sacudida, un punzante dolor de cabeza acompañado de asfixia. Si no hubiese sido por Julián habría vuelto a acabar otra vez en el suelo. Podía ver que este me hablaba, pero yo no oía nada, me percaté de que en su rostro se dibujó la preocupación, por lo que llevé mi mano a donde este miraba.

Vi con cierta duda que los dedos estaban manchados de sangre, pero por qué, si no había usado la llave espada. Sentí como mí cuerpo emitió un espasmo y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar encorvado vomitando.

"Nos vamos de aquí" – Me dijo.

Intentó tirar de mí, pero yo me solté.

"No hasta que encuentre a quien busco"

"Déjate de estupideces y vamos"

Este intento acercarse a mí, pero yo fui más rápido e invoqué la espada y le apunté, la punta se clavaba en su pecho.

"¡Mark qué haces!" – Eileen se asustó.

"No me voy" – Sentencie.

"No puedes dar más de dos pasos sin colapsar" – Me dijo este.

"Me importa una mierda, así sea arrastrándome con la barbilla buscare a esa mujer"

"¿Qué mujer?"

"A la de la obra de teatro. La vi ingresar en este maldito infierno antes del numerito que montaste"

"¿Estás buscando a esa tipeja? A qué se debe tanto interés en una furcia de tres al cuarto"

"Asuntos míos"

Pude ver como me miraba con mala cara, sabía que no me iba sacar de aquí tan fácilmente. Seguro estaba debatiendo si usar la fuerza, adelante, que lo intentara, lo calcinaría.

"La buscare yo por ti"

"¿Eh?"

"Se me hará más fácil a mi moverme que a ti por este sitio. Además, aunque no lo parezca hay guardias"

"¿Hay guaridas?"

"Sí, alguien tiene que controlar al ganado. Además, el numerito que montas acabará llamando la atención, por no hablar que desentonas"

"¿Desentonar?"

"Sí, estás un tanto cuerdo para este lugar. Anda, sígueme"

Caminé a paso veloz detrás de Julien, subimos a la planta superior y una vez en esta nos movimos en silencio, intentado no levantar sospechas hasta llegar a una antigua tienda de música. Rapture Records. Este sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la verja.

"Pasa" – Me dijo.

El lugar estaba intacto en comparación con el exterior, solamente lleno de polvo y telarañas. Me di la vuelta para verlo y entonces me topé con cierta cara de melancolía.

"Cuando llegué a la ciudad soñaba con ser un músico famoso" – Dijo mientras cerraba. – "Quería que mi música llegase a todos los rincones del mundo, que mi arte perdurara, las personas conectaran con mis letras. Pensé que en Rapture podría tener un comienzo, pero como todo el mundo mis sueños se vieron frustrados. Trabajé aquí durante mi adolescencia y parte de adultez, a pesar de todo siempre seguí componiendo y grabando. Vendía mis copias cuando el gerente se despistaba. Un día llego Cohen, vio en mí potencial o eso me dijo y yo como un iluso accedí a que me apadrinara bajo sus alas. Seguía soñando y pensaba que ese hombre con su reputación conseguiría elevarme. Cuan errado estaba, tendría que haber visto un augurio desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en esta tienda"

"Vaya… no sé qué decir"

"No digas nada, no es necesario" – Se limitó a decir. – "Mira aquí hay una de mis viejas copias"

Este se acercó y tomó un vinilo de la estantería para venir a mí y acercármelo.

" _High Hopes_ " – Leí. – "Curioso título para un lugar como este"

"Ya bueno, fue lo mejor que escribí… te lo regaló pareces alguien con un buen gusto para la música"

"Vaya… gracias"

"Intentaré volver lo antes posible cualquier cosa que oigas no abras, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo llave, cerraré desde fuera para que ninguno de ellos entre. Buscaré a tu chica y una vez que la encuentre volveré a por ti"

"Entendido"

"Nos veremos pronto mi pequeño príncipe, aguarda por mí" – Me dijo antes de darme un casto beso y marchar.

Puede que después de todo, no fuese tan mal tipo.

{…}

"Oye Eileen ¿Qué me está pasando?" – Después de que Julien se fuese no hice más que tumbarme en un sillón abatido. Tenía cero energías en el cuerpo.

"Es este sitio, la oscuridad es más presente que nunca aquí. Como portador de la llave-espada tienes cierta capacidad para percibir esta, a su vez; como novato también es común que esta mellé algo en ti, nos pasa a todos. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Tú presentas cierta sensibilidad a esta. La oscuridad es capaz de afectarte más que a un portador novato, al principio pensé que sería por tu condición y también provenir de un mundo escaso en magia. Pero viendo tu estado es algo que va más allá, creo que tienes afinidad a la oscuridad"

"¿Afinidad?" – Ella asintió. – "Pero, ¿Es eso posible? Es decir, pensaba que los elegidos eran algo así como la luz"

"Ya bueno, ser portador no determina el camino a escoger, hay unos que van por el sendero de la luz mientras que otros toman el de la oscuridad"

"¿Estoy yo en ese sendero?"

"Todavía es muy temprano para afirmar eso, aunque tampoco creo que tires por ahí. Simplemente presentas cierta afinidad a la oscuridad que choca contra tu condición de elegido, de normal puedes soportarla; pero cuando te hayas en lugares donde está bastante presente es cuando tu cuerpo se ve resentido. Por eso cuando llegamos a Rapture estabas normal hasta que pisamos este infierno"

"Infierno… creo que el infierno es más agradable que esto sitio" – Le dije mientras me abrazaba. – "¿Por qué crees que se comportarán así? Están completamente idos, incluso para ser splicers"

"Ni idea, cuando parece que voy a conseguir entender este mundo descubro algo nuevo que me tira todo abajo"

"Julien dijo algo de ganado. ¿Qué querría decir con aquello?"

"Podría significar tantas cosas"

Yo asentí para guardar silencio. Me abracé más fuerte, de pronto sentí como la habitación comenzaba a enfriarse considerablemente.

"¿ _Preparado para conocer a mis hijos_?" – Escuché como me decían a lo lejos. Él, hablaba dentro de mí cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A quién te refieres?"

" _Oh mi pequeño elegido, pronto lo verás. Partes de mí aguardan por encontrarse contigo. Sienten tu presencia… sé listo, podrías tener el poder para dominarlos a todos. Ellos aguardan tu llamada pacientemente, ahora sólo depende de ti, toma el poder de la espada_ "

Iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con todo aquel galimatías, pero entonces escuché ruidos debajo de nosotros. Miré por detrás del sillón, para de repente ver qué había una trampilla abierta.

"¿Mark qué ocurre?" – Me preguntó Eileen al ver que me levantaba.

Pero yo no contesté ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado con el hecho de que allí antes no había una trampilla. Había tenido suficiente timepo para aprenderme la habitación de memoria y eso no estaba ahí.

"¿Y esa trampilla de dónde ha salido?" – Preguntó Eileen impactada, los ojos se le iban a salir.

"Eso mismo me preguntaba yo"

Esta vez ambos escuchamos un ruido que venía de ahí abajo.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Bajar, es obvio"

"¡Pero tú te estás oyendo!... ¡Mark NO!" – Gritó fuertemente al ver que pisaba el primer escalón.

"Hija cálmate, que tampoco es para tanto, sólo una trampilla que apareció de la nada y que conduce a un espacio completamente oscuro del que proviene ruidos" – Esta me miró de mala gana. – "Vale, viéndolo así no suena el mejor de los planes"

"¿De veras? ¿Tú crees?"

"Cuando te pones así de irónica eres incorporable"

"He aprendido del mejor"

"Touché. Bueno basta de cháchara, hora de investigar"

"Mark que no eres Scooby-Doo"

"No, soy mucho mejor" – Dije mientras comenzaba a bajar.

"Cuando te maten no vengas llorando"

" _Cuando te maten no vengas llorando_ " – Repetí con voz aguda. – "Tranquila que volveré como fantasma, seremos « _BFF»_ del más allá"

"Por encima de mí alma inmortal. Ya es suficiente teniéndote de carne y hueso" – Dijo para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

"A qué la inmortalidad ya no suena también"

"Lo que no suena bien es tenerte a mí lado"

"Eileen hieres mi pequeño corazoncito con tus afiladas palabras"

"Lo que te voy a herir va a ser otra cosa como nos metas en una de las tuyas"

"No empujes que me la pego" – Ambos habíamos llegado al final de las escaleras.

"Mark, ¿Qué haces?" – Me preguntó al ver que me detenía. – "¿Por qué no continuas? ¿Mark?" – Está comenzó a picar mi espalda a la vez que seguía repitiendo mi nombre.

De pronto el espacio se iluminó. – "Y se hizo la luz" – Dije mientras abría mis brazos y le señalaba la habitación ahora visible. Me giré y le indiqué con soberbia el cuadro de luces que había a un lado.

"Podrías haberme dicho que estabas buscando el interruptor"

"Eso no hubiera tenido tanta gracia"

Ambos bajamos para explorar el gran almacén, repleto de estanterías con cintas de grabaciones, viejos vinilos, tocadiscos y grandes cajas mohosas. Atravesamos los obstáculos hasta llegar al centro del lugar, a simple vista no parecía haber nada.

"Qué raro, ya no se escucha nada. ¿Habrán sido imaginaciones mías?" – Me cuestioné mientras me rascaba la nuca.

"Sea lo que sea ya se ha ido, lo más probable es que fuese alguna rata"

"Pero si aquí no hay ratas"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"¿Eh? Quizás porque es una ciudad submarina"

"Tiene sentido"

De pronto unas cajas al fondo se sacudieron interrumpiendo nuestra sustancial conversación. Llevamos nuestra mirada hacia el punto en concreto, pero no vimos nada, entonces volvió a haber otro ruido en otro punto, nuevas cajas que se movían. Saltamos rápidamente hacia esa dirección, pero ya no había nada. Rápidamente hubo otra sacudida, ya estaba comenzado a hartarme.

Agarré de una de las cajas una pesada bola de nieve.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"Ya lo verás"

Todo había vuelto a la estar en silencio, afiné la mirada, buscando a aquella sabandija, Eileen me observaba con una mirada que dejaba ver qué no entendía que estaba planeando. Paciencia mi pequeño leprechaun. De pronto los artículos volvieron a agitarse «te pillé **»** pensé. Sin perder el tiempo, lancé con fuerza la pelota la cual impactó contra las viejas estanterías ocasionando que varios vinilos cayeran sobre aquello que fuese que estaba escondiéndose, creando un transitorio caos que dio paso al silencio.

"Ja, solucionado" – Dije orgulloso.

De pronto las cajas volvieron a temblar con más fuerzas, rápidamente adiviné el recorrido, directo hacia nosotros.

"¡Mark!"

"¡Eileen!"

"¡Viene hacia nosotros!" – Gritamos a la vez que cada uno caía en los brazos del otro mientras veíamos como la distancia se estrechaba.

Nosotros nos íbamos empequeñeciendo más y más, estábamos temblando como gelatina, nuestra expresión se iba desfigurando por momentos. Finalmente gritamos presa del pánico cuando lo tuvimos encima nuestro.

Pero curiosamente no pasó nada. Todo se había sumido en el silencio.

"¿No estamos muertes?" – Pregunté mientras abría un ojo para confirmar lo obvio.

Eileen y yo nos separamos sin entender un carajo. Entonces ambos vimos leves movimientos de unas cajas delante nuestro, rápidamente nos pusimos a la defensiva.

"No vendría nada mal que invocaras a la espada"

"¿Espada? ¿Qué espada?"

"De la que eres portador quizás"

"¡Cierto!" – Rompí momentáneamente mi postura para expresar el insight que me acababa de venir. Eileen puso los ojos en blanco. Rápidamente invoqué a Selah y volví a posicionarme.

Entonces algo emergió lentamente y con curiosidad de entre las cajas.

"Pero, ¿Qué coño es eso?"

Delante de nosotros apareció algún tipo de duendecillo, era completamente negro y tenía un cuerpo amorfo. Su torso era pequeño y estrecho, con pequeñas manos y piernas; que contrastaban enormemente con su enorme y redonda cabeza de la que se prolongaban dos pequeñas antenas. No tenía ningún tipo boca, nariz u orejas, sólo dos enormes y redondos ojos amarillos. La pequeña criatura nos observaba curiosa.

"Mark…" – Eileen se quedó sin aliento. Estaba impactada. – "Un sincorazón"

Se pudo escuchar el tintineo metálico de la espada al caer al suelo.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pero que cosita tan hermosa!" – Literalmente me tiré al suelo, mis rodillas deslizaron hasta llegar al pequeño ser para tomarlo entre mis brazos y hacerle mimos. – "Eres tan suavecito y apachurrable. ¡Ohhhh! Creo que estoy muriendo de amor. ¡Eileen!" – Grité mientras lo elevaba, a la altura de mi pecho, y me lo pegaba como si fuera un peluche. – "¿Eileen?"

Estaba paralizada, en shock, era como si los siete días acabasen de pasar y Samara se le hubiese aparecido. Esta tenía la expresión desfigurada, con la boca medió abierta y con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Chica qué te pasa? Das miedo"

Esta se sacudió, volviendo a la realidad. –"¿Qué que me pasa? Mark eso que tienes hay tan ricamente es un sincorazón, un sincorazón" – Uy estaba cogiendo fuerza. – "Sincorazón, SIN-CO-RA-ZÓN… ¡UN PUTO SINCORAZÓN!

"Ya, no hace falta que grites, te oí a la primera"

"¡Baja ahora mismo esa mierda!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

"¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ?!" – Gritó furiosa, las aletas de la nariz se le podían ver. – "Esa mierda no es un perrito sino una amalgama de la oscuridad que te descuartizará a la mínima oportunidad"

"¿Qué dices loca del coño?" – Alcé al pequeñín, poniéndole frente a mí. – "A qué tú no me harías nada, a que no Charles Wallace. Lo acabo de llamar así" – Hice un pequeño inciso para informar a mí amiga, la cual iba a tener un colapso mental en cualquier momento.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Tiene que ser un mal sueño!"

Entonces pude ver como el pequeñín hacía un gesto de negación. – ¡Ves Eileen te lo dije!" – Dije emocionado. – "A qué es una monada"

"APARTA ESA MIERDA DE MÍ AHORA MISMO" – Chilló mientras se echaba para atrás histérica, como un vampiro al que le acababan de acercar agua bendita.

"Vamos no me seas exagerada" – Le dije mientras restregaba mi mejilla contra la cosita. Esta me puso una cara de máxima incredulidad, si seguía así los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas en cualquier momento.

"¡Exagerada! Lo que tienes que hacer es cargarte de una maldita vez a ese bicho antes de que él lo haga con nosotros. ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!"

"¡Qué dices mamarracha! Aquí nadie se va a cargar a nadie. Vamos Eileen, creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto"

"Ese bicho te está imitando, tus movimientos los está haciendo igual"

"¿De veras?" – Agaché la cabeza sólo para toparme con la vista más hermosa del mundo. El pequeñín con sus brazos apoyados sobre mí mientras columpiaba sus piececitos. – "Ohhh"

"Dios esto no puede estar pasando, mira que quería ser optimista, que no eras la oveja negra ni mucho menos, que sólo eras un chico despistado e insensato; pero que con el tiempo podría aprender. No iba a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero me gustaban los retos y tenía esperanza en ti… y ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño son esos ruiditos?!"

Esta se giró para verme a mí en el suelo jugando con Charles Wallace. Pude ver un tic en su ojo.

"Se acabo, yo abandono"

"Oh vamos Eileen no te pongas así, pero si no son tan malos como aparentan, si con darles el amor adecuado es más que suficiente"

"Manda cojones que tú digas eso"

Iba a decirle algo más, pero de repente escuché como arriba la puerta era abierta.

"Ferguson" – Me llamó Julien.

"¡Ya voy!" – Le grité mientras me ponía de pie.

"No puedes llevártelo contigo, si ve al sincorazón entonces sí que vamos a liarla"

"¡Qué! No pienso abandonar a Charles Wallace"

"Si lo conoces de hace cinco minutos, que más va a dar"

"Hay lazos que no responden al tiempo Eileen. No lo entenderías"

"No, seguro que no, pero lo que sí voy entender es la patada que te voy a meter en ese culo que tienes como no te levantes ahora mismo y tires pa' arriba"

Resoplé como un niño pequeño antes de levantarme. – "Adiós Charles Wallace, ha sido un placer conocerte" – Me despedí, dejando al pequeñín sólo en medio del lugar. Una imagen que rompió mi corazón.

Subí rápidamente para verme con Julien esperándome de brazos cruzados.

"Veo que ya estás mejor"

"Nada como un buen maruejo en un almacén abandonado para rehabilitar el espíritu" – Le contesté, haciéndole reír. – "¿Y bien?"

"He encontrado a tú chica, está en el Jardín de Eve"

"Bien, vayamos pues"

"No tan rápido" – Este puso una mano sobre mí hombro deteniéndome. – "El local al que vamos quizás es el sitio más sensato dentro de todo este lugar. Es desde donde se controla la plaza, por lo que"

"Estará plagado de guardias"

"Peor, ojos de Cohen, por lo que tendremos que ser más cuidados que nunca. No tendremos mucho tiempo, entraremos y mientras distraigo al personal tú buscarás a tu chica ¿Entendido?" – Asentí. – "Muy bien, ponte la máscara"

{…}

Habíamos abandonado la seguridad del local y ahora nos encontrábamos rehaciendo nuestros pasos, sorprendentemente ya no me exaltaba tanto el ver las monstruosidades que ocurrían a mi alrededor, en cierta manera me había endurecido. Una cosa que me llamó la atención que a pesar del caos que había a simple vista, todo en cierta medida parecía estar organizado, los splicers iban a lo suyo, sin meterse en los asuntos de otros.

Anduvimos por el alargado pasillo de antes, durante el trayecto pude ver a hombres trajeados agarrando a los splicers dementes, los cuales misteriosamente no oponían resistencia alguna. Para ser llevados en la misma dirección en la que íbamos.

"¿Qué hacen con ellos?" – Le susurré.

"Ahora lo verás"

Caminamos varios metros, rodeados por splicers en un estado rampante, no muy lejos pude ver un enorme cartel de neón rojo. _Eve's Garden._ Habíamos llegado.

A la entrada del local pude ver dos alargadas filas donde los hombres de Cohen iban colocando a los splicers. Julien me tomó y guio por un lado de esta, ser el favorito de Sander tenía sus ventajas, nadie se acercaba a preguntar; simplemente agachaban la cabeza o seguían a lo suyo. También me percaté de otra cosa que no fue nada grata, entre los acólitos se hallaba la presencia de pequeñas figuras que iban inspeccionando los ejemplares. Las _hermanas_.

Agaché la cabeza cuando una de esta miro hacia mí, por mucho que la máscara ocultase mi rostro tampoco quería arriesgarme. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la puerta Julien me detuvo, iba a preguntarle a qué se debía, pero entonces pude ver como una de las hermanas daba el visto bueno a otra que se hallaba a la cabeza de las dos filas. Esta sacó una pequeña flauta con la que tocó una melodía, que no parecí gran cosa, cuatro o cinco notas. De repente todos los splicers dejaron de temblar para erguirse perfectamente y con la vista al frente comenzar a caminar en perfecta sincronía al interior del local. Me quedé estupefacto.

"Todas las personas que has visto, el público de Sander, han pasado por las delicadas y expertas manos de Lady Shpresa. Ella nos los envía serenos y dóciles"

"¿Para qué?" – Sentía que me iba a arrepentir de hacer esa pregunta.

"Pasa y lo descubrías" – Me dijo poniendo una sonrisa que no me agradaba.

Tragué fuertemente el nudo de mi garganta antes de atravesar una de las puertas, bajo la atenta mirada de Julien.

Dentro había una atmósfera atocigante, era como estar dentro de una sauna en la que la temperatura no hace más y más que subir, y cada vez te costaba más respirar. Había un escenario principal con dos barras de pole dance, focos que apuntaba directamente a este. A mi izquierda una barra de bebidas y poco más. Todo decorado con baldosas burdeos, paredes de color vino tinto y luces de neón. Lo más llamativo de todo era una gran manzana que colgaba del techo, con una triple equis de neón dorado.

Había un montón de sillas apostadas frente del escenario, los splicers estaban todos colocados con la vista fija en este.

"Rápido, el show está a punto de comenzar"

Nos colocamos en una de las esquinas justo en el momento que las luces se atenuaron, comenzó a soñar una suave música de piano que me ponía los pelos de punta. Escuché el sonido de engranajes provenientes del escenario, de cuyo suelo comenzó a emanar una niebla. La temperatura había vuelto a bajar como en la tienda de música, sentía escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal.

A la melodía del piano se le unió el delicado cantar de una mujer, que tarareaba una canción. Esta provenía también del escenario.

De repente comencé a ver como la niebla se elevaba, algo emergía lentamente del interior de las tablas, era grande, sin ningún tipo de forma clara; oculto entre el denso humo que había comenzado a esparcirse por el suelo del local. Finalmente, los engranajes terminaron de sonar y lo que fuera que fuese aquello terminó de ascender, poco más y tocaría el techo.

La capa de niebla que lo cubría se disipó y por fin pude descubrir de que se trataba. Era una máquina de cobre, algún tipo torre, en su base tenía tres enormes altavoces, un cuerpo que se iba alargando y afinando, de una aleación de cristal con anillos de cobre a su alrededor; hasta llegar a la parte final en la que había una campana de cristal vacía.

Miré a Julien confundido, qué era aquella máquina, cuál era su función. Este se limitó a decirme con la mirada que me limitara a observar.

El altavoz emitió un agudo chirrido que retumbó molestamente en mi cabeza.

" _ **Zȳhys ōñoso jehikagon Āeksiot epi**_ _…" –_ Sonó en las vocinas, era la voz de Shpresa la que se podía escuchar, estaba recitando algo, no sabía que era; algún tipo de lengua muerta quizás. –" _ **Zȳhys perzys stepagon Āeksio Ōño jorepi….**_ _ **Se morghūltas lȳs qēlītsos sikagon. Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen perzys, hen ñuqīr, perzys**_ _…" –_ Un nudo se formó en mí garganta, todo mí interior se revolvía, me pegué a la pared, sudores fríos caían por mi frente y nuca. La cabeza comenzaba darme vueltas, un punzante dolor se había instaurado en la parte frontal de mi cabeza. De pronto flashes de luces vinieron, oculto entre estos podía ver imágenes, una aldea, un enorme lago entre las montañas y bosques, la sala de un trono. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, con cada visión sentía como mi cabeza iba a estallar. – " _ **Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson**_ **"**

Sentí como como una mano me estrujaba el corazón en un intento por arrancármelo

" _ **Hen ñuqīr perzys, hen sȳndrorro, ōños**_ …" – Nuevas visones vinieron, un desolado campo de batalla, aquel misterioso templo, un inmenso corredor lleno de grandes efigies de piedra; símbolos árcanos. – " _ **Morghot, glaeson, morghost glaeson, 'ost glaeson**_ " – Entonces una última imagen apareció, era el rostro de un muchacho, la visión sólo me permitía ver la mitad de cara, su piel era extremadamente pálida, de un color grisáceo, podía ver como hacía enormes esfuerzos por respirar. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre sus mejillas. Entonces este paró de jipiar por unos instantes, para sonreír. Sonreírme. A la vez que dos finos hilos de una sustancia negra se deslizaban por su rostro.

« _Te quiero_ » escuché como susurraba antes de que la imagen se disolviera.

"¡Tae!" – Grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mis pulsaciones estaban descontroladas y la sensación de mi corazón no desaparecía. Unas enormes ganas de llorar me habían invadido, de pronto me sentía vacío, como si me hubiesen arrebatado una parte de mí.

Pero no pude, tendría que dejarlo para otro momento, ya que lo que estaba pasando en frente mío era más preocupante. Los cantos habían cesado, ya sólo se escuchaba el tarareo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras habían provocado algo en los splicers, de estos comenzó a brotar algo que no sabía qué era, algún tipo de aura quizás; pero aquello era ridículo. Pero tenía que dejar de lado el escepticismo para ver qué estaba en lo cierto, aquella aura negra emanaba de sus cuerpos, sólo para ser rápidamente absorbida por los altavoces en lo que resonaba el tarareo de aquellos versos.

La máquina se iluminó a medida que iba adquiriendo aquella energía, hacía ruidos extraños. De pronto de la base de la campana comenzó a brotar un extraño y viscoso líquido negro. El mismo que había podido ver en aquellas criaturas.

"¡¿Dónde está la mujer?!" – Le grité a Julien.

"¿Tu putita?... En las habitaciones privadas"

Lo empujé para hacerlo a un lado a la vez que echaba a correr en la dirección que me había señalado. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido" – Me dijo Eileen.

"¿Qué tiene sentido?"

"Todo este lugar, Fort Frolic, reciben a estas personas completamente destrozadas, obedientes, fáciles de manipular y moldear. Ellos les muestran todas estas atrocidades y horrores para que vayan perdiendo su humanidad, los preparan para caer en la oscuridad y una vez que están listos los envían aquí donde finalmente son despojados de todo. Se convierten en recipientes que lo único que hacen es acumular oscuridad hasta que están lo suficientemente llenos como para ser extraída y crear las amalgamas que hemos vistos"

"¡Mierda!" – Apuré el paso.

Atravesé la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas, un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Sin perder más tiempo fui pateando una a una en busca de la mujer. Estaba desesperado, si ella era la luz de este mundo, el tiempo se nos agotaba. La angustia no hacía más que aumentarme, sólo encontraba habitáculos vacíos.

"¡Mark, aquí!"

Corrí hasta dónde estaba Eileen y rápidamente me asomé, allí estaba ella, acostada en una vieja cama. Entre a aquel cuchitril oscuro, con una única bombilla que colgaba e iluminaba tenuemente el espacio alrededor de la cama. Estaba cubierta por una sabana.

"Eh despierta, rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí" – La toqué y zarandeé un poco pero no había manera de despertarla. Mascullé al ver que no me hacía caso.

"Joder, no responde" – Dije mientras seguía intentándolo.

"Mark" – Me llamó Eileen.

"¿Qué?"

"Mira" – Me dijo asustada.

Entonces fue cuando me percaté de que había manchas de sangre por toda la cama, estás estaba algo frescas. Iba a patear la cama presa de la frustración, pero Eileen me detuvo, para seguidamente hacerme una señal de que me percatase mejor de todo.

Barrí con la mirada el lugar, las manchas de sangre no sólo estaban por la cama, había rastros que comencé a seguir para descubrir finalmente la oscura verdad. Había cadáveres, mirases por donde mirares, ocultos en las sombras, con los rostros cortados para crear grandes y tétricas sonrisas. Los hombres que habían entrado con ella.

Entonces fue cuando volví a enfocar en la cama, había algo levantado sobre esta, cubierto por la sábana; a escasos centímetros de mí. Tragué con dificultad cuando el manto cayó. Allí estaba ella, en bragas, cubierta de sangre y heridas, la venda de sus ojos había caído, pero no había cuencas sino unos nuevos ojos, metidos a la fuerza.

"Ellos me dieron sus ojos, ¿Me darás tú también los tuyos?" – Esta levantó un enorme cuchillo.

Yo estaba estático, si no hubiese sido por Eileen que me empujó antes de que esta se me abalanzara, yo ya no estaría aquí para contarlo. Caí a unos metros de distancia de la cama, elevé la mirada para ver a esta en el suelo gateando velozmente hasta mí. El cuchillo resonaba contra el suelo.

Rápidamente le di una patada en el rostro que la tiró para atrás, me levanté y sin pensármelo dos veces eché a correr lejos de ahí.

"¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS OJOS?!" – Gritaba histérica mientras lanzaba cortes con el cuchillo.

Cerré la puerta para caer de espaldas a esta. Podía escuchar sus sollozos. Me permití respirar aliviado.

Ya era suficiente, volvería a por Jade y si hacía falta patearía a Cohen hasta que nos diera la llave. No iba a pasar ni un segundo más en este manicomio. Ya pensaría mejor las cosas referentes a la luz de este mundo, pero lo primordial ahora era escapar.

Salí a la sala solo para llevarme una nueva agridulce sorpresa, me detuve en seco cuando los hombres de Cohen apuntaron en contra mía.

"Se lo dije Señor Cohen, he pescado un pequeño pececito fisgón" – Dijo Julien. Al lado suyo estaba el mencionado, con una mirada de furia.

"Buen trabajo Julien"

"¡Maldito embustero traidor!" – Grité hecho una furia, todo había sido una trampa desde el principio y yo había caído como un imbécil. Estaba tan concentrado en cruzar al otro lado que baje la guardia. – "Lo tenías todo planeado" – Ver aquella sonrisa socarrona solo me puso peor.

Quería ir y partirle la cara, pero los hombres de Cohen me cortaron el paso.

"No sé de qué me hablas"

"Claro que lo sabes, lo que pasa es que necesitabas una cabeza de turco con la que demostrar tu lealtad" – Me reí irónicamente. – "No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar, tampoco serviría de nada; no es necesario medio doctorado para saber que mis posibilidades de escapar son nulas… sin embargo" – Retrocedí un par de pasos. – "Dadle recuerdos de mi parte a Lady Shpresa"

Elevé mi brazo, la espada apareció en el acto, apuntando a la máquina.

"¡Alejadlo del sifón!" – Gritó Cohen.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, invoqué un poderoso rayo que impactó de lleno contra esta, una explosión retumbó en el local, la máquina había sido hecha pedazos. Chispas volaron y el líquido negro se derramó por las tablas.

Como era de esperar mi acción tuvo consecuencias, los matones de Sander se abalanzaron sobre mí y me inmovilizaron no sin antes darme algún que otro golpe.

"Me has decepcionado tanto mi pequeño ángel" – Dijo Cohen acercándose a mí. – "Tenía tantos planes para ti, te hubiese dado los mismísimos cielos, que glorioso hubiese sido; pero lamentablemente te has quedado a las puertas" – Dijo con falsa pena. Yo por mi parte sólo me fijaba en la figura de Julien, que se marchaba del local. No tan rápido Don Juan.

"Sí bueno, cómale la oreja a otro con su monólogo de mierda" – Aquello lo calló en el acto. Era tontería mantener las apariencias cuando ya me habían descubierto. – "¡Hey Julien! Pensándolo mejor creo que me retracto, nada sabe mejor que la venganza… Dime ¿Qué tal estuvo estar dentro de mí? No te lo pregunté antes, dado que estaba muy ocupado gimiendo mientras me embestías ¿El material estuvo a la altura?" – Dije con diversión.

Este se paralizó en el acto.

"¿Disculpa?" – Dijo Cohen. Podría haberme decantado por contarle los planes del embaucador de Julien, pero creo que eso de poco hubiese servido; supongo que este estaría acostumbrado a las traiciones por poder. Sin embargo, un engaño amoroso era otro cantar.

"Sí, en los camerinos, Julien desobedeció sus órdenes y fue detrás de mí. Una vez ahí me tomó salvajemente contra el tocador… puedo contarle los detalles si lo desea, de cómo su polla se hundía profundamente en mí mientras gemía por más"

La cara de Sander era un poema. – "Julien" – Lo llamó, este estaba intentando mantener la calma. – "¿Es so cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Uy que mentiroso"

"Señor Cohen me duele que desconfié de mí así, este maldito crío no es más que un embaucador"

"¿De veras? Por modestia no voy a enseñar mi ojete, pero mira" – Me hice a un lado para que vieran las marcas de mi cuello. – "Dime Julien, ¿Cómo van las tuyas?"

El mencionado se quedó estático, Cohen inspeccionó mis marcas para luego ver de nuevo a Julien. Este chasqueo los dedos y al instante dos de sus hombros lo prendieron. Sander agarró con una mano el rostro de Julien para hacerlo a un lado y con la otra descubrir su cuello.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Embaucador! ¡Sucia fulana! ¡Me las pagará!"

Yo comencé a reírme hasta el punto en que me dolía el estómago, aquello era una representación digna de Broadway. Sander sulfurado mientras abofeteaba a Julien y el otro intentando suplicarle.

"¡Llevároslos! Y silenciad a ese maldito crío"

Recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me dejo « _K.O._ »

{…}

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, estaba algo desorientado, a lo lejos podía oír el goteo de las cañerías. Me incorporé para quedar sentado, llevé una mano a mi cabeza mientras me quejaba del dolor. Había recibido tantos golpes ya que era un milagro ser capaz de seguir juntando dos palabras para formar una oración.

Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrándome a la iluminación del ambiente, la cual era escasa, di una rápida pasada para ver que me encontraba en una especie de sotana, por los materiales guardados parecía un espacio destinado a almacenar atrezo. Un sitio viejo y mohoso, relegado de todo el lujo del exterior.

Una vez inspeccionado el lugar en que me encontraba, presté atención a donde me hallaba yo particularmente. Era una gran jaula de pájaro ¿Quién demonios tenía jaulas de pájaro tamaño adulto? La respuesta no se hizo de esperar cuando una puerta a lo lejos se abrió y el propietario apareció.

"Veo que estás despierto, bien, bien. ¿Qué tal has dormido mi pequeño angelito?"

"Que te follen maldito psicópata" – Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándome las ganas de decirlo, no podía más.

"Oh, que lengua tan sucia ¿Dónde han quedado esos delicados modales?"

"No te preocupes, cuando salga de aquí te enseñaré personalmente donde se hallan. Porque enhorabuena Cohen, acabas de ganar un viaje directo hasta el guardamano de mí espada"

Pero sin embargo cuando hice un movimiento para invocarla esta nunca apareció. Me quedé mirando mi mano desnuda, la puta espada volvía a dejarme en mal lugar.

"Un momento, problemas del directo…. Enhorabuena Cohen, acabas de ganar un viaje directo hasta el guardamano de mí espada" – Repetí intentando nuevamente invocarla. – "¿Enserio? Será una broma…"

Pude escuchar como Sander se reía pomposamente. Dios que ganas de salir de aquí y borrarle el bigote de un puñetazo.

"Me temo que no saldrás de esa jaula, no al menos por tus propios medios"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me habían mencionado de tus habilidades particulares, iluso de mí no las creí, supongo que quería ver de lo que eras capaz; no todos los días llegaban tan excepcionales rumores de alguien que podía invocar al rayo o al fuego, capaz de correr por las paredes; llamar a su antojo armas fantasmales y usar sus poderes a su antojo. Despertaste en mí cierta curiosidad que hacía tiempo dormida, una nueva musa de la que inspirarme, por eso decidí traeros hasta aquí. Incluso cuando me habían avisado de lo destructivo que podías ser"

"Espera un momento… ¿Avisado? Eso quiere decir que Shpresa estaba al tanto de nuestra llegada"

"¿Quién crees que construyó esta jaula?"

Entonces fue cuando me percaté de aquel sabor a metal en la boca, esta vez era más sutil, por eso no lo había sentido antes. Vaya, así que, aparte de científica chalada, la Frankenstein en sus ratos libres se dedicaba al bricolaje.

"Dejé que mis deseos se antepusieran a mis obligaciones y como consecuencia permití que destruyeras el sifón. Eso no le gustará nada a Lady Shpresa, sin embargo, esto sólo ha sido un desafortunado accidente, el plan sigue en marcha"

"¿Plan? Te refieres a la exposición" – Entonces fue cuando caí. – "¡Jade!" – Ella todavía seguía en las garras de aquel chalado. Por la sonrisa que puso pude ver que había acertado.

"Quien nos importaba desde un primer momento era la señorita Thirlwall. Tú sólo eras un capricho mío" – Eso había dolido. – "Esta noche será su gran momento, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que la hará finalmente emerger de su capullo"

"¡Cómo le toques un solo pelo Cohen juro que te matare!"

"No seas imbécil mi pequeño querubín, es de tontos oponerse a la evolución cuando es el siguiente y más lógico paso. Hoy la señorita Thilwall dejará de ser una oruga para convertirse en una mariposa. Mientras que tú… pasarás a ser parte de mi colección privada de estatuas"

"Te matare Cohen, cuando salga de aquí te matare antes incluso de que le hagas algo. Eres como un cáncer, hay que empezar a atacarlo antes de que pueda actuar y eso es lo que haré. Te aplastare como una cucaracha"

"Vaya si parece que también te has visto impregnado de la esencia de Fort Frolic, eso sería bueno si todavía hubiese un sifón. Además, deberías ser más agradecido, tu castigo es más piadoso que el de Julien"

"¿Qué le vas a hacer?"

"Dejó que sus instintos más primitivos lo doblegasen, eso está muy mal, sin embargo, necesita ser saciado. Como buen samaritano he dispuesto a un grupo de mis mejores hombres para que lo sacien"

"A mí me van a convertir en estatua y ya Julien solo le van a partir el culo. Guau, qué equilibrado"

"Eso sólo será el principio, le tengo preparado un pequeño recorrido antes del gran final, quiero darle una muerte dulce antes de…. Sabes lo curioso que es el arte abstracto, tengo que reconocer que me he interesado más por ella en los últimos tiempos. Me he percatado de que cada persona es única y el cómo se comportan antes de que la dinamita explote y estos manchen las blancas paredes también influye. Quizás antes de que adornes mi paseo de la gloria te lleve a ver la obra final de Julien, como este quedará perpetuado para la posteridad, tendrá su espacio dentro de Rapture, será parte de esta; un privilegio que no todos tienen"

"Eres peor que un monstruo"

"No, soy un artista. Hasta pronto mi querido querubín"

Grité furioso de la impotencia, golpeando los barrotes mientras la puerta se cerraba ante mis ojos.

{…}

Me miraba en el espejo y no reconocía a la chica que estaba delante, mi piel de aquel tono moreno grisácea había adoptado un tono más claro y liso, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos habían desparecido y estos habían sido maquillados. Mi cabello había sido lavado y peinado en un recogido con un efecto desordenado. Tocaba los mechones sueltos disfrutando del sedoso tacto de este. El sedoso toque de la ropa se sentía realmente agradable, Cohen había elegido algún tipo de traje camisa pantalón de fino satén con brillante efecto metalizado. Tanto el pantalón como la camisa eran holgados, por lo que la sensación confortable aumentaba, y de esta última colgaba una capa que llegaba al suelo. Incluso los guantes iban a juego con la prenda.

Tuve miedo.

Miedo de la chica que había reflejada, porque mostraba a alguien que podía acomodarse muy fácilmente, que no tenía que demostrar nada ni a ella ni a nadie, que no se veía en la obligación de estar alerta, con el dedo constantemente en el gatillo; que no tenía obligaciones de exigencias morales o preocuparse por tener que sobrevivir un día más. Alguien cuyo reflejo solo mostraba lo que había. Una imagen plana. Ya no había demonios internos o una fuerza que cada vez se hacía más complicada controlar. No existían preocupaciones. Ya que quien había al otro lado era una chica vacía.

Y tuve miedo porque deseé ser esa chica vacía.

Deseché esos pensamientos cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

"Adelante" – Dije sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

"Señorita Thirlwall" – La figura de Cohen apareció en el marco de la puerta. – "Ya es la hora"

"Entendido" – Me levanté sujetándome al tocador, en mi vida había andado con tacones.

Una vez de pie caminé, tropezando al principio, para detenerme a mitad.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Y Mark? ¿Por qué no ha venido?"

"El joven Ferguson nos está esperando ya en el atrio. Hemos hablado y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que el gran momento es para usted, la Leona de Rapture"

"Comprendo" – Dije entrecerrando los ojos. – "Pero la verdad es que me gustaría que el estuviese conmigo, después de todo somos Miss. Americana and The Heartbreak Prince" – Hice referencia al apodo que aquel gilipollas nos había puesto. – "Compañeros y la gente nos estaba esperando a los dos, no sólo a mí"

"Ya y así era, pero ya habido un pequeño cambio de planes, el joven angelito no ha podido con la presión de estar ante tantos ojos y por eso prefiere permanecer entre el público"

 **«** ¿Mark no ha podido resistir la presión? Por favor si ahí dónde lo único que hace es llamar la atención, es lo que más le gusta **»** pensé irónica. No necesitaba más pruebas para saber qué era una trampa. Algo había pasado con él. Pero desde mi posición tampoco podía demandar nada, ellos lo tenían preso; tenía que seguir con mi papel un poco más antes de poder ir a buscarlo; porque de lo contrario Cohen le haría algo.

"Está bien, vamos" – Dije al ver que este se estaba impacientando.

Recorrí la distancia que me faltaba y tomé su brazo.

"Mark bájate de ahí, lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte daño" – Me dijo Eileen.

Estaba colgando del techo de la jaula de pájaro, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo salida.

"Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de aquí, tengo que salir, Jade me necesita; no la voy a dejar a merced de Cohen"

"Yo también estoy preocupada por Jade, pero ya lo hemos intentando todo, esta jaula ni siquiera tiene una cerradura o puerta que poder forzar son puros barrotes"

"¡Espera! Creo que he encontrado una forma de salir… sólo un poco más" – Dije mientras colaba un brazo a través de los barrotes y hacía esfuerzo para poder alcanzar aquello que buscaba.

"¿Qué has encontrado?"

"Un momento… ya, ya casi lo tengo. Sólo unos centímetros más" – La punta de mis dedos casi lo podían rozar. Pero me quedaba a las puertas. «Uf, esto va a doler **»** pensé. Respiré profundamente antes de hacer fuerza y meter todo mi brazo hasta la altura del hombro. Mordí para aguantar el punzante dolor de meter la articulación por aquel espacio reducido. – "¡Lo tengo!"

Tiré con fuerza, rompiendo la tubería, pero con tan mala suerte que perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas desde una altura de cuatro metros. Fue un golpe seco que me dejó sin aliento.

"¡Mark!"

"Estoy bien" – Dije entre tos y tos, levantándome. Tuve que ignorar el ardor de mi espalda.

"¿Y bien?" – Yo levanté el brazo, enseñándole orgulloso el cacho de tubería que tenía entre mis manos.

"¿Enserio? Casi te quedas paralítico por una tubería"

"Esto amiga mía va a ser nuestra vía de escape"

De pronto comenzó a soñar algo, un eco de fondo. Música. Miré a Eileen con determinación antes de levantarme de un salto, tenía que darme prisa.

Me llevé la mano a los ojos, la luz de los focos me había cegado momentáneamente, cuando mí vista se acostumbró me topé con una multitud enmascarada que abarrotaba el nivel inferior. No iba a mentir, me puse nerviosa.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí"

Sin más, comenzamos a bajar, el sonido de los aplausos nos envolvió en nuestro descenso. Busqué con la mirada algún rastro de Mark, pero todos los enmascarados parecían semejantes; igualmente Cohen tampoco lo tendría a la vista.

Cuando llegamos abajo, los acólitos de Sander comenzaron a separarse, dejándonos paso como si fuésemos de la realeza, caminábamos hasta el escenario principal que había en aquel lugar. Al llegar a un punto intermedio Cohen se separó de mí, me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y desapareció. Era un splicer Houdini que después de todo seguía manteniendo sus poderes, lo cual lo hacía aún más peligroso.

De pronto unas trompetas sonaron y el telón comenzó a levantarse. El público había hecho un círculo a mi alrededor, dejándome completamente sola y aislada; empecé a juguetear con mis dedos, sentía aquella familiar sensación que constantemente luchaba por suprimir.

Los focos apuntaron a Cohen, quien ya estaba colocado en frente.

"Queridos hermanos y hermanas, hoy un acontecimiento sin igual tendrá lugar, como artistas que somos siempre hemos tenido un especial interés por el ser humano, su fisionomía, su apariencia y demás. Un todo que ha colmado las paredes y salones a lo largo y ancho del mundo, al ser la musa de muchos y muchas. Siempre hemos buscado la forma de expresarla a través de mil y una manera distinta. Nuestro arte y todas las corrientes que ha surgido a lo largo de la historia siempre han tenido un punto en común, el ser humano. Sin embargo, en Rapture tomamos esas corrientes y nos limpiamos el culo con ellas" – El público aplaudió. – "Nosotres como artistas que somos dejamos al lado ese normalismo, el hombre tal y como lo conocías ya estaba más que visto. Nos embarcarnos como humildes marineros en nuevas rutas, queríamos ver que había más allá de los horizontes, explorar nuevas fronteras. Ver qué más nos podía ofrecer el ser humano. Y lo conseguimos, claro que sí, durante un tiempo lo hicimos, pero llegó un punto en que las corrientes se calmaron y simplemente nos quedamos flotando. Nos habíamos acomodado" – Hizo una pausa dramática. – "Y sabéis ¿Qué? Yo digo, jódete musa, durante mucho tiempo has envenenado mi cabeza con ideas pobres, refritos, yo vine a Rapture para explorar, avanzar, evolucionar. No para quedarme estancado como agua" – De nuevo el público volvió a aplaudir. – "Y eso hermanos y hermanas es lo que haremos hoy, dado que inauguramos una nueva senda. La del súper humano" – Entonces vi como sus ojos se posaban en mí. Pude sentir un escalofrío. – "Y todo gracias a usted señorita Thirlwall"

Pude escuchar unos aplausos lejanos.

"Mierda, por qué esto no funciona" – Me quejé mientras hacía palanca con todas mis fuerzas. Pero aquellos malditos barrotes no cedían.

Tiré más fuerte, podía sentir los músculos de mis brazos y cuello tensarse dolorosamente. De pronto escuché un crack que me tiró al suelo, al levantarme descubrí que la tubería se había doblado.

"¡Joder!" – Lancé el tubo contra los barrotes.

De repente escuché el ruido de unas trompetas que anunciaban algo. Tenía que dejar la frustración para otro momento. Cogí un trozo de hormigón y me incorporé para comenzar a golpear los barrotes, si no podía doblarlos entonces a hostias me escucharían.

"¡Jade!" – Gritaba todo lo que mi voz daba mientras aporreaba. No iba a perder la esperanza, tenía que salir de aquí fuese como fuese. – "¡Jade!"

Golpeé varias veces hasta que me detuve.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Me preguntó Eileen.

"Creo que he visto algo moverse"

Esta se puso a mi lado. – "¿Dónde?"

"Ahí" – Señalé.

Ambos miramos a un extremo del lugar, intentando ver cualquier cosa.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

De pronto vimos una pequeña figura que salió de entre unos atrezos.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma"

"¡Charles Wallace! Ven aquí pequeñín"

El sincorazón caminó hasta quedar delante de la jaula.

Yo me agache para quedar a la altura de este. – "¿Crees qué podrás abrir la jaula?"

"No me puedo creer que le estés pidiendo ayuda a un sincorazón. Tengo que estar soñando"

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?" – Contraataque.

"Da igual no creo que te entienda, son seres descerebrados"

Entonces el pequeñín asintió y yo miré con una ceja aquejada a Eileen. Ella simplemente me hizo una señal de que se rendía y pasaba de todo. Este se acercó hasta estar delante de la jaula y se la quedó mirando.

"Estupendo, todas nuestras esperanzas recaen en un sincorazón. Fantástico. Maravilloso"

"Deja de quejarte anda… Vamos Charles Wallace, tú puedes"

De pronto la criatura saltó para agarrarse a uno de los barrotes, de repente el baño dorado de está comenzó a descamarse, dejando a la vista la corrupción que habíamos visto en la puerta del pabellón médico o las esposas.

"Muy bien ¿Y ahora qué?" – Dijo mi guía espiritual de brazos cruzados.

De pronto energía oscura se desprendió de los barrotes, esta cobró vida y fue a parar al pequeño sincorazón, que comenzó a absorberla. Cuando toda esta fue drenada, la jaula comenzó a desmoronarse, el metal corrupto se convertía en polvo que se desvanecía a nuestro alrededor.

"¡Bien hecho Charle Wallace!"

"¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? Así de fácil"

"Claro Eileen, esto tiene que ser como lo de multiplicar negativos, menos por menos igual a más; por lo que oscuridad por oscuridad es igual a somos libres. Se anulan"

"¿De veras? ¿Ese es tú argumento?"

"La navaja de Ockham nunca ha sido tan fiable"

De pronto escuché unos ruidosos aplausos.

"¡Jade voy a por ti!" – Eché a correr, seguido de Eileen. – "Adiós Charles Wallace" – Hice un pequeño parón para despedirme del enano.

"Tira coño"

En mi escapatoria del sótano de los horrores encontré en una mesa la escopeta de Jade. No dude en tomarla. Era hora del gran final.

{…}

Mi mundo se vino abajo en aquel momento, las lágrimas salieron inconscientemente, mientras yo me llevaba las manos a la boca para retener el llanto. Delante de mí estaba ella, Annabelle, era una de ellos.

Después de acabar su discurso Cohen simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejar ascender algo desde el interior del escenario. De entre la bruma rosa apareció una jaula rebosante de niebla, que poco a poco se fue disipando hasta que apareció ella.

Shpresa la había transformado en una de esas abominaciones, la mitad de su cuerpo se hallaba convertido por aquel ponzoñoso y necrosado tejido. Uno de sus ojos era completamente negro mientras que el otro amarillo, todavía seguía bajo el condicionamiento. Esta emitía sonidos y balbuceos mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

"Como adoro las reuniones familiares" – Se mofó.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y manchaban mis guantes, sollozos conseguían escapar. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, una sensación me revolvía, poderosa, devastadora; como el dolor que se acumulaba más y más en mi pecho, el cual amenazaba por estallar.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a sacudirse, podía escuchar el ruido del metal deformándose, el hormigón de las columnas y paredes resquebrajarse; bajo mi tacto el suelo temblaba violentamente. Y ya fue cuando no lo pude controlar más, todo aquello que llevaba aguantando durante tantos años, las lágrimas, el dolor y la rabia que había acumulado, que me había negado a dejar salir en beneficio de lo que llevaba dentro; simplemente dejé que esta vez tomara el control.

"¡Eso es!" – Escuchaba decir a Cohen. – "Vamos pequeña mariposa ¡Emerge!"

Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi mente, quería que todos sufrieran, quería verlos muertos.

Grité hasta que mí garganta se desgarró, el tapón que había estado reteniendo salió disparó con aquel grito y todo lo demás le siguió. Los focos de luces estallaron, enormes grietas reventaron las paredes, la cúpula encima de nosotros se quebró y chorros de agua a presión salieron de entre las grietas. El océano había golpeado furiosamente sobre esta, reclamando entrar.

Fue un estallido que lo había puesto todo patas arribas, después de eso sentí que simplemente todo se iba, ya no había nada. Entonces fue cuando comencé a llorar de verdad; desconsoladamente.

Yo ya era ajena a todo lo que había a mi alrededor, lo único que quería era que acabase de una vez. Estaba harta de luchar.

Una fuerte explosión surgió a mis espaldas.

"¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Jade!"

Giré mi cabeza y entonces lo vi en lo alto de las escaleras.

"Mark" – sollocé.

De la nada un poderoso estruendo azoto el edificio, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Encontré a guardias de Cohen a la entrada del atrio y lo único que hice fue reventarlos con mi magia, estos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar la descarga de energía que les lancé. Acto seguido me adentré en la nube de escombros.

"¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Jade!" – La llamaba, ella tenía que estar en algún lado.

Cuando salí de la polvareda tuve que detenerme unos instantes a los píe de la escalera al toparme con un tremendo caos, el atrio estaba patas arriba, los asistentes de Cohen estaban por los suelos. Todos alrededor de Jade.

De pronto me agobié, ella estaba llorando desconsolada mientras me llamaba.

Bajé las escaleras en segundos hasta llegar a su lado y arrodillarme.

"Jade, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás herida?" – Ella sólo balbuceaba. – "¡Por favor Jade dime algo!"

"M-mi herma-mana"

"¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué ocurre con Annabelle?"

Ella simplemente me señaló y entonces en mi garganta se hizo un nudo, la niña estaba ahí. Ellos la habían convertido en una más de aquellas criaturas. Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

"Oh Dios mío" – Dijo Eileen.

Habíamos llegado tarde. Estábamos tan cerca y fallamos a centímetros de la línea de meta.

La figura de Cohen emergió de uno de los extremos del escenario, este estaba alterado.

"¡Esto no tenía que pasar! Lo has estropeado todo, maldita niña, se suponía que la metamorfosis ocurriría, que una bola de fuego te engulliría y de ella saldrías cuál ave fénix. No que en un arrebato hormonal destrozarías mi escenario. ¡Estúpida niña eres débil! ¡Débil! ¡DÉBIL! ¡No eres la evolución sino el retroce…!"

No pudo culminar su sarta de mierdas ya que yo lo hice callar, le disparé un rayo que le dio de lleno. Me daba igual si eso iba en contra de ser un portador, ahora mismo me importaba una mierda. Yo lo quería muerto.

"Jade" – La llamé. – "Jade mírame, por favor"

Esta levantó el rostro y entonces fue cuando pude ver más de cerca aquella mirada, el dolor que inundaba sus ojos, lo rojo que estaban de llorar.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí. La cúpula no aguantaría mucho más"

"No quiero, déjame aquí Mark, te lo suplico"

"No te voy a abandonar

"Pero qué… has… ¡HECHO!" – Cohen retornó como la mala hierba que era. Entonces lo vi mejor, parte de su rostro estaba fundido. – "¡Maldito mocoso! Me las pagarás"

Vi que este sacaba un silbato como el de las hermanas que hizo sonar, de repente todos los presentes se irguieron, parecían perros esperando órdenes. – "Despedazadlos"

Gruñidos y quejidos resonaban de aquí para allá, los splicers parecían infectados rabiosos que nos miraban con ojos desorbitados y los dientes descubiertos.

Agarré a Jade del brazo y tiré de esta, obligando a levantarse y así echar a correr escaleras arribas en el momento que la horda se abalanzó contra nosotros. Una ola de personas que corrían escaleras arriba, pisándose los uno a los otros. Llegamos al piso superior sólo para descubrir que varios de estos habían subido por medio de las columnas, cambié de dirección antes de que estos se nos echaran encima, corrimos hasta la entrada de la Plaza Poseidón mientas a nuestras espadas un mar de psicópatas sedientos de sangre colapsaban las entradas, apiñándose de forma desesperada por ver quién era el primero en atraparnos.

Entramos en el túnel de hielo y rápidamente bloqueémosla compuerta.

"Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo" – Dije aliviado.

Pero el tiempo era bastante escaso, grandes abolladuras aparecieron por varias partes de la compuerta. Aquello no los detendría por más tiempo.

"Déjame" – Escuché a mis espaldas.

"¿Cómo?"

"He dicho que me dejes, vete, sálvate tú"

"Será una broma"

"No Mark, quiero que te vayas. Todo está perdido"

"No Jade, no digas eso"

"Mi hermana es una de esas cosas, ya no hay nada por lo que luchar"

"¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Es decir, todo por lo que has luchado vas a dejar que se esfume así como así"

"¡Mi hermana está muerta!" – Me gritó. Todo el espacio tembló. – "Es que acaso no lo entiendes"

"Claro que lo entiendo, tú no eres la única que ha perdido a un familiar. Está bien puedes quedarte aquí y dejar que esos bichos te devoren, pero creo que eso no es lo que hubiese querido tú hermana"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"No lo estoy, pero una vez me dijiste que tú eras lo único que tenía, prometiste sacarla de aquí, llevarla a la superficie ¿No es así?" – Ella asintió. – "Pues hazlo, no permitas que su recuerdo se quede aquí y muera contigo; porque si tú mueres indirectamente habrás colaborado en su muerte. Ahora su recuerdo vive en ti, la única que lo pude preservar… por favor Jade, no permitas que tú hermana se esfume con esta ciudad. Dale una nueva oportunidad, permítele volver al lugar donde pertenecía y haz que perdure" – Le supliqué.

De repente uno de los lados fue abierto, las manos se comenzaban a colar. Agarré nuevamente a Jade y tiré de ella, si ella no quería vivir bien, pero yo no la iba a dejar morir.

Atravesamos el pasaje helado hasta la plazoleta, nada más poner un pie, una de sus compuertas fue abierta. Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando lo sentí. De la oscuridad emergieron todos aquellos dementes. Invoqué la espada para lanzar una pantalla de energía que los dispersó, ganado así el tiempo suficiente para buscar otro camino. Giré a la derecha, hacia una puerta en la que no había reparado antes.

"Mierda está bloqueada" – Dije y sin perder tiempo cogí un extremo y tiré de ella con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo abrir una pequeña abertura. – "Jade pasa"

Esta negó.

La compuerta del pasaje helado salió volando por los aires a la vez que decenas de aquellos bichos emergían veloz y torpemente, uniéndose así a los que ya había.

"¡Qué entres he dicho!" – Grité iracundo.

Esta asintió como un perrito asustado para acatar mi orden, rápidamente le seguí yo, iba a cerrarla, pero las criaturas se me abalanzaron, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que replegarme. Agarré a Jade y tiré de ella escaleras abajo, habíamos dado a un enorme salón de baile, aquella estancia era colosal, nuestras pisadas resonaban sobre el antiguo suelo de mármol.

"Mierda, no hay salida" – Dije desesperado, mirando de un lado a otro.

Un desgarrador ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, sólo para descubrir que la puerta había cedido. Las criaturas entraban en masa, precipitándose por el balcón para caer al suelo, yo rápidamente invoqué la espada y usé el fuego para crear una barrera que consiguió detener a las que estaban más cerca de nosotros. Pero aun así la sala se fue llenando y llenando hasta quedar sin salida.

Oí unos aplausos y al mirar arriba vi como las criaturas se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar al cabrón aquel.

"Os subestimé a ambos, después de todo los rumores eran ciertos. Sin embargo, esta vez he aprendido de mis errores. ¡Adelante!"

"Jade detrás de mí"

Las criaturas se fueron acercando, hasta que una cruzó el fuego, prendiéndose en llamas sin embargo nunca se inmutó o chilló de dolor. Simplemente camino hasta caer y así una a una hasta que fueron creando una brecha de cuerpos.

"¡Joder!"

El ataque no se hizo más de esperar, mientras los cuerpos seguían acumulándose ya algunas vinieron directo a por nosotros. Yo rápidamente me adelante para comenzar así a enfrentarlas, tenía que alejarlas lo más posible de Jade.

" _No resistirás por más tiempo_ " – Había vuelto.

"Cállate" – Mascullé mientras daba lo mejor de mí para mantenerlas a raya, pero era una tarea ardua, por cada una que conseguía matar, dos más ocupaban su lugar.

" _Eres débil pequeño elegido, tú cuerpo ya no aguanta más, estás exhausto y la espada ya no es capaz de responder a tus deseos_ "

"¡Silencio!" – Hice atrás a dos de estos, pero uno me atacó por un extremo derribándome. Le clavé la espada en la tráquea antes de que pudiese despedazarme.

Rápidamente me incorporé, con las pulsaciones al máximo.

"¡Jade!" – Dos de estos iban directamente a ella. Rápidamente invoqué la magia, dos rayos frieron a esos cabrones. Pero el costé fue alto, sentí como mi cuerpo se debilitaba a un ritmo alarmante. No podía usar la magia. Cuando la barrera cayó y vi que muchos más de los que podía enfrentar venían a mí. No me quedo más remedio que replegarme y usar un ataque mágico.

Más rayos aparecieron en mi ayuda, eliminando a varios, sentí como si me diesen una patada en el estómago. Del humo más siluetas emergieron. Seguí retrocediendo hasta que sólo unos pocos metros me separaban de Jade y por tanto de esas cosas.

Lo escuché reírse. – " _Patético_ "

"Ci-cierra la puta boca" – Mis pulsaciones eran desproporcionadas y mi respiración errática.

" _¿Cuánto crees que podrás seguir así? Me temo que no mucho_ "

"Seguiré hasta que ya no quede ninguno más"

" _Qué emotivo y a la vez estúpido. Me temo mi pequeño elegido que no aguantarás mucho más_ "

"Ya lo verás"

Me lancé contra ellos, no iba a permitir que siguieran arrinconándonos. Luché febrilmente contra todo aquel que intentaba acercarse, iba recuperando terreno, pero a costa de eso, el número iba aumentando más y más.

"Oh la lucha del bien contra el mal, luz contra oscuridad, una batalla eterna digna de retratar. ¿Cuál de las dos acabará en pie?" – Dijo Cohen.

Fui lanzando contra el suelo varios metros más allá, aun así, me levanté, tambaleándome, pero lo hice. Sólo para volver a lanzarme contra ellos, pero esta vez un grupo me embistió, estos se me abalanzaron y tiraron mientras me atacaban, yo luchaba por quitármelos de encima; pero me era imposible.

Uno de estos se tiró contra mí y como reflejo puse el brazo, sus dientes se clavaron en mi brazo sacándome un grito de dolor. Lo golpeé repetidas veces con la empuñadura, desesperado porque me soltara.

Finalmente lo conseguí, pero como consecuencia del tirón, este se llevó consigo la pulsera que Oscar me había regalado. Podía ver en cámara lenta como el pequeño cordel era resquebrajado y las cuentas se esparcían por todas partes.

El dolor me inundó, una fuerte presión oprimió mí pecho; las imágenes del pequeño azotaron mi mente como un huracán. Que sólo dio paso a más, las cicatrices volvieron a abrirse, me vi superado por la situación; todo por lo que habíamos pasado, todo por lo que habíamos luchado se iba a resumir en esto. Habíamos jugado limpio desde un principio, siempre siguiendo las reglas e intentar ser los chicos buenos. Pero aquello no había servido de nada, por mucho que lo intentásemos ellos siempre nos ponían piedras en el camino, haciéndose caer una y otra vez; siempre más dolorosa que la anterior.

Los recuerdos del poco tiempo que llevaba aquí viniendo a mí, de cómo nos lo habían hecho pasar, el sucio juego en el que nos habíamos metido, el desequilibrio de la balanza. Y para qué, lo siguiente que vino fue la imagen de Annabelle, el monstruo en el que la habían convertido; y Jade llorando desconsoladamente.

Todo se resumía en nada. Polvo. Eso era lo que habíamos obtenido intentando hacer las cosas bien.

La rabia se apoderó de mí, estaba harto, quería hacer que todos pagaran, que de una vez por todas recibiesen su merecido. Que sufrieran más incluso de cómo nos lo habían hecho a nosotros. Querían que rindiesen cuentas de una puñetera vez, que sintiesen en sus pieles todo el dolor que nos habían provocado.

Ya era hora de equilibrar la balanza.

Giré a mi izquierda, para verlo ahí, de pie, aquella sombra que me seguía a todas partes.

"Quiero que sufran" – Dije.

" _Acepta entonces el poder de la espada_ "

Yo le tendí mi mano y este la tomó.

Hubo una poderosa explosión verde que inundó la estancia. Cuando Jade abrió los ojos vio a Mark de espaldas a ella, cadáveres se hallaban dispuestos a sus pies; siendo consumidos por un fuego verde.

Jade sintió un nudo en su garganta, algo acababa de pasar en el lugar, de pronto la temperatura había descendido y el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado y opresivo. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Ella fijó su vista en Mark, venas negras manchaban su piel como la vez anterior, la cual se había vuelto completamente gris y pálida. Esta dio un paso tímido, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

"¿Mark?" – Lo llamó asustada.

Este pareció responder a su llamada, ya que poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza para girar y mirarla. Jade sintió como su corazón se paralizó cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él. El marrón natural había sido erradicado, el blanco de sus ojos se había vuelto negro y su iris se había teñido de un espectral blanquecino azul, tan frío como el hielo. Jade tragó con dificultad, aquel que estaba ahí ya no era Mark, sino otra cosa que ocupaba su cuerpo.

"¿Mark?" – Dijo otra vez.

Entonces pudo ver como este sonreía. – "El ya no está" – Dijo una profunda y resonante voz que no era la suya.

De pronto la espada desplegó una poderosa energía que lo hizo temblar todo.

Decenas de splicers se abalanzaron contra él, pero de un solo movimiento enromes llamaradas surgieron del suelo, estás ascendieron poderosamente, arrastrando con ellas a los splicers para así consumirlos. Nuevas llamas emergieron de los laterales, borrando aquellos que se encontraban apostados en las escaleras y pasarelas laterales. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, ya que Mark levantó la espada y un poderoso brillo surgió de esta.

De repente la energía verde envolvió a todos sus enemigos, para así comenzar a gritar presas de dolor. Jade no había escuchado gritos como aquellos. Podía ver como estos se arrastraban por el suelo, pataleaban, chillaban. Se golpeaban desesperadamente contra el suelo o paredes, o se autolesionaban desesperados por que aquel martirio terminase. Pero aquello estaba lejos de cesar, hubo un nuevo resplandor y ahora estos chillaban mientras se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, la sangre emanaba de sus ojos. Algunos caían al suelo para vomitar un oscuro y putrefacto líquido negro, antes de emitir los últimos espasmos y morir.

Tras un nuevo resplandor las llamas regresaron, estás consumían lentamente la carne de algunos mientras que en otros estás explotaban del interior. Finalmente, el fuego ceso, sólo para que el líquido negro derramado por el suelo cobrase vida y se esparciera más aún, tentáculos oscuros brotaron de estos para atrapar a varios, a los cuales despedazaban sin miramiento alguno.

Jade se quedó estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces se percató de algo, y era un humo negro que comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de Mark. Este salía de heridas que desgarraban su piel.

Hubo un nuevo resplandor y nuevos gritos de horror, la tortura parecía no tener fin.

Tras el resplandor de la espada, Jade le pareció ver a alguien entre ella y Mark, una chica morena de cabellos rizados. Está la estaba mirando a ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – "Detenlo o lo perderemos" – Le suplicó antes de desaparecer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jade corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraba él, se puso delante suyo y sin miramiento agarró la espada para así intentar arrebatársela.

"¡Mark para!" – Gritó mientras zarandeaba para quitarle el arma.

Pero este de un solo guantazo la mandó varios metros más allá. Jade se levantó adolorida, su labio sangraba, y sin más camino hasta Mark para detenerse nuevamente delante de este, quien se la quedó mirando.

"Sé que estás ahí" – Un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor de ambos, el cual iba poco a poco estrechándose. – "Por favor vuelve" – Le suplicó.

Pero él no atendía a raciocinio alguno.

Cerca de él, Jade se percató que el humo que emanaba de las heridas que se formaban en su piel, era una sustancia líquida negra que al entrar en contacto con el exterior se evaporaba.

Cuando el círculo se estrechó más esta dio un paso, quedando a pocos centímetros de él, quien tenía su gélida mirada clavada en ella. Delicadamente está posó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Lo siento"

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando dejó la electricidad fluir. En la oscuridad escuchó el doloroso grito de Mark.

Asustada abrió los ojos lentamente para ver al chico en el suelo desmayado, su piel comenzaba a cambiar de tono, las venas a difuminarse y las heridas a cerrarse. Jade se agachó para apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas, poco a poco los ojos del chico fueron abriéndose, estos volvían a ser marrones.

"Jade" – Le llamó esta. – "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Nada amigo, te desmayaste por un momento"

"Los splicers, Cohen" – Dijo angustiado.

Jade elevó la vista y vio que los cuerpos caídos fueron consumidos por el fuego verde, pero aquellos que habían sobrevivió, incluido Sander, volvían a la carga.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo"

Jade me ayudado a levantarme, para quedar de rodillas, con la mirada fija en nuestros enemigos, de pronto había menos, pero no suficiente como para que su número disminuyera radicalmente.

"Jade" – La llamé al ver cómo se levantaba.

"Dije que yo me encargaba" – Me dijo mientras caminaba uno metros y quedaba de espaldas a mí.

Entonces algo sin igual ocurrió, esta se quitó los guantes, dejándolos caer. Sus manos habían quedado desnudas.

"Vamos Cohen, demuéstrame lo que tienes" – Le reto.

"¡Matadlos de una puñetera vez!"

Las hordas se abalanzaron contra nosotros, pero Jade mantuvo la calma. De repente vi como escombros a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a levitar. Miré sorprendido a esta. Rápidamente estos fueron lanzados hacia arriba, convergiendo en un punto y reventando así una porción del techo de cristal por el que comenzó a colarse el agua.

El torrente estaba de espaldas a nosotros, rápidamente el suelo comenzó a inundarse y de pronto Jade levantó sus manos. El agua a nuestro alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida, levantándose poderosamente, formando pesados muros de agua a nuestros lados. Todo bajo el mandato de la morena.

Yo lo veía todo alucinando, de como Jade con sus manos elevaba más y más el agua, de como los splicers venían a la carga y como cuando los tuvo donde quería soltó su poder. El agua rugió para abalanzarse contra estos, arrollándolos como naipes de dominó, arrastrándolos lejos de nosotros. Para rápidamente retornar a nosotros y cobrar vida nuevamente.

Estaba anonadado, Jade tenía un control magistral, la moldeaba como quería. El agua comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, a la vez que ascendía. Esta lanzó una de las paredes que atrapó a decenas de splicers para así meterlos en el poderos torbellino que había creados nuestro alrededor y sin descanso alguno azotaba el agua una y otra vez contra estos, golpeando y destrozando todo a su paso. Como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

"Cómo no lo vi antes" – Escuché que dijo Eileen.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ella… Ella es la luz de este mundo"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí" – Luz y oscuridad enfrentadas frente a sus narices. Ahora era capaz de verlo.

Volví a mirar a Jade una vez más, luchando sin descanso contra los splicers, mostrando su poder y determinación.

"Ariana Grande tenía razón… _God is a Woman_ "

Fue lo último que dije antes de caer rendido.

* * *

 **Traducción de las palabras que pronunciaba Lady Shpresa:**

 ***Pedimos al Señor de la Luz que brille. Rogamos al Señor de la Luz que comparta su fuego y encienda la vela que se ha apagado. De la oscuridad, luz. De las cenizas, fuego. De la oscuridad, luz. De las cenizas, fuego. De la muerte, vida. De la oscuridad, luz. De las cenizas, fuego. Muerte, vida, muerte vida, a veces vida.**

 **Nota: Estas palabras están escritas en Alto Valirio y han sido extraidas de la canción Pray (High Valyrian). Os dije que esta historia iba a ser una oda a la cultura pop. En un futuro más textos iran apareciendo y poco a poco ireís conociendo su significado. Siempre intentaré teneros la traducción.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

El frío metal entumecía mi cuerpo, mis extremidades se hallaban atadas y por más que intentase liberarme las mordazas seguían aferradas fuertemente a mí. Un penetrante olor putrefacto inundaba la sala donde me hallaba. Era incapaz de distinguir el lugar, mi visión era borrosa, veía formas ir y venir, estas aparecían delante de mí antes de disiparse. Todo era etéreo.

Pude escuchar como una vieja puerta se abría a mis espaldas, las bisagras chirriaron por unos instantes. De nuevo todo volvía a estar en silencio.

Escuché en la distancia unos tacones. El sonido que estos hacían contra el duro suelo me permitía distinguir la dirección que aquellos relajados pasos tomaban. Pasó por detrás de mí hasta posicionarse a un lado mío. Me sobresalté al sentir el frío tacto del látex sobre mi piel, intenté alejarme, pero las amarras me lo impidieron.

"Shhh. Tranquila mi pequeña cachorrita, soy yo" – Me dijo ella. Al instante mi sangre se congeló.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" – Grité cuando sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla en un intento de caricia.

Puede escuchar como se reía ya que lo único que podía apreciar era una sombra que iba y venía.

"Suéltame" – Ordené.

"Me temo que no te puedo dejarte ir pequeña mía" – Todo volví a sumirse en el silencio. – "El otro día hiciste algo muy, pero que muy malo. Nos distes un buen susto a todos, suerte que las hermanas te encontraron a tiempo"

Me estremecí cuando dijo aquello, todavía recordaba cómo me sujetaban de los brazos y el rostro, obligándome a abrir la boca. Como mi interior era removido violentamente, el ácido que quemaba mi garganta antes de escupirlo.

"Eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, eres tan especial y a la vez tan única" – La manera en que pronunció aquello último me produjo escalofríos.

Me removí cuando sentí como deslizaba sus dedos por mi pierna hasta posicionarse frente a mí.

"Jamás me perdonaría si te perdiese. Eres lo más precisado que tengo"

Pude escuchar el sonido de una máquina, de repente la silla en la que me encontraba empezó a moverse.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?" – Comencé a agobiarme cuando mis piernas comenzaron a hacer abiertas.

De repente nuevas sombras habían aparecido, estas se movían velozmente de un lado a otro, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Lo único que hacía era forcejear. Con cada centímetro que la bata que llevaba puesta subía mi miedo crecía.

La máquina se detuvo, pude escuchar unas ruedas moverse, así como el metálico sonido de una bandeja. Entonces puede percibir como una figura se ponía enfrente mío.

"Como dije, me has hecho pensar. Eres más valiosa de lo que crees Jade, has sido bendecida"

"¡Atrás!" – Grité cuando esta me levantó más la bata, dejándome expuesta. El frío de la habitación contrarrestaba con el calor de mis mejillas. La vergüenza me inundaba.

"Eres mi mayor creación"

"¡Soy un monstruo!" – Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, lo único que podía hacer era zarandearme sin resultado alguno; impotente ante aquel tacto intruso.

"Algún día verás cuán errada estabas. Sin embargo, eres demasiado valiosa como para perderte por uno de esos arrebatos tuyos"

Emití un quejido cuando sentí un doloroso toque que ardía en mi interior, quería que aquello saliera de mí.

La pude escuchar murmurar. – "Necesitaré más espacio para poder trabajar… Me alegra ver que te has mantenido pura todos estos años. No sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir.

Patalee abrumada, las lágrimas de la impotencia bañaban mis mejillas, apenas podía ver, pero podía oír y sobre todo sentir. Mi corazón se paralizó cuando escuché que algo rebuscaba en la bandeja metálica, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"Las cosas que me obligas a hacer"

Grité. Grité hasta que mis cuerdas se quebraron y mis ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas que soltar. Hasta que mi cuerpo finalmente dio la lucha por perdida. Me rendí, sucumbí ante aquella dolorosa intromisión que me desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente por dentro.

Me anulé, dejé de pensar, desconecté mi mente, intenté que mi consciencia se desvaneciera de aquella fría habitación, de aquella destruida ciudad, de las oscuras profundidades. Busque un lugar seguro en el que esconderme, en el que mí cuerpo se podía recostar sobre la cálida arena y el sol bañaba mi piel, donde el sonido de las olas calmaba mi ser; y mis ojos podían ver la infinidad del cielo. Aquel lugar al que huía cada vez que todo amenazaba con ahogarme. Un espacio donde podía respirar. Pero esta vez no fue así ya que me volví un muerto en vida, atrapada en mi propio cuerpo como una estatua sin poder parar de sentir durante todas aquellas eternas horas en las que me violaron.

(****)

"Mi cabeza" – Me quejé con voz ronca mientras me levantaba.

Me llevé la mano a la sien, arrugando el semblante por el dolor mientras me ponía de rodillas. Todo era un desastre, los hechos anteriores eran inconexos, vagos. Recordaba huir con Jade, la horda nos pisaba los talones; habíamos conseguido refugiarnos en este salón de baile, pero nos rodearon. Intenté protegerla, luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero estos al final me sobrepasaron. Entonces todo se volvió más confuso, en mi desesperación oí una voz, después de aquello no había nada, estaba en blanco hasta que delante de mí apareció Jade.

Jade.

Había sido alucinante el poder verla actuar de aquella manera. La forma en la que dejó fluir sus poderes y los utilizó en contra los splicers.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó me permití abrir los ojos y entonces descubrí que el salón estaba completamente congelado, todo cubierto de una dura capa de hielo deforme. Había cuerpos dentro del hielo, regados por todas partes.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo en la estancia, Jade había desaparecido. ¿Estaría bien?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una silueta, moví mi cabeza algo cansado, me sentía demasiado exhausto; era como si me hubiesen drenado toda la energía del cuerpo.

"Eileen" – Dije en un tono somnoliento.

"Qué bien verte otra vez despierto"

"¿Qué pasó? Todo me da vueltas"

"Los splicers nos rodearon, disté lo mejor de ti, pero eran muchos" –Asentí con cierta tristeza. – "Sin embargo serviste de inspiración"

"¿Inspiración?"

Ella asintió. – "Sí, para Jade. Ella vio como la protegías, de cómo estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por ella y cuando estos te atraparon ella acudió en tu rescate. No le dio miedo usar sus poderes"

"Lo vi, fue alucinante" –Eileen asintió. Se la notaba compungida.

"Mark, Jade es la luz que estábamos buscando"

Mi quijada cayó mientras mis cejas se elevaban hasta límites inimaginables, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría. « _Jade es la luz que estábamos buscando_ » las palabras dichas por mí compañero se repitieron varias veces, eran como un eco de fondo que resonaban en mi cabeza. Me llevo tiempo procesarlo.

¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Si te lo dije antes de que te desmayaras"

"¿Sí?"

"Sí"

"Vaya… pues no me acuerdo"

"¿Y lo de Ariana Grande tenía razón dónde quedo? Que si God is a Woman"

Me llevé la mano al mentón para pensar con detenimiento.

"¡Coño! Es verdad" – Ahora era inevitable, tenía los coros de la canción es mi cabeza. « _You'll believe God!…_ _GOD IS A WOMAN_ _!_ » rápidamente deseché aquello. Tenía que centrarme. –"¿Cómo estás segura de ello?"

"Porque lo vi, es algo complicado de explicar, pero cuando se enfrentó a todos aquellos psicópatas lo supe"

"Pero… ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?"

"Lo has visto, las luces a veces no son tan fáciles de identificar. Jade estuvo todo el tiempo frente a nuestras narices, sin embargo" – Puede ver como su rostro denotaba preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre Eileen?"

"Sentí la oscuridad dentro de ella. Enfrentándose a los splicers, pude sentirla como una pequeña llama"

"Mierda, ¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, cuando caíste ella siguió asiéndoles frente. Hay fue cuando lo sentí, ya que estos retrocedieron, pero ella no paraba; varios de ellos huyeron antes de que congelara la sala. Después salió de la sala sin mirar atrás"

No voy a negar que aquello último me dolió. Pero ya lloraría en otro momento. Hice un esfuerzo para levantarme.

"¿A dónde vas? Todavía estás muy débil"

"Tenemos que encontrarla. Me dijiste cuando pisamos este lugar que las luces están en peligro de apagarse, sentiste la oscuridad dentro de ella; una llama"

"Sí"

"Todos los incendios comienzan con una llama" – Le dije ya una vez de pie.

"Mark, espera un momento"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Ante mi pregunta está elevó las manos y abrió sus palmas en forma de cuenco. – "Creí que sería una buena idea" – Me dijo de forma tímida. Yo esbocé una triste sonrisa.

"Gracias Eileen. De veras"

Tomé las cuencas con mucho cuidado para mirarlas por unos instantes, antes de cerrarlas y llevarlas a la altura de mi pecho. Me tomé un momento, cerré mis ojos y dejé que la imagen del pequeñín apareciera delante de mí, recordé su expresión alegre y su sonrisa. Una pequeña opresión se instauró en mi pecho.

"Mark" – Susurró Eileen.

"Ya está" – Dije mientras abría mis ojos. Estos estaban cristalizados. – "Podemos continuar" – Le confirmé antes de continuar.

Guardé con mucho cuidado y recelo las cuentas antes de partir.

Eileen y yo caminamos en silencio, observando el destrozo que había más allá de la sala de baile, era como si un huracán hubiese engullido todo Fort Frolic. El hielo había removido hormigón y acero a su paso hasta formar puntiagudas y afiladas espinas que crecían por todas partes tomando la forma de esqueléticos y aterradores árboles. Cuyas garras habían atrapado a sus víctimas. Podía ver cuerpos de splicers ensartados en estas, suspendidos en el aire, la sangre goteaba de sus cuerpos, manchando la nieve; haciendo que esta tomase un oscuro color escarlata.

Salimos de la plaza para pasar por el túnel helado, aquí nos topamos con estatuas de hielo, el primer tramo estaba lleno de varios con armas rudimentarias que intentaron hacer frente en la Leona de Rapture. Fracasando en el intento estrepitosamente. Cuando este intento de línea de defensa falló, lo siguiente que nos encontramos fueron a varios de esto en un intento de huida. La tormenta los había pillado de espaldas. Por el dolor que había reflejado en sus rostros deduje que la congelación había sido lenta.

Fuera del túnel ambos caminamos hasta uno de los balcones del atrio, desde ahí pudimos observar el desenlace. Lo que quedaba de los acólitos de Cohen habían sido arrinconados como ratones sin escapatoria. La cúpula había sido destruida y por lo que deduje Jade hizo lo mismo que en la sala de baile. Uso el agua que caía de esta para generar corrientes que atraparon a los splicers. Con la diferencia que toda esta agua había sido enviada nuevamente al techo para congelarse y formar una rosa de hielo, en cuyos pétalos se hallaban atrapados todos los secuaces.

Pequeños copos caían de esta.

Bajé la mirada para toparme en el centro de la sala a Cohen, empalado por varias agujas de hielo. Todo estaba sumido en silencio, la vida y fulgor que había rebosado aquel lugar horas antes se hallaba completamente extinta. Mis ojos vagaron de un extremo a otro del lugar, no había rastro de Jade.

"Por ahí" – Me señaló Eileen. La puerta por la que entramos se encontraba arrancada, fijándome detenidamente los últimos resquicios de la tormenta se hallaban en el marco, ya que más allá la sala estaba intacta.

Bajamos las escaleras para seguir el rastro de la morena, pero nuestro camino se vio interrumpido.

"Charles Wallace" – Me agaché para estar a su altura. La criatura no dudó en saltar a mis brazos nada más verme.

"Dios por qué no te esfumas maldita mierdecilla"

"No digas eso delante de él… ella" – Lo levanté para inspeccionarlo más detenidamente. – "Bueno, tú puedes ser lo que quieras"

"Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que buscarle el sexo a un Sincorazón"

"Sí. Continuemos" – Dije para colocarme al bichillo sobre mis hombros.

"¿Será una broma? No puedes adoptar a una de esas cosas"

"¿Dónde está eso escrito?" – Contraataque.

Eileen iba a responder algo, pero ante mi respuesta cerró su boca, puso cara de circunstancia y estuvo unos segundos pensativa.

"No" – Sentenció de mala gana.

"Charles Wallace ha resultado ser alguien de confianza, si fuese una de esas cosas diabólicas que tú dices ya nos habría intentado atacar hace mucho y tampoco nos hubiese ayudado a salir de la jaula. Conclusión, se queda"

"Mark deberás que intentó mantener mi paciencia, respirar e inspirar profundamente; pensar que esto es solo una piedrecita en el camino. Que algún día serás un gran portador… pero tengo un límite que estás empezando a desbordar"

"No creo que puedas hacer mucho con esas manitas espectrales"

"Ponme a prueba, descubrirás de lo que estas manitas son capaces de hacer"

Íbamos a seguir discutiendo, pero de repente escuchamos una serie de gruñidos, al girarnos hacia el origen de estos, ambos pudimos ver una figura que emergía de detrás de la escalera. Sentí como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo, Eileen y yo nos quedamos petrificados ante la pequeña niña que se acercaba a nosotros, con un andar torpe y errático. Emitiendo quejidos que eran capaces de desgarrar el corazón.

Ambos nos miramos unos instantes antes de asentir, di un paso adelante e invoqué la espada, no quería hacerte esto; pero tampoco tenía otra opción, ya que sabía que no me lo perdonaría. A veces la opción correcta es la más dura de todas. Al principio mis pies no respondieron, pero al cabo de unos segundos estos parecieron reaccionar y comenzaron a andar, con cada paso que daba sentía como se volvía más pesado respirar. Una incómoda sensación se propagaba lentamente por mi cuerpo con cada palmo que daba, hasta que una vez que tuve delante a la pequeña Annabelle mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido.

Esta me miraba errática, mientras que yo temblaba. No había palabras de ánimo ni pensamientos esperanzadores. Ya que iba a matar a una niña. Eso era lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, tampoco podía buscar consuelo en pensamientos como « _ella se ha ido, eso que está frente a ti no es la hermana de Jade, es lo mejor para acabar con su sufrimiento_ » porque no me daban esa dicha. Era algo con lo que no se podía lidiar, simplemente actuar.

Levanté la espada, pude ver como sus ojos se clavaban en esta y los temblores se intensificaron. «No puedo, no puedo, no puedo» resonaba en mi cabeza, pero debía. Cerré mis ojos como el cobarde que era y elevé del todo el arma, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear escuché una serie de ruidos que me obligaron a abrirlos. Frente a mí la pequeña había comenzado a convulsionar, dejé caer mi espada dispuesto a ayudarla de alguna manera, pero entonces su piel comenzó a burbujear. Retrocedí estupefacto, sin saber qué hacer mientras veía como su piel comenzaba a tornarse negra.

Hasta que simplemente se decidió, se volvió un tipo de fango negro que se derramó por el suelo frente a nosotros.

De repente escuché a alguien toser detrás de mí, al girarme descubrí a Cohen. La maldita sanguijuela todavía se aferraba a la vida.

"Por qué será que te cuesta tanto morirte" – Me quejé mientras me acercaba a este. – "Supongo que esto es algún tipo de justicia poética, has sido convertido en una escultura"

"Ve-veo que has regresado. Nuevamente juzgue antes de tiempo, pensaba que eras un delicado y grácil ángel. Cuando tu verdadera naturaleza va mucho más allá… eres un ángel caído"

"Qué estás intentando decirme Cohen, estoy harto de tu maldita retórica rococo"

"Nada, de poco sirve ya… mis felicitaciones, vosotros fuisteis la llave que ha dado lugar a la obra más importante que Rapture alguna vez halla albergado. Nosotros. Nos habéis dado un lugar en el salón de la fa-fama" – Este volvió a toser escupiendo ahora sangre. – "Nos habéis permitido perdurar…"

"Vayámonos" – Dije negando. Aquello era increíble, incluso en su último aliento aquel psicópata seguía metido de lleno en su performance. Sin embargo, no le iba a dar el gusto de quedarme a escuchar su monólogo.

Pero no di muchos pasos más a allá cuando pude escuchar que algo metálico caía contra el suelo. Curioso giré la cabeza para toparme con la otra llave que nos faltaba. A escasos metros de Cohen.

"Un trato es un trato" – Dijo.

"No sé de qué sirve ahora cuando ya no hay nada por lo que luchar"

"Te equivocas mi joven Ferguson, e-echa un vistazo a tu alrededor" – Comentó indicándome con la mirada hacia arriba.

Elevé mis ojos sin saber muy bien qué tenía que observar, hasta que me percate de algo en concreto. En una de las esquinas había un gran altavoz. Similar al del Jardín de Eve. Mi vista comenzó a vagar por la sala, descubriendo otros tres altavoces más colocados estratégicamente.

"¿Sifones?"

"Efectivamente"

"¿Para qué? Si aquí no tenías a personas a las que ordeñar"

"Estos no estaban hechos para extraer, sino para controlar"

"¿Controlar?… ¿Controlar a quién Cohen? ¿A-A Jade?"

Este asintió levemente. – "El plan era que la señorita Thirlwall floreciera, que desplegará sus alas. Una vez que eso ocurriera activaríamos el sifón para someterla. Sin embargo, no contábamos con qué su poder fuera tan grande y está destruyese el artefacto antes incluso de poder activarlo"

"Hacerla florecer enseñándole la criatura en la que Shpresa había convertido a su hermana"

"No seas ridículo, eso que viste ahí no es la verdadera mocosa, sino un monigote, un sujeto que Lady Shpresa moldeó y convirtió en su hermana. Con el aliciente suficiente quizás vuestra compañera de una vez por todas dejaría de oprimirse"

Por un momento me quedé en blanco, tuve que mirar nuevamente el chapapote en el que se había convertido la niña para cerciorarme de lo que acababa de ver momentos atrás. – "Mientes"

"¿Por qué un hombre moribundo iba a mentirte en su lecho de muerte? He perdido mi hogar, a mi amante, a mis fieles seguidores; ya no tengo nada más que perder… al igual que tú fui engañado"

"Permíteme que lo dude"

"Lady Shpresa nos obsequió con esos sifones como una salvaguarda, nos prometió que eso frenaría a tu amiga, pero no fue así. Ella quería que esto pasara, que la muchachita sucumbiera y usara sus poderes. Mira todo lo que hizo. Desde un principio estaba planeado. Aún no lo ves, Shpresa la quiere a ella, no a su hermana"

"Mierda"

"¿Qué ocurre Mark?" – Me pregunto preocupada Eileen.

"Sí lo que Cohen dice es cierto, Jade irá a matar a Shpresa y esta, la estará esperando seguramente con más de esos sifones. Es una trampa. Tenemos que llegar antes que ella al Pabellón Médico" – Dije mientras me agachaba para coger la llave y echar a correr velozmente.

"Jade no parara lo sabes, está sucumbiendo a la oscuridad y lo único que desea es venganza"

"Lo sé, pero ahora sabemos que todo fue un engaño y su hermana sigue viva"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que podemos confiar en eso último?"

"Puede que Shpresa quiera a Jade, pero recuerda lo que dijo en Pauper's Drop, en el caso de que esta última fallase siempre le quedaría su hermana. Jade fue una Little Sister que pasó por todo este extraño proceso que la convirtió en lo que es hoy, su hermana lo es también; por lo que dudo que la loca esa vaya a sacrificarla, así como así, tiene que estar preparándola"

"Es una opción"

"Piénsalo, sí Jade falla siempre le quedará otra, pero sí esta cumple sus expectativas entonces tendrá a dos"

Corrimos hasta llegar a la estación de metro, sin embargo, para nuestra desgracia la batisfera ya no estaba.

"Maldita sea ya no está"

"Quizás haya alguna manera de llamar a otra, es imposible que Sander no tenga más de esos submarinos. Mira aquí hay un panel"

"¿No era que apenas podías interactuar con el mundo físico?"

"Y así es, pero pulsar botones tampoco requiere de tanto… Mmm, qué tenemos aquí"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Primero, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llamar a otra batisfera. Segundo, no sé cómo lo he hecho, pero creo que he accedido al registro de viajes, Jade no ha ido al Pabellón Médico"

"Si no es ahí, entonces ¿A dónde?

"Hephaestus"

"Qué coño es ese sitio… ¡Cohen!" – Grité para echar a correr de nuevo al atrio. Esperaba que la pasa aquella todavía no la hubiese palmado.

{…}

Efectivamente aquel sociópata seguía con vida, el muy cabrón estaba recitando tranquilamente un poema. Supongo que la intención de Jade no fue matarlo de forma rápida, quería dejarlo ahí atrapado mientras se congelaba ya que el tono de su piel iba palideciendo por momentos.

"Oh, joven ángel, habéis vuelto; ¿Qué os trae por aquí?"

"¿Qué es Hephaestus?" – Pregunté sin rodeos.

"Es la planta encargada de suministrarle energía a la ciudad. Si Rapture sigue en pie es gracias a ese lugar"

Eileen y yo nos miramos preocupados. La situación acababa de tomar otra dirección, si Jade iba hacia allá entonces significaba que todo estaba a punto de ponerse más negro de lo que pensaba.

"¿Cómo se llega hasta allí?"

"En batisfera obviamente"

"Y si no hay"

"Entonces me temo que no hay otra forma"

"Y una mierda. Como si tengo que ir a pie, seguro que hay algún traje de buzo por alguna parte"

"No seas impertinente muchacho pelirrojo" – Dijo haciendo que me detuviera. – "La fábrica se haya al suroeste Rapture, en el extremo final de la meseta en la que se sustenta la ciudad. Rodeada por chimeneas volcánicas"

"¿Chimeneas volcánicas?"

"Cómo sino crees que se mantiene una ciudad. Rapture toma toda su energía de ahí… la única razón por la que muestras tanto interés en ese lugar es porque tu novia se dirige hacia ahí"

"No es mi novia"

"Da igual, poco quedará si Thirlwall accede al control principal. La chiquilla esa tiene sed de venganza y la saciará haciendo estallar todo por los aires"

"¡¿Qué dices!?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Todo lo que le ha sido arrebatado por esta ciudad. Andrew Ryan construyó un sistema de autodestrucción en caso de que su preciada Rapture intentase ser tomada por la superficie"

"Maldita sea, tiene que haber una forma de llegar… tienes que tener más batisferas"

"Por supuesto que tengo, un vehículo privado"

"¿Dónde está Cohen?"

"Escondida, para usarla me necesitarás"

"Mark, en la estación de metro en el panel había una superficie con forma de mano" – Me dijo Eileen.

"Tienes razón Cohen, después de todo te voy a necesitar"

Invoqué la espada y de un corte seccioné una de sus manos. Este comenzó a gritar histérico, mientras se agitaba.

"¡ANIMAL! ¡ANIMAL! ¡ANIMAL!"

Yo recogí la mano.

"Nos veremos en el infierno" – Dije antes de salir.

Abandoné el atrio mientras que Sander seguía gritándome, hasta que sus gritos no que convirtieron más que en ecos lejanos.

Llegamos nuevamente a la estación, me coloqué en frente del panel y ahí fue cuando vi la marca para poner la mano. «Por favor que esto funcioné» pensé mientras ponía la tibia mano de Cohen sobre esta. Al instante la máquina la leyó y está se iluminó de una luz verde.

De pronto maquinaria comenzó a escucharse entre las paredes, hasta que del agua en frente de nosotros empezó a burbujear. Tiré el fiambre para acercarme hasta el borde.

"Anda dilo" – Le dije a Eileen.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo de cortarle la mano a Sander. Los elegidos no hacen eso, ya sabes, el código"

"No creo que el código contemplé a lunáticos que solo nos han estado jodiendo la vida y menos aun cuando estamos a punto de ser enterrados por toneladas de agua"

No pude evitar reírme. – "Entonces ¿No te chivarás?"

"Creo que esta vez haré la vista gorda"

La batisfera emergió y cuando abrió la compuerta entramos. Tomé la palanca de mandos y la llevé hasta nuestro objetivo, entonces esta se cerró y comenzó a sumergirse. Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

(****)

"Este lugar da miedo" — Dijo Eileen.

"Sí"

Una vez que abandonamos Fort Frolic el submarino se puso manos a la obra y navegó veloz, surcando entre los rascacielos en ruinas, poco a poco las grandes estructuras fueron quedando atrás, la nave encendió sus luces al introducirnos más y más en la oscuridad. Desde el cristal podía ver enormes tubos que iban en dirección a la ciudad.

En un momento dado Eileen llamó mi atención, esta me señaló a lo lejos. Al llevar mi vista puede ver una aurora anaranjada en la lejanía.

De pronto comenzamos a sentir como la batisfera descendía fuertemente, casi rozando el suelo, la temperatura había comenzado aumentar ya que sentíamos cierto calor. De pronto, el agua se tiñó de un color anaranjado, consecuencia de los cientos de chimeneas volcánicas que poblaban la ladera de la meseta, pequeños volcanes de los que salía magma hirviendo, así como gases y burbujas.

El submarino volvió a descender, esta vez situándose entre las chimeneas, para navegar a su alrededor. La visión desde aquí era imponente, aquellos conos volcánicos en plena vida escupiendo material desde las profundidades del planeta. Comenzamos a ver cables y tubos que provenían de todas partes, creando una red que convergía toda en su solo punto. Hephaestus.

Un enrome complejo de acero negro con luces rojas. Parecía un monstruo submarino de brillantes ojos escarlatas que en cualquier momento nos engulliría.

{…}

La batisfera emergió y nosotros salimos a la estación de metro. Un gran complejo de techos altos, paredes y suelos de acero. Grandes engranajes emergían del agua a nuestro alrededor, así como tuberías por los techos y bombas en las paredes. Aquel lugar parecía el reflejo de la revolución industrial rusa dado el tipo de arquitectura que empleaba.

Recorrimos la estancia observando las grandes estatuas de hombres de cobre que decoraban determinados puntos, estos como titanes todopoderosos que sujetaban el mundo.

Llegamos a una esclusa en cuya parte superior había un antiguo estandarte rojo con letras doradas « _El grande no será constreñido por el diminuto»._ Atravesamos la compuerta para dar lugar a un túnel de cristal dispuesto en el fondo marino, desde nuestra posición podíamos ver las chimeneas volcánicas, enormes montañas que amenazaban con aplastarnos, así como, el control central de la fábrica, la criatura de las profundidades cuya mirada era capaz de petrificarnos.

Anduvimos por la abandonada pasarela guiados por las enormes tuberías por los que fluía el magma de las profundidades. Tras atravesar el túnel de cristal entramos en el edificio principal, la puerta dio paso a una sala de enormes ruedas dispuestos a ambos lados, los cuales giraban poderosamente. Atravesamos otras tantas más, en su momento encargadas del monitoreo energético de la ciudad, por medio de grande pantallas y paneles de control. Ahora completamente en ruinas y abandonadas. Siempre siguiendo el cartel que ponía « _Despacho de Andrew Ryan_ »

Finalmente accedimos a una antesala al despacho de Ryan, un gran habitáculo de techo abovedado y columnas que formaban arcos, lo más llamativo de aquel lugar no era la estatua del busto del dictador, dispuesta en el centro; sino aquello que decoraban las columnas. Sus enemigos. Cuerpos ya en un avanzado estado de descomposición habían sido empalados en las paredes.

Aquello era un salón de trofeos. Una muestra de su poder.

Mis pasos fueron seguidos por las vacías cuencas de aquellos que osaron enfrentarse al Dios la ciudad. Frente a nosotros se hallaba la entrada a su despacho. Miré a Eileen, no muy seguro de entrar, tenía miedo. No porque fuésemos a morir, sino por Jade. _«¿Sería demasiado tarde ya? ¿Podría convencerla? ¿Ella me escucharía?_ » Esas dudas y otras más invadieron mi mente, sin embargo, conseguí disiparlas cuando Eileen tomó mi mano. Haciéndome saber que ella estaba aquí.

Atravesamos la puerta para dar con un corredor que nos llevó a un nuevo atrio que conectaba con diversas salas. Una vez que vislumbramos la que llevaba al despacho de Ryan, continuamos nuestro camino por una serie de oscuros corredores hasta que de pronto la construcción cambió. El frío acero había sido reemplazado por madera fina.

Entramos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, el despacho del difundo Andrew Ryan no dejaba de ser como el de otro pez gordo. Excesivamente grande y lujoso hasta más no poder. Sin embargo, el espacio estaba completamente solo.

¿Será que habíamos llegado muy tarde?

Eileen me señaló hacia una entrada lateral, un gran arco que no había visto y que conectaba con una habitación adyacente. Nos aproximamos hacia esta con la mayor discreción posible y una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca nos asomamos. Un espacio nuevamente grande a doble altura, con ventanales que daba hacia la infinidad del fondo marino y en el que había una colosal estructura de acero, que emulaba a la cuidad. Frente a esta estaba Jade.

"¡Jade!" – La llamé.

Esta se giró sorprendida. – "Mark" – Dijo para sí misma. Su tono demostraba que no me esperaba. Sin embargo, esta volvió a darse la vuelta para teclear en la consola. – "No deberías estar aquí"

"Pensé que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado te costaría un poco más dejarme atrás. Ya veo que iba errado" – Le dije mientras caminaba hasta el frente de los escalones. – "Dime una cosa, ¿Pensabas dejarme morir?"

Jade dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo, esta se había que quedado paralizada, lentamente se giró hacia mí.

"Los dos sabemos porque estás aquí" – Le dije.

"No" – Respondió. – "Mandé la batisfera de regreso a Fort Frolic, sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme por eso la pirateé para que te llevase de nuevo al escondite. El submarino ya está arreglado"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te mentí, otra vez… que novedad" – Se rio irónica. – "Las piezas que Grace me dio eran las últimas que me faltaban. Lo arreglé mientras dormías aquella noche. Se suponía que debías haberlo usado para salir de aquí. Pero ya veo que te me adelantaste"

"¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte, así como así?"

"A mí ya no me queda nada más por lo que seguir adelante, pero no por eso iba a dejar que la ciudad te arrastrase a ti también. Este no es tu lugar, el mío sí"

"Te equivocas" – Di un paso al frente. – "Tu lugar no está aquí…"

"No me vengas con esa mierda de vivir para que el recuerdo de mí hermana perdure. No sabes nada"

"Perdona que te diga, pero la que no sabe nada eres tú" – Comencé a subir los escalones bajo su mirada inquisidora. – "Te has limitado a correr una cortina que lo ha empañado todo y tú visión se ha focalizado tanto en un punto que has obviado tantas cosas"

"¿Qué quieres decirme Ferguson?"

"Que eres gilipollas" – Afirmé. – "Con cariño" – Añadí. – "Lo eres, al igual que yo también lo soy, ambos somos unos completos gilipollas. Nos centramos tanto en una parte que apenas nos dimos cuenta de que el juego abarcaba mucho más de lo que nos imaginábamos"

"Creo que no veo por dónde estás intentado ir Ferguson" – Me dijo con suspicacia.

"Tu hermana"

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca las tuberías resonaron y el suelo tembló levemente por unos instantes.

"Qué ocurre con ella" – Su tono había comenzado a volverse peligroso.

"Sigue con vida"

Después de mi confesión la sala quedó sumida en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las máquinas a lo lejos. La mirada de Jade se quedó clavada en mí un tiempo, solo para darse la vuelta y regresar a la consola.

"Regresa al escondite Mark" – Se limitó a decirme. – "Si sales ahora tendrás suficiente tiempo para embarcar y estar lo bastante lejos para cuando esté lugar estalle"

"¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a simplemente quedarte aquí?" – Esta se encogió de hombros.

"Jade escucha…"

"¡No Mark! Nada de Jade escucha… no hay nada que hablar sobre este tema. ¿Entendido? Ahora vete" – Está volvió a darme la espalda.

"Te tenía por una persona más lista, ¿Sabes?" – Volvía a retomar el tema dando otro paso al frente. – "Pero simplemente estás haciendo lo que Shpresa quería. En realidad, siempre lo estuvimos haciendo"

Esta dejó de teclear, lo que me dio a mí la oportunidad de continuar.

"Desde que nos topamos con ella todo fue un teatro. Su plan, las llaves, eran puro humo. Lo que siempre quiso fue ponerte a prueba, que estallaras. Lo intentó en el coliseo, llevándote al límite, pero no pudo; después pensó que si te mostraba el aliciente necesario lo harías… y así fue" – Paré de hablar y subir cuando vi que sus hombros se tensaron. Espere unos instantes antes de continuar. – "Está obsesionada contigo, piensa que eres el eslabón perdido en la cadena evolutiva que le permitirá llegar a esa nueva raza de super humanos. Cohen lo dijo, quería que evolucionaras, estudiarte y ver qué tan brillante llegabas a ser. Nunca pensó en sacrificar a tu hermana, siempre la tuvo como un recambio, si fallabas podría empezar el proceso de nuevo con ella y seguro no errar donde lo hizo contigo; y en caso de fueses un éxito tendría a alguien que cumplía las cualidades para volver a hacer lo que hizo contigo"

Me detuve a pocos centímetros de ella. Esta tenía la cabeza gacha.

"Annabelle sigue con vida. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad de rescatarla Jade. Pero tenemos que ser rápidos, no creo que lo que paso en Fort Frolic tarde en saberse"

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Jade seguía dándome la espalda. Entonces pude ver como comenzaba a temblar. Estuve tentando de tocarla, alargué mi brazo lentamente, con cuidado, las puntas de mis dedos estaban a escasos centímetros de ella. De repente hubo un resplandor, sentí un latigazo que quemó mi abdomen mientras mi cuerpo era aventado hasta caer al otro extremo de la sala.

Electricidad. Eso era lo que me había golpeado. Eileen corrió a socorrerme, me ayudó a levantarme mientras mi cuerpo todavía sufría de los efectos secundarios del choque. Para así observar la tormenta que había desatado.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y llenos de rabia, amargas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¡¿Una oportunidad?!… ¡Estoy harta de oportunidades!" – Gritó, haciendo que la electricidad volviese a surgir furiosa de sus manos. – "¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que me ha sido arrebatado por tener oportunidades? ¡Todo Mark! ¡TODO!… Mi hogar, mis padres, quien yo era, mi hermana, mi humanidad" – El metal de la sala comenzó a temblar. – "Desde que puse un pie en esta ciudad lo único que he conseguido es que esta me devorara y para qué, por tener esperanzas en esas oportunidades. He tenido esperanza, he luchado con uñas y dientes por esa esperanza, porque las cosas cambiarán. Pensaba que podría finalmente liberarme de todas estas cadenas que me están oprimiendo, por eso ponía la otra mejilla con cada golpe que recibía, con cada trozo de mí que me era arrebatado. Porque tenía esperanzas y eso fue mi perdición. La esperanza no es más que angustia" – Me dijo llena de dolor. – "Yo habré perdido todo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que las cosas acaben así. Arrástrate a esta ciudad a las profundidades conmigo, me cobraré cada parte que me fue arrebatada. Haré que paguen"

Sentenció finalmente esta. Sus palabras hicieron temblar a la estancia por unos instantes, la electricidad abandonó sus manos y sin más esta se dio la vuelta para continuar con su tarea, dando por concluida nuestra conversación.

"Mark, la oscuridad, está consumiéndola" – Me dijo Eileen angustiada.

"Lo sé" – Pude sentir la oscuridad surgir en ellas

Mi mirada estuvo unos instantes clavada en Jade, acto seguido hice un esfuerzo para levantarme bajo la atenta mirada de Eileen. Mi abdomen todavía dolía como mil demonios.

"El dolor nubla tu corazón Jade, pero sé que en el fondo la chica malhumorada y seca que conocí sigue allí, aquella que decidió no abandonarme a pesar de tener la oportunidad y lo único que ha hecho es protegerme y cuidar de mí. Por ello ¡No voy a dejarte atrás!" – Grité con determinación.

Invoqué la espada y me eché a correr para lanzarla como un boomerang hasta donde estaba ella, una luz me cubrió antes de desaparecer en un resplandor.

La espada impactó contra un lateral de la consola, haciendo que Jade se sorprendiera, Mark rápidamente apareció encima de esta haciendo que la morena arrugara el semblante. Sin perder el tiempo este saltó varios metros para volver a llamar a Selah, quien brilló unos instantes antes de convertirse en Cenobia, la cual cogió para abalanzarse contra el control central y así aplastarlo. Sin embargo, este sintió como una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba lejos de ahí y lo lanzaba lejos de ahí, cayendo cerca de la mesa de Ryan.

"¡Acaso no oíste lo que te dije! ¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente!"

"Tenemos un problema" – Le dije mientras volvía a levantarme. Ahora era mí espalda la que dolía. – "Y es que como te dije, no pienso permitir que esta ciudad te consuma finalmente. Y si para eso tengo que noquearte, amordazarte y sacarte lejos de aquí, ten por seguro que lo haré. Pero primero reventaré esa máquina"

"Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Entonces me temó que uno de los dos no acabará bien parado"

"Puedes darlo por seguro"

Sin perder más el tiempo volvía a invocar a Selah, apunté a la consola y me dispuse a disparar un rayo contra la máquina, pero de repente escuché un violento rechinar, no tuve tiempo de averiguar que era por lo que rodé a un lado justo a tiempo para ver como el escritorio pasaba a un lado mío fuertemente. Pero aquello no me iba a detener, como pude apunté y disparé antes de sentir como mi cuerpo era jalado nuevamente. El rayó impacto contra uno de los laterales de la estancia.

"¡Para!" – Gritó mientras yo me volvía a levantar.

Pero yo distaba mucho de hacerle caso, volví a incorporarme, con la espada en mano y eché a correr. Si no podía destruirla desde la distancia lo haría de cerca.

Por otro lado, Jade al ver que no me pensaba rendir tan fácilmente invocó al fuego de sus manos y lanzó una llamarada que formó una barrera, pero aquello no me iba a impedir avanzar; de un rápido movimiento lacé un corté helado que extinguió las llamas. Pero esta no iba a dejarme pasar tan fácilmente, ya que pude ver como se agachaba y ponía sus manos en el suelo para así lanzar un haz de hielo que surcó el suelo hasta mí. Salté a un lado para evitar que un capullo de hielo me encerrara.

Las tuberías comenzaron a temblar a la vez que Jade se levantaba, cuando su mirada se posó en mí estas acabaron por reventar y tentáculos de agua salieron de las paredes dispuestos a atraparme. Comencé a luchar con estos, la espada imbuida en llamas me permitía hacerles frente, pero mi estrategia consistía en saltar y esquivarlos, sólo los atacaba de frente cuando no me quedaba otra opción, ya que mí objetivo no eran estos. Jade al ver que no daba resultado disolvió los tentáculos, el agua esparcida por el suelo cobró vida a mí alrededor, formando un poderoso torbellino que me aisló completamente. Ambos nos miramos unos instantes antes de que ella se diese la vuelta. Si pensaba que aquello me iba a detener la llevaba clara, lancé una bola de fuego, pero para mi sorpresa la barrera no se inmutó, volví a repetir mi ataque sucesivas veces más; pero como la primera vez, no hubo resultado alguno. Bajé el arma y con cautela me acerqué hasta la barrera, aproximé con cuidado mis dedos al agua, pero rápidamente los alejé cuando las yemas rozaron esta; giraba tan rápido que si intentaba atravesarla me despedazaría.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una alternativa. Era imposible saltarla ya que esta llegaba hasta el techo y ya había comprobado que ir de frente tampoco era una opción. Sin embargo, la bombilla se me encendió.

Invoqué a Nifelheim. El agua era tan poderosa que un ataque de frente con la magia apenas tenía efecto, pero si conseguía contrarrestar su velocidad con una fuerza que girase en sentido inverso quizás podría escapar. Clavé la punta de la lanza y con todas mis fuerzas resistí, el agua hacía su mejor esfuerzo por arrancar el arma, pero yo era inamovible aun con el peligro de romperme los brazos. Comencé a drenar magia contra esta, intentado crear un torbellino de energía verde que girase en sentido contrario.

Al principio costó horrores, la magia se disolvía en la corriente y mis fuerzas iban mermando, por lo que el aguantar el arma se volvía más complicado; sin embargo, no me detuve y seguí extrayendo energía hacia esta. Poco a poco mi esfuerzo se vio recompensado, la energía había conseguido estabilizarse y viajaba al ritmo de la corriente. Ahora venía la parte divertida, hacerla girar en sentido contrario.

Respiré profundamente y me concentré, la magia a mi alrededor cobró vida para, así, comenzar a moverse en la dirección inversa. Sentí una poderosa presión, como si me estuvieran estrujando todo el cuerpo. El esfuerzo anterior empezaba a pasarme factura. Rompí la posición por unos instantes, pero rápidamente la recuperé, estaba consiguiendo que mi poder frenase la contrafuerza del otro; el plan estaba dando sus frutos, por lo que no podía rendirme ahora. Clavé mis pies al suelo, sujeté con más fuerza la lanza e hice mi mayor esfuerzo; un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios, la presión había sido sustituida por una corriente eléctrica que me estaba quemando por dentro.

Mi cuerpo se encorvó ante el latigazo que recibí en la espalda, mi plan estaba teniendo efecto, había creado una fuerza opuesta, pero lo que no había planeado era que el torbellino se descontrolara. El agua cegaba mi visión, la lanza se escurría de mis manos y mi cuerpo recibía los golpes furiosos de las dos fuerzas que luchaban la una contra la otra. Aprete mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron de un doloroso blanco, ya quedaba menos, con un fuerte grito di lo mejor de mí, liberé todo el poder que me quedaba dentro. El torbellino de energía comenzó a brillar más y más.

A sus espaldas Jade vio una poderosa luz, por lo que rápidamente se giró para descubrir como el fuego verde giraba poderosamente entorno a la trampa que había creado, engullendo el agua a la que había dotado de vida. Hasta que llegó un punto en que ambas fuerzas se fusionaran y surgió un poderoso resplandor que la obligó a taparse los ojos por unos instantes. Una explosión retumbó en la sala, gotas de agua comenzaron a bañar el espacio, en el momento en que abrió sus parpados escuchó un grito y a pesar de que su visión estuviese empañada esta pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta del chico que corría hacia ella.

Mark con espada en mano y una mirada determinante se disponía a destruir el control central, Jade rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo hacia él. Mark vio como Jade venía contra él, pero aquello no lo achantó, de un modo u otro pasaría por encima de ella y destruiría la estructura. Si ella la activaba, caería finalmente en la oscuridad y él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amiga.

Por otro lado, Jade no se achantó ante la figura de este, Mark no lo entendía, esto era lo que ella quería; la única forma de poder poner punto y final a aquella horrible sensación que le quemaba el pecho. Por lo que no permitiría que el joven pelirrojo la detuviese.

Ambas fuerzas se encontraron a mitad del camino. Jade elevó sus brazos, por medio de su telequinesis resquebrajó los tablones que se hallaban alrededor del muchacho, Mark al ver que suelo que pisaba se elevaba rápidamente se propulso con las piezas de madera hacia delante; evitando así la nueva trampa que se formó en torno a él. Lanzándose de lleno contra la consola, preparando la espada para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Jade nuevamente se interpusiera, esta vez de frente, siendo ella misma la barrera.

Ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, ambos lo sabían, por lo que al joven pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que atacar. Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarla Jade como último remedio cogió ella misma la espada. Su mano desnuda agarró la hoja de la espada. Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos se quedaron mirando antes de sentir una extraña sensación. Un latido que resonó en su interior. Sin perder tiempo Jade aventó con sus poderes a Mark nuevamente, el cual cayó sólo para levantarse y llamar a Selah.

Sin embargo, esta nunca apareció.

Mark miró sus manos desnudas por unos instantes antes de regresar la vista a Jade, quien aún tenía la espada en sus manos. Este volvió a intentarlo, pero Selah nunca regreso. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Iba a llamarla nuevamente, pero lo que no esperaba fue que de pronto esta comenzó a tornarse más y más negra bajo el tacto de la joven, hasta el punto de marchitarse.

Este se quedó estupefacto, se suponía que las llaves espada sólo podían ser usadas por sus portadores, que bajo las manos de otros no funcionaban. Sin embargo, la suya allí estaba, con alguien que no era su propietario.

Jade apartó su mirada del artefacto para posarla sobre el joven, quien sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"Jade" – Dije sin poder ocultar mi miedo.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" – Gritó furiosa.

Un poderoso vendaval se levantó con su rugido, arrastrándome fuera de ahí, mi cuerpo rodó toscamente por el suelo, recorriendo aquellos oscuros corredores por los que hace unos instantes había pasado hasta caer dolorosamente en el atrio. Hice el esfuerzo para levantarme, ya no me quedaban fuerzas, apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

Desde mi posición pude ver como un muro de hielo crecía entorno a la entrada del despacho.

"¡Jade no!" – Grité para hacer un esfuerzo que me permitió ponerme de pie y correr de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella.

Mi cuerpo impactó contra la gélida superficie, si hubiese sido un poco más rápido habría conseguido pasar. Siempre era igual, « _si hubiese sido un poco más rápido_ » comencé a golpear el muro mientras gritaba su nombre, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el hielo.

"¡Mark para!" – Dijo Eileen. Intentando detenerme.

"¡NO! ¡No voy a permitir que caiga en la oscuridad!"

"¡Autolesionándote no llegaras a nada!"

Sentí una ardiente cachetada que me sacó completamente de plano, me quedé unos instantes en shock, llevé mí mano a mí mejilla derecha, esta ardía. – "H-He perdido la espada" – Dije con la voz rasgada mientras observaba mis desnudas y sangrientas manos. – "He perdido la espada" – Repetí esta vez elevando la mirada hacia ella, mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse por las lágrimas. – "So… Soy un fracaso" – El llanto ardía en mi garganta.

"No lo eres" – Eileen me tomó de la camisa, para acercarme y que la tuviese más cerca. – "Eres un elegido excepcional, con un gran corazón que siempre ha dado lo mejor de sí. No eres ningún fracasado.

Sin poder evitarlo me eche a llorar, la abracé como si la vida me fuese en ello y oculté mi rostro en su cuello. Pude sentir suaves caricias por mi espalda. Los consuelos conseguían poco a poco aliviar aquella sensación. La de haber fallado.

"Tranquilo, llora todo lo que necesites, no te avergüences de ello; has estado constantemente al límite. Desahógate, lo necesitas"

Cuando ya no hubo más lagrimas que soltar y el llanto había cesado me separé, bajó su atenta mirada me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos como un niño avergonzado por llorar.

"La rescataremos" – Me dijo.

"Pe-Pero ¿Y la espada?"

"Ya veremos alguna forma de recuperarla" – Esta limpió los restos que quedaban.

Inspiré profundamente antes de asentir. – "Gracias Eileen… otra vez"

Este iba a decirme algo, pero de pronto el lugar tembló violentamente, ambos caímos al suelo mientras gritábamos, nuestros cuerpos rodaron varios metros antes de detenerse por otra sacudida que nos lanzó a otro lado. Cuando los temblores finalmente cesaron fue cuando nos pudimos levantar. Todo daba vueltas. Estridentes sirenas resonaban por todo el complejo, el rojo de las alarmas lo teñía todo.

« _Sistema de autodestrucción activado_ » resonó por todo el lugar. De pronto uno de los lados del edificio se elevó, tirándonos nuevamente.

"¡Maldita sea!" – Dije mientras me levantaba. – "¡Jade tienes que parar esto inmediatamente!" – Grité a una de las cámaras, sabía que ella me estaba viendo. – "¡Jade!"

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de unos altavoces.

"Te di la oportunidad Ferguson, si decidiste desperdiciarla allá tú, húndete con la ciudad si tanto lo deseas. Buena suerte Mark. Adiós"

"¡Será puta!" – Dije cuando la transmisión ceso. – "¡Jade Thirlwall, juró que voy a ir hasta allí y pateare ese culo fofo que tienes hasta que recapacites!"

« _Sistema de seguridad activado_ » se escuchó.

"¡Mark!" – Me regaño Eileen.

"¡Vale me callo! Retiró lo del culo fofo" – Dije mientras elevaba los brazos en son de paz.

De nuevo hubo otro temblor.

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detener la cuenta atrás, sino los bots serán la menor de nuestras preocupaciones"

"Cierto, cierto, cierto… piensa Mark, piensa… ¿Qué haría Beyoncé?"

Entonces me fijé en que el lugar en el que estábamos, la gran estructura central que había visto con anterioridad era un ordenador. Rápidamente corrí hacia este y me puse a teclear bajo la atenta mirada de Eileen.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Buscar alguna manera de detener la cuenta atrás… ¡Mierda! La única manera de anularla es a través del control central"

"Por eso se llama control central"

"¡Cierra la boca! Ponte tú a buscar una solución sino estás conforme"

"Vale, ya me calló… ¿Para qué sigues tecleando?" – Dijo después de unos instantes. Sesenta segundos aguantó, que los conté.

"Porque quizás haya descubierto algo. Mira" – Le di a una tecla y proyecté en la pantalla superior. – "Estas fumarolas están conectadas a toda una red de ríos de magma que están por todo el fondo marino. La más grande pasa justo por debajo de la ciudad" – Le señalé en el plano.

"¿Así es como piensa destruir la ciudad? ¿Reventado un río de magma?"

"La ciudad y el fondo marino varios kilómetros a la redonda"

"¿Y cómo la detenemos?"

"Aquí" – Abrí nuevos planos. – "La ciudad obtiene toda su energía de los núcleos armónicos. Son generadores que procesan el magma de los respiraderos alrededor de Rapture hasta convertir el fluido en una masa capaz de dotar de energía a la ciudad. Jade lo que está haciendo es sobrecargar uno de los núcleos. Lo está convirtiendo en una bomba de masa ligera que al estallar desestabilizara toda la red interna. De esa forma destruirá toda la meseta y con ella a Rapture" – Le expliqué. – "Sin embargo hay una manera de frenarlo, por medio del Control Geotérmico. Sirve para regular las direcciones de los fluidos, si llegamos hasta allí y los redirigimos; expulsaremos todo el magma el núcleo armónico vaciándolo completo"

"Y sin combustible no hay bomba"

"Correcto"

"En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder"

{…}

Corrimos hasta regresar al salón de los trofeos, una vez ahí, tomamos unos de los corredores. Directos hacia el distrito de Hephaestus Core. A nuestro alrededor el metal temblaba y chirriaba, fugas de agua estallaban por todas partes, comenzando a inundar poco a poco la zona. Cruzamos una esclusa que nos llevó hasta un túnel de cristal, desde ahí pudimos apreciar el caos que se estaba formando, las grandes tuberías que transportaban magma brillaban intensamente debido a la sobreexplotación; a nuestro alrededor el fondo marino comenzaba a agrietarse, algunas chimeneas se venían abajo soltando a su paso una enorme cantidad de cenizas y vapor. Podía ver el hirviente magma a través de las brechas que había a nuestros pies.

Un poderoso temblor sacudió todo el suelo como si fuese algún tipo de slime. Teníamos que darnos prisa. Recorrimos a gran velocidad todo el túnel hasta llegar finalmente a una pesada esclusa con el logo del distrito, cuando esta se abrió accedimos a un corredor de piedra, el calor aquí dentro comenzaba a notarse. Atravesamos el alargado espacio, que se iba desmoronando lentamente encima de nosotros, hasta llegar a una nueva esclusa de seguridad, la cual al detectar nuestra presencia esta comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Un molesto brillo se escapaba por debajo de esta.

Sin embargo, un nuevo seísmo provocó un desprendimiento que destrozo el arco de acero, rompiendo así la esclusa.

"Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!" – Grité frustrado.

"Mark, por aquí" – Me indicó Eileen.

La compuerta había quedado atascada, dejando una estrecha abertura. Rápidamente me acosté y giré para pasar por debajo de esta, al otro lado un asfixiante calor nos esperaba, el aire quemaba la garganta y casi podías sentir como si te estuvieran hirviendo vivo. Delante de nosotros se hallaba el núcleo armónico, una inmensa estructura de acero y cristal en forma de torre que se hallaba dispuesta en el centro de una gran caverna submarina. Me acerqué hasta la barandilla para poderla apreciarla mejor, sin embargo, me alejé de un brinco cuando me apoyé en esta, el metal ardía como el mismísimo infierno.

El nucleó era una estructura cilíndrica de varios anillos, con una parte central que tenía tres generadores giratorios. Cilindros menores de acero y cristal, con agua hirviendo a presión. Mientras que su base era una gran estructura con forma de vasija que brillaba intensamente de un tono amarillo, aquello tenía que ser el magma convertido en combustible. Vapor de agua emanaba de la parte inferior, ya que dicho nivel se encontraba inundado por esta, dado que en un uso normal la gélida agua del océano debía funcionar como un refrigerante natural; pero dado la gran concentración que había de magma esta de poco servía ahora.

"El control central está en el nivel inferior. Rápido" – Ambos comenzamos a descender por las escaleras de la estructura en forma de anillo que había sido construida en torno al nucleo para su control y monitoreo.

Las alarmas de los diversos ordenadores sonaban con intensidad, alertando de una inminente fusión del nucleo. El tiempo se nos estaba agotando.

La siguiente tanda de escaleras no llevó al segundo nivel, donde nos topamos con unas torretas de seguridad apostadas a los pies de las siguientes escaleras, que nada más detectarme abrieron fuego contra mí. Salté por encima de las barandillas, escapando así por los pelos del fuego de las ametralladoras, para refugiarme detrás de una columna de piedra.

"No pararan" – Dijo Eileen al otro lado.

"¿En serio? No me di…" – Pero no pude continuar ya que un cacho de roca estalló a mi lado. – "Eileen, ¿Crees qué podrías mover algo? No es necesario gran cosa, me basta con algo pequeño"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tengo un plan"

Esta asintió y salió, pude ver como caminaba hasta uno de los monitores, encima de este había una lata. Cuando se posicionó, se preparó para mi señal. Respiré profundamente buscando el valor que no tenía en esos momentos para la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

"¡Ya!"

Eileen golpeó la lata y cuando esta cayó al suelo las torretas como preveía dispararon contra esta, aprovechando la distracción salí de mi escondite y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, antes de que una de las ametralladoras me disparase salté por la barandilla. Fui lo bastante veloz como para girar en el aire y así agarrarme de la barandilla del nivel inferior cuando caí. Mis huesos emitieron un doloroso crujido, sentí como mis hombros casi se salen de su lugar. Pero por suerte no fue así"

"¡Mark!" – Eileen se asomó por la barandilla al borde del colapso. Entonces me vio y yo le sonreí victorioso. – "¡GILIPOLLAS!" – Gritó Furiosa.

Vale puede que aquello no fuese la reacción que me esperaba.

"Baja, nos vemos en el control geotérmico" – Le dije mientras escalaba.

Una vez arriba eche a correr, en el trayecto me tope con mi mini yo, quien no dudo en darme un puñetazo en el hombro. Me reí mientras me sobaba la zona magullada, qué le iba a hacer, me lo había ganado.

Finalmente conseguimos acceder al control geotérmico, una gran sala con tuberías de cristal repletas de ardiente magma que iba de aquí para allá, atravesamos la antesala que nos llevó al lugar donde estaba la consola. Me posicioné frente a esta, por unos instantes miré los colosales tubos de roca fundida que atravesaban el techo.

"Okay, vamos a ello"

"¿Sabes redirigirlos?"

"Si te soy sincero, no. Pero ahora la cosa no está en si sé o no sé. Se limita a debo" – Le dije.

"Tú puedes Mark"

Asentí para ponerme manos a la obra, comencé a teclear en la consola, buscando los controles que me permitieran redireccionar toda la red de tuberías. Poco a poco lo fui haciendo, o al menos eso creía. Podía escuchar estructuras internas moviéndose.

"Vale, creo que lo tengo" – Dije nervioso. Eileen y yo nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes antes de asentir.

Y sin más dilación pulse el botón.

« _¡Acceso denegado!_ _¡Acceso denegado!_ » comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

"¡¿Cómo que hace denegado?!" – Espeté antes de golpear la consola.

« _Necesario llave genética del Señor Andrew Ryan_ »

"Puto Ryan, pensó en todo"

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Piratearla" – Dije mientras me agachaba.

"¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida" – Contesté antes de sacar la tapa.

De repente todo el lugar se tiño de rojo y una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar. « _Alerta. Alerta. Alerta. Detectado intruso en Control Geotérmico. Activando medidas de seguridad_ »

"¡Será una broma!"

Dos trampillas a ambos extremos de la sala se abrieron y de cada una surgió un par de bots de seguridad que nada más detectarme abrieron fuego. Rápidamente me escondí detrás como pude, estos me habían acorralado.

"¡Mark por aquí!" – Escuché por encima del fuego enemigo.

Al elevar mi vista, vi a Eileen a lo lejos, esta estaba haciéndome señas desde lo que parecía una cabina de ascensor al otro extremo de la sala. Asentí antes de asomarme con cuidado, solo para esconder la cabeza en el acto, por poco me quedo como el primo lejano de Voldemort.

"Mierda" – Siseé. Ya había tenido suficientes disparos por un día. De pronto vi una pequeña sombra que echó a correr hacia los bots de seguridad, al instante supe de quien se trataba. – "Charles Wallace ¡No!"

Este había conseguido atraer la atención de estos.

"¡Mark deja al puto sincorazón y corre hasta aquí de una maldita vez!"

Entonces dos de estos se giraron y a mí se me pusieron los huevos como corbata. Las balas rebotaban por todas partes, me cubría la cabeza lo mejor que podía mientras corría en zigzag hasta donde se hallaba mi compañera. «¡Pulsa el maldito botón!» grité mentalmente, sabía que ella lo escucharía. Esta asintió a la vez que lo apretaba mientras que yo me lanzaba dentro de la cabina en el momento justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

"¿Dónde quedó la cortesía de preguntar antes de disparar?" – Dije mientras escuchaba las balas rebotar. – "Eh… ¿A dónde vamos?"

"No lo sé"

Ambos guardamos silencio mientras el ascensor descendía lentamente hasta que una campanita nos anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, una gran sala tenuemente iluminada y abandonada; mis pasos resonaban en el metal.

"¿Dónde estaremos?"

Eileen se encogió de hombros. – "Mira, allí hay una esclusa"

Ambos caminamos hasta esta y al abrirse su resplandor nos golpeó de frente, obligándonos a cubrirnos. A lo lejos pude discernir una brillante luz, por lo que comencé a caminar, dejando la sala atrás y adentrándome en una misteriosa pasarela.

"No puede ser" – Dije sorprendido cuando la luz que veía a lo lejos cobró forma, el camino me había llevado hasta el mismismo núcleo del generador, el enorme contenedor de cristal. Me hallaba a ras de la superficie del agua, grandes columnas de vapor ascendían a mi alrededor.

"Si todavía tuviese mi espada podría hacer algo"

" _Todavía hay una oportunidad_ " – Escuché. Era el joven misterioso.

"Eres tú"

" _Sí, soy yo_ " – Dijo divertido.

"¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablarme sin que la espada esté presente?"

" _Es complicado de explicar, pero digamos que los lazos van mucho más allá_ "

"A todo esto ¿Quién eres? Me has ayudado desde que llegué aquí. Pero sigo sin saber tú identidad. Vale que no me haya parado a preguntártelo antes, pero es que siempre que apareces es cuando las cosas están a punto de irse a la mierda" – Hubo un fuerte temblor. – "Como ahora"

" _Eso también es complicado de explicar_ " – Dijo un tanto incómodo.

"Eileen dijo que las llaves espadas son entes con vida propia. ¿Eres tú la conciencia de la mía?"

" _Se podría decir que sí_ "

"Ah, guay… ¡Mira hijo de la grandísima puta! ¿Tú sabes dónde me has venido a meter? ¿No había un sitio peor en el que estrenarme como portador?"

" _Las quejas para otro momento. Ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos_ "

De nuevo hubo otro temblor, pesadas rocas cayeron del techo a mi alrededor.

"Cierto, cierto"

"¿ _Cuál es tu plan_?"

"No podemos redirigir el magma, pero si consigo drenar todo el fluido que hay ahí dentro el núcleo armónico dejará de funcionar y por lo tanto no habrá sobrecarga, pero…"

"¿ _Qué ocurre_?"

"No tengo mí espada"

" _Hay más poder dentro de ti de lo que imaginas, la espada es un simple catalizador. Con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlo_ "

"Ya, pero dudo que ese poder me sirva sin nada con lo que hostiar"

" _Confía en mí, juntos lo conseguiremos_ "

"De acuerdo"

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Eileen, esta me observaba confundida. – "¿Estás bien? De pronto te has quedado petrificado"

"Lo estoy y tengo una forma de detener el fin del mundo"

"¿Cuál?"

"No te va a gustar"

Y sin más llené mis pulmones con todo el aire posible para saltar de cabeza a las aguas. Dentro ahogué un quejido, aquello estaba hirviendo. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor comencé a nadar, hundiéndome más y más hasta que finalmente llegué a estar a la mitad del enorme contenedor. Desde mí posición aquello era como una enroma estrella incandescente, apuntó de entrar en estado de fusión.

Tenía que ser rápido, mis pulmones no aguantarían mucho tiempo.

" _Muy bien Mark, coloca las manos al frente, con las palmas una pegada con la otra, como si fueses a rezar_ " – Asentí para recrear la postura que este me dijo. – " _Muy bien, ahora recita esto que voy a decir junto mí_ "

« ** _Se perzys iemnȳ nyke iksis stirred lēda hen ābrar. Se perzys iemnȳ nyke kessa sīmonagon naejot se heavens se iā Rhae ōño kessa arise isse se sȳndror. Zȳhon perzyssy kessa urnēptre se ñuhoso_** » *

Escuché como decía, al instante comencé a repetir en mí cabeza sus palabras, nuestras voces comenzaban a compenetrarse a medida que nos sumergíamos más y más en aquel mantra. De un momento a otro ya no existía otra cosa que un fuese aquellas palabras, el calor del agua, los temblores, el burbujeo del nucleo; todo se había esfumado. En la oscuridad sentí una luz, un lejano resplandor.

Al abrir mis ojos descubrí que había una serie de luces a mi alrededor, alargadas ajugas que un radiante verde esmeralda que brillaban con el fulgor de una estrella. Estas comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor para acto seguido emitir un fulgor. Entonces pude descubrir la forma de cada una.

«El coro espectral» pensé. Había sido capaz de invocarlo sin Selah.

De pronto una luz surgió delante de mí, la cual fue tomando la forma de una espada que conocía. Tae.

" _Ahora, antes de que desaparezca_ "

Asentí para tomar la espada, entonces el resto de armas a mi alrededor cobro vida, elevé el brazo por encima de mi cabeza y estas respondieron a mi llamado, posicionándose a mi alrededor para así girar en torno a mí. Estas comenzaron a brillar más y más.

Y cuando supe que estaba preparado, de un ágil movimiento llevé la espada al frente. Al instante las veinticuatro piezas se movilizaron para acto seguido salir disparadas una detrás de otra, como cometas; para impactar contra la superficie de cristal. La explosión reventó la pieza y el incandescente líquido entró en contacto con el agua generando una enorme nube de vapor que vino directa hacia donde estaba. Yo no tuve otra opción que cubrirme, protegiéndome lo mejor que pude ante el huracán subacuático que impacto de lleno contra mí, arrastrándome sin compasión alguna.

Mi cuerpo dio incontables vueltas en el agua, dentro de la corriente de hirvientes burbujas perdí el rumbo durante segundos que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente las furiosas aguas se calmaron y yo finalmente pude vislumbrar el camino hacia la superficie. Nadé lo más rápido que pude para emerger de una maldita vez.

Ya en la superficie nadé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban hasta la plataforma, donde me subí a rastras para dejarme caer boca arriba. Poco a poco mi respiración y pulsaciones se iban normalizando.

"Lo he conseguido" – Dije entre jadeos. Enormemente orgulloso. Desde mi posición podía ver como el núcleo armónico dejaba de girar y los temblores poco a poco iban cesando.

"Sí mi pequeño cachorrito, lo has conseguido"

Cuando oí aquella voz me quedé petrificado. Giré lentamente mi cuello para verla a escasos metros míos, sonriente, acompañada de aquellas dos criaturas con túnicas.

"Cogedlo" – Ordenó Tranquilamente.

"¡Jade!" – No pude evitar gritar cuando aquellas cosas se me abalanzaron.

{…}

Estaba sentada de espaldas a la consola, inherente al caos que había a mi alrededor, sin prestarle importancia a como la estancia se agitaba o a los escombros que caían del techo. Lo único que quería era que todo aquello acabase de una puñetera vez.

Aun así, tenía que reconocer que esperar mi hora final se estaba haciendo tedioso.

De pronto todo paró, las sacudidas cesaron, no hubo más lluvia de escombros. Detrás de mí la máquina emitió un ruido ahogado como si la hubiesen desenchufado. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hasta esta.

"No, no, no, no" – Repetía mientras tecleaba incasablemente, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano. La secuencia de auto destrucción había parado. « _Perdida de energía_ » ponía uno de los monitores, pero ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Rápidamente la respuesta vino a mí. – "Mark" – Dije seriamente.

Me alejé de la consola y me dispuse a abandonar la sala, en una de esas mis pies chocaron con algo metálico. Su espada. Me agaché para recogerla, se la iba a meter por el culo.

Hice mi camino de regreso, al llegar al muro lancé una bola de fuego que lo disolvió en el acto. Estaba sumamente furiosa, como me lo consiguiera de frente lo enterraría en el fondo marino. Salí de la oficina de Ryan y caminé a través de su sale de trofeos en dirección al núcleo, esa pequeña sanguijuela había resultado ser más molesta que un grano en el culo, había sido demasiado benevolente. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

Llegué hasta el nucleo el cual se hallaba completamente apagado.

"¡Ferguson dónde te has metido!" – Grité. Pude escuchar como mí voz resonaba por toda la caverna, pero nunca recibí respuesta.

Si me hacía perder el tiempo lo iba a lamentar. Me asomé por la barandilla, pero desde mi posición no vi nada más que el contenedor principal completamente vacío y el agua de refrigeración evaporada. Había conseguido romper el metacrilato sin ayuda de su espada.

No iba a perder mi tiempo en buscarlo, por lo que me acerqué a uno de los ordenadores y desde el servidor accedí al sistema de seguridad, comencé a pasar cada una de las cámaras en busca de mi Caperucita Roja; pero no había rastro alguno de este.

Rápidamente tecleé y bingo, una de las cámaras había detectado movimiento. Puse la imagen y ahí fue cuando palidece. Ella estaba aquí, caminaba tranquilamente hacia una de las batisferas de la estación seguida de sus secuaces los cuales llevaban a un inconsciente Mark.

"¡Mierda!"

Eché a correr sin contemplación alguna, todo lo rápido que pude. Atravesando como un rayo todas las instalaciones hasta que finalmente llegué a la estación de metro.

Al otro extremo del complejo estaba ella, de pie, junto al submarino, observándome sonriente. La rabia en mi interior aumento, los enromes engranajes rechinaron.

"¡Suéltalo!" – Grité.

Pero esta me ignoro completamente y se metió en el submarino. No la iba dejar escapar, esta vez no. Apreté los dientes dispuesta a reventar la claraboya del vehículo para sacar de ahí a mi amigo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo recibí un doloroso impacto en uno de mis costados que me lanzó al otro extremo del lugar.

Caí dolorosamente sin saber qué había pasado, entonces pude ver a unos metros de distancia una túnica roja en el suelo. De pronto escuché un siseo de reptil y al llevar mi mirada a su origen descubrí a mi atacante. Una alargada criatura con un exoesqueleto color grisáceo, de aspecto humanoide, con alargadas extremidades que terminaban en garras, así como una huesuda cola con una cuchilla. Esta tenía dos mandíbulas y brillantes ojos.

"No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo"

De un pestañeo mande una poderosa onda telequinética que destrozo todo a su paso hasta llegar a la criatura, a la cual lanzó a las aguas. Sin embargo, aquello me costó muchas energías, todavía no controlaba mis poderes del todo y mi cuerpo acababa resintiéndose.

Corrí hasta la batisfera, si era rápida podría pillarlos antes de que salieran a mar abierto, pero antes de que pudiese zambullirme sentí como algo se enroscaba a mí pie derecho para hacerme caer y acto seguido aventarme repetidas veces contra el suelo.

Escupí la sangre que había en mi boca, para levantarme, estaba furiosa. Encaré a la criatura que se hallaba empapada. Sin contemplación alguna lancé un rayo el cual esquivó rápidamente para correr hacia mí, pero antes de que llegase revente el suelo donde estaba, haciéndole volar por los aires. Pero aquellos bichos eran duros de roer, ya que rápidamente se agarró al techo para comenzar a moverse por este, esquivando las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba.

"¡Baja maldito cobarde!"

Tomé control del agua que había a mi alrededor para crear una corriente que lancé contra este, el cual fue incapaz de esquivar y así quedar atrapado en una burbuja que atraje hasta mí para poder observar como ese cabrón poco a poco se iba ahogando. Cuando emitió el ultimo espasmo fue cuando me permití liberar el agua. Su pesado cuerpo cayó como peso en plomo.

Sin más me di la vuelta y me dirigí al control de batisferas para llamar a una nueva. Caminé despreocupadamente hasta que de un rápido movimiento me di la vuelta y detuve su ataque. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí con las zarpas abiertas, preparado para atraparme.

"¿De verdad pensabas que era tan tonta?"

De un empujón lo lancé por los aires, su cuerpo impacto contra la columna central, donde lo tuve retenido. De las paredes a mí alrededor trozos latón salieron disparados para comenzar a flotar entorno a mí. La criatura se agitó en un intento de liberarse, tenía que ser rápida, no aguantaría mucho más.

Lancé las piezas contra este, encestándolas por toda su anatomía, asegurándome de dejarlo bien clavado. Sólo para permitirme romper el control por unos instantes, momento que aproveché para dirigir mi atención a la tubería de magma que pasaba por encima de nosotros. Mis ojos viajaron de esta a la criatura la cual hacia su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Un crujido resonó en la habitación y el magma escapó furioso de su prisión, para ser drenado completamente sobre la criatura. Pude escuchar sus aullidos de dolor por unos instantes antes de que la cascada de fuego liquido se secase. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, cubierto de una brillante capa anaranjada como algún tipo de jade. Poco a poco se fue descomponiendo bajo el cálido tacto del magma, que lo convirtió en un grumoso fango que se vertió por el suelo antes de desintegrase completamente.

Pasado el peligro caminé hasta quedar al frente del embarque, ella se había ido y llevado a Mark consigo.

Escuché un sonido metálico distinto al resto, por lo que me giré para ver en medio de la sala la espada. Tuvo que habérseme caído cuando el reptil aquel me atrapó. Caminé hasta esta y una vez que la tuve a mis pies me agaché para tomarla cuidadosamente.

La observé por unos instantes.

"Voy a por ti amigo"

* * *

 **Traducción Alto Valirio: _La llama que hay dentro de mí se agitará llena de vida. El fuego de mi interior se elevará hasta los cielos y un rayo de luz surgirá entre las tinieblas. Sus flamas mostraran el camino._**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

"Voy a por ti amigo"

Caminé de regreso a la fábrica, donde accedí a uno de las estancias de los trabajadores. Fui abriendo uno a uno los casilleros, tomando todo lo que necesitaba para luego dirigirme a una mesa donde lo dejé mí botín. Acto seguido me desnudé, la bonita ropa con la que Cohen me vistió (ahora echa arrapos) cayó al suelo, rápidamente procedí a vestirme con lo que había encontrado, botines de piel negros, un pantalón marrón y una ancha camisa amarillenta. Guardé un revolver y mi inseparable llave inglesa en el cinturón y tomé un arnés para colocar la espada de Mark a mis espaldas.

No llevaba muchas armas, si Shpresa quería ver a su creación, la vería en su máximo esplendor.

Sin perder más tiempo regresé a la estación de metro donde llamé a una batisfera que comencé a preparar para que me llevase al Pabellón Médico. En una de esas pude ver que algo se aproximaba velozmente hasta mí, por lo que de un rápido movimiento invoqué al fuego en mis manos y encarar a mi posible enemigo. Sin embargo, lo que me topé fue con una diminuta criaturita que se detuvo en frente del submarino. Un curioso duendecillo de grandes y brillantes ojos.

Este me miraba fijamente sin articular palabra. Disipé el fuego de mis palmas para agacharme y quedar frente a este, el cual seguía sin hacer nada más que contemplarme. ¿De dónde habría salido algo así? La respuesta la obtuve cuando el objeto a mis espaldas se movió, quedando algo visible. Rápidamente este comenzó a señalar la espada.

"¿Tienes que ver con Mark?" – Pregunté. Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue el mismo movimiento que hacía, ahora de una manera más insistente. – "Tú y yo vamos entonces al mismo lugar" – Le dije antes de cogerlo y meterlo. – "No te muevas de aquí" – Le ordené mientras le dejaba sentado en una de las butacas, donde se quedó tranquilamente balanceando sus pies. Hasta aquella cosita hacía más caso que Mark.

Finalizados los preparativos, tiré de la palanca de mandos y la batisfera se puso manos a la obra. Ambos observamos como la pantalla de cristal se colocaba, presurizando el espacio, para así comenzar a sumergirse.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo iba a negar, hacía años que no pisaba el origen de mis pesadillas; sabía que volver ahí iba a ser doloroso. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por recuperar a Mark. Por el que rezaba que estuviese bien.

"Aguanta niño bonito, voy en camino" – Dije una vez que accedimos al océano.

(****)

"¿Dónde estoy?" – Pregunté con la voz extremadamente ronca en un estado de seminconsciencia. La seca y pegajosa sensación en mi labio superior me decía que la hemorragia nasal que desconocía que tenía había cesado. Todo me daba vueltas. Intenté mover mis brazos y piernas, pero descubrí que no podía. Una opresora sensación en mis extremidades había comenzado a hacerse presente. Volví a agitarme, pero mis esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. – "¿Q-Qué ha pasado?" – Pregunté nuevamente, carraspeando.

Entonces hubo como una explosión dentro de mi cabeza, decenas de escenas invadieron mi mente, los últimos hechos pasaban por delante de mí, ayudándome a llenar ese vacío de información. Entonces a mí cabeza vino la última imagen. Los secuaces de Shpresa aproximándose hacia mí.

"¡Alejaos de mí!" – Grité a todo pulmón mientras me zarandeaba en mí posición. Mi respiración era irregular, los latidos de mí corazón acelerados, a pesar de haber abierto mis ojos estaba sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad. Incapaz de ver o percibir nada, incluso mi propio cuerpo.

Volví a hacer fuerzas, el rechino de la madera me hizo saber que estaba amordazado a una silla.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" – El miedo era palpable en mí tono, así como, por todo mi cuerpo. Un gélido sudor me bañaba. De pronto comencé a escuchar una serie de pasos que intensificaron el sentimiento dentro de mí.

Estos poco a poco se iban acercando.

"Mark" – Escuché un suave susurró.

"¿Eileen? ¿Eres tú?"

"Mark, estoy aquí" – Dijo un poco más alto.

"¡Oh gracias al cielo! ¡Eileen! ¿Dónde estás?" – Dije aliviado mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Intentando buscarla.

"Aquí" – Entonces pude sentir un tenue y fría presión en mi hombro.

"Estás helada, ¿Qué te pasa?" – Cuando me tocaba siempre era una sensación cálida y acogedora, sin embargo, ahora era todo lo contrario.

"Es este lugar, la oscuridad es horrible"

"¿Oscuridad? ¿Por qué no la siento?" – Si en aquella estancia la oscuridad era tan notable, por qué no me afectaba como sí hizo en Fort Frolic.

"Porque yo la estoy frenando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a esta, si te dejo a merced te mataría en muy poco tiempo"

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo, en Fort Frolic esto no pasaba"

"En ese momento teníamos la espada y esta actuaba como un escudo para ambos, repelía gran parte. Ahora sin esta ambos estamos indefensos"

"Un momento… ¿Cómo que ambos?"

"Esperaba no tener que decirte esto, pero estar en un mundo me debilita"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Igual que la magia que existe en un mundo me permite interactuar con este, el estar en contacto va mermando mis energías, como si me estuviese envenenando. Al final no dejo de ser un alma errante que está en medio, los mundos ejercen fuerzas que me repelen, pero gracias a la espada eso se contrarresta. Sin embargo, cuando esta no está ese rechazo se acentúa más"

"¿Te matara?" – Le pregunté asustado.

"No, pero acabará enviándome al purgatorio. Selah es el nexo que me permití estar aquí sin problemas, pero cuando dicha conexión desaparece entonces es cuando los problemas surgen"

"Tienes que irte. Busca a Jade, ella tiene la espada"

"No voy a dejarte solo"

"Y yo no pienso permitir que mueras" – Pude escuchar como algo caía al suelo. – "¿Eileen?" – No recibí respuesta. – "¡Eileen!"

De pronto hubo un fogonazo de luz que me hizo gritar de dolor, cerré mis ojos debido al fuerte ardor, cuando la intensidad mermó lo suficiente me permití abrirlos nuevamente. Una gran pantalla cuadrada sin señal había sido encendida al fondo del lugar, sus luces y distorsiones se proyectaban por todo el espacio, iluminando tenuemente la vacía sala en la que me hallaba.

"¡Eileen!" – Grité al verla tirada en el suelo a un extremo mío. Comencé a agitarme con más fuerza, si era necesario tiraría la silla. Pero de nuevo mis intentos fueron en vano, a penas conseguí moverme unos milímetros. La desesperación y angustia comenzaron a invadirme, el tenerla a escasos metros mío y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla no hacía más que hacerme sentirme como un inútil incompetente.

"¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme de una maldita vez!" – Grité a todo pulmón. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

"Tranquilo" – Dijo. Entonces esta comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. Las ganas de llorar debido a la impotencia me invadieron. Eileen cayó al suelo nuevamente. Su bronceada piel había palidecido hasta un tono enfermizo, se veía mucho más menuda, débil. Al levantar su cara un nudo se formó en mi garganta, su rostro estaba consumido.

"Eileen, por favor" – Le supliqué.

De pronto se escuchó una señal en la televisión y esta se tiño de negro, al instante unas letras blancas aparecieron. « _Participante: Alpha_ »

" _Tras la caída del control mental de Gill Alexander, la Big Sister se encontraba en un estado de desorientación. Partes de la programación siguen activa en ella, lo que la hace altamente violenta y peligrosa, ya que intenta seguir cumpliendo con los protocolos establecidos. Mató a varios de mis hombres antes de poder ser capturada. Sin embargo, también es especial, los programas a los que fue sometida durante toda su infancia y adolescencia la convierten en la candidata perfecta al ser más resistente que cualquier ciudadano corriente_ " – Dijo una grabación de la mismísima Shpresa.

« _Posoperatorio Alpha_ ». – " _La operación ha resultado un éxito, la extracción de la babosa marina que esta tenía alojada en su cavidad estomacal ha podido ser llevada de manera óptima sin ningún tipo de percance. La joven se recupera según lo previsto. Sin embargo, para la investigación, es necesario asegurarnos de que sus poderes sigan estando presentes_ "

La grabación finalizo y en la pantalla apareció un video, en él se veía una habitación simple, sin ventanas y con una cama en la que había una persona de espaldas a mí. De pronto se escuchó un estridente pitido que la hizo levantarse. – "¡Jade!" – Dije. Esta lucía desorientada, miraba a todas partes sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Hizo un movimiento y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, por lo que rápidamente se levantó el camisón que llevaba, dejando a la vista su abdomen; una alargada cicatriz vertical le recorría toda la parte superior, a la altura del estómago. Pude ver como esta comenzaba a hiperventilar. De pronto una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre, Jade se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes hasta que de la nada este grito histérico y como su estuviera poseído echo a correr en dirección a esta, quien tuvo que levantarse rápidamente y huir.

Las siguientes escenas consistían en ella corriendo de aquí para allá desesperadamente, hasta que en una de esas el hombre la pilló por los cabellos, tiró de estos para estamparla contra una pared, para así agarrarla del cuello y abofetearla, cuando tuvo suficiente de esto, el tío la tiró al suelo donde comenzó a darle sucesivas patadas; mientras esta de forma indefensa se cubría como podía. En una de esas el hombre se puso encima de ella, la sujetó de las muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra comenzó a toquetearla. Jade lloraba y pataleaba, mientras este la tocaba enfermizamente, bajando lentamente su mano, trazando un sucio camino hacia su vagina. Todo el tiempo sonriente. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, Jade gritó con todas sus fuerzas y una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra el techo, dándole la oportunidad de escapar. El hombre cayó y se levantó rápidamente para divisar a Jade en una esquina asustada, este intentó correr nuevamente, pero ella de un manotazo genero un rayo de fuego que lo engulló al instante. Este se había convertido en una bola de fuego que convulsionaba bajo la mirada de pánico de la morena, sus gritos se te metían en la cabeza. Hasta que finalmente se desplomó muerto.

Jade se quedó observando el cadáver muerta de miedo, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un nuevo pitido y todo el suelo se llenó de electricidad, la descarga que esta recibió la dejó inconsciente. La pantalla se oscureció.

« _Primera toma de contacto con_ _Alpha_ ». – " _Una vez que la prueba de poderes resultó exitosa, incluso superando las expectativas marcadas me dispongo a entablar una conversación con la sujeto. Sin embargo, dado sus habilidades, será necesario tomar las medidas adecuadas para tenerla bajo control_ "

De nuevo apareció un nuevo video, esta vez Jade estaba en primer plano, apoyada sobre una mesa de metal, con la vista pérdida, la tenían drogada.

" _Dime cachorrita mía, ¿Cómo te llamas_?"

Esta miró con ojos pesados a Shpresa, quién estaba fuera de plano. Sus ojos se posaron sobre esta por varios minutos. – " _Jade_ " – Dijo arrastrado.

" _Jade, que bonito nombre. Dime Jade, ¿Sabes por qué te hemos traído aquí?_ "

Esta la observó largamente, para después agachar la mirada hacia sus manos, que abría y cerraba. – " _Mis… manos, son muy pesadas. ¿Por qué pesan tanto?_ "

" _¿Sabes por qué te hemos traído aquí?"_ – Volvió a repetir. Jade negó, con sus ojos fijos aún en sus manos. – " _Te hemos traído aquí porque eres especial, tienes cualidades, dones que te hacen única. Poderes que te han sido concedidos y que en el pasado se desaprovecharon, pero créeme cuando te digo que aquí sabremos darles buen uso_ " – De pronto la morena murmuro algo. – _"¿Qué has dicho cachorrita mía? Más alto, no he podido escucharte_ "

" _E-Esa no soy yo_ "

"¿ _Cómo que no eres tú_?"

" _Esa que mencionas es un monstruo"_

" _¿Monstruo?_ " – Jade asintió para seguir mirando sus manos. – " _Oh Jade, no eres un monstruo, si todo va según lo planeado serás algo mucho mayor, algo esplendido y glorioso… no sabes las esperanzas que tengo puestas en ti cachorrita_ "

La pantalla volvió a oscurecerse.

« _Prueba 360 Alpha_ ». – " _He de reconocer que las cosas se están volviendo más complicadas de lo que esperaba, a lo largo de casi todo este primer año la sujeto ha recibido constante inyecciones de_ _ADAM_ _con el objetivo de potenciar sus poderes, incluso hemos llegado a drenar toda la sangre de su cuerpo y sustituirla por_ _ADAM_ _en repetidas ocasiones_ " – Al escuchar aquello sentí como mi corazón se detenía por unos instantes. – " _Pero me temo que seguimos en el mismo punto de partida. Sus habilidades no han cambiado con respecto a las que tenía en un principio. Ni siquiera se han visto potenciadas… Sin embargo, creo que he estado enfocándolo mal, quizás el cambio que persigo no se puede gestar a niveles tan superiores, por lo que tal vez es hora de adentrarnos un poco más_ "

Un nuevo video apareció. Este tenía lugar en algún tipo de laboratorio mal trecho. Una silla sin respaldar ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

"¡ _Soltadme_!" – Escuche como gritaba Jade.

Esta apareció en escena sujetada por dos matones que la llevaron a rastras hasta la silla, donde la tiraron, para rápidamente amordazarla. Acto seguido uno de estos rompió su camisón dejando al descubierto su espalda. Entonces en escena apareció Shpresa.

" _¡Shpresa suéltame!"_

" _Me temo que no puedo hacerlo todavía cachorrita mía"_ – Dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de esta, quien la arqueó al momento. – _"Primero es necesario un pequeño pinchazo_ "

Entonces pude ver cómo esta hizo una señal, una de aquellas monjas apareció, portaba consigo algún tipo de pieza metálica que cubría toda la columna de Jade y se ataba por medio de correas a su cuello y parte lumbar. Dicha pieza tenía diez protuberancias que parecían vertebras y las cuales tenían un agujero en el centro. La morena forcejeó mientras se lo colocaron.

" _Ahora pequeña mía, es necesario que te relajes, es la única forma de que sea rápido"_

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Entonces las monjas volvieron a aparecer, esta vez llevaban una serie de tubos que terminaban en alargadas y afiladas agujas, las cuales, una por una, fueron introduciéndolas en los agujeros; atravesando la piel y hueso, para clavarse dolorosamente en la columna. Jade intento ser fuerte, apretar los dientes y manos, gritar internamente; pero al final llegó un punto en que el dolor fue tal que gritaba mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Podía ver como la sangre se deslizaba por su piel, mientras que esta estaba rendida sobre la silla, con la vista completamente ida. Ni si quiera se inmuto cuando Shpresa acarició sus cabellos.

De pronto se escucharon una serie de máquinas y los tubos comenzaron a transportar inmensas dosis de ADAM. Jade emitió un quejido cuando sintió como el líquido era introducido en ella. Pude ver como comenzaba a hiperventilar, su respiración se volvía con el paso más y más agitada, de pronto vomito; el suelo quedó manchado de una espesa y negra sangre. Comencé a oír sollozos «¡ _Arde_!» decía mientras lloraba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, las venas comenzaban a hacerse notorias por todo su cuerpo, un carmín rojo, así como, un electrizante azul las teñía, haciendo que brillasen.

"¡Detenlo, por favor!" – Suplicó, cosa que jamás la había visto hacer. – "¡ _Duele, duele mucho_!" – Estaba llorando a más no poder mientras su cuerpo se volvía completamente ajeno a ella. Su piel parecía que burbujeaba, sus venas brillaban más y más; sangre se derramaba de heridas que se hacían por sí solas y que rápidamente se cerraban. Entonces esta comenzó a sufrir violentos espasmos, con cada uno los efectos secundarios del ADAM se hacían más visibles. Electricidad que corría por sus brazos, enormes quemaduras que emanaban fuego, pinchos de hielo que brotaban de su interior, descuartizando la carne; colmenas de insectos que vagaban por su cuerpo; ventosas de agua. Así como cicatrices de un brillante dorado que la resquebrajaban poco a poco. Los espasmos se volvieron mucho más intensos, hasta tal punto que sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, sangre se escurría de estos, así como, de su nariz.

Hasta que llego un punto en que Jade emitió un doloroso grito y un poderoso estruendo cortó la transmisión.

« _Alpha seis días despues del Día M._ ». – " _La joven lleva varios dias inconsciente, recuperándose desde la metamorfosis, el proceso al que la sometimos habría matado incluso a un sujeto cuyo cuerpo fuese capaz de tolerar las recombinaciones. Sin embargo, ella pudo ¿Qué la hace diferente? No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea es lo que la permite seguir respirando y lo que la ha permitido tener éxito donde sus iguales fracasaron. Es especial, no hay duda de ello… He conseguido romper el techo, ahora sólo falta alcanzar los cielos; esta chica me lo permitirá_ "

« _Entrenamiento Alpha_ ». – " _La joven se ha vuelto mucho más reservada y desconfiada, se niega a usar sus poderes, independiente de los castigos que recibe debido a su desobediencia; su voluntad es férrea, no hay electroshock que sea capaz de resquebrajarla. No aprecia el don con el que ha sido bendecida, es como un bebe al que se le han entregado las llaves del Olimpo. Sin el entrenamiento adecuado lo está desperdiciando todo… he podido percatarme que en las contadas ocasiones en los que consigo que los utilice esta no emplea el cien por ciento sus capacidades, por lo que me lleva a pensar que el techo no está del todo superado; sin embargo, creo que puedo obligarla a usarlos_ "

Un nuevo video apareció, Jade estaba en una sala sola, un gran espacio bastante deteriorado, ella se hallaba apoyada en una pared de brazos cruzados.

" _Llevo aquí varias horas ¿No sé qué esperas? Vamos electrocútame ya y así acabemos con esto de una vez_ " – Dijo a la nada.

De repente una puerta de acero se abrió y de ella salió un splicer con una camisa de fuerza, este portaba un extraño aparato en la espalda. Pude discernir unos altavoces. Jade observó a aquel hombre que lucía ido con una ceja arqueada.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido de megafonía. – " _Mátalo_ " – Dijo Shpresa tranquilamente. Pude ver como Jade miraba a uno de los megáfonos antes de negar. – " _Mátalo_ " – Volvió a decir esta. Pero nuevamente Jade hizo oídos sordos de su orden, esta se limitó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia otro punto de la estancia.

" _Pierdes el tiempo_ " – Le contestó.

"¿ _Eso crees_?"

Una molesta interferencia retumbo en la sala como un trueno. El chirriante ruido se instauraba en lo más profundo de cabeza, nublando todo lo demás, obligante a prestarle atención; volviéndote completamente loco. El ruido procedía de aquel hombre. Pude ver como Jade caía de rodillas, gritaba de dolor mientras se auto abrazaba. Podía ver como las venas de su cuerpo comenzaban a brillar con aquel eléctrico azul.

"¿ _Quieres que paré_?" – Le preguntó tranquilamente. – " _Mátalo_ "

"¡ _NOOO_!" – Chilló.

La intensidad aumento, Jade se desplomó en el suelo. Aquel poderoso ruido la estaba desgarrando por dentro. Entonces las palabras de Cohen volvieron a mí, aquellas sirenas, lo que portaba el splicer era un prototipo de sifón. Jade comenzó golpearse la cabeza cos sus manos, en un intento desesperado por hacer que aquello cesara.

Esta volvió a emitir otro chillido de dolor antes de enfrentar al hombre, que observaba asustado lo que estaba pasando y con dolor en su mirada esta disparado un rayo. La electricidad al impactar acabo en seco con el chirrido, así como, con la vida de aquella persona.

" _Muy bien cachorrita… mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento"_

Antes de que la transmisión finalizara, puede ver como jade, en el suelo, retrocedía hasta chocar contra una pared para autoabrazarse y así comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

La pantalla se tiñó de negro por unos instantes antes de volver a trasmitir una nueva grabación. Jade estaba en primer plano, de nuevo en la misma mesa de acero, ahora esposada. Se podía notar que el tiempo había pasado, su pelo estaba más largo, lucía más consumida y sobre todo inexpresiva.

" _Me decepcionas cachorrita mía. Después de todo este tiempo ¿Me lo agradeces así? ¿Intentado huir de nuestra familia?_ " – Esta nunca contesto. – _"¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti_?"

Pude ver como una ceja se arqueaba por unos instantes antes de retornar a aquella neutra expresión.

" _Bonitos guantes, ¿De dónde los has sacado?_ " – Le preguntó Shpresa, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. – " _Jade, cachorrita, tienes que comprender que eres especial, que has venido al mundo para hacer grandes cosas. Por ello es primordial que sigas con tus entrenamientos, resistirlo no es bueno para tu cuerpo, acabara destruyéndote. Aún no puedes verlo, pero eres la arcilla que iluminara la senda; recuerda mis palabras_ "

Todo quedo en silencio por unos instantes. Entonces pude ver como Jade se inclinaba para estar más cerca, con su mirada fría y vacía esta enfoco a más allá de la cámara.

" _Te matare_ "

Y la transmisión se cortó. Nuevamente la pantalla se tiño de aquella luz blanca incandescente.

Pude oír algo por los altavoces. Era una nueva grabación.

" _Hoy la sujeto «Alpha» ha escapado de las instalaciones. Creo una distracción en su cuarto con la que atraer a una de las hermanas a una trampa que le ha costado la vida. Acto seguido tomó sus prendas y se vistió con estas, pasando así inadvertida y de esta manera pudiendo escapar… la chica ha conseguido engañarnos a todo, con el tiempo se volvió mucho más lista y perspicaz… Supongo que hasta aquí llega el fin del proyecto «Aurora»"_

De pronto un gran estruendo retumbo por toda la estancia, las paredes temblaron, escombros cayeron de los techos, la pantalla tintineo a la vez que se quebraba. Me agarré como pude a la silla, por miedo a caer debido al repentino terremoto.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" – Miraba de un lado a otro en busca de una explicación. Pero no había respuesta. De repente alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Entonces sentí como algo dentro de mí se reaviva, como una llama que desentumecía mi cuerpo. – "¿Que está pasando?" – Dirigí mi vista hacia la derecha, para ver como Eileen poco a poco se iba levantando. El color iba regresando lentamente a su piel. Esta estaba recobrando fuerzas. – "¡Eileen!"

"Tú también lo sientes ¿Verdad?" – Su voz se notaba más viva.

Rápidamente asentí.

"¡La espada!" – Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"Jade está aquí, ha venido a por mí" – Pensé en voz alta sin creérmelo. – "Eileen rápido, tienes que ir a donde esta ella"

"No pienso abandonarte"

"Olvídate de mí, ahora lo que importa aquí eres tú, ve con la espada. La necesitas para recupérate del todo, yo estaré bien"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, ve, corre de una maldita vez. Tampoco es que vaya a ir muy lejos" – Dije resaltando lo obvio. Una pequeña broma que consiguió quitarle hierro al asunto. – "Por favor, ve con ella"

Esta me miró por unos instantes hasta que finalmente asintió. – "Está bien, pero volveré antes de lo que canta un gallo"

"Vamos date prisa"

Volvió a asentir, para así echar a correr lejos del lugar. Yo me permití respirar aliviado. Sin embargo, cuando Eileen desapareció sentí como mi cuerpo era estrujado, mis pulmones eran oprimidos, mis tripas se removían, mi corazón era constreñido. Emití un quejido ahogado, ya era consciente de la oscuridad a mí alrededor y de su magnitud, aun así, aguantaría todo lo que hiciese falta por mí amiga.

"Parece que nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos, pequeño cachorrito" – La sangré se me heló. Dirigí mi vista al frente para ver como de entre las sombras emergía ella, mirándome con aquellos ojos dementes, relamiéndose.

{…}

Fantasmas de blanco habitaban una gran habitación, esparcidos por la estancia estos realizaban diversas acciones, algunos pintaban, tomando como lienzo paredes o suelos, otros bailaban solos o en compañía; algunos observaban las profundidades del océano, anonadados al ver la fauna pasar. Otros jugaban con cochecitos o muñecas, llegando a discutir en ocasiones por quien se entrometía en la actividad del otro. Mientras que otros tantos, simplemente paseaban en silencio, sus ojos de aquí para allá, observando el espacio, pero sin llegar a tenerlo nunca presente. Y es que sus mentes, ahora desdibujadas, los volvían seres errantes; ajenos al mundo a su alrededor, atrapados en una niebla constante.

Un carrito de juguete se movió, captando la atención de uno de los ahí presentes, este gateó por el suelo hasta tenerlo delante, pero nuevamente el juguete se movió, recorriendo varios metros. Este volvió a desplazarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, la colorida y vieja figurilla, nuevamente, como empujado por una fuerza invisible; se movió.

Malhumorado, dio pequeños saltos y antes que la historia se volviera a repetir, se abalanzó. Su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo, pero poco le importo ya que varios centímetros más allá, entre sus manos estaba el preciado tesoro. El cual observaba con devoción. Pero de pronto hubo algo que rompió con las mieles del éxito, bajo su cuerpo el suelo se movía.

Temblores lejanos retumbaban por este, a su vez, podía escuchar un extraño sonido de fondo; como si algo crepitara. Las sacudidas comenzaron a hacerse más notables, su epicentro parecía cercano. Este elevó la mirada hacia la gran y marchita puerta de acero, solo para toparse con un resplandor ámbar que lo engulló en cuestión de segundos. Fue un pinchazo, un pequeño ardor antes de que todo se disipara.

Una poderosa explosión reventó las pesadas puertas de acero, furiosas llamas se habían abierto paso, lenguas de fuego que arremetieron violentamente contra todo a su paso, convirtiéndose en una imparable bola de demolición que se extendió velozmente por gran parte de la sala, antes de disiparse.

De entre el humo y los restos en llamas, una figura emergió, la joven morena se abrió paso entre los escombros y cuerpos calcinados hasta quedar al frente de la sala. Desde su posición pudo ver como los esclavos de Shpresa, desorientados hacían su mayor esfuerzo por huir del caos, del dragón que había irrumpido en su morada. Rápidamente alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"Vaya, no se hacen de rogar" – Dijo Jade.

De pronto esta volvió a sentir un nuevo latido que resonó en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo comenzó a brillar a sus espaldas, esta rápidamente tomó la espada para descubrir como en determinadas partes, la corrupción había comenzado a desaparecer, dejando al descubierto el brillante metal negro del que emanaba luz verde.

"Mark… tiene que estar cerca" – Dijo esta.

Acto seguido, pudo escuchar el sonido de un altavoz.

"Vaya, vaya; pero a quien tenemos aquí. Querida cachorrita mía, mi corazón se llena de jolgorio con tu regreso"

"Corta el royo Shpresa, si estoy aquí es para de una vez por todas cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente"

"No esperaría menos de ti. Aguardo el reencuentro, madre e hija otra vez reunidas. Te estaré esperando, para de una vez por todas pasar la corona del reino. Pero antes deberás demostrarme que eres digna de ella"

La transmisión fue sustituida por el sonido de algún tipo de silbato, de pronto los supervivientes se irguieron, quedando completamente estupefactos, lentamente estos comenzaron a girarse sobre su eje, hasta llevar al uniso sus miradas a la joven. El fuego se reflejaba en aquellas vacías cuencas que cobraron vida. Rabia, ira, inundaron aquellos oscuros puntos; gruñidos, ruidos guturales; comenzaron a hacerse eco. Sin embargo, estos no hicieron retroceder a Jade, que en su mano derecha tomó su revolver, mientras que con la izquierda invocó al hielo, lista para entrar en acción.

{…}

Pude ver como Shpresa se alejó de la consola.

"Eso la mantendrá entretenida, así tú y yo tendremos tiempo de charlar" – Me dijo tranquilamente, sonriente, mientras que yo no podía disimular mi ceño fruncido. – "Oh quita esa cara pequeño cachorrito, nos lo pasaremos muy bien tú y yo"

"Todo lo bien que se lo puede pasar uno encerrado con una psicópata"

Esta se carcajeo. – "¿Has disfrutado de las películas? Han sido bastantes instructoras… sin embargo todavía queda algo más por ver, he estado reservando lo mejor para el final. ¿Te apetece?"

Yo gruñí a lo que esta simplemente me dedico media sonrisa, para así caminar hasta donde me hallaba, rozando uno de mis brazos con sus fríos dedos.

"¡No me toques!"

La pude escuchar reír. – "Tan arisco" – Esta se perdió detrás de mí y yo no pude evitar intentar girar la cabeza, pero sentí como me tomaba de la nuca. – "Créeme, no querrás perderte nada de lo que está apunto de acontecer" – Dijo con tono suave, pero con un agarré firme.

De nuevo volvía escuchar el sonido de los altavoces, venía una nueva grabación de audio.

"Qué, ahora vendrá otro de tus monólogos sobre lo perfecta que era para tus enfermizos planes o qué lástima que no aprecia todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella. Puedes ahorrarte el discurso paternalista conmigo"

"Mejor aún" – se limitó a decirme.

« _La chica hoy ha intentado quitarse la vida_ » Comenzó diciendo y yo me quedé sin aliento. « _Dado el alcance de sus poderes y la ira que alberga en su interior, decidí tomar medidas y suminístrale diariamente un medicamento que la mantuviese a raya. La dosis diaria no entrañaba ningún peligro, simplemente la atontaba lo suficiente como para hacerla más fácil de llevar; sin embargo, en altas cantidades resulta mortal. Desconozco como fue capaz de almacenarlas sin ser vista, ni mucho menos como engañar al encargado de administrárselas. Pero una de las hermanas fue rápida y la descubría a tiempo de hacerla vomitar. Ahora se haya estable, bajo observación y el encargado acaba de asegurarse un futuro en el nuevo proyecto que tengo entre manos»_ se hizo un largo silencio _. «He estado pensado, es demasiado valiosa como para perderla y a la vez impulsiva. Quizás debería tener un posible reemplazo_ »

"¿Reemplazo?" – Dije.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció un nuevo video, Jade en lo que parecía un paritorio, atada de las extremidades y con los ojos vendados, se la podía ver asustada hasta la médula. Entonces apareció Shpresa y comenzó a contarle la misma mierda de siempre, esta iba y venía, mientras que la inquietud de Jade aumentaba. Entonces regresó, mientras las piernas de la morena comenzaron a abrirse contra su voluntad, dejándola expuesta, avergonzada; Shpresa tomó asiento entre sus piernas, para comenzar a inspeccionarla. Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la morena, inmersa en su mundo, hablando para ella misma, en ese constante monologo.

Entonces esta hizo una señal y a su lado le fue colocado una bandeja con instrumentos. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cuando soltó aquel putrefacto argumento « _Las cosas que me obligas a hacer_ » yo intenté hacer la vista a un lado, pero Shpresa me obligó a verlo. A como mutilaba a mi amiga mientras esta lloraba y suplicaba porque se detuviese, como esta seguía inmersa en su tarea sin importarle lo más mínimo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a la persona que tenía delante. Hasta que Jade simplemente se rindió, volviéndose un trozo de carne con el que experimentar, al que hacer sangrar, pero, sobre todo; al que hacer sufrir.

Las lágrimas escapaban a mi control, la rabia manchaba mis mejillas, una fuerte presión se instauro en mi pecho, quería arrancarme mis ataduras, con los dientes si era necesario; ser libre para así poder hacer pagar al ser que tenía a mi lado.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" – Grité con la voz rota. Aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora.

"Shhh cachorrito mío, observa" – Dijo para dolorosamente obligarme hacer mirar a la pantalla.

La tortura de Jade fue sustituida por unas imágenes que no comprendí muy bien. En él se exponía algún tipo de ser vivo en proceso de formación.

«La fecundación ha sido efectiva y el desarrollo del feto va según lo planeado, este crece a un ritmo rápido, en unos pocos meses habrá alcanzado la edad cuatro años, lo que la hace complemente funcional para el programa Little Sister»

"¿Little Sister?"

Entonces en la pantalla apareció un nuevo video, tenía lugar en la antigua habitación de Jade, sólo que ahora estaba ocupada por una pequeña niña que pintaba en el suelo. Sentí como el corazón me era estrujado. Ahora todas las piezas de aquel triste y doloso rompecabezas encajaban finalmente. Estaba anonadado, no me lo creía. La puerta se abrió y de ella emergió la figura de Shpresa.

"¡ _Mami_!" – Dijo la niña para correr rápidamente hasta esta, quien se agachó para estar a su altura.

" _Hola tesoro_ "

"¿ _Hoy podemos ir a jugar fuera_?"

"Claro que sí, pero primero debemos ir al médico, te tocan tus exámenes" – Entonces la niña puso mala cara.

" _No me gusta el médico, me picha"_

" _Te prometo que esta será la última vez que pase"_

" _¿De veras?"_

Esta asintió. – " _Eres una niñita muy especial que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Mi pequeña cachorrita"_

La transmisión finalizó, la pantalla volvía a quedar en blanco y delante de mí apareció ella.

"Annabelle… ella es la hija de Jade" – Dije mientras la miraba fijamente, todavía absortó.

Shpresa asintió. – "Veo cierta desilusión en tu rostro. ¿Jade te mintió? ¿Te contó que era su hermana? ¿Una niña de la superficie a la que secuestró bajo mis ordenes?" – Yo me mantuve en silencio. Pude ver una sonrisa ladina adornar su rostro.

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

"¿Si la pequeña es su hija? Claro que lo sabe. Cree a esa niña con el objetivo de reemplazar a Jade, sin embargo, si quería que el proceso fuese un éxito debía seguir los pasos de antaño; por eso la doté de un protector y la mandé a Rapture a que comenzara a recolectar. Aunque no lo creas la tenía en constante vigilancia, los splicers con el tiempo se habían vuelto mucho más peligrosos y violentos, sin embargo, un día pasó algo interesante, Jade se topó con la pequeña Annabelle… El instinto maternal es algo ciertamente fascinante, no hicieron falta palabras, había algo, lazos imperceptibles a nuestros ojos, que permitieron a mi pequeña cachorrita saber que la niña que había delante de sus ojos era su descendencia. Pude ver nuevamente la luz brotar de ella"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cada vez que la obligaba a utilizar sus poderes, Jade se negaba, no importaba el castigo que recibiera; ella desobedecía incluso con el sifón presente esta prefería convulsionar durante largas y dolorosas horas a utilizar sus dones. Sabía que en su mente ella recurría a un lugar feliz que la ayudase abstraerse de las calamidades que su carne sufría, hasta que simplemente llegó un punto en que los poderes desaparecieron; los bloqueó de manera inconsciente. Y por mucho que intentase ahondar en su cabeza, las murallas sólo crecían más y más" – Hizo una pausa. – "Sin embargo el día que se toparon vi como sus poderes retornaban ¿Tú también lo has visto no? Como con cualquier mención hacia su pequeño retoño el ambiente a su alrededor se alteraba, parecía que cobrase vida. Por eso comencé todo este juego, para sacar a la mariposa de su crisálida"

"Ya lo conseguiste, ya tienes al espécimen que deseabas en su máximo esplendor y a otro más que seguir el mismo camino, ¿Ahora qué?" – Puede ver como esta comenzaba a negar.

"Pequeño cachorrito, eres igual que aquellos hombres que gobernaban este lugar, tiendes a subestimar, a infravalorar el talento de los demás, sus capacidades. No ves que las cosas van mucho más allá y que somos simples eslabones de una gran rueda que hace mucho que comenzó a girar. Todo el tiempo has pensado que mi fin último era que Jade se convirtiese en lo que has visto, pero me temo que andas errado, eso era una pequeña meta. En realidad, persigo objetivos mucho más ambiciosos"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?"

Esta guardó silencio por unos instantes. – "Devolverlos a la vida"

Cuando dijo aquello sentí que me paralizaba, como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría que me congelo completamente « _Devolverlos a la vida_ » resonó en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, un eco de las profundidades que me generaba escalofríos. De pronto sentí como algo se clavaba en mi cuello, un doloroso y frío intruso que escarbaba profundamente, me agité mientras me quejaba debido a la molesta sensación de algo vertiéndose en mi torrente sanguíneo. Emití un quejido cuando este salió de un rápido movimiento, pude sentir un hilo de sangre escurrir. Mi vista se había nublado por unos instantes, pero nuevamente volvía a ver a Shpresa delante de mí, sosteniendo una inyectadora.

"¡¿Qué me has hecho?!"

Pero esta nunca me respondió, se dio la vuelta y tiró la inyectadora. – "Sabes una cosa mi querido Mark Ferguson, estuve a punto de perder la esperanza. A pesar de disponer de los componentes adecuados y mis creaciones resultasen hermosas, seguían siendo inestables, imperfectas; todavía había algo que se escapaba a mí control, algo que me faltaba" – Comencé a sentir como la temperatura de la sala iba en aumento, mi cuerpo comenzaba sudar. – "Sí, estuve a punto de perder la esperanza, de darle la razón a todos aquellos que decían que no valía para nada, que era una estúpida con pájaros en la cabeza"

Jadeos escapaban a mi control, tenía la cara completamente roja, la vista se me iba y aquel horrible calor iba en aumento, resultando atosigante.

"Pero un rayo de luz iluminó las sombras, ese rayo fuiste tú mi querido cachorrito" – Esta se dio la vuelta. – "Esa demostración de poder y habilidades me llenó de júbilo, por fin había dado con el componente que me faltaba. Tenía el ADAM y la antimateria que me permitían romper con las leyes de lo establecido" – Esta comenzó a caminar hasta mí. – "También poseía un contenedor, en aquel momento inmaduro, pero que ahora ya ha florecido" – Estas se detuvo frente a mí. – "Sólo me faltaba la semilla" – Esta rozó mi mejilla y yo rápidamente volteé la cara. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, mi piel estaba hipersensible.

"¡Qu-qué haces!" – Intente alejarme al ver como esta tomaba asiento a horcajadas sobre mí. – "¡Atrás!" – Volví a voltear mi cara cuando esta hizo un intentó de tocarme. Pude escucharla reír.

Esta comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente, descendiendo por mi pecho, yo volví a agitarme, intentando quitarme de encima aquel sucio contacto.

"¡Para!" – Grité cuando me percaté que estas bajaban más y más. Comencé a sacudirme desesperado, pero mis ataduras me impedían cualquier movimiento. Esta llegó al broche de mi pantalón. – "¡He dicho que pares!" – Grité lo más alto que pude.

Recibí una fuerte cachetada que me dejó desorientado. Cuando la imagen se estabilizó pude ver como esta se levantaba las faldas, mi pene estaba al aire libre, erecto. – "No" – Rogué cuando la sentí moverse, esta se elevó. – "Para… por favor" – Comencé a temblar, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos. No quería verlo.

Pero a pesar de que las sombras cubriesen mi visión, podía sentirlo todo, mi cuerpo se había vuelto extremadamente sensible y cualquier caricia o contacto por mínima que fuese se sentía como una explosión. Apreté los dientes, clavé mis uñas a mis palmas cuando sentí como lentamente esta se iba enterrando en mí. Un gemido quedó atorrado en mí garganta, la calidez, la presión, enviaban descargas eléctricas a todo mi ser, activándolo, volviéndolo completamente loco; mientras que yo me mordí dolorosamente la lengua; para evitar dar así respuesta. Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, los vellos de mí nuca se erizaron. Arqueé mi espalda dolorosamente contra el respaldo en un intento de hacer callar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a moverse, lenta y constantemente esta subía y bajaba, mi miembro entrando y saliendo a un ritmo acompasado, que electrificaba todos los nervios de mi ser. Más gemidos quedaron atascados en mi garganta, puede que mi cuerpo ya no me fuese mío, pero yo no iba a corresponder. El calor comenzó era sofocante, una capa de sudor me impregnaba, mientras que yo hacía el mejor de los esfuerzos por resistirme, luchar contra aquellas asquerosas sensaciones.

"Para" – Repetí removiéndome en mi lugar. – "Para"

De pronto sentí como esta agarraba dolorosamente mi cuello, sus dedos apretándolo, cortándome el aliento. Podía escuchar sus jadeos, su respiración se estaba acelerando. Yo seguía negándome.

"Abre los ojos" – Ordenó. Yo negué. – "Abre los ojos" – Volvió a repetir, pero yo seguía sin hacer caso.

Entonces sentí como clavó sus garras en mi rostro, las uñas se hundieron dolorosamente en mis mejillas, obligándome a abrir la boca, escapando un quejido. Podía sentir pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su otra mano fue a mis cabellos, tomándolos para así tirar dolosamente de estos, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran en el acto, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon.

Mi mirada se hallaba entreabierta, si intentaba cerrarla esta tiraba más de mis cabellos, hasta el punto de sentir como los arrancaría del cuero cabelludo, si quería cerrar mi boca, sus uñas se clavaban más en mí. Podía ver su rostro, enrojecido, nublado por el placer. Esta comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén. Las desagradables descargas se intensificaron, mí ritmo cardiaco se acrecentaba, mi respiración se volvía errática.

El placer comenzó a envenenarme, los gemidos antes atorrados comenzaron a salir, desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales, pero sobre todo mi alma; al sentir como poco a poco iba perdiendo la guerra, que mi cuerpo ya no era mío sino de ella. Que me mi conciencia se hallaba atrapada en un amasijo de carne de la que no podía escapar, que podían jugar conmigo, hacerme lo que quisiese porque yo no podría responder de la manera que quería sino como ella deseaba. Comencé a sentir como el asqueroso calor que me quemaba se intensificaba, que los nervios de mi cuerpo se volvían más y más inestables. Que mi visión comenzaba a empañarse de una lujuria que no era correspondida. Sentí una cálida y húmeda caricia por uno de los laterales de mi cuello, antes de sentir dolorosamente como sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel, marcándola, reclamándola.

Una de sus manos libero mis cabellos para viajar a mi abdomen, introduciéndose por debajo de mi camiseta, teniendo vía libre para toquetear a su placer mi cuerpo, de una manera tosca, bruta y sucia. A estas alturas ya mi cuerpo no respondía, sólo pude dejar caer hacia atrás mi cabeza, como si estuviese tetrapléjico. Miraba al techo fijamente, buscando así una forma de escapar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ella no iba a dejarme ir, así como así, volvió a apretar del agarré entorno a mi rostro y tiró, obligándome nuevamente a mirarla.

El fuego que ardía en mi interior y que me estaba consumiendo comenzó a aglomerarse, sabía que el final estaba cerca y a estas alturas lo único que podía hacer era suplicar porque parece de una vez por todas. En un determinado momento todo acabo compactándose, mi interior se estrujó antes de liberarse. Emití un ahogado gemido al sentir como todo llegaba a su fin de una vez por todas.

Rápidamente me enfrié, quedé entumecido, como si estuviese muerto por dentro. Pude ver como ella salía lentamente de mí. Cerraba mis pantalones como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. Se alejaba un par de pasos y llevaba lentamente su mano a su vagina, para evitar así que cualquier gota de esa semilla tan preciada, según ella, escapase.

Esta sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir nada, tras cerrarse la puerta, la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, lágrimas los llenaron hasta el punto de desbordarse, al principio silenciosas, hasta que un quejido rompió en el silencio, dando paso a llantos desconsolados. Sucio, sucio, sucio. Así era como me sentía.

{…}

Caminaba velozmente por los interminables y oscuros pasillos del pabellón, desde que Shpresa dio la orden todos los internos se habían vuelto zombis que acudían a su llamada. Quienes nada más verme pasaban de aquel estado de letargo al iracundo. Llegué hasta el final y rápidamente me detuve, empujé una puerta con delicadeza, asomándome con cuidado. Había dado a un nuevo corredor, abandonado y en ruinas, con material hospitalario tirado por todo este, tintineantes tubos fluorescentes iluminaban vagamente el lugar.

"Maldita sea este sitio es un maldito laberinto"

Comencé a atravesar el lugar, rodeando las diversas camillas que me encontraba a mi paso, observando las diversas habitaciones que se hallaban a los lados, previniendo posibles sorpresas desagradables.

De pronto un carrito al frente mío se movió, haciendo que me detuviese en el acto. Me quedé mirando fijamente aquel espacio, abrí una de las palmas de mí mano, el calor desentumecía el frio procedente de la humedad del océano. Nada ocurría, sin embargo, yo sabía que aquel carrito se había movido; no era mi imaginación.

Me acerqué con la intención de inspeccionarlo más de cerca, pero de pronto escuché fuertes ruidos a mi espalda, gruñidos guturales resonaban cerca de mi posición. Sin previo aviso, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una horda de aquellas rabiosas bestias venía directa contra mí, de un rápido movimiento use mis podres para mandar las diversas camillas contra estos; creando una improvisada barricada. Eché a correr, fuertes golpes retumbaban con cada paso que daba, la barricada no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Acabé llegando a una bifurcación, tres elecciones y apenas tiempo para decidir.

Escuché como una parte de la barricada caía, por lo que sin pensármelo tomé hacia la izquierda, al tiempo de que oía como el resto de la construcción se derrumbaba y furiosos alaridos vibraban por todas partes. La distancia a recorrer era muy larga y ellos eran más rápidos que yo, por lo que no tuve más remedio que ocultarme en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer, escondiéndome detrás de esta. Ruidosas pisadas resonaban por todas partes, podía ver a través del cristal de la puerta sombras pasar velozmente. Sus gritos se oían tan cerca que casi parecía que estaban al lado tuyo.

No podía salir y enfrentarme a ellos, ya que, por muchos poderes que tuviese mi cuerpo se resentía y ya había gastado una buena parte de mis energías en el numerito de la puerta. Lo primordial era encontrar a Mark, pero primero debía salir de aquí. Observé la sala en la que estaba, una habitación de tamaño intermedio con vista al océano, parecía un lugar destinado a que los pacientes pasaran tiempo aquí; pude ver un hundimiento en el suelo.

Me levanté y caminé con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta el borde del agujero, la oscuridad lo inundaba, apenas podía ver algo. Sin embargo, era mi mejor opción ahora mismo, por lo que me precipité sin más a lo desconocido.

Jade tenía razón, aquel carrito se había movido, pero lo que esta no vio fue a la joven morena de cabellos negros que la miraba al otro lado. Eileen no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se quedó ahí viendo como Jade escapaba de sus persecutores. Pero no lo iba a permitir más, Mark las necesitaba, por lo que esta buscaría la manera de llevarla hasta el pelirrojo.

{…}

Me levanté desorientada, generando una pequeña llama en la palma de mi mano, una minúscula luz en medio de las tinieblas. Estaba en una vieja y destartalada sala, en un pasillo central con hileras de oxidadas camillas a los lados, miré a todas partes, detrás de mí no parecía haber salida; por lo que no me quedo más remedio que seguir hacia delante.

Mis pasos retumbaban por la estancia, el ambiente se sentía cargado y pesado. No pasó desapercibido para mí que algunas camillas tenían cadenas apostadas en sus esquinas, así como otras enormes manchas de sangre seca ¿Qué habría pasado en este lugar? Giré hacia la derecha, en ese instante la luz enfocó a un amarillento biombo donde vi la sombra de una persona que de pronto se esfumó. Retrocedí asustada, parpadeé varias veces, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y gotas de sudor frio comenzaron a descender por mi nuca.

Esperé un par de minutos en sumo silencio, esperando cualquier cosa, pero no sé si para mi buena suerte, nada ocurrió. Eché a andar, lentamente, bordeando el biombo, podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón iban en aumento. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la tela no había nada. Observé desconcertada el espacio, era imposible, sabía lo que había visto. De repente escuché un chirrido metálico que me hizo girarme en el acto, llevé la luz hacia esa otra esquina de la habitación, pero no había nada; sólo un puñado de mesas y goteros.

Suspiré cansada, este sitio iba a volverme loca.

Pero antes de darme la vuelta vi como uno de los goteros era movido levemente hacia un lado. Contuve el aliento, mi visión se focalizo más en aquel punto de la estancia, sin tener muy claro que esperar, los minutos pasaban sin nada llegar a suceder; suspiré liberando el aire contenido en mis pulmones. – "Voy a perder la cabeza a este ritmo" – Me dije a mí misma.

De pronto la imagen frente a mí desapareció, algo se había materializado y solo me dio tiempo a ver dos manos que iban directamente contra mí. Reprimiendo el sobresalto, me agaché antes de que aquellas garras me atrapasen. Me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude y al mirar nuevamente ya no había nada. Mis ojos viajaron de un punto a otro de la estancia, todo estaba tranquilo, pero en mi interior la tensión iba subiendo por momentos. De repente algo me agarró dolorosamente por lo hombres, grité presa del pánico y forcejé, pero tan rápido como vino se fue; de un salto me giré para nuevamente descubrir que no había nada. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme, la ansiedad tomaba el control, tenía que mantener calma o si no, sería mi fin.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, buscando harmonía, debía ordenar mi mente para poder hallar una solución. Encontrada la paz, abrí mis ojos nuevamente y eché a correr hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, a mi paso fui moviendo los diversos objetos que me encontraba hasta formar una aglomeración. Apoyé mi espalda contra el frio hormigón y esperé.

Veía el polvo flotar en el aire, la habitación frente a mí se encontraba completamente tranquila, sin el mayor ápice de movimiento. O eso aparentaba. A escasos metros de mí, una silla de ruedas se movió ligeramente. «Te tengo» pensé. Me quedé en mi posición, esperando el momento, a pesar de que los objetos ya no se movían me percaté de que el polvo del suelo delataba sus pisadas; por lo que comencé una cuenta regresiva.

Cuando esta llegó a cero agarré uno de los goteros que tenía a mí lado y empleándolo como si fuese algún tipo de garrote, lancé un taque a lo que en primera instancia parecía aire. Sin embargo, el gotero encontró algo duro contra lo que chocar, el impacto resonó en el ambiente seguido de algo pesado desplomándose. A escasos metros míos se materializó una criatura, humana, cuyo rostro se hallaba completamente desfigurado debido a pequeños tentáculos que brotaban del interior y el cual portaba un antiguo traje blanco que solían ponerles a los enfermos mentales. Pinche varias veces al ser para cerciorarme que no se movía. Una vez comprobado, tiré el alargado tubo y me dirigí a la puerta que había delante de mí.

Pero no pude dar muchos pasos ya que de pronto caí al suelo de boca, un gran peso se había instalado sobre mí, grité y me zarandeé cuando sentí unos tentáculos revolviéndose sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Sin pensármelo dos veces generé una corriente eléctrica por toda mi piel que obligó a la criatura a alejarse de mí. Me levanté rápidamente, en el momento que este se disponía a volver contra mí, lancé una ráfaga de hielo que lo petrifico al instante y sin detenerme ahí, saqué la llave inglesa y golpe su cabeza; rompiéndola en trozos.

Me permití respirar aliviada, aquello había estado cerca, miré hacia la puerta que tenía delante para disponerme a continuar, pero al dar un paso mi pie se hundió en algo blando y fofo. Y no voy a mentir, grité presa del pánico para dar un salto hacia atrás. Mis dos manos se vieron imbuidas de fuego en un chasquido y al llevar mi vista hacia abajo las poderosas llamas se vieron extintas.

"Oh" – Dije. – "Eres tú" – El pequeño duendecillo estaba delante de mí, observándome fijamente. La verdad que no me había acordado de él. Este permanecía inmóvil en su sitio. Ambos nos hallábamos en silencio, lo cual comenzaba a resultar incómodo. – "¿Necesitas algo?" – Pregunté no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces pude ver como este levantaba su pequeña mano para señalar a un punto de habitación, me giré hacia donde este apuntaba sin saber muy bien qué buscar, sólo había un espacio vacío. Volví a mirarlo, entonces este comenzó a señalar con más insistencia. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

De pronto sentí algo vibrar en mi espalda, era la espada. Rápidamente la tomé para comprobar que esta nuevamente volvía a brillar. No entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Quizás me estaba acercando más a Mark? Pude percatarme que dependiendo de donde me moviera, esta comenzaba a brillar con más o menos intensidad. Desde mi posición la movía, buscando el camino, pero su resplandor sólo disminuía hasta que finalmente la coloqué en la dirección que el renacuajo me indicaba. Fue el punto por dónde más está brillo.

"¿Mark está por aquí?" – Aquello no tenía sentido, la dirección que me estaba indicando era por detrás de mí, además por allí había venido ya y no había salida.

Sin embargo, la espada seguía fulgurando, de pronto la intensidad comenzó a disminuir, sorprendida moví el artefacto, este volvió a aumentar su brillo. De buenas a primeras, me hallaba siguiendo alguna especie de sendero invisible, que me llevó nuevamente al frente de la habitación, desde mi posición pude ver como una de las puertas se abría. Me quedé estática, con la vista fija en aquel punto. Observé la espada, que brillaba enérgicamente y nuevamente la puerta entreabierta.

De pronto creo que supe lo que podía estar pasando. – "¿Eileen?" – Pregunté. Entonces la puerta se balanceo. Mis parpados se abrieron a más no poder… ella existía, era real, Mark no me mentía. – "¿Sabes dónde está Mark?" – Esta volvió a moverse. – "Bien Eileen, llévame con él" – Dije antes de encaminarme hasta la puerta y salir de aquel lugar.

Tras abandonar la estancia accedí a una serie de antiguos corredores, abandonados y olvidados, arrastrados junto el resto de la ciudad, ahora convertidos en polvorientas y encharcadas ruinas. Iba de un extremo a otro, la luz de la espada iluminaba mi sinuoso sendero a través de aquellos escombros de gris hormigón, siempre estando alerta, nada me aseguraba que no hubiese más de aquellas cosas.

Comencé a ascender por una rampa que me llevo a un pasillo con una hilera de puertas de acero, iba a continuar, pero de pronto choqué contra algo, una fuerza invisible. Me quedé heleada, todos mis nervios se crisparon, esperando lo peor; sin embargo, esto nunca ocurrió. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la estancia completamente vacía. Pude escuchar como rasgaban algo y al llevar mi vista al suelo vi una pequeña piedrecilla, captada mi atención, en el polvo del suelo comenzaron a aparecer letras « _Segunda puerta_ » formaron estas.

Volví a observar la hilera de puertas, no podía perder más tiempo, con cuidado me pegué a la pared, me agaché y tomé un escombro que arrojé hacia la rampa. El sonido de la roca cayendo por el hueco central retumbo por todo el lugar unos instantes antes de que todo volviese a quedar en silencio, de repente, la segunda puerta de acero se abrió bruscamente. Nada salió de esta, pero yo ya sabía que esto no era así. Sus pisadas en el suelo se marcaban. Comencé a moverme en cuclillas, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, siempre con la mirada puesta donde este se suponía que estaba; para lentamente comenzar a acercarme y una vez que lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca abalanzarme. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas su cabeza con la llave inglesa, al instante la criatura se materializó al tiempo que caía inerte al suelo.

Me levanté para ver como la espada volvía a retomar su incandescente brilló, rápidamente eché a correr, siguiendo nuevamente al etéreo fantasma, por nuevos corredores y salas de operaciones, hasta que llegamos a un cruce. Hay el fulgor desapareció y supe que nada bueno me esperaba. Me acerqué con discreción a la esquina para toparme con un pasillo que desembocaba en un ascensor para personal, sin embargo, para llegar a este había que pasar por delante de hileras de puertas. No había que ser muy listo para saber que detrás de cada una de ellas había una de esas cosas. Volví a agacharme, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los restos de cristales o tropezar con los escombros; podía escuchar detrás de las puertas sus mormullos y ruidos guturales que me ponían los pelos de punta. En un momento dado tuve que detenerme, el suelo debajo de mi era movedizo, los restos se aglomeraban hasta tal punto que cada pisada fuese más detectable; intenté dar un nuevo paso, arrugué el semblante cuando el lento crujir de los cristales hizo que sus murmullos resonaron por todas partes. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora. No tenía más remedio que continuar.

Cada pasó era como una sentencia de muerte, sentía que en cualquier momento sería descubierta, quejidos me envolvían, metiéndose en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Una mala pisada me hizo perder el equilibrio, rápidamente puse las manos, consiguiendo silenciar el impacto; pero me vi la obligación de morder mis labios para reprimir el gritó de dolor que amenazó con escapar. Elevé mis manos para ver pequeños trozos clavados e hilos de sangre que se esparcían por mis palmas. No podía detenerme, ya estaba a medio camino, por lo que me limpié las manos en los pantalones como pude, para así continuar.

Pero aquel pequeño suceso me hizo perder la concentración, ocasionado que no me percatase de mi alrededor, haciendo que no viese, el ya de por sí imperceptible, cable que se hallaba tensado de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar, sentí como un nudo se formó en mi garganta, sin embargo, no podía dejar que el miedo me paralizara, por lo que de un salto me levanté y eché a correr, ya de nada servía el tener cuidado. Puertas a mi alrededor se abrían bruscamente a mi paso y gritos de ultratumba tronaban. El ascensor estaba cada vez más cerca, a mis espaldas podía escuchar una tormenta de pisadas que rompía con todo a su paso. Podía sentirlos a escasos centímetros de mí, por lo que cuando vi que estuve lo suficientemente cerca salté dentro de la cabina, en la cual nada más entrar el botón de la última planta fue pulsado y las verjas rápidamente cerraron el paso a la horda que chocó furibunda. Sus manos y tentáculos se colaban a través de los agujeros, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por alcanzarme. Me permití relajarme cuando la cabina comenzó a ascender, obligándolos a retroceder, para así dejarlos finalmente atrás.

Me apoyé exhausta contra la pared. Ya quedaba cada vez menos.

Me crucé de brazos para ver en silencio como iba subiendo de piso. De repente una figura atravesó el techo del ascensor, saqué el revolver con la intención de volarle la tapa de los sesos, pero este fue más rápido y me agarró del brazo, desviando el disparo; rápidamente le di un rodillazo para quitármelo del encima. Este corrió nuevamente contra mí, pero lo detuve pegando el cañón entre ceja y ceja. Sin miramiento alguno tiré del gatillo. Sangre salpicó mi rostro.

Guardé la pistola y limpié mi cara con el dorso de la mano. Miré la flecha que indicaba los pisos, ya quedaba menos para el último. Hoy otro estruendo a mis espaldas, rápidamente saqué la llave inglesa, pero este me agarró por los hombros. Comencé forcejear, intentando evitar que este clavase sus repugnantes dientes en mi cuello. Apoyé un pie en la pared para darme impulso y usándolo como apoyo comencé a subir por las paredes, llegando a caminar unos pasos por el techo; lo suficiente como para darme la vuelta y caer detrás de él. Golpeé su cabeza con la llave inglesa, derribándolo, para acto seguido comenzar a golpearla sucesivamente, hasta convertirla en un amasijo de carne y hueso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dándome paso a un pasillo completamente vació con una puerta al fondo, ahí tenía que estar Mark. Comencé a caminar por aquella nueva solitaria estancia, esperándome ya cualquier cosa. A mitad del recorrido escuché como algo caí delante de mí, entonces en el espacio se materializo otra de esas criaturas reptilianas.

"A parta si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que a tu otro yo" – Como respuesta recibí siseo. – "La que avisa no es traidora" – Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. No iba a malgastar mis fuerzas como hice con el otro.

Esté echo a correr en mi dirección a gran velocidad, como un cazador que está a punto de atrapar a su presa. Dejé que la distancia fuese mermando, sin hacer nada, simplemente viendo cómo se aproximaba, comencé a juguetear con mis dedos, los movía tranquilamente; las moléculas de agua que se formaban alrededor de estos saltaban de un lado a otro. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca moví mi mano, imitando la acción de agarrar. Una de las cristaleras se rompió en decenas de trozos y el océano entro furioso, envistiendo a la criatura, atrapándola al instante, Y con la misma moví mi brazo, obligando a las aguas a retroceder, a volver a su lugar, congelando en el proceso, hasta crear una nueva cristalera. Desde la fría pantalla de hielo puede ver al ser siendo arrastrado por las corrientes marinas hasta los oscuros abismos.

"Menuda mierda de guardia" – Dije para seguir mi camino.

Sin embargo, no pude dar muchos más pasos ya que un fuerte mareo me golpeó, las luces se volvieron tan intensas que me quemaban la vista, agudos sonidos martilleaban mi cerebro. Aquel estado duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue bastante intenso. Hasta el punto de tener que apoyarme en una de las paredes, pude sentir como la sangre se escurría por mi nariz. Mi cuerpo se estaba resintiendo a los poderes que me habían sido otorgado, debía de ser cuidadosa ya que sino acabaría colapsando.

{…}

Los rastros secos de las lágrimas manchaban mi rostro, mis ojos escocían al igual que mi garganta, me sentía profundamente mareado, apenas podía enfocar la mirada, sólo veía manchas que iban y venía. Mi cuerpo se sentía profundamente gélido, hasta el punto de que ya apenas podía sentir de la cintura para abajo, unas profundas sensaciones de sueño me invadían, haciendo que deseara hasta más no poder cerrar mis ojos, sin embargo, permanecía semidespierto, cabeceando.

«Ten-tengo sueño» pensé. A lo lejos podía escuchar voces, tenues susurros, creo que era Eileen, pero no estaba muy seguro. Poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a pesar más y más, aquella fría sensación se iba esparciendo más por mi cuerpo. Invadiendo cada nervio, célula, átomo de este; haciendo que cayesen en el olvido. Mi cabeza cayó un poco, pero rápidamente volví a levantarla, ahora aquella sensación se ramificaba por mi nuca, nublando la parte posterior de mi cabeza. «Mucho sueño» pensé.

Pude ver a alguien que se acercaba de frente a mí, con cada pesado pestañeo que daba aquella silueta se encontraba más cerca, hasta que finalmente se arrodillo frente a mí. Era una sombra que me observaba fijamente. Este apoyó una de sus manos en mi rodilla, el frio se intensifico, mi rostro se arrugó un poco. Volví a pestañear. Al abrir mis ojos una de sus manos estaba cerca de mí, pude sentir un suave y sedoso tacto sobre mi mejilla, y a la vez tan gélido. Cabeceé. En las sombras pude apreciar una delicada caricia de su pulgar sobre mi labio. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, lo vi más cerca de mí, ahora sus dedos se hallaban en torno a mi mandíbula.

Mi parpados volvieron a cerrarse, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, me sentía como si estuviese flotando en medio de la nada, hasta que una tenue presión de unos labios sobre los míos lo eclipso todo. Un suave contacto que sentía gélido, pero que después dejaba un cálido regusto.

Aquel contacto desapareció. « _Pronto mi querido elegido, sólo un poco más_ » escuché en la distancia. De pronto una luz emergió, inundando el vacío en el que me hallaba, su calor comenzó a inundarme, desentumeciendo mi cuerpo, haciendo que lentamente fuese abriendo mis ojos, seguía viendo la luz, pero las formas a mi alrededor comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Poco a poco la intensidad del resplandor fue disminuyendo, para descubrir unos ojos chocolate que me observaban con suma preocupación.

"Jade" – Susurré. – "Has venido" – Dije sin creérmelo.

"Oh Mark" – Esta se levantó para abrazarme. Sus brazos se sintieron en aquel momento como alas que alejaron todos los males que me invadían, fueron como un bálsamo que curó mis heridas. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, las lágrimas que creía extintas retornaron. Pero esta vez no eran de frustración o dolor sino de alivio al sentir que no estaba solo, de que no me habían abandonado, de que se preocupaban por mí. Que me tenían en estima.

Ella se separó de mi para comenzar a desatarme, a un lado pude ver a Eileen, esta, ya se veía mucho mejor. – "Gracias" – Susurré y ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Sentí como Jade se detenía y al llevar mis ojos a donde ella, vi que volvía a observarme más detenidamente, yo sabía lo que ella estaba observando, todavía había rastros perceptibles de lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

"Mark…"

"No, por favor… no lo digas" – Le supliqué. Se intuía lo que había pasado.

El malestar se dibujó en el rostro de Jade. Ambos guardamos silencio. Entonces sentí un peso en mis muslos, agaché la cabeza para ver la espada en mi regazo, la observé durante un tiempo antes de con la mano que tenía libre desatar las ataduras que quedaban, me levanté bajo la mirada de todos; sentía mi cuerpo todavía débil. Tomé la espada, bajo mi tacto el óxido que la cubría se desintegro, volviéndose un polvo negruzco que se disolvió; recuperando así su lustro.

"Tenemos que detener a Shpresa" – Anuncié.

"¿Qué? No. Nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí"

Jade intentó tirar de mí, pero yo no me moví.

"No podemos dejarla escapar Jade, ya tiene todo lo que quiere, no sé muy bien qué es lo que quiere lograr, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no será nada bueno. Si logra su objetivo esta ciudad no la retendrá, tenemos que pararle los pies ya"

Ambos volvimos a guardar silencio.

"¿Estás seguro de ello?" – Yo asentí. – "Está bien, terminemos con todo esto de una vez por todas"

Pero antes de que esta pudiese dar un paso la detuve. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos.

"Annabelle es tu hija ¿Cierto?"

"No me jodas" – Escuché como dijo Eileen a mis espaldas.

"Shpresa me enseño videos tuyos, pedazos del tiempo que pasaste aquí. En el último de todos… bueno, creo que puedes intuirlo"

Pude ver como su mirada se entristecía, esta agachó la cabeza y asintió. – "Sorpresa… volvía mentirte… yo…" – Esta se calló cuando sintió una presión en uno de sus hombros, al levantar la cabeza vio mi mano. Entonces sus ojos viajaron de vuelta hacia mí.

No hicieron falta palabras, nuestras miradas transmitían mejor todo lo que queríamos decir. Yo estaba para ella y ella estaba para mí. Nuestros senderos se habían unido hasta compartir una misma ruta.

Tomé la mano de Jade para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, entonces me giré un poco para ver nuevamente a Eileen, quien se acercó a mí, esta asintió conformé a la decisión. Pude sentir un tirón en la parte baja del pantalón, agaché la cabeza para descubrir al pequeño Charles Wallace que me observaba fijamente. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría y rápidamente me agaché para tomarlo entre mis brazos. Aunque el momento no duró mucho ya que la mirada inquisitoria de Eileen quemaba mi nuca.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué es ese bicho?" – Me preguntó Jade mientras acariciaba su cabeza. – "Lleva siguiéndome desde Hephaestus, supuse que tendría que ver contigo"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que los elegidos luchábamos contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad?" – Jade asintió. – "Pues se supone que estas es una de ellas"

"Vaya…"

"Sí, yo también puse esa misma cara, se supone que son malos, pero este renacuajo lleva ayudándome desde Fort Frolic. Eileen dice que lo único que hago es tirar por los suelos el valioso nombre y reputación de la orden del gremio de cerrajeros celestiales… ¿Qué? No me mires así, es verdad, lo único que dices es que soy desastre, que lo único que hago es defraudar y bla-bla-bla"

"Tengo mis razones" – Dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada al pequeñín.

"¡Ves! Siempre con las mismas, pues sabes que te digo, que voy a hacer lo que me salga de la polla"

"Eso llevas haciendo todo el tiempo. Por eso estamos donde estamos"

Mi boca se abrió y un quejido de indignación salió de esta a la vez que me llevaba la mano al pecho ofendido.

De pronto escuchamos una risa que rompió con todo, Eileen y yo nos quedamos mirando a Jade quien de buenas a primeras se puso a reírse.

"Creo que son sus poderes, le tienen que haber frito el cerebro" – Me susurró esta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Pregunté un tanto desubicado.

Jade asintió mientras terminaba, esta se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. – "Detengamos a esa psicópata de una vez por todas" – Me confirmó.

"Detengámosla" – Reafirmé yo.

Ambos miramos a la puerta por donde se había ido, era hora de ajustar cuentas.

(****)

Atravesamos el umbral que nos llevó a un sinuoso y desolado pasillo, caminábamos raudos y veloces, el tiempo se nos echaba encima.

De pronto escuchamos el ruido de unos altavoces. – "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si mis pequeños cachorritos vuelven a estar unidos, que enternecedor. Eso es, corred, venid a mí, pero sed silenciosos" – Después de esto la transmisión finalizo.

"Deja que llegué, este cachorrito te va a meter un bocado en el cuello que te arrancará la yugular"

"No dejes que te afecte. Eso es lo que ella quiere"

"Mark, siento la oscuridad cerca" – Me informó Eileen, a lo que yo asentí.

"Eileen me dice que hay algo que cerca de nosotros"

"Entendido"

Seguimos avanzando sin mayor dificultad hasta que llegó el momento de tener que cruzar, al toparnos con el siguiente tramo frenamos en seco. Varios metros más allá de nosotros el pasillo se encontraba infestado por aquellas espeluznantes monjas, las cuales estaban en algún tipo de estado de rampancia. Jade y yo nos miramos.

"¿Ahora qué?" – Pregunté.

"Tendremos que pasar entre ellas. Si no hacemos ruido no nos detectaran"

"Entendido. Eileen, Charles Wallace adelantaros" – Eileen asintió para echar a correr entre aquellas siniestras estatuas seguida del pequeñín.

"¿Lo llamaste Charle Wallace?" – Me preguntó Jade.

"Sí. La otra opción era Prepucio, pero al final me decante por uno más _family-friendly_ "

"Ya veo"

"¿Continuamos?"

"Sí"

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos al frente de la inerte horda, mis ojos viajaron a varios de sus rostros, analizando cada semblante en busca de alguna posible señal de que estuviesen despiertas. Cuando comprobé que no era así, respiré profundamente. Aquello no me gustaba nada.

Sentí una presión en mi hombro.

"Estaré detrás de ti" – Me susurró Jade.

"De acuerdo. Aquí vamos"

Di un paso que me metió entre ellas, al instante todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se agudizaron, una desagradable corriente eléctrica atravesó mi espina dorsal, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a aumentar hasta el punto de poder escucharlos dentro de mi cabeza. La ansiedad comenzó a aumentar, pensamientos intrusivos invadían mi mente, «¿ _Estaría respirando muy fuerte? ¿Si yo oía mis pulsaciones, ellas también podrían? ¿Podrían oler mi miedo? ..._ » Acompañado por esas atormentantes ideas comencé a abrirme paso a través de aquellas siniestras figuras, que apenas tenía a escasos centímetros de mí. Podía oír sus quejidos a la perfección, así como su errática respiración. Dábamos pasos lentos en un pantanoso terreno que amenazaba con engullirnos en cualquier momento.

De pronto una de las que estaba a un lado mío comenzó a agitarse, como si estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de convulsión, sentí como todo mi ser se petrificaba, me quedé helado, no por el repentino susto que me llevé, sino por la reacción en cadena que siguió después. Ya que la que convulsionó agitó a las que se encontraban a su alrededor y estas a otras tantas, hasta que llegó un punto que todas comenzaron a moverse como sonámbulas. Jade y yo no tuvimos más remedio que esquivarlas, obligándonos a distanciarnos más y más. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, un muro de esas criaturas nos separaba.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ambos pudimos oír un pesando y metálico sonido a nuestras espaldas que nos obligó a llevar nuestra atención hacia la parte trasera, parte del corredor había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una pared de acero. Sonidos de engranajes comenzaron a resonar por las paredes, chirriantes dentaduras oxidadas que encajaban las unas con las otras, un nuevo sonido volvió a obligarnos a focalizar nuestras miradas en la pared de acero, la cual había comenzado a moverse hacia nosotros.

"¡Mark!" – Me gritó Eileen. Al ver qué pasaba, descubrí que sobre la puerta de salida había comenzado a descender una compuerta.

Miré a Jade rápidamente me dijo algo inaudible, pero que fácilmente podía leerse « _Corre_ ». Rápidamente ambos nos pusimos manos a la obra, con la velocidad que se nos permitía comenzamos a sortear a todas aquellas criaturas, que gruñían y emitían quejidos desagradables, sin embargo, no despertaban. Nuevamente una comenzó a convulsionar creando la misma secuencia de antes, con la diferencia que ahora ya no podíamos limitarnos a esquivar sino también a avanzar, ya que la pared se estaba acercando velozmente.

Cuerpos venían de todas partes, pasaban a escasos milímetros, casi podías sentir el roce, sin embargo, ya podía ver el final de aquella pesadilla. En una de esas miré hacia atrás para ver como estas le cortaban más el paso Jade, quien estaba quedando más y más atrás. A su vez, el muro comenzaba a empujar a las monjas que quedaban a nuestras espaldas moviéndolas hacia mi compañera. Jade de un momento a otro iba a quedar atrapada entre aquellas cosas que la despedazarían nada más abrir los ojos.

Me detuve donde estaba, girándome hacia ella quien también paró al no saber qué estaba pasando. Llevé mis manos a ambos lados de mi boca a modo de altavoz, los ojos de Jade se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente echo a correr hacia mí, no para huir, sino para detenerme.

"¡Ayyyyy – oh!" – Grité a toda voz.

Aquel « _Ay-oh_ » resonó por la estancia eclipsando todo, de pronto decenas de parpados se abrieron, así como, el crujido de cuellos que giraron hacia mi dirección. De pronto era el centro de atención, pero para mí desgracia, no iba ser vitoreado como Freddie, sino más bien masacrado. Aquellos frío ojos dorados se clavaban en mí como cientos de agujas, todo se había quedado parado por unos instantes, incluso me había olvidado de respirar. Sorprendentemente, antes de que alguna de ellas se abalanzara sobre mí una fuerza invisible las aventó contras las paredes.

De entre la multitud vi a Jade emerger, directa hacia mí.

"¡Corre!" – Gritó a la vez que tomaba mi mano para arrástrame.

Una marabunta de gritos se oyó a nuestras espaldas, al girarme las vi a todas ellas corriendo histéricamente hacia nosotros, una horda que nos pisaba los talones y de las cuales algunas se lanzaban contra nosotros. Pero no había tiempo de enfrentarlas, la compuerta estaba a punto de cerrarse y el peligro de la pared en movimiento acechaba desde las sombras. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la salida Jade y yo nos tiramos para deslizar por el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la compuerta. Ambos nos levantamos para ver como manos se colaban por la pequeña hendidura, algunas fueron retiradas a tiempo, otras fueron seccionadas cuando la compuerta se cerró completamente. Podíamos escuchar los golpes que daban contra el mental, siendo incluso capaces de moverlo, ambos estuvimos unos instantes observando la puerta, escuchando los gritos y embestidas sin saber que pasaría a continuación.

De pronto los gritos se tornaron ahogados, huesos crujían, sangre comenzó a colarse, creando un espeso charco que llegó a nuestros pies, todo había quedado sumido en silencio. Ambos suspiramos, aquello había estado cerca.

Sin más, nos dimos la vuelta para continuar con nuestro rumbo, seguimos caminando por aquellos corredores, pasábamos por delante de salas de prueba, a través de las cristaleras, en su interior podía ver a splicer sumidos en la miseria, algunos atados a una a sillas observando pantallas en blanco, sin señal alguna. Otros encerrados en cubículos con un suelo de rejilla, los podía ver tocando palancas, cuando le daban a la que no era, la electricidad inundaba todo el suelo dándoles una dolorosa descarga. Había otros atados a camillas, con pinzas que mantenían sus ojos abiertos y con orbiclastos introducidos profundamente por un extremo. Más adelante, había una serie de puertas, a través de las rendijas que estas tenían pude ver salas sencillas con una mesa de disección en la parte central; enormes manchas de sangre seca cubrían el suelo.

Seguimos andando hasta toparnos con una gran puerta que tenía una serie de grabados e inscripciones. Me quedé mirándolas. – "Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson" – Leí sin dificultad alguna una estas.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que pone?" – Me preguntó Jade.

Negué con la vista fija en ellas. Sin embargo, poco a poco las inscripciones comenzaron a cambiar, formando palabras que eran legibles.

"De la oscuridad, luz. De las cenizas, fuego. De la muerte, vida" – Leí en voz alta, para mí.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Jade y a Eileen, esta última lucía preocupada, como si algo de lo que estaba puesto ahí le trajese malos recuerdos.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás" – Les dije. – "Una vez que crucemos este umbral no habrá retorno"

Jade dio un paso hacia delante.

"Hagámoslo"

Mire a Eileen, sus ojos hicieron contacto conmigo.

"Detengámosla"

Yo asentí, para así darme la vuelta y de esta forma los tres caminamos al frente, empujando la puerta para dar a una gran habitación completamente a oscuras, nada más poner un pie en ese lugar fuimos golpeados por un penetrante olor a carne podrida. Aquel tufo a descomposición se metió en lo más profundo de mis fosas nasales, revolviéndome al instante el estómago. Fuertes ganas de vomitar me invadieron. Mis compañeras también estaban en las mismas.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, al mirar de que se trataba pude ver una espesa mancha negra, al elevar mi cabeza me quedé petrificado al reparar en decenas de sacos marrones colgando del techo, conectados con tubos que drenaban una sustancia roja y otra negra. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que todo aquello que había ahí eran cuerpos, los desaparecidos que Jade había comentado, los habíamos encontrado.

"Cachorritos" – Escuchamos al otro extremo de la estancia.

Al girarnos fuimos golpeados por una incandescente luz blanco, cuando logramos abrir los ojos pudimos apreciar mejor la estancia, un gran espacio circular repleto de altares, en el centro se hallaban cuatro enormes tanques dos rojos, repletos de ADAM y otros dos negros; aquellos tenían que contener la antimateria. Sobre nuestras cabezas, se hallaba una gran telaraña de cables y sacos que formaba una colmena.

Escuchamos el ruido de tacones y al llevar la mirada al frente vimos a Shpresa en medio de los contenedores, con las manos detrás, observándonos detenidamente.

"Que gusto teneros aquí"

Jade dio un paso adelanté.

"Esto se acabó Shpresa. Vamos hacerlo lo más rápido para todos"

"Oh tesoro, esto solo acaba de empezar"

De pronto el lugar se vio embestido por un potente y tronador rugido, una frecuencia que hacía retumbar todas las células de tu cuerpo. Jade cayó en el suelo, gritando de dolor, pude ver como todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, venas que se teñían de azul y rojo. Mire hacia arriba y más allá de nosotros había tres grandes torres, que no solo iluminaban la estancia, sino que también poseían magnos altavoces. Sifones.

"¡Cuida de Jade!" – Le grité a Eileen.

Eché a correr hacia aquel lugar, la espada respondió a mi llamado lista para entrar en acción, mi objetivo era destruir esas bocinas, pero hubo algo que me lo impidió. Sentí un poderoso golpe el pecho, como si me hubiesen disparado a quemarropa. Caí en el suelo hiperventilando, me había quedado sin aire y por más abriese la boca para que entrase este no pasaba. Comencé a toser mientras me incorporaba, hasta que finalmente me levanté, con la respiración relativamente normalizada y con una fuerte dolencia que incluso respirar dolía.

Delante de mí pude ver una figura que se materializaba, era uno de aquellos secuaces reptilianos, este tenía placas de hielo en determinados puntos de su cuerpo. Escuché un fuerte gritó a mi espalda.

"¡Jade!" – Dije preocupado, esta estaba arrastrándose por el suelo.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta para ver al ser, tomé la espada y me puse en posición de ataque, este me respondió abriendo sus alargadas mandíbulas mientras gruñía.

No iba a perder tiempo con este bichejo, eche a correr hacia este, invocando en el trayecto a Adar Flam. Salté para golpear donde estaba la criatura, esta esquivo mi impacto, pero yo no iba a para ahí, lenguas de fuego estallaron como géiseres a mi alrededor. Con la suerte que uno de estos golpeó a la criatura; apartándola así de mi camino.

Me incorporé para invocar nuevamente a Selah, sentía como la magia fluía en esta, de una sola ráfaga de rayos acabaría con esos altavoces. Pero no pude hacer mucho ya que escuché un gruñido a mi lateral, al girarme vi al bicho erguido a metros de mí como si aquel fuego no le hubiese hecho el mayor daño. Sin darle tregua lancé un relámpago, que este esquivó para lanzarse contra mí, arrojé otros tantos más, pero este siempre era más rápido. Hasta el punto de que se abalanzó sobre mí.

Caí de espaladas, con este encima de mí, hice mi rostro a un lado cuando sentí su asqueroso aliento a centímetros de mí.

"¡Aparta!" – Grité.

Vi como este levantaba una garra, listo para desfigurarme, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Con la espada entre nosotros, invoqué un poderoso vendaval que lo lanzó lejos de mí. Volví a incorporarme, invocando en el proceso a Nifelheim, arrojé la lanza al otro extremo del lugar, rápidamente me vi teletransportado con esta. Apareciendo en un abrir y cerra de ojos encima suyo, a pocos metros sobre uno de los altavoces, me dejé caer sobre un borde de este y con el arma en mano clavé la afilada punta. La bocina comenzó a emitir ruidos entrecortados, interferencias a medida que forcejaba con esta, para así dar nuevas estocadas que finalmente la apagaron. Una menos, quedaban dos más.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese teletransportarme al siguiente sifón, escuché un ruido por encima de mi cabeza, al levantar la mirada vi como aquel maldito lagarto se lanzaba contra mí, dejándome sin posibilidades de contrarrestar su ataque, ya que al caer sobre la superficie me agarró por el cuello y me aventó de nuevo al centro de la sala. Rodé por el pasillo central hasta que hice el amago de levantarme, entonces este cayó a unos metros de mí pesadamente, para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba. Usando la lanza de apoyó me incorporé a tiempo de bloquear el ataqué de su cola, la cuchilla quedo a escasos centímetros de mí.

Pero no vi venir el puñetazo que me hizo retroceder, me tambaleé sin posibilidad de recuperarme ya que un fuerte barrido de su cola me hizo caer de espaldas. Grité de dolor cuando este pisó una de mis manos, impidiéndome usar la espada, para ver como este se posicionaba a un lado mío, su esquelita cola se deslizaba sobre mí, moviéndose, levantándola lentamente hasta dejar la cuchilla preparada. Entonces este giro su cabeza y yo le seguí, ambos miramos a Shpresa, inmóvil y con una mirada complacida. Entonces esta asintió y la criatura emitió un ruido.

Pero antes de que hiciese algo un poderoso resplandor impactó contra él, golpeándolo fuertemente, desde mi posición podía sentir como mis bellos y algunos cabellos se erizaban, consecuencia de la electricidad que flotaba en el ambiente. Rápidamente miré hacia la procedencia de aquel fulgor eléctrico, encontrando a Jade de rodillas pálida en un estado casi catatónico.

"Vamos Mark" – Me dijo ella reprimiendo el dolor que le causaba hablar.

Asentí mientras me levantaba, para tomar la espada, no había tiempo de teletransportarse contra los sifones, por lo que rápidamente elevé el arma e invoqué la electricidad, una serie de relámpagos impactaron contra los altavoces. Sin embargo, estos eran más resistentes de lo que pensaba a la magia, ya que a pesar del bombardeo seguían sonando a plena potencia. Necesita algo más fuerte.

« _Usa a Pelagia_ » escuché que me dijo la conciencia de la llave.

Miré la llave y sin pensármelo llamé a la invocación. Sobre mis manos rápidamente apareció aquel arco compuesto. Tenía mis dudas ya que la última vez que lo había usado fue para columpiarme y estamparme contra un muro. Pero el repentino gritó de Jade eliminó la cualquier duda que hubiese. Debía actuar rápido.

Tomé mi posición y apunté, preparado para cargarme el arma, sin embargo, volvía a oír aquel serpentil siseo, rápidamente me moví hacia la procedencia del sonido, para verlo venir contra mí, parte de su cuerpo lucía quemado por el poderoso impacto del rayo. Cargué el arco. – "Ven aquí hijo de la gran puta, que te vas a enterar"

Pero justo cuando se abalanzo algo sorprendente pasó y fue que la criatura se quedó paralizada en el aire. Bajé el arma sorprendido. Sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente mire a mi lateral para ver a Jade, quien mantenía su brazo derecho elevado con ayuda de la mano izquierda, apuntando hacia el ser; sangre se escurría por su nariz.

"¡Jade!"

"Tranquilo, puedo aguantar, ocúpate de los sifones" – Esta gritó dolorosamente cuando el sifón retumbó.

Rápidamente volví a posicionarme, apunté y tensé la cuerda. Una flecha se materializó. A un lateral mío pude escuchar como la bestia rugía furiosa, revolviéndose donde estaba, intentando romper el control de la morena. A su vez, podía escuchar los ahogados quejidos de esta. Sin perder más tiempo, centré mi mirada en ambas estructuras, asegurándome que ahí donde ponía el ojo estuviese la punta de la flecha « _Deja que el arma haga el resto_ » confiando en sus palabras solté la cuerda. La flecha salió disparada a gran velocidad, comenzando brillar más y más de un tono dorado. De pronto hubo un resplandor y la flecha se convirtió en un relámpago, un rayo que surcó la estancia, desplegando su poder allí por donde pasaba, ramificándose, para impactar furioso contra ambas estructuras. Un colosal trueno retumbo por toda la estancia. El rayo había cobrado vida, se enroscaba alrededor de la maquinaria, electrocutándola, estrujándola; reventándola.

Tuve que apartar mí mirada de aquel espectáculo, alertado por un gutural gruñido, me giré para descubrir que la bestia se había liberado de sus ataduras para precipitarse violentamente hacia a mí, apenas eran unos metros lo que nos separaban, retrocedí en un intento de poder cargar el arco. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la tenía encima. Caí al suelo para ver en cámara lenta como esta saltaba hacia mí, pero hubo un nuevo tronar que ocasionó la completa destrucción de ambas máquinas, con un chirriante y ahogado quejido ambos altavoces cesaron. En ese instante la criatura fue detenida en el aire, de pronto esta empezó a convulsionar, fuertes espasmos la sacudieron mientras emitía aullidos de dolor.

De repente escuché un grito. Era Jade. Nada más girar la cabeza, la pude ver de pie, recuperándose a penas de los efectos del sifón, con un brazo elevado en dirección hacia el ser, el cual le temblaba. Pude ver como más hilos de sangre se escurrían por su nariz.

"¡Jade para!"

A pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo de una oleada de escalofrías, esta no se detuvo, su rostro serio, lleno de furia me decía que no pararía. Volvió a gritar, soltando toda la rabia que tenía contenida, oí como la amalgama emitía un quejido ahogado, tras aquello todo pasó muy rápido. A penas pude girarme hacia esta para ver como reventaba, cuando sentí como me bañaba cerré los ojos.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis parpados, restos de carne negra y sangre se hallaban regados por todas partes. Escuché algo desplomarse, era Jade, quien lucía agotada; y antes de que terminara por caer yo corrí hacia ella para atraparla.

"Jade, ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme" – Le dije mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos. Estaba ida, con los ojos entre abiertos, poco a poco iba recuperando el color natural.

"Lo estoy" – Me susurró. – "Sólo dame unos minutos"

Yo asentí para pegarla más a mí, buscando la menara de darle calor ya que estaba helada.

De pronto escuché unos aplausos. – "Bravo, bravísimo, no podía esperar menos de vosotros; mis pequeños cachorritos, vuestras habilidades son siempre capaces de sorprenderme"

Llevé mis ojos hacia esta. – "Cierra el pico, zorra" – Levanté la espada y sin dudarlo dispare un relámpago que impacto contra esta. Aventándola contra uno de aquellos grandes tanques. Su cuerpo atravesó el cristal, perdiéndose así en aquel oscuro líquido.

Todo quedó sumido en silencio, de pronto el cuerpo de Jade comenzó a moverse bajo mis brazos, por lo que la solté. Esta se incorporó poco a poco, parpadeando en el proceso. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente comenzó mirar de un lado a otro de la sala. – "Shpresa" – Dijo.

"Tranquila, me he ocupado de ella" – Le comuniqué mientras señalaba el contenedor que iba vaciándose.

Jade pestañeó repetidas veces, procesando lo que acaba de decir, sus ojos se posaron sobre el tanque unos instantes antes de regresa a mí. Aquella acción la repitió varias veces.

"Se… Se ¿Acabó?" – Me preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

Yo asentí. – "Sí Jade, la pesadilla ha terminado"

Esta volvió a enfocar el lugar donde el cadáver de Shpresa se tenía que estar hundiendo. Entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiró, pude ver como su cuerpo se relajaba, yo también me permití relajarme.

"No cantéis victoria tan rápido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Le dije a Eileen. – "Está muerta, no ha podido sobrevivir a ese rayo"

Eileen levantó su brazo para señalarme hacia el centro de la habitación. Volteé mi rostro para descubrir que aquel líquido negro que se estaba derramando por todas partes comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, ascendiendo por las paredes del contenedor hasta verterse nuevamente dentro de este. A su vez, la sustancia que yacía dentro comenzaba mermar a una velocidad considerable, como si algo dentro la estuviera absorbiendo.

La pesadilla para nuestra desgracia distaba mucho de finalizar. Jade y yo nos levantamos, para ver como la antimateria descendía lo suficiente como para dejarnos una figura humana completamente negra en el centro del cilindro. Finalmente, hasta la última gota la sustancia fue absorbida por esta. La figura que se hallaba de rodillas se irguió, para enfocar hacia nosotros.

Jade genero una llama en una de sus manos, mientras que yo invoqué a Selah. Ambos preparados para hacer frente a la criatura en que se había convertido Shpresa.

Pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, esta emitió un distorsionado grito que dio pasó a una poderosa onda de energía oscura surgida de su ser que golpeó furibundamente todo a su paso. Ambos fuimos engullidos por aquel vendabal de poder que nos hizo volar como si fuésemos plumas.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

 **(** **Sounds from the Lighthouse** **)**

Me levanté desorientado, tambaleante, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Agité mi cabeza en un rudimentario intentó de centrarme y cuando abrí mis ojos descubrí que toda la estancia estaba cubierta de una ventisca de un negruzco y putrefacto amarillo, que amenazaba con hacerme volar nuevamente.

Protegí mis ojos con mis manos como pude, ya que las ranchas de viento me dificultaban la visión. Comencé caminar, haciendo frente a la ventisca, avanzando como podía.

"¡Jade! ¡Eileen! ¡Dónde estáis!" – Grité intentado que mi llamada sonase por encima del ruido de la ventisca. – "¡Jade!... ¡Eileen!" – Repetía con cada paso que daba.

"¡Mark!" – Escuché a lo lejos.

Rápidamente comencé a seguir aquel llamado.

El espacio a mi alrededor había cambiado, ya no me encontraba en aquel nido, sino en una desolada y maltrecha plataforma de piedra, la cual no parecía tener fin alguno. Una poderosa lluvia de agua negra había comenzado caer sobre el lugar, dificultando más la visión.

"¡Mierda!" – Grité cuando di un paso en falso, mi pie casi se precipitó al vacío. Vi como las rocas que se habían desprendido caían a un inmenso vacío que parecía engullirlo todo. Oscuras aguas de un mar que se agitaba violentamente, chocando contra la plataforma. Retrocedí como pude, luchando contra las corrientes que me empujaban.

"Sé porque has venido" – Escuché como Shpresa decía con tal nitidez que parecía que la tuviese hablándome al oído. Pero no era así, su voz resonaba dentro de mi cabeza. – "Sé lo que estás buscando cachorrito mío" – Su risa reverberaba por la zona. – "El camino amarillo te llevara a aquello que el corazón anhela"

Mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, en busca de ella, pero no había nadie. Después de eso su voz desapareció.

"¡Mark!" – Volvió a escucharse.

Rápidamente eché a correr, podía percibir mi nombre cada vez más cerca.

"¡Jade!... ¡Eileen!" – Grité.

El agua me nublaba la vista y el viento se sentía como finas cuchillas contra mi piel. «Joder» pensé frustrado, ya que apenas podía discernir algo que estuviese a dos palmos de mí. Me disponía a volver a llamar a mis compañeras cuando de pronto algo se apareció en mi campo de visión, grité debido al repentino sobresaltó, intenté frenar; pero la velocidad que llevaba me lo impidió, haciendo que mis pies acabasen patinando en el fango. Choqué dolosamente contra algo duro, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, con esta encima.

"¡Atrás, atrás!" – Comencé a gritar mientras daba manotazos.

"¡Mark, para!" – Escuché que decían. – "Soy yo, Jade"

Al abrir mis ojos pude finalmente avistar la imagen de mi compañera.

"Jade"

"Sí, ese es mi nombre, para ya, me lo vas a gastar"

"Oh, disculpe usted su alteza"

Esta puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba.

De pronto la diluvio que había sobre nosotros cesó y las poderosas rachas de viento disminuyeron su velocidad. Unos aplausos comenzaron sonar a lo lejos. Jade me ayudo a levantarme y una vez de pie, ambos enfrentamos a Shpresa. Esta estaba al otro lado de la meseta, en las escalinatas de una antigua plataforma. Su figura era una sombra que se diluía en el ambiente, con grietas de las que brotaba una luz amarillenta.

"Shpresa hasta aquí hemos llegado" – Le dije mientras invocaba a la espada.

"Oh me temo que no es así mi querido niño. El renacer ha comenzado"

"¿Tienes algún plan?" – Me preguntó Jade.

"Hundirle la espada en el corazón hasta que dejé de moverse"

Jade asintió convencida. – "De acuerdo, manos a la obra. Esto ya se ha hecho más largo de lo necesario"

Ambos echamos a correr hacia ella. Las luces de su cuerpo emitieron un resplandor que disparo una nueva onda de energía, pero esta vez no nos iba a pillar con la guardia baja. Invoqué a Cuadratus, Jade se colocó a detrás de mí al tiempo que yo clavaba el escudo en la tierra y haciendo uso de mis fuerzas resistí los sucesivos impactos que Shpresa envió contra nosotros. Superadas las ráfagas, ambos volvimos manos a la obra.

Nos hallábamos a mitad de camino cuando una franja de tinta negra brotó por delante de esta, de la cual comenzó a haber movimiento. Amalgamas se arrastraban de las nubes de tinta, escuálidos engendros humanoides de largas garras que nada más ser libre se lanzaron rabiosamente contra nosotros. Jade se adelantó a mí, usando sus llamas para crear una cuchilla de fuego que lanzó contra estas, quemándolas en el acto.

Pero aquello solo fue la primera oleada, ya que antes de que las primeras criaturas fueran consumidas en el fuego nuevas habían brotado. Esta vez fue mi turno, alce la espada y poderosas ráfagas de relámpagos bombardearon a los monstruos que se acercaban a nosotros, aniquilándolos.

Sin embargo, nuevos rugidos resonaron de todas partes de la meseta, Jade y yo nos detuvimos en el acto, ambos pegamos espalda con espalda para comenzar a girar sobre nuestro eje. Los bramidos se hacían cada vez más y más presentes, a pesar de que a nuestro alrededor el espacio estaba completamente desolado.

"Atento" – Me dijo Jade. – "Se acercan"

Yo me preparé, prestando más atención que nunca a mi entorno. De pronto todo se había quedado en silencio. Girábamos lentamente, escrutando cada palmo de tierra divisible. En un momento dado vi unas figuras que saltaban por encima de una roca hacia nosotros, lancé un rayo que impactó contra estas desintegrándolas, al tiempo que sentía el frio ataque de Jade, el afilado sonido de hielo embistiendo a las amalgamas, callándolas en el acto. No había tiempo para descansar, de entre las sombras varias decenas de figuras emergieron, por lo que lancé una ráfaga de bolsas de fuego, algunas de estas consiguieron dar en el blanco, mientras que otras sólo hicieron que las criaturas cambiasen de trayectoria, ocultándose de mí. Grandes rocas a mis lados fueron arrancadas del suelo, para rápidamente desaparecer de mi campo de visión, pude escuchar el rugido de la avalancha arrastrando consigo a varias de esas cosas.

En constante movimiento, ambos hacíamos frente a las oleadas de criaturas, usábamos todo el arsenal con el que contábamos para mantener a raya a los horrores de las sombras, pero llegó un punto en que su número aumentaba y por más rápido que fuésemos en nuestros ataques, no conseguíamos hacerlos mermar. En cambio, lo único que habíamos logrado fue reducir nuestras fuerzas.

Varias de estas criaturas alcanzaron pasar la línea de fuego, obligándome a adelantarme para enfrentarlas cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Jade nos están rodeando"

"Lo sé"

Ambos volvimos a reagruparnos.

"Mark"

"Dime"

"Quiero que me hagas enfadar"

"¿Cómo que te haga enfadar?"

"Sí, tú hazlo"

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo varias de las criaturas se abalanzaron contra nosotros, Jade rápidamente las replegó con un pulso telequinético, mientras que, por mi parte, use los poderes de la espada para crear un círculo de llamas a nuestro alrededor.

"Rápido, cabréame"

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?"

"Yo que sé, tienes un talento innato para irritarme los ovarios. Adelante"

"¿Perdona? Como que talento innato. Aquí el problema lo tienes tú que tienes el sentido del humor en menos veinte y el ofendimiento en más ochenta, que todo el rato estas de morros con esa cara de que todo te molesta. Que uno no puede decir un comentario sin que le fulmines con la mirada o le caigas a hostias. Que, por cierto, no sé quién te educo, pero todo lo resuelves a base golpes ¿Nadie te dijo que la gente hablando se entiende?"

"Eso es, sigue así, con esa vocecilla incordiante que tienes"

"¡Cómo que voz es incordiante!"

Unos ruidos nos alteraron, ambos descubrimos que las criaturas se lanzaban contra la barrera de fuego, usando todas sus fuerzas para atravesarla, algunas se incineraban, otras conseguían atravesarla un poco antes de arder en llamas. Podía sentir como el fuego se iba debilitando.

"Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo" – Anuncié.

"Rápido Mark, sigue, no hay tiempo que perder"

"¿Y qué más quieres que diga? No se me ocurre nada"

"¡Da igual! Lo que sea"

De pronto la bombilla se me encendió. – "Vale, creo que tengo algo, pero por favor no me hagas tragarme mi propia polla"

"¡Qué! No voy a hacerte nada"

"¡Promételo!"

"Mark…"

"¡Promételo!"

"Está bien, te lo prometo"

A nuestras espaldas las criaturas se agitaban. Tragué pesadamente, estaba a punto de tocar la tecla inadecuada. – "¡Eres una inútil! ¡Por tu culpa tu hermana está muerta!" – Al instante vi como su expresión cambio. – "Si no hubieses sido tan egoísta y hubieras aceptado tus poderes la podrías haberla rescatado hace mucho tiempo, nadie te hubiera detenido; podrías haber entrado en este lugar sin dificultad alguna y rescatarla. ¡Pero no! Tú eras débil, preferías darle la espalda a las cosas y mientras tanto Annabelle estaba sufriendo, Shpresa la estaba consumiendo, usándola como un conejillo de indias para sus macabros experimentos ¡Ella te necesitaba Jade y tú le diste la espalda!"

Después de aquello, todo se quedó en silencio. Me quedé mirando a Jade asustado, esperando mi combustión interna, pero ella no movía ni un dedo. Estaba con la mirada gacha.

"Pégame"

Yo me quedé en treinta y tres. – "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Sí!" – Rápidamente levantó el rostro. – "Hazlo"

"Pero ¿¡Cómo quieres que te pegué!? ¡Acaso estamos locos o desequilibrados!"

"Tu cierra la puta boca y haz lo que te digo de una puñetera vez"

"Pero…"

Esta me tomó de la camisa y me acercó. – "Hazlo" – Ordenó.

Escuchamos ruidos que nos obligaron a girar la cabeza hacia las bestias. El coro de llamas estaba mermando ante los ataques suicidas de aquellos seres. Miré nuevamente a Jade, no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero no tenía otra opción; levanté mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas la abofeteé. Su cara quedó mirando a otro lado, completamente absorta.

"¿Jade?"

Poco a poco esta fue moviendo el rostro, vi como media sonrisa se dibuja en este. – "Aléjate" – Me recomendó. Sus ojos se habían teñido de determinación, esta levantó una de sus manos que rápidamente fue cubierta de fuego, el cual se fue extendiendo por todo su brazo, aumentando su tamaño; lo mismo ocurría con su otro brazo. Me alejé de ella.

"Cuando te lo ordené haz que caiga la barrera"

"Pero yo no tengo a donde ir. Voy a acabar hecho un asado"

"No seas imbécil, confía en mí"

Iba a decir algo, pero las llamas comenzaron a extenderse.

"Jade…"

"Cuando te de la señal, ¿Entendido?"

Su cuerpo había sido cubierto completamente de un fuego que iba creciendo, volviéndose incontrolable, frenético, que amenazaba con devorarlo todo. A nuestro alrededor los aullidos coléricos crecían, las criaturas se volvían más y más rabiosas, ansiosas de alcanzarnos para descuartizarnos.

"¡Ya!"

El fuego se extinguió a nuestro alrededor, dando el pistoletazo de salida para que los seres aquellos se abalanzaran en tropel contra nosotros, pero antes de que pudiesen alcanzarnos, Jade extendió sus brazos y las llamas que la cubrían cobraron vida. Una poderosa explosión fue liberada, una tormenta de flamas engullía todo a su paso en cuestión de segundos. Yo cerré mis ojos mientras me autoabrazaba cuando vi como aquella tempestad se aproximaba. En la oscuridad esperé el ardor de las llamas, sin embargo, esto nunca sucedió. Abrí mis parpados lentamente para apreciar como estas pasaban a mi alrededor, rodeándome con extrema delicadeza, sin llegar a tocarme ningún cabello.

Desde mi posición, pude vislumbrar como nuestros enemigos eran consumidos por el poder de Jade, estos eran incapaces de hacerle frente, las llamas los desintegraban sin compasión alguna.

Cuando las flamas cesaron, me aproximé hasta Jade para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie, su agotamiento iba en aumento.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo dame un momento"

Pero todo distaba mucho de acabar, escuchamos unos aplausos, sabíamos de quien se trataba. Ambos pudimos ver al ser en que se había convertido Shpresa descender la escalinata.

"Impresionantes como siempre. Sin embargo, es hora de que estos dos pequeños cachorritos vayan a dormir de una vez por todas"

Un temblor sacudió el suelo bajo nuestros pies y de las profundidades de la tierra brotó algún tipo de tallo cuyas garras en forma de tentáculos atraparon a Jade.

"¡Jade!" – Grité cuando me incorporé.

Corrí a ayudarla, pero una poderosa ventisca me arrastró por los suelos, rodé varios metros hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo se detuvo. Me levanté mientras me limpiaba el polvo para ver a la sombra de Shpresa a la altura del tallo. Esta observaba el cuerpo de Jade forcejeando.

"Lucha todo lo que quieras tesoro, pero tus poderes serán inútiles en este caso" – Entonces su rostro giró hacia mí. – "Ella todavía me es necesaria. Sin embargo, tú, pequeño mío, ya me has dado todo lo que me hacía falta. Es hora de mandarte a dormir"

Cuando dijo aquello, nuevas manchas de tinta brotaron del suelo, nuevas criaturas emergieron. Esta vez eran niños con cuernos y brillantes ojos azules. La horda de pequeñas criaturas se lanzó contra mí, sin dejarme otro remedio que enfrentarlos. Bloqueaba sus ataques para lanzar estocadas, todo aquello siempre en constante movimiento, evitando que me rodeasen o arrinconaran. Pero por más que intentara hacerles frente, nuevos reemplazaban su lugar.

A todo aquello había que sumar que el espectro de Shpresa se aproximaba a mí, rodeada de su sequito de salvajes criaturas. Su difuminada sombra desaparecía, por segundos, para reaparecer nuevamente en otro punto, cada vez más cerca de mí persona. En una de esas, tan absorto que estaba en mi batalla contra los bichejos perdí de vista al espectro, sólo para que me apareciera por un lateral. Esta alargo su mano velozmente en dirección a mí rostro, pero rápidamente fui capaz de reaccionar interponiendo parte mí brazo en el camino. Agarrando mí muñeca derecha. Grité de dolor cuando su mano se cerró entorno a mí, era como si me hubiesen puesto un hierro ardiente sobre esta, pude incluso oír como mi piel se quemaba.

Milagrosamente conseguí escapar a su agarre y huir de ahí sujetando mi muñeca herida. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos descubrí la parte del cuerpo, esta estaba completamente roja e irritada, las marcas de sus dedos se hallaban tatuadas en mi piel.

Pude escuchar como se reía. – "Que ocurre cachorrito mío, ya no disfrutas de mis caricias"

Sentí como la sangre me hervía de oír aquello, ignorando todavía el dolor de mi muñeca invoqué a Selah para lanzar un poderoso relámpago contra esta. El rayo impactó, generando un fuerte estallido, cuando la luz se disipó descubrí, para mi desgracia, que ella seguía ahí de pie, impoluta. «No puede ser» pensé mientras volvía a atacar, estaba vez empleando grandes y afiladas estrellas de hielo que chocaron contra esta, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos; sin hacerle ningún rasguño. Lo intenté una nueva vez «A la tercera va la vencida» pensé, una ráfaga de llamaradas impactó contra esta, pero la oscuridad que rodeaba la protegía, replegando mis ataques.

Apreté los dientes frustrado.

"¡Mark!" – Me gritó Jade. – "¡Sal de ahí!"

Cuando reaccioné, vi como una nueva oleada de niños venía contra mí, a la vez que Shpresa, que caminaba tranquilamente hasta mí; esperando paciente a que sus secuaces hiciesen el trabajo. Repelí un par de ataques antes de echar a correr lejos de ahí, perseguido por una violenta jauría. Mas de aquellas cosas emergían de varios puntos, intentado frenarme, así como, distraerme para que el espectro se acercara a mí. Pero esta vez no caería, luchaba con miles de ojos puestos a mi alrededor, atento de sus apariciones ya que en cualquier momento esta podría acabar a mi lado.

"Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con ellos" – Dije exhausto mientras veía a Shpresa llamar a nuevas criaturas. – "Sí solo pudiese eliminar la oscuridad que la envuelve.

Entonces algo en mí cabeza hizo « _click_ » quizás había dado con la solución. Lancé contra estos una llamarada, una burda distracción que me permitió huir hacia donde estaba Jade.

Invoqué a Nifelheim para lanzarla y así teletransportarme a un extremo de Jade. Para comenzar a clavar la cuchilla contra los tentáculos.

"¡Mark, para! No sirve de…"

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar conseguí seccionar uno de estos. Un potente chorro de tinta a presión salió disparado, bañándome completamente. Clavé nuevamente la cuchilla contra otro de los tentáculos y tras algo más de esfuerzo, conseguí seccionar otro. Cuando la tinta terminó de esparcirse, vi como Jade liberaba un brazo el cual tomé, para así tirar de ella y conseguir sacarla de ahí. La tomé en mis brazos y salté de la estructura.

"Dime que tienes un plan" – Me dijo cuando la dejé en el suele, señalándome a los enemigos que se acercaban sin compasión.

"Para nuestra suerte sí"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Es difícil de explicar, potencialmente mortal y con el cual no te aseguro que tengamos éxitos"

"Qué ánimos chico… bueno dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Voy a intentar quitarle su escudo a Shpresa. Una vez que la coraza desaparezca atácala"

"Entendido"

Ambos trazamos una pequeña forma de actuar antes de echar a correr y escondernos en las ruinas de la meseta.

"Es inútil que os escondáis cachorrillos míos" – Podía escucharla hablar desde donde me hallaba escondido. – "Vuestros destinados están sellados. Es inútil seguir alargando las cosas, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas"

"Tienes razón" – Le dije para salir de mi escondite. El viento había comenzado a soplar. – "Terminémoslo"

La tenía enfrente mío. Una vez había acabado de hablar extendí los brazos, invitándola a venir hacia mí mientras comenzaba a subir la escalinata. Shpresa aceptó mi invitación, esta comenzó caminar hacia donde me encontraba. Desde el centro de la plataforma podía ver como subía las escalinatas con templanza, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con la inquietud de las criaturas que la rodeaba, las cuales comenzaron a formar un círculo, dejándonos a ambos en el centro.

"Lo más inteligente es aceptar tu destino" – Esta comenzó a caminar hasta mí.

"Eso parece" – Dije seriamente.

"No te lo tomes así querido mío, no es personal. Deberías estar agradecido, tu semilla será la llave que permita abrir la puerta a una nueva era de esplendor"

"Temó opinar lo opuesto"

"Es una pena que no lo veas, pero bueno no todos son privilegiados con poder quitar la venda de sus ojos. Ha sido un placer mi querido Mark Ferguson"

"Ojalá poder decir lo mismo"

Cuando estuvo enfrente mío esta elevo su oscuro brazo, pude ver como su mano acercaba en cámara lenta hasta mí, lista para engullirme con su oscuridad, pero antes de que pudiese cubrir mi rostro, esta se giró rápidamente para atrapar a la figura que se abalanzo por detrás.

" _Et tu, Brute_ " – Dijo a Jade mientras la sujetaba por el cuello. Que tan Juego de Tronos de pronto ¿No? – "¿De verdad pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?"

" _ **Zȳhys ōñoso jehikagon Āeksiot epi**_ _ **.**_ _ **Zȳhys perzys stepagon Āeksio Ōño jorepi**_ " – Comencé a pronunciar. Elevé la espada mientras recitaba las mismas palabras que le había escuchado decir. Pude ver como esta se giraba, a pesar de que no había expresión facial o rostro que discernir sabía que estaba estupefacta. – _**"Se morghūltas lȳs qēlītsos sikagon. Hen sȳndrorro, ōños**_ " – Dije subiendo mi tono, de pronto la espada comenzó a brillar. – " _ **Hen perzys, hen ñuqīr, perzys**_ _ **Hen sȳndrorro, ōños**_ " – Haces de oscuridad brotaron de las criaturas y un vórtice de energía se formó en torno la espada. – " _ **Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson**_ " – Respondiendo a mi llamado la oscuridad acudió. – " _ **Hen ñuqīr perzys, hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Morghot, glaeson, morghost glaeson, 'ost glaeson**_ "

El vórtice cobró más poder, la oscuridad comenzó a ser drenada de todas aquellas criaturas con el cantar de mis palabras, Shpresa tiró a Jade para rápidamente intentar huir lejos de ahí, seguida de sus secuaces; pero yo no se lo iba permitir. Elevé mi voz todo lo que pude, hasta el punto de gritar las palabras, una poderosa onda de energía brotó de la espada, sacudiendo lo cimientos de la meseta en la que nos hallábamos. El poder aumento, con cada oración que pronunciaba el vórtice se volvía más intenso, arrancando la oscuridad de aquellas criaturas sin compasión. Estas intentaban replegarse, pero el fuerzo resultaba titánico, la energía de las espadas los arrastraba como si se tratase de un agujero negro. Se produjo una nueva onda, que al golpear a las sombras arrancó partes de sus corazas, dejando a la vista sus puntos débiles. Aquellas cicatrices luminosas que le había visto, en realidad era ella, su esencia protegida por aquel escudo de tinieblas.

Fuertes rachas de viento avivaron, arrastrando la oscuridad que había sido desperdigada a nuestro alrededor, elevándola más y más hasta crear un tornado de sombras. No me achanté ante aquello, ya casi lo teníamos. Alcé todo lo que pude la espada, convirtiéndola en un faro de luz dentro de la tormenta que se había creado, la oscuridad luchaba por evitar ser absorbida, mientras que yo no paraba de recitar aquellos versos, dándole todo mi poder al vórtice quien seguía emitiendo ondas.

De pronto, las tinieblas que giraban a mi alrededor rugieron furiosas antes de elevarse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista para así abalanzarse sobre nosotros con la intención de aplastarnos. Grité las últimas palabras a todo pulmón, sentí como la energía se acumulaba toda en la punta de la espada, hasta el punto de brillar como una estrella. Un poderoso resplandor comenzó a surgir, para rápidamente responder ella también. Una explosión de poder emergió de esta, una onda de energía que levantó un tifón capaz dispersar los vientos oscuros, la onda impacto contra Shpresa arrancándole un quejido ahogado junto a toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba; había quedado desnuda, su esencia estaba visible, sin embargo, poco a poco la oscuridad que le había sido arrebatada luchaba por volver a esta.

"¡Jade! ¡Ahora!" – Grité por encima del rugido de viento.

Shpresa tenía su mirada fija en mí cuando dije aquello, sorprendida esta rápidamente se giró, para toparse de frente nuevamente con Jade, cuya mano llena de electricidad no vio venir; clavándose profundamente en su pecho. Nuestro alrededor parecía haberse quedado en cámara lenta, pude apreciar con todo detalle como el brazo de Jade se hundía, el cuerpo de Shpresa recibiendo el impactó sin poder hacer nada; así como ambas se quedaron mirando.

Todo volvió a su curso natural cuando Jade con un gritó de fuerza tiró de su extremidad, los aullidos de dolor de Shpresa resonaron por todas partes, quejidos que se agudizaban hasta el punto de transformarse en chillidos que se clavaban como agujas. El brazo de Jade salió, con algo brillante entre sus dedos.

Shpresa intentó recupéralo, pero Jade fue más rápida y con una mirada fría, dejó que las llamas consumieran la luz que apresaba. Un agudo chillido resonó por todo el valle, el cuerpo de Shpresa se resquebrajo como cristal, de las gritas emergió una incandescente luz que lo acabó consumiendo todo.

{…}

Abrí mis ojos asustado, rápidamente analicé donde me hallaba ¿Quizás había sido transportado a una nueva dimensión? Sin embargo, aquellas dudas se difuminaron cuando descubrí que volvíamos a estar en el nido.

"¡Mark!" – Escuché como gritaban. Al darme la vuelta apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar, Eileen saltó hacia mí y no pude hacer más que cogerla.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"No lo sé"

"Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que lo habéis conseguido"

"¿Conseguido? ¿De qué hablas?"

"La oscuridad… parte de esta se está desvaneciendo. Pierde poder"

"¿La hemos derrotado?" – Dije sin creérmelo.

"¡Siiiii! – Gritó Eileen llena de emoción.

"¡Hemos derrotado a la oscuridad!" – Grité lleno de emoción yo también. Ambos comenzamos a vitorear. – "¡Charles Wallace!" – El pequeñín saltó hacia nosotros. – "¡Sigues vivo!" – Este se unió a nuestra celebración. – "¡Jade! ¡Has oído eso! ¡Hemos ganado!... ¿Jade?" – No había recibido respuesta. Detuve la festividad para buscar a mi compañera. Esta estaba en el centro de la estancia, de pie al lado del cuerpo de Shpresa.

Dejé a mis compañeros para aproximarme hasta ella.

"¿Jade?"

Ella observa el cuerpo de la mujer, agonizante.

Dio un brinco cuando sintió mi mano posarse sobre su hombro, rápidamente sus ojos contactaron con los míos.

"Ya está, la pesadilla se ha acabo de una vez por todas"

"Lo sé… sólo… no sé"

Esta volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Shpresa, hilos de sangre se escurrían por su boca, su mirada iba apagándose.

De pronto esta tosió. – "Mis felicitaciones… mis queridos cachorritos… habéis superado la primera de muchas pruebas que os aguardan en vuestro camino" – Nos susurró mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

"¿Por qué todos son así de charlatanes al morir? ¿Por qué no estiran la pata de una y punto?"

Pude ver como Jade sonreía mientras negaba. – "Eres imposible Mark Ferguson" – Me dijo esta con la intención de marcharse.

"¿Perdona?" – Yo la seguí.

Aunque no pudimos dar muchos pasos. – "Aunque sed rápidos, el último latido marcara el principio del fin"

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta cuando Shpresa dijo aquello última.

"¡Qué significa eso!" – Sus ojos se posaron en mí y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro antes de que sus ojos finalmente se cerrasen.

Todo se quedó sumido en silencio unos instantes, antes de que explosiones resonaron por encima de nuestras cabezas, cascadas de agua cayeron por todas partes.

"¡Pero será hija de la gran puta!" – Grité a toda voz.

"¡Ya tendrás la oportunidad para cagarte en sus muertes cuando salgamos de aquí con vida!" – Me espetó Jade para tirar de mí.

Ambos, junto con Eileen y Charles Wallace echamos a correr. El pabellón médico se venía abajo, Shpresa siempre lo tuvo todo bien atado, sin ella caía, el reino lo haría con ella. Litros de agua comenzaban a inundarlo todo, cañerías que estallaban, estancias que se desmoronaban, el océano poco a poco iba reclamando esa parte de la ciudad.

Nos hallábamos en un largo corredor, cuando, de pronto vimos como los internos de pabellón corrían en nuestra dirección, pero antes de poder hacer algo, varios de estos nos pasaron por los lados. No querían atacarnos, simplemente huían de las fauces que los perseguían desde lo lejos. Rápidamente dimos media vuelta y huimos por donde habíamos venido, pero aquel instante una parte de techo se desmoronó y el agua entro violentamente, aplastando a varias personas.

"¡Por aquí!"

Jade tiró de mí por un pasillo alterno, a nuestras espaldas ambas fuerzas colisionaron volviéndose una sola, cuyo impulso destructivo venía de lleno hacia nosotros.

"¡No lo conseguiremos!"

"¡Sí lo haremos!"

Delante de nosotros una exclusa estalló, apenas tuvimos unos segundos para agacharnos, de no haber sido así la tapa nos hubiese volando la cabeza, el agua comenzaba a hacer más y más presión abollando la pesada compuerta de acero. Antes de que esta terminara de ceder cambiamos nuevamente de rumbo.

"¿Estas seguras de que sabes por dónde vamos?"

"¡Sí! Este camino nos llevara hacia el nivel superior del hall principal, desde ahí podremos acceder a la salida"

Seguimos corriendo por varios corredores, los internos a nuestro alrededor parecían zánganos que habían perdido a su reina y ahora se encontraban sin rumbo alguno. Estos habían aceptado su inminente final. Como había dicho Jade, aquella ruta nos llevó al hall principal, habíamos accedido a un balcón desde el que teníamos una amplia vista del lugar.

"¡¿Eso lo hiciste tú!?" – Dije estupefacto al ver el pedazo boquete carbonizado que había a la entrada.

"Sí" – Me dijo seriamente.

"La polla"

El sonido del metal crujiendo por encima de nosotros nos alertó, enormes brechas se formaban por la bóveda central, chorros de agua a presión emanaban de entre las grietas. _«¡Alerta, alerta! Iniciando cierre de seguridad_ » de pronto una compuerta secreta comenzó a descender.

"¡Rápido! Saltamos y nos vamos, la caída no es muy alta"

"¡Enten… ¿dido?!"

Cuando me preparaba para saltar la barandilla, mi vista se quedó fija en el suelo, las baldosas habían sido pintadas con tiza de color amarillo, absortó seguí aquel rastro que continuaba por el corredor por el que habíamos venido. « _El camino amarillo te levara a aquello que el corazón anhela_ » resonó en mi cabeza.

"¡Mark!" – Jade me zarandeo. – "No tenemos tiempo, la puerta se cierra"

"Sí"

Jade con sus poderes deshizo la barandilla. Ambos miramos hacia abajo, una piscina de agua cubriría nuestra caída – "A la de tres"

"¡Tres!" – Grité yo.

Empujé a los tres al piso principal sin que lo viesen venir.

"¡Ferguson!" – Jade emergió del agua echa un basilisco. – "¡¿Qué demonios haces?!"

"Todavía no me puedo ir, tengo algo que hacer, pero primero debo poneros a salvo"

"¡Qué!" – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Sin perder más el tiempo, invoqué a Hydrus, en cuestión de segundos el agua me obedeció, con el poder del tridente cree una corriente que envolvió a mis amigas, quienes entre gritos y forcejos luchaban por salir de esta y llegar hasta mí. Pero no podía ponerlas en peligro, de un movimiento la corriente las arrastró lejos de mi posición, haciendo que pasasen a tiempo de que la pesada puerta de acero cayese.

"Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo" – Dije para echar a correr por donde había venido. A mis espaldas pude oír como la bóveda finalmente cedía y todo el peso del océano caía sobre el lugar.

(*****)

Corría y corría por los corredores, el agua caía por las paredes, yo iba a toda velocidad, ya que poco a poco la tiza estaba comenzando a diluirse. A mi alrededor el proceso de desmoronamiento se había intensificado, por lo que debía de ser rápido o si no sería sepultado.

Iba con la vista constantemente en el suelo, preguntándome cómo era posible que no hubiese reparado en aquello con anterioridad, tomando rutas por las que no había pasado, cada vez alejándome más y más de las zonas que conocía, introduciéndome más y más en las entrañas del Pabellón Médico. En una de esas un fuerte temblor me hizo caer al suelo, mi cuerpo impacto contra el agua, me levanté torpemente, resbalando. De pronto las aguas me habían llegado a las rodillas.

"¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no!" – El océano había borrado finalmente el rastro de tiza, las luces titilaron con una nueva explosión. Me encontraba en una encrucijada «¿Por dónde ahora?» pensé angustiado, mirando las diversas opciones a elegir, todas idénticas, no podía ver un final desde donde me encontraba, y a lo lejos; el sonido de las aguas arremolinándose aumentaba.

Mis ojos saltaban de un corredor a otro, buscando alguna señal que me guiase, de pronto algo en las paredes captó mi atención, algo diminuto que pasaba desapercibido. Una nueva sacudida acabo por extinguir las luces. Invoqué la espada y elevándola generé una pequeña llamarada de luz, alumbrando así la oscura estancia.

Caminé por el corredor, arrastrando mis piernas en el agua, hasta una de las paredes, acercándome para apreciar mejor lo que había visto. La silueta de una pequeña mano de color rosa se hallaba impresa en una de las sucias paredes. – "Es por aquí" – Me dije para comenzar a correr por aquel camino.

En mi recorrido por aquel oscuro lugar la luz descubría nuevas pintadas, flores sonrientes, fauna marina como estrellas, caballitos y peces, pude ver la figura de una niña pequeña junto a la de una mujer más grande. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una compuerta. Me quedé estático frente a esta, esperando algo, pero la exclusa no se abría ya que el fallo eléctrico la había dejado inoperativa. Pero aquello no supuso un impedimento, el poder de la espada abrió la puerta.

Accedí a un túnel de cristal, desde el que pude ver algún tipo de módulo central, un espacio interno que se hallaba escondido dentro del propio pabellón médico el cual se disponía a su alrededor como algún tipo de muralla. Desde mi posición veía enormes explosiones por todas partes, así como grandes columnas de burbujas.

Sorprendentemente el agua no había llegado hasta aquí, el lugar se encontraba intacto de toda aquella destrucción que lo rodeaba, marché un tanto desconcertado por la pasarela de cristal, el camino de tiza amarilla había vuelto a aparecer. Todo estaba en silencio, parecía que nadie había pasado por ahí en algún tiempo. Llegué hasta una nueva exclusa que se hallaba cerrada, apoyé mí mano sobre el frio metal en un intento de que esta detectara mi presencia y se abriera, pero como la anterior parecía inoperativa. Tomé a Selah y me dispuse a abrirla, pero de pronto una pantalla que había en un extremo se encendió.

"Hola mi querido cachorrito"

"¡Shpresa! ¿Cómo? Si te vi morir"

"Si estás viendo esto es que he muerto"

"Ah… eso ya tiene más sentido"

"Mis felicitaciones Mark Ferguson, has conseguido encontrar aquello que el corazón más anhela. Adelanté" – La esclusa se abrió de repente. – "Vamos, cógelo, te lo has ganado"

Miré la grabación un tanto desconfiado. Con precaución introduje un pie dentro de la estancia, había dado a una especie de sala de espera completamente vacía, una puerta doble abatible con dos pequeñas ventanas circulares se hallaba al frente. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

"Pero rápido cachorrito mío… antes de que el papaíto de metal lo reclame primero" – Dijo la grabación.

De pronto escuché un rugido de máquina y el agudo grito de una niña atemorizada.

"¡Annabelle!"

Eché a correr, golpeando la puerta bruscamente para acceder a un pasillo central con varias salas a los laterales, iba de un punto a otro abriendo las puertas a patadas, buscando a la pequeña. Pero no había nada. Un nuevo rugido resonó, pude oír el sonido de la taladradora, así como el de paredes siendo destrozadas.

Fui raudo por todo aquel gran pasillo para dar con una nueva puerta que abrí de un manotazo. Había dado a un espacio central, con una escalera que ascendía entorno a la pared, miré hacia arriba, podía escuchar los furiosos rugidos de aquel ser que arremetía contra todo a su paso. Comencé a subir los peldaños a gran velocidad, a mitad del recorrido pude escuchar un nuevo gritó de la niña, lo cual aumentó la ansiedad que tenía, apresuré todo lo que pude el paso.

Llegué a una nueva planta y al atravesar la puerta volvía a dar con un pasillo central con hileras de puertas a los laterales.

"¡Me cago en las putas puertas!" – Mascullé.

Sin embargo, esta vez, para mi suerte, podía escuchar el sonido de la taladradora de fondo, por lo que eché a correr hasta toparme con una puerta idéntica a las anteriores con la diferencia de que dibujos de diversos colores decoraban su superficie. Empujé esta con fuerza al estar algo atascada.

Pude reconocer aquel cuarto de viejas y manchadas paredes amarillo limón. Era donde habían tenido a Jade encerrada todo aquel tiempo. Ahora aquella estancia había cambiado, dibujos poblaban las paredes y juguetes se hallaban tirados por el suelo.

La cama había sido hecha añicos al ser aventada a un extremo de la habitación, fuertes pisadas en el viejo suelo de madera me guiaron hasta un gran agujero en la pared. Sin perder más el tiempo, comencé a seguir los restos de destrucción, atravesando diversas salas, un nuevo grito resonó cerca de mí; haciendo que apurase el paso; recorrí el resto de agujeros a gran velocidad hasta llegar a algún tipo de quirófano, una semi circulo con gradas dedicadas a la observación. En el centro de la sala estaba aquel Big Daddy que tenía arrinconada a la niña.

"Señor Pompas ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Para! Me estás asustando" – La criatura rugió mientras alzaba la taladradora, haciéndola girar más fuerte. – "¡Para!" – Gritó la niña mientras se cubría.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" – Grité abalanzándome sobre este, me agarré a su espalda. Al instante el gorila aquel comenzó a agitarse como un toro, pero yo no me soltaba, sin embargo, no vi venir una su mano, que me tomó dolorosamente de uno de mis hombros, para tirar de mí y lanzarme al otro lado de la habitación. Mi espalda impactó dolorosamente contra la pared, para así caer de boca al suelo.

Haciendo fuerza, me empujé con mis brazos para incorporarme, un profundo ardor se había instaurado en mi espalda, pude escuchar mis huesos crujir al levantarme.

El Big Daddy después de aventarme me ignoró completamente, este volvió a focalizar su atención en la niña. Pero yo no iba a permitir que le tocase ni un solo pelo. Un relámpago impacto contra uno de sus hombros, rápidamente la electricidad se esparció por todo este, electrocutándolo; dejándolo inoperativo por unos instantes, cuando su efecto desapareció el buzo recobró la fuerza, rugiendo, un poderoso bramido que retumbó por todas partes. Las luces de los ojos de buey se habían teñido de rojo.

"Ven a por mí" – Le dije.

Este disparó la taladradora como un arpón, yo rápidamente me agaché esquivando el proyectil que impactó contra la pared, el tensado cable de acero se encontraba a centímetros de mí cabeza. Me eché a un lado para incorporarme y así lanzar un proyectil de fuego, sin embargo, el Big Daddy contraataco sacando el taladro de la pared y lanzándolo contra mí como algún tipo de maza, me vi obligado a esquivar sucesivos ataques, este intentaba aplastarme como una hormiga, hasta que finalmente recogió el taladro. Pero apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar ya que este clavó con todas sus fuerzas la taladradora en el suelo, creando una onda sísmica que sacudió todo el suelo, haciendo que me desorientara por unos segundos, tiempo que el aprovechó para cargar contra mí. Un poderoso y rápido impulso que emitió. Invoqué a Cuadratus a tiempo de bloquear la embestida, aun así, el impacto fue lo bastante fuerte como para empujarme varios metros atrás.

Con un profundo rugido, el androide activo la taladradora para clavarla contra el escudo, intentado perforarlo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a doblegarse, aquel ser era extremadamente fuerte y si seguía así acabaría partiéndome por la mitad. Tenía que actuar rápido. El escudo se envolvió de energía mágica hasta el punto de que la punta del taladro fue incapaz de seguir perforando, el Big Daddy levantó su brazo dispuesto a empalarme, pero yo aproveché aquella oportunidad para cargar esta vez contra él. De un solo placaje lo envié volando hasta la última de las gradas.

"Annabelle" – Dije mientras desmaterializaba el arma para correr hacia la niña, esta estaba escondida detrás unos tablones, asomando su cabeza asustada.

Cuando vio que venía hacia ella grito para correr lejos de ahí.

"¡No!" – Dije para ver como huía por las escaleras.

Comencé a perseguirla escaleras arriba, pero la niña se escabullía con facilidad.

"Espera, no voy a hacerte nada" – Esta se metió en una franja de asientos, gateando velozmente por debajo de estos.

Yo no tuve más remedio que seguirla, levantando con brusquedad las sillas de madera, el chirriante ruido que hacían estas no me ayudaba de nada, ya que lo que hacía era espantarla más. Pude ver como esta salía de línea, mientras miraba de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde ir.

En ese instante escuchamos un profundo rugido, la pequeña gritó al ver como el buzo cargaba contra ella. – "¡Sal de ahí!" – Le grité. Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí por encima de las sillas que me faltaban por subir para lanzarme contra el Big Daddy, golpeé con todas mis fuerzas su escafandra, sin hacerle mucho daño, pero si consiguiendo desorientarle.

"Vete lejos de aquí" – Le dije cuando oí que el buzo volvía a incorporarse.

La pequeña comenzó a descender las escaleras al tiempo que yo bloqueaba el ataque de la taladradora, pero no vi venir el gancho izquierdo que me metió en el pecho, arrojándome contra varias sillas y así seguir su rumbo. Estaba hiperventilando, el aire no entraba por mis pulmones, en aquel golpe pude sentir como mi esternón se hundía por unos instantes antes de volver a su posición normal. Toci ahogado, escupiendo sangre.

No podía rendirme, no cuando la vida de la hija de Jade corría peligro, me levanté, aunque el cuerpo me imploraba porque no lo hiciese. Invoqué la lanza y la arrojé a unos metros del buzo, reapareciendo a sus espaldas, y de un rápido movimiento abrí en el tanque de oxígeno que llevaba. Aire a presión comenzó a salir de este. El Bouncer empezó a agitarse, intentando detener la descompresión. Aprovechando ese lapsus, ataque su cuerpo, clavando la cuchilla, enterrándola lo más que podía.

En una de esas se giró y yo tuve acceso directo a su pecho, cargué contra él, atravesando la armadura, pero al ser esta tan dura a penas entro la punta de la cuchilla, intenté enterrarla más profundo, para así clavarla en su corazón como tenía planeado. Pero llegó un punto en que la barra ya no se movía y lo único que ocurría era que mis manos se estaban deslizando por la barra. Entonces fue cuando me percate de que el Big Daddy volvía a ser plenamente consciente de su entorno, este había agarrado el arma, imposibilitando su movimiento, para lentamente comenzar a extraer la cuchilla sin mayor dificultad. Pude ver como un chorro de sangre escapaba de la abertura, pero esto pareció importarle poco.

Emitiendo un atronador rugido, este agarró con más fuerza el arma para tirar de esta, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo en cuestión de segundos, nunca solté la lanza, en ningún momento. Me sostuve a esta, aguantando cada vez que el buzo me golpeaba contra el suelo, soportando cada doloroso impacto contra el duro suelo de baldosas, llegando incluso estas a resquebrajarse. Cuando la bestia se aburrió de mí, me arrojó. Mi cuerpo rebotó y rodó por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, quedando de espaldas a este, mi visión iba y venía, sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre acumulándose en mi boca, podía escuchar un estridente pitido en uno de mis oídos; sin embargo, había llegado un punto en que sentía como el dolor inhumano desaparecía, la sensibilidad iba disminuyendo hasta finalmente entumecerse todo.

Estuve tentado de cerrar los ojos, de suspirar y que todo a mi alrededor desapareciese. Pero no lo hice, había prometido a Jade que la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana y eso hará. Me levanté poco a poco, tambaleándome, irguiendo mi cuerpo lentamente, hasta estar finalmente de pie. A penas me quedan fuerzas, pero era ahora o nunca, el último intento, la criatura había arrinconado a la pequeña quien lloraba mientras suplicaba porque su papá de hojalata parece.

Tomé la espada y la lance por encima de su cabeza. Selah cayó con un resonante sonido metálico en medio de estos, tras un resplandor de luz emergí yo, de frente a la niña que con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se me quedó mirando fijamente.

"¡No te acerques a ella!" – Grité mientras me daba la vuelta. El buzo contestó a mi rugido con una de sus tantas reverberaciones metálicos. Este se preparaba para lanzar un ataque de taladradora contra Annabelle, pero yo me interpuse.

Mientras me giraba lancé mi mano, en un intento de detener el taladro. Sentí como la punta de este se clavaba mi palma atravesándola en el acto, podía sentir el girar del arma dentro de mí, moliendo el hueso y la carne, haciéndose espacio lentamente, una poderosa descarga electica sacudió de arriba abajo cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Pero el infernal dolor no me detuvo, con mi otra mano invoqué la espada, esta, bajo mi tacto cobró vida, tomando una nueva forma. Ni si quiera espere a que la transformación finalizara, con el último empujó ataqué. Sentí como la punta impactaba contra la coraza, pero esta vez no se detuvo, la cuchilla atravesó el grueso acero hundiéndose más y más hasta que una luz verde emergió del otro extremo.

Cuando la luz desapareció una espada se materializo, una catana de afilada y alargada hoja que había atravesado al Big Daddy como si fuese mantequilla. El buzo emitió un ahogado ruido, su cuerpo tambaleó un par de veces, entonces las luces de su escafandra se apagaron y su cuerpo cayó en el suelo. Este emitió un último cantar que se extinguió en el ambiente.

Todo había acabado de una vez por todas, sentía gotas de sudor recorrer mi cuerpo, mi respiración era apenas audible y apenas podía mover los dedos de la mano izquierda, punzadas de dolor me comunicaban que de milagro no la había perdido en aquella estupidez.

Me di la vuelta con lentitud, hasta quedar al frente de la pequeña que me miraba expectante, sin preverlo caí de rodillas, quedando a su altura.

"¡Señor P.!" – Gritó preocupada para correr hacia mí.

Esta me abrazo a la altura del pecho, su pequeño y delicado tacto se sentía como una apuñalada, pero aun así lo acepté, correspondí al abrazo consiguiendo así que dejase de temblar.

"Ya está, todo ha pasado" – Le susurré.

Esta se separó de mí para mirarme con aquellos ojos de brillante amarillo. Estos fueron a parar a la brecha de mi mano izquierda, que no paraba de sangrar, asustada corrió a quitarse el lazo que portaba alrededor de su coleta, al instante sus pelos castaños cayeron, con cuidado tomó mi mano; una punzada de dolor se dibujó en mi rostro, pero no la detuve. Observé en silencio como envolvía la cinta alrededor de mi maltrecho miembro, intentando detener la hemorragia. Esta hizo un pequeño lazo alrededor y depositó un beso en el dorso.

"¿Mejor?" – Preguntó tímidamente con aquella distorsionada voz.

"Sí"

Ella me sonrió.

Había dicho que todo había finalizado, pero tampoco era cierto. El sólo hecho de verla me lo confirmaba. Habíamos vencido a Shpresa y a todos sus secuaces, frustrado sus maléficos planes, pero todavía había que traer a Annabelle de aquel estado en el que había sido sumergida. Grace había dicho de que había un plásmido que permitía recuperar su mente, pero ahora mismo no sabía ni donde buscarlo.

" _Hay una opción todavía Mark_ " – Escuché que me decía la conciencia de la llave.

"¿Cuál?"

" _Usa tus poderes para romper el condicionamiento_ "

"¿Cómo? Si apenas sé usar lo básico"

" _Confía en ti, deja que tu corazón te guie_ "

Suspiré, no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, miré aquellos brillantes ojos que me observaban curiosos. Me sentía superado ante aquella situación, lo cual era curioso, había realizado hazañas con las que jamás había soñado, que superaban con creces mis habilidades y sin embargo pude llevarlas a cabo. Pero aquí estaba, al frente de la niña por la que había pateado toda la ciudad y sintiéndome incompetente.

Volvía suspirar.

"¿Todo bien Señor Pompas?"

"Sí, tesoro, todo está bien"

Con cuidado y cierto miedo, llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza para apoyarla sobre esta con delicadeza, ella me sonrió de tal manera que dejaba ver la plena confianza que tenía en depositada en mi persona. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y yo sentí una opresión en mi pecho. No sabía cómo actuar «Por favor» supliqué.

De pronto, mi visión comenzó a teñirse de tonos ocres. Pestañeé un par de veces, pero aquello no era mi imaginación, estaba pasando de verdad. Escuché el suave latir de un corazón resonar en la distancia. De repente una luz apareció a mis espaldas, el frio del ambiente comenzó a disiparse y un acogedor calor comenzó a inundarlo todo, las tinieblas que nos rodeaban desaparecían gracias a aquel misterioso fulgor. Una pluma apareció en mi campo de visión, esta caía delicadamente frente a mí, entonces sentí una suave presión en mis hombros, un cálido tacto que hizo que todos mis males desaparecieran bajo su toque.

" _Permíteme que guie tu camino_ " – Escuché como una suave y tersa voz me susurraba. Al instante la reconocí, lágrimas invadieron mis ojos para comenzar a desmoronarse por mis mejillas.

"¿Mamá…?" – Dije con un hilo de voz. El sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

" _Tú puedes tesoro mío_ "

Sentí una poderosa sensación en mi pecho, esta no era dolor ni tristeza, sino todo lo contrario; algo que no se podía definir con palabras, que simplemente podías sentir. Esta comenzó a crecer, se agitaba, tenía vida. Desplazándose por mi brazo, surcos de luz blanca comenzaron a brotar en este a medida que aquello se movía, hasta llegar a mis dedos y de ahí a Annabelle; por toda la piel de la niña la luz comenzó a surgir, cubriéndola, haciendo que brillase más y más hasta el punto de convertirse en un resplandor estelar.

Sentí una leve presión en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Unos labios. – " _Sigue así mí campeón, mamá está orgullosa de ti... Te quiero_ " – Puede escuchar como un eco lejano cuando la luz lo envolvió todo se fue disipando con esta.

"¿Quién eres?" – Me preguntaron.

Unos enormes ojos castaños me observaban con profunda curiosidad. Delante de mí aquel espectro había desaparecido, dejando paso a una niña de tenue piel morena y mirada vivida. Lo había logrado. Rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas.

"¿Annabelle?"

"Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Mark. He venido a buscarte para llevarte con tu hermana mayor"

"¿Hermana? ¿Tengo una hermana mayor?"

Yo asentí. – "Se llama Jade"

"Jade" – Susurró esta mientras agachaba la mirada. En sus ojos podía ver que estaba analizando las cosas.

"¿Sabes de quién te estoy hablando?"

"Eso creo" – Me contestó no muy seguro. – "Recuerdo verla… varias veces, ella intentaba acercarse a mí, pero el Señor P. no la dejaba"

Entonces sus ojos viajaron detrás de mí, hacia el cuerpo del buzo. Pude ver como sus ojos se tiñeron de cierta tristeza.

Yo me levanté. – "Es hora de irnos, Jade nos está esperando. ¿Vienes conmigo?" – Ella asintió, pero su mirada seguía fija en el buzo. – "¿Quieres despedirte de él?"

Esta me miró sorprendida antes de asentir, entonces yo me hice a un lado. La pequeña caminó lentamente hasta colocarse delante del Big Daddy, esta posó su pequeña mano en la escafandra, sobre uno de los ojos de buey.

"Adiós Señor Pompas. Gracias por todo, ahora tú también puedes reunirte con los demás ángeles"

Esta se alejó del cuerpo para girarse hacia mí y levantar su mano, yo la tomé y así ambos salimos de aquel lugar. Caminamos en silencio por toda el área hasta salir al túnel de cristal.

"Espera un momento" – Le dije. Entonces con mi otra mano invoqué a Hydrus. Sus ojos se abrieron en el acto, pude ver una curiosidad desbordante en estos tras el resplandor del arma. – "Esto evitara que el agua que hay ahí fuera nos haga daño"

"¡Cómo!"

"Con magia, mira"

Alcé el arma, apuntando a la esclusa, el metal comenzó a temblar, el agua se colaba a través de este, de pronto la compuerta fue arrancada. Annabelle se enganchó a mi pierna asustada cuando vio como las feroces aguas se nos echaban encima, pero yo no iba a dejar que nos hiciesen algo. Para su sorpresa, esta nos rodeó, formando una burbuja a nuestro alrededor.

Su mirada era de extremo asombro, con cierta timidez esta se separó de mí para tocar la pared de agua con uno de sus deditos. Rápidamente me miro a mí al ver que nada ocurría.

"Te lo dije"

Le ofrecí mí mano y esta lo tomó, para así continuar nuestro recorrido por los corredores inundados, llevando un rumbo más relajado. Los ojos de la pequeña iban de un punto a otro, como si estuviese descubriendo aquel espacio. Recorrimos un pasillo central que nos llevó al hall del pabellón, la puerta estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, sin embargo, me detuve en el acto cuando la escuché gritar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Esta señaló atemorizada. Entonces lo vi, los cuerpos ahogados de los pacientes flotaban por encima nuestro.

"Escúchame Annabelle, ya no queda nada, Jade esta al otro lado de esa puerta. Estamos a punto de lograrlo, pero tampoco te voy a arrastrar, respóndeme ¿Crees que puedes continuar?"

Sus ojos seguían puestos en los cuerpos errantes, podía escuchar como comenzaba a hiperventilar. Entonces hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza.

"Lo siento Mark" – Me dijo triste, yo me agaché parta estar a su altura

"No te preocupes, hagamos una cosa. Ven" – Entonces yo le hice una señal para que se agarrara a mí. Esta obedeció. – "No los mires a ellos, quiero que en todo momento me mires a mí y te concentres en mi voz, ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

La pequeña asintió repetidas veces. – "Bien aquí vamos" – Cuando sentí que sus brazos estaban bien sujetos entorno a mi cuello me levanté, agarrándola con una de mis manos y con la otra sosteniendo el tridente. – " _ **How deeply are you sleeping or are you still awake?**_ _ **A good friend told me; you've been staying out so late**_ " – Comencé a cantar. – " _ **Be careful, oh, my darling, oh, be careful what it takes from what I've seen so far, the good ones always seems to break**_ " – Di un par de pasos y al ver que esta no ponía resistencia continúe. – " _ **And I was screaming at my father and you were screaming at me. And I can feel your anger from way across the sea**_ "

Podía ver los cuerpos flotando a nuestro alrededor, movidos lentamente por las corrientes – " _ **And I was kissing strangers, I was causing such a scene.**_ _ **Oh, the heart it hides such and image of unimaginable things**_ " – Sus vacías miradas apuntaban hacia nosotros, como una mala jugarreta del destino estos se acercaban para poder observarnos mejor, como si fuésemos animales exóticos.

Sin embargo, frente a todo pronóstico, Annabelle no se mostraba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella estaba cumpliendo con lo que le dije. Había ocultado su rostro en mi cuello. Me detuve en seco cuando uno de estos pasó frente a nosotros.

"¿Ocurre algo Mark?" – Me preguntó.

"No, cariño todo está bien"

"¿Puedes seguir cantando? Me relaja tu voz"

Pegué a la niña más a mí, esperé a tener vía libre, pude sentir como esta se movía bajo mi agarre, la tentación de mirar era más grande. Por lo que rápidamente comencé a silbar la melodía de la canción, consiguiendo nuevamente distraerla. Cuando el paso se abrió continué con el recorrido. – " _ **Grab me by my ankles**_ " – Elevé el tono. – " _ **I've been flying for too long.**_ _ **I couldn't hide from the thunder in the sky full of song**_ "

Habíamos llegado al frente de la pesada compuerta. Empuñé el tridente en dirección a esta, corrientes de agua comenzaron a formarse a nuestro alrededor, como si fuesen tentáculos. Que se extendieron hasta llegar a la parte baja, aumenté mi poder mágico, haciendo que agua se arremolinara debajo de esta para así comenzar a hacer fuerza.

" _ **And I want you so badly but you could be anyone. I couldn't hide from the thunder in the sky full of song**_ " – Le iba cantando, mientras me ocupaba de abrir nuestra via de escape. Mi voz era lenta y apaciguada, intentaba hacer que esta fuese lo único que oyera mientras la estructura de metal comenzaba a ser levantada.

" _ **Hold me down, I'm so tired now aim your arrow at the sky.**_ _ **Take me down, I'm too tired now leave me where I lie**_ " – Terminé de cantar cuando conseguí crear una abertura lo suficientemente grande por la que poder pasar. Caminé hacia esta tarareando la melodía, entonces pude oír como ella se unía a mí, dándole más y más vida a su voz. Ambos habíamos creado una cantinela que volvía la burbuja mucho más acogedora y que nos acompañó hasta que finalmente cruzamos la barrera de agua.

Poco a poco el pequeño espacio que habíamos construido fue desvaneciéndose. Pude apreciar una figura aproximándose a mí a toda velocidad.

"¡Mark Ferguson! Maldito hijo de la gran puta, ¡¿Se puede saber que te traías entre manos?! En qué demonios estabas pensando, ¿Acaso tienes la más mínima ideada de lo que podría haber pasado?" – Decía Jade a toda velocidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esta no se lo iba a esperar. – "Nos tenías a todos… preocupados"

Cuando el agua se desvaneció Jade se detuvo en el acto, sus ojos fueron abriéndose más y más al ver con lo que se había topado. Yo sosteniendo a su pequeña hermana. Pude sentir como la niña descubría la cara, esta llevo su mirada hacia la chica que había delante suyo, Jade, por su parte no se molestó en ocultar su asombro.

Con cuidado deposité a Annabelle en el suelo. Sus descalzas pisadas sonaron mientras se acercaba hasta su hermana mayor, quien estaba completamente petrificada. La niña se detuvo delante de esta para observarla más detenidamente. Por mi parte yo no dije nada, simplemente guardé en silencio mientras veía como Jade se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

Esta con sumo cuidado llevo sus dedos a la mejilla de la niña para acariciarla, comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión, que de verdad estaba pasando. Entonces la pequeña colocó una de sus manos en la muñeca de Jade, envolviéndola con sus pequeños dedos.

La mirada de la morena comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, esta tapó su boca para retener el llanto que amenazó con escapar. Entonces Jade abrazó por primera vez a su hermana, esta vez sin retener el llanto.

Sentí un leve codazo en mis costillas. Al girar mi cabeza vi a Eileen.

"Lo has conseguido Mark. Las has reunido"

Yo asentí, para así, ambos en silencio y conmovidos poder observar como Jade colmaba de besos a su hermana, quien reía y le decía que parase, que le hacía cosquillas.

(*****)

Haces de luz surcaban todo mi cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica cuyos rayos no me hacían daño, sino que me sanaban, allí donde sus chispas me tocaban sentía como mi cuerpo dejaba de sufrir y que el dolor de las heridas desaparecía. El ruido mecánico se detuvo y los haces de energía se detuvieron. Pude ver como delante de mí las puertas de cristal se hacían a los lados, dejándome salir.

Puse un pie fuera del habitáculo en el que me hallaba, una especie de cámara cilíndrica con puertas cristal.

"¿Mucho mejor no?" – Me dijo la vieja Grace que estaba frente a mí junto a Jade.

Yo asentí. Las heridas de mi cuerpo habían sido curadas y cicatrizadas, hasta el punto de no haber existido jamás. Observé detenidamente mi mano izquierda, dándole más de una pasada, moviéndola, abriendo los dedos repetidas veces. Aún no me creía que horas antes hubiese un boquete en esta.

"Sólo el ingenio de Rapture podía lograr algo así"

"Gracias" – Le dije yo.

"Contadme ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?"

Jade y yo nos miramos sin saber muy bien que decir.

"Es hora de irnos" – Respondí.

"Ah, esta juventud, con sus insaciables ganas de comerse el mundo. Rapture ya se os queda pequeña ¿No es así?"

"Sí, así es" – Le dijimos siguiendo la línea de la broma.

"En ese caso, no tengo más que decir que adelante jóvenes. Que vuestros corazones os guíen allá a donde vayáis y que nunca perdías la luz de vuestro sendero. ¡Vamos!" – Esta nos hizo un ademán de echarnos. – "Esta vieja chocha no os va a seguir demorando más, ¡A prisa! El tiempo vuela y esta ciudad ya os arrebatado mucho"

Jade y yo reímos.

"Adiós Grace, cuídate" – Le dijo Jade.

"Igualmente señorita Thirlwall"

"Ha sido un placer Grace, gracias por todo" – Le dije yo.

"No, gracias a vosotros" – Nos respondió. – "Por haber traído la paz a este caótico sepulcro. Parece que por fin el cementerio se haya en paz y los muertos podrán descansar de una vez por todas"

Yo no pude evitar arrugar un poco el semblante. No me gustaba aquella resignación, por fin eran libres, ya no había Pete, Sander o Shpresa que los atormentara, habían desaparecidos como otros tantos más. Podían tomar el camino que quisiesen. Pero si este era el rumbo que querían continuar yo lo aceptaba y respetaba.

"El Expreso Atlántico os está esperando"

Jade y yo abandonamos la sala en la que nos hallábamos, caminaos en silencio por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta principal del atrio del Sinclair Deluxe. En el centro del lugar, pudimos ver a Annabelle jugando con Charles Wallace, ambos correteaban de aquí para allá, bajo la atenta mirada de Eileen y el resto de huéspedes. La risa de la niña viajaba por toda la estancia.

"Mark" – Me llamó Jade.

"Dime"

"Creo que te debo una disculpa"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sí, por todo el infierno que te he hecho pasar. Nada de lo que vivimos fue fácil y mi actitud tampoco ayudaba. Siento mucho haberte arrastrado a todo esto"

Yo apoyé una de mis manos en su hombro. – "No tienes que darme las gracias, tú me has ayudado a convertirme en alguien mejor. A ponerme a prueba y a ver de lo que soy capaz. En parte me has devuelto la confianza en mí mismo, así que no tienes que disculparte por nada; además que yo tampoco soy alguien fácil de llevar"

"En eso tienes razón. Reinona melodramática"

"¡Eh! ¡Jade! Yo no dije cuando te disculpabas por el carácter de mierda que tienes. No es justo"

"Se siente" – Dijo divertida para sacarme la lengua.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente negué mientras sonreía. Ambos nos dimos una mirada cómplice. Entonces las risas de la niña llegaron a nosotros y nuestros ojos fueron a parar a esta.

"Sabes, es curioso"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El aire que se da a ti. No sois dos gotas de agua, pero si se nota que es tuya. No sé cómo no caí antes"

"Ya"

"¿Algún día se lo dirás?"

"No lo creo. Prefiero seguir así, como estamos, que piense que soy su hermana mayor. Sé que las mentiras no son la solución y que ya he mentido más de lo que debería, pero sólo quiero ahorrarle más sufrimiento. Que sea feliz de una vez por todas"

"Estas en todo tu derecho de ello. Yo no voy a decir nada. Pero si algún día te atreves a dar el paso, que sepas que estaré ahí para ti"

"Muchas gracias Mark"

Ambos continuamos el camino. Cuando la pequeña nos vio corrió hacia nosotros para enroscarse en mis piernas. Jade se agachó mientras Eileen y Charles Wallace se aproximaban a nosotros.

"¿Estas preparada para irnos?" – Le preguntó.

"¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?"

"A casa"

Annabelle lo meditó por unos instantes antes de asentir, entonces Jade le tendió su mano y esta la tomó. Pero antes de marchar hacia el Expreso Atlántico la pequeña estiró su mano restante hacia mí, yo asentí para cogerla y, así de una vez por todas, marcharnos.

Poco a poco la pesadilla de Rapture comenzaba a diluirse.

{…}

Accedimos al antiguo anden, Annabelle echó a correr junto al sincorazón hacia el submarino.

"Annabelle, ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer al agua" – Le dijo Jade.

Yo me reí. – "Ya eres toda una madre" – Le susurré. Al instante recibí un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Pero qué he dicho!"

Esta no me contestó, siguió caminando hasta quedar a un lado de la niña.

"¿Te gusta?" – Jade le preguntó.

"Sí, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"A la superficie"

"¿Superficie? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Pronto lo verás"

Ahí fue cuando caí en que esta niña lo único que había conocido era la oscuridad del fondo marino, que desconocía de la existencia del ancho mundo que había por encima de nosotros.

"Mark, ¿Me ayudas?"

"Voy"

"El chico ha madurado bastante" – Dijo un joven que se hallaba a un lado de Eileen.

"Sí, así es"

"Ya apenas queda algo del niño que puso por primera vez un pie en este mundo"

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte con respecto a eso" – El joven se carcajeo ante el comentario de la morena. – "Todavía sigue siendo un tanto irritante e impulsivo. Por no decir alocado"

"Ya, sí, lo del sincorazón. Yo tampoco lo vi venir. Aunque tienes que reconocer que fue divertido… Oh vamos Eileen, no pongas esa cara"

"Sólo lo respaldas porque tú también eras así"

"Sí, pero estoy muerto, así que muy poco importa ya"

"La muerte no te salvara de todas las locuras que llevaste a cabo"

"Ya, pero ya nadie se acuerda de mí. El tiempo me ha borrado al igual que a los demás. Por lo que por esa regla de tres todo queda perdonado, un golpe de suerte sin lugar a dudas"

"Menudo monarca tuviste que ser"

"Tonterías, era la polla como rey. Bueno… en realidad nunca lo fui, pero sí lo hubiese sido; habría sido la polla"

"Mejor que tu padre seguro"

"El listón tampoco es que estuviese muy alto"

Ambos rieron para observar como Jade regañaba a Mark porque estaba haciendo mal las cosas y este sólo se quejaba de que ella nunca le daba cuartelillo, que siempre lo estaba machacando.

"No lo entiendo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Con respecto al sincorazón. Todos con los que me topé cuando estaba viva intentaron despedazarme sin contemplación, sin embargo, este es la cosa más pasiva que he visto antes, se ha encariñado de Mark y anda todo el rato pegado de su culo. No nos ha hecho nada"

"¿Has pensado que quizás tiene que ver con ese carácter que tienes?" – Este comenzó a reír al ver la cara que la joven le puso. – "Vamos no me mires así, un poco de humor nunca viene mal. Pero sí, los sincorazón acuden a la espada, ellos son parte de él y esta está conectada, a su vez, con él. Por lo que no pueden evitar responder a la llamada de su amo"

"¿Entonces no nos perjudicaría que esa cosa estuviese con nosotros? Él podría observar nuestros movimientos y estar enterado en todo momento donde estamos"

"Ya hace mucho tiempo que lo sabe y ese pequeño sincorazón no supondrá cambio. Es una realidad que tenemos que aceptar, sin embargo"

"Sin embargo ¿Qué?"

"Puede que en vez de la rabia que habita a los otros, dentro de esa criatura se halle parte de la bondad de Tae"

"Es posible"

"En cualquier caso Mark tiene que prepararse para hacer frente a lo que está por venir. Si queremos detener la corrupción y salvarlo tendrá que hacerse más fuerte"

"No te preocupes, pronto partiremos al castillo"

"No me refería a esa clase de fortaleza sino a otra que no se adquiere con el entrenamiento físico"

Después de aquello el joven desapareció y Eileen se quedó en silencio observándolos. Analizando las palabras que este le había dicho.

"¡Ala! Esto ya se acabó" – Dije mientras me sacudía las manos. – "Que bien sienta hacer las cosas"

"Si al menos las hicieses bien" – Comentó mi amiga, arrancándole una carcajada la pequeña.

"¡Jade! ¡Ya vamos a empezar otra vez!"

"Shhh" – Me dijo esta mientras me ponía un dedo en la boca. – "Resultas irritante a la par que cansino"

"Ya, me lo suelen decir"

"No entiendo por qué"

"Mira, para ya con las pullitas"

Esta se rio de mí. Si al final iba a resultar que tenía sentido del humor y todo.

"Entonces, ¿todo listo para partir?"

"Casi todo. Todavía falta por hacer una cosa" – Puede notar cierto pesar en sus palabras.

"¿Cuál?"

"Espera aquí"

Jade desapareció dentro de su habitación, pude escuchar cosas que se movían, como si estuviese rebuscando entre sus pertenencias. Al poco rato esta salió con la mano llena de papeles, los dibujos que había visto. Pero eso no fue todo, detrás de ella una figura cubierta en una vieja sábana blanca que levitaba apareció. Jade camino en silencio hacia nosotros. Esta dejó los dibujos a un lado mientras colocaba el cuerpo sobre la superficie con mucho cuidado.

Se aproximo a este para tomar lugar a un lado suyo de rodillas, cogió la sabana que lo cubría para hacerla a un lado descubriendo el cuerpo de un Big Daddy. Uno de apariencia mucho más humana, algo más grande que la media quizás, con el aspecto de un buzo que era mucho menos monstruoso y aterrador. Aquel que en su tiempo fue su protector. Y que protagonizaba varios de los dibujos que vi.

Esta tomo los brazos del buzo para colocarlos sobre su pecho. Entonces se le quedo mirando, pude ver como la tristeza inundaba sus ojos, aunque un leve toque la sacó de aquel estado. Esta llevó su rostro a la pequeña niña que se había aproximado a un lado suyo y que le sonreía.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jade. Entonces esta volvió a centrar su mirada en el Big Daddy. En silencio se acercó a este para depositar un beso sobre el casco del buzo, a la altura de la frente.

"Siempre estarás conmigo Señor Pompas"

El agua de la piscina comenzó a cobrar vida, a elevarse lentamente, desbordándose; para esparcirse por el suelo, rodeando el cuerpo del Big Daddy. Arrastrándolo con delicadeza hasta posicionarlo sobre la superficie del agua. Flotando sobre esta, el mar tomo forma a su alrededor, como si se tratase alas que lo tomaron bajo su amparo y protección; y que lentamente lo llevaron al lugar al que pertenecía. Un nuevo angel más que podría colmar los cielos.

Lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de los ojos de Jade, mientras veía como su protector desaparecía y con este una parte de ella que desconocía. Yo me acerqué y pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros, nunca dije nada, simplemente me limite a estar ahí para ella; dándole todo el tiempo que necesitase para despedirse de él.

Pude ver como llevaba una de sus manos a su cinturón, del este sacó el pequeño muñeco que habíamos visto en la Plaza Apollo. Los sostenía entre sus palmas mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos denotaban que algo estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su mente, una sonrisa apagada se formó en su rostro. Finalmente lo llevó contra su pecho, para apretarlo con suavidad.

Ahí fue cuando pude entender que significaba todo aquello, no sólo se estaba despidiendo de él, sino también de la niña que hace décadas le había sido arrebatado todo. Esta hundió sus palmas en el agua, el muñeco se vio impregnado por estas, poco a poco fue abriendo sus manos y el juguete comenzó a hundirse hasta perderse a la vista. Ahora, aquella niña también podía descansar en paz.

"Ya podemos irnos" – Me comunicó mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas.

Yo asentí. Nos levantamos para en silencio caminar hasta la pasarela de entrada, una vez dentro del submarino, no alargamos más el asunto, todos queríamos irnos. Por lo que, cerrada la compuerta y sin anestesia alguna, Jade pulsó el botón. El submarino cayó al agua para con gran velocidad hundirse, una vez en las profundidades marinas, este se propulsó y abandonó la instalación, accediendo así a mar abierto. Navegando varios kilómetros entre los edificios hasta detenerse en un punto concreto.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ahora lo verás"

No entendía muchas de las indicaciones que aparecían en la consola de mandos, pero aquella que ponía « _propulsores operativos_ » si la pillé al toqué. Hubo cuatro grandes explosiones y de pronto la cabina comenzó a ascender a gran velocidad, todo temblaba fuertemente. A través del cristal entre las nubes de burbujas podía ver como la imagen de los edificios iban ascendiendo.

"¿Jade, de verdad esto es necesario?"

"El submarino necesita de cierto impulso para superar la fuerza de tracción del océano. Por si sólo sería incapaz, acabaría cayendo y siendo aplastado en el fondo"

Llegó un punto en que las antenas y las luces de aquellos grandes rascacielos desaparecieron; Rapture había quedado atrás y sólo había delante de nosotros la oscuridad del océano, la recta final.

"Agárrate, vamos a coger más impulso"

"¿Cómo sabes que esta chatarra aguantara tanta aceleración?"

Esta se dio la vuelta y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sin perder un minuto más, me agarré fuertemente a lo que pude. De pronto hubo cuatro nuevas explosiones y sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado y pegado a presión contra las paredes, aquello parecía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento. Mire a mi alrededor, Jade tenía su cara de « _Jade_ », como si no pasase nada, Annabelle se lo estaba pasando bomba, al menos Eileen si parecía estar acorde a la situación. Al borde de una taquicardia, hiperventilando, a nada de perder la calma. Aquello me tranquilizo, el no ser el único que pensaba que íbamos a estallar era reconfortante.

De pronto el submarino comenzó a hacer unos extraños ruidos, en el panel varia luces se encendieron y alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"Jade…"

"Tranquilo Mark, todo este bajo control"

Un remache estalló, rebotando por toda la cabina, me cubrí la cabeza como pude para evitar que me hicieran un agujero.

"¡¿Eso también estaba bajo control?!"

"Poneos los cinturones" – Dijo ignorándome.

"No evites mi pregunta… espera, ¿Qué?"

"Estamos a pocos kilómetros de emerger, ponte el cinturón porque vamos a dar unos buenos botes"

"¡Pero si no hay cinturones!"

"Pues ese caso agarraos a lo que podáis y cuidado con la cabeza"

Eileen y yo nos miramos, nuestros ojos abiertos a más no poder. Ambos nos agarramos el uno al otro, quizás no era la mejor decisión, pero en caso de palmarla era bonito hacerlo en los brazos del otro. En contraposición a nosotros, pudimos escuchar la risa de Annabelle.

Eileen se la quedo mirando fijamente, preguntándose si esa niña enserio estaba viviendo lo mismo que nosotros.

De repente todo empezó a temblar hasta el punto de que parecía que estábamos metidos en una centrifugadora, las luces de la cabina parpadeaban y el ruido del acero rechinando imposibilitaba escuchar con claridad las alarmas o cualquier otra cosa. Desde donde estaba, a pesar de no escuchar nada veía los labios de Jade diciéndome algo a cámara lenta. « _Sólo un poco más_ » era capaz de leer, o también podía ser « _Vamos a palmarla_ ». Iba a ser por opciones. Sin embargo, prefería quedarme con la primera.

Pude escuchar algo fuera, entre las vibraciones del acero llegaba discernir otra cosa, como agua burbujeando. Entonces los ruidos a nuestro alrededor cesaron en el acto, las luces se estabilizaban y las alarmas se apagaron. Sentí como me elevaba de donde estaba sentado. Mire a todos lado, comprando que no era el único, en el interior de la cabina, todo aquello que no estaba apuntalado al suelo estaba levitando, riéndose de la gravedad.

Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. La gravedad, esa zorra recelosa, de un solo manotazo nos lanzó de nuevo hacia abajo y no precisamente para caer sobre una mullida capa de plumas. Impactamos contra el agua, no conté las veces que botamos, pero fueron lo suficiente como para casi hacerme vomitar. Desde donde estaba, tenía una visión perfecta del exterior, de como impactábamos contra el agua, elevando grandes nubes de esta, para volver a volar y rápidamente chocar nuevamente. Como dije aquello fue varias veces, parecíamos una roca que rebotaba en un estanque a ver cuántos botes daba antes de hundirse.

Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo de una puñetera vez.

"Pues tampoco ha sido para tanto" – Me dijo la morena.

"¡¿Tampoco era para tanto!?" – Dijo Eileen aferrada a mí al punto que me iba a estrangular.

Cuando el ruido cesó, fui consciente de que mi corazón en cualquier momento me iba a reventar el pecho como si fuese un Alien. Me separé un tanto acartonado de mi mini yo, para tocarme, por todas partes, de arriba abajo; haciendo un control exhaustivo. Asegurándome de que todo estuviese en su lugar y no hubiese nada roto. Cuando lo comprobé me permití relajarme en mi asiento, como si fuese a derretirme.

"¿Podemos repetirlo?" – Preguntó Annabelle emocionada.

Eileen la miró como si fuese a matarla. Mientras que yo por mi parte no pude evitar reírme, quizás era para no llorar.

"Yo no le veo la gracia" – Se quejó esta.

Entonces pude ver como Jade se levantaba de su asiento, yo me dispuse a imitarla, pero tuve que ir más lento, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.

"Se acabó ya ¿No?"

"Sí" – Me dijo esta mientras tecleaba algo en la consola. – "Sabes una cosa" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a mí. – "No estaba para nada segura de que lo lográsemos, pensaba que estallaríamos con la primera propulsión. Se ve que los estabilizadores que me consiguió Grace eran buenos"

"¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora?"

"Oh vamos no te pongas así, pero si lo hice por tu bien"

"¿Perdona?"

"Vamos Mark, si te lo llego a haber confesado antes dime que no te hubieses puesto como una reinona melodramática. La situación ya era bastante delicada como para tenerte en un espacio reducido con una crisis en fase aguda"

Guardé silencio por unos instantes. – "Touché" – Respondí seriamente.

Esta me dio una sonrisa socarrona mientras me daba un leve golpe en hombro. – "Venga, veamos a ver qué hay ahí fuera" – Me dijo mientras pulsaba un botón y entonces una escotilla ubicada en el centro del techo se abrió y una escalera descendió.

La primera en salir fue graciosamente Eileen, quien no espero a que la escalera terminara de descender para huir de aquel cubículo. Pude escuchar un gritó de alivio del otro lado. Reprimí una carcajada mientras me disponía a subir los peldaños.

Nada más salir fui recibido por un golpe de aire fresco. Inspire profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de aquel aire puro. La brisa marina desordenaba mis cabellos y el salitre de esta impregnaba mi cara. No pude evitar sonreír, ante aquella agradable sensación.

Me relamí los labios, saboreando la libertad.

Después de aquellos pequeños momentos de gloria, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a ayudar a Jade, le tendí una mano, la cual miró unos instantes antes de aceptar. Esta subió a la plataforma exterior, quedando frente a mí, el viento del Este comenzó a mecer sus cabellos, haciendo que se quedase unos minutos estupefacta. Con timidez esta elevó una de sus manos para tocar unos de los mechones que se alzaba al viento. Entonces giró el rostro, para toparse con las calmadas y oscuras aguas, a las que observó fijamente sin creerse todavía que veníamos de ahí.

La siguiente en subir fue Annabelle, seguida del sincorazón, quien caminaba por la pasarela, observando con cierta curiosidad el exterior.

En la oscuridad de la noche, había una densa capa de niebla a nuestro alrededor que no nos permitía ver más allá de unos kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó la pequeña

Jade y yo nos giramos hacia donde señalaba, de la muralla de niebla que se alzaba varios metros emanaba una luz amarilla, un enorme punto en medio de esta, que se asemejaba a un ojo. Un espeluznante quejido metálico resonó en la distancia ¿Alguna clase de última defensa que el difunto Ryan preparó para aquellos que escapasen de su ciudad?

Poco a poco la niebla comenzó a disiparse, la luz iba haciendo más intensa y el resonar metálico seguía ahí. Annabelle corrió asustada tras las piernas de Jade. Ambos nos preparamos para afrontar a nuestro misterioso enemigo.

Finalmente, la bruma se desvaneció y antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo fuimos sorprendidos por un potente resplandor que nos obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la intensidad decayó, poco a poco fui abriendo mis parpados, acostumbrándome a la repentina luminosidad del ambiente, para así finalmente descubrir que se hallaba al otro lado.

"¿Un faro?"

En medio de las aguas, a miles de kilómetros de cualquier rastro de vida, había una pequeña isla rocosa en la que había sido construido un imponente faro. Un colosal monolito decorado con relieves geométricos que recreaban el estilo Art Déco de los edificios de la ciudad. Aquel ojo amarillito y los sonidos de ultratumba, provenían del emisor de luz de la torre, una figura que representaba a aquellos hombres titánicos, con alas que se extendían a los cielos, la cual giraba, emitiendo un rayo que se perdía en el firmamento.

"Recuerdo este faro" – Me dijo Jade con sus ojos puestos en la imponente y solitaria construcción. – "Por aquí entrabas a la ciudad, era la única vía de acceso"

"¡Mark! ¡Jade!" – Nos llamó Annabelle. Ambos nos giramos hacia ella para ver como esta señalaba hacia el agua. – "El océano está en llamas"

Miles de distorsionadas luces aparecían en el agua. Sonreí tiernamente mientras caminaba hacia ella, para agacharme y quedar a su altura. Esta me miraba desconcertada, no entendía la tranquilidad en mi rostro cuando todo estaba ardiendo, yo me limité a hacerle una señal con los ojos, para que elevase un poco la cabeza y así obtendría su respuesta. Observé con detenimiento sus acciones, de como confusa elevó su cabeza y del momento exacto en que sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su mandíbula caía.

Me levanté con tranquilidad para ver a Jade, ella también observaba el espectáculo que estaba aconteciendo.

Miles de millones de brillantes estrellas que se extendían más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista poblaban el firmamento, sus perlados destellos iluminaban todo a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó la pequeña. – "¿Un océano de luz?"

"No mi tesoro" – Le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos. – "Esos pequeños puntos de ahí que estás viendo son estrellas"

"Estrellas" – Repitió. – "¿Qué son?"

Medité la respuesta. – "¿Ves ese faro de ahí?" – Esta asintió. – "Pues las estrellas son similares, pero en vez de una enorme torre con una bombilla, estas son colosales esferas capaces de emitir su propia luz"

"¿Puedo tocar una?"

"Me temó que no, estas se encuentran a miles de millones de kilómetros de donde estamos"

"Pero si están ahí, tú las estás viendo, Jade las ve, yo las veo"

"Esto pasa porque su luz es capaz de viajar a una velocidad tan rápida que es inimaginable, por eso las podemos ver. Pero, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?" – Esta asintió. – "Algunas de ellas a día de hoy ya han muerto"

Esta miró rápidamente el cielo, para luego dirigir su vista a mí con cara de que cómo era aquello posible. – "Esto pasa porque como te dije la distancia es muy larga y a pesar de la velocidad de su luz, está todavía tiene un largo camino que recorrer. Por eso puede que al otro lado el ciclo de la estrella terminase y esta haya emitido su último resplandor, pero como la distancia es tan larga, su luz todavía está atravesando el universo hasta llegar a nosotros"

"¿El Universo? ¿Qué es?"

"Es como un océano infinito, poblado no sólo de millones de estrellas, sino también planetas, algunos incluso como el nuestro que albergan vida; nebulosas, galaxias, que son agrupaciones de millones de estrellas y demás materia cósmica que no te puedes ni imaginar. Mira" – Le señale a lo lejos, un enrome conglomerado estelar en el firmamento. – "Ves esa enrome formación de estrellas blanquecinas y doradas, que forman como una corriente"

"Sí"

"Eso que ves ahí se llama el Brazo de Sagitario. Es una de las espirales que forman nuestra galaxia, La Vía Láctea. Nuestro planeta se encuentra en el Brazo de Orión. Mira esto otro de aquí…" – Y sin saber por qué o cómo, comencé a señalarle a la pequeña cada punto, astro y formación del universo que era capaz de reconocer, diciéndole como se llamaba y explicándole un poco acerca de este; mientras que ella por el otro lado prestaba atención completamente fascinada, preguntándome sin parar, intentando llenar la enorme curiosidad que sentía hacia aquel nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo.

Por mi parte, un cálido sentimiento se instauró en mi pecho, esta pequeña sin venir a cuento, había sido capaz de devolverme aquella pasión y fascinación que había perdido hace años por el tema que había colmado toda mi infancia y por el que había decido invertir mi vida. De pronto volvía a ser aquel niño que fantaseaba con conocer cada uno de los rincones de aquel vasto mundo que se alzaba por encima de su cabeza, aquel que se pasaba las noches en vela leyendo todo lo que podía acerca de este, observándolo embelesado. Aquel renacuajo que soñaba con algún día poder alcanzar las estrellas y descubrir todos los secretos que aquel amplio y misterioso espacio guardaba.

De pronto topé de frente con Jade y rápidamente me callé. Esta me sonreía con ternura.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le pregunté. Jamás la había visto mirarme así.

Ella negó. – "Nada" – Se limitó a decir.

Entonces pude ver como entrecerraba los ojos, ya que de la nada, rayos de luz la golpearon.

"¡Jade!" – Gritó Annabelle asustada, para bajarse de mis brazos y rápidamente correr hacia su hermana.

Pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando más rayos de luz le cortaron el paso. Esta se detuvo al ver los haces que atravesaban la plataforma. Dio marcha atrás, pero otro se lo impidió. Annabelle grito agudamente al ver como estos tocaban su piel, extendiéndose por esta. La intensidad comenzó a aumentar, entonces la pequeña buscó el origen de aquel extraño suceso, topándose con un colosal círculo que ascendía desde el horizonte, de colores rojos y anaranjados; cuya luz hacía desaparecer a la noche y a las estrellas, y que desde nuestra posición parecía que iba a engullirnos.

Importándole poco los rayos de luz que bañaban el submarino esta echó a correr nuevamente hacia Jade para ocultarse entre sus piernas, temblando profundamente de miedo, a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Ya está, no pasa nada, no va a hacerte daño" – Le dijo Jade mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. – "Annabelle, vamos mira arriba"

Esta negó con su cara oculta en el cuello de la morena.

"Pensaba que te gustaban las estrellas" – Le dije, acercándome a estas.

"Sí"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a una?"

Ambos tuvimos que aguantarnos la risa cuando la pequeña levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello en el proceso. Esta nos miró a ambos consternados, sin entender a que nos referíamos. Jade le hizo una señal para que mirase.

Tímidamente la pequeña Annabelle giró el cuello, se podía ver que tenía miedo, pero también había curiosidad en su mirada, la cual ganaba al otro sentimiento, esta tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, pero cuando finalmente se ajustaron a la luz, pudo entonces apreciar mejor el enorme circulo que ascendía en el firmamento y cuya luz teñía el cielo de colores rosas y lilas.

"No tienes que tenerle miedo al sol, no te hará daño" – Le dijo para dejarla en el suelo y que esta explorase por si sola.

Jade se colocó para velor más de cerca, con una tenue sonrisa, esta cerró los ojos dejando que la calidez de la estrella mayor bañase su piel y desentumeciera su cuerpo no sólo del frio sino también de todos aquello horrores que la estuvieron atormentando durante décadas. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro en el momento que esta abrió los parpados, las cuales emitían pequeños destellos gracias a la luz.

Me acerqué en silencio hasta quedar a su lado, pasé un brazo por su espalda, para atraerla más hacia mí. Esta no se negó y simplemente se limitó a poyar su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros.

Desde donde me encontraba pude ver mi reflejo en las aguas, hacía mucho tiempo que no me veía a mí mismo, el chico que estaba ahí no era el que estaba acostumbrado a ver, algo en él había cambiado. Debajo de la mugre y las cicatrices había algo más, algo que resaltaba y que no estaba cuando decidió romper con todo y embarcarse en esta aventura. Ahora mi duda estaba en si aquello sería bueno o malo.

Escuchamos un graznido que nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, alzamos la cabeza para ver a un trio de aves sobrevolarnos, eran una familia, dos grandes que eran los padres y uno más pequeño, una cría que volaba entre estos. Todos ellos mecidos por las tenues brisas. Seguimos su rumbo hasta que se transformaron en siluetas que se desvanecieron en el horizonte.

Sentí un peso en una de mis manos, agaché la cabeza para descubrir que la espada se había materializado y se encontraba brillando.

"Hora de irnos" – Me comunicó Eileen.

La miré sorprendido – "¿Ya?"

"Hemos rescatado a la luz de este mundo, es hora de continuar con nuestro camino"

De pronto sentí una enromé presión en mi pecho. Se suponía que esto era lo que estaba buscando cuando pise este caótico lugar, sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirme dichoso.

Mis ojos viajaron a Jade.

"Gracias por todo Mark, de verás. Te echare de menos"

"¿Cómo? ¿Se tiene que ir ya?"

"Sí tesoro mío. Mark vino aquí a cumplir un objetivo, ya lo ha hecho, por lo que ahora puede seguir su rumbo, igual que nosotras el nuestro"

"Venid conmigo" – Dije. Todo se sumió en silencio. – "Sé que suena a una locura, pero tú lo dijiste Jade, hace tanto tiempo que os quedasteis tan atrás que el resto del mundo continuo con su vida y os acabaron olvidando. Aquí ya nada os ata. Yo no puedo darte una vida mejor, pero sí un nuevo comienzo en un sitio mejor y seguro. Además, sé que sonara ñoño y cursi, pero os habéis convertido en personas importantes para mí y no podría abandonaros aquí a vuestra suerte. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Por ello os suplicó que aceptéis"

Entonces me dirigí a Eileen. Esta me miraba fijamente.

"Sé que nuevamente no estoy tomando la mejor decisión y que seguramente este infringiendo no sé cuántas reglas de los portadores, pero no voy a dejarlas aquí. Puede que mi deber sea marcharme, pero no me moveré de aquí sino es con ellas, es lo que me dicta mi corazón. Y sé que es lo correcto"

"No te voy a decir que no. Ya resolveremos cuentas llegado el momento con el resto de portadores, pero si es lo que tú corazón dice que es correcto entonces síguelo. Eso es lo que un buen elegido hace, seguir a su corazón y tú lo estás haciendo"

"Gracias Eileen"

Entonces me giré hacia las hermanas.

"Y ¿Bien?"

Jade miró a su hermana quien sin decirle nada le suplicaba porque aceptase. Esta suspiró.

"De acuerdo, iremos"

"¡Siiii!" – Gritamos la pequeña y yo llenos de emoción.

"Ya lo veras, no te arrepentirás" – Le dije yo. – "Será la mejor decisión de tu vida"

"Eso está por verse"

"Muy bien, manos a la obra" – Anuncié. – "Todos acercaos a mí"

"¿Recuerdas cómo se hacía?" Me preguntó Eileen.

"Sí" – Dije mientras asentía. – "Por cierto, una pena que me no me dijeses que no. Había ideado un discurso excepcional que tras finalizar con un _mic drop_ te habría dejado sin argumento de rechazo alguno y a mí con el Oscar que me fue vilmente arrebatado"

"Eres incorregible Ferguson" – Yo le sonreí socarronamente.

Sin perder más el tiempo, tomé la espada y esta al instante respondió a mi llamada, esta vez no tuve que concentrarme tanto para poder invocar a aquel circulo arcano.

"¿Todas listas? – Estas asintieron. – "Charles Wallace ¿Listo?" – Pregunte seguidamente.

"Dale de una vez" – Me dijo Eileen.

"Muy bien, Castillo de los Portadores aquí vamos"

La espada brilló y el circulo a nuestros pies cobró vida, de este emergió aquella llamarada verde que al instante nos engulló para así teletransportarnos a nuestro destino.

{…}

La llamarada desapareció, precipitándonos nuevamente entre gritos de sorpresa, haciendo que chocásemos dolosamente contra el suelo.

"Lo siento. Tengo que mejorar el aterrizaje"

"Mark" – Escuché que me llamaba Eileen.

Iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso eructé – "Lo siento, todavía no me acostumbro a lo de ser teletransportado"

"Mark" – Volvió a decirme Eileen.

Parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la fría luz de suaves tonos azul celeste. Descubriendo así una gran sala construida a base de acero, de colores morados y plateado. Era un espacio grande con un pasillo central y alargadas gradas a los lados, cuya forma se asemejaba a la de un estadio; mientras que en diseño al de una ópera. Había un podio central en el que nos hallábamos.

"Oh que bonito lugar y yo pensado que los elegidos eran una panda mamarrachas sin un lugar decente en el que operar. Pero mira tú por donde, pero si tienen presupuesto para permitirse una sala de juntas en condiciones"

"¡Ferguson!" – Me gritó Jade furiosa.

"¡Qué!" – Le grité yo igual de alto. – "Se puede saber qué coño queréis. Todo el rato que si Mark, que si Ferguson, ¡¿Por qué no me decís que pasa de una vez?!"

"Fíjate a tu alrededor" – Me dijo Jade.

Siguiendo la orden de mala gana, observé mi alrededor entonces me percaté de que no estábamos solos, decenas de pares de ojos nos enfocaban sorprendidos. Entonces supe que nuevamente habíamos caído en el lugar incorrecto.

"Esta mierda me está tocando ya los cojones" – Me quejé mientras lanzaba dagas con los ojos a la espada, harto de que siempre hiciera lo que le daba la gana. Emití un chillido debido a un calambrazo que me dio esta. El sonido del metal al caer resonó por todas partes.

"Más detenidamente" – Especificó Jade, intentando no perder la paciencia que no tenía.

Volvía a dar una pasada al lugar y esta vez mi mandíbula se cayó. Aliens. Todo el puto lugar estaba infestado por diversas razas de alienígenas que estaban igual de sorprendidos de ver que un grupo de humanos habían caído del cielo tras una llamarada en pleno concilio alienígena.

Eso se suponía que era lo que había pasado, pero en mi cabeza lo único que resonaba era « _aliens, aliens, aliens, los alienígenas existen_ » así en bucle.

"Jade, Eileen… los aliens existen" – Dije al borde del colapso. No iba a mentir, estaba emocionado.

"Ya lo sabemos. Haz algo de una puñetera vez" – Me amenazó la morena de forma pasivo – agresiva.

"¡Cierto!" – Volví a mirar al concilio, entoné mi voz y – "¡Nos rendimos!" – Dije lo más alto que pude mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de paz.

"Será gilipollas" – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

"¡Qué! Joder, un «muy bien Mark» de vez en cuando no haría daño a nadie ¿Sabéis?"

"¡Sácanos de aquí!" – Gritaron estás.

"¡Sí!" – Rápidamente tomé la espada e intenté teletransportarnos lejos de ahí. Pero no funcionaba. – "Eh… creo que tenemos un pequeño contratiempo"

"Los humanos se han infiltrado en la Sala del Concilio, ¡Atraparlos!" – Gritó uno de los alienígenas en una perfecta y compresible lengua.

"Ostras que son capaces de comunicarse con nosotros, quizás no sean malos"

"¡Matadlos!"

"¡Con qué no son males, eh!"

"¡Jade no estás ayudando en nada!"

De pronto varias puertas se abrieron y de ellas emergieron varios guardias reales con lanzas de energía.

Yo grité, que coño, que cundiese el caos. Jade suspiró y rápidamente se levantó, esta de una onda telequinética lanzó a los guardias lejos de nosotros, todo esto bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la sala.

"¡Levanta coño!"

"Sí"

De pronto escuchamos un gritó y al percatarnos uno de ellos se estaba acercando a Annabelle. Era un alienígena pequeño y escuálido, bastante deteriorado, de aspecto anfibio, con un largo cuello y cabeza prominente en la parte posterior que se desplazaba en algún tipo de trono levitante.

Jade rápidamente reaccionó, se adelantó, tomando en el proceso la escopeta que yo cargaba desde la caída de Fort Frolic.

"¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba eso ahí!" – Dije siendo consciente de pronto.

"¡A quién coño le importa eso ahora Mark, detenla!" – Me gritó Eileen. Yo asentí para echar a correr hacia ella.

"Jade para"

"¡Aléjate de ella!"

Esta sin contemplación cargó el arma y tiro del gatillo, disparando el único cartucho que tenía contra el alienígena. El disparo resonó por toda la sala. El cuerpo cayó en el suelo, de mandíbula para arriba su cabeza se había convertido en una nube de humo violeta oscuro de la que llovieron cachos de carne. Yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

"¡¿Pero qué parte de que hablando se entiende la gente no pillas todavía?!"

Los susurros de asombro comenzaron a llenar la sala, el silencio sepulcral desaparecía con una frase en común « _Han matado al Profeta de la Reconciliación_ »

La habíamos cagado, pero bien.

* * *

 **Canción: Sky full of Song - Florence + The Machine.**

 **Hasta aquí el segundo arco de la historia, la verdad que ha sido todo un reto escribirlo y me he pegado mi tiempo (compagiandolo a su vez con mi vida) , sin embargo el resultado final ha merecido bastante la pena, no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que se podría considerar la primera parte de la aventura que le espera a Mark y compañía. Espero que lo disfrutaseís tanto como y de paso, gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

 **Como ya dije iré públicando arco por arco, el siguiente tendrá lugar en el universo de videojuegos Halo. Para así, que aquellos/as que no lo conozcáis podaís informaros. Esta vez no dire el título del arco ya que por ejemplo en un principio este era A Sea of Broken Dreams y paso a ser Sounds from the Ligthouse. Tengo uno, pero como no sé las vueltas que da la vida lo mantendré en incognito.**

 **Así que sin más me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: El soundtrack vuleve a tener añadidos.**


End file.
